Carrousel d'un an
by Mtatarse
Summary: Sasuke se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Naruto. Lui préfère aller à la foire, en tout cas aux attractions que Neji tient. Mais il n'y a foire qu'un moi sur l'année à Konoha, et Neji s'en va le reste du temps... NaruSasu, NaruNeji
1. Perdue de vue

Auteur (faut-il le préciser) : Mtatarse

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, romance, OOC pour certains persos (Neji par expl), j'essaye de garder le caractère mais l'identité change.

Couples : Neji-Naru, Sasu-Naru

Disclamair : Persos de Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques-uns de moi mais alors pas importants.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span> : Perdue de vue

« _Driiiiiiiing_ »

- Et meeeeeeerde, fit Naruto en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

« _Il-est-six-heures-du-matin-le-quatre-mai._ » renchérit son réveil.

Naruto grimaça, puis, après plusieurs minutes d'appels incessants, frappa un bon coup sur le tête de son réveil avant de refermer les yeux.

- Pourquoi j'ai acheté un réveil qui donne la date… Kuso….

Il ronchonna encore sur son stupide réveil et sur les oiseaux qui piaillaient, puis se rendormit, une main sur sa chatte.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard sous des coups martelés à sa porte. Il ouvrit grands les yeux en se dressant d'un coup, et regarda son réveil : neuf heures.

- Kusooo… fait chier !

- Naruto ! Tu es là ? J'entre !

C'était la voix de Sasuke. Il baissa la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Naruto paniqua. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fermer à clef chez lui pendant la nuit, et il dormait souvent en boxer. Il se leva en cherchant avec effarement un pantalon propre et plus ou moins seyant.

- Attends ! J'm'habille ! Kuso…

- Quoi ? Tu t'habilles seulement maintenant ? Mais tu fous quoi encore !

Naruto enfila en vitesse un pantalon et un sweet, puis bondit devant l'entrée pour accueillir Sasuke.

- Entre ! J'suis désolé ! J'avais oublié ! Mon réveil a sonné et je me suis rendormi ! J'suis vraiment désolé ! Tu m'as réveillé ! Je…

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis pas venu faire causette, moi. Tu comptes aller faire la mission comme ça ?

- Je vais prendre une douche d'abords… en cinquième vitesse j'te promets ! Rha, j'ai complètement oublié cette mission ! Euh si tu veux t'as de quoi te faire un café dans la cuisine, j'te montre pas tu trouveras bien !

Sasuke l'avais suivi dans l'appartement les yeux grands ouverts, tâchant de comprendre le déluge de parole qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Naruto et d'inspecter le lieu où celui-ci vivait. Pressé comme un étalon en rut, Naruto cavalait dans son appartement à la recherche de ses vêtements oranges, son bandeau, un essuie ; et pour aller plus vite, il jeta au passage son sweet-shirt dans un canapé avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

- Bon j'y vais à toute suite !

Il sauta dans la douche, ne prenant pas la peine fermer la porte qu'il laissa entrouverte, et le bruit du jet d'eau commença à se faire entendre.

Sasuke tournait en rond en attendant son ami, jetant de l'oeil partout où il le pouvait. Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait ôté son sweet, Sasuke avait rougit légèrement et détourné le regard. A présent, celui-ci tentait de penser à autre chose que l'espace laissé béant entre la porte et le mur, qui pourtant l'appelait du doux chant d'une douche fraîche de bon matin.

Le brun s'assit dans un canapé et se dit qu'il avait autre chose à faire. Ils étaient déjà en retard de deux heures pour leur mission, et celle-ci s'annonçait mal. Ils devaient analyser des traces suspectes aux abords d'un hameau dont plusieurs habitants étaient portés disparus en peu de temps. Les villageois étaient anxieux, stressés, et par dessus tout pressés, car le chef du village faisait partie des disparus. C'était une mission de rang B tendant vers le A, en fonction de ce qu'ils apprendraient durant leur enquête.

Et la team 7 devrait déjà être depuis plusieurs heures en chemin.

Ne trouvant rien à faire, Sasuke replia le sweet-shirt qu'avait improprement jeté Naruto sur le canapé et entreprit de le ranger dans une armoire. Il n'avait pas vu de garde-robe dans l'appartement et se dirigea alors vers la chambre du paresseux. Il poussa la porte.

Son souffle se coupa. Devant lui s'étendait une jungle de vêtements plus ou moins reconnaissable, éparpillés par terre, parmi les draps, sur la lampe de chevet – bref, partout où ils en trouvaient la place.

- Pourquoi ça me choque… Ma chambre est pas mieux…

Il contourna le lit et ouvrit la garde-robe pour y ranger le vêtement.

Son ami déboula alors, encore à moitié mouillé, une serviette autour de la taille et de l'eau coulant sur son torse, en hurlant comme un damné.

- Mince ! J'ai oublié de prendre un boxer !

Il jeta sa serviette sur son lit et ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet, il en sortit ce qu'il cherchait et l'enfila. Avant de remarquer que le brun le regardait, rouge tomate, sans pourtant détourner les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… T'avais laissé ton swait… ton chweet… don… _ton_…

Il désigna le vêtement de menton, puis le rabaissa pour observer ses pieds en se raclant la gorge.

- Je l'ai rangé.

- Ah. C'est gentil.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer, hein ? T'as pas besoin de mon aide ! Je vais dire à Sakura et Kakashi-sensei que tu arrives. Grouille-toi !

- Ouais, OK !

Il marcha vivement vers la porte d'entrée, heureux d'avoir trouvé une excuse pour s'en aller, et ferma la porte.

- Porte Nord !

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, encore ? cria Sakura lorsque Naruto arriva à la porte Nord. Ca fait deux heures qu'on t'attend !<p>

- Sakuraaa, je t'ai déjà expliqué plein de fois qu'il dormait encore quand je suis arrivé. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il faisait. Il-dor-mait. On peut lui pardonner !

- Justement, non. Un ninja doit être à l'heure pour partir en mission – surtout une comme celle-là. Et il avait pas à dormir encore !

- Mais c'est bon, ça t'est jamais arrivé de faire la grasse mat' ? Il s'est couché trop tard hier, alors maintenant il est crevé ! C'est compréhensible, quand même !

- Il aurait du aller se coucher plus tôt alors ! Quand même… C'est pas comme si on avait été prévenu à la dernière minute !

- On peu lui pardonner, Sakura… Il recommencera plus. Et puis, d'habitude, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui nous met en retard !

L'intéressé se racla la gorge.

-Merci de cette précision, Sasuke. Bon, allons-y maintenant ! On a déjà perdu assez de temps !

Sasuke se mit entres ses deux coéquipiers pour courir.

- Et puis, c'est pas pour une fois ! Ca arrive à tout le monde ! L'erreur est humaine !

Sasuke commençait à s'énerver. Il regardait son ami qui laissait Sakura parler, médire, sans broncher, les yeux au sol. Puis celui-ci leva la tête.

- Laisse, Sasuke. Elle a raison. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé. Ca arrivera plus.

- Mais…

- Excuse-moi Sakura-chan. En plus, c'est vrai que pour une mission pareille, j'aurais pu faire attention…

- Il me semble oui ! Mais c'est tout maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. C'est vrai que d'habitude, ce n'est pas toi qui nous fais attendre…

Alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur le visage ténébreux de vous-savez-qui, un air de déjà entendu prenait place sur celui de Kakashi.

- C'est pas bientôt finit, ces commentaires ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre sensei et que vous me devez respect et obéissance !

- Et que vous devriez nous montrer l'exemple d'un bon ninja. Un ninja aussi talentueux que vous ne devrait pas avoir de si gros défauts…

- Bien dit, Sakura-chan ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord !

- Hum, hum… Bon, puisque vous vous êtes ligués contre moi…

- Il faut dire que vous le cherchez, Kakashi-sensei !

- Mais vous n'en avez pas marre ?

- Vous n'êtes à l'heure que pour les missions les plus importantes ! Et encore, aujourd'hui même, vous êtes arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard !

- Je préférerais parler d'autre chose…

- Même pour les séances d'entraînement dont _vous_ fixez l'heure, vous n'êtes pas au moment que _vous_ avez convenu !

Kakashi commença à rougir légèrement, gêné. Il n'avait aucune raison pour excuser ses fréquents retards.

- Vous avez même réduit la prime de certaines de nos missions, à force d'arriver quand les gens n'attendent plus !

- Oui, j'ai compté, vous nous devez un peu plus de quatre bols à l'Ichiraku ! Chacun !

Naruto et Sakura continuèrent de taquiner leur sensei, se donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes, complices. Ils s'amusaient de l'embarras de Kakashi, qui tentait vainement de ramener un peu d'autorité dans sa petite équipe. Mais les deux jeunes se payant une bonne tranche de rire, il n'eut pas le cœur de les enguirlander.

Sasuke ne disait rien. Pas très bavard d'habitude, où il aurait essayé de calmer ses coéquipiers, cette fois-ci, il ne parlait pas du tout. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Il rêvassait, l'air hagard, en écoutant d'une oreille ce qui se disait autour de lui. Le stress qu'il ressentait au début, en attendant le blond, s'était dissipé, et à présent il suivait le groupe, à l'arrière. Il regarda Sakura, qui ne le remarqua pas puisqu'elle était devant.

- Alors, tu n'en veux plus à Naruto ? C'est pardonné ?

L'intéressé se retourna, encore pouffant de ses taquineries. Sakura suivit son regard.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu vas bien, Sasuke-kun ? T'as l'air bizarre, depuis ce matin. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le brun acquiesça en souriant niaisement. Il était dans ses songes. Kakashi jeta un regard en arrière et soupira.

- Eh bien, je pense qu'on va faire une petite pause, non ? Ca ne sert à rien de nous précipiter si c'est pour arriver épuisés au village. Je pense qu'on l'a mérité. Nous sommes déjà à la moitié du chemin.

Il mit pied à terre et surveilla l'état de chacun de ses coéquipiers. Sasuke était devenu Jounin maintenant, Sakura n'allait plus tarder et Naruto… Personne ne savait vraiment. Il partait très régulièrement avec Jiraya pendant une durée souvent inconnue, ce qui fait qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de passer Jounin. Certains murmuraient qu'il était encore genin ; mais en tout cas le niveau des ses techniques, combiné avec son immense réserve de chakra, le hissait au même rang que des Jounin. Tant que tous les membres de l'équipe n'étaient pas passés Jounin, Kakashi restait leur sensei, puis viendrai la dissolution de l'équipe 7.

Les mâles se reculèrent, laissant la place à Sakura pour qu'elle face un peu de place dans la forêt. Ils étaient à un endroit particulièrement dense en arbre, et Sakura était la personne idéale pour les balayer. Après quelques coups de poing, une clairière artificielle fut créée.

- Whaaa, Sakura-chan ! Tu es la meilleure !

Sakura rosit. Elle avait l'habitude des compliments de Naruto, mais ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait à chaque fois. Elle le remercia et plongea une main dans son sac pour invoquer sa tente.

Sasuke avait déjà monté la sienne, dans un silence qui aurait pu paraître de mort si il ne souriait pas. Il cherchait à présent de quoi faire un feu pour chauffer les poissons que son sensei était parti chercher. Lorsqu'il entendit Naruto couvrir de compliments sa coéquipière, il ronchonna.

- T'aurais pu le faire aussi, Naruto. T'as des bonnes techniques pour ça.

- Quoi ? Lesquelles ?

- Le Rasengan, déjà.

- Mouais. N'empêche, c'est moins pratique. Moi je dis, pour ça, Sakura-chan c'est la meilleure !

- On avait compris…

Sakura prit une mine vexée. Avec une pointe d'ironie, elle demanda :

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ne suis-je pas la meilleure ?

- Bah, t'es pas la plus belle, déjà. J'ai déjà vu des gens bien plus beaux que toi…

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiwa, qui hésitait entre le cacher pour survivre et rire un bon coup parce que quand même, Naruto, il est fort quand il veut. Lorsqu'il entendit un grand « paf », cependant, il fit volte-face et s'interposa entre ses amis. Il fit face à Sakura.

- Arrête.

Naruto qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi il se faisait frapper par une fille en colère, alors qu'elle était de bonne humeur cinq secondes auparavant, les regardait avec des grands yeux ahuris. Lorsque leur sensei revint, deux carpes dans les mains, le feu de camp n'était pas encore prêt. S'apprêtant à demander à Sasuke pourquoi il ne l'avait pas allumé, il le vit alors esquiver des coups d'une furie rose qui insultait ses deux coéquipiers. L'un essayait de la calmer sans l'assommer un bon coup, et l'autre de saisir les subtilités qui parcourent le monde des filles.

- Euh… Sakura ?

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Tu viens de me crier dessus.

- ET ALORS ?

- Pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE JEEEE suis déééésolée…

Elle baissa ses bras et s'affala par terre, à côté des carpes, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Sasuke qui repensait à ce qu'avait dit son ami. Celui-ci se demandait toujours pourquoi Sakura s'était mise en colère, mais n'osait désormais plus lui parler.

- Désolée. Je me suis emportée… Il faut dire que certains n'ont pas toujours beaucoup de tact !

Son sensei sourit.

- Aaah, ces jeunes…

Il demanda à Sasuke de faire le feu pour leur souper, et aussi pour les éclairer tant qu'il y était, et prépara l'invocation de sa tente.

- On a encore combien de temps à courir ?

- On l'a déjà dit, Naruto…

- Il a peut-être pas entendu. Laisse lui une chance.

- Oh, t'es fatigant, toi, aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? D'habitude, il n'est qu'un boulet, pour toi !

- Oui, et bien, les gens changent ! Avec le temps, tout s'en va ! Je peux choisir comment je vis, non ? Comment je parle !

- Quand on te laisse choisir, tu te barres chez Orochimaru, tu risques de te faire tuer, tu reviens deux ans plus tard dans un costume d'obsédé, comme si de rien n'était, sauf que voilà entre-temps t'es devenu un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha, et tu réintègres l'équipe sept, et puis voilà, nous on s'inquiète… Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'heures qu'on a passé à te pleurer, persuadés que tu n'allais jamais revenir, que tu allais mourir ou changer, mais non, tu reviens comme avant, froid, distant, glacial comme toujours, et ton fan-club se revivifie mais toi tu ne le vois même pas, toutes ces filles qui te courent après, et même Sai mais lui on s'en fout aussi, et en plus tu n'as jamais…

- C'est bon, Sakura. Arrête. Il a compris.

La kunoichi s'était levée en parlant, reprenant des couleurs au fur et à mesure que son discours durait. Elle tapait du pied, crachait ses 'f', ses 'p', en tournant nerveusement et rageusement autour des trois autres qui se tenaient autour du feu et qui l'écoutaient sagement en attendant que ça finisse.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto remarque une larme couler de son ami.

- T'es allée trop loin, on dirait.

Il se rapprocha de son ami, l'air compatissant.

- Et moi qui pensais avoir désormais une équipe soudée… Assieds-toi, Sakura.

Kakashi soupira un bon coup, laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas tellement fier du comportement des trois jeunes. Il découpa les carpes et en déposa un morceau dans chaque bol, puis y ajouta quelques champignons qu'il avait trouvés sur le chemin.

- Ittadakimasu.

- Ittadakimasu.

Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence, l'un méditant sur la suite des événements, l'autre contenant sa colère, un troisième cherchant la réponse à sa question, et le quatrième tentant de conserver son honneur de ninja impassible.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke n'avais toujours pas avalé sa première bouchée qu'il mastiquait ardemment. Naruto se pencha vers lui.

- Sasuke ? Ca va pas ?

- A ton avis ?

- Oh ça va, je m'inquiète pour toi moi.

- Ouais… S'cuse moi.

- Alors ?

- C'est… C'est vrai que vous m'avez pleuré ?

- Evidemment. On ne pensait pas te revoir ! Et puis après, t'es revenu comme ça, sans un mot, t'as réintégré l'équipe en virant Sai…

- A ce sujet, il…

- Ouais ?

Sasuke hésita.

- Quoi ?

- C'est gênant…

- Te force pas.

- Toi t'es jamais gêné, hein ! Comment tu fais…

Il inspira un bon coup, en surveillant que les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas, et se pencha vers Naruto.

- Il est gay ?

- Ah ! C'est pas si gênant, ça !

- Qu'es-ce que je disais…

- Je sais pas trop. Peut-être. On dirait plutôt un allumeur frustré qui recherche tout les moyens possibles pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Il a déjà eu des ennuis avec les Inuzuka, d'ailleurs, en essayant de violer un de leur jeune chiot. C'est un type imbuvable.

- Ah, ok.

- Quelque chose d'autre ?

L'Uchiwa dodelina de la tête, gêné.

- Vas-y.

- C'est… c'est vrai que… euh… Sakura a dit que…

- Que ?

- Mais laisse-moi finir ma phrase !

- Ouais, s'cuse. Mais elle est assez décousue, avoue.

- Je sais pas comment formuler…

- Lâche tout d'un coup.

- Ouais, ok. Cèvrèkegéhincostumdobsédé ?

- De quoi ?

- Elle marche pas ta technique…

- Si tu le dis.

- Pffff…

- Prends ton temps.

- J'ai l'air d'un obsédé, habillé comme ça ?

Naruto ouvrit des grands yeux et inspecta son ami. Celui-ci rougit en le remarquant, et cacha son menton dans son cou. Avant de se souvenir qu'il portait un fameux décolleté qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir de vraiment disparaître aux yeux de Naruto. Alors il inspira longuement, pour se donner du courage, et, les joues cramoisies, leva les yeux vers lui en se tenant bien droit.

- Bah… Je sais pas trop… On pourrait croire que t'es exhibitionneur… exhibitiste… Que tu veux te montrer, quoi. Ca c'est vrai, enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais moi ça me choque pas. Tu sais je m'en fous moi. Je préfère que tu t'habilles comme ça qu'avec un top moulant à la Sai.

- C'est vraiment une tapette, votre Sai !

- Ah mais carrément ! Tu l'as jamais vu ?

- Je sors de chez moi que pour les missions et acheter à manger. Et parfois je vais dans la forêt. Tant que je suis seul, ça me va.

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe de tristesse et des larmes humidifièrent à nouveau ses beaux yeux noirs. Naruto le remarqua.

- Eh, pleure pas !

- Non, je pleure pas…

- Mouais… A première vue, ça a pas l'air…

- Je pleure pas, je te dis !

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu dis ça souvent ?

- De quoi ?

- « Si tu le dis ».

- Peut-être. Si tu le dis.

Naruto sourit et se redressa pour terminer son repas. Il était content d'avoir pu aider son ami, qui à présent mangeait de bon appétit. Kakashi l'interpella.

- Vous avez fini ?

- De quoi

- Vos messes basses.

Sasuke rougit encore, et fit mine d'observer les branches au-dessus pour que les autres ne voient pas son visage.

- C'étaient pas des messes basses !

- Oui, enfin. Tout ça pour dire qu'on arrivera vers seize heures demain, sauf contretemps.

- Ah, oui ! J'avais complètement oublié que je vous avais posé cette question ! Ok, merci !

- De rien. J'ai juste du attendre avant de pouvoir répondre…

- Désolé ! J'avais oublié !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, Naruto.

- Oh, ça va, hein !

Ils allèrent se coucher, Kakashi dans sa propre tente et Sakura dans la sienne, Naruto et Sasuke dans la même pour économiser de l'espace.

- Bonne nuit, les jeunes !

- Bonne nuit.

Naruto entra dans la tente, suivit de Sasuke. Il s'allongea sur son sac de couchage.

- Aaaah… Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour oublier tout ça !

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Bein… Rien, au fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien ! Je dis juste que je suis crevé et que je vais bien dormir !

- Moi je sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir…

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu… puis pourquoi je te dis ça moi ?

- Moi je t'ai rien demandé !

- Ah mais si, justement !

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, VOUS DEUX ?

Sasuke et Naruto se turent immédiatement. Leur sensei n'avait pas l'air content de les entendre piailler. Ils se regardèrent, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, mais se retinrent de continuer par crainte de représailles. Sasuke baissa les yeux.

- Bon, on va se changer, alors.

- Bein oui, pourquoi ? Tu dors habillé d'habitude ?

Naruto ôta son pull et sa chemisette, puis défit sa braguette sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? Te déshabille pas devant moi !

Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la tente et sortit en trombe en emportant son sac.

- Tu me dis quand je peux entrer.

- Bah… Maintenant !

- Mais noooooon ! Quand tu as fini !

- Aaaah ! Si tu veux. Note que je sais pas pourquoi…

Quelques minutes passèrent, au cours desquelles Naruto appela Sasuke pour lui dire d'entrer. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Son ami sortit la tête de la tente, mais ne le vit pas. Il referma alors la tirette et s'installa confortablement dans son sac de couchage, les mains jointes sous sa nuque.

Sasuke entra un peu plus tard, en pyjama, les joues rouges et la respiration légèrement haletante. Il ne dit rien, referma derrière lui et s'installa dans son propre sac en soupirant. Naruto l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir puis lui tourna le dos.

Sentant de la tension et n'ayant pas envie de dormir dans une telle atmosphère, Naruto repensa à la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avec Sakura, pendant laquelle son ami s'était quand même bien amusé.

- Dis, Sasuke… J'ai dit quoi, tantôt, pour que Sakura-chan s'énerve comme ça ?

Sasuke éclata de rire et se retourna pour faire face au blond, un grand sourire éclairant son visage d'ordinaire si sombre.

- T'as toujours pas compris ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un daigne m'expliquer.

- Disons que… tu manques de tact.

- De quoi ?

Il inspira.

- Tu sais pas t'y prendre avec les filles.

- Ah bon. Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Tu comprends jamais rien, hein, toi ? Bon, alors sache qu'il faut pas dire aux filles qu'elles sont laides.

- J'ai pas dit ça !

- Mouais. C'était pas loin.

- Et alors quand je dis ça, elles se mettent en colère ?

- En général. Hinata n'oserait pas, à mon avis, mais avec Sakura en particulier, surtout pour toi, il faut faire gaffe.

- Pourquoi surtout pour moi ?

- Tu comprendras jamais rien aux filles, hein toi ?

- Arrête de te moquer.

- Désolé.

- Alors toi, tu trouves que tu sais t'y prendre avec les filles ?

- Déjà plus. J'ai compris tout de suite pourquoi elle s'énervait, moi. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas… Je suis pas sur que se barrer deux ans en assommant celle qui dit t'aimer, faire peur à tout le monde en laissant imaginer n'importe quelles atrocités sur toi, puis revenir sans rien dire, ça soit vraiment une preuve de beaucoup de… De _tact_, comme tu dis.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il avait fermé les yeux. Naruto laissa le silence durer. Tout avait été dit, il ne leur restait plus qu'à dormir. Mais au bout d'un moment, il vit une goutte luisante perler sur la paupière du brun.

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, comme pour mieux fermer ses yeux. Une larme roula sur sa tempe et s'écrasa contre son oreiller.

- Sasuke ! Pleure pas !

- Je pleure pas…

- Ah, si, excuse-moi mais tu chiales carrément !

Le brun renifla, ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient embués. Il voyait flou, mais apercevait vaguement un visage inquiet se pencher sur lui.

Naruto était vraiment inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke dans cet état-là auparavant. Alors le voir pleurer plusieurs fois dans la même journée, sans raison apparente, cela le perturbait au plus au point. L'intriguait, même ; et Naruto étant curieux, Naruto généreux, Naruto étant lui-même, il voulait à la fois aider son ami et savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Celui-ci semblait perdu, ses yeux voletaient en tous sens. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, nerveusement ; et ce simple détail ajoutait à la scène quelque tragédie. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu Sasuke nerveux ? Le beau ténébreux par excellence, l'impassible glaçon, nerveux ?

Après quelques secondes, Sasuke se jeta dans les bras de Naruto en se collant à son torse et en enfouissant son visage dans son coup.

- Je suis désoléééé ! Je recommencerai pas… Pardonne-moi, Naruto ! Je… Je…

Il s'endormit sur ces paroles, épuisé, laissant le blond coi, méditatif, mais qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires.. Du genre constructif (pour m'améliorer : rythme, style...), et du genre si je la continue ou pas... C'est la première fic que j'ose publier, alors s'il vous plaît, ce serait sympa... Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est vraiment abominable, je préfère ça que rien^^<p> 


	2. La vie de ninja

Chapter 2 : La vie de ninja

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Naruto trouva Sasuke blottit contre lui. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement contre son torse, bercé par les respirations régulières du blond. Il écouta les bruits extérieurs par dessus les ronflements de son sensei, et en conclu que personne ne s'était encore levé. Il décida donc de rester confortablement allongé.

Il se retourna sur le dos, emportant une sangsue endormie sur lui.

- Youfff… T'es pas léger…

Il resta dans cette position, attendant que son ami se réveille, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se demanda pourquoi Sasuke s'était jeté contre lui en pleurant. Il le regarda dormir, l'air serein bien qu'il ne vît que son front et un peu de ses yeux clos.

- Tu m'expliqueras tout ça, un jour, hein ? J'ai envie de savoir, moi…

Il soupira. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul. Il sentit alors quelque chose de dur contre se cuisse. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en coupant sa respiration. Il se mit à rougir violemment.

- Sasuke ? Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Il prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de s'éloigner de son ami. Mais quelque chose le retint.

Sasuke avait prit Naruto dans ses bras durant la nuit, et désormais le retenait contre lui. C'étaient ses bras qui l'empêchaient de s'éloigner. Naruto se concentra sur leur chemin sur son corps, puis se remit à respirer.

- Aaaah… C'est ta main ! Ouf.

Rassuré, il se décontracta. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Sasuke remua sur lui, éjectant de l'air de ses poumons.

- Eh ! Fais gaffe ! T'es lourd !

- Gnnnn ? Mgnoumnb ?

Naruto sourit. Il revoyait sa chatte qu'il avait laissée en compagnie féline chez lui pour cette mission. Il avait deux chats : Missouri et Mischa, deux sœurs. Il imagina ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Mischa, certainement en vadrouille dans les rues de Konoha. Missouri, elle, dans son bol de graine à cette heure-ci, ou peut-être encore en train de dormir dans le lit de son propriétaire en râlant qu'elle n'ait pas une main bienveillante pour la caresser.

- J'espère que vous allez bien, toutes les deux… Mais bon, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, je suis déjà parti bien plus longtemps que ça ! C'est pas pour une journée… Pauvre Missouri… Je me demande comment tu compenses ton manque de câlins…

Il sourit, ému à la pensée de ses deux sales bêtes adorées.

- Mmm… Parles à qui ?

- Tiens ? T'es réveillé ?

- Mgnbmouais. Pas mmmmbeaucoup.

-Je vois.

Sasuke s'étira longuement, les yeux toujours fermés, puis se laissa retomber d'un coup. Naruto poussa une plainte.

- Quoi ?

- T'es lourd, Sasuke ! Tu peux faire un effort, non ?

- De quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un gémissement rauque sortit d'entre ses lèvres à cet effort surhumain.

- Beuh, il fait déjà clair ! Je dormirais bien encore un peu ! Pour une fois que je fais pas de cauchemars.

Il referma les yeux en se blottissant contre Naruto.

- J'ai super bien dormi ! Je sais pas pourquoi…

- C'est vrai qu'hier, tu pétais pas la forme…

Sasuke gémit.

- Maintenant, ça va mieux…

Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, Sasuke à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur et du confort de son sac de couchage, Naruto écoutant chanter les oisillons du matin par-dessus des ronflements inopportuns. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes. Il regarda bizarrement une de ses mains qui sortait juste des cheveux de son ami.

- Bon, aller, je vais me lever, moi ! J'en ai marre de rien faire !

- Bein lève-toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- …

- Quoi ?

- Que tu me lâches et que tu descendes de sur moi.

- QuoieuyHEIN ?

Sasuke dressa soudainement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Il réalisa seulement là qu'il s'était servit de Naruto comme oreiller, et qu'il le tenait dans ses bras depuis son réveil. Il se jeta à l'autre bout de la tente, surprenant Naruto.

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

- Bein… Ca avait pas l'air de te déranger !

- Oui mais… Enfin, en tout cas ça explique pourquoi j'ai bien dormi…

- De quoi ?

Sasuke rougit d'un coup, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Laisse tomber…

- Ok.

Le blond se leva et ôta sa chemise de pyjama.

- Nan mais attends ! Tu comptes pas te changer devant moi, là ?

- Bah... Si.

- Tu pourrais au moins le faire dehors !

- Oui, et si Sakura-chan me voit ? Je lui dit quoi, moi ?

- Mouais…

- T'as qu'à te retourner ! Comme ça y'a aucun problème !

Sasuke soupira, puis se rendant compte de la puérilité de ses caprices, obtempéra. Son ami se changea rapidement, puis, avant de sortir de la tente, s'arrêta soudain en remarquant une tache humide sur le haut de son sac de couchage. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux te tourner ?

Le brun obéit, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- NAN MAIS CA A PAS LA TETE ? TU TE CROIS OU ?

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, encore ?

- DEJA QUE J'ACCEPTE QUE TU ME DORMES DESSUS, ALORS EN PLUS IL FAUT QUE TU BAVES DANS TON SOMMEIL ! TU VOIS, CA ? C'EST TOI QUI L'A FAIT ! TU VAS POUVOIR T'AMUSER A NETTOYER CETTE TACHE DE SALIVE, MAINTENANT ! ET Y'A SURTOUT PAS INTERET A CE QUE CA RECOMMENCE !

Sasuke regard ladite tache, puis passa un doigt sous le coin de ses lèvres. En effet, il avait bavé en dormant. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, gêné.

- T'étais pas obligé de le dire si fort…

- FAIS PAS LE MALIN, EN PLUS !

Le brun s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son sac de couchage, espérant y disparaître. Il avait honte. Puis il entendit pouffer à l'extérieur, c'était la voix de Sakura. Il prit alors son oreiller et l'écrasa sur sa tête, priant pour être envoyé dans une autre dimension dans laquelle on ne se moquerait pas de lui.

- Ce soir elle à intérêt à être partie. Je rigole pas.

Naruto avait soudain l'air très sérieux. Lui d'ordinaire si plaisantin, si souriant, voilà qu'il était entré dans une rage folle pour une anodine histoire de bave. Il sortit en râlant mais tout de suite, son visage s'éclaira.

- Bonjour Naruto !

- Ah, Sakura-chan ! Tu es levée ! Bien dormi ?

- Pas trop bien… J'ai profité pendant toute la nuit des ronflements de tu-sais-qui…

- Ah ! Hehe… on pourra le taquiner là-dessus aussi, non ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs j'y pense, il a arrêté, maintenant.

- Ah oui. Tu crois qu'il s'est réveillé ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Il arrive toujours en retard aux missions, ça doit pas être pour n'importe quoi… Mais remarque, t'as bien crié !

- Ouais, 'fin il exagère, quand même… T'aimerais bien qu'il te bave dessus ?

Sakura leva des yeux pleins d'étoiles au ciel.

- J'aimerais tant…

- Sur ton matelas, quoi.

- Mouais. Ca perd un peu de romantisme. Mais bon, ça doit être classe d'avoir la salive de Sasuke-kun sur…

Elle se tut brusquement, le visage comme prit d'un accès de folie. Elle leva des yeux meurtriers vers Naruto.

- T'as pas dit qu'il avais dormi sur toi ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, je pense bien. Euh…. Dis-moi, Sakura-chan, tu pourrais me regarder autrement ? C'est pas que ça me dérange, hein, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais plus vivre trèstrès longtemps….

- C'EST QUOI CA ? SASUKE-KUN A DORMI SUR TOI ? ET TU L'AS LAISSE FAIRE ? TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ? TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! NON MAIS VOUS ETES PAS GENES TOUS LES DEUX ! ET NOUS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ? ou alors vous vous etes drogues ! ce serait pas etonnant ca ! ca expliquerait pourquoi tu souris toujours et pourquoi il a jamais froid et dit jamais rien !

Elle se lança à la poursuite de Naruto qui, encore une fois, ne comprenait pas. Cette fois-ci, par contre, Sasuke n'était pas là pour le protéger. C'est Kakashi qui arrêta Sakura, sans sortir de son lit, avec un Kage Bunshin.

- VOUS ETES PAS FOUS DE CRIER COMME CA DES LE MATIN ! Y'en a qui veulent dormir ! Alors vous faites un effort, vous vous bagarrez où vous le voulez, mais loin ! Que je puisse garder l'œil fermé ! Compris ?

* * *

><p>Ils mangèrent en silence ce matin-là. Seul Naruto était de bonne humeur, mais parmi trois ronchons qui ne disaient rien, il n'avait pas d'idée pour combler le silence. D'autant plus qu'il en voulait à Sasuke d'avoir taché son sac de couchage. Après le déjeuner, ils prirent le temps de ranger leur campement, afin de laisser l'occasion au brun de réparer sa douce erreur.<p>

Ils partirent ensuite, toujours en silence, trois de mauvaise humeur et un ayant pardonné Sasuke. Ils arrivèrent à seize heures, comme l'avait prédit Kakashi, baignés d'une pluie diluvienne.

Le village était désert. Seuls quelques chats se promenaient, anxieux, sur les routes boueuses du hameau. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énerver Naruto.

- Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Nous sommes les…

Sakura plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

- Tais-toi ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, ici ! Si les gens ne se montrent pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! N'oublie pas que c'est une mission de rang B…

Ils se serrèrent, Sasuke et Naruto surveillant l'arrière, les deux autres l'avant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ; seul le vent soufflait dans les arbres alentours et la pluie lourde s'écrasait dans des flaques étirées le long des allées.

- C'est sinistre…

Ils continuèrent de progresser dans le village, s'approchant de plus en plus du centre. Les volets étaient tirés dans les chaumières, les cheminées sans fumée. L'eau ruisselait sous les toits de chaume. Sakura frissonna.

- On se croirait au Moyen-âge...

- Rares sont les villages qui ont les moyens de Konoha. Appeler l'aide des ninjas doit sûrement leur avoir coûté jusqu'à la peau des mollets. Tu n'as pas encore fait assez de missions pour savoir ça. Nous avons de la chance d'être de Konoha.

-Ero-Sennin m'a déjà parlé de ça. Konoha est l'un des villages les plus riches de Pays du Feu.

- Nous sommes plus riches que beaucoup de villes.

- Mais je ne dirais pas que nous avons de la chance d'être ninjas. Risquer nos vies dans des endroits pareils…

- Nous mourrons pour une bonne cause après avoir apporté notre aide aux gens toute notre vie. Quoi de mieux ?

- Ne pas risquer de se faire torturer à chaque mission. Ce serait déjà un bon début.

Le ciel s'assombrissait. Un nuage noir allait passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Même Kakashi avait ses cheveux collés sur sa tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un embranchement.

- Par où ?

-Aucune importance. A droite.

Ils reprirent leur progression. Après quelques mètres, Naruto s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il serrait les dents, le teint blême, les yeux rougis, pupilles dilatées. Il tremblait. Sakura agita sa main devant le brun.

- Sasuke-kun ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Ses yeux virevoltaient d'un coin à l'autre de la rue, sur les volets tirés, les cheminées éteintes, les portes fermées, les rues désertes. Il se revoyait à sept ans, un paquet de shurikens dans la main, rentrer chez lui en courant. Il revoyait son frère, sans aucune égratignure, lui parler calmement du massacre de sa famille. Il revoyait ses parents étalés sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Il revoyait les fleuves ensanglantés qui s'écoulaient des morts dans la rue, sous la pluie.

Sans remarquer ses coéquipiers, il se mit à hurler, à maudire intérieurement son frère meurtrier, à pleurer ses parents.

- Sasuke…

Il était comme pris d'une fureur subite. Il avait sortit son épée de Kusanagi et à présent escrimait dans le vide, utilisant des techniques toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres.

Les autres s'éloignèrent de lui. Kakashi releva son bandeau pour libérer son sharingan.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il ne vous considère pas comme un ennemi.

- Je sais. Mesure de précaution.

- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

- Aucune idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, au fait ?

- Je l'ignore. Surveillez vos arriè ennemi puissant est peut-être dans les parages.

- Je ne pense pas. Il serait parti à sa poursuite, plutôt que de se battre dans le vide.

- Mieux vaut être prudent. On ne sait pas. Un genjutsu ? Qui sait ?

Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, encerclant leur ami pour l'empêcher de partir, tout en scrutant les rues et l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient aux aguets.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une mission comme ça…

Kakashi redressa la tête, du haut de son toit, et fixa les deus jeunes encore sains d'esprit.

- S'il s'en prend à l'un de nous, oubliez qu'il est votre ami ! Il deviendrait dangereux ! Nous devrions le neutraliser et APRES le soigner !

Sakura éclata de pleurs. Elle frotta ses yeux, tentant de se contenir. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui dit de s'écarter. Qu'elle pleurerait plus loin.

- Non ! Je veux vous aider ! Moi aussi, je m'inquiète !

- Kakashi-sensei ! On peut faire quoi pour l'arrêter ?

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant.

- Il n'a pas activé son sharingan ! On peut peut-être le prendre par surprise… Mais si on échoue, à mon avis il faudra le combattre !

- No problem ! Je m'en occupe !

Naruto se tourna vers son amie.

-Reste ici. Surveille les environs. Ne t'inquiète plus, ça va aller. Je m'en occupe. Je le ramènerai.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, il est revenu après deux ans…

- Sakura-chan ! Fais moi confiance ! Je te le promets !

Il prit la pose du mec cool.

- J'ai la situation en mains.

Il ôta son sac de ses épaules et fouilla dedans.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! Me déconcentrez pas !

- Non, Naruto ! C'est trop risqué ! NARUTO !

- Vous inquiétez pas !

Il disparu derrière une maison.

* * *

><p>- Bon, alors… Elles sont où, ces bouteilles ? Ah ! Les voilà !<p>

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un grand sourire satisfait lorsqu'il sortit un petit flacon de son sac. Il l'agita un peu, observant le liquide qui coulait à l'intérieur. Puis il la posa devant lui.

- Bien ! Alors… Commençons !

Il prit une position méditative et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Puis il attrapa la fiole, souleva le capuchon. Il se mit torse nu.

- Il m'en reste plus que deux, après… Je vais devoir y retourner !

Il se versa le contenu de la fiole sur le visage, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur sa technique. Il sentait l'huile des crapauds ruisseler sur son visage, descendre dans son cou ; contourner se clavicules, longer ses pectoraux, s'arrêter sur le collier de shodaime Hokage, contourner ses tétons, et, pour les plus intrépides, suivre le creux de ses abdominaux. Il sentait la puissance de la Nature entrer en lui par les rivières de ces gouttes d'huile qui se mêlaient à l'eau.

- Yosh !

Sans prendre le temps de ramasser ses affaires, trop pressé de rendre la paix à son ami, il sauta sur les toits et rejoignit son équipe. Il eut tôt fait de les retrouver, guidé par les kiai de Sasuke et les pleurs de Sakura, plus rapide encore que d'habitude grâce au mode ermite.

- Me voilà ! Yooooosh, c'est parti !

Il souffla dans ses mains, sauta entre Kakashi et Sakura, s'approcha de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, esquiva un brasier gigantesque projeté plus ou moins aléatoirement par le brun, puis sauta au-dessus de quelques kunaïs. Il atterrit derrière lui, se retourna, et l'attrapa avec forces dans ses bras nus.

Le tout avait dû durer quelques deux dixièmes de secondes.

- On ne bouge plus !

Sasuke se stoppa net, son katana vola dans les airs projeté par l'inertie, et retomba quelques rues plus loin. Naruto assura sa prise sur lui.

- C'est fini. Je suis là.

Le brun eut un hoquet suivit de quelques spasmes durant lesquels Naruto s'efforça de ne pas lui broyer les os tout en l'empêchant de bouger.

Silence. On n'entendait que les pleurs de Sakura par-dessus ceux de Dame Nature. Sasuke resta quelques minutes ainsi, puis laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule du blond.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- … Merci.

Et, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la mission, il s'endormit dans les bras du blond. Kakashi arriva et prit les choses en main.

- Naruto, essaye de trouver de la place dans une maison. Frappe avant d'entrer, c'est pas chez toi. Emmène Sasuke. Sakura ! C'est bon. Naruto a réglé le problème. On s'arrête ici.

Tu peux aller chercher leurs affaires ?

Alors seulement, elle osa ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Sasuke assoupit sur l'épaule d'un Naruto en pantalon, qui le portait du style "sac à patates chiques" pour ne pas trop l'abîmer. A la vue du visage serein de son sensei, elle se permit un soupir rassuré.

- Hein, euh… Quoi ? Euh… Oui ! bien sur ! Quoi exactement ?

- Le sac de Naruto ainsi que ses vêtements, et l'épée de Sasuke.

- Hai !

Elle parti promptement à la recherche de ces objets perdus, espérant pour une fois servir à autre chose qu'à pleurer.

- Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais plus pleuré comme une mijaurée… Si Ino apprend ça…

Elle trouva le sac de Naruto, ses vêtements éparpillés par terre dans la boue, sales.

- Baka ! T'aurais pu être un peu plus soigneux ! Enfin…. Toi t'as su l'arrêter….

Elle s'apprêtait à les ranger dans son sac, lorsqu'elle aperçut un reflet à l'intérieur. Elle y plongea la main et en sortit un petit flacon.

- On dirait du parfum…

Elle ouvrit le bouchon et sentit l'odeur, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

- Ah non, c'est plutôt de l'huile. Mais de l'huile de quoi ?

Curieuse, elle porta le flacon à sa bouche et y versa une petite gorgée.

L'effet fut rapide. Elle se sentit étrange, tout d'abords, puis elle eut l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait à elle. Que l'air lui rentrait dans le corps et s'y mélangeait, que ce mélange instable se rompait rapidement en déséquilibrant son chakra.

- Et bien ! Heureusement que je n'ai bu qu'une petite gorgée ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ça dans son sac, lui ? A quoi ça peut bien lui servir ?

Elle surveilla que personne ne la regardait, et ouvrit son propre sac pour y cacher le flacon.

- On verra tout ça une fois rentrée !

Elle ramassa le flacon et repartit chercher l'épée de Kusanagi.

* * *

><p>- Bon, alors, elle est où, cette épée ?<p>

Cela faisait déjà six minutes qu'elle errait, seule, dans les rues de ce village désolé. Ses cheveux volaient au gré d'un vent sinistre, et plusieurs fois, elle se retourna, kunai à la main, pour se protéger d'une mèche qu'elle avait prise pour un ennemi. Son cœur battait. Elle n'était pas tranquille dans cet endroit.

- Les autres doivent m'attendre… Peut-être qu'ils s'inquiètent déjà !

Elle parcouru encore quelques rues, sans trouver l'objet de ses recherches. Excédée, elle pesta. Elle en avait assez de cette mission, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment encore commencé. Elle voulait s'asseoir, sécher ses cheveux. Il lui paraissait également d'une extrême importance d'élucider le mystère du flacon de Naruto.

Elle voulait avoir Sasuke dans ses bras. Le sentir contre elle, sentir son haleine contre sa peau.

Elle décida alors d'accélérer les choses. Elle prévu d'envoyer quelques clones chercher l'épée, et un autre rejoindre son équipe pour garder un contact.

- Kage Bunshin No Jutsu !

Aspirant ninja-médecin réputée pour sa maîtrise de chakra, il ne lui était arrivé que dans des cas exceptionnels de ne pas donner à une technique l'effet escompté. Elle n'avait pas créé cinq clones. Mais trente-deux. Et elle s'étala par terre dans un grand cri d'extase.

- Queqqq… Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ça ?

- D'où elles sortent toutes les autres ?

- Pourquoi on est si nombreuses ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Ca m'est jamais arrivé !

- En tout cas, je suis sûre d'être assez !

- Je n'aime pas trop ça…

- Quelqu'un a une piste ?

- C'est peut-être le produit de Naruto ?

- Peut-être…

- Pourquoi il y en a une par terre ?

- T'es bête ! C'est l'originale !

- En effet.

- Elle se relèverait pas ?

- Elle va salir nos vêtements à se rouler dans la boue…

- Et nos cheveux.

- Je refuse d'avoir des cheveux bruns !

- On a pas tellement le choix, nous, tu sais !

- Mais sinon, pourquoi elle se roule par terre ?

- Elle a par l'air bien.

- D'ici, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sourit.

- Je confirme : on dirait que Sasuke-kun vient de l'embrasser…

- C'EST VRAI ? OHOOOH !

- BAKA ! Tu t'en souviendrais s'il m'avait embrassée !

- Toi ou l'originale ?

- Taisez-vous, Sakuras. C'est pas la question. Ce qu'on devrait chercher, c'est ce qu'il lui prend.

- Toujours sérieuse, hein, moi !

- Au moins je garde la tête froide…

- Eh ! Pas que toi !

- Bon ! Regroupez-vous autour d'elle !

- Hai !

- Vous deux, venez avec moi. On va s'occuper d'elle. Les autres, n'approchez pas.

Obéissantes à elle-même, elles formèrent un cercle presque parfait. Après quelques minutes, une vingtaine se dissipèrent et la vraie Sakura se redressa sans avoir rien dit auparavant.

- Je vous explique. Après avoir fait ma technique, j'ai eu comme un grand frisson et je me suis sentie super bien. Comme si Sasuke-kun m'avait embrassée… je sais plus qui l'a dit, mais c'est vraiment dans l'idée. En même temps, mes jambes ont lâché. Alors j'ai deux hypothèses : soir je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu cela, et peut-être est-ce un effet du hameau ou d'un genjutsu, soit c'est le flacon de Naruto. Dans ce cas-là, et il me semble plus que probable, ce liquide pourrait bien être de la drogue. Je sens encore cet effet agréable dans mon corps. Il semble que ça ait déstabilisé mon chakra, ce qui serait en rapport avec ce que j'ai ressentit après en avoir bu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais le garder avec moi pour faire les vérifications qui s'imposent. OK ?

- Hai !

- Bon. Vous deux, vous rejoignez les autres. Les autres, par groupe de deux, vous allez rechercher l'épée de Kusanagi. Quand vous l'avez trouvée, l'une de vous se dissipera pour que je sache où vous êtes. Vous attendrez mon arrivée. OK ?

- Hai !

- Et toi, tu restes avec moi. C'est plus prudent.

- Je m'épaterai toujours.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait, dans une telle situation ?

- Cette situation n'est pas désespérée. Elle est seulement… Différente. Imprévue. Mais pas désespérée.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon, allons-y !

Elles s'en allèrent alors, laissant cette rue morbide vide, avec comme seule compagnie les maisons sans vie et la pluie qui s'abattaient inlassablement sur le hameau.


	3. Soirée au coin du feu

Chapter 3 : Soirée au coin du feu

Naruto entra dans une petite chaumière, suivit de Kakashi. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise, devant la cheminée. Le feu était éteint. Il soupira.

Naruto, son ami toujours perché à son épaule, se mit à inspecter les lieux. Il fit le tour de la petite maison, ouvrit chaque porte, regarda chaque placard. Puis il entra dans la chambre, le lit défait, et y jeta avec plus ou moins de ménagement Sasuke. Il le regarda un instant, puis retourna devant la cheminée à côté de son sensei. Il se frotta les bras.

- Et bien, il fait pas chaud !

- C'est la pluie. Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?

- Technique des crapauds : mode ermite.

- D'accord.

Ils se turent et patientèrent encore quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées. De temps en temps, Naruto se frictionnait le torse ou les bras pour se réchauffer. Des bruits venant de la chambre leur parvenaient également, Sasuke dormait d'un sommeil agité.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Sasuke ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Son comportement depuis le début de la mission.

- Aucune idée.

De nouveau, un silence pesant prit place. Kakashi avait remit son bandeau en place et observait d'un oeil morne la pluie derrière la vitre. Il pensait à Sakura. Sa petite élève. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'envoyer seule ?

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux envoyer un clone sur le toit de la maison ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que Sakura nous retrouve.

- Ah, oui. Bonne idée !

Il obtempéra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis se leva. Il avait besoin de bouger pour se réchauffer. Ses muscles contractés demandaient qu'on pensât à eux. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveux à son habitude, en attendant son amie. Parfois, il passait la tête dans la chambre, pour surveiller que Sasuke dormît bien. Puis, le voyant prendre ses aises dans les draps d'un inconnu, retournait à son occupation pédestre.

- Tu as froid ?

- Je caille ! Ca se voit pas ?

- Tu pouvais le dire ! J'aurais allumé un feu !

- Vous auriez pu le faire de vous-même ! Comment voulez-vous que j'y pense ?

- Parce que tu as froid, peut-être…

- Oh, ça va, hein ! On a compris !

Kakashi se leva, éloigna les chaises de la cheminée et s'y accroupit.

- Les cendres sont froides… Cela fait un certain temps que plus aucun feu n'a été fait ici.

Il déplaça quelques bûches à sa convenance, puis mit feu au tout à l'aide d'un Katon. Les flammes crépitèrent joyeusement en projetant une lumière chaude sur les murs de la chaumière.

- Tout de suite, ça va mieux !

- Aaaah… Ca fait du bien… Merci beaucoup, Kakashi-sensei !

Naruto s'allongea par terre, le torse contre la pierre et tout près des flammes.

- Ne te brûle pas !

- Vous inquiétez pas J'ai assez d'eau sur moi pour fournir une rizière !

- C'est de la transpiration, ça.

- Beuh ! Vous êtes dégueu ! Non, ce n'est que de l'eau. Et un peu d'huile.

- De l'huile ?

- Des crapauds. Pour le mode ermite.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça un jour.

- Evidemment.

- Mais, dis-moi… Ce n'est pas cette huile-là que Jiraya-Sama utilise pour ses techniques ?

- Ah, peut-être. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'alors, elle est inflammable.

Naruto coupa sa respiration. Puis il déglutit.

- En effet.

Il s'éloigna du feu, en restant toutefois à une distance suffisante pour qu'il puisse bien profiter de sa chaleur. Puis il leva la tête.

- Tiens ? Sakura-chan arrive. Mon clone s'est dissipé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, la porte s'ouvrait et une éponge rose brunâtre entrait. Elle bloqua le verrou, ôta ses chaussures et s'approcha du feu en jetant son sac et celui du blond dans un coin de la pièce.

- Voilà ! En tout cas, il pleut bien maintenant ! Je suis frigorifiée ! Naruto, ton haut est dans ton sac.

Elle s'appuya à la garde de l'épée, pointe entre deux tatamis.

- J'ai finalement retrouvé son katana. Je le mets où ?

- Sasuke est derrière. Dans le lit.

Elle s'en alla et revint juste après.

- Dis-moi, Sakura… D'où vient cette boue ?

- Plat préparé. Je m'en suis cuisiné avant de partir pour cette mission. C'est vrai que de la boue, on peut toujours en avoir besoin ! Celle-ci c'est de la vraie de Konoha !

- Tu… C'est vrai ou tu me prends pour une tourte ?

- Sérieusement, je… J'ai glissé. Par terre, dans l'eau. C'est comme ça que j'ai retrouvé l'épée de Kusanagi, d'ailleurs : je suis tombé juste devant. Encore un peu et je m'embrochais !

Elle fit un sourire honteux afin de donner plus de crédit à ses paroles.

- Mais si je n'étais pas tombée, je ne l'aurais certainement pas vue ! Elle était complètement recouverte de boue !

- Mouais… Et le sac de Naruto ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé facilement, je l'avais vu partir avec juste avant et il…

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Sakura et Kakashi sautèrent sur leurs jambes en regardant dans la direction de Naruto. Kakashi avait une main à son bandeau, l'autre à sa cuisse droite pour pouvoir se saisir rapidement d'un kunaï.

- Ils sont trempés…

Sakura s'approcha de Naruto, l'air faussement enjoué.

- Oh, ils sont trempés ? Tes vêtements sont mouillés ? Et là, il y a même de la boue… C'est triste, hein ! Comment tu va faire, BAKA ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur le crâne pois retourna s'asseoir, mécontente. Son sensei fit de même. Naruto enleva à nouveau ses vêtements et les accrocha à un dossier d'une chaise qu'il mit devant le feu.

- Et voilà… J'ai de nouveau froid…

Un bruit léger leur parvint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sasuke ?

- Il y a eu des cris… Ca m'a réveillé…

Il se leva et marcha péniblement vers le groupe. Il chancelait et se retenait aux murs avec ses mains.

- Sasuke-kun ! Ne te force pas ! Retourne te coucher !

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Rien… J'ai juste passé des vêtements trempés…

Sasuke sourit.

- Ah.

- Bon, aller, retourne te coucher maintenant ! T'as mauvaise mine. Tu ferais peur à n'importe qui avec cette tête-là !

- J'avoue que… tu n'as pas l'air bien, Sasuke-kun.

Il soupira nostalgiquement et fit demi-tour.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto.

- Baka. Tu l'as réveillé.

- Je l'avais oublié… A voir sa tête, je crois que je peux me taire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

- Hein ?

- Pour le laisser dormir.

Kakashi se leva.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant que le temps a passé, on va devoir manger !

Naruto se dressa soudain, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant s'échapper quelques dents affamées.

- Quel dommage… Mais on a quoi ?

- Des restes. Carpes et champignons. Ou alors, vous pouvez toujours aller chercher une épicerie…

- Vous croyez ?

- Mais non ! Naruto, réfléchis ! On n'a vu personne depuis qu'on est ici ! Pas de fumée aux maisons ! Pas de lumière aux fenêtres ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais certainement, l'épicier du coin ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de clients.

- C'est affreux, dis comme ça !

- C'est notre raison d'exister. Si le monde était beau, nous planterions des radis et des dahlias. Mais nous ne sommes pas payés pour être fleuristes.

Ils se turent, déprimés. Kakashi n'était pas content. Ses élèves auraient dû savoir ce genre de choses depuis longtemps déjà. Avaient-ils chômé ? Avait-il chômé ? Il devrait absolument cacher cela à Gai. Avec une équipe de seulement deux membres (Lee et Tenten), il pouvait se consacrer plus profondément à l'éducation de chacun.

Ils trouvèrent une marmite et la posèrent sur le feu. Les restes de nourriture des propriétaires étaient pour la plupart défraîchis. Ils n'y touchèrent pas, estimant qu'il y avait encore des chances que les propriétaires reviennent un jour, voire sous peu ; et de toute façon Naruto n'avait aucune envie de manger des fruits fripés. Ils prirent un peu d'eau de pluie qui s'était déversée dans un tonneau à l'extérieur et la firent bouillir. Ils y jetèrent alors les restes pour en faire une sorte de bouillon, puis y ajoutèrent des nouilles pour leur faire des « râmens de l'aventurier » comme s'amusa à les appeler le blond, heureux d'en avoir droit.

Le feu crépitait joyeusement en projetant des ombres sur les murs et le plafond. Finalement, ils étaient contents de s'être arrêté tôt. Cela leur permettait de se reposer, et de mieux se préparer à la journée que celle passée annonçait lugubre. Naruto s'était mit près du feu, ses vêtements n'étant pas encore secs.

Sasuke dormait toujours de l'autre côté, et de temps à autre ils l'entendaient remuer dans son sommeil. Le ciel s'obscurcissait progressivement. La nuit se rapprochait petit à petit.

Lorsqu'il trouva que le repas semblait prêt, Kakashi demanda à Naruto de mettre approximativement le couvert. Celui-ci sortit alors la vaisselle des propriétaires, des bols peints, gravés pour certains, d'un style différent de Konoha. Sakura ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Whaaa… Ils sont beaux ! On peut en prendre avec nous, Kakashi-sensei ? S'il vous plaît ?

- Sakuraaa…

- De toutes façon les gens sont morts ! Alors on dérange personne si on les prend !

- Sakura.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! Ils sont crevés, les gens ! Alors ils s'en foutent ! C'est quand même mieux qu'on les prenne, si c'est pour qu'ils soient perdus et se cassent !

- Sakura !

Un gémissement leur parvint. Sasuke protestait dans son sommeil. Naruto alla le voir. Kakashi soupira, puis fixa son élève.

- Ca va pas de parler comme ça ? Oublie tu les idéaux des ninjas ? Veux tu devenir une pilleuse ? Un bandit de grand chemin ? Une nukenin ? Vas-tu t'abaisser au vol ?

Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Mais je suis d'accord, si à la fin de notre mission nous avons eu la preuve de leur mort, pour que nous emportions quelques… souvenirs…

- Merci Kakashi-sensei !

- Mais dans la modération.

Il versa le contenu de la marmite dans trois bols puis se tourna vers Naruto qui se tenait entre le salon et la chambre, pour pouvoir surveiller son ami. Il le regarda.

- On le réveille ou il mangera plus tard ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il compte dormir toute la nuit. Et puis, ça le mettra de mauvaise humeur s'il mange froid. Il _déteste_ manger quelque chose qui a refroidit.

Sakura dressa soudain la tête, avide de détails croustillants sur son idole. Tout ce qui lui permettait de surprendre Ino l'intéressait, et l'intéressait d'autant plus quand c'était au sujet du ténébreux.

- C'est vrai ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Alooooors… Une fois qu'il gelait et que sa maison avait des problèmes de chauffage, il est venu dormir dans mon appart'. Moi j'avais mangé, euh… La même chose que lui, donc c'était… Du riz avec… de la sauce bolognaise. J'avais acheté la sauce toute faite et le riz datait de la veille, c'était un reste. Moi j'ai tout mis dans un bol et j'ai mangé comme ça. Quand il m'a vu faire, il a presque grimpé au plafond en imaginant manger un plat refroidit. T'imagines pas la tête qu'il a faite ce jour-là ! Là non plus, il n'était pas très classe ! On aurait dit qu'il avait une phobie… Puis je lui ai tout réchauffé au micro-onde et ça l'a rassuré.

Sakura n'avait pas écouté grand-chose.

- Il a dormit chez toi ?

- Bein oui, c'est quoi le problème ? Il a le droit, non ? Si on est dans la même équipe !

- Et pourquoi pas chez moi, hein ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me demander asile à moi ! Pourquoi il a préféré te demander à toi ?

- Parce que je l'ai croisé en rue, peut-être ? Et aussi parce que je ne lui tourne pas autour tout le temps ! Je n'essaie pas de vampiriser son air ! Je ne suis pas à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau plus ou moins intime à mater !

- Je... Tant que ça ?

- Non, j'exagère ? Mais bon, quand même un peu ! Tu aurais réagi comment s'il t'avait demandé de dormir chez toi ?

- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là…

Elle se plongea dans ses pensées en touillant distraitement dans son bol. Ca sentait bon dans la pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle essaierait bien de se faire un menu dans ce genre-là une fois à Konoha, rendue chez elle.

- Naruto ? Tu vas le réveiller ?

- OK.

Jeta un regard en direction de ses vêtements, toujours humides, puis marcha vers son ami. Il s'agenouilla près de sa tête et observa ses yeux clos. Il hésita.

- Le problème, c'est que si je le réveille, il va m'en vouloir ! Mais si je ne le réveille pas aussi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les mains, le plus silencieusement possible. Sasuke se retourna dans son sommeil, faisant face au blond. Celui-ci arrêta de respirer. Il examina ses mains, et en posa une sur l'épaule de son ami. Pas de réaction. Il serra doucement et secouant légèrement.

- MmmgnNarutognmb…

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Bon, tu dors ou tu dors pas, là ?

Ne le voyant pas ouvrir les yeux, il se pencha sur son oreille et lui murmura de se réveiller. Sa main sur son épaule le repoussa sur le dos, pour l'agiter un peu plus.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

- Que ?

- Ah ! T'es réveillé !

- Euh… Ouais mais gnenfin yeuh…

- On mange. Et comme je sais que tu détestes manger froid…

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, encore tout engourdi bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup dormi. Il inspira brièvement, puis soudain sembla gagner de la vigueur.

- Mmm ! Ca sent booooooooooon !

- Nouilles-carpes-champis. J'ai jamais goûté. Tu pourras tester les « Râmens de l'aventurier » en exclusivité ! Aller, debout !

- Eh, attends. J'suis crevé.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Sasuke le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, troublé. Puis il se reprit. Naruto lui proposait de l'aider à marcher… Mais en même temps, le ténébreux ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aidé pour quelque chose comme ça : marcher ! Il en allait de son honneur ! Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son ami. Puis les rouvrit soudain en les baissant vers le blond.

- Ah mais tu es…

Il venait de remarquer qu'il était torse nu. Il perdit son regard quelques instants dans les poils rebelles qui s'entremêlaient en tous sens entre son nombril et ce que cachait son pantalon. S'en rendant compte, il leva aussitôt les yeux en rougissant.

- Je veux bien.

Il jeta la couverture au bout du lit et se redressa. Il s'étira longuement, profitant du même bien-être que celui que l'on ressent après avoir longtemps dormi. Il bâilla à s'en écraser les côtes avec son menton puis regarda son ami qui s'était relevé. Il soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, à savoir se lever, mais, appelé par le doux chant d'un repas bien chaud, il se força à se lever.

Il s'assit d'abords sur le lit, tentant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Naruto qui était sur ses deux jambes, puis il martyrisa ses pauvres genoux en leur ordonnant de le mettre debout. Ils protestèrent douloureusement et Sasuke tomba dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci l'attrapa habilement et passa son bras sur sa taille pour le faire tenir droit. Ils commencèrent à marcher, lentement, au rythme auquel les muscles de l'Uchiwa se réveillaient.

Celui-ci était ailleurs. Etre collé à son ami, contre son torse nu, sentir son odeur peut-être pas fraîche mais tellement naturelle, pouvoir lui faire confiance pour qu'il ne tombe pas… Il se perdit contre lui, prit ses aises en s'appuyant plus qu'il ne le devait. De toutes façon, il était épuisé. Alors autant en profiter.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les deux autres s'étaient installés confortablement, contre leur sac. Ils les attendaient pour manger.

- On aurait très bien pu lui apporter un bol dans son lit, Naruto, tu sais.

Celui-ci pouffa.

- J'y avais même pas pensé !

Sasuke le regarda étrangement.

- A quoi ?

- Quoi à quoi ?

- T'as même pas pensé à quoi ?

- Ben… A te faire manger au lit…

- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne mange jamais au lit ! T'es pas fou ?

Ils s'assirent, tous se posant des questions sur le comportement de Sasuke qui se mit face à Naruto.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Manger au lit ! T'imagines pas ? Et si je renverse ? Si je laisse tomber des miettes ? Ca tache les draps ! C'est dégueu ! Un lit c'est pas fait pour bouffer !

- Moi ça m'a jamais choqué…

- Mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! En plus, manger couché c'est pas facile ! Et c'est surtout très mauvais pour le… Pour le…

- En fait, rien n'a jamais été prouvé. Tsunade-sama m'a parlé de ça. Après avoir entendu parlé de quelqu'un pour qui manger couché était insupportable, elle a analysé toutes sortes de cas de repas couché. Mais elle n'a jamais rien trouvé qui puisse déconseiller cette attitude. Elle a seulement inventé une technique qui consiste à manger aussi facilement que debout, ce qui lui a permis de boire son saké _aussi_ au lit. Shizune lui en veut encore, d'ailleurs.

- Pour le… pour le… Bref, c'est pas bon. Et en plus, c'est vraiment désagréable ! J'ai jamais trouvé une bonne position !

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Ce Sasuke ne l'avait pas écoutée du tout.

- Bref, je refuse de manger couché.

- C'est pas tout ça, tu es gentil Sasuke, mais j'ai faim, moi ! On mange ?

- Ouais. Ittadakimasu !

- Ittadakimasu.

Après un instant, les deux autres entamèrent leur repas.

Sasuke mangeait distraitement. Il mâchait machinalement sa nourriture et ne l'avalait que quand il se souvenait de sa présence dans sa bouche. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient tous mangé religieusement, Kakashi tapota son épaule. Sasuke s'écarta de quelques centimètres.

- Sasuke ?

Pas de réponse. Son sensei poursuivit.

- Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu t'es… pourquoi tu as perdu les pédales, tantôt ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Naruto… Tu peux arrêter de m'observer comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que je suis bizarre… J'ai un mouchet ou quoi ?

Il passa sa main sous son nez : rien.

- S'il te plaît… Ca me met mal à l'aise.

Naruto prit un air intrigué.

- Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Je suis épuisé mais je vais bien ! Pourquoi ?

- Tu…

Sakura prit les devants.

- Tu es encore bien toi ?

- Je quoi ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent dans un sentiment de confusion générale. Kakashi leva une main pour être sûr que les deux autres ne parlassent pas.

- Sasuke ?

Il regarda encore quelques secondes son ami, puis attaqua avidement ses nouilles. - Tu es sûr que tu ne… ressens… rien d'étrange ?

Sasuke ne leva pas le regard, pas plus qu'il ne répondit.

- Tu peux me répondre, Sasuke ? Au moins me dire quelque chose ? Pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas pour rien !

Sasuke releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Sinon, tu es vraiment doué pour faire de la cuisine ! C'est étonnant que tu ne te fasses jamais aucun plat toi-même, chez toi… Toujours des plats à réchauffer et des trucs dans le genre… Tu es vraiment doué pour la cuisine !

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta, gêné :

- Tu pourras me dire comment tu fais ? M'apprendre ? Parce que j'en ai marre de bouffer des trucs cramés ou pâteux chaque soir… Ca fait plusieurs années que je m'exerce, hein, quand je suis à la maison le soir, ça m'est arrivé que très rarement d'aller dans un restaurant ou d'acheter des plats tous faits… J'essaye chaque soir, et quand ça marche vaguement je prends des notes, mais… J'ai jamais mangé quelque chose de vraiment bon… Même les tiramisus, quand c'est moi qui les prépare, sont immangeables… Pourtant c'est ce que je préfère !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Dis… Tu pourrais me répondre ! C'est pas que je veuille vraiment une réponse, mais que je sois pas seul à causer !

Naruto déglutit, puis, après un long regard avec son sensei, ouvrit la bouche.

- Sasuke… C'est pas moi qui ait cuisiné…

- Ah ? C'est qui alors ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

- On a l'air seuls… C'est encore un plat préparé ?

Il avisa les restes de carpes dans un coin.

- Non plus… Ah ! J'y suis ! Tu as fait venir un traiteur ! C'est une occasion !

- Sasuke… Il n'y a aucune occasion aujourd'hui… Pas de fête, pas d'anniversaire…

- Tu m'offres un dîner ? 'Fallait pas ! J'ai une dette maintenant !

Il fit un sourire coquin.

- Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir te la payer… J'ai pas d'argent sur moi…

Sakura craqua. Elle sauta sur l'Uchiwa et lui asséna un coup de poing sur le crâne. Il se laissa faire et retomba sur le sol, terrorisé, se protégeant de ses bras d'un danger inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'EST QUOI, TON PROBLEME ? C'EST TON SENSEI LE TRAITEUR ! POURQUOI T'ES PAS NORMAL ? T'ETAIS BIEN AVANT ! AVANT CETTE MISSION ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT TU FAIS DES TRUCS BIZARRES, TU DIS DES TRUCS BIZARRES !

Elle s'affala par terre en regardant Sasuke qui avait mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- C'es quoi ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke ? Tu…. Tu… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je… Je t'ai…

- Je… Je… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce qui m'a… frappé ? C'est quoi ? Et… C'est possible que j'aie mal aux oreilles ? J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de _magie_ m'attaque… Ou une technique de ninjas… Mais ça existe pas, tout ça… Dis-moi, Naruto ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

Sakura se rejeta sur lui.

- MERDE ! SI, ON EXISTE, SINISTRE ABRUTI ! ON EST DEVANT TOI ! TU NOUS VOIS PAS ? C'EST CA ? ALORS RECONNAIS LE !

Sasuke se mit en boule, les mains sur la nuque, pour se protéger des coups de Sakura. Naruto sauta sur ses jambes, gifla Sakura et se mit devant son ami.

- CA VA PAS DE LE FRAPPER COMME CA ? Tu vois pas qu'il est pas bien ? Laisse le tranquille ! On va le laisser manger, puis on le remettre au lit et on verra demain !

Entre deux pleurs, Sasuke parvint à redresser la tête. Il ne repéra aucun inconnu dans la pièce. Alors, prudemment, il se mit à genoux. Puis Naruto tourna la tête pour le surveiller, inquiet. Sasuke n'en put plus. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami, le faisant tomber en arrière, et, tout en se confondant en excuse, se lova contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'il entendit son sauveur hurler, il s'écarta d'un bond sans comprendre.

- Tu me fais mal ! Abruti ! T'oublie qui tu es ou quoi ? Sers moins fort !

Troublé par ce dont l'accusait Naruto, il se blottit à nouveau contre lui en le serrant – cette fois-ci, il modéra ses forces. Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche, et c'est à ce moment que ses deux jeunes élèves sains d'esprit se rendirent compte de son retour soudain.

- J'ai placé des fils tout autour de la maison. Nous serons alertés en cas de tentative d'intrusion. J'ignore de quoi souffre notre équipier, mais il ne semble pas réagir à Sakura et moi. Peut-être ne réagit-il qu'à toi, Naruto. Nous ne pouvons pas conclure cela pour l'instant. J'ai l'impression qu'il est victime d'une sorte de genjutsu soit d'un niveau supérieur, soit d'un style différent. J'ai essayé deux fois de le briser, en vain. Peut-être souffre-t-il d'un traumatisme étrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, il manque un membre à notre équipe. Nous finirons d'explorer le village demain puis rentrerons à Konoha, quoi que nous trouvions. Sauf si demain il revient à lui Les détails plus tard. Nous ferons des tours de garde cette nuit. Je commence.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui à présent prenait Sasuke dans ses bras en lui parlant calmement comme à ses chats, tout en écoutant attentivement les consignes de son sensei.

- Fais-lui terminer son repas puis couche-le dans le lit. Sakura et moi dormirons à terre. Toi à côté de lui, dans la chambre.

Puis, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura qui retenait des larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Quand on sera rentrés à Konoha, tout ira mieux.

- Oui… Excusez-moi.

Ils terminèrent le repas en silence puis allèrent se coucher sans un mot. Naruto au pied du lit, Sasuke lové contre un oreiller nouvellement adopté, les yeux à moitié fermés, écrasés de fatigue.

- Oyasumi.

- Oyasumi.

Ils s'endormirent tous, sauf un, debout, immobile, s'interrogeant sur le sens de tout ceci.


	4. Doutes ou vérités ?

Chapter 4 : Doutes ou vérités ?

- Kakashi-sensei ?

C'était encore la nuit, la pleine nuit au village sinistre. La lune était voilée de nuages d'orage, et la seule lumière qui parvenait aux yeux de la kunoichi était celle, tamisée, d'un feu mourant. Elle s'assit dans son sac de couchage. On entendait les ronflements légers de Naruto et Sasuke dans la chambre.

- Sakura ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose…

Il soupira.

- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Non… C'est à propos de Naruto.

Elle se leva et chercha son sac à tâtons. Kakashi attisa les braises et remit une bûche. La lumière revint en force quelques instants plus tard.

- Alors ?

Elle s'assit en fouillant dans son sac.

- Quand je suis allée chercher le sac de Naruto et l'épée de Sasuke-kun, hier, j'ai trouvé son sac et ses vêtements éparpillés par terre, dans la boue. Je les ai essorés et frottés un peu, puis, quand je les ai remis dans le sac, j'ai vu…

Elle sortit la bouteille de son sac.

-… Ca briller. Je ne sais pas trop de que c'est… Même pas du tout, d'ailleurs. C'est étrange.

- Je peux voir ?

- Tenez.

Kakashi prit précautionneusement le flacon dans ses mains et l'approcha du feu.

- On dirait…

- J'ai d'abord pensé à du parfum.

- En effet, ça y ressemble. Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Oui.

Le ninja-copieur ôta le capuchon le plus loin de lui qu'il pût. Puis, ne jugeant pas qu'il y ait danger, renifla.

- Drôle de parfum.

- Après, j'ai pensé à de l'huile.

- De l'huile ?

- A voir la consistance, la couleur, l'odeur. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre…

- Tu as raison. Mais je me demande…

Il mit quelques gouttes dans le couvercle et les jeta au feu. Un léger sifflement retentit, et des volutes de fumée s'élevèrent dans la cheminée.

- Non…

- Quoi donc ?

- Rien… Ca ne prouve rien, de toute façon.

- Si vous le dites…

- Je le dis.

Il inspira en se grattant le menton.

- Tu as d'autres pistes ?

- Oui… C'est de celle-là que je voulais vous parler. Ca m'inquiète…

- Vas-y.

Sakura baissa la voix.

- Vous vous souvenez hier matin, quand on vous a réveillé en criant ?

- Evidemment. Vous avez gâché ma matinée…

- Je venais d'imaginer que Naruto et Sasuke-kun se droguaient…

- J'y ai déjà pensé.

- Et donc, … euh… A cause de quoi ?

- Ils sont étranges. Avant, ils se détestaient cordialement et n'en manquaient pas une pour s'insulter. Tellement que j'avais failli demander à Sandaime de les changer d'équipe. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose les rapprochait… Une sorte de secret commun… Mais ce n'était qu'une idée parmi d'autres. Alors ? Toi ?

- J'ai remarqué que Naruto avait tout le temps un sourire énorme sur son visage. Que malgré les épreuves qu'il a traversées – et moi je me serais certainement suicidée plutôt que de les affronter –, il a toujours gardé la joie de vivre. A tel point que c'est presque inhumain. Je demande d'où il tient cette force. Et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il se drogue.

- Et pour Sasuke ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, ils se détestaient royalement il y a quelques années. Puis au bout d'un moment, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Puis Sasuke-kun est parti. Quand il est revenu, à moitié habillé seulement, alors que n'importe qui caillerait à sa place, lui, il ne remarque même pas la pluie ou le gel. Et il s'est tout de suite super bien entendu avec Naruto, malgré les maigres efforts qu'ils font chacun pour le cacher. Je pense qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il a froid à cause de la drogue. C'est un des effets qu'ont certaines. Ca pourrait être ça. Et je me dis qu'il est partit en espérant aussi, en plus d'acquérir de la puissance, ne pas tomber dans le piège de la drogue. Qu'il fuyait la tentation, en quelque sorte.

- Bien raisonné. Je n'y avais jamais songé.

- Et hier, j'ai appris qu'il avait dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

- Quoi ?

Sakura sourit.

- Vous dormiez encore. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas à leur sujet : Naruto m'a toujours couru après, et vous vous souvenez de la crise qu'il a faite à cause de la tache de salive.

- Naturellement. Continue.

- Je pense que si Sasuke n'avait pas pris de drogue, il aurait été écoeuré de dormir dans les bras de Naruto. Et lui de même.

- Mais tout ça ne prouve rien. Ce serait les accuser d'incendie en n'ayant que vu la fumée. On doit d'abord penser à des fumigènes.

- C'est vrai. Alors voici. J'ai goûté ce… liquide.

- Tu as pris des risques.

- Je sais. Mais sur le moment, j'étais surtout excitée. Et je pensais que c'était de l'huile…

- Alors ? Ensuite ?

- Je me suis sentie bizarre. Ca a perturbé mon chakra, j'ai créé une trentaine de clones au lieu de cinq. Et j'ai eu une sensation d'extase… vraiment formidable.

- La drogue est donc l'explication la plus vraisemblable.

- Il me semble.

- Naruto sait que tu lui as pris ce flacon ?

- Normalement non.

- Alors on va le remettre dans son sac, mais avant on va en prélever un peu pour l'analyser à Konoha.

- C'était ce que je comptais faire.

- Tu sais qu'il risque gros.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Deal. Si d'autres preuves sont trouvées, il vend de la drogue à Sasuke.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais je pense qu'on doit continuer l'enquête. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais… C'est notre devoir.

- Bien. Tu comprends ce qu'est la vie de ninja.

Sakura sourit. Puis elle baissa la tête.

- Et Sasuke-kun ?

Kakashi leva les bras.

- Qui sait ? Il en vend peut-être aussi. Mais il a tué Orochimaru. Son cas est plus compliqué. En tout cas, nous n'avons pas de raison de penser qu'il en vend. Si tel est le cas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, lassant planer le sous-entendu. Sakura retint un frisson. Il fut de courte durée.

Un bruit de chute leur parvint, venant de l'autre pièce.

- Mince ! Ils ont entendu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pris suffisamment de précautions…

Deux ronflements synchronisés se firent entendre. Kakashi sourit.

- Mais on dirait qu'on ne craint rien. Bon, je vais me coucher. C'est à ton tout de monter la garde. Tu réveilleras Naruto.

- Hai !

- Et on laisse Sasuke tranquille pour l'instant. Il nous expliquera tout plus tard. Tu le diras à Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle vint réveiller Naruto, elle vit que Sasuke était tombé du lit.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commença à poindre sur les corps de trois endormis. Naruto l'observait sortir de sa cachette pour mieux se dévoiler, sans pudeur.<p>

- Lui il peut le faire…

Il n'avait rien à faire que de regarder par la fenêtre. Veiller avait toujours été le plus dur pour le blond : rester seul, à ne rien faire, à ne pas pouvoir faire du bruit, pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait toujours trouvé que c'était une perte de temps. Mais, conscient qu'il fallait que ce soit fait, il s'y acquittait toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Parfois, quand il était seul, chez lui, il n'avait rien à faire. Personne à qui parler. Alors il allait voir ses chattes et leur parlait tendrement. Il leur racontait sa vie, ses envies, ses peines, le tout en leur donnant des caresses. Qui sait ce qu'elles avaient entendu ? Plus que Naruto n'eût jamais pu jugé, certainement. Elles devaient le connaître mieux que lui-même ne se connaîtrait jamais. Sauf, évidemment, ce que leurs ronronnements étouffaient des murmures faibles de leur maître. Car il n'était pas toujours heureux à compter sa joie. Il ne leur parlait pas seulement de parcs florissants sous la rosée du printemps.

Et parfois, aussi, il chantait. Etre seul lui semblait alors merveilleux : il pouvait chanter à tue-tête sans que personne ne se moque de lui.

Mais en mission, avec trois dormeurs à surveiller, il ne pouvait pas chanter. Même pas fredonner. Silence absolu.

Il soupira. Cette mission était épuisante. Trop différente. Ce n'était pas une simple mission, du style où il arrivait grand sourire, fracassait la tête de ses ennemis ou les convainquait de se mettre vendre des tulipes au marché d'à côté, puis rentrait chez eux. Ce n'était pas de ces missions où de légères dissensions naissaient entre les membres de la team 7, réparées par un bol de râmens ou un autographe d'Ero-sennin.

Il sourit. Ce n'était ici pas des dissensions, mais plutôt des ressensions. Ou des sensions tout court. Et évidemment, des questions. Des interrogassensions.

Il se dirigea vers son ami qui dormait à poings fermés. Il l'observa un instant puis s'agenouilla devant son visage.

- Tu es beau…

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais lorsque les nuages s'ôtèrent du soleil rougis, il oublia ce souci.

Sasuke dormait allongé sur le côté, une main sous sa joue, l'autre cachée dans ses draps. Sa respiration paisible soulevait régulièrement la couverture, puis la laissait retomber sur lui. Une mèche de cheveux pendait nonchalamment devant son nez, et s'agitait nerveusement à chaque fois qu'il vidait ses poumons. Une autre masquait ses yeux fermés. Naruto sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Les rayons du soleil levant passaient à travers la fenêtre fermée et s'étalaient contre le doux visage de l'Uchiwa endormi. Ils s'étiraient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, teintant sa peau pâle d'une divine couleur rouge.

Naruto arrêta de respirer. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, manquant d'air, il reprit son souffle en se questionnant sur la raison de cette apnée.

Un coq chanta. La journée faisait son nid en incrustant ses brindilles panachées dans tous les pores des êtres. La rosée brillait sur l'herbe verte, avivée par la pluie de la veille. L'orage était passé : restait le beau temps.

Naruto remit les mèches de son ami en place puis se releva. Il l'observa encore quelques secondes puis retourna dans le salon. Au moment de passer le seuil, il s'arrêta soudain. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose.

- Naruto… Naru… to…

Le blond sourit tendrement et revint près de son ami. Une main blanche glissa des draps et se cogna contre le rebord du lit. Elle se serra un instant, puis retomba mollement dans le vide.

Naruto l'attrapa doucement. Il profita brièvement de ce contact, puis la reposa à côté de son ami. Celui-ci gémit de bien-être.

Il sembla à Naruto qu'il avait vu deux yeux humides et ténébreux vaguement entrouverts l'observer d'un air comblé lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Mais ils se refermèrent dès que le blond ne fut plus là.

* * *

><p>- Il dort encore ?<p>

- Tu sais bien que c'est un gros fainéant…

- Oui mais il fait presque jour, là…

- Il fait carrément jour, oui ! T'as vu où est le soleil ?

- Taisez-vous, vous deux. Laissez-le dormir.

- Oh c'est bon, hein. T'étais mieux avant.

- Avant ?

- Au début de la mission. T'étais bizarre mais au moins tu ronchonnais pas tout le temps.

- Sakura-chaaaan… Il ronchonne pas… Il est juste…

- Je suis là, n'oublie pas. J'entends tout.

Naruto réfléchit un instant puis fit un grand sourire. Il le cacha bien vite.

- Si, au fait, t'as raison. C'est juste un chiant qui pleurniche tout le temps et qui n'en perd pas une pour se jeter dans mes bras, un exhibitionniste gay, parano et dépressif.

Sasuke ouvrit grands ses yeux.

- C'est vraiment comme ça que je suis pour vous ?

Sakura fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, et approuva le plus naturellement du monde.

- J'osais pas te le dire… Oui… C'est vrai…

- Je… Je…

Il prit une grande inspiration en reculant de quelques pas, atterré. Ses yeux voguaient en tous sens, cherchant une base solide à laquelle s'accrocher.

Ils se fixèrent sur son ami qui l'observait et dissimulant un sourire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils durent quitter les ses yeux bleus. Il ne pourrait pas s'y réfugier. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de ce que représentait réellement Naruto à ses yeux. Il n'était pas qu'un simple ami. En témoignaient les deux jours passés. En témoignait ce dont il avait envie à présent… se réfugier contre son torse doux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

Naruto s'avança, inquiet.

- Sasuke ? Ca va ?

L'Uchiwa n'en put plus et couru dans la chambre. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils dit ça maintenant ? Si froidement ? Pourquoi avaient-ils semblé se réjouir de ce qu'ils annonçaient ? S'en amusaient-ils ?

Il sursauta. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Il fit des yeux ronds, laissant s'échapper quelques larmes de plus sur son visage noyé, et arrêta de respirer. Il ne bougea pas, trop honteux de se laisser aller.

- Sasuke…

Naruto resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- C'est pas vrai Sasuke. C'était pour te taquiner. On pensait pas que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Comment on aurait pu le prévoir ?

Sakura observait la scène à l'entrée de la pièce, en silence. Elle n'osait rien dire. Naruto lui lança un regard puis continua.

- Je suis désolé que ça ait pu te faire du mal. C'est pas mon genre ! Tu me connais !

Sasuke renifla. Puis, sans se retourner, il regarda sa coéquipière, l'air gêné. Naruto compris.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser ?

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla sans un bruit.

- Alors ?

- Je…

- T'inquiète. Y'a rien de vrai dans ce que j'ai dit.

- Je sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance…

Naruto força son ami à se retourner et leva son visage d'une main pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke était vraiment perdu.

- Je t'ai jamais menti. Je me souviens pas d'avoir menti à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Ou alors il le fallait vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il le faut pas vraiment ?

Naruto soupira.

- Je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi ces derniers jours ! Alors te voir comme avant, ça nous a rassuré ! Et puis, il faut bien rire, parfois ! C'était juste pour s'amuser !

Sasuke gémit. Il n'était pas convaincu.

- Quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu as dit… Ca a du vrai. T'a pas inventé.

- Mais noooon… Je te répète que c'était juste comme ça !

- Si Naruto. Ecoute-moi pour une fois.

Le blond n'apprécia pas ce sous-entendu mais laissa passer. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les chiants.

- Je suis chiant. Je suppose que ça va avec le dépressif… Je ne souris jamais… Je sais bien. Mais j'y arrive pas… A cause d'Itachi.

Il sentit la main de Naruto se crisper sur son épaule. Il poursuivit.

- Parano… Ca doit être lié aussi… Normalement je pleurniche pas. C'est juste ces derniers jours, à cause de… De ce matin où t'as…

- Où j'ai ?

- J'ai pas envie de le dire. Et c'est pas normal que je cherche tout le temps à être réconforté. J'ai toujours tout su garder pour moi. Je dois pas avoir besoin d'aide. Je sais pas…

- C'est vrai que je t'ai jamais vu appeler à l'aide. T'as toujours tout fait tout seul.

- L'exhibitionniste, c'est mon kimono… J'y peux rien, c'est super chaud ces trucs-là. Tu devrais essayer une fois…

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, à imaginer Naruto à moitié dévoilé, puis se repris.

- Et pour finir… Je… Je fais tout ça parce que je… Enfin, je pense, hein ! C'est nouveau pour moi ces choses-là. Mais donc, parce que je… Je t'…

- AH, VOUS ETES ENFIN REVEILLE ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on vous attend ! Certainement deux ! Peut-être trois ! Vous êtes pas gêné !

- Sakuraaa… Laisse-moi ouvrir les yeux…

- Ouvrir l'œil, plutôt.

Entendant cette bonne nouvelle, Naruto fit un grand sourire d'extase.

- Tu me diras ça plus tard, Sasuke ! D'accord ? Maintenant je vais aller botter les fesses à Kakashi-sensei !

Le voyant déçu, il ajouta :

- T'en fait pas, grand. On t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment, c'était pas pour te faire du mal.

Il y eut un silence gêné, Sasuke voulant toujours dire ce qu'il lui fallait dire, Naruto ne sachant quoi ajouter pour le réconforter. Celui-ci frappa alors sur sa cuisse :

- Aller ! Je vais voir !

Il hésita un instant, puis se pencha et posa – très brièvement – ses lèvres sur la joue de Sasuke. Il chuchota :

- T'inquiète pas, grand. Je ferai tout pour t'aider.

Il tapota son dos et tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient attablés pour leur déjeuner, profitant des meubles que les propriétaires ne semblaient pas pressés de reprendre. Au menu : rien d'exceptionnel. Le genre de nourriture qu'on regrette d'avoir préparé lorsque vient le moment de le manger.<p>

Sasuke faisait une tête de déterré, qu'attribuait Kakashi aux événements de la veille. Sakura et lui-même songeaient à l'enquête qu'ils menaient à présent. Naruto, seul, affichait un sourire d'une franchise inhumaine.

- Yooosh ! Aujourd'hui, on va enfin savoir ce qui se trame dans ce village !

- Moi, à ta place, je ne serais pas si pressée… Ca doit pas être très réjouissant…

- Je sais, mais… J'ai trop envie de le savoir !

Et, oubliant soudainement la texture de la solution qui prenait place dans son bol, il se rua dessus et engloutit tout sous trois paires d'yeux médusés. Il sauta sur ses jambes et se mit à s'agiter.

- Aller, quoi ! Magnez-vous ! J'ai envie d'explorer !

- Mais… Ce mélange est… immonde !

- Je sais bien ! C'est pas toi qui a déjà tout mangé ! Ca passe mieux d'un coup !

Sakura leva un doigt.

- De un, pour la digestion, il vaut mieux manger lentement. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il n'y a pas que ton estomac qui décompose tes aliments. Ca commence dans ta bouche, avec l'amylase contenue dans la salive. Ce sont des enzymes qui décomposent l'amidon en disaccharides, pour les envoyer à l'estomac qui lui, ensuite, hachera ces molécules en d'autres plus petites, et ainsi de suite. Donc, mâcher consciencieusement et pendant une certaine durée ses aliments sert avant tout à la digestion. Après, évidemment, on remarque que les gloutons sont mal vus. De deux, je suis sûre qu'en bâfrant cette… chose aussi vite, tu as senti le goût encore plus fort. Et je refuse de m'imposer un tel traitement.

- Alàlà, Sakura-chan…Ce que tu peux être ennuyeuse, parfois, depuis que tu es l'apprentie de Mamie-Tsunade !

- Naruto… Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

- Mouais, bon. Et puis, c'est peut-être pire, mais en l'endure moins longtemps !

- Les jeunes, je pense que vous exagérez. De générations de ninjas ont mangé…_ça_ avant vous, et personne n'a proposé mieux. Il faut savoir que c'est un concentré de bonnes choses ! Tu devrais comprendre ça, Sakura !

- Oui, je sais. Mais ça n'empêche que c'est infect.

Naruto soupira et s'assit devant une fenêtre. Il avait presque l'air dans ses pensées.

Sasuke se leva à son tour.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu as fini ?

- J'ai essaye la technique de Naruto. C'est vrai que ça marche bien ! Et maintenant, j'en suis débarrassé.

Il s'étira.

- Je crois que je suis bon pour une bonne séance d'assouplissement… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Oui ! De quand on est arrivé ici, vers quatre heures et demie, jusqu'à quand tu t'es réveillé. Ca fait… Quinze heures ? Tu t'es réveillé que pour manger hier soir, je crois. Ah, et aussi pour remonter dans le lit.

- Ah quand même ! Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

- Tu étais trop épuisé. Tu n'aurais pas tenu les tours de garde.

- Vous avez fait des veilles, en plus !

- Mission trop imprévisible. Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de ce qui nous attend. Et nous ne sommes pas chez nous.

Kakashi leva alors la tête et reniflant.

- Dites… Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ?

Les trois jeunes reniflèrent à leur tour.

- Non… Rien d'anormal…

Le sensei insista.

- Si… Il y a une odeur… Une mauvaise odeur…

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Ca, c'est le repas, Kakashi-sensei ! Dépêchez-vous de le manger, on en reparlera plus tard !

- Mais non… Pas cette odeur-là ! On dirait plutôt un genre… De bête crevée…

- Je ne sens rien…

- Moi non plus.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, finalement. J'ai un odorat beaucoup plus développé que le vôtre.

- C'est ça, faites le malin…

- Il en loupe pas une, hein, Sakura-chan ?

- Il se les invente même parfois !

- Eh ! Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça de moi ! Je suis votre sensei, n'oubliez pas ! Vous me devez le respect !

- Comme il se la pète…

Kakashi soupira.

- Les jeunes, de nos jours… Ca doit être cela, l'adolescence !

- Et moi je vous dis que ça sent la bête crevée !

- Mais non ! Vous vous l'inventez ! Vous devez développer une psychose. Un genre de paranoïa olfactif.

- Non, il a raison, Naruto. Je sens aussi, maintenant. Peut-être que maintenant qu'on est sorti…

- Je le sens également.

- Et moi toujours pas ! Ca m'énerve !

Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi Naruto. Nous ne sommes plus dans la maison, nous devons être d'autant plus sur nos gardes. Alors essaie de ne pas crier.

- C'est plus fort que moi… Mais je vais essayer.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans le village, n'ayant pas de but précis. L'orage d'hier avait lavé les lieux, l'air était frais désormais, et les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement dans les arbres alentours. Le soleil leur réchauffait la peau d'une douce caresse blonde.

Ils progressaient ainsi, méfiants toujours, mais l'inquiétude de la veille s'en était allée. Evidemment, ils surveillaient chaque recoin, chaque détour, chaque ruelle, chaque chemin de terre ; chaque interstice entre deux chaumières, ou même entre une et son étable, était étroitement surveillé. Les enclos étaient passés au peigne fin. Ne sachant à quoi ils devaient s'attendre, ils préféraient faire preuve de trop de prudence que trop peu.

- On aurait du arriver aujourd'hui, murmura Sasuke, lugubre. Lui seul ressentait encore l'atmosphère de la journée précédente.

- Finalement, c'est un peu ce que les villageois vont penser, si on les rencontre : qu'on est arrivé aujourd'hui. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils nous aient vu hier.

- En même temps, s'ils nous avaient vu, ils n'auraient certainement pas osé se montrer. Quand on est arrivé, on avait à peine fait deux pas qu'on animait déjà tout un quartier. C'était un beau feu d'artifice auquel on a eu droit…

- C'est pas drôle, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tient qu'à toi de me l'expliquer.

- Arrête, Naruto. Tu l'embêtes. C'était pas un chouette moment, je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte.

- Mais il est passé, maintenant.

Sasuke soupira en récitant :

- _Le passé est un présent qui ne s'en ira jamais_.

Naruto fit la moue, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Moi, je m'en souviens bien, d'hier. Et crois moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout d'y repenser maintenant.

- C'est de toi, Sasuke-kun ?

- Non. C'est d'un écrivain… Je ne sais plus lequel, d'ailleurs.

Naruto siffla, curieux.

- Tu lis beaucoup ?

- Plus que toi, certainement.

- Ah oui ? Alors laisse-moi t'en citer une autre : _A ressasser le passé, on vient à en oublier l'avenir._

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais pas si c'est très malin de lui dire ça, Naruto.

Sasuke ignora, bien que l'envie de s'énerver ne manquât pas.

- Et c'est de qui ?

- Ca doit être du même auteur.

Sakura pouffa.

- Baka.

- Si je te le dis, ça me rapportera quoi ?

Sasuke sourit, conscient de la jalousie qu'il allait créer chez Sakura.

- Mon admiration ?

- Ca me suffit. Et bien, sache que nos deux citations proviennent d'un certain Masashi Kishimoto, un écrivain du temps du Sage des Six Chemins, que lui-même considérait comme le « Sage des Cinq Chemins », en référence à ses doigts de la main droite par laquelle il tirait des textes d'une beauté ineffable.

Les trois autres se turent respectueusement. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto perdit patience.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke hésita à lui expliquer de peur de le vexer, mais, afin de satisfaire l'incommensurable désir de savoir de son ami, lui avoua :

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ces mots-là.

Sakura précisa :

- Et je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des phrases aussi longues.

- Ahah ! Je peux encore beaucoup vous surprrrrrrendreuh…

Il avait finit sa phrase en un soupir inaudible.

Devant eux s'étendait ce qui semblait être la place du village. Un grand espace d'herbe libre, idéale pour laisser paître ses enfants lorsqu'on éduque les chevaux dans les champs.

Une herbe grasse s'étirait donc à leurs pieds, brillant encore parfois d'une rosée persistante sous le soleil de début d'été. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel, et ponctuaient de temps en temps le souffle chaud de la brise d'une petite note de fraîcheur. Les arbres dans la forêt voisine chantaient en cadence, bercés par une respiration impénétrable. Des oiseaux volaient dans le ciel en s'égosillant à tue-tête, comblés. L'un ou l'autre se posaient sur la place, pour reprendre un envol plus gracieux encore. Ils se fondaient si harmonieusement dans le ciel bleu qu'on ne remarquait pas tout de suite leur augure.

Car ces oiseaux n'étaient que vautours et corbeaux, au-dessus de cadavres s'amoncelant dans une herbe luisante de sang frais.

* * *

><p>Petites reviews ? C'est toujours sympa !<p>

L'histoire avance… Vous allez bientôt vous amuser vraiment… Enfin, pas tant que ça non plus. Pour ceux (et celles) qui se posent la question, ce n'est qu'une intro, cette mission. Donc c'est normal que vous ne voyiez pas le lien avec le carrousel (ni l'année, d'ailleurs, mais elle elle entre dans la description de ma fic).


	5. Quand le sang se fait sentir

Chapter 5 : Quand le sang se fait sentir

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Personne ne jugea utile de répondre à cette question plutôt rhétorique. Si ils n'avaient pas assisté au spectacle, ils pouvaient désormais contempler le décor que les acteurs principaux avaient laissé en partant.

- Ca explique votre odeur, Kakashi-sensei ?

- Hélas oui.

Ils contournèrent les corps, aux aguets.

- Ca explique aussi pourquoi nous n'avons croisé personne.

- Mouais. Ca dépend depuis combien de temps ils se font bouffer par les corbeaux.

- Naruto ! Tu pourrais le formuler autrement !

- Oui. Enfin, ils sont morts, ça va pas les tuer !

- Naruto ! Arrête.

- Vous êtes pas drôles.

Sakura soupira, agacée.

- L'occasion ne se prête pas au rire.

Ils se turent, sur leurs gardes. Après quelques tours de la place, Naruto n'en put plus.

- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- On va faire un bilan de la situation. On va rechercher des survivants.

- Hai !

Naruto s'élança, mais s'arrêta bien vite.

- Et précisément ? On commence par quoi ?

- Par ce qu'on t'a toujours appris à l'Académie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et on m'a appris quoi ?

- Narutooo… On doit faire le compte-rendu de la mission, quoi. Dire ce qu'on a fait et pourquoi.

- Aaaah… Et on fait quoi ?

Kakashi s'approcha du tas de cadavres.

- Vous dateriez de quand le combat ?

- A l'odeur, quelques jours.

- Peut-être bien.

Sasuke, qui était resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée sur la place, prit la parole.

- Le sang est encore liquide. Je dirais quelques heures.

- Et l'odeur ?

- Mmmmh. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas tous été tués en même temps ?

- Une seule façon de le savoir.

Sakura hoqueta.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas… Fouiller dedans ?

- Pas le choix, pas le choix.

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura, curieux de Naruto et impénétrables de Sasuke, il se mit alors à déplacer les corps supérieurs pour, peut-être, remonter dans le passé.

Cela prit quelques minutes, durant lesquelles l'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte. Mais le sang restant liquide, le sensei continuait son labeur. Naruto lui vint en aide. Sakura n'en avait pas le courage, et l'Uchiwa se voyait mal tacher son beau kimono ou ses cheveux noirs. Ce n'était tout de même pas à lui de se salir les mains !

Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi jugea qu'il était assez pour eux de les regarder à se croiser les bras.

- Sakura, Sasuke, puisque vous ne faites rien, j'ai du boulot pour vous.

- Hai !

- Vous allez – en restant ensemble – entrer dans chaque maison pour chercher âme qui vive. Vous revenez ici dans une demi-heure avec ceux que vous trouvez.

Il ajouta dans son masque :

- Si seulement vous trouvez quelqu'un…

Les deux ninjas obtempérèrent immédiatement, conscients de leur obligation d'obéir. Les corbeaux croassaient aux environs, mécontents d'avoir été dérangé pendant leur repas.

Kakashi reprit sa tâche, son labeur, en maugréant contre la pluie qui était tombée la veille. Les corps qu'il soulevait étaient trempés, ce qui les rendait plus froids et sinistres encore que ne le suggérait leur simple condition d'êtres de l'autre monde, d'autant plus que…

- … L'eau gouttent encore de leurs vêtements, ça pourrait brouiller les pistes.

Kakashi dressa la tête, content de cette trouvaille.

- Naruto ! C'est bon, arrête ! Ils sont morts depuis un certain temps, tous !

- Ah oui ? dit Naruto en en virant un par-dessus bord, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- La pluie ! Elle s'est mélangée au sang ! Donc il n'a pas pu coaguler !

- Vous êtes génial, Kakashi-sensei !

- Ah, tu me respectes enfin !

- Que vous croyez ! Rien ne m'empêche de me moquer de vous. Même si vous êtes génial.

- Oui, enfin, ça ne t'aide…

- Hé ! Venez voir !

Kakashi soupira. En effet, ce Naruto avait des problèmes d'éducation. Depuis quand pouvait-il couper son supérieur ? Mais sous les appels incessants du blond, il s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lui désignant une jambe nue qui s'érigeait entre deux cadavres, il dit :

- Touchez-la.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous verrez bien. Je ne veux pas vous influencer.

- Ainsi donc, tu commence à comprendre les raisonnements efficaces ?

Le sensei mit sa main sur le tibia qu'on lui montrait.

- Mais… Il est chaud !

- Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

- Naruto ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Euh… Qu'il est en état de décomposition avancé ?

Kakashi pencha la tête.

- Comment, ça ?

- Comme le compost, quoi…

- Mais non ! Baka ! Tu réfléchis trop !

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça…

- Et probablement la dernière.

- Méheu !

Kakashi attrapa un des corps qui faisait obstacle.

- Tais-toi et aide-moi à le sortir de là !

- Quel intérêt ?

- Fais-le. Tu comprendras plus tard.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sakura et Sasuke revinrent, à l'heure demandée, mais à une rue de la place, ils eurent la surprise de constater qu'une personne s'était ajoutée à Naruto et Kakashi. C'était un homme, un jeune, peut-être un adolescent. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, mais il était difficile d'estimer précisément son âge à cause de son mauvais état.<p>

La couleur de ses cheveux était indéfinissable. Un mélange de sang, de boue, de poussière parsemée de mouches couronnait sa tête. L'on pouvait seulement avancer qu'ils étaient d'une bonne longueur. Quelques mèches, en tout cas ; mais ils ne devaient certainement pas sortir de chez le coiffeur.

Son visage lui-même n'était pas beaucoup plus beau à voir. Nez cassé, lèvre inférieure déchirée, ici aussi le rouge et le marron prédominaient. Cela lui donnait un teint basané. Des cernes profonds pendaient sur ses pommettes creuses. Ses vêtements étaient, semblait-il, originalement blancs et gris. Cependant, il manquait une fameuse partie de sa chemise, qui laissait apparaître une partie de son torse élégamment dessiné. La manche gauche faisait défaut également.

Il dormait, couché dans l'herbe, entouré de Naruto et Kakashi. Sa poitrine se soulevait péniblement à intervalles irréguliers, laissant apparaître contusions et hématomes. Une côte était parfois visible, surmontant la chair, lors de ses plus profondes inspirations.

Pour résumer, il n'entamait pas son jogging matinal.

Sakura attacha ses cheveux sans hésiter et se pencha sur lui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Aucune idée. Naruto l'a sentit encore chaud, et nous l'avons aussitôt libéré. Je l'ai fouillé, mais il ne porte aucun papier sur lui. Mystère total. Son visage m'est vaguement familier, mais je ne pourrais dire d'où. A mon avis, c'est seulement une impression.

Tout en effectuant divers tests, elle continua ses questions.

- Une idée du groupe sanguin ?

- Absolument aucune.

- D'accord. Sasuke, fouille dans mon sac le rouleau « Médecine ». Invoque des comprimés de fer. Si vous pouviez préparer de l'eau dans un verre… Il a l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.

A l'aide d'une petite lampe de poche, elle éclaira un de ses yeux.

- Houlà… Il va vraiment pas bien !

- A quoi tu vois ça ?

- Ses iris sont blancs. J'ai jamais vu ça. Il doit vraiment être mal en point…

Elle se pencha sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

- J'avais raison… Vous avez trouvé des traces de poison ?

- Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas cherché. Mais je n'ai pas senti d'odeur douteuse sur lui. Et puis, je pense que ses blessures suffisent à expliquer son état.

Naruto sourit, le regard fixé sur ce pauvre hère.

- N'est-ce pas un beau pléonasme ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ses blessures expliquent son état, et son état dépend de ses blessures.

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très bien formulé.

- Il me semble.

- Chhhht ! Je me concentre !

Ils su turent donc, laissant Sakura donner du meilleur d'elle-même pour soigner cet inconnu. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

- Voilà, j'ai les comprimés.

- Chhhuteuh ! Je me concentre ! Si vous voulez causer, éloignez-vous !

- C'était juste pour t'aider…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Désolée, Sasuke-kun. Tiens, tant que tu y es, tiens-lui la bouche ouverte.

Avisant sa lèvre déchirée, il lâcha :

- Ca ne doit pas être bien dur.

Mais il se pencha quand même sur le blessé pour agrandir l'ouverture. Après quelques secondes, Sakura y déversa, prudemment, le liquide orangé. A l'aide de ses techniques médicales, elle pouvait le faire avaler. Mais ce genre de manœuvres était toujours désagréable pour le patient. Il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

- Voilà qui est fait. J'espère que ça servira à quelque chose… Bon, maintenant, les soins.

Kakashi la regarda.

- Ne consomme pas trop de chakra. Nous ignorons toujours la nature des ennemis.

- Hai.

Elle se mit alors aux vérifications plus poussées : les organes internes. Elle hoqueta.

- Je sais pas qui est venu ici, mais ils ne lui ont pas fait de cadeau ! C'est un vrai désordre, là-dedans.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tellement que j'aurais du y regarder avant de lui donner à boire…

Naruto déglutit.

- Il va… Mourir ?

Sakura le considéra gravement, puis baissa les yeux.

- Probablement, si je ne fais rien. En partie à cause de moi…

Elle ne se laissa cependant pas abattre. Concentrant son chakra dans ses mains, elle parvint à extraire le liquide qu'elle venait de faire boire à ce pauvre jeune homme. Elle le remit dans le verre, aussi pur que lorsqu'elle l'en avait enlevé. Puis elle répara l'œsophage, ouvert et troués en plusieurs endroits.

- Quel est cette technique… Ce sont certainement des ninjas de haut niveau qui ont attaqué le village. Pas étonnant que les villageois n'aient rien pu faire…

Elle s'épongea le front du revers de la main.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

Descendant ses mains sur son torse, elle soupira.

- Dommage, un bel homme comme ça…

- Sakura-chaaaan…

- Tu as raison. Je m'égare.

Elle recousit l'intestin grêle, qui répandait son contenu dans les entrailles du mourant. Puis elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les mains sur le visage.

- Je saurai pas faire plus… Pas tout de suite.

Kakashi hocha la tête, Sasuke ne réagit pas. Naruto cria.

- Il va s'en sortir, Sakura-chan ? Dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir !

Silence.

- Il ne va pas mourir, hein ? Tu l'as soigné ! T'es une super bonne ninja médecin ! Il ne peut pas mourir entre tes mains !

Il se leva, et couru près de l'inconnu inconscient. Des larmes commençaient à poindre sur son visage affolé.

- Meurs pas ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! Je te connais pas mais c'est pas grave, t'es sûrement un chouette type ! De toutes façons, c'est pas le problème !

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la main.

- Aller ! Réveille toi ! Dis-moi que tu te sens en pleine forme ! Que tu as une faim de loup et que tu veux manger ! Ou, je sais pas, moi, raconte-moi ce dont tu rêves !

Pas de réponse. Naruto pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis sur que tu vas t'en sortir ! C'est Sakura-chan qui t'a soigné ! Tout va bien, maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Aller ! Ouvre les yeux ! Dis-moi quelque chose !

Un vautour se posa tout près, le regardant d'un œil curieux. Naruto le prit mal et lui courut après.

- Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Vas-t'en ! T'auras rien ici ! Y'a rien à manger ! Tout le monde est vivant ! Tout le monde se porte bien !

Sakura se leva.

- Naruto. Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas assez de chakra.

- Prends le mien, alors ! Dis-moi qu'on va trouver une solution ! Il va pas mourir ! Il a pas encore fait sa vie, il peut pas partir maintenant !

- Naruto. Je ne maîtrise pas cette technique.

- C'est pas grave ! Fais-le quand même ! Il ne peut pas mourir !

- Ses organes internes sont troués, déchirés, mélangés. Et je pourrais te tuer, Naruto ! Alors arrête ! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. J'ai déjà fait de trop.

- Mais je ne peux pas…

Il se tut soudain, le visage noyé de larmes amères, le regard posé sur ce pauvre homme. Il arrêta de respirer, puis s'éloigna pour pleurer dans son coin. Sakura alla près de Kakashi.

- Il n'y a pas d'espoir ?

- Aucun. A moins qu'on retourne à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire.

- Et tu as épuisé beaucoup de chakra.

- Je sais. Pour rien.

Il se tut un instant, puis poursuivit :

- Alors ? Il est mort de quoi ?

Sakura ne releva pas l'utilisation du passé dans cette phrase.

- Outre les blessures, je dirais une technique ninja qui s'en prend directement aux organes internes. Très haut niveau, certainement.

- D'accord.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis poursuivit :

- On va vérifier les autres corps, pour voir si ils ont été tués de la même manière.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke, prêt à lui demander son aide, mais celui-ci se dirigeait vers son ami. Il le laissa tranquille, espérant qu'il le console et – peut-être – obtenir enfin cette équipe soudée qu'il désirait tant.

Epaulée par Sakura, ils éventrèrent ainsi une quinzaine de cadavres, choisis aléatoirement et à des profondeurs différentes dans le tas macabre. Résultat : treize avaient été tués par cette technique. Lorsqu'il vit la teinte verdâtre de son élève, et lui-même ne se sentant pas tellement bien, il l'appela.

- Sakura ? C'est bon. Je pense qu'on a la réponse à notre question. Les ninjas venus ici sont plus des machines à tuer qu'autre chose.

Avec un frisson, il ajouta :

- J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une technique héréditaire…

- Parce qu'alors, ce clan-là peut causer énormément de ravages ?

- Et un seul membre également. Nous ne savons pas combien ils étaient à maîtriser cette technique. Peut-être n'y avait-il qu'un seul ninja…

- Il pourrait avoir créé lui-même cette technique.

- En effet.

- Alors ?

- Mission de rang A. Peut-être même S. Trop dangereux pour nous. Je décrète la fin de la mission, et nous laisserons d'autres ninjas spécialisés se charger de l'enquête.

- Donc nous retournons à Konoha ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Il a encore une chance…

Elle se mit à courir en direction de son ami. Kakashi la suivit plus calmement, à pas posés, avec l'air d'avoir réussi quelque chose d'important. Lorsqu'elle déboula là où ils avaient laissés Sasuke et Naruto, elle trouva ce dernier dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, quelques larmes encore fougueuses s'échappant de ses yeux fatigués. Ils s'étaient assis à côté du jeune homme, et Naruto serrait sa main d'une poigne désespérée.

- Sasuke-kun ! Naruto !

Naruto ne bougea pas, mais Sasuke leva la tête.

- Mmmh ?

- Kakashi-sensei a décidé que nous allions arrêter la mission maintenant. Il la juge trop risquée. Nous n'avons probablement pas le niveau.

Sasuke s'énerva.

- Comment ça ? Pas le niveau ?

Sentant de la tension, Naruto gémit, ce qui força presque irrésistiblement son ami à baisser ses yeux vers lui, attendri.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous retournons à Konoha.

- Déjà ? Mais cette mission est loin d'être finie !

Le blond se releva et regarda Sakura et luttant contre ses larmes. Il désigna le jeune homme.

- Et lui ? On le laisse crever peinard ? On n'a pas le niveau alors on se barre, et tant pis pour cet idiot ? Il n'avait qu'à mourir plus tôt ?

- Naruto ! J'ai pas dit ça ! On va l'emmener avec nous. Alors peut-être il pourra survivre. Mais nous ne devons certainement pas perdre de temps, sinon il peut faire une croix sur son prochain hiver !

- C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment ! Sinon je ne le dirais pas !

Alors, Naruto redevint lui-même. Il se mit à sautiller sur place, un sourire inhumainement grand sur son visage, et sauta au cou de Sakura en la remerciant. Toute trace de tristesse avait disparu, et c'est avec une certaine nostalgie que Sasuke se leva. Kakashi arriva en même temps, et fit un sourire amusé en voyant la réaction du plus étonnant des ninjas.

- On part quand, dites, Kakashi-sensei ? On part quand ?

- Maintenant. Il faut juste préparer une toile pour l'y déposer.

- YOOOOOSHA ! Je le fais tout de suite !

Sasuke plissa du nez.

- Ce serait peut-être bien de le laver avant…

- Tu as raison. Tu le fais ?

- Quoi ? Vous voulez que _je_ le lave ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Sasuke-kun ! Tu n'as pas disséqué des cadavres, toi ! Tu t'en sors bien !

- On me fait faire ça…

Maugréant contre son destin, qui voulait qu'il se salisse les mains, il « accepta sereinement ce qu'un sort injuste imposait ». Il commença par le visage. Le jeune homme ne bougeait que de la poitrine, aussi n'était-il pas trop difficile à frotter. Sasuke tâchait bien ne pas le noyer avec l'eau du bac qu'il utilisait, bien que l'envie ne lui manquât pas. Naruto lui accordait trop d'importance. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

Une fois son fin visage reconnaissable, il s'attaqua à ses cheveux luisants de sang et d'eau infectée. Il y trouva quelques vers de mouches bien heureuses d'avoir trouvé un nid douillet pour leur progéniture.

- C'est dégueulasse…

Parfois, lors de mouvement trop brusque, le mourant gémissait faiblement. Seul Sasuke, qui était le plus proche, les entendait. Ses cheveux enfin propres, ou du moins ne formant plus une espèce de croûte crânienne, il s'attaqua à son torse.

- Et ben… Il est quand même bien amoché. Je dois faire gaffe, il paraît qu'il est mal en point… Ses organes internes, hein ? Eux, au moins, je ne devrai pas les laver.

Il tenta d'ôter sa chemise en lambeaux. A certains endroits, elle semblait fusionner avec la chair du mourant. A d'autre, il était impossible de deviner quelle avait été la partie du corps couverte par le tissu tant elles étaient déchiquetées. La peau et la chemise.

Sasuke soupira. Comment pouvait-il enlever cette chemise sans arracher la peau restante ?

- Dis, Sakura…

- Hai ?

- Si je le fais saigner. Je peux le cautériser ?

- Tu peux le… T'es pas fou ? Evite d'abords de le tuer ! Je l'ai déjà fait, c'est bien assez !

Naruto ouvrit grands ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il allait s'en sortir !

- Peut-être, si on le ramène assez vite à Konoha. De toutes façon, même là ce n'est pas sur qu'il survive. Mais je voulais surtout dire que je n'aurais pas du lui faire boire de fer. Il s'est répandu partout dans son corps, sauf dans l'estomac. Si je ne l'avais pas enlevé, on aurait vraiment pu le considérer comme mort.

- Mouais…

Naruto ne comprenant pas toutes ces subtilités, il abandonna. Il préférait faire confiance à sa coéquipière que tout comprendre de lui-même. Il ne connaissait rien à la médecine.

- Pourquoi tu veux le cautériser ?

- Regarde.

Sasuke leva un pan de chemise et dévoila une zone artistiquement indéfinissable. Les couleurs s'étendaient du blanc au noir, en passant par du beige et du gris. Du rouge, aussi, parsemait encore le tableau pour lui donner une touche de vie. Bref, c'était une fameuse soupe mi humaine mi textile.

- Ah, oui, je comprends.

Kakashi intervint.

- Sakura, n'essaie pas de le guérir avec tes techniques. Je préfère que tu gardes de ton chakra pour nous. Même s'il fournira certainement une bonne connaissance de nos ennemis, il ne faut pas que l'on meure à cause de lui. Il ne le vaut pas.

Sakura réfléchit un instant, partagée entre son devoir de ninja-médecin, sa bonne conscience, ce que lui disait son sensei et la peur d'un refus à Sasuke-kun.

- Essaie de faire du mieux que tu peux. Et ne crame pas tout.

Après un instant durant lequel elle fixa son idole d'un regard qui se voulait avertissant, elle le mit en garde :

- Je t'en voudrais.

- OK. Compris.

Il s'attela alors à arracher le tissu. A l'aide d'un kunaï, il parvint à en extraire une partie du corps du jeune homme. Mais au bout d'un moment, les mains tachées de sang, il demanda de l'aide à Sakura.

- Reprends le rouleau « médecine » dans mon sac, et invoque les ustensiles dont tu as besoin. Pinces, aiguilles, ciseaux.

A l'aide de ces outils, il put enlever tous les morceaux de chemise qui s'étaient incrustés dans la peau du blessé.

- Tout ce que je fais pour toi…

Il tordit une éponge au-dessus du bac d'eau et frotta le plus délicatement possible les pectoraux du jeune homme, qui frémit à ce contact probablement désagréable sur sa peau couturée d'entailles. Une peau blanchâtre commença enfin à apparaître, tranchant avec la saleté qu'on lui voyait plus bas. Une fois que les clavicules au sternum furent propre comme Sasuke le désirait, il se préoccupa de son ventre : là où le sang coulait encore, et dans lequel une soupe d'organes se trouvait.

- Je vais devoir faire gaffe…

Il lança un regard plein d'espoir vers Sakura, mais elle était occupée avec les deux autres à définir la meilleure technique pour le transport. Il replongea son regard sur les abdominaux élégants de ce pauvre hère et soupira.

- Comment je peux le laver sans lui faire mal ?

Alors, précautionneusement, il se mit à tamponner l'éponge sur le ventre malmené de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son patient. Il accompagnait les mouvements du diaphragme pour moins se faire sentir.

Quand il eut finit son torse, l'éponge était couverte de sang et l'eau du bac trouble. L'odeur douteuse qui se dégageait du pauvre homme tendait à s'amoindrir, sans grande motivation. Sasuke décida d'appeler à l'aide pour que quelqu'un changeât l'eau.

- Tu peux pas le faire toi-même ?

- Je dois le surveiller…

Sakura sourit devant la conscience professionnelle que développait L'Uchiwa. Qui eût pu imaginé qu'il se mette à vouloir en faire trop pour le bien de d'une personne qui n'était même pas lui-même ?

Elle revint peu de temps après avec de l'eau propre. Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, plongea avec aussitôt avec vigueur l'éponge dans l'eau, la tordit férocement, et l'appliqua doucement sur le visage de son patient. Il transpirait : cela ajoutait forcément à son inconfort !

Ensuite, après avoir soufflé dans ses mains comme pour les échauffer après la pause qu'elles avaient eue, il tendit ses jambes en avant et y déposa délicatement le mourant. Il regarda son visage paisible, son torse torturé. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de cautériser. Une simple compresse et du désinfectant volés chez sa coéquipière avait suffit.

Il le retourna sur le ventre pour voir son dos. Celui-ci était en meilleur état : seuls quelques griffures le parcouraient. Il était également moins sale, le sang en petite quantité ayant fait coller moins de saletés.

Il le frotta, avec un peu moins de douceur quand même, mais cette fois-ci il ne risquait pas de lui faire perdre tout son sang. Lorsque cela fut finit, l'eau était encore plus ou moins acceptable. Il décida de continuer sur cette réserve.

Il recoucha son patient sur le sol, puis inspira profondément. Il devait nettoyer les jambes à présent : cela signifiait enlever son pantalon. Cela signifiait défaire sa braguette. Cela signifiait… Bien trop de chose pour le ténébreux.

Il se résolut quand même à faire ce qui devait être fait. Alors, le plus délicatement possible, la respiration coupée, il posa ses mains sur l'entrejambe du blessé. Il n'y eu aucune réaction, évidemment, mais cela déçut Sasuke sans qu'il en sût la raison. La tirette lui sembla d'une longueur infinie lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Puis il souleva les jambes de son patient et ôta son pantalon.

Ses jambes étaient relativement correctes, pas si sales que ça, le pantalon étant resté presque entier. Seule sa cheville gauche arborait des couleurs d'arcs-en-ciel : elle virait du rouge au violet en passant par le bleu, et avec aussi un peu de jaune. Sasuke déglutit.

Il le lava donc soigneusement, tâchant de ne pas trop remonter son regard vers l'entrejambe du blessé.

- Je fais un beau médecin, moi ! Mater mes patients…

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à Naruto. Ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble qu'il pensait déjà à le tromper ! Il y avait forcément un problème quelque part.

- Oui… C'est qu'il est pas gay. Il est toujours après Sakura.

Il soupira.

Les jambes finies, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à laver. Mais une question persistait : les poils fins qui descendaient de ce nombril, en passant entre deux abdominaux…A quoi menaient-ils ? Il hésita un instant, puis, sous prétexte qu'il devait bien le rendre propre et qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin, baissa le boxer gris de l'homme pâle qu'il déshabillait lentement.

- C'est presque langoureusement… Je suis vraiment un type étrange… Je parle tout seul, je suis gay – c'est drôle de dire ça – je ronchonne quand on me donne des missions qui me Whaouw !

Inutile de décrire la scène à laquelle il assistait. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait devant lui un homme, jeune, de son âge d'ailleurs, nu. Complètement nu, et ce n'était pas devant un miroir ni par un concours de circonstances. Il l'avait voulue, il l'avait eue : une séance de plaisir des yeux.

- Sakura avait raison ! Il est beau !

Surveillant derrière que personne ne le regardait, il caressa brièvement l'entrejambe de son patient. Puis il attrapa l'éponge et astiqua le tout, qui visiblement lui non plus n'avait plus été lavé depuis quelques temps. Son boxer avait une odeur plus que douteuse à l'avant ; et à l'arrière on voyait même les repas précédents du pauvre homme.

Il fit vite son boulot, puis vint le moment de le rhabiller. Il hésita quelques instant, puis décida de lui passer ses propres vêtements. Il le lui rendrait plus tard. Si il s'en sortait.

- Tu vas pas mourir, hein ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… Tu peux pas mourir !

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et lui enfila un de ses boxer. Puis un de ses jeans, un vêtement de civil et non de ninja. Il en emportait à chaque mission au cas où ils devaient se faire passer pour des gens normaux, pour des missions d'infiltration notamment. Il lui mit également un tee-shirt.

- Décidément, le noir ça te va pas…

Il soupira. Pourquoi ne portait-il jamais rien de blanc ? Seul son kimono était blanc, et uniquement pour des raisons pratiques.

Il avait finit son œuvre. Bien qu'en mauvais état, son beau patient n'avait plus d'intérêts à aller prendre une douche. La manucure, peut-être – la coiffeuse aussi.

- Ah ! Ca, je peux faire ! Tes cheveux sont abominables, tu sais ! Tu n'as pas deux mèches de la même longueur ! Et puis ils sont abîmés comme pas deux ! Enfin, comme pas deux millions !

Après avoir calmé l'érection qui avait commencé à poindre plus tôt, il alla changer l'eau, ne songeant même pas à demander à un autre membre de la team 7 de le faire à sa place. C'était _son_ patient. C'était à lui de faire tout pour _son_ patient. Celui qui partirait changer l'eau à sa place volerait de _son_ patient. C'était inacceptable.

Il revint et appuya le dos du blessé contre une de ses jambes, de telle manière à maintenir sa tête en hauteur. Puis il mouilla abondamment ses cheveux et sortit une paire de ciseaux et un peigne. Il se mit au travail.

* * *

><p>- SASUKE ! On y va ?<p>

- Hein ? Euh... Attendez ! J'ai pas fini !

- Fini quoi ?

- De lui couper les cheveux ! Vous avez pas vu comme ils sont ? C'est affreux ! Je peux pas le laisser comme ça !

- Sasuke-kun ! On s'en fout, de ses cheveux ! On doit partir maintenant pour qu'il ait une chance de survivre !

- Oui, mais de survivre avec une allure décente.

- Sasuke ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Mais nooooon… Regardez, je prends bien soin de lui !

- Pas autant que les ninja-médecins de Konoha. Arrête ça, maintenant.

- Je suis sur que, même s'il devait mourir, il me remercierait de mourir bien coiffé. Tout le monde n'a pas cette occasion !

Naruto cracha, s'avança vers son ami et lui asséna un fameux coup de poing sur la tête. Sasuke se laissa faire et retomba en arrière, emportant son client avec lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant le blond.

- Que…

- Ca va ? Tu t'es remis les idées en place ?

Sasuke comprit. Naruto l'aimait et était affreusement jaloux de le voir prendre tel soin d'un autre. Alors il se leva et s'excusant. Ils mirent le feu aux vêtements souillés. Puis enfin, ils purent partir, emportant ce jeune homme – mourant faut-il le rappeler – avec eux. Ils emportèrent également quelques bols gravés à la demande de Sakura.

Sasuke ne faisait plus le fier.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto… Affreusement désolé. Je recommencerai plus.

Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre suivant : YAOI ! Mais du léger, seulement…<em>

_Commentez, please, que je sache ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, vos coups de cœur (bien que mon histoire soit courte encore) et ce que vous n'aimez pas… Et puis, pour savoir vos réactions, aussi… J'ai personnellement l'impression que c'est de moins en moins bien comme histoire. Et vous ? (ne me dites pas que vous verrez au chapitre 6…)_

_Il « accepta sereinement ce qu'un sort injuste imposait » est une phrase de Tite-Live. Mais je doute qu'il ait les droits d'auteur…_


	6. Fin de mission

Chapter 6 : Fin de mission

Le soir arriva.

- Bien ! Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter ici pour la nuit ! Non ?

- On ne peut pas continuer encore un peu ?

- Nous devons garder des forces en cas d'imprévu. Nous avons une source de renseignements à portée de mains : il faut faire de notre possible pour le conserver.

- Pff… Toujours s'économiser… Je préfère quand ça bouge !

- On avait remarqué…

- Bon, Sakura, tu nous fais une petite place ? Ou on cherche une clairière ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Kakashi comprit en la voyant remettre ses gants en place. Les hommes, les vrais se mirent à l'écart, et, quelques craquements plus tard, ils purent profiter de leur clairière privée.

Ils s'installèrent sans plus trop penser à l'inconnu qu'ils ramenaient avec eux. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu. C'était un prisonnier exemplaire, à un rôle près.

Leur repas fut une belette avec, une fois encore, quelques champignons des bois. Sakura avait trouvé des baies pendant leur course, et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'en prendre quelques-unes ; aussi avaient-ils droit à un dessert… Qui n'était pas à la convenance de Naruto.

- Ca manque de chocolat, tout ça…

- Tu en auras demain, du chocolat.

- Mouais… Mais ça manque de chocolat…

-T'aimes le chocolat ?

- EVIDEMMENT ! QUE SOMMES-NOUS SANS CHOCOLAT ? Je ne peux pas imaginer comment je serais si je n'avais pas le chocolat.

- Tant qu'il te reste l'Ichiraku, de toutes façon…

- Ooooh… 'Faut pas que je pense à ça… Si les deux disparaissais… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

- Alors… Intelligent, censé, normal, civilisé et avec des bonnes manières ?

- T'es pas drôle Sakura.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Rien. Des arbres dont certains abattus, des buissons, de l'herbe, le type dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas l'identité, et plus loin, un ruisseau. Mais il n'y avait pas un chat. Personne, plutôt.

Sasuke le vit faire et inspecta aussi le coin d'un œil suspicieux.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non… Mais il y a eu un bruit…

Naruto fit la moue puis se remit à ses fruits.

- T'as pas encore fini ?

- C'est bien trop fruité pour moi… Et puis ça manque de chocolat…

- Mais t'exagères avec ton chocolat !

Naruto se leva, les larmes aux yeux, un rictus de rage sur son visage d'ordinaire si doux.

- Un dessert sans chocolat, c'est pas un dessert ! Quand tu avais dit qu'on avait droit à une surprise, je croyais que ça allait vraiment être un cadeau ! C'est une punition, ça !

Sasuke se leva également et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Naruto…

- Je peux pas manger ça, moi ! J'ai besoin de mon chocolat ! Sans ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Sakura et Kakashi se regardèrent, le même idée dans la tête. Le sensei se pencha vers elle :

- Il y a de l'huile dans le chocolat ?

- Je ne pense pas. Peut-être un peu…

Sasuke emmena Naruto un peu plus loin, une main dans son dos.

- Naruto… Pleure pas ! Pourquoi t'as pas pris de chocolat, d'abord ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps ! Quand on est parti j'avais complètement oublié la mission et j'ai pas pu en prendre ! C'est comme la tente, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de prendre la mienne…

- C'est pas grave, ça, ç'est juste DE QUOI ?

- Bah quoi de quoi ?

- « Bah quoi », baka ! On va encore dormir dans la même tente, non ?

- Bein et alors ?

- Mais je croyais que c'était fini, moi, tout ça !

- Tout ça quoi ?

Sasuke soupira.

- Qu'on dorme ensemble.

- Ca te dérange, maintenant ?

L'Uchiwa regarda ses pieds en réfléchissant. Puis il leva ses yeux, ému.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

Naruto sourit. Tous ses malheurs semblaient disparus.

- Mais non je t'en veux pas ! De quoi je t'en voudrais d'ailleurs ?

Sasuke dansa sur ses jambes, gêné.

- Bein… Quand j'ai insisté pour lui couper ses cheveux…

- Ah ! Mais ça je m'en fous, ça ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

- Mais je croyais que…

- Tu croyais mal.

Le blond le regarda un instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es mignon quand t'es gêné, tu sais.

Puis il s'en alla laissant plein de questions dans la tête de son ami. Mais il s'arrêta vite.

- Ah ! Je ne rêve pas ! Il y a bien un bruit !

Il s'avança vers un buisson.

- Il y a quelque chose, la dedans ?

Il y plongea la main.

- Non…

Kakashi tenta quelque chose :

- Tu dois manquer de chocolat…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura échangea un regarda avec son sensei, et lui murmura :

- Je ne comprends rien du tout…

Naruto s'enfonça dans les broussailles, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard.

- Tu sais, Naruto, c'est normal que tu entendes du bruit, dans une forêt. C'est un écosystème particulièrement riche et bons nombres d'animaux s'y cachent. Savais-tu que c'est dans la forêt Amazonienne que cohabitent le plus d'espèces différente ? Alors…

- Non, Sakura… J'ai entendu un bruit… Comme un sifflement… Ou une voix… Quelqu'un qui murmure…

Tous tendirent l'oreille, aux aguets. Les oiseaux commençaient à se taire, à s'installer dans leur nid avec la baisse de lumière. Le vent aussi s'était calmé. Il faisait presque silencieux ; il restait encore le ruisseau et…

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QUE J'AVAIS ENTENDU QUELQUE CHOSE !

- C'est vrai, il y a quelqu'un.

- Ca venait de par là.

Sasuke activa son sharingan, Sakura concentra son chakra dans ses poings, Kakashi prit un kunaï en main, Naruto fit le signe du multi-clonage. Chacun prit un quart de la clairière, avec Kakashi là où ils avaient entendu du bruit. Celui-ci les mit en garde :

- Il se pourrait bien qu'on ait là notre premier combat. Nos adversaires sont probablement ceux qui ont attaqué le village. Restez sur vos gardes, à portée de voix. Et parlez le plus doucement possible. Ils ne nous ont peut-être pas encore repéré.

Sakura fit un sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'est presque pas en plein milieu d'une clairière bordée d'arbres renversés… Ca nous fait une bonne planque.

- Euh... Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon, mieux vaut garder du temps. Taisons-nous, maintenant.

Le silence sembla prendre place, bien qu'évidemment la nature n'ait rien à faire de leurs troubles. Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en tournant lentement autour de la clairière pour alterner les points du vue.

- Encore ce bruit…

- Il venait de derrière… Dans la clairière.

- Genjutsu ?

- Ca existe, des techniques qui rendent invisible ?

- Je ne sens pas d'odeur. Si ils se sont rendus invisibles, ils sont également inodores

- Mon sharingan ne détecte rien. Ca ne doit pas être une technique simple. Mais on peut toujours les entendre…

- Ou les toucher.

Sasuke sortit un fil de métal et le lança à Naruto et Sakura, ses voisins, qui eux-mêmes le lancèrent à a Kakashi. Ils le resserrèrent ensuite le plus rapidement possible.

- Personne.

- Evidemment. Il nous aura vu faire. Il a du sauter avant qu'on ne le capture.

- On l'aurait entendu.

Ils réfléchirent tous un instant. Puis Kakashi ressortit un autre fil.

- Par terre ?

Même manoeuvre mais un mètre et demie plus bas, et dans l'autre sens. Naruto jubilait. Un peu d'action ne lui faisait pas de mal.

- Toujours personne…

Sakura entendit à nouveau la voix.

- Et toujours ce bruit…

Ils cessèrent de respirer avec une simultanéité presque parfaite. Les ombres des arbres s'allongeaient autour d'eux, les plongeant dans une atmosphère irréelle. Ils entendaient la respiration. Une respiration. Faible mais bien présente.

Ils se regardèrent. Kakashi désigna Sakura et, d'un signe de la main, ils bondirent dans cela direction du son.

Personne. Mais la respiration n'avait pas bougé. Kakashi baissa la tête.

- Evidemment…

Naruto se jeta sur le sol, déçu.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait pouvoir de défouler un peu…

Ils se décontractèrent tous, sauf Sakura qui se baissa vers le blessé.

- Taisez-vous.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et écouta les battements de son cœur.

- J'ai assez de chakra pour lui donner quelques soins supplémentaires.

Elle hésita. A quoi devait-elle s'attacher en priorité ? Le système respiratoire était en état de marche, le cœur sans entraves. Mais sous la peau, c'était un vrai capharnaüm organique qu'elle devait remettre en place. Elle fronça les sourcils, indécise. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à soigner son foie, elle le vit remuer des lèvres. Elle se pencha sur son visage et écouta.

- Soif…

Alors elle sembla reprendre vie : elle s'anima soudain, donnant des ordres à qui mieux mieux.

- Naruto, prends de l'eau propre – n'importe où, je m'en fous – et amène-la moi. Sasuke, tu connais bien mon sac. Prend un gobelet en plastique et un bavoir, rouleau « médecine » toujours. Kakashi-sensei, vous pouvez lui tenir la tête en hauteur ?

Ils obéirent tous, n'ayant pas envie de provoquer les foudres de la grande Sakura, ninja-médecin, au travail. Celle-ci se pencha sur l'abdomen du mourant et se mit au travail : réparer le système digestif. Ceci fait, elle murmura à l'oreille de l'inconnu :

- On a de l'eau. Ouvre la bouche.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais Sakura comprenait et avait le temps. Dans son état, chaque mouvement devait être une torture. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle voulut accélérer les choses. Alors elle versa un peu d'eau dans sa main et la déposa sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci réagit rapidement, et, bien que le passage entre ses deux lèvres soit étroit, il suffit à Sakura pour y insérer le gobelet.

Il but, lentement, très lentement. Parfois, il mettait tant de temps à avaler que Sakura se demandait s'il vivait encore. Elle posait alors une main sur son torse, et, sans quitter son visage des yeux, se rassurait sur son état d'après ses respirations. Il avait également beaucoup de mal à avaler. Parfois il s'étranglait, et il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps à la ninja-médecin pour extraire cette eau mesquine de son corps.

Après avoir finit son demi verre, il en demanda un autre. Puis un troisième. Mais après ce dernier, alors qu'il gémissait encore en vouloir, Sakura protesta :

- Tu es trop faible pour boire tant. Il faut se limiter. Dans une heure, redemandes-en. Pour l'instant, Repose-toi.

Elle caressa sa joue.

- Dans peu de temps, tout sera fini. Tu seras entre de bonnes mains.

Elle laissa sa main encore quelques secondes, puis la reposa.

- Puisque demain, nous serons à l'hôpital de Konoha. Avec, certainement, la meilleure ninja-médecin du continent à ton chevet.

Il tressaillit, ou plutôt sembla tenter de tressaillir, lorsqu'il entendit parler de Konoha.

Ils s'étaient mis tous les quatre autour de lui, et l'avaient observé boire dans un silence presque religieux. Le jeune homme était donc encerclé, ce qu'il perçu peut-être, en tout cas, ses traits étaient désormais serein. Il avait eu de l'eau, il pouvait désormais se laisser aller.

Alors, toujours dans ce silence, il ouvrit – péniblement – les yeux et les dirigea, non pas vers Sakura ou Sasuke, mais vers Naruto, avec dans le regard une reconnaissance tellement grande qu'elle en submergea le blond. Puis, lentement, il sourit ; et ce sourire, et ce regard, ensembles, signifiaient un « merci » comblé.

Puis, malgré les larmes baignant ses yeux, Naruto le vit se rendormir paisiblement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Sakura soupira.

- Ses yeux sont toujours blancs… Il ne va pas vraiment mieux.

* * *

><p>- Attendez avant d'entrer dans vos tentes.<p>

Kakashi attisa les braises avec une branche sèche, et la jeta dans le feu aussitôt après avoir faillit s'y brûler la main. Il attendit quelques instants, le temps que sa petite équipe s'asseye devant lui. Une fois chacun bien installé, il prit la parole :

- Première chose, ou mettre ce jeune homme ? Pendant la nuit, je veux dire. Nous n'allons tout de même pas le laisser aux bons soins de Dame l'Obscurité. Ce serait trop risqué, et pas très professionnel.

- On pourrait monter une tente pour lui, non ?

- C'est vrai. Mais on manque de place.

- Je peux en refaire facilement.

- Bien. Qui lui prêtera ?

- Je n'en ai qu'une et je l'occupe.

- On est à deux chez moi.

- Quant à moi, je n'en ai qu'une. Naruto ?

Il avoua, honteux :

- Je l'ai oubliée.

Sakura soupira.

- Baka. T'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt.

- Je sais ! J'avais complètement oublié !

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas du. Regarde à quoi ça nous mène, maintenant, on va devoir…

Sasuke l'interrompit en haussant le ton.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Naruto a bien compris, je pense, maintenant ! Alors arrête avec ça !

Kakashi leva la main pour apaiser son petit groupe qui, décidément, faisait de son possible pour manquer de l'esprit qu'il lui attendait tant.

- Donc, qu'en fait-on ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant. Puis Sakura leva la tête.

- J'ai une tente pour deux personnes. Je pourrais l'accueillir. Et comme ça, cela me permettrait de veiller sur lui. Avec un verre d'eau à disposition, ça devrait être pratique comme idée.

- Mouais… Ca ne me plaît pas de vous mettre ensemble.

- Kakashi-sensei… Je suis son médecin. Je ne vais rien lui faire. Et aussi, je ne suis pas une obsédée, _moi_.

Son sensei soupira à ce sous-entendu. Pourquoi espérait-il tant obtenir, un jour peut-être, un esprit de groupe ? Cela semblait peine perdue.

- Et si tu te retournes dans ton sommeil ?

Naruto intervint alors.

- On peut tendre la toile qu'on a utilisée pour le transporter au milieu de la tente. Ca leur fera une cloison, comme ça.

- Hé, mais c'est une bonne idée, ça ! Tu vois, Sakura, que Naruto peut être efficace ! Il n'est pas forcément qu'on boulet !

- Saskeee-kun… normalement, c'est toi qui répètes ça à longueur de journée…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais changé d'avis. J'ai le droit, non ?

- Si. Mais alors, préviens-nous. Qu'on se prépare.

- Taisez-vous un peu. Vous vous chamaillerez à la fin de la mission, arrivés à Konoha. Que je n'aie pas à entendre vos gamineries.

Sasuke baissa la tête, honteux qu'on reproche à un Uchiwa ce genre de chose.

- Deuxièmement, j'aimerais que tu nous explique ta crise, Sasuke. Et aussi pourquoi tu nous as ignoré hier soir.

Sasuke hésita un moment, mais, devant les yeux curieux et si beaux de son ami, se résolut à répondre.

- La… La _crise_, comme vous dites… C'était…

Il inspira un bon coup. Il revivait la scène. Alors, pour faire passer plus facilement, il adopta la technique de Naruto.

- Je revoyais mon frère devant les cadavres de mes parents.

Sakura laissa s'échapper un petit cri, Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux. Kakashi ne fit rien.

- Et puis…

Il renifla. Naruto mit sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter. Sasuke lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis continua.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous voyais pas. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, de vous trois, de Sakura qui se lève pour me frapper… Mais sur le moment… J'ai l'impression que je vous bannissais de ma tête. Je sais pas…

Kakashi fit la moue. C'était étrange.

- Pourquoi as-tu revu le meurtre de tes parents ?

Sasuke étouffa un sanglot en entendant cela. Il baissa le visage pour que personne ne le voie pleurer. Sakura lança un regard lourds de reproches à son sensei, qui tenta la technique du sourire jaune, sans résultat.

Au bout d'un moment durant lequel rien n'avait été dit, Naruto vit une larme s'écraser sur le pantalon de son ami. Il hésita un peu, puis l'attira à lui, à ses bras, que Sasuke avait tant appréciés auparavant. Sakura le regarda faire en comprenant le but de la manœuvre.

En tout cas, Sasuke fut bien heureux de se retrouver conte le torse du blond, et ferma ses yeux embués lorsqu'il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux.

- Le décor était le même… Toutes les lumières éteintes, pas de feu aux cheminées, les volets tirés… C'était vraiment pareil…

Et il avait vu Naruto nu la veille. _Naruto_. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. ? C'était _Lui_. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à une telle vision ; elle l'avait surpris si tôt le matin. Cela avait été un choc pour lui, mais son sensei pouvait-il vraiment comprendre ?

Kakashi lui fit signe qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait et envoya chacun au lit.

* * *

><p>- Attends ! Je me tourne.<p>

- Mouais…

Encore une fois, Naruto avait commencé à se dévêtir sous les yeux de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de n'être pas le seul dans sa chambre, et, même si ici c'était une tente qui appartenait à Sasuke, il avait déjà tendance à se l'approprier. Et puis, en quoi le fait qu'il se changeât devant lui dérangeait l'Uchiwa ? D'accord, pour deux hommes, deux garçons, deux adolescents célibataires, se retrouver nus l'un comme l'autre dans la même pièce n'est pas toujours politiquement recommandable. Et alors ? Les vestiaires se basent quand même sur cette idée-là, non ?

- Dis, Sasuke…

Sasuke l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me voir me changer ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu sais, Naruto… J'ai voulu te le dire ce matin… Je t'ai…

- Oui, je sais que j'ai déjà été à poils devant toi. Je m'en souviens, merci. Mais encore ?

- T'es chiant. Mais sinon, je…

- Tu ?

- Pfff… Je suis…

- Tu es ?

- Mais laisse-moi le temps de le dire !

- S'cuse.

- C'est pas facile à dire ce genre de choses. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué il y a pas longtemps que j'étais…

- Vas-y.

Sasuke soupira, cassé dans son élan.

- Que j'étais prude.

- Ah.

Le blond réfléchit un instant en finissant d'enfiler son pyjama.

- Tu peux te retourner.

Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde, mais fut déçu en constatant que Naruto était déjà entré dans son sac de couchage. Les pyjamas étant connus pour être plus légers que les pantalons de ninja… Et tout le monde ne dormant pas avec un boxer dessous… Il aurait pu avoir une chance de…

Hum, hum. Bref.

- Pourtant ça a pas eu l'air de trop t'ennuyer de déshabiller l'autre type.

Le voyeur baissa les yeux. Encore ça… Ce n'était pas oublié.

- Tu… Tu l'as vu ?

- Bein oui ! Je surveillais ce que tu lui faisais pendant que Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei utilisaient leur cerveau. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, ces choses-là.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto. Vraiment désolé. Je le referai plus.

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Mais de l'avoir… De lui avoir fait tout ça !

- C'est Kakashi-sensei qui te l'as demandé. T'as fait qu'obéir.

- Tu m'en veux pas, alors ?

- Bah non. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais !

- Parce que on… Tu… Je…

- Oui ?

- Rien.

- Si tu le dis.

Sasuke sourit en entendant cette phrase type de Naruto.

Ils se turent et fermèrent les yeux. L'heure ne se prêtait plus aux bavardages. Et, s'ils n'avaient pas eu une journée très remplie, elle avait quand même eu son lot de fatigue à leur offrir.

Naruto s'endormit rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Sasuke. Après près d'une heure à chercher le sommeil, il rouvrit ses yeux. La faible lueur du feu mourant à travers la toile de sa tente lui laissait entrevoir le fin visage de son ami. Un visage si simple, si chaleureux.

- Si tentant…

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas près de s'en aller. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aimât ? Qu'il s'en rendît compte à ce moment, à cette mission ? Et qu'il l'aimât lui ? Lui, le type sans complexe, le type cool, souriant, optimiste, motivé, plaisantin, long à la détente parfois ? C'était l'ombre de Sasuke, du moins quand celui-ci avait de la lumière. Sinon, il était la lumière et Sasuke l'ombre.

- Le jour et la nuit… Le Ying et le Yang.

Il se redressa sur un coude, le regard toujours fixé sur son ami, à cette pensée. Et s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'ils devaient se rencontrer et s'aimer pour l'éternité ?

- Arrête de rêver. Il aime Sakura. Il regarde les filles. Et puis, il est trop parfait pour être homo…

Sasuke soupira encore en fermant ses paupières.

- Humeur du jour : maussade.

Un déclic se produisit soudain. Un petit déclic, mais qui lui fit tout de même ouvrir de grands yeux. Cela se combinait avec ses pensées précédentes pour former un tout. Dont, évidemment, il ne voulait pas se détacher.

- Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on… C'est peut-être vrai ?

Il se permis alors un geste – ô combien osé – dans la direction de Naruto. Une main tendue vers son visage, l'index frôlant ses lèvres chaudes.

- Si seulement j'osais…

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, puis céda à l'appel de son amour. Il posa la paume de sa main, le plus légèrement possible, sur le visage attirant de son ami.

Celui-ci réagit dans son sommeil. Il fronça les sourcils, fit la moue. Puis, comme Sasuke se mit à caresser son avant-bras, le blond étira ses jambes. La tente était petite, pour gagner en facilités de transport, et ce geste n'eut qu'un effet : pousser Naruto vers un Uchiwa frustré.

Ils étaient désormais collés, leurs corps s'épousant dans leurs sacs de couchage. Sasuke passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami en respirant son parfum si doux et si désiré. Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part du blond, pas un geste, pas un soupir. Alors il tenta un baiser dans son cou. Un, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième plus long. Il parcourut ainsi quelques centimètres sur une peau frissonnante et électrisée.

Naruto, au quatrième baiser, soupira. Mais il ne s'en contenta pas ; il retourna Sasuke sur le dos, s'étala dessus, et se frotta à lui sur toute sa longueur, c'est-à-dire de ses joues jusqu'à ses pieds.

Sasuke stoppa sa respiration. Etait-il allé trop loin ? Comment réagirait Naruto s'il découvrait son membre dur à en transpercer son boxer ?

Ses craintes furent de courte durée en sentant le même phénomène chez l'objet de ses convoitises. Il sentait une proéminence à l'entrejambe du blond, et celle-ci ne fit que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements de va-et-vient et des frottements de leurs deux membres gonflés d'envie par tissu interposé.

- Sasuke…

Il ouvrit grands les yeux, surpris.

- Naruto…

Il hésita un moment : que permettrait Naruto ? Mais, sachant que l'idée de se rapprocher venait de ce dernier, il se permit de l'accompagner dans ses gestes réguliers. Il gémit.

- Ca fait tellement de temps que j'attends ça… Même si je le savais pas, maintenant je sais ce qu'il m'aurait fallu…

Pas de réponse. Il se mit donc à douter : que faisait son ami ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Il sentit des craintes s'insinuer en lui.

Dormirait-il ?  
>Il le repoussa sur le côté et vit ses yeux fermés, son visage apaisé.<p>

- Tu dors vraiment…

Une main était restée sur la hanche du blond, et, le voir ainsi, tout en sachant ce que lui-même ignorait, à savoir son érection, il s'offrit un voyage sur ses fesses appétissantes.

Naruto lui sauta à la gorge, ou, plus exactement à la bouche : il l'embrassa farouchement et passionnément en collant à nouveau leurs corps assoiffés, et, par la même occasion, leur entrejambe durcit. Le baiser rompu, Sasuke observa son beau visage.

- Je me demande si…

Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du sac de couchage du blond et dirigea, en le frôlant tout le long, une main ambitieuse vers son membre enfin accessible.

- Je peux ?

Naruto ne réagit pas, ce que Sasuke interpréta comme un « oui ».

Il posa sa main sur ce membre tant convoité. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il la recula alors, la fit glisser sous son short. Elle se perdit un instant dans les poils drus qui l'accueillirent dès son nombril puis reprit son expédition.

Elle tomba enfin, sans plus aucune barrière inopportune, sur ce que Sasuke n'avait pu voir qu'une fois dans sa vie. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois que déjà le caressait. Il entreprit de le masser consciencieusement, en y mettant l'amour qu'il ne se donnait pas à lui-même.

Naruto ouvrit soudain les yeux. Voyant que Sasuke les avaient fermés, pour mieux profiter de cet instant, il lui murmura :

- Arrête.

Ce fut un choc pour l'Uchiwa. Il sauta en arrière, se cognant contre un piquet de la tente, pour se tenir loin de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit

- T'es en manque ?

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Sasuke osa hocher la tête pour affirmer. Au point où il en était, autant tout déballer.

- T'as jamais eu une copine ? T'es jamais allé dans un bordel ? Tu… Tu l'as jamais fait ?

- Non…

- Tu devrais. Ou aurais dû.

Suc ce, le blond referma les yeux en se décontractant pour se rendormir.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke se relâcha un peu aussi.

- Naruto ?

- Mmmh…

- Je peux dormir contre toi ?

- Mmmh… Ouais.

Un peu hésitant, Sasuke vint tout de même se blottir contre celui qu'il aimait tant.

Sans y penser, déjà à moitié endormi, Naruto le resserra dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Petit sondage : qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans les yaoi ? et dans les lemon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? Pourquoi lisez-vous (ou écrivez-vous, mais je peux au moins dire que vous lisez) des récits yaoi ?<p> 


	7. Là où tant de fois

Chapter 7 : Là où tant de fois…

_Un petit peu myso à un moment (un tout petit peu)… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop mysoginophobe ! Mais je pense pas que ça choque vraiment_

Réponses aux reviews :

Akai Tenshi : Et bien merci, tu me donnes envie de continuer ma fic (même si je suis censé la terminer un jour). Maintenant que j'ai commencé… Comme tu le dis, vivent les reviews ! Je comprends ces auteurs qui en demandent toujours plus et que les vénèrent presque. Donc voilà, merci de ta fidélité et bientôt une carte fidélité de réduction sera disponible. (…)

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, lève-toi maintenant !<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans la tente, les bras fermés dans le vide. Le soleil était déjà bien ancré dans le ciel, illuminant cette journée qui visiblement s'annonçait mal pour le jeune Uchiwa.

Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sauta hors de sa tente. Tout était déjà rangé au milieu de la clairière, et le mourant, le teint livide, occupait déjà sa place dans la toile. Il rangea ses affaires et ils partirent sans un mot. Sasuke qui dormait tard, il y avait un problème. Naruto n'avait rien osé dire, que ce fût pour lui remonter le moral ou lui demander des explications. Sakura et Kakashi, eux, supposaient une trop grande dose de drogue la veille. Mais ce n'étaient que suppositions et la kunoichi s'efforçait tant bien que mal de garder cela à l'esprit.

Le temps n'était pas en accord avec l'humeur générale du groupe. De loin, ils ressemblaient à un cortège mortuaire dans un rallye pédestre. Même Naruto n'avait pas l'envie de parler pour ne rien dire comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son ami, et, parfois, à l'inconnu qu'ils avaient pris avec eux.

Celui-ci dormait toujours. Sakura avait bien veillé sur lui, tellement qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Mais elle était fière de son boulot, d'avoir pu peut-être aider ce pauvre hère dans sa souffrance. Elle était épuisée, certes ; mais satisfaite d'elle-même. Il s'était réveillé deux fois durant la nuit, et avait demandé de l'eau. De la nourriture, également, mais Sakura la lui avait refusée pour être sûre qu'il ne remette rien durant ses opérations à venir. Il avait compris, et, bien qu'affamé et de mauvaise mine, n'avait pas insisté. De toutes façons, il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Sakura lui avait proposé de l'eau pour se consoler et il avait hoché de la tête. Fautes de grives, il boirait des merles.

Ils arrivèrent sans un mot prononcé aux portes de Konoha en fin d'après-midi, lassés de cette mission et contents d'être enfin à la maison. Leur rapport à Tsunade fut de courte durée, à peine lui avaient-ils annoncé qu'ils avaient ramené un étranger à deux pas de la mort qu'elle sauta sur son siège en le faisant emmener aux urgences. Elle participa aux soins, envoya Sakura se reposer chez elle annonçant qu'elle commençait tôt le lendemain et jeta Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi dehors.

Ce dernier n'en était pas moins content. Il retourna chez lui d'un pas blasé et s'affala dans son lit avec un livre pas très net entre les mains.

Les deux autres mirent plus de temps à sortir du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Naruto n'avait rien à faire et personne ne l'attendait chez lui ; et Sasuke voulait lui parler.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte quelques minutes, sans direction précise, sans parler, juste pour se promener et ne penser à rien. En fait, Naruto était dans ses pensées et Sasuke attendait d'être seul pour lui parler. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans la rue pour les voir ou les entendre.

Ils passèrent dans un parc longeant un ruisseau. Naruto s'y arrêta, inspira, et s'assit au soleil sur un banc à l'ancienne, de planches en bois usées et la monture en métal. De là, il pouvait voir des araignées d'eau patiner gaiement sur la surface de l'eau. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui ; c'est alors que Naruto remarqua qu'il l'avait suivit.

Ils ne dirent rien. A présent qu'ils étaient seuls, Sasuke n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était déjà bien, à côté de Naruto, assis au soleil ; il n'en demandait pas plus pour l'instant. Les événements de la veille l'encourageaient à lui révéler son tendre secret, mais avaient également calmé son manque d'amour. Du coup, il hésitait encore. Et s'il le prenait mal ? S'il se moquait de lui ? Ou pire : et s'il était homophobe ?

Il considéra tous ses souvenirs pour en déduire l'attirance sexuelle de son ami. Ses demandes incessantes à Sakura. Le fait qu'il déteste royalement les livres de Jiraya, qui étaient des histoires purement hétéros. L'énergie qu'il avait dépensée et les larmes qu'il avait versées pour lui lorsque l'Uchiwa était parti.

Et la veille, évidemment. Quand il s'était collé de lui-même à Sasuke. Quand il avait frotté avec désir leurs membres gonflés, qu'il avait gémit son prénom entre deux mouvements explicites. Qu'il l'avait embrassé avec passion.

Et voilà. Rien que de penser à cela, il se remettait déjà à le désirer. Une sensation bien connue avait pris place dans son entrejambe. Il rougit : et si Naruto le voyait ? Comment le prendrait-il, le comprendrait-il ? Serait-il intéressé ? Intrigué ? Dégoûté ?

Mais Naruto n'en avait cure pour l'instant. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, la laissant s'appuyer contre le dossier qui se courbait en arrière à cette hauteur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sans doute pour mieux se laisser aller. Il se laissait caresser par le soleil chaud de ce début d'été. De temps en temps, il replaçait une mèche rebelle qui s'était laissé emporter par le vent. Il écoutait le chant du ruisseau, de quelques grenouilles sur l'autre rive.

En vérité, lui aussi se posait des questions. Qu'était en train de faire Sasuke lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Où comptait-il aller ? Pourquoi avait-il semblé effrayé lorsque Naruto lui avait demandé d'arrêter ?

Pourquoi lui-même en avait été déçu ?

Il rebaissa la tête et observa son ami, qui tentait vainement de cacher son visage cramoisi. Il ne dit rien. Peut-être pensait-il au même moment que lui ? Peut-être était-il gêné qu'ils soient eux deux, seuls sur ce banc, dans un parc ? A cet endroit si romantique ?

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke le tira de ses rêveries.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder ?

Naruto fit voguer ses yeux un instant, se reconnectant à la réalité, puis se reprit.

- Oui, oui. Désolé.

Sasuke inspecta son visage un instant puis regarda devant lui.

- Je dois te parler.

Le blond hésita un peu, puis renchérit :

- Moi aussi.

Ils se alors mirent tous deux à imaginer toutes sortes de conversations. Certaines sages, d'autres moins, certaines complices et d'autres encore finissant en dispute. Dans quelques-unes, ils finissaient en s'embrassant, dans d'autres, l'un mettait une gifle à l'autre. Un point commun dans à peu près toutes les discussions qu'ils imaginèrent à ce moment-là : elles étaient étranges. Pas tellement attendue entre deux garçons. Surtout ces deux-là.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, les plongeant quelques secondes dans une ombre rafraîchissante. Naruto recala sa tête contre le dossier du banc et ferma à nouveau ses yeux. C'était plus pratique pour penser. Sasuke mit ses bras derrière sa nuque en fermant les yeux lui aussi. Il profitait de ce moment de compagnie avec celui qui le faisait rêver. D'entendre sa respiration régulière, le savoir en bonne santé, être – encore – en bons termes avec lui. Et puis, il pouvait enfin se détendre, dans ce parc relaxant, loin du stress des missions.

Il était tellement bien, assis là, à fantasmer à moitié, qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>- Entrez !<p>

Kakashi poussa délicatement la porte du bureau des analyses. Tout était calme, dans ce bâtiment, sans doute pour apaiser ceux qui s'y aventuraient. Il fit quelques pas et s'adressa à la laborantine qui se tenait devant son bureau :

- J'ai quelque chose à vous soumettre.

- Priorité ?

- Euh… Haute.

- Papiers ?

- Comment ça, papiers ?

Elle leva un sourcil. A quel énergumène avait-elle encore à faire ? Sans doute un illuminé. Elle soupira.

- Pour placer l'échantillon que vous allez certainement me présenter dans la catégorie des priorités que vous avez demandée, j'ai besoin des PCPH. Sans eux, je ne puis que vous mettre à la fin de la file d'attente. Vous en aurez, à vue de nez…

Elle se tourna et embrassa les armoires pleines qui parcouraient la pièce.

- Vous en aurez pour neuf mois peut-être.

- C'est nouveau, ça ?

Elle leva à nouveau un sourcil. Ses doutes semblaient fondés.

- Selon l'article 4.12 du décret 5a mit en place par Godaime Hokage, comme d'ailleurs le classement du décret l'indique, _toute personne désireuse de soumettre un échantillon au service d'analyse de l'hôpital de Konoha devra présenter les PCP ou faire partie des NRAH_. Il date de l'année de nomination de Godaime Hokage. Si ces précisions ne vous suffisent pas, veuillez consulter l'article susdit et ses références.

Là-dessus, elle replongea le nez dans ses feuilles, laissant un Kakashi coi.

- Qui sont les NRAH ?

Elle soupira de nouveau sans quitter ses feuilles des yeux.

- Veuillez consulter les références de l'article 4.12, décret 5a.

Kakashi laissa retomber ses bras. Il avait en face de lui une administrative, une fonctionnaire telle que les mauvaises langues les décrivaient.

- Que sont les PCP ?

Elle soupira derechef et reprit sa litanie.

- Veuillez consulter les références de l'article 4.12, décret 5a.

Kakashi fit la moue et se rendit à la bibliothèque sans insister. Fonctionnaire et femme, il n'y avait certainement pas moyen de faire plus entêté. Naruto lui-même n'atteignait pas ce degré-là.

Il poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Devant lui s'étendaient des étagères, des bacs, des n'importe-quoi tant qu'ils pouvaient contenir des livres. Ce n'était certainement pas le lieu le plus ordonné du village.

Il s'avança dans une allée au hasard et lu une tranche de livre : « Les effets principaux du chocolat Méditerranéen ». Intrigué par le fait qu'un livre aussi inutile puisse exister, il le sortit de son emplacement et l'inspecta un instant. Puis il l'ouvrit et tomba sur la page donnant les autres ouvrages du même auteur. « Les effets principaux du chocolat sud-Africain », « Pourquoi la guitare à sept cordes est meilleure pour le foie ». Le livre à paraître traitait des kangourous albanais et de leur mode de vie soi-disant « exemplaire ».

Plus que désabusé, il reposa le livre là où il l'avait prit et s'empressa de changer d'allée. Il déboucha dans une catégorie qui semblait être « Soit trop jeune pour lire, soit trop vieux pour s'amuser ». Devant lui s'amassaient des bandes dessinées pour bébés, additionnant chacun les effets les plus comiques qui fussent, tels des boutons pour écouter les animaux de la ferme. A cela s'ajoutaient des antiquités en lambeaux qui ne tenait que par un miracle plus que prodigieux et qui remettait en cause l'existence même de Dieu : Il n'était pas assez puissant pour faire tenir en un morceau de telles vieilleries.

Il poursuivit ses recherches quelques minutes puis perdit patience. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire, occupée à faire une réussite passionnante sur son bureau surchargé.

- Excusez-moi…

Elle l'ignora. Ou peut-être ne l'entendit-elle même pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle poursuivit sa réussite sans un regard vers notre Kakashi de plus en plus fatigué.

- Excusez-moi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Kakashi en conclut qu'elle attendait qu'il continue.

- Je cherche le décret 5a.

A son grand désarroi, elle prit un tas de carreau et le défaussa. Elle avançait dans sa partie. Il tapa alors du poing sur la table. Elle réagit enfin.

- Non mais vous êtes pas fou ? Vous allez tout casser, avec vos rustres manières !

- Oui, certainement, mais je suis un chouïa énervé. Donc, je cherche le décret 5a. Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Evidemment. Le temps que je trouve mes feuilles…

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un tas de paperasse.

- Alors… A… B… C… C…C… Il y en a beaucoup des C, dans cette bibliothèque, vous ne trouvez pas ? Voilà déjà quatre pages de C ! Si nous extrapolions d'après les A et les B, on peu conclure plusieurs choses très intéressantes. Soit le C est la seule exception à une règle qui dit qu'à chaque lettre correspond une page. Alors, le C représente quatre vingt-sixièmes de la bibliothèque en effectif, ce qui vaut deux treizièmes. Cependant, le U doit certainement être très représenté, ainsi que le L. Je vais supposer qu'ils aient le même nombre de pages associées, c'est-à-dire quatre. Ainsi, le C représenterait quatre trente-deuxièmes de la bibliothèque en effectif, ce qui vaut un huitième. Vous imaginez ? Un huitième pour une lettre ! D'autre part, je pourrais imaginer qu'il y ait lieu d'une suite logique. Ainsi, nous aurions des séquences variant toutes les deux lettres d'une différence de trois. D'après cette théorie, le E représenterait déjà sept pages ! A moins que ce ne soit un produit de facteur quatre, auquel cas le E – à supposer que cette hypothèse soit la bonne – aurait déjà seize pages complètes associés. N'est-ce pas fou ?

Elle jeta un regard à Kakashi qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Oui, bon… Alors, voici le D. Décret 5a… Vous le trouverez en 24Pf.

Devant l'air ahuri du sensei, elle soupira.

- Je vais vous montrer.

Elle se leva et se dirigea à pas rapides en plein milieu du bâtiment, dans un coin d'une pièce mal rangée. Elle ressemblait à tant d'autres…

- Voici votre décret.

Elle retourna à sa réussite en lui murmurant :

- Il vous a fallu dix-sept pas pour venir ici. Vu que vous hésitiez légèrement, je vais en compter seize en supposant que vous ayez des enjambées plus courte lorsque vous hésitez – ce qui remarquez est le cas chez beaucoup de personnes. Sachant qu'il m'en a fallu exactement vingt-neuf, en connaissant le chemin, un de vos pas vaut environ un virgule quatre-vingt-un des miens.

Avec un sourire s'extase, elle ajouta :

- C'est fou, non ?

Kakashi se boucha les oreilles et se lança à la recherche de son décret. Il le trouva grâce au sommaire, l'arrangement des chapitres étant à peu près aussi simple que celui de la bibliothèque entière. Il y découvrit qu'il devait soit être en possession de Papiers de Confirmation de Priorité, Haute dans ce cas-là, soit être de ces Ninjas Recommandés Agréés par l'Hokage. Cette expression désignait les membres de l'ANBU et autres personnes de confiance, qui possédaient elles-mêmes un certificat spécifique. Il n'en avait pas. Il devrait alors retourner chez l'Hokage lui demander un de ces fameux documents.

Il irait le lendemain, trop épuisé de n'être pas compris et écouté comme il se le devait.

* * *

><p>Naruto se leva.<p>

- Bon, Sasuke, moi je vais rentrer chez moi, hein. C'est que je dois nourrir mes chats. Il lui jeta un regard en enfilant son manteau. Son ami ne bougeait pas, la tête renversée en arrière, bouche ouverte.

- Sasuke ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il lui secoua l'épaule pour le ramener au monde réel, mais Sasuke s'étala paresseusement sur le banc. Sa tête cogna contre les lattes de bois. Il ne se réveilla pas.

- Bon, si t'es fatigué... Fais ta vie comme tu l'entends !

Après un dernier regard vers son ami, Naruto tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il rentra chez lui, et fut accueilli par ses deux chattes affamées. Il leur remplit leur gamelle en pensant à Sasuke, qu'il avait laissé sur le banc. Et s'il se faisait voler ? Il avait toujours son sac de mission à ses pieds. Et s'il était malade ? Cela expliquerait qu'il tombe de fatigue.

Mais il se rassura en repensant au ninja doué qu'il était. Il ne se laisserait pas faire et saurait certainement retrouver ses affaires. De toutes façon, il n'était pas son père, ce n'était pas à lui de l'éduquer ! Il fit un sourire triste à cette pensée.

- C'est à qui de l'éduquer, alors ?

Il soupira. Il devait bien reconnaître que son ami n'avait pas la même force que lui-même, celle de toujours sourire, de rire quand il préférerait pleurer. Par ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus qui aurait dû l'éduquer lui-même. Iruka-sensei, c'était une fois rentré à l'académie. Avant… Il s'était forgé une personnalité seul, sans l'aide de personne. Parfois, il avait su saisir une bonne manière, un comportement à avoir dans un cas précis en observant les gens autour de lui.

Il avait passé tant de temps à observer les gens. A analyser leur comportement, leur manière d'être ou de vivre. A chaque fois qu'il était sorti de son appartement, durant son enfance, où il avait vécu seul depuis qu'il avait appris à faire les courses sans aide, il avait marché les yeux grands ouverts en quête d'informations. Comment pouvait-il se faire bien voir ? Se faire aimer ?

Il avait tant observé les gens sans que ceux-ci ne l'aperçoivent. Les rares personnes qui daignaient abaisser leur regard vers lui disaient à leurs enfants de se méfier de ce monstre, de ce danger. Il avait mis tant de temps pour se faire des amis… Il avait vécu tant de temps seul…

Lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux s'embuer, il décida de se changer les idées. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Son corps avait besoin d'un massage, d'une caresse.

- Il m'en a données, hier…

Le blond fronça les sourcils. A quoi serait-il prêt pour se sentir aimé ? Il lui manquait quelque chose. D'accord, des amis étaient apparus dans sa vie, des professeurs, peut-être des parents. Il savait bien que les jeunes de sa génération l'appréciaient, que de plus en plus les adultes oubliaient ce qu'il renfermait contre son gré. Et pourtant…

Il se sentait apprécié, conscient que certaines personnes comptaient sur lui. Mas il lui manquait un sentiment plus fort, plus profond, plus vrai peut-être. Quelque chose qui le fasse se sentir vivant. Il voulait être aimé, aimer en retour, vivre une vie avec quelqu'un qui l'attende chaque soir dans un lit, ou lui-même patienter que son amour arrive. Il était trop seul.

- Et puis, c'est de mon âge, ce genre de choses…

Les autres n'avaient pas eu à se battre pour avoir des amis. Devrait-il encore se battre pour avoir un amour ? Quel était le prix d'un tel sentiment ? Combien de temps cela lui prendrait-il ?

Il pensa à Sasuke en entrant dans la douche. Il s'était montré bizarre pendant cette mission. Il avait fait des choses étranges.

- Tu crois que… ?

Sa main droite glissa sur son ventre lorsqu'il laissa retomber son bras, après s'être frotté le visage. Elle caressa un instant ses abdominaux puis descendit encore, longea ses poils pubiens et atterri à son membre qui déjà s'animait d'une envie soudaine.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à se masturber. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne réalisa son geste qu'à son terme. Mais cela lui fit du bien. Il en avait besoin.

Alors, voyant que son entrejambe ne se calmait pas après la première fois, et de toutes façons en ayant envie lui-même, il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il devait profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. Des plaisirs tout court aussi.

- C'est ce que doit penser Ero-sennin…

Sa main gauche monta à ses pectoraux, les frotta, les massa. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il sentit bientôt un appel, un appel qu'il n'avait jamais perçu auparavant. Sans trop se poser de questions sur le sens de tout cela, il redescendit sa main gauche et la joignit à la droite.

- Ce sera plus facile à genoux…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il s'agenouilla dans la douche, les jambes bien écartées. Après une hésitation, il se coucha même sur le dos, les jambes repliées au-dessus de son torse.

Il fit glisser sa main gauche contre son sexe dur, lui fit continuer son chemin. Arrivée au périnée, elle plongea vers le sol et remonta à son intimité. Il le massa lentement d'abords, puis avec plus d'ardeur en reprenant ses mouvements de la main droite.

Il soupira de bien-être. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. La respiration haletante à cause de ces sensations nouvelles, il inséra un doigt dans son intimité. Il grimaça : ses ongles étaient longs. Mais le désir prit le pas sur la douleur et il continua. Il l'enfonça le plus loin qu'il put, ce qui n'était pas très loin. Il n'était pas très pratique de se pénétrer soi-même avec ses propres doigts. Il était à bout de bras et son avant-bras donnait le maximum.

Il ferma les yeux en insérant un deuxième doigt. Son intimité protesta légèrement, mais le plaisir fut plus fort et il le joignit à son confrère. A deux, il se sentirent plus fort et commencèrent des gestes, des massages de l'intérieur.

Naruto ne tarda pas à se rendre. Dans sa grande excitation, sa semence jaillit et le premier jet atterrit sur son visage, le reste s'épandant sur son torse.

- Bah... C'est dégueu….

Il fit la grimace en se relevant. Ses doigts étaient brunâtres.

- Je le referai plus…

Curieux, il porta sa main droit à sa joue, ramassa ce qui s'y trouvait et l'inspecta.

- Ca colle…

Il le porta à sa bouche. Ca ne lui plut pas et il s'empressa de recracher.

- Berk ! C'est dégueulasse !

Complètement refroidit, il termina rapidement sa douche en frottant fortement là où il s'était déversé, pour que tout parte. Puis il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

- On est quel jour, aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, vendredi. Rien d'intéressant.

Pour se changer les idées, il sortit un DVD de son armoire et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Il s'installa confortablement. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, il mit pause et se releva en ronchonnant.

- C'est pas bon et ça reste longtemps en bouche… Il me faudra un bol de cacao pour oublier ça.

Il se prépara sa boisson, la réchauffa puis se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait droit à du chocolat ! Il s'avachit et se perdit dans le film.

Il dut en sortir un peu plus tard. Il pleuvait à verse et il n'entendait plus grand-chose. Vu qu'il avait soigneusement perdu sa télécommande quelque part dans son appart, il dut se lever pour augmenter le volume. Alors, étrangement, il se mit à penser à Sasuke, qu'il avait laissé dormir dans le parc.

- Je devrais aller le réveiller…

Il secoua la tête. Une telle pluie l'avait tiré de ses songes et il devait être rentré chez lui depuis un certain temps déjà. A ranger ses affaires, ou peut-être à continuer sa sieste.

- Et puis, il est grand. Il peut bien s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Il se replongea dans son film.

Un coup de tonnerre soudain lui fit refaire surface dans la réalité. C'était un bel orage. Les nuages étaient noirs de noirs. Comme celui qu'ils avaient eu au village en arrivant. Il soupira.

- Ce ne sont pas des conditions pour regarder un film ! Tonnez, mais en silence !

Ca ne marcha pas. Et puis, quelque chose l'empêchait de vraiment prêter attention au film. Il mit du temps à comprendre.

Sasuke. Il l'imaginait seul, sous la pluie, dans le parc. Sans hésiter, il mit un manteau et sortit de son appartement. Il courut jusqu'au banc, qu'il mit du temps à trouver puisqu'il y était arrivé par hasard. Mais il le trouva.

- Sasukeeee !

Il vit son ami, toujours installé sur ce vieux banc public, en plein dans un sommeil inextricable. Il avait mit ses mains sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et dormait à poings fermés malgré l'orage qui grondait. Il était complètement trempé et dégoulinait de partout. Naruto frappa son épaule.

- Baka ! Réveille-toi !

L'Uchiwa ronfla mais ne sortit pas de ses songes. Le blond le prit par les bras et le jeta par terre.

- Aller… Réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui s'impatientait à ses côtés.

- Naruto ?

Il frissonna. Cela n'échappa pas à son sauveur qui l'attrapa par le col en le mettant sur ses deux jambes.

- Debout ! Tu es trempé ! Grouille-toi !

Sasuke bâilla. Il était complètement groggy. Son ami n'en pouvait plus de le voir lent, ailleurs, alors qu'il risquait à ses yeux de se noyer dans ses vêtements. Il regarda le torse que dévoilait son kimono : il avait la chair de poule. Il se pencha sur le côté et aperçu un téton contracté froid. Sasuke le remarqua.

- Eh ! Ca va pas de me mater ?

Naruto lui flanqua une gentille baffe sur le crâne. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.

- BAKA ! Tu gèles ! Aller, viens !

Il ôta son manteau et le passa sur les épaules d'un Sasuke engourdi. Il le resserra sur son kimono puis l'attrapa par la manche. Sans vraiment lui demander son avis, il l'entraîna en direction de son appartement. Ils y arrivèrent bien vite. Lorsqu'il lança presque son ami à l'intérieur, Naruto vit que celui-ci s'était réveillé et qu'il comprenait la situation.

- J'ai froid…

- Evidemment que tu as froid ! C'est ce que je t'ai dit ! Va prendre une douche pour te réchauffer !

Il le poussa dans la salle de bain, fit couler de l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle lui arrive chaude. Puis, voyant que les vêtements collaient à sa peau, il aida sans vraiment faire attention son ami à se déshabiller. Il le remarqua une fois qu'il fut complètement nu : une fameuse érection avait prit place à l'entrejambe de Sasuke.

Ils rougirent de concert et Naruto ne tarda plus dans la pièce. Il s'en alla en se confondant en excuse.

- Quel abruti je suis…

Il entendait les jets d'eau percuter le sol pour certains, s'arrêter au corps de son ami pour d'autres. Bien vite, il remarqua une certaine régularité dans ces bruits.

- Et meeerde…

Conscient que son problème de mâle ne se calmerait pas tout seul, il prit un mouchoir et se rendit dedans, le plus vite possible pour que Sasuke ne le voie pas. Il ne savait pas combien de temps son ami mettait à ce genre de choses.

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke passa sa tête de la salle de bain.

- Naruto ?

L'interpellé accouru.

- Oui ?

- J'ai pas d'autres vêtements que mon kimono… Ceux dans mon sac sont trempés aussi…

Le blond fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'il gérait la situation et s'en alla lui en chercher des secs et propres. Ce fut difficile dans tout son désordre mais il y arriva.

- Il faudra vraiment que je range tout ça…

Pendant que son ami s'habillait, avec _ses_ vêtements, un de _ses_ tee-shirts, un de _ses _boxers, il se clona en plein d'exemplaires et à tous, ils entreprirent de ranger l'appartement. Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de constater que toutes les pièces avaient été rangées, et même balayées. Ce n'était qu'un travail bâclé, mais c'était déjà bien plus agréable. C'était plus propre que chez lui.

Il resta pour le souper chez Naruto, et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'ils dormirent dans le même lit une personne, cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><em>Il paraît qu'en France vous ne dites pas souper… Il s'agit donc du dîner (repas du soir). Au cas où…<em>


	8. Ce qui semble s'imposer

Chapter 8 : Ce qui semble s'imposer

_Non ce n'est pas la nuit qui s'impose… Mais peut-être une autre fois ? Allez savoir…_

_Remarquez que je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir du yaoi. Voilà qui est fait !_

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla, à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma. Il était dans les bras de Naruto, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse : vu leur étreinte, un observateur extérieur ne pouvait pas vraiment trancher. Il sourit pleinement, comblé. Il venait de passer une nuit chez son ami, dans son lit et ses draps, contre son corps. Il ne pouvait pas tellement rêver mieux.<p>

Après un certain temps, quand même, il en eut assez d'attendre. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'optique de se lever. Mais – et il ne s'en voulut pas le moins du monde – son regard heurta le visage du blond qui dormait juste devant le sien. Alors, contre son gré évidemment, Sasuke fut forcé de l'admirer. Mais de là où il était, il n'avait pas un angle de vue génialissime. Il ne voyait bien que la partie basse de son visage, devinant à peine les yeux. Il comprit bien vite ce que cela signifiait : le cou était accessible. Le torse aussi, Naruto ayant dormi en boxer. Mais il ne se le permettrait pas.

Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, il approcha son front de son ami. Il l'enfouit dans son cou, respira son odeur, puis s'amusa à compter les grains de peau qu'il pouvait voir d'un point de vue inégalé. Il ferma les yeux au bout d'un moment, si bien contre son – petit ? – ami. Puis il soupira. Son estomac l'appelait.

Il se leva, provoquant quelques ronflements indignés chez Naruto qui referma ses bras sur l'oreiller, et alla dans la cuisine. Il chercha le tiroir qui l'intéressait, à savoir celui dans lequel se trouvait de quoi combler sa faim : du pain ainsi que quelque chose pour lui donner du goût. Il en ouvrit quelques-uns et trouva des couverts, puis des assiettes, de la farine et d'autres ingrédients à pâtisserie, des épices, des serviettes et des essuies de vaisselle, des casseroles, des tire-bouchons, une espèce de poudre blanche…

- De la poudre blanche ?

Il prit le petit sachet en main. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de grammes de poudre fine, absolument blanche dans un petit sachet hermétiquement fermé.

Il s'interrogea sur l'identité de cette poudre. Que pouvait-ce bien être ? Pas de la farine, pas du sel. Une épice qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Non, certainement pas. Il en avait acheté tellement en espérant donner meilleur goût à ces plats qu'il les connaissait toutes maintenant. Mais alors, quoi ? Une idée traversa sa tête, inattendue auparavant mais désormais présente.

- De la drogue ?

Il retourna le sachet dans tous les sens. Il pressa, secoua. Mais cela ne suffit pas à sa curiosité naissante. Il devait savoir. Alors il ouvrit le paquet, et, à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, en sortit un peu à l'air libre. Il le referma rapidement et le rangea où il l'avait trouvé, dans un tiroir contenant des vieux bouchons, des clous tordus, des vieux stylos. Il approcha la cuillère de ses yeux, puis renifla cette espèce de poudre. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- A l'odeur… Du cannabis.

Il passa la cuillère sous l'évier en faisant la grimace.

- Naruto… Te détruis pas la vie, s'il te plaît. Ca t'apportera rien de bon.

Luttant contre des larmes montantes, il s'installa à table et entama un petit déjeuner à ses yeux fort bienvenu. Mais il le fut moins aux yeux de locataire qui arriva lorsque le repas de Sasuke touchait à sa faim.

- Tu as trouvé ça où ?

- Ben…

Il désigna les tiroirs dans lesquels il s'était servi.

- Là, là et là.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Naruto s'assit, les traits tirés.

- Pourquoi pas quoi ?

Il se leva aussitôt.

- Ca va pas aller de te servir comme ça ? De fouiller mon appart ? T'aurais pu me demander que je te serve, non ? Franchement ! T'es pas gêné ! T'es venu ici pour me voler, ou quoi ? Pour pas devoir payer l'eau l'électricité et la bouffe toi-même, c'est ça ? Non mais ! T'es pas chez toi !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, en proie à une déception supplémentaire.

- Mais je pensais que…

Il s'arrêta. Naruto était vraiment en colère. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes quand il se leva. Il voulait cacher ses yeux embués, alors il sortit de la pièce en allant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Il fit un pas à l'extérieur.

Naruto le retint par le bras.

- Attends !

Sasuke ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta pour donner à cette scène ne nostalgie déjà vue dans tant de films d'amour.

- Je suis désolé… Je croyais que… Que…

- T'en fais pas.

Le blond l'attira à lui et le fit rentrer. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant, n'ayant pas envie que les gens, à savoir des _gens_, puissent le voir dans cet état-là.

- C'est pas si grave, tu sais. C'est juste que t'es culotté. Mais je vais pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie, hein ! Je vais pas arrêter de te parler !

- Oui mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Ca me dérange moins que tu te serves comme chez toi – même si tu exagères – que toi quand je t'engueule à cause de ça.

Il l'assit à la table et se mit à manger. Il avait faim.

Un silence prit place. Sasuke n'osait plus rien dire, et Naruto mangeait. Il n'allait pas parler en mangeant, quand même ! Cependant, au bout d'un moment de vide sonore, il perdit patience.

- Sinon, tu as bien dormi ? T'étais pas trop serré ?

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire rêveur.

- Non… C'était parfait…

- Ouais, 'fin bon… Pas trop quand même, hein !

Le blond se levant pour débarrasser la table, il ne vit pas son ami baisser les yeux.

* * *

><p>- Voilà, tes vêtements sont propres et secs.<p>

Sasuke leva les yeux de la télévision de son ami.

- Comment ?

- Bein, j'ai lavé ton kimono, ton pantalon et tout le reste, et je les ai fait sécher. Pour que tu ne mettes pas mes vêtements à moi tous les jours, tu vois.

- Oui mais…

- Mais voilà. Si tu comptes repartir un jour de chez moi…

Sasuke prit un air triste.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Ca me dérange pas du tout que tu sois chez moi ! Je t'aime bien, moi ! Tu peux rester !

- Je comprends plus rien…

- Il y a rien à comprendre, alors c'est normal.

Il donna un coup de pied amical aux tibias de son ami et lui désignant une extrémité du fauteuil. Sasuke comprit et s'y installa, laissant de la place au blond. Naruto s'assit à côté de lui en prenant ses aises. Il regarda l'Uchiwa, qui semblait ailleurs, puis tourna sa tête vers le film.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- C'est des gens qui vont coloniser une planète pour obtenir de l'unobtainium, d'après la bande-annonce. Certains veulent massacrer les autochtones et d'autres préfèrent cohabiter avec eux. Les autochtones, ce sont les gens en bleu.

Il sourit.

- Ca a l'air sympa comme film.

- C'est déjà loin dans l'histoire ?

- Bof. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'il a commencé.

- Je vais regarder avec toi alors. Tu veux un truc à manger ?

- Quoi ? T'es pas fou ? Non ! Manger en regardant un film, c'est le meilleur moyen de grossir !

- Oh, làlà…

Naruto n'alla pas chercher de nourriture à grignoter cependant. Sasuke lui disait de ne pas le faire, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputassent pour de telles idioties ! Ils devaient tous les deux faire des concessions ; cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour.

Vint le moment où un buldozer détruit le premier arbre sacré, avec deux tourtereaux bleus sous ses branches lumineuses. Scène émouvante évidemment, puisque c'est le virement de bord – à bien comprendre – du héros, qui décide de prendre la cause de celle qui le fait rêver la nuit. C'était une scène triste, trop triste d'après quelqu'un que l'on connaît bien.

Naruto laissa une larme couler. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Un flot de larmes s'écoulait sur ses joues, atterrissant sur son tee-shirt qui ne tarda pas à voir se former deux taches d'eau.

Il tenta bien de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas passer pour une chochotte aux yeux de son ami. Mais Sasuke lui s'en foutait. Il était complètement dans le film et ne voyait rien des malheurs de son ami.

Au bout d'un court moment, Naruto craqua. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres déformées par les pleurs et parvint aux oreilles de son ami. Celui-ci tourna alors la tête et vit un blond torturé par la tristesse de la scène.

- Naruto ?

Honteux mais malheureux, il leva les yeux à son ami.

- C'est trop tri-i-i-i-iste !

- Meuh non. C'est pas si triste!

- Je sais mais c'est tr-i-i-iste !

Sasuke soupira et coupa le son de la télévision.

- Ils s'aiment et le mec il est complètement rentré dans cette culture et… On leur casse tout ! Les humains leur cassent tout et alors ils sont compl…

- Alàlà…

Après un sanglot extirpant quelques larmes supplémentaires à Naruto, Sasuke fut projeté contre le dossier. Le blond lui avait sauté dessus, l'attrapant et le serrant passionnément, tout en déblatérant la triste vie des personnages de ce film si prenant.

- Que…

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Naruto était si choqué par cette scène, Sasuke sut profiter de la situation. Rapide comme l'éclair, il jeta une main pleine d'amour dans la crinière blonde de son ami et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Son bras droit, lui, passa derrière son dos et le serra contre lui. Il plongea alors son nez dans le cou une fois de plus offert de son ami.

- Sasuke… C'est trop triste ! Comment ils font pour pas pleurer les acteurs ?

Le blond enfouit sa tête contre le torse du glaçon fondant sous tant de narutinneries. Il inspira plusieurs fois le parfum de Sasuke qui sublimait celui de ses vêtements à lui. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Naruto. Il ne se sentait pas assez réconforté ainsi. Il s'éloigna alors d'une trentaine de centimètres, gardant le visage baissé.

- Naruto ? Ca va mieux ?

Il fit non de la tête. Puis, un hoquet plus tard, il jeta avidement ses mains sur le tee-shirt que portait Sasuke, le souleva, y enfouit le plus haut qu'il put sa tête et le rabaissa dans son dos.

Sasuke ne sut plus respirer pendant un instant. Mais qu'est-ce que son ami était en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Perdait-il la tête ? Il se rattrapa bien vite et passa ses bras autour de cet être qui ne demandait qu'à être chéri.

- Naruto…

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Le blond serra sa tête entre les pectoraux généreusement dessinés de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, ou plutôt ne les ouvrit pas, et pressa plus fort. Il aimait sentir ces pectoraux accueillants qui s'écrasaient sous la pression de sa joue pour mieux la recouvrir à l'extrémité de son menton ou de ses tempes. Là, contre ces muscles si doux et charmants, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait aimé. Sentir ce cœur battre, un téton sur sa mâchoire… Il ouvrit un œil : l'autre était juste devant. Puis il le referma.

- T'es gentil mais tu vas détendre le tee-shirt là… C'est le tien…

- Mmmmh… C'est pas grave… J'en ai d'autres…

- Oui mais… mmmmh…

Naruto l'avait fait taire en montant une main et en caressant ses abdominaux. Ce n'était pas le but, lui espérait seulement profiter plus fort encore de cette situation. Il passa un pouce dans son nombril, le caressa, suivit le creux entre les deux rangées de muscles d'une main, puis la stoppa, la moitié de sa paume recouvrant le pectoral que son visage ne possédait pas.

- Naruto… Ton tee-shirt…

Sasuke avait lui également fermé les yeux. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre sous les caresses de celui duquel il en avait tant désiré ? Ses fantasmes n'étaient plus loin. Il ne pouvait qu'en profiter.

Mais quelques chose l'inquiétait quand même : le tee-shirt de son ami. Et s'il le déchirait ? S'il ne rentrait plus dedans ? Il prit son courage à deux mains, baissa ses bras et attrapa le bas du vêtement. Puis il le tira vers le haut. Naruto protesta légèrement lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de sa tête, puisque tout le tissu tendu au même endroit le comprimait avec plus de force, mais ce ne fut qu'une excuse pour se coller encore plus à lui.

Le vêtement tomba sur le sol au grand désarroi de Sasuke qui sentit le froid s'installer autour de lui. Mais cela lui permit de voir la tête de son ami, plus bas, sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Naruto se consolant au gré des respirations de Sasuke qui avait remit le son et tentait de reprendre l'histoire. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, il eut assez de ce qu'implique d'avoir le torse nu : moins de chaleur.

- Naruto… J'ai froid…

Il mit un temps à réagir, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées ou moitié endormi.

- 'Faut te réchauffer alors.

- Oui mais avec toi comme ça, je peux pas mettre de vêtement…

- Bah n'en mets pas.

Comprenant quand même le problème de son ami, Naruto se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de Sasuke dans le même sens que lui, encore sous le choc de cette scène pourtant pas si dure. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fît cela, mais étant dans le coin d'un fauteuil, il avait dossier, un accoudoir haut et Naruto pour lui tenir chaud à peu près partout. Il passa ses bras sur le ventre de son ami et le tint contre lui.

Naruto voulut reprendre l'histoire peu après, ayant vaguement suivi depuis que Sasuke avait remis le son mais, encore bouleversé, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose. Il s'installa confortablement contre son dossier humain, extirpant cruellement de l'air des poumons de Sasuke.

- Il s'est passé quoi depuis ?

- Le colonel l'engueule parce qu'il change de camp.

- C'est tout ?

- J'ai pas tout suivi non plus.

Sasuke fit un sourire à Naruto, puis posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Naruto ouvrit grand ses yeux à ce contact inattendu.

- Sas… Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

Un silence s'ensuivit. Puis, gênés, ils retournèrent à leur film.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke gesticula. Naruto commençait à être lourd, sur ses genoux ! Il prit ses bras en main et gémit.

- Naruto… T'es lourd…

- Désolé.

Il se leva, laissa son ami prendre une position plus confortable en tâchant de ne pas se pencher sur son torse à découvert, puis se rassit sur ses jambes.

- Hééé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Pour mieux faire comprendre à Sasuke qui dominait, il l'écrasa de tout son poids, poussant sur le sol pour mieux l'aplatir contre le dossier. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite.

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci rougit fortement. Les fesses du blond étaient contre son entrejambe, et ce dernier faisait des siennes. Après un instant, il tenta de se rattraper.

- 'Faut dire que tu te frottes contre moi, que tu me caresses et tout… Je suis humain, hein moi !

- Et t'as jamais fait… Tu t'es jamais initié à ces plaisirs-là…

- Arrête de parler de ça.

D'une humeur un peu moins bonne du fait qu'on lui parle comme cela, Sasuke n'en était pas moins curieux.

- Et toi ? Avec qui ? Quand ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu l'as fait où ?

- De quoi, l'amour ?

- MAIS OUI !

Silence. Naruto n'appréciait pas de se faire engueuler.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave.

Il ajouta après regard gêné.

- Je l'ai jamais fait non plus, tu sais. C'est juste que ça soulage le système… Et que t'as l'air à cran.

- Tu l'as jamais fait ?

- Bein non. Ero-sennin l'a fait bien assez souvent devant moi pour que je ne veuille plus jamais le faire. Il m'a dégoûté.

Sasuke fit une moue déçue.

- Quand même, j'ai l'impression que tu prends un malin plaisir à m'exciter, tu sais. Tu te déshabilles devant mes yeux, tu me caresses, tu te colles à moi… Je sais plus où me mettre…

- Mouais…

Ils reprirent leur film, de plus en plus perdus dans l'histoire. Mais au bout d'un court moment, Naruto n'en put plus de sentir une bosse de désir sous ses fesses.

- Il fait pas un peu chaud, ici ?

- Je sais pas… De toutes façon je suis qu'à moitié habillé…

- C'est pas faux.

Alors, conscient que l'état de son ami ne ferait qu'empirer, mais trop gêné pour ne pas transpirer et n'ayant pas d'autre idée en tête, Naruto ôta lui aussi son tee-shirt. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux torse nu, l'un assis sur les jambes et l'érection de l'autre, son dos contre son torse, les mains de Sasuke autour du ventre de Naruto.

- Naruto !

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'osait pas : que risquait-il de dire ? Comment Sasuke le prendrait-il ?

C'est Sasuke qui rompit le silence, sans vraiment parler, en constatant que le blond était dans le même état que lui : une certaine protubérance tordait, infâmement aux yeux de Naruto, son pantalon qui ne cachait plus ce qu'il voulait taire.

Donc, Sasuke, le souffle court, baissa une main vers l'entrejambe de son ami. Doucement, tout doucement. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto s'effarouche. Le gibier était à portée, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il fallait le plus faire attention : un excès de confiance pouvait lui faire prendre la fuite.

Sa main gauche toujours sur les abdominaux de son ami, Sasuke arriva enfin à son but et posa celle de droite sur ce qu'il convoitait tant.

Naruto tressaillit dans un murmure étouffé. Il baissa les yeux, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il sentait déjà, puis les remonta et tourna la tête vers son ami. Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de doutes, de craintes et d'envie.

- Sasuke… Tu…

- S'il te plaît…

Le blond hésita un instant.

-Il me plaît…

Il se pencha alors sur son ami et posa ses lèvres, tremblantes, sur celles pas tellement plus sûres de Sasuke.

Leur premier bisou avait été une catastrophe. Tout d'abord, il avait manqué d'intimité : en plein milieu de la classe de l'Académie Ninja. Ensuite, il avait été accidentel, Naruto étant tombé à cause de Shikamaru sur celui qu'il n'appelait pas encore son ami. Enfin, et c'était le point le plus important, il n'avait pas été désiré. Ils se détestaient vraiment à ce moment-là.

Le deuxième n'avait pas été génial non plus, quelques jours auparavant, dans la tente.

Mais maintenant, ils le voulaient. Ils le demandaient tous deux : un baiser, pas un simple contact de lèvres, mais une vraie passion partagée.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, hésitantes ; à ce contact, elles s'électrisèrent et ce fut tel une décharge électrique pour les deux paires qui s'en sentirent plus fortes, plus puissantes.

Sasuke, conservant sa tendre prise dans sa main droite de moins en moins sage, attira son ami à lui à l'aide de sa main restante. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs torses doux se collant amoureusement.

Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et frôla de sa langue les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci ne se fâcha pas, et à peine eut-il senti le contact d'une langue à ses lèvres qu'il jeta la sienne à la rencontre de l'autre. Elles se heurtèrent de plein fouet, se touchèrent, se goûtèrent, avant de se juger bonnes et d'entreprendre leur impétueux voyage plus profondément.

Naruto posa sa main gauche sur celle de Sasuke à son entrejambe, et de l'autre se lança à la découverte du corps de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier se laissa faire, ne voulant pas briser cet instant si fragile. Il profitait du moment présent. Alors, un deuxième ou un troisième langoureux baiser en cours, eux-mêmes ayant perdu le compte, il sentit une main douce et chaude caresser son cou, son torse. Il la sentit contre ses muscles électrifiés, contre sa peu frissonnante de désir.

Le blond ne tarda pas à poser sa main sur la braguette de Sasuke et à la défaire. Bien que totalement en accord avec ce projet, celui-ci émit une réserve :

- Naruto… Pas que moi… Ensemble.

- Si tu veux.

Pour plus de facilités, Sasuke se coucha dans le fauteuil et entraîna son ami à sa suite. Il s'installèrent sur le côté, personne ne dominant personne mais tout deux unis contre d'autres. Chacun avait ses mains sur l'autre, le caressant, le collant à lui, le massant.

Naruto baissa le premier le pantalon de Sasuke. D'une pierre deux coups, il baissa également son boxer, laissant un membre se tendre fièrement vers son propre entrejambe. Gêné d'être dans cet état de dominé, Naruto étant encore en pantalon, Sasuke se plia en deux et, le plus sensuellement possible, déshabilla le blond. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer, sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, et, avant de baisser son boxer malmené, y infiltra une main curieuse.

- Sasuke…

Ainsi, celui à qui il restait un vêtement se retrouvait maîtrisé. Naruto n'avait plus à sa portée que le visage de Sasuke, le reste trop loin pour ses bras tendus ; celui-ci possédait ce qu'il n'avait jamais offert. L'Uchiwa posa un doux baiser sur le relief plus qu'explicite de son ami, le faisant gémir ; puis, il baissa enfin ce vêtement qui les empêchait de savourer pleinement leur amour.

Ceci fait, il se remit à la hauteur de Naruto. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, mais celle-ci était différente. Leurs membres gonflés se caressaient mutuellement, s'emmêlaient sans honte.

Dans leur passion, ils tombèrent du fauteuil, enlacés mais toujours soumis aux lois terrestres de la gravité. Ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Ce moment n'était jamais arrivé.

Quand il en eut assez d'embrasser Naruto sans plus, Sasuke se sentit obligé de descendre une main vers son entrejambe et commença à le masser.

- Sasuke…

Il fit un sourire confiant à Naruto qui ne le vit pas, dans son monde ou en tout cas ailleurs. Il se laissa faire ainsi quelques instant, profitant de ce massage qu'il était le seul à s'être jamais octroyé. Puis, il envoya une de ses propres déléguées remplir une tâche semblable chez Sasuke.

Qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux, devant un film dont ils ne verraient pas la fin, couchés au sol dans le salon, chacun gémissant sous les caresses que l'autre lui procurait. C'est presque ensemble qu'ils se libérèrent, enduisant leurs torses collés d'un liquide qui les lierait l'un et l'autre, et tachant irrémédiablement cette moquette qui avait tant coûté à son propriétaire.


	9. Ce qui ne s'imposait pas

Désolé de publier si tard... J'avais oublié de vous prévenir... Avec la reprise des cours, ça ne me simpilfie pas la tâche. J'espère pouvoir maintenir un rythme de un chapitre par semaine (même si ça fait deux) mais on verra bien. Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 : Ce qui ne s'imposait pas<span>

- Entrez !

Kakashi poussa délicatement la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Il la trouva avachie sur son siège, les coudes enfoncés dans les accoudoirs et pas tellement dans une posture d'intense réflexion.

- Ah ! Kakashi ! Te revoici !

- Oui… Bonjour, Godaime.

- Je voulais te voir.

- Moi également.

- Tu m'en diras tant…

Kakashi soupira. Qu'avaient-elles, ces femmes ? Toujours à le prendre de haut… Mais bon, il n'était qu'un simple homme, de sexe masculin en plus.

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Je viens compléter mon rapport… Et j'aurai à vous demander quelque chose.

- C'était pourquoi je voulais te voir. Vas-y.

Il se lança, reprenant en détail tous les faits et gestes dont il se souvenait. Il ne laissait passer aucun fait, l'étrange comportement de Sasuke, comment ils avaient trouvé un survivant, pourquoi il avait décidé d'interrompre la mission. Tsunade se fâcha légèrement à ce sujet, reprochant au jounin de ne pas l'avoir prévenue tout de suite, auquel cas elle aurait fait dépêcher une autre équipe. Mais elle se souvint bien vite qu'elle avait insisté pour s'occuper en priorité de leur blessé, et n'insista pas.

Il lui parla également de ce que Sakura avait trouvé dans le sac de Naruto, à savoir l'espèce d'huile. Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant cela.

- Tu penses qu'il en serait capable ?

- Peut-être. Je voulais justement le faire analyser, mais je n'avais pas les… PCPH ?  
>- C'est vrai.<p>

- Et je ne suis pas un NRAH.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne fais pas partie de Ninjas Recommendés Agréés de l'Hokage.

- J'avais compris… Mais comment ça ?

- Euh…

Elle se leva.

- Tu n'as pas reçu ton certificat NRAH ?

- Je suppose que si je l'avais reçu, je l'aurais…

- Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote ! SHIZUNE !

Elle attendit un peu, puis son assistante entra en trombe dans son bureau.

- Hai !

- Kakashi n'a pas son certificat NRAH.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors IL LUI EN FAUT UN !

- Oui mais je sers à quoi moi dans cette histoire ?

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi il ne l'a pas reçu, et qui est censé l'avoir en possession.

- Euh…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Si, bien sur !

Elle soupira, puis, peu confiante, s'avança vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un document. Tsunade fronça les sourcils en s'avançant.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Sans répondre, Shizune posa ledit document sur la table et s'éloigna prudemment. L'Hokage le prit dans ses mains.

- Liste des NRAH…

Elle ôta l'attache et tourna les pages.

- Il y en a beaucoup, non ? Ah ! Voilà Hatake Kakashi !

- C'est moi.

- Mais je sais que c'est toi !

Elle sortit la feuille de son tas.

- Voici.

Puis elle se tourna vers son assistante, furieuse.

- SHIZUNE !

- Tsunade-sama ?

- Que font ces documents dans mon bureau ? Pourquoi aucun de ces ninjas n'a reçu son certificat NRAH ?

- Euh, et bien…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que je sais, Tsunade-sama !

- Alors ?

- Et bien, en fait… Si je puis me permettre… Vous étiez censée les convoquer pour leur remettre vous-même.

- Et ?

- Et bien… Vous avez oublié…

- COMMENT ?

- Pardonnez-moi…

Sur ce, Shizune sortit de la pièce et se réfugia dans son propre bureau. Elle voulait surtout échapper aux foudres de la Princesse des limaces, qui n'acceptait que rarement d'avoir fait une telle erreur. Mais elle ne s'énerva pas. Sans doute avait-elle une sieste à terminer.

- Voilà, Kakashi… Félicitation, tu sembles être le tout premier NRAH.

- Juste une question… Ca fait combien de temps que cette loi est passée ?

- Euh… Deux ans.

Il écarquilla un œil, l'autre caché par son bandeau. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Tu peux disposer, Kakashi.

Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, prête à reprendre ses occupations antérieures.

- Autre chose…

Elle soupira. Quand la laisserait-on tranquille ?

- Je t'écoute…

- Comment se porte notre rescapé ?

- Mal. Très mal. Je ne sais pas si il va s'en sortir. Sakura a trop insisté à le soigner et est tombée dans les pommes. J'espère qu'il nous dira quelque chose d'important, s'il survit, pour rentabiliser ses soins.

- D'accord. Merci.

Il sortit du bureau.

- Ferme la porte en sortant.

Et, sans un au revoir de la part de son Hokage, Kakashi s'élança dans les couloirs du bâtiment, à la recherche de la sortie. Direction : bureau des analyses.

* * *

><p>- J'ai fini, à toi !<p>

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, un essuie autour de la taille, et fit entrer Sasuke qui était toujours nu. Celui-ci arborait encore des tatouages blancs sur son torse pâle, résultat de leur plaisir partagé. A présent, il fallait se laver, se frotter de la tête au pied pour s'ôter cette encre collante et malodorante.

- Tu pues…

- Je sais, c'est de ta faute.

- Pas que moi !

- Si.

- Mais non ! Je t'ai dit qu'on s'était encore frotté après avoir fini. Du coup, on a tout mélangé !

- Et moi je te dis que tu m'as repoussé et que je m'étais rien envoyé dessus.

- Merci, c'est moi qui ai tout pris…

Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire exalté.

- Avec plaisir.

- Donc, pour conclure, c'est pas que moi.

- Mais siii ! C'est que le tien ! T'as qu'à goûter, je suis sûr que y'a une différence.

- C'est gentil mais j'ai pas envie.

Sasuke fit une tête dépitée.

- Ooooh… T'es pas drôle.

- Et toi tu pues. Vas te laver.

- Ok, ok…

Déçu, il entra dans la salle de bain et omit de tirer le verrou. Qui pourrait le voir ? Naruto ? Qu'avait-il encore à lui cacher ? Et pourquoi lui cacher quoi que ce soit ? Pas besoin de se déshabiller, il entra rapidement sous la douche.

De son côté, Naruto avait faim. Ces choses-là creusent. Et il y avait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur film. Maintenant, il fallait reprendre des forces.

Il passa dans la cuisine et sortit des couverts, du pain.

- J'ai plus grand-chose à mettre dessus, moi. 'Faudra encore faire les courses… C'est sûr qu'avec lui, ça part plus vite.

Il prépara la table et coupa des tartines pour Sasuke et lui. Sentant un silence planer, il alluma la radio, ou plutôt le lecteur CD, avec son chanteur préféré sur une chanson d'amour. Première plage oblige.

- Non, j'ai pas envie de celle-là.

Chanson suivante : l'histoire d'une rupture. Tout de suite plus joyeux.

Il devait à présent attendre Sasuke. Pour patienter, il se mit en tête de refaire le rangement de l'appartement, notamment au sein même des armoires. Des objets de toute sorte s'amoncelaient en désordre sur des étagères qui n'en pouvaient plus, et certains tombés jonchaient d'ailleurs le sol alentours tels des mouches près d'une lampe.

Il passa dans sa chambre, puis dans le salon, dans la cuisine. Il passa partout, sauf dans la salle de bain où son ami n'avait toujours pas fini son boulot.

- Beuh… C'est trop rangé…

Il soupira. A présent que son appartement était présentable, deux problèmes se montrèrent à Naruto : il avait perdu la personnalisation de son appartement, avec _ses _affaires qui traînaient dans _son _capharnaüm ; de plus, à présent, la poussière qui s'étaient incrustée dans ses tapis, sous les meubles et partout où elle le pouvait, et qui n'avait pas rendu l'éponge à ses quelques coups de ballet refaisait surface. Son appartement, faute d'être en désordre, était sale. Et il n'appréciait pas ces nuages gris qui voletaient lorsqu'il faisait trop de vent ou secouait un tapis.

- Un petit coup d'aspirateur ne ferait pas de mal…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt à faire. Il chercha quelques minutes cet engin diabolique qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et fini par mettre la main dessus. Le temps de trouver une prise accessible, et il mettait la bête en marche.

- Zut. Ca va faire voler les poussières…

Il éteignit rapidement son aspirateur et retourna dans la cuisine. Maugréant contre ce Sasuke qui n'en finissait pas, il remit les assiettes dans leur tiroir et rangea le pain. Il avait tout préparé pour rien. Ensuite, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses activités ménagères, son estomac cria famine. Il n'avait toujours rien reçu, le pauvre. Et il devait encore attendre. Ce n'était pas correct et il le faisait savoir.

Naruto soupira. Il avait faim ! C'était affreux. Il détestait avoir faim, et on le forçait. Honte à on ! A Sasuke, qui n'arrivait pas.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et colla son oreille à la porte. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais il s'imaginait en mission d'espionnage. Comme dans les films...

- J'en ai déjà fait plein…

Mais d'abord, les missions ninjas étaient nettement plus dangereuses que s'asseoir devant la télévision ; de deux, la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté aux portes, il s'était cogné et son équipe avait dû prendre la fuite. Ca avait été une bonne occasion pour Sasuke de se moquer de lui.

- Il a beaucoup changé, quand même… Je savais qu'il n'était pas détestable.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait : de l'eau couler. Encore et encore, inlassablement, indéfiniment ; une quantité incommensurable d'eau jetée sans morale sur le pauvre corps d'un Uchiwa en pleine action. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas.

- Sasuke ! T'as bientôt fini ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et sembla retourner sur terre. Naruto l'appelait. Que répondre ? Il avait bien envie de se finir une fois de plus, et son entrejambe d'ailleurs n'en était pas mécontent. Mais Naruto lui demandait implicitement de sortir… Il fit un sourire pervers.

- Tu peux venir m'aider !

Cela ne fit pas rire Naruto.

- Non ! Et grouille-toi, j'ai faim !

- T'es pas drôle.

Naruto n'entendit pas ce commentaire. Il était déjà reparti vers son nouvel ami l'aspirateur. Une fois la chose en main, il le mit en branle et passa la cuisine au crible. Ensuite fut le hall d'entrée, qu'il aguicha en chantant par-dessus l'aspirateur qui étouffait la radio. Mais il connaissait toutes les chansons du CD par cœur et n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'un play-back pour l'aider.

Il s'apprêtait à entamer le salon lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Alors, sans réfléchir, il éteint l'aspirateur et se dirigea vers Sasuke.

- Ah bein quand même ! T'as fait couler combien de litres ? T'es propre pour le moi avec ça !

Sasuke rougit, gêné.

- C'est que… ça colle, tu vois, et… J'ai eu du mal à tout enlever…

- Moi ça m'avait pas posé autant de problème. Bon, maintenant, on mange ! Je crève de faim !

- OUPS ! Je t'avais oublié !

- Ca explique peut-être un peu… Mais bon. Prends les couverts, je m'occupe de la bouffe.

Sasuke s'exécuta, se reprochant d'avoir laissé Naruto seul avec un vide béant dans le ventre. Quel cruel il était, alors que lui-même ne faisait que… que ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant. Cruel et obsédé, il combinait les deux.

Ils s'assirent à table et entamèrent leur repas, avidement pour l'un, plus sereinement et l'air coupable pour l'autre. La radio chantonnait un air triste, que Naruto reprenait parfois lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Vorace, il mangea deux fois plus que Sasuke en moins de temps.

- Tu devrais pas manger si vite.

- De quoi ?

- Je dis que tu devrais pas manger si vite. C'est pas bon pour la digestion, et…

- Et toi tu devrais plus parler à Sakura.

Silence. Naruto en voulait à Sasuke de l'avoir fait patienter si longtemps, et encore plus de lui ressortir les morales bidons de leur coéquipière, à peine rentrés de mission. Sasuke, lui, se contenta de remarquer l'absence de _chan_. C'était bien assez pour lui.

Puis, plongeant sa cuillère dans une mousse au chocolat à ses yeux méritée, Naruto eut une illumination.

- Mince !

Il se précipita dans le hall d'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- L'aspirateur !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié de le débrancher !

Il trouva la prise, arracha brutalement le câble du mur et l'enroula autour de la machine du diable. Satisfait, il fit un grand sourire, se frotta les mains et retourna à table. En passant par le salon.

Et là, ne demandez pas pourquoi seulement à ce moment-là ou pourquoi pas plus tard, il aperçut quelque chose sur sa moquette. Sur sa belle moquette.

- Qu'est-ce…

Sasuke se leva en entendant Naruto s'interroger. Lui aussi se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le blond se pencha et inspecta la tache blanchâtre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il renifla, la caressa d'un doigt.

- MERDE !

- Quoi ?

Il sauta dans la cuisine et, furieux, raconta tout à Sasuke.

- Y'en a par terre ! Y'en a plein ! Ca a tout taché !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Mais de tantôt ! Quand on a... on a… Tu vois, hein ! Et bien y'en a par terre, maintenant ! Merde !

- Mais c'est pas si grave, ça…

- MAIS SI C'EST GRAVE ! EVIDEMMENT C'EST GRAVE ! MA MOQUETTE ! T'AS BIEN VU COMMENT CA COLLE ! Sur la peau c'est déjà dur à enlever… Alors sur de la moquette...

- C'est vrai qu'une fois j'en ai mis sur un de mes tee-shirts… J'espérais le frotter avec une éponge pour le faire partir, mais ça a pas marché… J'ai dû le mettre à la lessive… C'est con, je venais de le sortir de l'armoire mon tee-shirt, il était tout propre.

- Mais n'en rajoute pas !

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait beaucoup cette moquette.

- Comment je vais faire…

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, prit un gant de toilette et y mit du savon de lessive. Il revint au salon et frotta la tache.

- Mince, ça part pas…

- Ah, ça c'est sûr ! Ca risque pas de partir ! Avec le temps, peut-être…

- MAIS AIDE-MOI, HEIN ! Plutôt que de regarder bêtement ! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute ! Tu serais pas là, ça serait pas arrivé ! Si t'étais reparti chez toi, hier, plutôt que de rester comme un con sous la drache…

- Désolé… Mais je dis juste ce que je pense ! Ca partira pas ! J'ai beaucoup lutté aussi avec mon tee-shirt. Il fallait juste la lessive. Et encore, après on voyait encore une trace. Mais il fallait vraiment faire attention.

Naruto frappa le sol, les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient souillé son appartement. Il ne pourrait plus y vivre tant que cette tache serait. Il devait l'extirper de son chez-lui. Question de déménagement.

Il se mit à courir en tout sens, changeant d'éponge, apportant plus d'eau, changeant de produit. C'était une vraie furie. Pour plus d'efficacité, il créa un clone, qui courrait à sa place. Lui surveillait se moquette et appliquait les onguents propreté que lui apportait son clone.

Sasuke ayant fini sa tartine, il avala une dernière bouchée puis se pencha vers le blond. Il s'agenouilla également et inspecta la tache.

- Je peux ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais ôta ses mains, laissant libre cours à l'expert. Celui-ci frotta un peu, puis donna son verdict.

- Il faut faire sécher. Pour voir ce que ça donne si on retire l'eau.

Naruto donna son consentement, et Sasuke, à l'aide d'un katon ajusté, fit s'évaporer toute l'eau que le propriétaire avait déversée. Résultat : une souillure blanchâtre persistait. Naruto hoqueta. C'était la fin du monde.

Alors, Sasuke tendit une main dans son dos. Il le prit contre lui, et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille.

Ou du moins le voulut-il.

- LACHE-MOI !

Naruto bondit sur ses pieds en s'éloignant de Sasuke.

- Tu fais chier ! Tu te pointes, tu me voles ma bouffe sans me demander mon avis, tu me voles mon eau, tu taches ma moquette et tu me donnes faim ! Merde à la fin !

- Pourquoi tu m'as attendu si t'avais si faim ?

- PARCE QUE MOI J'AI DES PRINCIPES ! Merde, c'est pas le sujet ! Tu me squattes ! Tu envahis et tu fais tout foirer tout le temps depuis que t'es chez moi ! Barre-toi ! Retourne chez toi !

- Naruto…

- Je t'ai dis barre-toi !

- T'es en colère, tu dis n'importe quoi… T'étais d'accord ! On était deux à le faire, non ? T'as participé ! C'est même toi qui m'a donné envie !

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est masturbé ensemble qu'on est marié ! Qu'on est fiancé ! Qu'on est ensemble ! Ca arrive entre potes ! Alors arrête de geindre et casse-toi d'ici. T'es un bon ami, j'ai pas envie de te frapper…

- On… On n'est que potes ? Que amis ?

Baisse d'énergie sur ces deux dernières répliques. L'énervement s'apaisait. Il faut dire que Sasuke tirait une tête jusque par terre, au risque de la souiller aussi avec un contact inopportun, et que Naruto n'aimait pas plus qu'avant voir des gens tristes.

- Bein oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Kiba et Shikamaru aussi ils se sont déjà masturbés ensemble ! Plusieurs fois, même ! Pourtant Shikamaru il sort avec Temari ! Ou en tout cas il voudrait bien… Ils sont pas ensemble pour autant ! Ca veut rien dire ! C'est juste un coup entre potes ! Si tous ceux qui faisaient ça étaient gay, on serait pas les seuls mecs à se maquiller !

Sasuke ne dit rien, puis se redressa, les yeux vides.

- D'accord…

Toujours silencieux, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, qui n'était pas tellement loin d'ailleurs, prit son sac et sortit.

Il murmura seulement un faible « au revoir » en fermant cette porte, sans se retourner vers un Naruto qui ne pensait déjà plus à lui.

* * *

><p>Sasuke marchait au hasard des toits, sans but. Il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas être vu en train de pleurer et qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui où il serait seul. Naruto… Il était bien trop imprévisible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Une fois de plus, il s'était moqué de lui. Comme dans la tente. Ce Naruto, qui donnait l'impression d'être si gentil et attentionné, était en fait un bourreau de cœur sans sentiments. Il ne comprenait rien.<p>

Un cri le tira soudain de ses rêveries, il se recula alors et observa une scène de la vie quotidienne à Konoha.

- KAKASHI !

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à celui qui l'appelait. C'était Gai, un sourire classe aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux.

- J'ai cinquante points. Tu en as quarante-neuf. Faisons un duel pour voir si tu parviens à m'égaliser !

- Gai… Je suis occupé…

- Justement ! Tu es déjà occuper à faire quelque chose ! Donc raison de plus pour accepter un défi supplémentaire !

- Euh…

- Comme ça, tu t'entraîneras à faire deux choses en même temps ! Tu t'amélioreras ! N'est-ce pas super ? Quelle chance tu as d'être déjà occupé ! Tu y gagneras bien plus que moi !

Kakashi soupira alors que Sasuke roulait les yeux. Quel boulet…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Mais siii… Fais-moi confiance. Après tout, je suis bien meilleur que toi, donc c'est moi qui ai raison.

- Tu as un point de plus que moi…

- Mais ça fait toute la différence ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je crois que je ne m'en tirerai pas.

- Haha ! Alors ? Je te laisse le choix du défi !

Il laissa ses épaules retomber, s'avouant vaincu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un dans les pattes ? Il n'avait toujours pas pu faire analyser le liquide de Naruto qu'on l'embêtait encore !

- Alors ? Alooors ?

Gai s'était mit en position de combat, prêt à se battre ou à courir. Prêt à faire ce que Kakashi proposerait.

- Attends, je réfléchis.

Une idée lui vint. Il sortit la bouteille de Naruto et en versa le contenu dans deux flacons plus petits. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers son rival qui piaffait d'impatience.

- C'est quoi ? Que fais-tu ? Dis-moi ! Plus vite ! Accélère ! J'attends ! Arrête de me faire patienter, Kakashi ! Cesse de retarder l'heure de ta défaite !

Il lui coupa la parole en lui tendant un flacon. Mais elle revint bien vite.

- C'est quoi ? Quel est ce liquide ? Haha, j'ai compris ! Tu veux qu'on le boive cul sec ! Au premier qui y arrive ! C'est de l'alcool ? Du whisky ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est ça le défi : le faire analyser. Ca appartenait à un petit de mon équipe et ça possède des propriétés étranges.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un genre de liquide brun. Ce n'était certainement pas la drogue qu'il avait trouvée chez Naruto. Peut-être une autre ? Ou alors, Kakashi avait trouvé cela chez Sakura. Il n'y avait pas moyen de le savoir.

Kakashi poursuivit.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Une de ses bouteilles était déjà vide lorsqu'on a subtilisé celle-ci. Je ne puis m'avancer sur l'identité de ce liquide mais je pencherais… pour une substance hallucinogène.

Sasuke hoqueta. De la drogue, quand même ? De son côté, Gai avait perdu son sourire.

- Il risque beaucoup. Tu sais, ça ?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ça se faire.

- C'est vrai.

Il retrouva son grand sourire.

- Alors ? Le top ?

Kakashi compta jusqu'à trois puis ils partirent chacun de son côté, Gai en plein sprint et Kakashi marchant calmement. Il n'avait plus à se procurer de documents : il avait clairement l'avantage. De toutes façon, en quoi était-il important qu'il gagne ?

Quelque minutes après, durant lesquelles Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, celui-ci reprit sa marche. Il retournait chez lui. Il lui fallait de quoi se calmer. Retrouver son chez-soi. Décompresser.


	10. Fomalités après une mission

Chapter 10 : Formalités après une mission

Kakashi arriva aux bureaux des analyses. Gai lui était complètement sorti de la tête, et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait. Il ne servait qu'à lui faire perdre du temps. Il frappa à la porte en maugréant, songeant à la bornée qui l'avait accueillit la veille. Il espérait ne pas retomber dessus.

- Entrez !

Il poussa la porte et s'avança en retenant un soupir. Si, c'était elle. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un manteau brun sur une chemise qui ne cachait que peu de ses formes généreuses. Après s'être approché du bureau, Kakashi du relever les yeux pour ne pas paraître pervers. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

Il brandit fièrement les documents qu'il avait peiné à obtenir.

- Je voudrais faire analyser un échantillon.

- Vous m'en direz tant…

Elle se saisit d'un air circonspect le papier que lui tendait un homme plein d'espoirs. Elle effectua une série de signes et posa sa main dessus sans trop y faire attention.

- Ok…

Elle soupira et leva des yeux ennuyés vers Kakashi.

- Priorité ?

Grand sourire victorieux de sa part.

- Haute

- A quel point ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Quoi encore ?

- De quoi ?

- Je plaisantais. Vous êtes passé ici hier, je me souviens bien de vous. Un jeune gars sexy et l'air un peu ailleurs.

- Que…

- Et pas très vif.

- Je…

Elle se leva en se raclant la gorge, ne laissant pas à Kakashi l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour que j'analyse votre produit, il me le faut.

Vexé, il le sortit de sa veste sans un mot. Elle ne s'en alarma pas, et n'attendit pas que Kakashi lui tende pour se servir.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit le flacon et respira son odeur.

- Ca n'a pas l'air bien méchant, si je puis me permettre.

Elle versa quelques gouttes dans sa bouche, retourna le liquide avec sa langue puis avala.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi vous voulez le faire analyser…

Après un instant, Kakashi ouvrit la bouche.

- Vous êtes extrêmement douée ou complètement folle ?

- Vous me laissez encore le choix… Les personnes comme vous sont rares…

- Que…

- Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Suivez-moi.

Elle sortit de la pièce, Kakashi sur les talons. Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs, connaissant visiblement le labyrinthe par cœur, puis s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa deux coups et ouvrit sans attendre qu'on lui réponde.

- Ibiki ? Je te déranges pas ?

L'interpellé soupira et se tourna, laissant deux collègues surveiller sa victime.

- Je travaille. Tu le sais bien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise, bien profonde en tâchant de mettre en valeur sa silhouette particulièrement féminine.

- Bon, à plus !

Et elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter, laissant Ibiki reprendre son travail de son côté. Il était habitué aux excentricités de cette femme.

Kakashi fit semblant que tout cela était normal en lui emboîtant le pas. Elle était seulement complètement folle.

Ils montèrent des escaliers, elle entra dans plusieurs pièces où des gens affairés travaillaient. Elle leur disait bonjour puis s'en allait en un coup de vent. De son côté, le sensei tâchait de ne pas s'énerver. Quelle sans-gêne ! Il patientait, lui !

Ils redescendirent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite salle vide, qui se situait en face du bureau des analyses.

- Que faisons-nous là ?

- A ton avis, beau gosse ?

Kakashi tiqua sur ce surnom.

- Je m'appelle Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi.

- Anko. A ton service... Bon, pousse-toi maintenant.

A sa demande, il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle exécuta une série de sceaux, puis se tourna vers Kakashi, sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- On a mis en place un genjutsu pour protéger ce lieu des plaisantins depuis qu'Orochimaru a été poursuivi. Il avait libre accès à cette pièce et s'y amusait régulièrement.

Une fois la salle remplie, elle s'aventura entre plusieurs rangées de tables chargées de tubes à essais, de flacons de toutes sortes. Elle posa celui de Kakashi parmi tous les autres et sorti de la pièce en refermant derrière elle.

- Et voilà…

Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'assit à sa chaise, suivie d'un Kakashi qui se posait des questions.

- Et après ?

- Quoi après ?

- Qui va analyser mon échantillon ? Quand ? Quand aurai-je les résultats ?

- Tu auras les résultats le plus tôt possible, je peux déjà te dire que ce n'est pas du poison. Je m'occupe personnellement des analyses.

- En plus du bureau ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre tout dans la même pièce ?

- Pour m'empêcher de tout faire sauter. A passer mes journées dans des produits étranges… J'ai tendance à m'exciter un peu.

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine d'un Kakashi anxieux. A quel point était-elle folle ?

- Vous arriver à faire ces deux boulots là ?

- Evidemment.

- Et quand vous êtes d'un côté, comment parvenez-vous à accueillir de nouveau dossiers ?

- Ecoute, mon petit Kakashou, tu vas pas m'apprendre mon boulot. Sache qu'en fait je travaille comme il faut, très bien. C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent.

- Vous pourriez m'explique ?

- Non.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir demandé de vous suivre ?

- J'avais envie.

Complètement givrée, celle-là. Kakashi ne savait plus vraiment s'il fallait l'interner ou seulement lui remettre les idées en place à coups de coups.

- Et puis, je ne peux me déplacer dans les couloirs qu'accompagnée. Donc j'en profite.

Ainsi, des précautions avaient déjà été prises. Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'elle avait un problème.

- Et j'analyserai ton échantillon quand j'en aurai le temps. Vu que t'es sexy je vais te faire passer en premier. Ca va faire rater une expérience mais ça pourra être amusant, et je me demande bien ce que ça va donner…

Elle fit un grand sourire psychédélique.

- Si je fais tout sauter, je te tiendrai pour responsable. C'est clair ?

- Mais…

- C'est clair. Au revoir.

Là-dessus, elle se plongea dans ses paperasses. Kakashi n'insista pas. Quelle femme !

* * *

><p>Sakura terminait sa première journée de soins pour l'inconnu. Sa mission s'avérait plus longue que pour les autres membres de l'équipe sept, qui à présent avaient temps libre puisqu'ils ne devaient pas s'occuper du blessé. Elle n'avait pas recroisé Kakashi depuis leur arrivée à Konoha et ne savait pas s'il avait entamé l'enquête. Elle n'avait pas revu les deux garçons non plus, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle voulait penser à autre chose.<p>

Elle se prit à rêvasser alors que son boulot n'était pas encore vraiment fini. Elle devait à présent installer le jeune blessé dans une chambre et l'enregistrer. Les autres médecins sortirent de la salle d'opération en bâillant ; elle devait encore s'occuper de lui. Elle devait souffrir pour être forte.

Elle effaça les sceaux qu'ils avaient tracés sur le sol pour les soins en soupirant. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : un bon bain chaud ! Mais il semblait si loin…

Elle jeta un regard sur cet homme qui n'avait certainement rien demandé à personne. Plutôt beau gosse, mais pas son style. Elle préférait le visage ténébreux de Sasuke aux traits simples de son patient. Mais, de l'avoir vu dans le plus simple appareil, elle devait avouer qu'il était bien fait. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un mourant parmi les autres ; mais évidemment elle ne lui cracherait pas dessus s'il voulait un peu d'amour. Ou en tout cas de tendresse.

Elle dévia son regard en rougissant. Voilà qu'elle fantasmait, maintenant ! Elle devait se rattraper. Se consacrer à un seul, au bon. Sasuke…

Ou Naruto. Cette incurable courge était quand même attachante, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Et plutôt mignon, aussi. De beaux yeux profonds et purs. Des cheveux rebelles, à son image.

Elle se reprit. Depuis quand envisageait-elle ces choses-là ? Ah, oui. Depuis toujours.

Elle rhabilla celui auquel elle avait prodigué énormément de soin. Un dernier regard pour son entrejambe, et le voilà présentable. Elle l'installa dans un lit roulant puis sortit de la salle.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle put enfin quitter l'hôpital. Elle était épuisée. Mais quelqu'un vint encore la retenir : Naruto. Un des deux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

- Sakura ! T'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

Elle soupira. Que faisaient-ils encore ensemble, eux deux ?

- Non…

Une mine déçue au visage, il repartit de plus belle.

- Au fait…

Tant qu'à lui parler, autant tout dire d'un coup pour être tranquille plus tard.

- Il a été stabilisé. Demain, des derniers soins seront apportés mais rien de bien important. Il se peut qu'il reprenne conscience dans la journée, on va autoriser les visites l'après-midi si tout se passe bien.

- Ok, merci de prévenir ! J'irai le voir. Mais maintenant, je cherche Sasuke !

Toujours à la recherche de Sasuke, et sans rien expliquer de leur manigances à Sakura, il s'en alla. Elle n'aurait pas du le voir. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle retourna chez elle, et, sans un mot pour ses parents, s'enferma dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait plus trop s'épuiser pour cet homme qui faisait tant de mystères autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Sasuke buvait tranquillement du thé chez lui en s'entraînant à une cuisine plus complexe : un souper. Il risquait encore de le rater. Il allait certainement encore le rater. Mais ça ne le décourageait pas.<p>

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

- Et meeerde !

Il hésita. Fallait-il ouvrir ou surveiller la cuisson de ses pommes de terre ? Il était de mauvaise humeur. Maussade. Il ne fallait pas qu'on l'ennuie encore plus ; il ne fallait pas qu'il carbonise ses patates.

Une seconde sonnerie le fit soupirer. On insistait. Il baissa le feu et se dirigea à pas crispés vers la porte d'entrée. Pressé, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste ample… Pour la refermer tout de suite.

Naruto, évidemment.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et s'appuya pesamment contre la porte. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler ? Que venait-il faire là ? Il ne voulait plus le voir !

Ou alors, il venait s'excuser… Lui dire qu'il l'aime, pour passer une nuit torride… Non. Ce con n'était qu'un sans cœur. Sasuke ne l'oublierait pas. Il resta contre cette porte longtemps, les yeux fermés, à ressasser des pensées moroses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une odeur de poisson le coupa de ses rêveries. Il était en train de cramer, certainement. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Ou plutôt, il voulait rester où il était, à ne rien faire. Sans être vraiment bien, il trouvait cette position réconfortante.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas fait cuire de poisson. Il n'en était qu'aux patates. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, sharingan activé. Il était en colère. On lui volait son entraînement ! On l'empêchait de s'améliorer ! Le fait qu'on se soit introduit chez lui ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il n'aurait aucun problème à réduire cet homme en cendres.

Sauf, évidemment, si cet homme-là possédait un regard azur aussi pur, aussi beau plus simplement ; sauf si ce type se cachait sous une tignasse blonde soyeuse et rebelle ; sauf si c'était ce cruel Naruto. Son sharingan se désactiva automatiquement, même s'il tentait encore d'avoir l'air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Naruto lui fit un sourire miraculeux comme il savait si bien en faire, et Sasuke fondit instantanément. Il se sentit obligé de reformuler, plus calmement :

- Pourquoi tu cuisines ? Chez moi ?

- Tes patates allaient se déchiqueter.

Il soupira et s'approcha de la cuisinière, souleva un couvercle pour surveiller son repas à venir. Puis il leva les yeux vers son ami… seulement son ami.

-Merci.

Naruto dansa sur ses pieds, fit dos à Sasuke en feignant de contempler les jardins.

- Au fait, Naruto, on est chez moi, tu sais.

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est pas à toi de cuisiner.

Sasuke prit alors les choses en main, une manique à la main gauche et une spatule à droite.

- Tout est prêt. J'ai déjà coupé les épinards et les patates. Le poisson doit aussi être bon maintenant.

L'Uchiwa, soupira : il n'avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien à cuisiner. Puis il se posa une question.

- Euh… A quoi tu vois ça ?

- Que c'est bon ? Bein…

Naruto fit un grand sourire en se remémorant les confidences que lui avait faites Sasuke au village.

- C'est un truc de cuistot. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- Mouais… Il y a tellement de choses que je comprends pas…

Ils s'installèrent à table en silence, la dernière phrase de Sasuke ayant fait retomber l'ambiance. Il était triste. Après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il ne voulait plus voir Naruto. Il ne voulait plus de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait plus être déçu.

Leur repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble, le silence ponctué de quelques rares mots de Naruto qui demandait où mettre quoi. Sasuke lui répondait d'un signe de tête.

Une fois tout cela fini, Naruto soupira. Il était venu consoler Sasuke, le rassurer ; lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas gays pour un plaisir entre mecs. Il pouvait bien comprendre que son ami soit homophobe, ou, du moins, ait du mal à accepter d'être homosexuel. Lui-même avait mit beaucoup de temps…

Beaucoup de temps avant rien. Il ne savait pas. Il préférait ne pas y penser, et vivre sa vie loin des morales traditionnelles qui se perpétuaient de parents en enfants. Vivre comme il le sentait, mais vivre heureux. Ne pas regretter, ne pas s'en vouloir : avoir juste ce qu'il faut de remords pour accepter ses regrets.

Il était venu pour consoler son ami ; mais il n'avait fait que clore son visage sous des traits vieillis. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là, aussi décida-t-il de partir. De laisser Sasuke seul chez lui, dans sa grande maison, et d'aller se coucher dans son propre lit. Mais au moment de sortir du bâtiment, la porte déjà ouverte et un pied au seuil de la rue, il repensa – allez savoir pourquoi – à ce qu'avait dit Sakura un peu avant.

- J'y pense juste… Le type qu'on a ramené va mieux. Il est presque complètement guéri, et d'après Sakura demain on pourra aller lui rendre visite.

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil indéfinissable. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Il voulait l'attirer vers quelqu'un d'autre. Certainement, le bourreau de cœur ne voulait plus de lui. Il l'envoyait chercher ailleurs, ne voulait plus le revoir. Il ne voulait plus que l'Uchiwa le poursuive, l'aime sans l'avouer, mais l'aimant quand même. Il était dégoûté de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensembles.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu cette fois-ci ? Pour le voir pleurer ? Non, il se serait douté que Sasuke ne se laisserait pas aller si facilement. Pour lui dire cela, alors ? Pour le briser entièrement ?

- Mouais… Au revoir.

Sans un mot de plus, il lui referma la porte au nez. Naruto ne s'en offusqua pas, cela était en accord avec la mine de son ami. Et il avait déjà son lit en tête. Son sommeil. Sa prochaine grasse matinée. Il alla se coucher sans trop tarder, profitant de ses congés.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux heures que Sasuke s'entraînait dans sa maison. Lui, un ninja aussi doué, un ancien élève d'Orochimaru et celui qui l'avait tué, n'avait plus besoin d'entraînements pour être d'un niveau respectable et même rare. Mais cette fois-ci, il cherchait autre chose que s'améliorer en tant que ninja. Et il choisissait ses exercices en conséquences.<p>

Il s'entraînait en tant qu'homme, qu'adolescent en pleine crise hormonale et en manque de tendresse. Il s'entraînait comme dragueur. Abdominaux à la chaîne, fessiers, ce qui se faisait le plus désirer en général était mis à rude épreuve. Il voulait être beau, attirant, plus encore à en croire tant de stupides filles, pour séduire. Séduire quelqu'un qui l'aimerait, qu'il aimerait.

Car ses exercices n'étaient pas que du renforcement musculaire. Il développait aussi son cerveau, le musclait. Il luttait contre son cœur avec sa matière grise ; et le combat n'était pas aisé. Qui eût pu penser qu'un tel glaçon ait un cœur, là, enfoui dans sa poitrine sous des côtes si rarement caressées ? Si lui y avait déjà songé auparavant, désormais il s'en mordait les doigts. Quels fardeaux que les sentiments !

Il avait compris que Naruto ne voulait pas de lui. Alors, vu qu'il s'en était entiché, il ne lui restait qu'à lutter pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à ne chercher que parmi les garçons qu'il connaissait. Pas les filles, ni les femmes d'ailleurs. Ainsi donc, il était complètement homosexuel. Pas à moitié. Cela le rassura, en un sens : il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié.

Pas Shikamaru. Il ne l'appréciait pas énormément. Pas Naruto, évidemment. Pas Kiba non plus. Il était plutôt beau gosse, avec ce qu'il fallait là où on le voulait, mais il était trop bruyant. Et il n'était pas attendrissant comme Naruto, il ne l'intéressait donc pas. Naruto ? Non. Il était cruel.

Choji ? Certainement pas. Naruto non plus, d'ailleurs. Lee était mieux. Plutôt mignon, téméraire, pas poule mouillée comme tant d'autres. Pourquoi pas… Il devrait essayer d'aller lui parler, une fois ou deux. Mais non. Pas son style de mec. Assez bruyant aussi.

Alors, qui lui restait-il ? Naruto ? Non. Shino ? Non. Ennuyant, ce type, toujours à faire des mystères. Naruto, alors ? Non. Il devait aller chercher plus loin. Au village du sable, il connaissait Gaara et Kankuro. Il aimait encore bien Gaara. Un type silencieux, doué, mignon. Il avait une peau pâle aussi, comme Sasuke. Il était ténébreux, comme Sasuke. Il était un Jichuuriki… comme Naruto.

Il soupira. Il pensait toujours à Naruto. Ce stupide petit blond était quand même… si parfait… Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il se le demandait toujours. A sa place, il serait certainement tombé amoureux de lui-même.

Il s'arrêta dans ses exercices en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pensât toujours à lui ? A lui qui le rejetait ? Qui était hétéro ? Stupides bijoux de famille… Une des rares choses qu'il lui restait de son clan ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Et je suis sûr de jamais le faire perdurer…

Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa tomber en boule, le visage dans ses mains et contre ses genoux, il lui semblait sentir un peu de chaleur humaine. Il n'en avait que si rarement eu… Et jamais de la vraie, celle dont il rêvait tant et duquel il rêvait tant.

Il retourna à ses cogitations. Qui, alors ? Il avait passé en revue tous ceux qu'il connaissait vraiment, et qui avaient son âge. Il n'allait tout de même pas chercher des vieux ou des gamins !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, décidé à ne plus rien faire de sa journée, il pensa au type qu'il avait soigné – plus exactement, maté – en mission. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il ne connaissait pas son âge et ne savait pas qui il était. Alors il avait toujours une chance…

Seule façon de le savoir : aller le voir. Il alla prendre une douche comme il l'avait prévu, et sortit, armé d'un livre sous le bras. Direction : l'hôpital de Konoha.

Il arriva en une petite heure, ayant marché au hasard des rues jusqu'à avoir croisé l'hôpital. Il s'y était alors arrêté, avait inspiré profondément et s'était avancé dans l'allée. Des oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres du parc, où quelques patients se promenaient sous l'œil vigilent d'une infirmière en manque évident d'occupations : ses ongles en témoignaient. Il poussa la porte à double battant du bâtiment et s'aventura à l'intérieur. Il n'y était que rarement venu et n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration ; aussi, deux ans plus tard et l'esprit moins troublé, fut-il surpris de son austérité. Un couloir sobre menait au guichet, où des infirmières bavardes attendaient vaillamment qu'un peu d'action pointe le bout de son nez. Chance pour elles : Sasuke était un peu d'action.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, et elles se turent sans rechigner pour mieux lever les yeux à son visage. Un si beau visage, ce serait triste de s'en priver, non ? Et elles n'avaient pas tous les jours que des beaux visages à voir. Parfois même il n'y avait plus de visage à voir. Mais passons.

- Excusez-moi…

L'interpellée rougit en se sentant observée, et même presque accostée – le premier pas avant le rancart – par ce beau jeune homme au regard distant.

- Ouiiii ?

Sasuke retint un soupir. Ca recommençait. Pourquoi était-il si beau, déjà ? Certainement un don de Dieu un soir où il avait trop bu. Ou un matin, il ne savait pas à quelle heure il était né.

- C'est pour kwaaa ?

Pitié…

- Une visite.

- Okééé…. Et on peut avoir le nom d'un si b… Votre nom ?

Les deux autres, restées en retrait à assister la scène, pouffèrent. La gourde !

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Merciiii…

Sasuke n'était pas sûr que tant d'emphase soit appropriée à ce lieu. Mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas lui au comptoir.

- C'est pour quiiii ? Si je peux me permettre bien sûûûûr…

- Comment ça ?

Elle pouffa. Encore une gourde.

- Je disais : « C'est pour quiiii » ?

- En fait… Je ne connais pas son nom.

Pauvre infirmière. Pour une fois qu'un adonis – à l'allure pas très grecque – se pointait, il fallait que ce soit pour une autre qu'il avait croisée avant. Une autre qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Sasuke soupira et fit demi-tour. Il n'avait pas envie d'insister.

Une autre infirmière, derrière, murmura son extase. Troisième gourde, et première irrémédiable C'était à son tour. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Sa collègue ne voulait pas l'aider ? Elle le ferait elle-même, et s'attirerait les grâces de Mr Uchiwa. Vite, le faire revenir.

- Vous avez des informations sur notre patiente ? Qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver ?

Il tomba dans le piège et revint lui parler.

- Quelques-unes. Entre autre que c'est _un_ patient.

Ohoh… La voie était donc libre. Sa voisine s'en mordit les doigts.

- D'accoooord…

- Il est arrivé hier.

- Okééé… Rien d'autre ?

- Gravement blessé. Il a dut subir de lourdes opérations. Tsunade-sama a d'ailleurs participé.

Elle devint hystérique à cette annonce.

- Ouh mais c'est notre BG du moi ! Avec des organes tout retourné et toutoutoutout ?

- Euh… Pour les organes en tout cas… C'est vrai.

- Chambre cent-seeeept… Je vais vous montreeer…

Avec un clin d'œil fier à ses copines, elle se leva et s'en alla, Sasuke sur les talons, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em> N'allez pas croire que je sois myso… Je vois mal des hommes faire ce genre de commentaires ! Et je sais que toutes les filles ne sont pas des cruches, gourdes, tourtes, comme vous le voulez. Et imaginez votre réaction si Sasuke débarquait dans votre hôpital (à supposer que vous soyez infirmière)… Alors ?<em>

_ ( Je suis pas sû que vous m'ayez compris sur cette dernière note…désolé)_

_ Il semblerait aussi que poster un chapitre par semaine soit infaisable. Donc, un toutes les deux semaines, à mon avis parfois moins. Encore désolé… J'aimerais tant pouvoir écrire ce texte à envi ! Mais bon, vous connaissez le refrain : école,… Si j'avais plus de temps…_


	11. Regrets

Chapter 11 : Regrets

_C'est Pein qui a fondé l'Akatsuki. Madara a un autre rôle_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entra à la suite de l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas parlé durant le chemin, aussi s'était-elle découragée d'avoir la moindre chance avec lui. Il n'était pas très bavard. Cela ne le rendait que plus attirant… Mais il ne restait que peu attiré.<p>

Le blessé, qui, comme l'apprit Sasuke à son grand étonnement, ne l'était plus, dormait paisiblement. Il était certainement épuisé, et, maintenant qu'il avait une perfusion, il ne voyait pas pourquoi se réveiller. Il ne devait même plus manger. L'infirmière chipota à quelques instruments que Sasuke ne connaissait pas, vérifia la seringue enfoncée sans morale dans le bras maltraité du jeune homme, puis s'en alla. Avant de fermer la porte, elle avertit Sasuke :

- S'il se réveille, ne l'épuisez pas trop. N'oubliez pas qu'il vient de subir de lourdes opérations, encore ce matin. C'est assez étonnant que les visites lui soient déjà autorisées.

Elle désigna un bouton près du lit :

- En cas de problème, appuyez dessus.

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et s'en alla en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Sasuke l'écouta partir en observant la poignée qu'il avait vu tourner, puis soupira et s'assit sur une chaise à gauche du lit. Il regarda le blessé.

Celui-ci semblait dormir. Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés sous sa tête, mais certains s'étaient échappés et reposaient ailleurs sur l'oreiller. Son nez fin se plissait quelques fois, certainement à cause d'une douleur inopinée ou d'un rêve dérangeant.

Il faut préciser qu'évidemment, son visage était méconnaissable. Ses traits tirés ou détendus déformaient son visage ; de lourds cernes parcouraient le haut de ses joues qui se perdaient en fresque de peau cicatrisée. Le sang était parti : demeurait la fumée d'un feu qui avait été gigantesque. Ses bras eux-mêmes témoignaient de rudes combats passés, l'un d'ailleurs était encore bandé.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce. Sasuke attendit un peu, puis, lassé, ouvrit son livre. Il n'avait pas que rien à faire, et n'aimait pas attendre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie en général, ce qui, finalement est un fameux pléonasme. Bref, il se plongea dans sa lecture. Il voulait absolument connaître la suite. Est-ce qu'elle préférerait sortir avec un snob propret et magnifique, ou avec un beau gosse plutôt rebelle et naturel ? S'ils n'avaient pas été des créatures de légendes, ils auraient pu être Sasuke et Naruto, et elle deviendrait alors Sakura. A un continent près, pourquoi pas ?

Il se pinça le bras pour se concentrer et reprit sa lecture. A divaguer, il n'avait pas compris la dernière page qu'il avait lue. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il avancerait dans son histoire.

Le temps suivait son cours. Il ne se passait rien. D'un côté, un jeune homme, les traits paisibles mais le visage couturé de fatigue, dormait consciencieusement. Les bras le long du corps, l'un par-dessus le drap pour laisser passer sa perfusion, il rêvait. Les parfums faisaient frissonner sa narine, il dormait dans le néon, la main pas sur la poitrine, tranquille. Il n'avait pas deux trous rouges au côté droit*. A sa gauche, près du mur, se tenait un autre jeune homme, plongé dans son livre. Il lisait, le visage de temps en temps parsemé d'émotions. Quel talent avait cet auteur !

Soudain, un œil exténué s'ouvrit. Péniblement d'abord, ébloui par la lumière sans doute aveuglante d'un néon bon marché. Il resta plissé quelques minutes. Son possesseur reprenait ses esprits doucement. Il avait dormi tant de temps ! Un jour ? Deux ?

D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait que d'un petit village miteux. La troupe s'y était arrêtée pour produire ses artistes en échange d'un couvert. Ensuite, elle était censée repartir. Mais des gens étaient arrivés. Des ninjas. La troupe avait fuit. Alors, il avait entendu quelqu'un crier… Puis un autre… Les gens hurlaient dans le village. Alors, son instinct n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait rebroussé chemin à grand pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans la troupe, il tenta de courir de branches en branches. Il ne rencontra pas un vif succès de cette manière. Il avait oublié.

Et les ninjas n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de lui et ses techniques d'amateur. Il avait tout perdu. Tout oublié. Il avait gâché quatorze années de sa vie. Il avait vécu pour rien tout ce temps-là. Heureusement qu'il s'était repris en mains. Il avait alors apprit la vie telle qu'elle était.

Il ferma l'œil en soupirant. Pourquoi était-il allé aider les habitants du village, déjà ? Parce qu'il était trop gentil. Il voulait aider les gens à tout prix. Ceux qui mouraient étaient des talents perdus. Alors il devait aider les gens.

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, lui-même ? Il aurait su parer la technique ? Avec quoi ? Depuis tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas même marché sur les murs… Il aurait su se protéger ? C'était étrange.

Il était peut-être vraiment un génie.

Ou alors, le ninjutsu est de ces choses qui ne s'oublient pas. Parler, marcher. Et l'amour, oh, l'amour ! Diable d'amour. Il ne lui avait rien donné de bon.

- Tu te réveilles ?

Quelqu'un ? Qui pourrait-ce bien être ? Il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Mais le néon l'aveuglait.

- La… Lumière…

Il ne se souvenait pas que parler fût si difficile. Que lui avait-on fait ? Il avait la bouche pâteuse. Comme si on avait mit sa langue à l'envers.

Il entendit un sifflement, puis un léger claquement. Comme… Il ne savait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais ce bruit lui disait quelque chose. Il repensa à cette histoire qu'il avait entendue un soir de foire. Il avait fini sa journée et était allé, comme tant d'autres gens, écouter les soliloques du vieux Madara. Il avait raconté un récit si… Bouleversant ! C'avait été magnifique.

Ensuite, il entendit quelques pas. Puis un clic. Il fit soudain plus sombre derrière ses paupières.

- Voilà.

D'autres pas et l'homme s'assit. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, toujours prudemment, puis avec plus d'aisance. De la lumière pénétrait encore de l'extérieur, mais le trop-plein de luminosité était révolu.

- Merci.

Parler était désagréable et difficile. Il se tut donc et tourna la tête vers celui qui le veillait. Un jeune homme avec une coiffure étrange. Un air sérieux. Mais il souriait quand même ; ce sourire semblait forcé, ou gêné peut-être. Autre chose qui ne s'oublie pas : le décodage de visages. Bientôt, ce sourire fit place à un air troublé.

- Tu es malade ?

Il dodelina la tête, conscient de l'étrangeté de sa question dans une pareille situation.

- Une maladie incurable, je veux dire.

Il fit non de la tête. Pourquoi en aurait-il une ? L'autre fit la moue. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Tu es aveugle ?

A nouveau, il nia. Quelle drôle d'idée. On ne lui avait jamais demandé cela… De son côté, le jeune homme reprit un sourire, peu confiant et se présenta.

- Je suis Uchiwa Sasuke. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et ne répondit pas du tout d'ailleurs.

- Uchiwa ? Je suis à…

- Konoha. Dans l'hôpital.

Ses yeux voguèrent un instant, puis il se souvint. Il revenait à Konoha. Une fille aux cheveux roses le lui avait dit. Alors c'était vrai. Il y était, de retour dans ce village caché qu'il avait fuit. Il ferma les paupières, puis rouvrit les yeux pour inspecter l'autre.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ? Celui qui… celui qui a survécu ?

Ses lèvres s'étiraient atrocement à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Mais il voulait se repérer.

- C'est moi. Je suis si célèbre que ça ?

- A Konoha… Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublé. Mais n'ajouta rien. Il semblait comprendre ce que ressentait le patient et ne voulait pas trop le faire parler.

- J'ai… Soif.

- Bien sûr.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier en se posant des questions. En particulier, depuis quand offrait-il son aide aux gens ? Ses interrogations furent de courte duré, le temps de remplir le verre. Il l'apporta au patient et l'aida à se redresser.

- Ne force pas. Il paraît que tu étais bien amoché…

Il acquiesça et n'insista pas trop. Une fois le tout avalé, il se sentit mieux. La bouche moins pâteuse.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

- Mission. Je ne peux pas en dire plus à un civil.

- Directement concerné ?

- Tant que ton rôle dans l'affaire n'a pas été établi.

Ainsi donc, Konoha avait mis en place de nouvelles règles. Il devait se renseigner. Il le voulait tout du moins.

- Il paraît que Sandaime Hokage… est mort ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard indéfinissable, et répondit d'un ton intrigué.

- Oui… Godaime est Tsunade-sama.

- Et Yondaime ?

Mais que savait-il ? Qui était-il ? Il en savait plus qu'un civil sur le village caché de Konoha. Mais visiblement pas tout. Sasuke choisit une réponse évasive.

- C'est long.

- Je sais.

Donc, il ne comprenait pas. Il savait. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette histoire.

- Tu sais qui est Kyuubi ?

Il hocha la tête. Ce serait plus facile que parler.

- Yondaime est mort en l'évinçant. Sandaime a reprit la place jusqu'à sa mort.

Il ferma les yeux en se lassant retomber, permettant à Sasuke de mieux l'observer. Il se demandait… Mais n'osait pas insister. L'infirmière lui avait recommandé de ne pas l'épuiser. Alors, il ferait de son mieux. Mais il voulait savoir… Ses yeux… Ils étaient étranges…

Donc, ce type connaissait plutôt bien Konoha. Il y avait des connaissances, puisqu'il savait que Sasuke était célèbre dans le village. Il connaissait en partie l'histoire des ninjas, et avait entendu parler de leur règlement.

- Tu es un ninja ?

Il soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Non…

Sasuke hésita. Il avait d'autres questions à poser. Mais il devait se contenir : ne pas être trop lourd ni le fatiguer. Pauvre Sasuke… Relayé à respecter un inconnu. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi les villageois avaient-ils été massacrés, était-il lui-même un villageois ? Etait-il important ou seulement un paysan pauvre ? Sasuke avait décelé de la noblesse dans son regard, dans son maintien même à la sortie de l'allée sans retour. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Le chef du village ? Il n'avait pas l'âge. Quel âge avait-il, d'ailleurs ? On ne pouvait toujours pas vraiment estimer. Ses traits étaient trop creusés de fatigue.

Mais alors ? Il avait certainement reçu une éducation. Et ses muscles, que Sasuke avait à envie caressés, n'étaient pas des muscles de laboureur. Il n'écumait pas de champs ; de même, il n'avait pas des mains épaisses. Ce n'était pas un forgeron. Un boulanger, peut-être ? Et pour son maintien ? Ce serait peut-être un type hautain ? Non. Son regard signifiait plutôt la reconnaissance, inspirait peut-être la pitié.

Mais alors, qui était-il ? Quels étaient ses goûts ? Etait-il homosexuel ? Combien demanderait-il pour…

Mais Sasuke ne se le permettrait pas. Sentiments ou rien. Quitte ou double. Il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié.

Ce type étrange le tira de ses rêveries.

- Sasuke…

- Oui ?

Il n'ajouta rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit la bouche :

- Avec Naruto… Qui était votre sensei ?

Il lui jeta un regard indéfinissable. Ses yeux semblèrent transpercer Sasuke.

- Kakashi-san.

- Et… L'autre ?

Sasuke mit un temps avant de répondre. Il savait qu'il était dans la même équipe que Naruto. Un civil qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré dans une mission ? Cette hypothèse était tentante. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Très vaguement peut-être, mais il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Sakura.

Il murmura ce nom faiblement. Ainsi, c'était elle qui l'avait veillé. La quatrième de l'équipe. Il avait complètement oublié comment elle était. Naruto était un stupide blond bruyant. Sasuke un type morne et sinistre. Kakashi… Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il se souvenait qu'il n'aimait pas Gai. Pourquoi ? Mystère.

Il repensa à Sasuke. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fût si sinistre. Lui-même, à la mort de son père, avait changé. Alors lui, qui avait perdu tout son clan… Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela faisait. Son cœur n'en serait pas capable.

Le nom Uchiwa sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Il sonnait faux. C'était un clan particulier ? Bonne question. Peut-être possédaient-ils une technique héréditaire. Fort probablement.

- Vous… Uchiwa… Vous êtes différents ?

L'autre le regarda étrangement. Il faut dire, et il s'en rendait bien compte, que sa question était assez inattendue et pas tellement bien formulée.

- Mon clan a été massacré.

Sasuke ne savait que répondre, et cette tentative ne fut pas au goût de l'autre qui le savait déjà. Il réessaya pour lui épargner quelques mots.

- Nous dirigions la police de Konoha.

Ce n'était pas cela. Il s'en foutait complètement ; et pour faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa qu'il était à côté de la plaque, il fit non de la tête. Sasuke soupira et réfléchit.

- Nous étions très riches ?

Toujours pas.

- Un de nos ancêtres a faillit être Hokage ?

C'était autre chose. L'autre le mit sur la piste :

- Techniques particulières ?

- Oui. Beaucoup. En particulier, le katon. C'est de loin l'élément que nous maîtrisons le mieux.

- Autre chose.

- Euh… Nous avons un dôjutsu. Le sharingan.

- Voilà !

Il toussa. Sa gorge était encore trop rauque pour s'exclamer avec autant d'emphase.

Le sharingan… Cette pupille qui permettait d'analyser les techniques de l'ennemi… Ainsi, il se souvenait de cet Uchiwa car il avait lui aussi un dôjutsu héréditaire. C'était sûrement cela. Son clan n'aimait pas le sharingan. Trop puissant à son goût. Il lui faisait de la concurrence. Et il osait prétendre avoir la même hérédité ! Jamais un membre de son clan ne se serait abaissé à de simples techniques de recopiage.

Mais il devait bien admettre que, cette fois-ci, il devait peut-être la vie à un sharingan. A une pupille autre que la sienne. Savait-il encore l'utiliser ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention durant le court combat contre les ninjas au village. Il n'avait pas tellement réfléchit.

Lui, commettre ce genre d'erreurs… Il faisait un piètre ninja. Lui qui était si silencieux et intelligent, auparavant, n'était devenu qu'un jeune sot impatient et stupide, le tout avec un magnifique pléonasme pour rendre ses pensées encore plus fortes. Il devait bien l'avouer : il avait tout oublié. Ce n'était pas un génie. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à ces pensées. L'essentiel de sa vie n'était qu'échec ; sa mort avait faillit n'en n'être qu'un de plus. Mais il pouvait peut-être encore se rattraper. Sauver la mise, comme on disait plus volontiers à la foire.

Il ne servait à rien à ses employeurs. Le patron avait eu besoin d'un pigeon, et il s'était porté volontaire pour assurer un stand, alors qu'il cherchait de quoi vivre. Il avait eu du mal à trouver un toit après s'être enfuit. Il avait eu du mal à trouver un boulot. Qui voudrait d'un Nukenin ? Ou d'un jeune garçon de quatorze ans sans connaissances professionnelles ? Il s'était rapidement fait connaître dans le personnel de la foire, possédant une force étonnante pour son jeune âge. Il était plus fort que le plus fort des forts de la troupe. Et elle avait de fameux plieurs de barres de fer.

Après… En trois ans, il n'avait rien appris. Il avait voyagé, il avait étudié les gens. Leur vie, leurs espoirs, leur passions et leurs goûts. Il avait appris à vivre. Mais il avait oublié comment se défendre, comment protéger ceux auxquels il s'était finalement attaché. Il avait perdu ses techniques et oublié le sens critique des ninjas. Il n'avait rien appris.

Il avait honte.

Sasuke ne dit rien et replongea dans son livre. Il crut l'autre endormi. Et le calme revint dans cette pièce, comme avant, si ce n'est qu'au lieu de dormir l'un deux réfléchissait. Devrait-il reprendre sa vie de ninja ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question avant.

Et d'ailleurs, non. Il avait perdu quatorze années de sa courte vie. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke s'en alla. L'autre ne broncha pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, conservant une apparence endormie. Alors, de dépit peut-être, Sasuke murmura :

- Je reviendrai demain.

Et tourna les talons, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il se fit alpaguer par les infirmières de l'accueil en quittant le bâtiment ; il les rembarra vite fait avec mauvaise humeur. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était ce type et ça l'énervait. Il l'avait certainement déjà vu ; d'autant que lui-même semblait le connaître. Il n'aimait pas être le dernier informé, le dernier à comprendre. Il se sentait bête. Ce type…

Il revint chez lui, où il frotta consciencieusement le parquet du salon, ménage oblige, puis alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>« D<em>riiiiiiing<em> ! »

- Et meeeerde…

Le réveil de Naruto. Il le tirait brutalement de son sommeil.

« _Il-est-une-heure-de-l'après-midi-le-dix-mai._ »

Naruto se leva instantanément, cogna son réveil en maugréant.

- Plus que un jour… Plus que un… Et c'est la foire. Enfin !

Ragaillardi à cette pensée, il sauta dans la douche et s'en offrit une belle, longue. Il avait congé, il avait bien dormi, aussi n'avait-il pas de quoi se plaindre. Cette fois-ci, l'équipe sept n'avait aucune mission à accomplir, il n'avait rien oublié. Juste peut-être de se lever le matin, mais son réveil était là pour le rattraper. Alors pas de soucis : quelqu'un, à savoir lui-même à retardement, veillait.

Une fois propre et sec, il enfila un boxer et un pantalon, et s'assit confortablement dans son fauteuil, une assiette sur les genoux. Il n'allait pas se forcer à manger dans une chaise dure, quand même ! Il voulait profiter. Se réveiller à son rythme, bien que la douche ait déjà fait le plus gros du boulot.

Il mastiquait distraitement une bouchée de pain en regardant les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Qu'ils étaient libres, à pouvoir s'en aller, s'envoler, s'enfuir de ce monde d'un battement d'ailes ! Il se surprit à suivre les mêmes pensées que Shikamaru.

Le déjeuner terminé, il sortit un bouquin qui traînait au hasard de ses rangements. Il ne l'avait jamais terminé, celui-là. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ; seulement, à chaque fois qu'il le commençait, un long voyage l'interrompait. Mission ou apprentissage avec l'ermite pervers, ce n'étaient pas les départs qui manquaient. Et à chacun d'eux, un trou dans sa lecture.

Il se mit donc à le lire, à reprendre une fois encore le début dont il connaissait presque les quatre premières phrases par cœur. La prochaine fois serait la bonne.

Après avoir lut plusieurs heures, il repensa à l'inconnu et décida de lui rendre visite.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. L'inconnu dormait. Une douce lumière berçait ses paupières fermées, et installait dans la pièce une atmosphère bienveillante. Le genre de niaiseries que n'aimait pas Sasuke. Mais il avait un but ; il ne s'en irait pas pour cela. Et puis, son but lui-même n'était finalement qu'un peu de tendresse. Et le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains en décrivait également.<p>

Quels étaient ses goûts, finalement ? Pourquoi aimait-il la tendresse, qui à son paroxysme devenait niaiserie, sans apprécier la niaiserie des lieux ? Question inintéressante, aussi s'assit-il sur la même chaise que la veille et ouvrit son livre. L'histoire avançait à petit feu. Ceux qui étaient censés s'aimer se disputaient, la tension montait. Il se demandait comment cela allait finir. Il était à la fin du tome. Comment se terminerait-il ? L'auteur ne semblait pas vouloir laisser l'occasion à Sasuke de deviner la suite. Il était surpris à chaque page qu'il tournait. C'était vraiment un bon livre.

Le temps passa. L'autre se réveilla, mais, sentant une présence et la gorge toujours sèche, ne désira pas lui parler. Sasuke ne le remarqua même pas. Il était complètement pris par son livre et ne pensait plus du tout à l'autre.

Une mouche se fit soudain entendre. Sasuke plissa du nez mais ne le leva pas de son livre. C'était trop passionnant. Au bout d'un moment, il perçu un mouvement devant lui. Un bras avait bougé.

La mouche s'était posée sur le visage du jeune homme, qui avait tenté de la chasser. Mais elle était têtue et son geste avait manqué de conviction. Il réessaya. Pas plus de résultat. La mouche s'était seulement déplacée. Désormais, elle parcourait une paupière fermée de ses pattes chatouillantes.

Que devait faire ce pauvre homme ? Laisser ce satané insecte le déranger dans son sommeil, ou le chasser pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir le retrouver ? Il était épuisé. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Alors, peu confiant, il ouvrit l'œil sur lequel gambadait cette mouche. Elle s'envola allègrement en sentant le sol se dérober sous elle. Mais, épuisée, se posa bien vite. Autrement dit : à la commissure des lèvres d'un type de plus en plus fatigué. Il en avait marre. Il voulait dormir. Pas jouer au chat et à la mouche avec une petite souris ailée. Il voulait dormir.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Une infirmière était passée plus tôt dans la journée, l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais à voir son visage, il avait deviné que tout n'était pas génial. Elle était d'ailleurs restée longtemps dans la chambre, à inspecter tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle le cachait mais elle était inquiète. Il l'avait bien vu. Il savait lire sur les visages. Il l'avait appris durant ces trois dernières années.

Il entrebâilla la bouche et souffla. Elle s'en alla.

Elle-même ne se portait pas très bien. Elle sentait son heure arriver. Elle avait eu une triste vie, à parcourir des couloirs démesurés dans un bâtiment peu nourrissant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Ses parents eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais vécu dans cette grotte lumineuse. La seule preuve dont elle disposait était de ne les avoir jamais croisés.

Elle avait vécut sa vie seule, à observer, terrifiée, les persécutions que subissaient les rares qu'elle apercevait. Plusieurs fois, elle avait faillit mourir, et ne devait encore la vie qu'à la chance.

La chance… Etait-ce encore une chance qu'elle fût en vie ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait appris à lire les caractères étranges des bourreaux bruyants. Elle avait appris leur langage. Elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour eux. Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait de la nourriture, elle avait trouvé un livre d'un auteur _humain_, comme ils s'appelaient, qui prétendait qu'après la mort, il n'y avait rien. Le néant.

Le type qui lisait le livre l'avait chassée d'un revers de la main sans plus de considération. Sa vie n'était pas mieux que pourrait l'être sa mort : elle n'était rien. Personne ne la connaissait. Personne ne l'aimait. Pis : on la traquait. Elle n'était jamais tranquille.

Sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un bout de pain laissé tomber, et que les _humains_ ne daignaient pas ramasser. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle comprenait qu'elle déplût à tant. Petite, discrète, elle se faufilait partout où elle le voulait. Certainement, ils étaient jaloux.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait trouvé une assiette dans l'attente d'être vidée. Il n'y avait alors personne à l'horizon. Ni une ni deux, elle s'y était précipitée. Quel festin auquel elle avait eu droit ! Un miracle. Elle n'en avait eu qu'un pareil dans sa vie.

Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle était porteuse de bactéries ! Elle ne pouvait vivre que là où les _humains_ ne la voyaient pas. Où elle était seule, où personne ne pouvait la chasser. Ils la traquaient. Elle se réfugiait alors dans les coins les moins attirants, dans les espaces les moins ouverts. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se ramassât plein de maladies. Mais c'étaient les _humains_ qui la forçaient. Ca ne l'amusait pas non plus de se balader dans des lieux sombres, malodorants, laids. Mais là, elle était au moins sûre que personne ne viendrait la tuer. Ca éclaboussait trop et salirait son meurtrier.

Ce n'était donc pas sa faute, si, après s'être nourrie comme jamais auparavant, le plat qu'elle avait pourléché avait tué un patient. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait tué. Personne ne la nourrissait, et en plus de cela, on la poussait là où elle attraperait la crève. Elle avait donné la crève à vouloir survivre. Mais alors, que méritait-elle ? Elle n'était personne.

Bien sûr, elle avait tenté de s'échapper de ce sinistre lieu, de cet hôpital. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé la sortie. Plusieurs fois, elle était arrivée à l'air libre. En soi, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais elle avait toujours débouché sur une cour intérieure et était retournée au point de départ. Et survoler la grotte… L'imaginer lui donnait le tournis. C'était si haut ! Et si elle s'épuisait ? Si elle avait faim ? Alors, elle était toujours restée là où elle ne vivait qu'à moitié. Seule.

Que valait-elle ? Méritait-elle encore sa vie ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Et de toute façon, elle s'y était si peu attachée… Même elle ne jugeait pas sa mort avec froideur. Ce n'était qu'une conclusion sans introduction. Elle attendait encore d'avoir un vécu qu'on lui ôtait déjà le tout. Alors, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait se résigner à avoir perdu son existence.

Le type sur lequel elle s'était posée ouvrit les deux yeux. Il observa un instant l'autre, qui lisait un livre visiblement prenant, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- _Sasouque… Tu peut lae tué ?_

_ - Byin sure._

Elle comprit. La fin arrivait.

Ce _Sasouque_ ferma son livre et se leva. Il la regarda d'un air haineux. Il avait l'air féroce.

Quelques signes, et une flamme se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la mouche. Elle esquiva par réflexe. Pourquoi ? Tenait-elle encore à sa vie ? Il soupira et réessaya. Il en envoya plusieurs d'un coup pour aller plus vite. Elle les évita toute sans problème. Quelques autres rafales arrivèrent. Elle sentit l'air se réchauffer, mais ne vit pas un seul de ses poils rôtir.

_Sasouque_ soupira. Elle était rapide ! L'autre l'observait sans rien dire. Il profitait de la vue de ninjutsus. Mais ça, la mouche ne le savait pas.

Soudain, les yeux de _Sasouque_ changèrent de couleur. Ils devinrent rouges, parsemé de noir. C'était donc ça un _Sharinne Ganne_. Elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Et n'en verrait plus jamais.

Un souffle plus tard, elle s'étalait sur le sol, morte. Elle avait encore l'image d'un bel _humain_ dans ses facettes. Elle n'en verrait plus non plus.

* * *

><p><em>* Un petit peu de Rimbaud pour le plaisir de je-ne-sais quel sens.<em>


	12. Celui

_ Euh… Oui, je n'ai pas publié pendant longtemps… désolé… C'est que je n'en ai pas le temps ! Vous pouvez comprendre_

_ Mais il n'y a pas un soir où, bossant pour celle que vous savez, je ne pense pas à vous. Désolédésolé…_

_ Et je suis aussi désolé de ne pas publier avec plus de régularité… Je rattrape le retard pendant les vacances, donc voilà !_

_ Désolé et bonne lecture !_

_ Autre note : voici enfin _la_ révélation que certainement vous attendiez impatiemment (sinon vous n'auriez pas lu les 11 premiers chapitres). Mais à mon avis, vous savez déjà… bouhouhou… Je sers à rien, moi, ici, si vous connaissez déjà la suite !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 : Celui<span>

- Merci.

Il ferma les yeux, serein. Cette satanée mouche ne troublerait plus son existence. Sasuke observa un instant celui qu'il avait déjà sauvé deux fois. La première, ça n'avait pas vraiment été grâce à lui ; la deuxième, ç'avait été le sauver du bruit. Rien de bien grandiose en somme.

Il soupira et s'assit. L'autre ne parlait toujours pas. Que ferait-il, maintenant ? Réessayerait-il de dormir ? Ou Sasuke pourrait enfin lui poser ses questions, savoir ce qui était envisageable ? Il préférait être prudent. Ne pas le forcer, ne pas précipiter les choses. Si c'était la seule chance qu'il avait, il n'allait pas la gâcher !

Mais Naruto.

Il soupira à nouveau. Ses pensées ne pourraient donc jamais se détacher de lui ? Il en avait assez. Il voulait tourner la page.

Et pourtant. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit de son amour. Naruto avait-il deviné ? Ca l'étonnerait. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça. Et, s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas hésité à le jeter à la figure de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas non plus assez de tact pour s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ces choses-là.

Et cette phrase caractérisait son impression générale : Naruto n'était pas comme lui. Il l'avait même dit. Alors, il valait mieux pour l'Uchiwa de changer d'amour. Il était encore temps. Ses sentiments n'avaient tout de même pas eu le temps de se développer !

Et pourtant. Comment pourrait-il oublier sa frimousse ? Son air si doux, si pur, si simple ? Comment pourrait-il s'en détacher ? Peut-être n'y parviendrait-il jamais. Il vivrait alors sa vie seul, à veiller en silence sur cet être innocent. Il subirait toutes ses personnes, toutes ces filles, femmes, avec lesquelles Naruto passerait des moments agréables. Il souffrirait qu'il vive sa vie avec d'autres, forcé d'en souffrir.

- Tu pleures ?

Sasuke renifla en levant les yeux. Oui. Il pleurait. Quelques larmes impertinentes s'étaient frayées un chemin le long de son nez et, à présent, contournaient ses lèvres tordues. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Il voulait savoir ; vivre ; se libérer de tout ceci. Il avait tant de haine pour cette prison d'amour et son beau geôlier ! Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait quitté sa liberté. Elle était partie seule sans lui demander son avis. Sans doute devrait-il déserter une seconde fois ; qui celle-ci ne lui serait certainement pas pardonnée.

Le suicide était la meilleure solution.

Un bruissement de draps se fit entendre. L'autre se redressait sur ses coudes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ca te regarde pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il essayait seulement d'aider ce Sasuke qui était venu le voir pour la deuxième fois déjà, l'occuper dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Une douleur au ventre le fit se renfoncer dans son lit. Il devrait se montrer plus prudent tant qu'il serait dans cet état.

Il attendit un moment, durant lequel Sasuke sembla se reprendre, puis demanda :

- Au fait…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle en avait fameusement besoin.

- Quelles étaient mes blessures ?

Sasuke l'observa un instant. Ainsi, il n'était pas au courant ? Quelle idée ! C'était lui qui avait faillit mourir ! Il aurait pu savoir, ou avoir été informé !

- Technique ninja. Il semblerait que tes organes aient été… réorganisés. Je ne sais pas très bien.

Il fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Ca expliquait pourquoi il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il se sentait mal. L'atmosphère était pesante : à côté de lui, Sasuke se complaisait dans sa mauvaise humeur. Lui-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il venait d'être opéré, quand même ! Il avait faillit mourir !

Et surtout, il y avait trois années qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné comme ninja, qu'il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'était qu'une limace par rapport au type qu'il avait été avant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une infirmière. Elle vint vérifier que tout était en ordre et s'en alla sans fermer la porte. Dans le couloir, un jeune homme semblait hésiter à entrer. Le blessé lui fit un signe vague, et l'autre entra dans la pièce.

Naruto, évidemment. Qui pouvait-ce être d'autre ? Sasuke garda pour lui un soupir désespéré en arborant un sourire presque crédible. Mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

Il tira une chaise à côté de Sasuke et s'assit joyeusement.

- Je ne suis pas le premier !

Pas de réponse. L'autre observait les agissements des deux : qui était ce blond ? Il ne savait pas.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es en forme ?

Il fit non de la tête. Pas envie de parler. Il se sentait étrange. Une chaleur avait pris place dans son ventre, son cœur. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ca lui faisait presque mal. C'était certainement une douleur post-opératoire.

Naruto s'agita.

- C'est moi ou il y a une ambiance de mort, ici ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, comme il en faisait si bien, et le blessé tenta lui aussi. Mais il avait plus de mal.

- Tiens ? T'as des yeux bizarres !

Il les ferma aussitôt. Il allait être reconnu ! Il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Naruto s'était levé et s'approchait du lit : il comptait inspecter ses yeux.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, s'appliquant à ne pas perdre les pédales. Et à garder les yeux fermés, aussi. Naruto insista un peu puis Sasuke intervint.

- Laisse-le. Il a faillit mourir. Ca doit être pour ça. Fous-lui la paix.

Le blond soupira et obtempéra. C'était un nouveau mystère et il devrait l'éclaircir.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le blessé gardait ses yeux fermés et s'était tourné vers la fenêtre pour ne pas avoir à se sentir observé. Il voulait que Naruto parte. Le laisse, peut-être avec ce Sasuke morose, mais le laisse loin de sa crinière blonde et ses yeux azur. Ce Naruto… Il l'avait reconnu.

Il attendait, sans bouger. De la salive commença à s'enfuir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne le remarqua pas. Il en avait marre. Il voulait mourir. Il souffrait, à la fois physiquement et moralement ; et la présence à ses côtés de celui qui l'avait tant changé ne rendait pas le tableau meilleur.

Et maintenant, des larmes voulaient sortir ? De quel droit ? Il l'avait oublié. Il s'en était persuadé. Et simplement de s'être trouvé dans ce village, d'avoir voulu sauver des habitants d'une terreur justifiée, il s'était retrouvé là où il ne voulait plus aller. Là où les ninjas naissaient à la chaîne. Là où les ninjas se défiaient, où les héros se dévoilaient. Les génies aussi.

Dans son dos, Sasuke tentait de reprendre sa lecture. Mais la présence de Naruto à ses côtés, ce bourreau stupide, ne l'y encourageait pas. Il se concentrait plus sur son parfum, sur la cuisse qu'il pouvait voir derrière son livre. Elle le tentait tant ! Il ne voulait que poser sa main dessus. Juste… Le sentir contre lui ? Passer un bras autour de ses épaules, ou de sa taille ? Pouvait-il le faire ?

Mais son sinistre sourire lui rappelait vaille que vaille qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Qu'il ne pouvait rien vivre avec lui. Qu'il ne pourrait rien vivre avec lui. Et devant lui… Ce type… Il cachait quelque chose. Il connaissait Naruto. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Etait-ce de lui qu'il connaissait tant Konoha ? Qu'il avait entendu parler de Kyuubi, du sharingan ? Naruto aurait tant raconté à un civil ?

Non. Le blond était intrigué par ses yeux. Il ne le connaissait pas.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

De son côté, Naruto essayait de s'occuper. Il attendait que l'ambiance s'améliore pour rouvrir la bouche. Mais du coup, il se retrouvait là à ne rien faire. Et il détestait ne rien faire. A sa droite, Sasuke se comportait bizarrement. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas tourné sa page. Peut-être pensait-il à autre chose. Mais pourquoi d'un air si sérieux ? Quand Naruto se perdait dans ses pensées, il restait actif, le visage léger. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son ami.

Et l'autre… Il était venu lui parler, il ne le connaissait pas, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le voir ? Et ses yeux ne faisaient qu'amener d'autres questions. Qui était-il ? Etait-il malade ? Certainement pas. Il sortait du bloc opératoire, des soins intensifs. Il devait être pimpant de l'intérieur, maintenant, alors ça devait être dans ses gènes.

Il soupira. Le temps passait et il s'ennuyait. Pour s'occuper, il jeta le cadavre de mouche qui traînait sur le sol à la poubelle. Ca faisait déjà plus propre.

- Vous allez vouloir parler ou je m'en vais tout de suite ?

- Non ! Reste !

Sasuke avait tout de suite réagit, laissant Naruto perplexe. Celui-ci se rassit avec un regard pour son ami.

- Ok…

Sasuke rougit et détourna les yeux en retenant un soupir. Il n'était toujours pas capable de se passer de Naruto. Comment avait-il fait pendant toutes ces années ? Il n'aurait pas du revenir : à présent, il s'en mordait les doigts.

- Tu lis quoi ?

Sasuke prit un air désemparé. Comment pouvait-il dire à Naruto qu'il lisait un roman d'amour ? Comment l'apprenti de Jiraya, l'écrivain célèbre, pourrait-il apprécier ce genre de livres ? Et aussi, ce n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. Le célèbre glaçon fan d'eau de rose...Ca ne collait pas. Aussi ne répondit-il pas.

Ce qui ne plut pas à Naruto qui attrapa le livre pour regarder sa couverture. Il fit un sourire doux puis releva son regard vers le visage honteux de l'Uchiwa.

- Ah, oui. Je connais. Ils en sont où ?

Après un instant d'ébahissement, Sasuke répondit faiblement :

- Ils envisagent d'arrêter de se disputer…

- Ah, oui. J'aime bien ce passage.

- Quel livre ?

L'autre c'était retourné, les yeux plissés pour voir sans qu'ils soient vus.

- Le même qu'hier.

Naruto regarda son ami.

- T'es déjà venu hier ?

- Oui.

Sans tenir compte du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, il poursuivit.

- Tu sais quoi de lui ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Je sais pas grand-chose. Il parle pas beaucoup.

- Et son nom ?

- Aucune idée.

Sasuke hésita.

- Tu le connais pas non plus, alors ?

- Ben non. Sinon je te demanderais pas qui c'est.

- Et bien tu sais tout : pas plus que moi. Il a l'air de bien connaître Konoha, la vie des ninjas.

- C'est peut-être un nukenin…

L'autre tressaillit. Ils avaient deviné ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire, à présent ? Le condamner ? Sasuke remarqua son regard inquiet et ses yeux grands ouverts. Naruto, non. Il réfléchissait. Sasuke lui montra la route :

- Dis pas de bêtises.

- Et sinon ? Tu sais vraiment rien d'autre ? Rien sur ses yeux ?

- T'as vraiment envie de les voir, hein.

- Oui. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont… comme ça.

- Moi aussi. Mais il m'a pas expliqué. C'est peut-être une malformation génétique ?

- Peut-être. Ou un cancer.

- Oui, ça ce pourrait. Mais un comme ça… J'en ai jamais vu.

Ils se turent un instant, Sasuke surveillant cet homme qui cachait tant de mystères et Naruto inspectait distraitement ses ongles. Qui était-il ? Il se tourna vers lui et vit ses yeux ouverts. Sasuke réagit.

- Il a quand même des yeux bizarres.

- Ca lui va bien.

- Mouais.

Naruto se pencha pour mieux examiner les yeux du blessé. Lui laissa faire. Il ne faisait visiblement plus partie de la conversation. Et puis, si ça pouvait les amuser… Il n'avait de toute manière pas l'énergie de protester. Le blond se redressa avec un sourire satisfait.

- Il est plutôt beau gosse.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il n'aimait pas entendre cela. Sasuke aussi fronça les sourcils. De colère ? De jalousie ? D'espoir, que, quand même, Naruto… ? Ou d'autre chose ? Sans doute un peu.

- Mouais. Y'a mieux.

Refroncement de sourcils de la part d'un type qui en avait assez qu'on l'ignore. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'il y eût mieux ! C'était une première, et, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui clame sa beauté, il appréciait apparemment encore moins qu'on le dise laid. Ou pas très beau.

- D'ailleurs, Sasuke… A propos de livre, t'as lu « Rafale du destin » ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je comprends rien…

- C'est normal. C'est un livre. Tu peux pas comprendre.

Naruto lui flanqua une baffe gentille sur le crâne. On le prenait encore pour un con !

- C'est nul qu'on sache rien de lui…

L'autre soupira, une douleur au ventre lui arrachant une grimace à cet effort.

- Vous pouvez toujours me demander, sinon… Je suis pas muet…

Naruto fit une mine boudeuse.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Tu veux pas me parler.

Sasuke sourit. Il était encore enfantin, ce blondinet ! Ca ne le rendait que plus charmant… Avant de soupirer à son tour. Ca recommençait.

- Tu lui a même pas dit bonjour.

- Comment, ça ? Bien sûr que je lui ai dit bonjour !

- Non. Je te dis que t'es arrivé, t'as juste remarqué que j'étais déjà là. Mais pas un bonjour, un salut, une salutation. Ni même pour moi.

- Moi je te dis que je suis peut-être con, peut-être pas toujours très fin, mais je suis poli ! Et j'ai dit bonjour.

- Non

- T'as qu'à lui demander. Il te dira bien si je lui ai dit bonjour.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche, immédiatement coupé par Sasuke.

- Il n'a rien à dire, tu l'as pas salué.

- Mais si !

- Demande-lui, alors.

- Il répondra pas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as oublié. Il est vexé. C'est ça, hein ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit.

- Donc admets que tu es en erreur, dis-lui bonjour, à moi aussi d'ailleurs, et après on saura peut-être qui c'est. Qui sait ?

- Jamais ! Je lui ai dit bonjour !

Une autre tentative de la part de ce pauvre homme en manque d'attention.

- Ecout…

- Non. Arrête d'insister. Je me souviendrais si tu m'avais dit bonjour. Parce que je savais pas comment on était censé faire, si on se…

Il sembla se souvenir de l'autre et se rattrapa.

- Bref, j'ai raison et tu as tort.

- Pas cette fois.

- Cette fois parmi d'autres.

- Mais

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ?

Une douleur fulgurante fusa de sa poitrine à ses intestins, déchirant ses entrailles d'une brûlure atroce. S'il avait eu la force, il se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains sur son ventre ; s'il avait eu le souffle, il aurait hurlé son mal ; s'il avait été mieux, il aurait pu le signifier.

Mais là, tétanisé, il ne dû l'aide que les deux autres lui apportèrent en appelant des secours qu'aux larmes glaciales qui suintaient de ses yeux exorbités, et à la pâleur sinistre de son teint sans franche amélioration depuis les soins.

Il n'était pas beau à voir, lui qu'on pût dire possédé d'un mal ineffable, ou peut-être pris d'une fièvre incertaine. Deux infirmières accoururent alors, prenant la situation en main, les barreaux de son lit à roulette par la même occasion, et l'emmenèrent en urgence aux urgences en quémandant renfort.

Immobile dans ses draps blancs, le haut de la couette se tachant d'un liquide buccal assez étrange mêlant diluant et teinture bordeaux, il parvint à murmurer faiblement, ou plutôt à geindre ou pleurer :

- Hyuuga… Neji… Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>La pièce sembla ternie sans le centre de son monde : celui que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Neji. La lumière était plus sombre qu'avant ; les murs blancs n'en reflétaient plus autant qu'ils l'avaient fait dans un passé proche. Le monde s'était calmé.<p>

- Je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda son ami. Ils s'étaient compris. Et, seuls, ils n'avaient rien a expliquer à personne. Ils se contentaient d'attendre ? Quoi ? Qu'on vienne leur parler ? De comprendre mieux la situation ? Peut-être n'attendaient-ils pas. Ils se contenteraient alors de laisser le temps passer, le cerveau vidé de toute pensée ? Eux seuls pourraient nous le dire.

Le temps passa donc, incertain, au gré des pas affolés qui parcouraient de temps à autre le couloir. Sasuke s'était rassit, la tête entre les mains et la jambe gauche par-dessus la droite, comme pour se concentrer en tentant de se convaincre qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Inutile de préciser qu'il ne pouvait rien prévoir. Et qu'on ne lui demande pas de commenter. Au moins, il avait trouvé pourquoi cet homme avait un regard si noble.

Naruto, lui, était resté les bras ballants, debout sans broncher malgré les assauts répétés de sa conscience qui lui disait de bouger. Il savait bien qu'il devait se réveiller, faire quelque chose, peut-être quitter la pièce pour vider la chambre, peut-être autre chose. Il se souvenait de Neji. Il n'avait pas oublié ce pauvre type enfermé dans son destin sans la volonté d'en ressortir, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il était libre d'être ce qu'il aimait. Ce type… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Plusieurs années. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son retour à Konoha. Donc, les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de lui était ceux de l'arène à l'examen Chuunin.

Et bien…. Il était devenu plutôt beau gosse. Et il avait perdu, peut-être dans la souffrance, cet air supérieur qui l'avait habité du temps où ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Au bout d'un moment, un homme vint les chercher. Sous son tablier blanc se cachait un bourreau de travail, et il ne s'encombra pas de politesses en conduisant les deux adolescents dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Il avait mieux à faire.

Après les avoir fait entrer et fermé la porte, il les prit dans un entretien sérieux et approfondi de leurs rencontre avec le dénommé Neji. Il leur demanda tous ses faites et gestes, quelle que fût leur importance à leurs yeux ; et insistait sur des détails qui leur paraissait anodins. Ils lui répondaient alors du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, se complétant l'un l'autre ; mais, le cerveau encore engourdi par la puissance symbolique de l'ambiance de la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, leurs réponses ne furent pas toutes du goût de l'homme au tablier blanc.

Tous deux se passèrent d'avouer qu'ils l'avaient connu, qu'ils l'avaient identifié. Mais ne se privèrent pas d'y repenser lorsque, plus ou moins satisfait, l'homme au tablier blanc les laissa repartir.

- Merci, vous deux. Vous nous avez bien aidé.

- Si je peux me permettre… Quel est votre domaine ?

- Liens psycho-physiques. Pour déterminer ce qui favorise ou défavorise les soins chez les patients gravement atteints.

Après une inspiration, il ajouta :

- Ce qui semble être le cas ici.

Naruto et Sasuke s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus. Ils voulaient juste parler entre eux, éclaircir à peu près tout mais en privé. Car, même si leur relation était devenue étrange ces derniers jours, ils étaient également plus proches. Et donc, plus aptes à se confier. Ils se rendirent au parc où Sasuke s'était endormi quelques jours auparavant.

Ils s'installèrent sur le même banc, près du ruisseau, le regard au loin.

- Tu sais ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Au village ?

Sasuke émit un son affirmatif. Naruto secoua la tête.

- J'en sais rien. Ca fait si longtemps que je l'ai pas vu… Je sais plus grand-chose de lui.

- T'en sais sûrement plus que moi. Tu l'as connu plus longtemps avant de partir.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas envie. Plus exactement, il pensait à autre chose ; Neji venait de lui sortir de la tête. Remplacé par la foire… Plus que un jour et, enfin, il pourrait ! Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas encore à la rigolade. Il tenta de dissimuler le sourire extasié qui prenait place sur ses lèvres, pour rester en accord avec la gravité du moment.

Sasuke se sentait seul. Neji. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Il se souvenait qu'il était dit plus fort que Lee, et à cette époque-là, Lee était bien meilleur que lui. Malgré le sharingan. Pouvait-il vraiment tenter d'aimer un type comme lui ?

Le temps sembla ralentir. Ils étaient à nouveau perdus dans leurs pensées sur ce banc près du ruisseau, sous ce ciel qui parcourrait encore tant de pays sans s'inquiéter des mourants de notre bas monde.

* * *

><p>- Tsunade-sama, vous devriez vous arrêter, maintenant. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous prenez des risques.<p>

- Non ! Je dois le soigner ! Je suis seule responsable si je n'ai pas repéré tout de suite ce poison ! Il doit… Il doit survivre ! Regarde-le ! Il a encore tant de choses à vivre !

- Tsunade-sama… Ce n'est pas bien. Vous allez vous tuer pour le sauver vous-même ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable…

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois… Je dois le sauver ! JE DOIS !

- Nous pouvons prendre la relève, Tsunade-sama. Vous êtes déjà allée très loin. Le gros du travail est fait. Nous saurons faire le reste. Arrêtez maintenant, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Non ! Je dois continuer… C'est de ma faute… Je dois… Réparer mon tort ! Je dois…

Elle s'écroula sur le sol, laissant à Sakura l'occasion de la ramasser. Les trois autres ninjas-médecins qui observaient la scène de l'arrière se précipitèrent sur le patient pour poursuivre les soins. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'interrompissent pour un simple surmenage. Il en paierait de sa vie ; et perdre ce patient après tout ce que venait de faire l'Hokage pour lui… Ils imaginaient très bien la colère que serait la sienne. Et leur châtiment serait en conséquence.

Ils ne prendraient pas ce risque-là.

Sakura conduisit Tsunade hors de la pièce, et, aidée d'une infirmière qui passait par là, la mena à une chambre où son Hokage serait dans le calme pour se reposer. Elle qui soignait tant les gens, la voilà à la merci de médecins…

Sauf que son seul mal était sa volonté. Et ça, personne ne pourrait jamais l'en guérir.

Sakura s'assura que Godaime était bien installée, puis, avec un dernier regard empli d'admiration pour cette si grande ninja, ferma délicatement la porte et retourna à ses soins. Elle trouva les trois ninjas-médecins affairés, en train de tracer leurs sceaux sur le sol. Elle se joint à eux sans mot dire, et, ensemble, ils reprirent le processus de guérison bien avancé par l'Hokage.

Après être resté plusieurs dizaines de minutes assis sur le banc, à parler avec Sasuke, seuls dans ce parc, il semblait désormais temps à Naruto de s'écrier.

- J'ai oublié ! Il est quelle heure ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux, réaccoutumant ses oreilles à tant de bruit.

- Il doit être cinq heures… Je sais pas, j'ai pas plus de montre que toi.

- Kuso…

Il ramassa son sac d'un air affairé.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je dois acheter du pain. Tu m'as tout bouffé !

- Eh ! Je mange trois fois moins que toi !

- Pas vrai. Deux fois.

- C'est pareil.

- Vas dire ça à Iruka-sensei.

Il soupira en mettant son sac sur son dos.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Sinon demain j'aurai rien à manger !

- Tu peux venir chez moi.

- Rêve !

Et il s'en alla, laissant Sasuke regretter sa proposition. Il avait oublié que Naruto… Il ramassa rapidement son sac et rentra chez lui. Il y serait moins seul, parmi ces planches en bois qui avaient vu ses parents mourir…

Avec un soupir de découragement, il se rendit au terrain d'entraînement pour se changer les idées, se persuader que tout n'était pas contre sa bonne humeur. Il y croisa Lee, sans grande surprise, et, sans songer à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, entama une série de duels contre ce ninja zélé.

* * *

><p><em> La suite pour plus tard ! Encore désolé… J'espère la publier dimanche, mais bon. On verra bien !<em>

_ Et si vous avez des remarques, des trucs ou des machins, n'hésitez pas à maltraiter le bouton _Review this chapter_. Je ne vous en voudrai pas…_

_ En espérant vous avoir distrait, ou fait rêver peut-être, à plus !_

_ Je sais pas d'où me vient ce côté solennel de la dernière phrase… Comme si c'était un mail… Sans doute que je m'y crois trop. _


	13. L'autre

Chapter 13 : L'autre

Naruto poussa la porte de la boulangerie, faisant sursauter l'homme qui faisait déjà ses comptes.

- Bonjouuur !

- Mmmh…

Il lui adressa à peine un regard, replongeant immédiatement le nez dans sa paperasse. Naruto l'avait lui dans les gâteaux que tentaient de lui dissimuler des vitres courbées, comme fléchissant sous son regard dardent d'envie. Un grand sourire extasié aux lèvres, il parcourut la vitrine du regard, sentant son estomac sortir de sa torpeur. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait pas énormément d'argent.

Il se dirigea du côté pain. Il constata avec plaisir qu'il restait un peu de cramique. Ca lui égayerait ses longs déjeuners monotones. Si il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, ce serait peut-être plus sympathique, non ? Mais mis à part ses chats, qui il devait bien l'avouer n'étaient pas d'une passionnante conversation, il n'avait que ses propres murs comme compagnie.

Il acheta aussi du pain gris, détail absolument inutile soi dit en passant, puis vint le moment de payer. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, non pas que cela lui plaise, mais qu'il avait bien intégré son obligation. Puis il sortit en s'excusant d'avoir modifié les comptes du boulanger, qui lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Il préférait certainement cela que se faire voler.

Lorsqu'il sortit, Naruto vit Kakashi du coin de l'œil. Soit celui-ci ne le vit pas, soit il l'ignora. De toute façon, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler.

Il rentra chez lui, accueilli par ses deux chattes en manque d'affection, et surtout de nourriture. Leur donnant à manger, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas vu d'animaux chez Sasuke. Il vivait donc seul ?

… Seul ?

Il alla lui faire un coucou ; mais, n'y trouvant personne et n'ayant pas envie de retourner au parc, il rentra chez lui. Après tout, il devait garder des forces pour la foire. Elle commençait le lendemain, tôt le matin. Il n'allait quand même pas rater le premier jour ! Il y avait moyen d'acheter des bracelets pour toute la durée de la foire, réduisant le coût de chaque attraction de vingt pourcents. Et vu le nombre de fois qu'il comptait y aller, ça pouvait lui faire de sacrées économies !

Il alla dans son lit les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

* * *

><p>De son côté, Kakashi se dirigeait à pas lents vers le bureau des analyses. Il redoutait qu'on confirmât que son élève turbulent se droguait. Et, si cela devait avoir lieu, il craignait que Sasuke également se soit habitué à consommer ces produits. Ah, si Sakura n'avait rien vu… Tout cela n'aurait pas été. Ses petits… il s'inquiétait tant pour eux ! Et qui défendrait Naruto ? Le peuple l'aimait bien, mais d'apprendre que le jichuuriki prenait tant de risques… Qu'en adviendrait-il ?<p>

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva au bureau des analyses. Et voilà. Il y était, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il frappa à la porte, puis, se souvenant de l'étrangeté de l'analyste, entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il n'y avait personne au bureau. La pièce semblait vide. Il laissa son regard s'aventurer sur les étagères, vides à ne pas craquer de pas grand-chose finalement ; puis, profitant de cette excuse pour ce défiler, sa motivation n'étant pas assez grande, il tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il ferma la porte du bureau, il eut la surprise d'observer la porte de la pièce d'en face, là où avait été déposé son flacon, s'ouvrir. Il y jeta un œil curieux. La pièce était vide.

- Entre !

Il s'avança vers l'embrasure de la porte, cherchant qui lui avait parlé. Il fallait en effet se souvenir qu'un genjutsu visuel avait été mis en place ; aussi ne pouvait-il pas voir la personne qui lui parlait. Alors, avec un meilleur angle d'ouïe, il aurait plus de chance de localiser son interlocuteur. Trice, en l'occurrence. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Il n'y avait en fait personne dans la pièce.

- Wesh, Kakashou ! Ca va ?

C'était de nouveau Anko. Evidemment, si elle remplissait les deux fonctions d'analyses seule, Kakashi n'aurait jamais la chance de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonjour.

- Entre ! Enfin, non au fait, attends que j'annule le genjutsu. Je devrais te l'apprendre, ça te sera utile.

Le sensei écarquilla les sourcils en entendant cela. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à dépasser les règles. Ce qui, à bien y penser, n'était pas vraiment étonnant de sa part. Elle exécuta les sceaux et pénétra dans la pièce soudainement inhumainement remplie. Kakashi la suivit prudemment, surveillant qu'aucun des produits de la salle ne l'agresse. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas vous déplacer seule dans les couloirs…

- C'est vrai.

Elle se tut, laissant Kakashi perplexe. Elle pouvait certainement développer un peu.

- Vous êtes venue seule.

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas évident.

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant voler son long manteau brun, et pointa un doigt sévère sous le menton de Kakashi. Ce doigt aida son regard dans la lourde tâche de lui faire lever la tête, bien que ce ne fût vraiment nécessaire. Cette fille à moitié psychopathe, et peut-être, comme commençait à le penser Kakashi, schizophrène, était capable de passer d'une bonhomie infantile à un air de colère en un demi-tour seulement ; il y avait de quoi surprendre le ninja-copieur.

- Tu as l'esprit trop cartésien. Tu vois quelqu'un autour de nous ?

- Euh…

Après une hésitation, et un regard peu confiant aux alentours, il poursuivit :

- Non…

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il faut juste réfléchir, parfois, avant de poser des questions.

Là-dessus, elle retourna à ses recherches : quel flacon devait-elle prendre ? Elle ne savait plus où il était. Elle farfouilla un instant dans les tubes et bouteilles qui gisaient sur le bureau, puis, les bras plongés jusqu'au coudes dans cette marée de verre, s'exclama :

- Ah ! Il est ici !

Elle brandit fièrement un bras, alla à l'autre bout de la pièce et se saisit joyeusement du flacon que Kakashi avait laissé entre ses mains.

- Tiens ? Il y en a moins qu'hier.

Kakashi se posta derrière elle, méfiant. Il ne dit rien.

Elle se saisit d'un bic qui traînait dans le coin, et qu'aucune personne en dehors d'elle n'aurait pu apercevoir, même les Hyuuga, et inscrivit quelques mots sur la bouteille. Kakashi se pencha derrière son épaule et tenta de déchiffrer.

- Qu'est-ce vous avez écrit ?

- Phytopsélioplasmie.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle s'en retourna, le flacon à la main, dans son autre bureau où elle attrapa un vieux livre poussiéreux.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me renseigne.

Elle chercha un instant, insensible au regard égaré de Kakashi, puis pointa le mot du doigt. Le sensei se pencha pour voir, espérant comprendre ; mais elle referma le bouquin trop vite.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ca n'existe pas.

Et, sans perdre de temps, elle revint dans l'autre pièce, l'homme sur les talons, et disposa le flacon sur une étagère destinée aux phytopsélioplsasmies. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était bien remplie.

Ensuite, elle revint au bureau des analyses, s'installa sur son fauteuil et se plongea dans ses paperasses. Kakashi s'imposa à elle comme un mauvais souvenir lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, juste devant elle, en quête de réponses.

Elle soupira.

- Ah, oui. Ton produit.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas du poison. Ce n'est pas du parfum. Ce n'est pas un combustible. Ce n'est pas du savon. Ce n'est pas de la graisse de phoque en solution avec de la sève de betterave. En fait… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Reviens plus tard, beau gosse.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Pour l'instant, aucune expérience n'a encore causé de dommages. Tu ne dois donc rien payer.

- Je…

- Mais si tu veux bien te taire, j'ai du travail.

Elle se replongea dans ses papiers. Kakashi n'insista pas et tourna les talons. Au moment de passer la porte, il entendit :

- La réponse était : Toi.

Il hésita un instant, désireux de comprendre cette nouvelle énigme mais redoutant la réaction d'Anko si il ouvrait encore la bouche. Alors, pas vraiment sûr de lui, il quitta le bâtiment. Il devait se changer les idées. Penser à autre chose qu'à… Elle… Celle-là.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les nuages rosissaient, et l'air s'humidifiait au rythme lent mais certain de la suite des événements, à savoir la nuit prochaine. Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement intensif, prenant réalité comme les assauts de Sasuke contre Lee et inversement, les deux jeunes gens étaient épuisés. Epuisés, mais fiers d'eux-mêmes. Si Sasuke ne l'avouerait pas, ce jeune ninja plein d'ardeur était un adversaire coriace. S'il maîtrisait le ninjutsu, ou quelque autre domaine, il lui donnerait vraiment du fil à retordre.<p>

Mais évidemment, Sasuke était Sasuke : celui qui avait survécu, celui qui avait vaincu Orochimaru, possesseur du sharingan, d'un talent inné certain : que pouvait contre lui un adepte du seul taijutsu ? Lee était surpassé…

Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait ainsi de quoi s'améliorer : un objectif à atteindre. De quoi pouvait-il se plaindre ? Il n'avait matière qu'à se réjouir. Si Sasuke était fier de son adversaire, lui-même ne se plaignait pas. Et de savoir qu'un tel rival existait dans Konoha, à portée de main : cela n'emplissait le cœur de l'ardent jeune homme que d'une fierté presque sans égale pour son village.

Mais à présent, lui qui s'était entraîné toute la journée, et l'Uchiwa qui était moins endurant que le fauve de jade, étaient fatigués. Bravant son honneur, Sasuke quémanda de s'arrêter, au moins faire une pause ; et, heure tardive oblige, où le noir épandait son manteau implacable sur le pays, qu'ils s'arrêtassent là pour ce jour, quitte à reprendre plus tard. Ce ne plut pas à Lee.

- Non ! Nous ne sommes qu'échauffés ! Laissons la vigueur de notre jeunesse prendre le pas ! N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? Kakashi-sensei ne t'a-t-il pas compté la fougue dont il faisait preuve durant son âge d'or ? Profite tant que tu y es !

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais le soupir qu'il laissa choir en s'appuyant paresseusement contre un arbre qui n'avait rien demandé en disait assez long. Il leva un œil glauque vers Lee, qui, bien que suintant de sueur, trouvait encore l'énergie de frapper un ennemi invisible de ses poings maltraités.

- Allons, Sasuke-san, ne te laisse pas abattre ! dit-il en s'étirant une jambe.

Il avait déjà récupéré, le bougre !

- Je suis crevé… Arrête de t'agiter !

- Sasuke-san, tu me déçois. Je pensais qu'un si grand ninja aurait plus de combativité. Pendant que tu te morfonds dans ta paresse, là, je pourrais t'attaque par l'arrière, ou même par l'avant. Et là, tu ne saurais te défendre ! Tu devrais alors t'avouer vaincu !

Lee avait visé juste : en jouant sur l'honneur et la valeur de Sasuke, il l'avait agacé. Maintenant, celui-ci devait répondre ou s'avouer vaincu. Aussi se releva-t-il, bougonnant, mais motivé : sa fierté était en jeu.

- Si tu insistes…

- Ahah, tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il sauta à l'encontre de son adversaire.

Sasuke, n'ayant plus envie de bouger, activa rapidement un genjutsu ; et Lee se jeta dans le vide, pas habitué à des illusions si simples, lui qui n'en pouvait former.

Résultat : Sasuke venait d'emporter une énième manche, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Autrement dit, Lee se retrouva au sol très rapidement sans forcément avoir compris pourquoi.

Il se releva, honteux ; et, le visage bas devant celui, lassé, de l'Uchiwa, s'avoua vaincu.

- Il semblerait que faire une pause soit judicieux : mes mouvements ne sont plus sûrs. La fatigue engourdi mes réflexes. Tu as raison, Sasuke-san, arrêtons-nous ici.

Sasuke fit un sourire las et s'étira longuement : il avait enfin obtenu gain de cause. Il n'était pas habitué à s'épuiser tant lors des entraînements. Il se frotta le front, grimaçant en sentant la sueur perler sur sa main, et leva les yeux au ciel. Une bonne nuit l'attendait.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il corrigea cette dernière pensée. Une bonne nuit l'aurait attendu… S'il n'allait pas être seul dans son lit. Mais, malgré ses tentatives, malgré tout ce que Naruto semblait ou avait semblé, il lui fallait toujours réchauffer ses draps lui-même. Et, s'il se levait la nuit, il n'avait personne pour les tenir au chaud.

Quand il se sentait seul, avant, quand il avait froid, qu'il dormait mal, il pouvait toujours se joindre à ses parents dans leur lit, se consoler dans leurs bras rassurants. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion… Ensuite, habité par sa haine envers son frère, il n'avait plus rien désiré de tel. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Konoha.

Son retour l'avait-il ramolli ? Reparler à Mr Tignasse blonde, côtoyer ceux avec lesquels il avait grandi, cela l'avait peut-être rendu sensible ? Mais à quel point l'était-il devenu ? Serait-il encore capable… de tuer son frère ? Ou alors, à ce moment fatidique de l'affronter, serait-il prit par l'amour qu'il lui avait porté avant _ce jour_, et se sentirait-il forcé de baisser le bras ? Et, si cela devait arriver, comment se sentirait-il ? D'avoir passé sa vie dans un seul but, puis, en fin de compte, être incapable d'y parvenir ?

Devait-il fuir Konoha ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne revint sur terre qu'en sentant une gifle sur sa joue. Lee le regardait étrangement.

- Sasuke-san ? Ca va ?

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel le ténébreux lui répondit par un même regarde avec une franche mélancolie en plus. Lee crut comprendre : Sasuke était épuisé.

- Ah, làlà, Sasuke-san… Si tu t'entraînais plus souvent, tu pourrais m'affronter plus aisément ! Regarde moi : s'il ne faisait pas noir, je serais encore à me battre contre mon corps et à repousser mes limites.

Sasuke soupira. Il était si plein d'énergie ! Son innocence faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait une vie si heureuse, à toujours tout réussir, excepté le ninjutsu, genjutsu, les sceaux, la sérénité, et finalement…

- Mais comment il fait…

- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas ; cela ferait penser à Lee qu'il se sentait inférieur. Or, comment Sasuke pouvait-il se sentir inférieur ?

En l'étant, probablement. Un nouveau soupir de sa part, de nouvelles inquiétudes chez Lee.

- Tu es malade ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Oui, en quelque sorte. Non, d'une autre. Que lui répondre ? Comprendrait-il ? C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke repensa à sa résolution. Parler à ce ninja si… semblable à Naruto.

- Oui…

- Fallait pas venir t'entraîner alors.

- Mouais.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, lentement, dans les sombres rues d'un soir à Konoha.

- En fait, Sasuke-san, tu habites où ?

- A Konoha.

Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté la question. Il avait autre chose en tête.

- Sans blague…

Lee se tut, puis revint à la charge une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

- Alors ?

- Je... A… Dans… Là.

- Ici ?

- Non, là.

- Où ça ?

- Mais je sais pas, moi !

Lee se tut. Il ne comprenait décidément rien tout cela. Il n'habitait nulle part ? Il vivait dans la rue ? Pauvre Sasuke… C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question ; mais depuis le massacre de son clan, il avait été pris en charge ? Il était peut-être en internat, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou chez un pédophile… Il tressaillit. Ce n'étaient pas des idées réjouissantes.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Pour cette nuit ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard de biais. C'était sa chance.

- Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi était-il si timide ? Il s'en gifla mentalement.

- Si chez toi… C'est trop dur… Ou si tu as un problème… Tu peux me demander, hein, Sasuke-san.

- Oui ! Oui… C'est gentil.

Ils se turent encore. Après un moment, Lee s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'une maison absolument banale, si bien qu'on se demandait comment il la reconnaissait de ses voisines.

- Moi je m'arrête ici. Si tu veux venir…

Il poussa la porte, s'aventura dans le couloir en la maintenant ouverte pour que Sasuke puisse se décider.

- Je sais pas…

Un instant de silence supplémentaire se fit entendre ; puis Lee, ne trouvant pas ce manque d'action à son goût, réagit.

- Bon bah… A plus tard alors. Demain ? On se remet ça ?

Il ferma la porte, laissant Sasuke méditer sur les choses qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'on remît un jour. En particulier, ses frasques avec Mr Tignasse blonde. Il laissa la porte se clore devant son nez, sans bouger ; et il ne dût celui-ci intact que grâce à cette chance dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais joui.

Il resta planté là, las, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il préférait oublier. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la nuit s'était épaissie et que les rues n'étaient reconnaissables que par l'éclat de l'éclairage public, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Apparut un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, le nez comme les yeux rougis. Il franchit le seuil d'un pas chancelant, puis, après un cri de rage et quelques insultes virulentes, claqua la porte au nez de Sasuke. Il le considéra un instant, pas très sérieusement, puis, après avoir menacé l'Uchiwa d'un doigt pointé sur son ventre, il le bouscula et s'en alla en titubant.

Sasuke n'avait pas assisté au début de la scène ; si bien que lorsque l'homme repartit, il se demanda qui il pouvait bien être, et pourquoi il ressentait une douleur près du nombril. Mais bien vite, il se reperdit dans ses pensées moroses. Il le voulut tout de moins : à peine s'y était-il plongé que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau. La tête anxieuse de Lee en pyjama émergea en observant Sasuke.

- Que…

Il descendit dans la rue et claqua des doigts au visage de ce jeune homme. Un sursaut l'anima ; il sembla à nouveau reprendre connaissance du monde environnent et jeta un œil désabusé à Lee.

- Je vais te préparer une place. Entre !

Il attrapa Sasuke par la manche, et, sans lui demander son avis, l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il s'inquiétait pour cet Uchiwa. Il avait toujours vu en lui un être fort, résistant, sinistre ; à présent, pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière, il le voyait… étrange. Car c'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait utilise pour décrire le personnage.

- Tiens ? Bonjour, jeune homme !

- Mama-chan, je te présente Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Ah, oui, je reconnais bien le visage. C'est fou cet air de famille !

Sasuke, qui n'avait encore rien dit, baissa le regard. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela ; mais peut-être que le massacre du clan Uchiwa – qui n'était finalement qu'un des plus puissants de Konoha, et qui ne représentaient que la police – n'était pas encore rentré dans les consciences collectives.

Lee remarqua son trouble, et décida de lui épargner de parler aux gens.

- Oui, bon… Il dort ici ce soir.

- Je te préviens : que rien ne soit abîmé. Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi ! Et personne ne voudrait d'un mort dans la famille !

Sasuke tressaillit ; Lee assura sa prise sur son bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il se jeta sur son lit et invita Sasuke à faire de même.

- Tu veux pas m'expliquer ?

- Je… Je suis crevé.

Il s'installa sur le matelas, plus correctement que Lee, et mit une main sous son omoplate. De son côté, le fauve de jade de Konoha, qui sentait un silence arriver, se releva en souriant comme il le faisait si bien et ouvrit une armoire.

- Je vais te prêter des vêtements pour cette nuit… Change-toi, je vais chercher un matelas !

Et il s'en alla d'une traite, laissant à Sasuke le loisir de revêtir un abominable pyjama vert, sans doute pour mieux s'entraîner à dormir.

- Ce serait bien que je lui parle…

Il posa son kimono soigneusement plié dans un coin de la pièce et inspecta la chambre. Ainsi, il dormirait là cette nuit… Ils auraient certainement le temps de parler. Ca lui convenait. Si Lee acceptait ce qu'il allait lui dire, tant mieux pour lui. S'il était homosexuel aussi… Ce serait génial. Et s'il était homophobe, il n'aurait pas le cran de le jeter dehors. Il avait eu l'air si pathétique, quelques instants auparavant… Il en avait honte ; mais maintenant, il se disait que c'était une bonne chose.

Fort de ces prévisions, il tenta de se composer un visage avenant. Un sourire, les sourcils plus légers… C'était difficile. A quoi pouvait-il penser pour se rendre plus joyeux ? A quelque chose qu'il aimait bien !

Naruto…

C'est ce moment que choisi Lee pour revenir dans la pièce. Il était arrivé juste un peu trop tard, et, en faisant coulisser la porte, il eut devant lui un Sasuke souriant les larmes aux yeux. Ne sachant pas trop où se placer, il jeta le matelas à terre et referma la porte.

- Voilà… J'ai des draps dans le placard…

Il en sortit quelques-uns qu'il jeta sur le matelas, et, d'un signe, enjoignit Sasuke de faire son lit pendant qu'il se changeait, ce qui ne tarda pas. Sasuke s'interrogeait encore sur le pourquoi du comment, en l'occurrence de quels draps mettre où, dans quel sens, que Lee attrapa le haut de sa tunique et en extirpa son torse, sous les yeux de Sasuke.

Qui eût pu penser que sous cette affreuse tunique verte se cachât un si beau corps ? Certainement pas Sasuke, qui l'apprit avec surprise ce jour-là.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke reprit ses esprits. Visiblement, il regardait le torse de Lee avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Inutile d'en préciser la cause : au sommet de ses pectoraux tout en relief s'étalaient des tétons d'une couleur à en faire jalouser les meilleurs chocolatiers, et, plus bas, des abdominaux doux incitaient à descendre plus le regard, qui, au grand dam de ces demoiselles ou des homosexuels tel Sasuke, se voyait stoppé avant d'atteindre son objectif.

Inutile aussi de conclure que Lee était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beau. De cette beauté musculeuse et encore adolescente, simple, cette beauté d'éphèbe grec, à cette différence que Rock Lee n'était pas Grec.

Bref, il était gêné du regard indiscret et insistant de Sasuke.

- Désolé.

Il détourna ses yeux et fit mine de s'intéresser aux décors que laissait voir la fenêtre. Tout pour ne plus être tenté. Lee, de son côté, s'interrogeait. Ce Sasuke était vraiment étrange. Il avait bien fait de ne pas le laisser repartir seul. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait ?

Sasuke essaya de ne pas observer le corps de Lee dans les reflets de la fenêtre lorsque celui-ci continua de se déshabiller ; et, lorsqu'il fut complètement nu, alors qu'il ne se confondait pas en pudeur, Sasuke se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir, ou regarder, pour ne pas mater son entrejambe dans la fenêtre. Ah, s'il n'avait pas été homosexuel, il n'aurait pas à se cacher ainsi et donc, il aurait pu se tourner et combler se rincer les yeux à souhait.

Ce qui aurait été un non-sens. Même la logique semblait contre lui.

Il attendit un peu avant de se retourner, et vit Lee en boxer. Malheur pour Sasuke, il dormirait aussi légèrement vêtu. C'était vraiment pour l'exciter.

- Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Il sortit, toujours en boxer ce qui étonna Sasuke, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier ; cela lui permettrait de contempler son corps plus longuement. Une fois que Sasuke eût vu les pièces principales, dont il oubliait rapidement l'existence, ils retournèrent dans la chambre du fauve de jade. Ce ne fut pas pour en déplaire à un jeune qui avait énormément de mal à cacher une érection. Peut-être même que Lee l'avait remarquée ; toujours est-il qu'il n'en dît rien.

- Bon, aller. Je pense qu'on va bien dormir, maintenant. Il ne faut pas négliger cette partie de l'entraînement. Le repos est salutaire.

- Mmh.

Sasuke se faufila dans ses draps, plus exactement ceux de Lee ; puis celui-ci l'imita, permettant à L'Uchiwa de voir ses fesses musclées se contracter une dernière fois ; ensuite, il eut l'occasion d'apercevoir son torse attirant.

Lee se pencha pour éteindre la lumière. Sasuke le coupa dans son élan, les yeux fixés vers le bras nu qui se tendait vers l'interrupteur.

- Je vais devoir te parler…

- Quand tu veux.

Il éteignit la lampe et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, la tête tournée vers son invité dont il distinguait les traits grâce à la lumière de la rue.

- Alors ?


	14. Rocks

_Voilà (enfin) la suite… Désolé pour ce long temps d'attente…_

'_Fin bon, le principe c'est que le chapitre arrive pour Noël, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?_

_Bonnes fêtes (d'accord, le réveillon c'était hier… Ca va, hein) et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 : Rocks<span>

Sasuke inspira, mais ne dit rien. Lee attendit un peu, certain que son invité se déciderait ; mais, au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez et insista.

- Sasuke ?

- Je sais pas comment dire.

- Force-toi. Tu en sortiras plus fort.

- Mouais.

Il se tut à nouveau, se demandant comment avouer à Lee qu'il était homosexuel, qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'un imbécile sans cœur, et enfin l'interroger sur sa propre attirance. Ce risquait de ne pas être agréable.

- Je sais pas…

Il soupira. Son cœur battait la chamade sous sa poitrine, comme s'il avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser. Et, pour ne rien arranger, l'érection qu'il avait commencé à vaincre refaisait surface. Il essayait de prévoir la réaction de Lee… Donc il devait forcément se faire des scénarios, certains plutôt intéressants à ses yeux frustrés.

- J'ai pas envie de le dire.

Lee haussa une épaule en se tournant sur le dos.

- Bah le dis pas. T'as l'air crevé. Dors.

- Mais il faut que je t'en parle !

Ils se turent à nouveau. Un court moment plus tard, Lee se redressa sur ses coudes et observa Sasuke. Il semblait agité.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Après un instant, il hocha vaguement la tête en se mordillant les lèvres. Il leva vers le fauve de jade des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- T'as pas une idée de ce que je vais te dire ?

Il réfléchit un instant, puis secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Pff… T'as aucune idée ? T'as jamais rien remarqué de bizarre chez moi ?

- Aujourd'hui, si. Tu fais rien normalement. Sinon…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je sais pas. Je te connais pas très bien, tu sais. Tu…

Il se ravisa.

- Non, je sais pas. Je te trouve moins étrange que Ino et Sakura, qui se chamaillent tout le temps alors qu'elles sont amies.

Sasuke releva ce fait : Lee trouvait ces deux filles étranges. Une chance de plus ?

- J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Mais non. C'est important, donc je peux pas le prendre mal. Je respecte ce droit.

- T'es vraiment un type bien.

Lee sourit discrètement, fier de lui-même. Il aimait qu'on le complimente. Ca le changeait des insultes qu'il avait reçues auparavant, concernant son manque de talent en tant que ninja. Et puis, s'il pouvait aider… Il était partant.

Il baissa les yeux vers Sasuke, qu regardait par la fenêtre. Une douce lueur baignait son visage, permettant au fauve de jade de scruter ses expressions. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il décida donc de le mettre sur la piste.

- Si tu sais pas me le dire, c'est à propos de quoi ?

Sasuke soupira et répondit sans détourner son regard des nuages noirs.

- Tu sais vraiment pas ?

- Non. Mais je te conseille de me dire vite, sinon je risquerais de me faire de fausses idées.

Un murmure se faufila entre les lèvres de Sasuke, qui n'avait pas prévu que Lee l'entende.

- Ca pourrait m'aider…

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Il était plus stressé que le jour où il avait aperçut son frère, alors qu'il était encore au service d'Orochimaru. Décidément, il se fleur-bleuissait.

Lee ne dit rien. Il laissait le temps passer, Sasuke reposer. Le forcer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de l'aider. Il pouvait comprendre son problème, même si, à sa place, il aurait déjà tout raconté. Il n'aimait pas faire traîner les choses.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rallongea dans son lit, les bras le long de son corps. Si Sasuke ne se décidait pas, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à genoux. Ses yeux se fermèrent, doucement mais sûrement ; car, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait, il était épuisé. Alors, s'il n'y avait rien pour le garder en forme, il s'endormirait. Et tant pis pour Sasuke. Il n'aurait qu'à lui parler plus tard.

* * *

><p>- J'en peux plus…<p>

- Nous avons presque fini ! C'est pas le moment de s'arrêter !

- Je sais bien, mais. Je ne peux plus rien donner… Je suis à bout…

Et il s'écroula sur le sol, provoquant une perturbation dans le champ de chakra. Shizune esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et le mener à une chambre, mais Sakura intervint.

- Non ! Reste ici ! On s'en occupera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, il faut terminer les soins. On est si près du but !

Elles n'étaient plus que deux à s'occuper de ce jeune homme dont nous ne tairons plus le nom. Tsunade avait la première poussé son corps trop loin, et n'avait pas tardé à s'effondrer. Ensuite, deux médecins, pourtant vaillants et sages, y étaient passés. Les opérations qu'ils menaient là étaient gigantesques et consommaient une quantité de chakra phénoménale – bien qu'ils fussent cinq pour un patient.

Sakura et Shizune se replongèrent dans leurs soins, priant pour que la distraction qu'elles venaient de subir n'ait pas altéré la guérison du jeune homme. Ce serait vraiment dur pour elles d'accepter qu'après tant d'efforts, à cause justement d'en avoir fourni de trop, l'opération échoue.

Le silence revint et le temps passa. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le flux de chakra pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps nu du jeune homme à peine recouvert d'un léger drap blanc. Parfois, au gré de ses respirations sereines ou des fluctuations du courant de chakra, il se soulevait légèrement ; et alors, si Sakura n'avait pas une conscience professionnelle aussi stricte que la sienne, un regard bien placé lui pourrait fournir sujet à fantasmer.

Mais là n'était pas son boulot. Ce genre de chose… avec un peu de coquetterie, elle en obtiendrait sûrement. On lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était belle : il ne lui suffirait que de mettre cela en valeur. Et il serait dans la poche !

- SAKURA ! CONCENTRE-TOI !

Ce fut comme une claque pour elle, et elle tressaillit de remords. Tous, dans l'hôpital, avaient entendu parler de l'apprentie de l'Hokage, qui semblait extrêmement douée pour son jeune âge. Mais précisément, étant célibataire depuis un certain temps à savoir depuis sa naissance, n'ayant jamais été caressée, aimée, chérie, choyée, elle se mettait de plus en plus à chercher.

C'était compréhensible, mais pas pardonnable. Elle se remit à son travail, cette fois-ci en se concentrant sur autre chose que les formes somptueuses du torse du jeune homme.

Le temps s'écoula encore, une petite heure tout au plus, durant laquelle le médecin se réveilla. Sur un ordre de tête de Shizune, il quitta la pièce pour ne pas risquer qu'il chutât à nouveau. Puis, au terme de cette période, il sembla aux deux médecins restées sur place que l'opération était réussie. Elles se relevèrent, les jambes flageolantes, et, se soutenant mutuellement, effacèrent les sceaux tracés dans la pièce. Enfin, vidées, elles se contentèrent d'appeler une infirmière qui passait dans le coin ; et c'est une troupe de trois nouvelles personnes qui se chargèrent de ranger le matériel et reconduire le jeune homme dans sa chambre, pendant que les ninjas-médecins retournaient chez elles d'une démarche brinquebalante.

Reposé dans son lit, il se réveilla un court instant. Le temps de sentir des douleurs fulgurantes parcourir son corps, et de s'interroger sur la raison de sa survie. Puis il se souvint de Sasuke et Naruto qui étaient venus le voir et qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que gâcher ses journées pourtant déjà bien tristes sans eux. Bref, il s'évanouit avant même que l'infirmière à côté de lui n'ait eu le temps de lui injecter des soporifiques. Visiblement, il n'en aurait pas vraiment besoin.

* * *

><p>Lee se décida enfin à se lever, risquant de réveiller Sasuke. Mais il était normal qu'après s'être autant dépensé, comme lui-même le faisait rarement, il ait faim au beau milieu de la nuit. Et puis, s'il se levait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à le faire plus tard.<p>

Il se leva donc, précautionneusement, tâchant ni de marcher sur son invité qui pourrait fort bien s'en vexer, ni d'émettre plus de bruit que l'abominable moustique qui rôdait dans sa chambre. La nuit était fraîche sur son corps presque nu, aussi se dépêcha-t-il.

Il sortit dans le couloir, fit délicatement coulisser la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Ainsi, elle garderait le peu de chaleur que deux corps humains avaient pu emmagasiner malgré une fenêtre entrouverte pour aérer. Il frissonna en sentant un courant d'air nocturne hérisser sa peau, et, se frictionnant les bras, se mit en marche. Destination : la cuisine, ce qui n'était pas, finalement, un très long périple.

Le plancher craquait sous ses pieds nus.

Dehors, quelque animal nocturne hululait à la nuit sous la lumière de la lune reparue, tandis que les voisins ronflaient à tue-tête. Il sourit vaguement et s'arrêta à une fenêtre pour observer les alentours. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Sa rue éclairée par les artifices humains se perdait dans l'obscurité au détour d'un carrefour. Il chercha un instant ce qu'il supposait être une chouette, mais, n'en voyant pas, il détourna les yeux et reprit son chemin. A la fenêtre suivante, il s'arrêta à nouveau, cherchant aux fenêtres s'il n'y avait pas un voisin assoupi. Leurs ronflements étaient tels les hululements de la chouette : typiquement nocturnes et bruyants.

Il repartit.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il ouvrit quelques tiroirs, sortit une ou deux tranches de pain, attrapa un fruit. Puis il pensa à Sasuke ; et, dans un élan de bonté, se saisit d'un plat et doubla ses provisions. Il apporterait le tout dans la chambre, pour que son invité n'ait pas à se lever. Avec un sourire, il se fit remarquer qu'il était là un service d'un hôtel à six étoiles : le petit-déjeuner apporté en pleine nuit, en prévoyance des creux nocturnes, et au lit. Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre.

Un craquement retentit pendant qu'il préparait son plateau. Certainement le bois du plancher avec la nuit. Un autre suivit, plus faible ; et peut-être d'autres encore, mais Lee n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu à cause des voisins. Ils dormaient à palais fermé, ce qui engendrait une musique peu engageante.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa chambre, une pensée le frappa : son père n'était pas de la partie. Une fois encore, il s'était laissé allé ; ivre mort, il s'était enfui de la maison pour s'achever dans un bistrot minable, ou plus simplement remettre en pleine rue. Une fois encore, il laissait un vide dans la maison.

Si bien qu'à force de partir, de s'échapper sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les soirs où il buvait trop, le vide qu'il laissait s'amoindrissait. Trop de vide tue le vide.

Lee s'assit. Son père… Avant, il avait été formidable. Plein de vie, d'humour, de sagesse aussi, qu'il déversait à ceux qu'il côtoyait. Mais, petit à petit, il avait changé. Pourquoi, d'un homme si respectable – Lee trouvait génial d'avoir eu un tel père –, il avait à se point déchut ? Certainement, Lee ne savait pas tout ; et à son avis, il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

- Un creux ?

Le fauve de jade bondit sur ses pieds : il était presque menaçant dans la tenue la plus souple qui soit. Mais il se radoucit vite en reconnaissant Sasuke.

- Et toi ?

Il se gratta la tête.

- Je dors pas. Je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

Lee se rassit. L'Uchiwa l'imita.

- Après tout ce qu'on a fait hier… Je pense qu'on peut bien se permettre une collation pendant la nuit.

- A condition de ne pas retourner se coucher tout de suite. Sinon, on risquerait de prendre du poids.

Lee lui jeta un regard étrange. Il avait l'impression de parler à sa mère.

Sasuke saisit une pomme et la croqua : c'était une bonne idée pour occuper ses yeux qui avaient tendance à divaguer dans une direction bien précise.

- T'as faim aussi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Trop concentré à maîtriser son regard, et puis ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Ils mangèrent un peu, puis, après avoir terminé, rangèrent leur couvert. Ne leur restait plus qu'à retourner au lit.

- Tu veux toujours me parler ?

- C'est déjà ce qu'on fait.

- De cette chose qui à l'air de te tenir tant à cœur.

Sasuke donna un coup de coude amical à Lee, plus précisément sur ses pectoraux, en lui jetant un sourire complice.

- Je m'en doute.

C'était déjà ça de pris : un premier contact, peut-être le seul à jamais…

- Alors ?

Il avait bien réfléchit à comment le dire. Aussi ne se perdit-il cette fois-ci pas dans ses pensées, d'autant plus que son corps en partie reposé l'incommodait en moindre mesure. Il se tourna vers Lee et le regarda droit dans les yeux ; celui-ci fit de même.

- Tu aimes lire ?

Il fit la moue.

- Pas trop. Je préfère m'entraîner.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. Si il s'était attendu à une telle réponse, elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

- Tu as lu quoi ?

- Euh…

Il se lança à la recherche de ses souvenirs, et entama une énumération plus ou moins exhaustive de ses lectures. Sasuke l'arrêta lorsqu'il cita celui qu'il était en train de lire : son histoire d'amour passionnante.

- T'en as pensé quoi ?

- Mouais. C'est trop sentimental pour moi. En amour, je préfère quand les gens sont fascinés puis qu'il y a de grandes révélations que… quand on est bêtement tenté et qu'on hésite.

- Et si on a été fasciné, qu'on est tenté, mais qu'on hésite car la révélation risque d'accrocher ?

- Euh… Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Le stress montait chez Sasuke, mais il était déterminé.

- J'ai… subit… un coup de foudre.

Lee pouffa en conservant les yeux grands ouverts, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement. Sasuke, le ténébreux, _aimer _? Toutefois, conscient de l'importance que ça avait l'air d'avoir pour lui, il se reprit bien vite en prenant un air sérieux. Il demanda des explications.

- Cette… personne m'a fasciné, me tente ; mais j'hésite à… lui… parler, parce que… la révélation risque d'accrocher.

- Ah ! Amour impossible ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'espère que non.

- A l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Si elle ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'il y a une erreur ou que ça ne va pas durer.

- Justement, c'est là le problème.

- Quoi ? Ca fait longtemps ?

- Oui… Ou non, je sais pas trop. Mais… C'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Le confident réfléchit un instant.

- C'est quand même pas un problème de mariage forcé ! Y'a plus personne pour te forcer !

Sasuke masqua une grimace. Ce Lee non plus n'avait pas de tact à revendre.

- Alors, elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aime mais elle le dit à plein ! C'est ça ?

- Non ! C'est pas ça.

- C'est quoi alors ?

Le souffle court, Sasuke se jeta à l'eau. Advienne que pourra.

- C'est pas _elle_.

Alea jacta erat. Mais Lee le regarda bêtement, augmentant la dose de stress de Sasuke.

- Euh… Je vois pas, là.

Et en plus, il devait lui expliquer ! Mais il avait tout dit ! Sasuke se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, et retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

- Si c'est pas _elle_… C'est _il_. _Lui_.

- Qui quoi ?

- Que j'aime. J'aime…

Il inspira en ferma les yeux, le regard ahuri de Lee lui faisant trop de mal, et, d'une voix rauque, finit sa phrase.

- Naruto.

* * *

><p>- J'en ai marre !<p>

Naruto se leva rageusement en jetant sa couverture au sol, et quitta sa chambre, manquant d'écraser Missouri qui avait bondit de peur en sentant le drap se dérober sous elle. Le blond ne s'excusa pas auprès d'elle, ce qui témoignait de son extrême mauvaise humeur.

En effet, le lendemain était foire. Une journée entière qu'il consacrerait à vider son portefeuille. Et justement, que celle-là qu'il attendait vaillamment depuis onze mois déjà revienne lui excitait l'esprit. Autrement dit, il était si impatient qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il préférait – contre son gré peut-être – imaginer les attractions auxquelles il passerait le plus de temps : cela occupait son cerveau plus que ce qu'il ne tentait de le calmer.

Il alla dans son salon en shootant dans son canapé et pestant contre la trace blanchâtre qu perdurait sur sa moquette. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était apparue ; et, de même que les questions qu'il se posait, elle ne s'éclipsait pas encore. Sa libido, par contre, était revenue, et il avait grande envie de remettre ce type de plan endéans les prochains jours. Si Sasuke lui permettait…

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Naruto avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. De quoi ? Il l'avait nourri, logé, et lavé ses vêtements ; ils s'étaient même accordé un plaisir entre amis, et il lui avait ensuite payé une douche. De quoi se plaindrait-il ?

Il se remémora le moment où, après avoir débranché son aspirateur, il avait eut la vision d'horreur d'une souillure collante sur sa moquette. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'était mal comporté cette fois-là, il n'aurait pas dû virer Sasuke aussi brutalement.

Il se prépara un chocolat chaud en repensant à ces événements. Deux jours à peine… Cela lui semblait plus long. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'un autre que lui-même l'avait caressé et mené à terme ; et cela lui avait plus plu que tout ce qu'il eût pu imaginer. Et Sasuke, qu'en avait-il pensé ?

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson favorite et grimaça : il s'était brûlé. Ca lui arrivait très régulièrement. Pestant contre sa malchance, il fut presque immédiatement attendri par une boule de poils qui vint de frotter contre son mollet. De beaux yeux ronds ne tardèrent pas à observer passionnément son bol.

- T'en auras pas. C'est pas bon pour toi.

Il se pencha et lui donna une caresse, manquant de renverser sur le sol.

Sur sa moquette ; et, le hasard aidant miraculeusement, c'était juste à côté de la fameuse tache qui signifiait plus pour lui et Sasuke que pour tout autre. Mais il ne s'en alarma pas ; et, se penchant plus pour accéder au ventre dodu de sa chatte, il fit couler une dose de liquide à ses pieds. Il fallait bien que ça arrive.

- KUSSOOO !

Son chat s'enfuit : c'était déjà une deuxième frayeur pour la même nuit. Naruto, lui, posa son bol sur une table et s'empressa de nettoyer en jurant comme un damné. Ceci fait, il se saisit de son chocolat chaud, et, comme pour oublier, le but cul sec. Sa maladresse ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer à boire.

Ils avaient été maladroits, avec Sasuke ; qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de recommencer ?

Il se souvint de tout ce que son ami lui avait dit après le film qu'ils n'avaient pu voir. Sans doute, Sasuke aurait déjà, dès ce moment, voulu remettre ça. Alors il ne restait plus à Naruto d'aller lui reparler ; et, sans doute également, ils pourraient s'octroyer une seconde séance.

Sauf que si Sasuke lui en voulait…

Il décida d'aller le voir. Il s'habilla rapidement, mit un manteau et sortit dans les rues froides de Konoha. Avec un peu de chance, Sasuke ne serait pas encore couché.

Il arriva rapidement, pressé qu'il était, excité aussi ; et c'était pour lui une excellente motivation. Il longea la façade le la grande demeure, scrutant à l'intérieur âme qui ne dorme pas. Il en fit le tour, plusieurs fois même, mais il dut bien avouer que cette maison semblait endormie. Et il ne s'incrusterait pas comme il l'avait fait un peu avant. Il repartit donc.

En chemin, il entendit une voix. Curieux de savoir qui pourrait bien se promener à une heure si avancée de la nuit, il tendit l'oreille ; se fiant à ce sens si peu utilisé des hommes, déboucha sur une ruelle sombre et sinistre dont il ne distinguait pas le fond.

La rumeur se tut.

Il regarda un instant, hésitant à s'aventurer plus loin ; mais étant lui-même, il fit un pas en avant, suivit d'autres plus pressés. Sa curiosité était piquée, il devait aller voir. Aussi sot qu'il était, il n'en était pas moins prudent, et ce n'est pas sans malaxer son chakra qu'il alla plus avant.

Seuls ses pas retentissaient dans cette fissure entre deux pâtés de maisons. La nuit même semblait s'être tue. Pas un bruit autre que les siens, pas un soufflement. Tout ce qu'il croyait entendre n'était que produit de son imagination. Tout de même, n'oublions pas les gouttes de la pluie fraîchement tombée, qui ajoutaient à la scène un éclat dont elles seules connaissaient le secret.

On se serait cru dans une fiction tellement le décor était romanesque.

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière lui. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, un avant-bras sous sa trachée qu'il pressa généreusement. D'autres membres se saisirent de ses bras. Un poing vint également cogner son estomac : c'est là que l'aventurier remercia ses séances d'abdominaux. Elles payaient à présent, peut-être pas comme il l'avait espéré, mais d'un manière tout de même intéressante : ses organes internes le congratulaient.

- Pas un mot. Tu vas te laisser faire ou tu risques de plus jamais rien faire. Wakarimashita ?

- Eh ! Ca c'est d'la menace !

- Tu gères, mec.

Une odeur de bière se répandait à la moindre de leur parole. Naruto plissa le nez en cherchant une solution pour s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas dialoguer : alors qu'il entendait des mouvements autour de lui, un homme derrière lui l'étranglait. Ils agissaient, il attendait. Ils disposaient de lui.

Qu'il était stupide, parfois ! Il s'en mordît les doigts s'il avait eu les bras libres.

Le dénouement arriva rapidement, lorsqu'une flamme s'alluma et qu'elle fut braquée sous son visage.

- Eh ! C'est le renard !

- Le renard ? _Le_ renard ?

- Ouais. Lâche-le, mec. Vu tout ce qu'il fait pour nous, on va pas lui demander plus ! Soyons corrects !

Des rires gras retentirent lorsque l'homme derrière lui le poussa violemment au sol ; ils se stoppèrent en le voyant rouler légèrement et, d'un pivot magnifique, leur faire face le visage en furie.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'un cracha et avança sa tête ronde près de lui.

- Calme-toi, renard. Si t'es sage on va te laisser repartir sauf.

Son voisin lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Sauf si tu nous excites. Et nous, ça nous excite de voir nos proies se débattre.

Naruto retint un grognement comme la montée du chakra de Kyuubi. Ceux-là l'appelaient renard ? Il leur montrerait bien ce que c'était, un renard ! Mais il était trop correct pour cela.

- Et qui nous sommes, ça te regarde pas.

Cette fois, il grogna franchement.

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes !

- Continue, renard, on va voir qui est le plus malin.

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes !

L'un arracha son tee-shirt, déboutonna sa braguette en s'avançant vers Naruto.

- Venez avec moi, les gars. J'ai envie de le prendre ce renard. Sa petite frimousse m'excite. J'en ferais bien ce que vous pensez.

- Bonne idée, mec. T'es vraiment un génie.

Il l'imita. Le troisième sembla hésiter, mais voyant les deux autres apparemment si forts, il les rejoint dans leur délire. Ils n'étaient que trois ; ils étaient donc trois mâles en rut, le torse gras et velu à l'air, à s'approcher d'une manière à leurs yeux langoureuse de Naruto. Ce n'était vraiment pas à son goût : il craqua.

Quelques clones, quelques secondes, et ils étaient tous à terre. Naruto était l'apprenti de Jiraya ; il avait de l'expérience à la fois dans les tentatives de viol et dans l'art des ninjas. Trois soudards à moitié saouls ne lui posaient pas de problème.

Il s'approcha de celui qui semblait avoir hésité et le retourna d'un coup de pied sur le dos. S'il n'était pas sûr, il trahirait.

- Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?

Ses yeux errèrent un instant comme il cherchait la meilleure marche à suivre ; puis, ne rencontrant aucun regard sur lequel s'appuyer, il lâcha piteusement :

- Rock…

Plus ou moins satisfait, Naruto tourna les talons et retourna chez lui. Il savait que cet homme se ferait battre par ses camarades pour s'être nommé : il l'avait vu dans leur visage.

Restait le mystère de l'aide qu'il leur apportait ; mais dans le feu de l'action, il avait oublié de les questionner. Et il ne voulait pas retourner sur ses pas : maintenant, il parviendrait peut-être à dormir. N'oublions pas que le lendemain était foire !


	15. Révélé

Chapter 15 : Révélé

Lee regarda attentivement Sasuke, de haut en bas, les sourcils haussés et une moue continuelle à la bouche comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était son père.

- T'es homo ?

Sasuke s'assit, tremblant.

- Il semblerait…

- Mais c'est GENIAL !

Un sourire ardent se dessina sur le visage réjoui de Lee, qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiwa. Il plia les jambes pour être à sa hauteur et le fit le regarder. Sasuke leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?

Le pauvre fronça les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, il ne parvenait plus à comprendre.

- T'es homo ! C'est magnifique !

Sasuke fit une tête inhabituelle : anxieuse, timide, soulagée, et évidemment chargée d'incompréhension. Un peu de fierté parsemait son visage, comme s'il avait son honneur à défendre. Cela se comprenait : par cette attirance que certains lui reprocheraient, il déshonorait le clan Uchiwa. Il n'était pas bon d'être homosexuel. Quoique Lee ne semblât pas de cet avis… Il le regarda.

- Toi aussi ?

- Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais t'imagines pas ce que ça représente !

Il plissa le nez.

- Je confirme.

Alors, Lee se leva, et récita comme s'il avait appris un texte.

- Quand tu vas dire ça… tu vas forcément gagner la confiance des premiers auxquels tu parleras. Vous allez nouer des liens pas croyables ! Ce sera plus qu'une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer, ce sera un vrai frère !

Il se rendit compte que cette comparaison n'était pas la meilleure qui fût vu son interlocuteur, aussi enchaîna-t-il sans interruption.

- Et puis, vu que les homos sont une minorité, tu vas toujours avoir un avis différent ! C'est magnifique ! Tu sais, c'est une véritable richesse que d'être homo. Et aussi, quand tu te trouveras quelqu'un à aimer, qui t'aimera, votre couple sera bien plus solide que ceux que moi-même je fonderai – car bien plus cher !

Pas besoin de préciser que Sasuke le regarda d'un air fatigué à l'écouter parler de son futur couple ; Lee le remarqua et conclut rapidement pour passer à autre chose.

- Je t'envie ! J'aimerais vraiment être à ta place !

Il se tut. Sasuke ne dit d'abord rien.

Puis, il se décida.

- Ah ouais ? Et t'as pensé à tous les cons qui me détesteraient ? A tous ceux qui s'amuseraient à m'insulter, à pourrir ma vie ? A tous les regards étranges que je recevrai, main dans la main avec mon copain ? T'as pensé aux gosses que je n'aurai jamais, et d'ailleurs à mon clan qui ne pourra jamais renaître ? T'as pensé à ça ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est heureux que je devrais être, mais _moi_ j'ai la réalité en face ! C'est moi qui serai toujours en marge des autres, refusé peut-être à des mariages que moi-même je ne vivrai jamais !

Il se leva, rouge de colère, tandis que le visage de Lee se décomposait à mesure qu'il parlait. A présent, soit les voisins s'étaient tus, soit l'ambiance paroxystique de la cuisine étouffait leurs nuisances de sa main implacable. De même que la chouette, ou l'animal nocturne puisque personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il en était, qui lui ne semblait pas tu mais dont la présence se faisait toujours sentir en de brèves interruptions, c'était comme ces notes nécessitées mais tellement saugrenues, à y réfléchir, dans quelque morceau de musique classique. Il ponctuait chaque silence, chaque sentiment avec ce chant que nous connaissons si bien.

- Tu réalises que tu as devant toi le dernier représentant des Uchiwa, que je suis une espèce – on peut le dire dès maintenant – disparue ? Vu qu'Itachi a trahi son clan, quand bien même ne nous eût-il pas massacré, sa descendance future s'est écartée des Uchiwa. Alors tu espères que, moi dont l'un des principaux rêves est de venger mon clan, me réjouirais de ne pas pouvoir le faire renaître ?

Fermant sa bouche, le condamné écouta un instant le silence qu'il venait de créer. S'en demandant la cause, il prêta attention à ses paroles. C'est alors qu'il saisit leur dureté. Son visage se détendit soudain, et fit même plus ; de l'anxiété d'être accepté au début, puis de la colère, il en était arrivé à la tristesse : elle, qu'il avait attendue mais pas de cette manière-là, le rejoignait à présent.

Car en effet, tout ce qu'il avait dit était hurlant de vérité, et il mesurait à présent ce que le destin – quoi que pût en dire Naruto – lui infligeait.

- Désolé…

Lee hésita à l'imiter s'excuser : c'est à voir son visage qu'il prit sa décision. Il posta fraternellement une main dans son dos.

- C'est moi. T'as raison… J'ai tendance à tout prendre du bon côté mais… C'est vrai que parfois j'exagère…

Puis, si bas que Sasuke ne pût l'entendre bien qu'ils fussent très rapprochés l'un de l'autre, il murmura devant son visage déconfit :

- Pleure pas…

Ses yeux voguèrent un instant. Puis, eux se reposant sur Sasuke et Lee le voyant dans un état si pitoyable, et après avoir légèrement dodeliné de la tête, témoignant sa gêne, il le serra contre lui.

Ce contact dura près d'une minute, vers la fin de laquelle Lee oublia sa pudeur, tout à son rôle de consoler Sasuke. Et lorsque celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule nue, l'humectant de larmes ruisselantes, il ne réagit pas plus que Sasuke au contact pourtant éméchant de cette peau qui lui était à cet instant réservée. L'un portant le pyjama de l'autre, se collant contre lui qui n'en portait pas : voilà un étrange tableau auquel ils étaient seuls à assister.

Puis, revenant progressivement sur terre, ce fut Sasuke lui-même qui s'écarta de Lee, conscient peut-être qu'il se forçait, ou s'était forcé. Lee le regarda, les bras de l'Uchiwa toujours dans ses mains, comme s'il ne tenait pas debout. Sasuke releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent ; et dans ce regard se transmirent mille remerciements, mille bienveillances, un million de ces choses qui feraient se tuer un homme pour pouvoir en vivre.

Sans ajouter autre chose que ce que leurs yeux humides avaient exprimés, ils retournèrent se coucher. Sasuke menait la marche ; mais ce n'était que pour que Lee, derrière, posât son regard protecteur sur cet être en apparence si fort d'ordinaire.

Les apparences sont trompeuses.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la nuit, Lee se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve s'était terminé brusquement, des asticots attaquant son corps et le rongeant en moins de deux, interrompant ce qu'il oublia dès son réveil.<p>

Donc, il se réveilla ; comme il esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands. Il reprit rapidement conscience du monde réel : une sensation de froid parcourait certaines portions de son corps, tandis que justement une chaleur en comblait d'autres. Il tourna la tête.

Sasuke s'incrustait dans son lit. Il était d'ailleurs bien avancé dans son opération, il ne lui restait quasiment plus qu'à rabaisser le drap sur leurs jeunes corps.

- Que… ?

Il sursauta, mais, rapidement, un regard suppliant s'attaqua à Lee, en même temps l'être sous ces yeux exprimait un mal étrange.

- S'il te plaît…

Lee hésita un moment. Puis, sans un mot, referma les yeux pour s'endormir. Sasuke prit cela pour un « oui », et, peu confiant, se serra contre son ami. Celui-ci soupira devant tant d'appréhensions, et, de ses bras puissants, le resserra contre son torse. Il donnerait de l'amour tant qu'il le pouvait ; et, justement un contact physique était dans ses cordes.

Sasuke se laissa bercer par les douces respirations de cet être si rassurant auprès de lui ; entraîné par un champ de douceur et de sérénité, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Juste avant, alors que Lee lui-même n'était plus qu'à moitié conscient, il murmura :

- Merci.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, et il se rapprocha encore un peu de Lee. Bientôt, le sommeil les frappa lourdement tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Le soleil point enfin sur le lit de Naruto, où celui-ci dormait de tout son cœur. Mais rapidement, la lumière le réveilla, et il eut aussitôt en l'esprit la foire. C'était pour ce jour : qu'il était heureux ! Il se leva vivement, mi-chantant mi-dansant, tout à ses pensées, et ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner, vu qu'il était seul dans son appartement et qu'il adorait la sensation de liberté de se promener en boxer. Il n'allait pas s'obliger à porter une prison un jour de fête ! Alors, tant qu'il le pouvait, il retardait le moment de se vêtir.<p>

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il engloutit son déjeuner, que dans son empressement il reversa une tartine pleine de confiture sur son torse laissé nu ; sans chicaner, la termina rapidement, racla la pâte sucrée de son torse et lécha son doigt avec délice. Il adorait la confiture. Moins que les râmens, évidemment, mais quand même.

Il inspecta ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, afin d'être sûr de ne pas laisser de confiture. Il en trouva empêtrée sur le sentier bâclé qui menait de son nombril à, plus bas, ce que cachait son boxer ; avec une grimace, il la ramassa sur son doigt. Il l'observa, surveillant qu'aucun poil ne s'y était noyé, et, se forçant mais refusant de gaspiller un tel miracle, l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

Ah… Si, il en était resté un, qui désormais se promenait dans sa bouche. Cela ne décousit pas son sourire ; ce n'était qu'un inopportun en cette journée divine. Il le tritura un instant avec sa langue, l'isola de sa confiture qu'il avala goulûment ; puis, curieux, plutôt que de le recracher, voulut l'avaler.

Bien mal lui en prit, il se bloqua quelque part au fond de sa gorge, le forçant à tousser pour l'en extirper. Cela n'effraya pas le fruit de ses hormones, qui resta là où il n'était pas censé être. Alors, au bout d'une minute à tenter de l'avoir par la force, le blond tenta une autre technique : la ruse. Il englouti un verre d'eau, puis un autre, puis un troisième, dans le but de l'entraîner dans les couloirs de son œsophage ; au cinquième, enfin, l'estomac lourd, Naruto parvint à son but.

A présent que sa lutte était terminée, il aurait apprécié en faire de même avec son repas. Mais son ventre désormais bondé ne le permettait pas. Se demandant comment gérer le creux qui ne manquerait pas de l'assaillir d'ici peu, il s'assit dans son fauteuil ; ses mains laissées à sa distraction errèrent sur son corps, grattant là où il le fallait, époussetant là où des peluches de ses draps traînaient encore. L'une passa sur son torse, et, la sentant s'y coller, Naruto lui jeta un regard lumineux.

- Ah, évidemment, le sucre colle maintenant…

Il se leva, attrapa dans son armoire un boxer propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Comme ça, ce sera fait !

Il ferma la porte, prenant garde à se chats qui plus d'une fois s'étaient infiltrées dans sa douche, et baissa son boxer. Il s'observa un instant devant son miroir, caressa telle ou telle partie de son corps. Rapidement, une érection lui vint. Il regarda son entrejambe.

- Tu perds pas ton temps, toi.

Sa main droite descendit et attrapa ce qui pouvait l'être en entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient, tandis que l'autre se frayait un passage le long de ses muscles qu'elle titillait allègrement.

Il se surprit bien vite à penser à Sasuke. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils remissent ce qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'une fois encore. Il se libéra rapidement et, tout aussi vite, entra en sueur et le souffle court sous la douche.

Ceci fait, il put terminer son déjeuner, et, fin prêt, s'habilla et partit pour la foire.

* * *

><p>Anxieux, Kakashi entra dans le bureau des analyses. Il y trouva Anko affairée ; mais dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle jeta ses dossiers dans la poubelle à papier et vint lui faire la bise.<p>

- Ah, Kakashou, je t'attendais !

Il ne dit rien. Devant son manque de réaction, Anko l'emmena dans l'autre pièce, où, de l'armoire de phytopsélioplasime, elle saisit l'échantillon qu'il lui avait soumis.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Oui. Nous n'avons pas encore répertorié ce produit.

Elle le reposa et retourna dans son bureau où elle s'assit, les pieds sur la table. Kakashi la suivit d'un air interrogateur.

- Et ? Ne pourriez-vous pas le faire maintenant ? En discerner les ingrédients, analyser les effets ?

- Ca c'est pas mon boulot. Je le passerai à mon collègue quand tu voudras bien m'y accompagner. Sinon, je peux te dire que c'est excellent en huile de friture.

Kakashi lui jeta un regard blasé lorsqu'elle se leva. Ensemble, ils se rendirent chez ledit collègue, qui inspecta un instant le liquide avant de le poser dans un coin. Son visage tiré sembla illuminer lorsqu'on lui expliqua ce qu'il en était.

- Merci… Je vais faire cela le plus vite possible. Euh… Je ne peux pas vous dire quand. Revenez d'ici peu et je vous direz quoi.

- Bien. Je vous remercie.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai si peu à faire, que même analyser une goutte d'eau m'amuserait. Vous savez, j'ai tenté de déterminer les composants d'une grenouille.

Anko lui fit un sourire radieux.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Tu m'en avait parlé. Et alors ?

- Elle est morte.

Kakashi se racla la gorge. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, en tant que ninja-copieur. Anko et lui-même prirent congé de cet homme déprimé, et il la quitta dès qu'ils furent arrivés à son bureau.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, il fut d'abord surpris de sentir un corps chaud contre lui ; mais rapidement, les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se resserra contre celui que, sans ouvrir les yeux, il avait identifié comme Lee. Il se sentait bien contre lui. Et, vu que personne ne l'avait appelé, que ce fût pour une mission ou autre, il n'avait pas de raison de se lever. Alors, il profita seulement de ces instants réconfortants pour son cœur si fragile.<p>

Il prit peu à peu conscience que cette peau contre lui, entre ses bras, était nue. Il remarqua les os, les muscles qu'il enserrait, si pas amoureusement, du moins avec passion et, bien qu'un sentiment de tromperie envers ceux dont il rêvait l'anima, cela ne lui en déplut pas moins. Un sourire de plénitude envahit son visage à son insu, mais, quand bien même s'en fût-il aperçu, il n'avait pas de raison de l'évincer. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Ca va ?

Il senti un bras se débattre sous le sien, puis une main se poser dans son dos en même temps qu'un soupir se dégager. Il l'interpréta comme la gêne que ressentait Lee à se faire étreindre par Sasuke.

- Tout ce que je fais pour toi… Mais bon, c'est certainement une chance que tu m'offres. Je dois sûrement en tirer des enseignements.

Sasuke fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser. Il s'écarta de Lee avec une grimace en sentant le froid s'insinuer en lui, se laissa retomber pesamment à côté du fauve de jade et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Sasuke remonta ses bras sur son torse pour se tenir chaud. Un instant, il fut jaloux de Lee, qui, bien qu'en simple boxer et le drap à moitié soulevé de ventre, ne semblait pas subir le froid de la pièce.

Mais faut-il le préciser, c'était l'été ; et sans doute, le seul vrai problème dont souffrait Sasuke était de n'avoir personne pour réchauffer son cœur. Tout au plus, Lee était une bouillotte : agréable, il ne suffisait cependant pas à épancher tous les besoins humains de Sasuke.

Celui-ci laissa son regard s'égarer un instant sur le corps de son ami. Il était quand même beau, cet énergumène, comme ne le faisait pas supposer sa tenue de ninja. Il semblait avoir tout ce qu'il fallait là où Sasuke l'aimait et le reste, à savoir plus bas, il ne l'avait pas à portée de vue et ne pouvait pas encore en juger.

Ce serait pour une autre fois ?

Lee lui jeta un coup d'œil, et suivit le trajet de ses yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce à quoi l'Uchiwa pensait. Il rougit soudainement.

- Te gênes pas…

Sans détourner le regard, Sasuke lui répondit dans cette même optique :

- Bein non.

Et il continua à se rincer l'œil sur ce pauvre Lee qui se sentait observé. Et par un mec, de sexe masculin qui plus est : c'était vraiment étrange. Et gênant.

- Tu peux arrêter ?

Le ténébreux inspira en se résolvant à reprendre un comportement plus digne. Il leva le regard, et, en voyant les joues rouges de Lee, s'excusa aussitôt. Mais bon, il n'avait qu'à se cacher, aussi : comment lui-même eût-il réagit si Sasuke avait été Ino, ou Sakura, la couverture laissant voir son ventre, ses pectoraux qui alors seraient ses seins ?

Il ne serait certainement pas resté indifférent non plus, et le drap ne se soulèverait pas du côté de Sasuke mais du sien. Ce détail fit d'ailleurs comprendre au ténébreux qu'il n'était pas décent de mater son ami dans ce cas-là.

Lee remarqua lui-même bientôt cette dite bosse. Alors que son visage commençait seulement à reprendre une teinte normale, il rougit à pleine hémoglobine à nouveau ; mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il regarda, bien que gêné, Sasuke d'un air amusé.

- Je te plais tant que ça ?

Les joues subitement cramoisies de Sasuke répondirent à sa place. Lee se tourna vers lui, mettant par ce mouvement son torse dans le champ de vision du ténébreux. Celui-ci dut faire de grands efforts pour ne pas baisser le regard ; et lorsque la couverture glissa de son corps, offrant du visage aux jambes à la vue de Sasuke, il ferma les yeux. Il entendit alors Lee pouffer.

- T'inquiète, ouvre les yeux.

Après avoir hésité un instant, Sasuke obtempéra. Il retrouva Lee là où il l'avait laissé : le corps offert à ses regards intéressés.

- Tu peux pas juste remettre la couverture ?

Lee sourit en balançant la tête.

- Si je comprends bien, tu me trouves à ton goût ?

L'Uchiwa rougit à nouveau.

- Oui… T'es vraiment beau. Magnifique, je… Je sais pas.

Et voilà qu'en plus, son cœur décidait d'en faire des siennes. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait déjà avoué son amour pour Naruto, devait-il encore ressentir du stress en parlant de son attirance sexuelle ?

Lee haussa les épaules.

- Tu vois, je t'attire. Donc vu que t'as pas l'air bien, bah je m'offre à toi.

Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux. Devant son incompréhension, Lee lui expliqua que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, qu'il pouvait comprendre, qu'ils allaient tous deux en ressortir grandis… L'Uchiwa le coupa dans sa litanie.

- Je peux te mater ?

Il rougit aussitôt en prenant conscience de ses paroles ; mais c'était ce qu'il désirait, aussi tint-il le regard de Lee.

- Bein oui. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je peux t'offrir ça.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, abasourdi.

- Tu acceptes que je…

- Oui.

- En te matant ?

- Oui.

- Ici, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- Dans ton lit ?

- Euh…

Il réfléchit un instant. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais fait dans son lit ; il ne voulait pas tacher ses draps ou leur donner d'odeurs douteuses. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui. Alors, pour une fois ? Ce ne serait pas si ennuyeux.

Il hocha la tête.

Sasuke baissa de yeux incertains vers le torse de son ami ; plus bas, sur ses abdominaux ; enfin sur son boxer, dont il admira un instant les formes, avant de remonter son regard vers Lee. Il hésitait. Il était gêné. Il n'avait pas envie.

Son problème était qu'il préférait faire cela seul. Ne pas se sentir observé, surveillé ; ne pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un, qui, à tout moment, puisse commenter l'expression de son visage… Surtout à l'instant fatidique du terme tant attendu.

- Ouais mais… Je veux pas.

Il plissa du nez en proie à une réflexion : la proposition était tentante, malgré les réserves qu'il avait. Lee pensa pour lui. Alors que Sasuke s'interrogeait encore, il sentit soudain un poids s'abattre sur son entrejambe en stand-by. Puis de légers mouvements s'y imprimer.

- Que… ?

Lee lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu te décides pas mais t'en meurs d'envie. Alors je t'aide !

Il continua ses massages, sûrs de lui ; puis, emporté dans son élan et bien que Lee ne fût homosexuel, Sasuke le caressa. Pour plus de facilités, ils balancèrent la couverture hors du lit et le fauve de jade sortit le matériel de Sasuke pour ne pas devoir se tordre le poignet. D'être ainsi à découvert embarrassa l'Uchiwa, mais c'était si agréable qu'il laissa faire.

Il fit courir ses mains le long du corps de ce si bel être, triturer sa peau, ses tétons. Au moment où l'une d'elle tenta de s'infiltrer sous le seul vêtement de Lee, celui-ci pinça légèrement Sasuke là où les hommes se protègent tant : sa main partit en retraite. Il n'insista pas, mais les muscles de Lee étaient assez stimulants à son goût et il s'en contenta sans regrets.

Ils furent moins joyeux, peu de temps après, lorsqu'un liquide blanchâtre prit place sur le corps captivant de Lee, et que Sasuke, le souffle haletant, et Lee dégoûté, regardaient avec désastre le produit de leur fougueuse jeunesse.

C'est en se confondant en excuses que Sasuke accompagna Lee à la douche ; et dès que celui-ci en fut sorti, bien qu'il n'ait pas cessé de s'apitoyer sur sa maladresse, Sasuke redoubla d'effort. Lee lui sourit amicalement en le rassurant : ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir de se libérer avec tant d'ardeur.

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné, Sasuke se sentit obligé d'accompagner Lee au terrain d'entraînement pour se faire pardonner. C'était reparti pour une journée…

* * *

><p>A peine Naruto avait-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'il la rouvrit. A présent qu'il lui semblait être prêt, il fallait bien qu'un imprévu se mêle de le retarder avant qu'il n'arrive à la foire.<p>

Cet imprévu, c'était les cinq verres d'eau qu'il avait bus pour se rincer la gorge. Ils devaient bien sortir un jour ; ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'il devrait, en plus de retourner à son appartement à ce moment-là, y rester pour ne pas risquer d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Il fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire en maugréant, maudissant sa tartine, sa confiture, ses poils rebelles qui s'échappaient de son boxer jusqu'à son nombril ; et enfin sa curiosité qui l'avait fait goûter la confiture souillée. Ensuite, piaffant comme il l'était chaque année à cette époque, et comme il pouvait l'être quand il avait un défi à remplir, il se mit à arpenter son appartement.

Passer et repasser dans son salon, et à chaque fois voir sa moquette maculée de plaisir, ne lui en procura pas. Empli de rage, il retourna aux toilettes avant de se changer. Quitte à rester chez lui, autant faire quelque chose ; quitte à avoir de l'eau dans son corps, autant la dépenser. Il ferait du sport.

Il se choisit un coin tranquille dans son appartement d'où il pouvait observer l'extérieur, et enchaîna les exercices du célibataire : ceux que tous aimeraient faire sans en trouver le courage. Une demi-heure plus tard, il retourna vider sa vessie. Puis il décréta que c'en était assez, reprit une douche pour décoller la transpiration qui avait tant coulé sur son corps, et s'en alla enfin à la foire. Joie !

Il y alla par-dessus les toits, trop pressé, et peu fier d'arriver après l'ouverture.


	16. Ensuite

Chapter 16 : Foire

Lee et Sasuke arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement, les mains séparées mais l'esprit dans l'esprit. Ils avaient parlé d'énormément de choses, plus qu'en feraient d'autres dans un autre contexte. Tout avait été dit, ou presque, et à présent, ils se connaissaient plus que tant d'amis pouvaient se l'inventer.

Une seule chose, peut-être taboue, n'avait pas été passée au crible de leurs langues frétillantes : outre leur réveil perturbé, l'attirance de Sasuke et son amour pour Naruto s'étaient faits oublier. Cela ne lui déplut pas : à parler en pleine rue, il n'était pas sûr de garder son secret confidentiel. Et commet réagirait Sakura, si elle venait à l'apprendre ? Ou Ino ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, et c'est pourquoi, sitôt arrivé sur le terrain, il déposa son sac et monta à la charge de Lee. L'entraînement commençait.

Il ne fut pas aussi exigent que celui de la veille. Peut-être les protestations de leurs muscles endoloris se faisaient entendre ; peut-être, plutôt, qu'ils se limitaient en prévoyance de la journée qu'ils passeraient à ce type d'exercices.

Un coup, un mot. De part leur entraînement commun, et en poursuivant leur conversation à un rythme moins soutenu – grâce faite à leur langue –, ils liaient leur amitié. La prédiction de Lee se retournait contre lui ; mais certainement, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de s'en plaindre. Et lorsque Sasuke lui en fit la remarque au détour d'un atémi, celui-ci lâcha en haussant les épaules :

- Si c'était pas vrai, je l'aurais pas dit.

Puis, sans discuter, il riposta. Un coup, un mot : il avait prononcé une phrase. C'était trop.

Rapidement, leurs estomacs s'agitèrent. Le temps avait passé, et ils s'entraînaient depuis quelques heures. Sans se concerter, ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur combat, se couchant à terre l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et sourirent de concert.

- Pfff…

- Comme tu dis.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi un moment, sans dire un mot, simplement pour le plaisir de se sentir compris. Sasuke avait enfin trouvé son confident, son sauveur en quelque sorte. Lee lui-même était heureux à la fois d'avoir noué cette amitié, et de s'être trouvé un camarade avec lequel s'entraîner scrupuleusement sans en délaisser la bonne humeur. Il avait passé tant de temps seul, sur ce terrain d'entraînement… A présent, ces heures s'inscrivaient dans le passé.

Sasuke s'assit sur ses jambes, les bras appuyés derrière son dos, et baissa son regard vers Lee. Celui-ci était resté paresseusement étendu sur le sol, et dès que Sasuke libéra de la place à son côté, il écarta ses bras en croix en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

- T'es vraiment un bon ninja.

Sasuke sourit.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Lee ne répondit pas. Il savourait : parler ruinerait le plaisir d'entendre ses tares contredites. Un ninja si doué que Sasuke le complimentait, c'était magnifique.

Il se leva à son tour ; tous deux, ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et marchèrent au gré des rues. Ils ne parlaient que peu, s'économisant pour l'après-midi exténuant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer.

Ils arrivèrent à un coin de verdure perdu dans Konoha, là où il n'y avait certainement jamais personne. Lee s'y aventura, curieux ; il recensa quelques bancs, une petite rivière joyeuse, quelques grenouilles. L'ombre des arbres alentours dessinait sur le sol d'étranges motifs, comme des plateaux de shogi aux règles improbables.

Sasuke reconnut l'endroit : c'était là où il était allé, avec Naruto, en rentrant de mission ; là où il s'était endormi ; enfin, là sans lequel la meilleure nuit de sa vie n'aurait pas pu en être si Naruto n'était pas revenu le chercher pendant l'orage.

Il hésita à pénétrer dans le parc. Quels souvenirs l'assailleraient ? Quelles pensées moroses ? Il regarda autour de lui, comme cherchant des yeux une source d'inspiration. Mais il n'y avait dans son champ de vision que Lee, qui s'était déjà installé sur un banc, _le _banc, sur lequel tant de choses avaient semblé se passer sans pourtant prendre suite. Le fauve de jade s'étira gaiement, s'écartelant lui-même ; puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il jeta un regard à Sasuke.

- Tu viens ?

L'Uchiwa fit la moue. Peu hésitant, mais se sentant presque obligé d'accéder à la demande de son ami, il fit un pas, un autre, puis tous ceux qui lui permirent de s'installer à ses côtés.

Il revoyait Naruto s'asseoir avant lui, lui jeter un regard, surpris de le voir là. Il revivait ce moment où, à son tour, il avait posé ses fesses sur le banc de bois, il se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, et qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait demandé à Naruto d'arrêter de le fixer. Et maintenant, Lee qui l'observait n'était pas sans lui rappeler ce détail. Il soupira comme une âme en peine.

Il voulait se coller contre Naruto, sentir son parfum, son corps, ses respirations. Mais il n'était pas là, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Sasuke n'était personne. Un murmure lui échappa :

- Naruto…

Lee fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sasuke tenta de retourner à la réalité, de recouvrer sa bonne humeur. Mais c'était si difficile !

Il ferma les yeux en se penchant en arrière, s'appuyant contre les lattes moussues du vieux banc. Il écouta un instant les bruits au loin, les oiseaux, puis se tourna vers Lee.

- Dis-moi…

Celui-ci le fixa d'un air attentif. Sasuke poursuivit, le cœur tremblant.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit de Naruto ?

- Que tu l'aimes ?

Un tressaillement de Sasuke fit comprendre à Lee qu'il avait capté le message.

- Alors ?

- Bein… A ton avis ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais te demander ?

Le fauve regarda devant lui, comme pour remonter dans son cerveau, en s'appuyant contre le banc. Ce Sasuke…

- Je sais pas.

Il soupira, puis se leva : parler serait plus simple en mouvement.

- Tu crois… Qu'il m'aime ?

Lee se leva à son tour et passa une main dans le dos de Sasuke. Il scruta un moment son visage décomposé, inquiet de savoir quelle était la vraie force de ce qui semblait le détruire à ce point.

Ils parlèrent, cette fois-ci d'un sujet bien précis, pendant longtemps. Une heure, peut-être deux, sans sortir du parc qui signifiait tant ; et au bout d'un moment, bien que leur sujet de conversation ne fût épuisé, il leur sembla qu'ils avaient mieux à faire en pleine journée. Ils pourraient toujours bavarder le soir, ou durant quelque pause. Alors, Lee le premier évidemment, ils saisirent leurs sacs, et quittèrent leur banc autour duquel ils avaient dessinés des ronds dans l'herbe.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au terrain d'entraînement favori de Lee. La grille était ouverte ; et, depuis deux rues, ils entendaient des cris retentir de cette direction. Sasuke avait rapidement fait savoir à Lee que ça ne lui plaisait pas, qu'ils perdraient en intimité. Mais le fauve de jade, fougueux et téméraire, décida qu'ils devaient profiter de cet inconnu pour, peut-être, l'intégrer dans leur travail, et s'améliorer grâce à lui comme lui-même le ferait en leur présence.

Le terrain d'entraînement était en piteux état. Le sol était retourné d'une manière semblable à ce qu'avaient dû subir les entrailles du blessé qu'avait ramené à Konoha l'équipe sept ; par endroit, une fumée noir s'échappait de ce qui n'avait rien de notable pour se perdre parmi des choses trop rapides pour un œil inexercé. Sasuke activa son sharingan. Rapidement, il se désactiva sans qu'il lui eût commandé quoi que ce fût ; il se tourna d'un geste apeuré vers Lee.

- C'est lui… C'est Naruto…

Il se resserra un peu contre son ami ; celui-ci, le regard confiant, pénétra dans le terrain en l'emmenant à sa suite. Il le protégerait contre son ennemi préféré.

Devant eux, les mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Un Naruto transpirant, le visage rouge de fatigue, se tourna vers eux ; lorsqu'il les reconnut, il sourit comme il le faisait si bien. Son visage s'allégea soudain, laissant ses yeux bleus jaillir et étinceler aux alentours. Il était content de les voir. Sasuke remarqua cette gaieté et ne put retenir un regard vers le sol. Naruto n'était pas aussi heureux de le voir lui que lui-même ne l'était. Et il ne le serait jamais.

Il vint les saluer, Lee d'abord qui avait presque oublié les affres amoureuses de Sasuke, ensuite celui-ci qui lui jeta un regard empli de tant d'espoirs que même Naruto les ressenti.

- Salut !

Naruto s'arrêta dans son élan et inspecta le visage de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

- Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa redressa son visage et fit face au démon aux yeux d'azur. Celui-ci hésita un peu puis se pencha et lui fit la bise en murmurant quelques mots.

- Ca va pas ?

Il se redressa, l'air de rien, en surveillant Sasuke du regard. Il n'avait pas réagi, cela l'inquiétait. Sasuke n'avait jamais l'air accablé normalement. Or voici : il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Il se tourna vers Lee, interrogateur, et celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air innocent. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié un problème qui n'était pas le sien, alors il ne s'y mêlerait pas. Et quand bien même l'air abattu de Sasuke faisait pitié.

Après un regard pour le ténébreux Ténébreux, Naruto retourna sur le terrain et reprit ses exercices. Lee ne put résister à la tentation de le rejoindre, et bientôt il affrontait l'éternel rival de celui qu'il avait affronté le matin. Leurs coups s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné que Lee peinait à suivre. Naruto semblait vouloir se donner à fond ; et il n'acceptait que rarement d'admettre avoir des limites. Lee en faisait les frais.

Sasuke restait sur le carreau. Il poussa un soupir plein de désespoir, puis, songeant qu'il surestimait certainement sa douleur, entra sur le terrain, ferma les grilles derrière lui et posa son sac au sol. Il se joindrait à eux pour lui-même s'améliorer encore. Encore et encore.

Mais c'était sans compter la tignasse blonde qui s'escrimait devant lui. Un soupir supplémentaire et il s'assit sur le sol, là où se tenaient ses pieds une seconde auparavant. Le vent faisait danser ses mèches autour de lui, et certaines ô cruelles se jetaient dans ses yeux.

Même le vent était contre lui ce jour là.

* * *

><p>Après trop de peines venait la liberté.<p>

Cette fois-ci, il semblait vraiment guéri. L'Hokage était passée dans la matinée, soutenue par des béquilles, et après un examen minutieux avait décrété la bonne santé générale. Il restait quelques contusions couvertes de bandeau, et ses organes internes étaient encore fragiles ; mais c'en était fini des soins.

Il avait reçu la permission de sortir dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. Il pouvait enfin prendre l'air ! Des derniers jours, il n'avait que des souvenirs épars contant des douleurs, des chagrins, des combats. Se changer les idées, s'aérer lui serait certainement agréable. On lui avait demandé d'être présent dans sa chambre à dix-huit heures pour quelques tests, puis, le lendemain, de se rendre dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Jusque là, il avait quartier libre ; ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il s'assit sur le lit et s'étira, précautionneusement pour ne pas forcer sur ses organes. La tête lui tournait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était resté couché, immobile, et il s'était comme statufié. Il observa un instant des oiseaux, dehors, voler sous les nuages. Qu'ils lui semblaient heureux, alors que lui, à moitié zombifié, se traînait lamentablement de lit à lit, en implorant que ses douleurs cessassent !

Les mains sur les genoux, il prit le temps de trouver une respiration sereine avant de poser ses pieds au sol. Ses chevilles craquèrent sous le poids de son corps, et faillirent se dérober sous lui. Il s'arrêta dans son élan.

Il mit du temps avant de se dresser à côté de son lit. Enfin, il leva la tête, fièrement, le buste droit, la main sur sa table de chevet, et inspira plutôt profondément. Il avait changé d'angle pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps ; c'était déjà un bel exploit. Ses muscles endoloris et ses articulations fragilisées le lui faisaient savoir.

Il se mit alors, sans trop y réfléchir, à tracer des cercles avec ses bras. Ses épaules protestèrent un peu, puis s'accoutumèrent au mouvement. Il sourit. Ensuite, alors qu'il pliait et tendait ses bras, il tenta quelques pas. Ce fut un succès. Il laissa ses muscles se reposer, mais rapidement, il entama quelques flexions de ses jambes. Il voulait se défouler, se décharger de l'ennui qu'il ressentait à présent de n'avoir rien fait cette dernière semaine.

Avec un dernier regard pour les oiseaux, il sortit de sa chambre, l'air aux anges, et se dirigea vers la cour intérieure. Il inspira longuement l'air sec du bâtiment, puis poussa la porte.

Il se tint d'abord là, au seuil de l'extérieur, à sentir l'air frais voler entre ses cheveux plus courts qu'il ne les aimait, à respirer les doux parfums de la nature. Qu'il était bon de marcher de ses propres jambes ! Il fit quelques pas, laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. L'hôpital ne voulait plus de lui, et il ne le lui reprocherait pas.

Il s'avança encore un peu, le regard au ciel à surveiller que les nuages restassent blancs, puis, avide d'une pause, s'assit sur le banc qui semblait n'être apparu que pour lui. Il avait presque l'impression d'être divin.

- C'est parce que je suis un génie…

Avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Il revenait à peine à Konoha que déjà, son passé refluait. Il en avait assez, il n'en voulait plus. Mais visiblement, son cœur n'était pas là pour l'aider.

Le temps passa, et il faisait si bon qu'il s'endormit. Qu'importe, pensa-t-il en se sentant s'en aller. Qu'importe le temps que je passe ici, à dormir ; ce qui compte est qu'en me réveillant, je sois maître de me lever.

* * *

><p>Et justement, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était maître de se lever. Ce qu'il fit après un moment à avoir laissé le soleil adoucir ses traits fins ; puis il s'étira encore, un long gémissement de bien-être se faufilant entre ses dents. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et dans son élan tomba en arrière : sur le banc.<p>

C'est vrai qu'il y était bien. C'était un coin tranquille. Près de lui, un patient âgé frappait de sa canne les doux pavés de la cour. Et, par-dessus l'hôpital, des cris retentissaient sourdement. Ca ressemblait à une bagarre.

Il se souvint alors que, chez les ninjas, il était de coutume de s'affronter en guise d'entraînement. Combien de fois son coéquipier l'avait défié ? Enormément à n'en pas douter… mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il se souvienne de lui. Ca ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

En même temps, Naruto non plus n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ; et pourtant il s'en souvenait. Peut-être que ce combat l'avait pas mal marqué… C'était probable. C'était pour cela qu'il avait quitté Konoha, en partie du moins.

A peine réveillé, ce Naruto était venu le voir ; il s'était rendormi juste après. Ce devait être un genre de démon de minuit. Il n'avait pas semblé s'entendre très bien avec Sasuke. Mais de toutes façon, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ou en tout cas, cela faisait trois ans qu'il préférait s'en convaincre. Sans réel succès évidemment.

Quand même, il avait failli mourir pour des conneries ! Un cœur trop bon et un corps qui s'était oublié. En trois ans il s'en était passé, des choses ; et visiblement d'autres s'en étaient allées. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu essayer de conserver ses aptitudes au combat, et travailler encore ses techniques.

C'était sans compter ses problèmes de cœur. Diable d'amour ! Il ne lui avait rien donné de bon. Même ces trois années à errer dans les campagnes ?

Une larme sèche roula contre sa joue et s'écrasa au sol. Voilà de sombres pensées pour un homme seulement sorti du coma. Sombres idées pour un lieu si paisible. Mais cette paix entraînait méditation ; et comment une méditation pouvait-elle être joyeuse après toute une vie d'échecs ?

Il avait envie de revoir son passé, ce qu'il avait quitté ; il avait envie d'aller voir ces ninjas s'affronter. Et il n'avait pas l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital ? Qu'importe, il tenterait. Il avait le pied léger, disait-on, et cet hôpital comportait de nombreuses fenêtres. Elles étaient toutes signes d'escapades potentielles.

Il retourna dans le bâtiment. Ni une ni deux, au détour de quelques couloirs, il repéra une ouverture et s'en approcha. Il n'y avait personne alentours, aussi, s'appuyant de la force de ses bras sur l'appui de fenêtre, et un lourd gémissement aidant, il se glissa de l'autre côté.

Qu'il désirait fêter la liberté retrouvée ! Mais il avait un but et pas la santé pour un verre de saké. Il se mit en marche, au gré des rues et des cris qu'il entendait. Il s'approchait. La clameur s'intensifiait. Arrivé à ce qu'il identifiait à l'oreille comme le dernier tournant avant son objectif, il se laissa tomber sur le mur de la maison qui bloquait sa vue. Il respira un peu, laissa ses muscles récupérer bien qu'ils ne fussent tellement fatigués ; c'était surtout un problème d'accommodation. Puis il avança, lentement, le cœur battant u rythme des pas qu'une araignée faisait non loin, et il passa discrètement la tête.

Il avait devant lui un grand terrain vague encerclé de grilles de plusieurs mètres de haut. Un portail fermé bloquait l'accès au lieu de tous ces tumultes, et, loin derrière, une ombre immobile semblait humaine.

- Byakugan !

Il s'écroula.

Trop de fatigue peut-être, ou la stupeur d'utiliser involontairement une technique ninja, voire les deux puisque son corps en avait perdu l'habitude ; ou le fait de retrouver Naruto en furie, Lee dont il se souvint seulement du nom en perdant connaissance et Sasuke mi-pleurant seul dans son coin…

Sans doute que ce ninja aux traits couverts de bandages eût mieux fait de rester à l'hôpital.

Sasuke était resté dans son coin pendant une heure, alors que Lee et Naruto s'affrontaient sauvagement à côté. Au bout d'un moment, il avait sorti son livre du sac contre lequel il s'était appuyé, et avait tenté de lire en vain. Ses pensées erraient sur le jeune blond que ses yeux ne manquaient pas d'observer.

Mi couché sur le sol dur, il dut même parfois se bouger en catastrophe pour éviter de subir les dégâts collatéraux de ses amis. Ils ne se gênaient pas vraiment pour lui ; et plus d'une fois les larmes qui désiraient couler faillirent se muer en cris de colère ou appels de désespoir. Naruto pouvait quand même penser à lui… S'inquiéter pour lui.

Il faut dire qu'une heure à retenir ses larmes en observant l'objet de ses rêves n'était pas du plus reposant. Il entendait sa voix éraillée hurler des techniques improbables, ce qui lui faisait revoir leur dernier combat avant qu'il ne s'en aille chez Orochimaru.

Alors heureusement qu'il faisait beau.

Un mouvement dans le village attira son attention. Quelque chose semblait les observer. Il plissa les sourcils pour mieux voir, mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il était sûr que quelque chose, quelqu'un certainement, était là ; et ce n'était certainement pas une vision ou un accès de paranoïa de sa part. L'homme au sharingan ne serait tout de même pas victime de genjutsu privés !

Il se leva et mit son sac sur le dos, son livre entre des mains tremblantes. Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment ; et étant déjà d'une mauvaise humeur, il se laissa emporter.

- Je m'en vais !

Il se mit en route vers les grilles du terrain d'un pas décidé, déterminer à élucider ce mystère qu'il s'était inventé. Mais Naruto s'imposa devant lui.

- Où ça ?

La lèvre inférieure de l'Uchiwa frémit. Son regard se déroba, et il regarda piteusement les vêtements de Naruto.

- Ca te regarde pas.

Le blond posa une main sur son épaule et fléchit légèrement les jambes pour être dans le champ de vision de Sasuke.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Presque…

- Si ! Je te dis que je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Si tu t'inquiétais pour moi tu te serais excusé à l'hôpital ! Si tu t'inquiétais pour moi tu t'arrangerais pour que je me prenne pas tes rasengan dans la tronche ! Tu essayerais de me causer plutôt que de me faire croire des conneries !

Il se dégagea du bras de Naruto et courut vers le portail en poursuivant.

- Tu essayerais de me causer plutôt que de t'entraîner ! Parce que t'as bien vu que je vais pas bien ! Mais tu t'en fous, ce qui compte pour toi c'est de devenir Hokage et coucher avec ta Sakura !

Lee l'écoutait, Naruto le suivait calmement en tâchant de garder le contrôle de lui-même, et le portail ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Sasuke força, mais rien n'y fit, il était comme enfermé. Il tenta la force, la ruse, mais sans succès. Alors il se tourna et fit face à Naruto, le visage décomposé.

- Tu vois pas que moi je suis seul ! Parce que toi les gens t'aiment, mais moi j'ai pas ton charisme ! J'ai pas ta gentillesse ! Alors je crève seul dans mon coin, en écoutant ma propre voix qui chante que je suis malade ! Je suis malade, comme quand mes parents sont sortis un soir, et qu'ils m'ont laissé seul avec mon désespoir !* C'est pareil !

Rageusement, il jeta son sac au sol, et s'agenouilla devant Naruto. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, et même les fêlures dans sa voix d'ordinaire si quiète suffirent à faire infléchir le cœur innocent du blond.

- Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ma vie…*

Et, tout bas, il murmura :

- Sans toi.

Derrière, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le fauve de jade, le sourire retentissant, qui lui faisait des clins d'œil d'encouragement. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que Sasuke vide son paquet à ce moment , mais ce n'était pas son but. Il voulait seulement s'aider après une heure, et trois jours d'ailleurs, de peines inconsolées…

Le seraient-elles encore ?

- Sasuke…

* * *

><p>*<em>Je suis malade<em>, de Serge Lama


	17. Requête

Chapter 17 : Requête

Lee s'approcha lentement, conscient de la gravité de ce qui se tramait devant lui. A quelques mètres de distance, il s'arrêta, et se contenta d'écouter.

- Sasuke…

Naruto s'agenouilla à son tour pour être à la même hauteur que son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses mains gênées ne savaient pas où se placer : Naruto leur commandait de se poser sur les épaules de Sasuke, ou d'encadrer son visage, mais elles craignaient qu'il ne les envoyât balader avec plus de hargne qu'il ne l'avait fait juste avant.

Il s'accroupit. Elles optèrent pour se poser sur ses propres cuisses. Cela semblait être une bonne position.

- Je vois bien que tu vas pas bien. Depuis tantôt, quand vous êtes arrivés ici, t'as pas arrêté de tirer une tête jusque par terre. Mais il faut bien que je m'entraîne, moi ! Et si tu viens pas me demander d'aide, je vais pas forcément t'en donner ! Et puis, ça fait un certain temps qu'on est ici et t'as rien fait, tu restes dans ton coin, on te voit pas. Je peux pas t'aider si je te vois pas !

Voilà qui était rassurant pour Sasuke, il se sentait encore plus seul. Il détourna son regard. D'un bond, Naruto rejoignit l'axe de ses yeux.

- Sasuke. Je m'inquiète, moi. J'ai pas l'air mais tu sais, t'as toujours l'air sinistre. Ténébreux, disent les filles, moi je dirais plutôt lugubre. Alors que tu le sois un peu plus ou un peu moins, finalement, pour nous, ça n'change plus grand-chose !

Il attrapa la main pâle de l'Uchiwa et la serra entre les siennes. Qu'elle était froide ! C'était vraiment pour consoler son ami, qu'il faisait cela, sinon il l'aurait lâchée.

- Je m'inquiète, moi ! Ca se voit pas forcément mais je m'inquiète quand même. C'est juste que t'es toi ! T'as toujours tout fait tout seul ! On s'habitue aussi que quand t'es triste tu restes chez toi et qu'on ne voie pas le bout de ton nez.

Ses grands yeux bleus assaillaient férocement ceux, plus sombres, d'un Sasuke au visage obscur.

- Sasuke…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps ; bientôt Lee en eut assez de ce manque d'action et retourna s'entraîner. Le ténébreux suivit ses mouvements du regard, puis le posa sur Naruto.

- Je suis désolé.

Le bond sourit, d'un sourire léger mais franc, encore dans la crainte que la colère de l'Uchiwa ne débordât.

- De quoi ? Tu dois pas être désolé.

- Qu'on ait… fait ce qu'on a fait. Pour ta moquette… Que je sois si lourd à supporter… Tu me traînes tout le temps. Avant, t'étais un boulet…

Naruto bomba fièrement le torse. C'était révolu !

- Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui appelle tout le temps à l'aide. J'ai eu besoin de toi l'autre jour, pendant l'orage ; tu m'as offert une place chez toi.

Plus bas pour que seul eux deux entendent, il poursuivit.

- On a dormi ensemble, encore parce que je faisais le faible, et tu m'as secouru. Après, devant le film… C'est de ma faute. C'aurait pas dû arriver. Tu étais juste pris dans le film, et moi… J'ai cédé. J'ai laissé faire. J'ai profité.

Une grimace de Naruto inquiéta Sasuke, mais il enchaîna sans laisser paraître ses appréhensions.

- J'avais déjà besoin d'aide et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion… Il faut dire que t'avais pas l'air réticent !

- C'est vrai… J'étais pas…

Sasuke levant la main le fit taire.

- Et donc c'est arrivé. Mais c'est de ma faute. Et toi, qui faisais ton possible pour rester impassible, pour que je ne me reproche rien, encore une fois tu m'as aidé. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin de toi, d'être dépendant. Tu me guides. T'es un peu…

Sa main frétilla entre celles de Naruto, qui raffermit sa prise.

- Le grand frère que j'ai perdu.

Il se remit à pleurer. Tout ce temps, il avait réussi à se retenir ; mais à présent, d'avouer combien il se sentait proche de Naruto, et, par ses paroles, de forcer feu ses parents à l'adopter, il n'en pouvait plus.

Naruto ouvrit ses bras et Sasuke se laissa tomber dedans. Il se serra contre le torse rassurant de Naruto, entre ses bras tendres et puissants à la fois. Les yeux dans son col, comme tout l'eau de son mal-être s'y épongeait, il continua d'une voix mal assurée et d'un rictus de détresse :

- Encore maintenant, tu vois. Je dis que j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de toi mais… J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je sais pas comment je ferais si t'étais pas là…

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge ; plus loin, Lee le perçut et se retourna vers nos deux ninja. Un sourire de satisfaction, d'empathie aussi, parcourut son visage. Mission accomplie ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres manières d'interpréter l'étreinte entre celui qui était devenu son ami récemment et l'objet de ses désirs.

Evidemment, eux deux n'étaient pas d'humeur à sourire. Naruto lui-même laissait à présent ses yeux se noyer, touché de tant d'émotions de la part d'un glaçon. Et celui-ci même ne devait la force de ne pas se tuer qu'aux légers balancements que Naruto et lui imprimaient ensemble à leurs corps enlacés.

- Je veux pas qu'on se dispute… Qu'on s'engueule comme avant, comme l'autre jour… J'ai…

Il soupira profondément, vidant d'un même moment et l'air de ses poumons et ses appréhensions remises à plus tard.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Que tu m'aides.

Si Lee n'avait rien entendu de tout cela, la simple vue du visage de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'en remit à ses propres jambes suffit à lui ôter son sourire victorieux. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir. A moins que ce ne fussent des larmes de joie ?

C'était somme toute peu probable, au vu du rictus découragé qu'exprimait l'Uchiwa.

Naruto s'assura d'abords que Sasuke tenait sur ses jambes avant de lâcher complètement sa taille. Il essuya ensuite d'un revers de la manche les larmes qui lui avaient coulé. Puis, après un court instant d'hésitation, recueillit de ses mains celles de son ami.

- Merci…

Le blond se gratta la gorge, gêné. Puis il ouvrit enfin, depuis un certain temps déjà, cette bouche à qui il aimait tant donner du travail.

- Tu sais… Tu t'excuses et tout, mais tu dois pas. Je regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. Même si j'oserai pas que quelqu'un entre chez moi pendant un certain temps, ça m'avais vraiment fait plaisir et…

Il déglutit. Et si ça ne passait pas ?

- Ca ne m'ennuierait pas qu'on refasse ça.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard étrange. C'était tentant, évidemment, d'accepter ; mais si cela se terminait mal ? Oh, il n'en serait peut-être rien : tant que Naruto était partant, ils devraient ressentir au moins autant de plaisir que la première fois.

Naruto le coupa dans ses pensées.

- C'est normal que je t'aide. Je te répète encore un fois : t'as pas l'air bien. T'es pas bien d'ailleurs. Depuis la dernière mission, tu fais des trucs étranges, tu dis des trucs étranges aussi. Moi je vais pas te laisser crever dans ton coin. Aller, quoi ! On est ami, c'est pas pour rien !

Il continua en mettant une main dans le dos de Sasuke.

- Tu peux pas être fort tout le temps. Moi, j'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai jamais eu de famille. Donc en quelque sorte, j'ai jamais rien perdu. Mais toi, c'est différent, et… c'est normal que t'aies besoin d'aide un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ça soit maintenant, quand je suis là, que lors d'une mission solo ou autre.

« Je suis peut-être pas toujours très correct et sensible, et je comprends pas toujours ce qu'on me raconte, mais j'essaierai toujours d'aider les gens. Et si c'est toi, tant mieux ! On se connaît comme personne. On est pareils, finalement ; et certainement, tu peux aussi m'aider. Moi aussi je fais le fort, mais je me sens parfois seul aussi. J'ai qu'un petit appartement et pas une grande maison comme toi, alors ça se fait moins ressentir, mais j'en suis pas moins tout seul.

« Tu dois pas t'excuser d'avoir demandé de l'aide. C'est normal. Peut-être que moi-même je le ferai bientôt ! Et tu dois pas non plus t'excuser qu'on aie fait ce qu'on a fait. Tu sais, je ne regrette rien. Tu seras toujours mon premier ami, mon éternel rival… On a tout découvert ensemble, tout appris ensemble. Encore l'autre jour, et bientôt on découvrira les filles !

Sasuke dressa soudain les oreilles, et tenta un peu de second degré… Histoire d'en apprendre.

- Ou les mecs !

- Ouais !

Naruto rit un peu, puis reprit plus sérieusement, plus bas surtout ; même son regard se baissa :

- Ou les mecs…

Il se reprit bien rapidement, et lança un clin d'œil complice à Sasuke.

- On n'en sait rien !

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au monde réel, ils s'aperçurent que Lee était parti. Peut-être qu'il n'avait que faire, ou qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger. Ce Lee… Un brave gars. Il avait voulu respecter leur intimité, et les avait laissé en plan, bien que cela ne les dérangeât guère.

En quittant le terrain d'entraînement, il avait vu le même objet que celui Sasuke avait repéré. Intrigué, il s'en était approché : c'était un corps.

Un nez fin, des yeux fermés, des cernes et quelques contusions d'un certain âge parcouraient la partie visible du corps de cet homme. Le reste était couvert de bandages généreux, ou de vêtement d'hôpital.

C'est en se posant quelques questions sur cet individu que Lee l'avait délicatement pris dans ses bras, et c'est avec toute la douceur du monde qu'il l'avait apporté à l'hôpital.

Il avait suivi les infirmières dans la chambre où elles l'avaient mené, les avait regardé faire quelques tests de sécurité, répondu à leurs questions sur le lieu et l'heure où il l'avait retrouvé ; ensuite, il s'était assis pour patienter le temps qu'il lui faudrait à se réveiller. Il n'était pas commun de trouver un homme visiblement opéré récemment et assez lourdement, par terre dans les rues de Konoha, dans une position qu'il n'avait certainement pas décidé de prendre ; mais Lee ignorait qu'il était tombé dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Ainsi, le temps passa. Lee abandonna l'idée de parler au type qu'il avait ramené à l'hôpital, puisque celui-ci peinait à se réveiller, et il était retourné au terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis.<p>

Il les imagina, encore dans l'émotion, quitter le terrain. Certainement, ils avaient joint leurs mains comme devaient l'être leurs coeurs ; ou alors, craignant qu'un quidam les dévisageât effrontément, ils avaient désuni leur corps pour ne s'aimer que plus après.

Oh, c'est beau l'amour ; mais Lee n'y connaissait rien.

Où étaient-ils bien allés ? Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de se rendre à un cinéma, pour les idylles symboliques qu'on ne peut qu'y vivre ; ou alors s'étaient-ils rendus à un restaurant, et assurément Naruto avait payé son repas à Sasuke ; ils seraient alors mangeant yeux dans les yeux, et plus tard, chez l'un ou l'autre, mangeraient-ils autre chose dans une autre posit…

Lee ferma les yeux avec une grimace de dégoût. Non qu'il fût homophobe, comme en témoignait l'amitié qu'il avait dernièrement nouée avec Sasuke ; mais qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'élucubration. Il restait le Lee impétueux et hétérosexuel que tous avaient toujours connu et connaîtraient probablement toujours. Et d'imaginer de tels actes, mouvements, preuves d'amour ou que savait-il, ne l'amusait guère.

Il n'allait pas se jeter dans le fossé les yeux ouverts.

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient rendus chez ce dernier, piaillant plus ou moins gaiement, fêtant l'amitié retrouvée. Ils étaient singuliers, ces deux jeunes : un jour ils semblaient s'assassiner mutuellement, le suivant ils s'étreignaient emplis de remords, le tout entrecoupé d'une atmosphère d'animosité.<p>

Chez Sasuke, alors qu'ils avaient tous deux des plans dont il valait de taire la nature, ils ne firent rien de leurs projets : ils étaient l'un comme l'autre encore plongés dans la crainte d'une erreur. Ce n'était pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, pour en déplaire à Sasuke, qui craignait toujours que Naruto ne se jouât de lui ou ne prête pas autant d'attention à leurs ébats que lui-même n'en donnait.

Ils avaient donc passé le temps, discuté mission, Neji, films et filles. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce point ; c'était sujet glissant, et, comme le dit l'un d'eux :

- On a le temps !

Puis d'ajouter dans sa barbe :

- Pour l'instant on se satisfait entre nous…

C'est ce jour-là seulement que Naruto réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pénétré dans la demeure du dernier Uchiwa. Elle lui semblait immense, à lui qui vivait en appartement ; il se sentait vraiment dépaysé de marcher pieds nus sur un plancher d'un âge honorable.

Sasuke lui fit rapidement faire le tour de la maison, histoire qu'il sache où trouver salle de bain et finalement tout le nécessaire. Ce n'avait pas été utile chez Naruto, mais ici, il semblait que certaines explications s'imposassent. Le blond observait tout de ses yeux ébahis, s'émerveillant sur la beauté de ses meubles, l'espace qu'il y avait, le jardin intérieur ; vraiment, cela ne le dérangerait pas de vivre là et d'envoyer Sasuke quelques jours chez lui.

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux…

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire charmeur, sa voix se confondant en interrogations.

- T'es sûr ? Ca t'ennuierais pas ? C'et vrai que t'as tellement de place, c'est con que tu vives seul !

Sasuke se rembrunit.

- Ca, je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Mais sinon, où je peux aller ? T'as plein de place mais j'ai l'impression que tout est déjà occupé, qu'il y a une place bien précise pour tous tes objets, tes cadres, tes katanas… Je sais pas si je peux tout bouleverser…

Sasuke sourit, attendri par tant de précautions. Ce Naruto, quand même.

- Mais si, t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que j'aime bien que tout soit rangé, mais pour toi c'est différent !

Naruto lui fit un regard de reconnaissance, mêlé, à – peut-être ? – un peu d'amour. Un regain d'espoir pour Sasuke.

- J'y pense maintenant, t'as pas eu trop de mal chez moi ? Pour le rangement ?

L'Uchiwa rougit.

- Bein… Un peu mais… Ca allait. C'est pas comme si ça avait été chez Kiba ou Shikamaru, quoi. On est pas amis pour rien ! C'est toi qui l'a dit !

Qu'il lui semblait difficile d'abaisser ses sentiments à de la simple amitié... mais c'était certainement mieux que rien. Et il avait toujours cette chance de participer aux découvertes que ferait Naruto en matière de plaisirs charnels.

* * *

><p>Neji n'avait pas subit de dommages de sa chute. Les infirmières le grondèrent un peu d'avoir quitté l'hôpital ; mais elles n'insistèrent pas énormément. Il était certainement suffisamment intelligent et blessé pour comprendre les risques que comportaient de telles entreprises, et ne tenterait plus.<p>

Sa nuit se passa mal. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il pouvait enfin dormir de son plein gré, autant qu'il le voulait ; et s'il le voulait, il pouvait en pleine nuit quitter son lit et s'accouder à l'appui de la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

De sombres douleurs n'avaient cessé d'empêcher son sommeil. Une fois il s'endormait, mais ce n'était que pour se réveiller suant et gémissant après les assauts d'un cauchemar semblant réel. C'est après un particulièrement dur, qui l'avait laissé tétanisé plusieurs minutes à s'accrocher aux barreaux de son lit, qu'il se leva. Il était épuisé, mais son cœur ne semblait pas de cet avis et battait la chamade son ses bandages qui lui semblaient trop serrés pour sa respiration haletante.

La démarche peu sûre, il dirigea donc vers la fenêtre. Il tira les tentures et se pencha légèrement.

En dessous de lui, du vide. Une douce brise volait autour de lui, et la nuit fraîche rafraîchit son corps transpirant. C'était une sensation désagréable d'avoir ce pyjama humide trempé de sueur se refroidir brusquement au contact d'un courant d'air frisquet, mais ô combien grisante !

Rapidement, de la chaleur qu'il avait par trop ressentie durant le début de la nuit, il passa à une sensation de froid déplaisant. Ainsi, il lui était démontré que se pencher par la fenêtre à peine sorti du lit n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Bougonnant dans les pensées et frémissant de corps, il ferma cette maudite fenêtre, tira les tentures pour ne plus la voir. Il lui en voulait de gâcher son réveil, que déjà la vue inattendue des deux ninja qui lui avaient rendu visite n'avait guère égayé lors de sa promenade.

Il tourna le dos à cette vue de malheur, et, soupirant toutes les peines du monde, s'assit sur son lit froissé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Une infirmière lui avait dit, avant qu'il ne soit laissé à sa nocturne solitude, que quelqu'un avait désiré lui parler. Elle n'avait pu citer de nom, mais il se trouvait que c'était celui qui l'avait ramené à l'hôpital après qu'il eût perdu connaissance. Ses souvenirs le faisant remonter au moment où il avait activé son Byakugan pour observer les trois ninja sur le terrain d'entraînement, il était fort probable que ce fut l'un deux.

Sasuke, Naruto ou Lee.

Il se souvint d'un regard qu'il avait peut-être eu le temps de croiser durant sa chute : un regard pas très joyeux, courroucé, intrigué aussi ; un regard de Sasuke. Ce devait être lui qui l'avait reconduit.

Et il devait donc d'être rentré au chaud plutôt que d'être resté sous la nuit au Ténébreux, qui lui avait déjà plus d'une fois rendu visite. Ce devait être un type bien, serviable ; ce qui ne concordat pas avec les réminiscences qui lui restaient. Il le voyait plutôt – sa mémoire le voyait plutôt – comme un sinistre individu se complaisant dans sa douleur et n'envisageant pas d'aider les autres.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il était indiscutable que c'était ce Sasuke Uchiwa qui lui avait donné de l'eau. Il était indiscutable qu'il était à présent attentionné.

Naruto avait sauvé Neji d'une débâcle contre son destin avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouît dans la nature ; son rival d'enfance lui avait à présent accordé quelques réconforts. Décidément, il en devait beaucoup à ces deux-là.

Il se laissa errer dans ses pensées durant quelques minutes. Mais sa sueur l'incommodait férocement ; il avait froid, le pyjama collait à sa peau comme une sangsue de chaleur. C'était très peu agréable pour ce pauvre à peine sorti du coma.

Il pesta un instant contre la malchance et se leva, les bras parfois s'agitant ou se frictionnant : il se réchauffait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Un regard de dédain s'attacha un instant à la vue de ses draps encore humides de ses rêves passés ; il remonta bien vite accompagné d'un soupir découragé.

Il se mit alors à attendre. Quoi ? Il n'en savait certainement rien ; attendre d'être de meilleure humeur, que son cœur excité se calme, ou peut-être que ce froid glaçant que ses vêtements qui lui semblaient alors trempés s'en allât. Mais cela ne fit qu'ajouter à sa lassitude, et bientôt d'autres soupirs encore se joignirent aux précédents. Il tourna en rond, n'ayant que faire, mais n'y trouva pas de plaisir ; puis il observa sa chambre, se mit en tête d'y répertorier tous les détails. Bien vite, ses yeux passant sur les tentures qu'il avait soigneusement closes et son lit défait l'ennuyèrent.

Et ses paupières se fermaient seules. Il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à dormir, mais, dans son lit, cela semblait impossible ou, du moins, insensé. Il n'y retrouverait aucun confort. Une idée lui vint alors en tête : si son lit n'était plus guère accueillant, il n'en était pas de même pour le sol. Il était fait de vinyle aux allures peu accueillantes, mais au moins ce n'était ni parquet ni carrelage froid et dur. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si, du temps qu'il était encore le ninja génie, il n'avait jamais dormi à même le sol lors d'une mission !

Mais ce temps était révolu désormais ; depuis longtemps il avait fait une croix sur un avenir fait de combats et complications politiques. Rapidement, il se sentit seul au monde, comme s'il ni vivait pas ce sentiment depuis la mort de son père… Il se laissa basculer dans ses sombres pensées ; mais encore une fois, ses lourdes paupières le ramenèrent au présent.

Il attrapa d'une main confiante la couverture qu'il avait en partie trempée. Il la secoua, tâta quelques endroits afin d'en tester l'humidité, puis la retourna, s'enveloppa à l'intérieur et se coucha le sol. En étendant le bras, il put saisir son oreiller, qu'il plaqua contre le sol en se laissant retomber. Il était donc installé parallèlement à son lit, étendu comme n'importe quel assoupi.

Son matelas n'était pas vraiment moelleux, et il dut se retourner plus d'une fois pour soulager ses os embarrassés. Mais l'essentiel était que le sommeil lui vint.

Oh, oui, il s'endormit ; mais moins de cinq minutes plus tard, comme le lui montra l'horloge, il se réveilla. Il avait changé de couche, certes, mais dans sa précipitation, son engourdissement, il avait oublié le sort que lui infligeait son pyjama. Il se sentait noyé dans sa sueur.

Rageur, d'un coup de pied, il fit voler la couverture ; d'une brusque poussée de bras, il se remit debout. Un raisonnement lui vint, auquel il n'avait pas pensé auparavant : s'il s'était tiré de son problème de lit en le quittant, il ne lui restait qu'à quitter son pyjama. Les yeux brillant d'un tel éclair de lucidité, il se mit à la tâche.

Oter le pantalon fut plutôt simple : il lui suffit de se pencher en en agrippant une partie et de serrer les lèvres pour supporter en silence les douleurs que le mouvement lui infligeait. Mais pour le haut, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Les contorsions auxquelles il fut amené le firent se mordre les lèvres avec tant de vigueur qu'il sentit rapidement un goût de fer dans sa bouche ; les gémissements qui en sortaient lui donnèrent honte tant ils semblaient pathétiques ; il avait si mal qu'il en vint à pleurer, ce dont il ne fut pas fier non plus, et plus d'une fois, il dut stopper ses manœuvres pour retenir un cri trop puissant ou simplement de s'écrouler.

Alors, si cela engendrait tant de souffrances, il se demanda brièvement pourquoi continuer. C'était une question attendue. Et, si la réponse qui lui vint n'était pas cognitive, elle lui satisfit du moins : il en avait assez. Il voulait se sentir vivre ; et pour se sentir vivant, la meilleure manière était de vivre des risques. Et puis, ce ne devait être qu'un mauvais moment à passer avant de poursuivre sa nuit telle qu'il aurait pu la rêver.

A présent qu'il était seulement vêtu de ses bandages, qui d'ailleurs étaient bien assez fournis pour le réchauffer, et d'un boxer blanc offert par l'hôpital, il put enfin ouvrir ses bras semblant nus sans craindre que colle à lui sa propre transpiration.

Il observa un instant ses bandages. Nombreux comme ils l'étaient, c'était plutôt difficile de discerner quelque chose de son corps ! Toutefois, ces choses existaient. Une partie de bras avait pu résister aux assauts curatifs des médecins ; ses épaules, ses pectoraux aussi, et à l'arrière ses omoplates ; une cuisse, un mollet. Bref, il était fameusement déguisé.

Il débuta l'inspection de son corps par le haut ; ses bras. Puis il descendit, lentement, vérifiant que telle ou telle articulation fonctionnait encore. Il fit rouler ses muscles, savourant leurs mouvements libres, et toujours surveillant que la peau qui les recouvrait ne se déchirât brusquement. Il l'observa se tendre et se détendre, s'amusant des mouvements de ses tétons, vérifiant qu'il lui restait quelques-uns de ces élégants abdominaux qu'on lui avait parfois décrits.

Rapidement, il se plut également à voir s'exciter son entrejambe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pu s'égayer ! Il contempla les mouvements que son membre enflant imposait au tissu du boxer. Bientôt, l'espace qu'il y possédait lui sembla par trop limité ; Neji le prit en pitié.

A peine réveillé d'un coma d'une semaine, nous pourrions nous étonner de voir ce jeune homme s'offrir passionnément un plaisir solitaire ; mais justement, cet homme était jeune, et seul.

Trop seul, du moins à son goût ; et il lui apparaissait à ce moment que s'accorder un instant de volupté comblait ses besoins humains. Ceci fait, il remballa ce qui pouvait l'être, et, satisfait et encore aux anges, retourna se coucher aux côtés de son lit.

* * *

><p><em>Surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Il y a tant de choses dans une histoire, ce serait dommage que tout soit comme vous le vouliez (quoique...)… donc j'attends vos remarques, critiques, conseils, remarques voire critiques ou même conseils !<em>

_Voilà, et bonne suite dans la vie…_


	18. Disparu

_ Voilà enfin la suite… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas publier plus régulièrement… Mais bon, ainsi semble aller la vie ! Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque vous aurez finit de lire mes mille excuses (que voici), j'espère que le plaisir, la joie, l'allégresse, l'exultation de lire ce chapitre vous fera oublier ces malheurs du presque quotidien…_

_ En plus simple, bonne lecture !_

_ (Et n'oubliez et pas de commenter, je suis sûr qu'à la fréquence à laquelle je publie, vous en avez le temps…)_

_|biz| et merci de me lire encore et toujours !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 : Disparu<span>

Naruto dormit chez Sasuke les trois nuits qui suivirent. Ils ne tentèrent rien : trop de crainte, sans doute, que ce pût tourner mal. Le blond dormait dans une des nombreuses chambres qui restaient vides dans la demeure Uchiwa ; elle était à proximité de celle de Sasuke. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se retrouver rapidement sans faire se coller leurs corps durant leur sommeil.

Ils parlèrent de toutes choses, jusqu'aux petites heures, les deux nuits que Naruto passa chez son ami. Ils parlèrent longuement, alternant bavardages avec films, promenades, repas, siestes, entraînements et même un cinéma pour fêter leur réconciliation. Ils auraient pu faire cela main dans la main – oh ! Ca leur aurait même certainement plu ! –, mais Sasuke n'avait rien dévoilé de ses sentiments envers le blond aux yeux d'azur, et lui-même n'avait rien demandé… ni dit.

Sasuke appris, entre autres choses inintéressantes résultant de l'amour de Naruto pour les bavardages sans fin, que le jour où Lee et lui l'avaient croisé au terrain d'entraînement était également ce qui aurait du être le premier jour de foire. Naruto s'était levé aux premières heures, tout à sa joie ; il avait copieusement déjeuné (le blond se passa de lui raconter l'épisode de la confiture récalcitrante) puis s'était rendu à la place où se donnait la foire depuis quelques décennies déjà. Là, en lieu et place des attractions mirobolantes desquelles il avait tant rêvé, se trouvait simplement la place. Vide, déserte, comme abandonnée.

Il s'était avancé, en proie à une extrême déception presque sentimentale, avec néanmoins l'espoir qu'il était là un nouveau concept : masquer la foire au grand public à l'aide de quelque genjutsu. Ce qui, il y pensa seulement en berçant de ses mots Sasuke à moitié assoupi, n'aurait pas été à reprocher aux dirigeants des réjouissances, puisque plusieurs fois des riverains s'étaient plaints des nuisances sonores, et quelques fois de nuisances malodorantes à l'arrière de ruelles peu éclairées.

Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas question d'illusion. S'avançant toujours, il avait trouvé, accroché à un poteau au milieu de la place, une affiche discrète décorée d'une photo d'une précédente fête foraine. Il s'était encore approché, afin de lire ce que le écriteau disait.

La foire était différée de quelques jours – la date n'était pas fixée – en raison d'impondérables durant le trajet qui aurait dû mener les forains à Konoha. Elle parlait également d'une restriction du personnel et des attractions, et d'une augmentation des tarifs.

En rage, pleurs et tout ce qu'il avait pu s'inventer, Naruto s'était alors précipité dans un lieu où se défouler, à savoir là où étaient ensuite arrivés les deux autres. C'est en partie pourquoi, s'expliqua Naruto en quête d'être pardonné, qu'il n'avait guère prêté grande attention à l'Uchiwa : elle était détournée.

De son côté, Lee avait été demandé pour une mission le lendemain, et s'en était allé pour ce qui devait durer quelques jours. C'était une simple mission, il ne devait pas y avoir de retardement.

Neji avait été reçu chez l'Hokage en présence de Kakashi. Il avait premièrement été interrogé sur les combats auxquels il avait tenté de participer ; il avait tu ses tentatives d'utiliser des techniques ninjas. Mais lorsqu'on lui fit remarquer la couleur de ses yeux, la ressemblance qu'il avait avec un certain ninja qui avait déserté Konoha quelques années auparavant, son jeu se fendit et il se senti forcé d'expliquer.

Il n'expliqua pas tout. Il leur raconta son état d'esprit lorsque, lors de l'examen Chuunin où Naruto l'avait humilié, il avait été forcé de perdre – en plus du combat – son entière philosophie. Il avait été forcé de reconnaître la suprématie de la volonté sur le destin, et avait par cela du accepter la mort de son père. Hiashi lui en avait expliqué les circonstances, et Neji avait encore une fois du rebâtir son histoire, son passé : sa vie.

Il ne l'avait pas supporté ; il n'avait pas supporté d'avoir vécu plus de quatorze années dans l'erreur, dont dix dans une haine profonde de ceux qui n'en méritaient pas. Il avait ensuite raconté l'année passée à errer dans les rues, à chaparder contre sa conscience, à se reforger une identité ; ensuite, comment il avait trouvé la troupe, et comment il y vivait depuis deux ans.

Il termina les yeux en larmes, contant le désir ou le besoin qu'il avait ressenti d'aller sauver le village des ninjas qui l'attaquaient ; il narra ce qu'il avait oublié, et ce qui se passa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait tout perdu de ses années à Konoha. A leurs questions concernant l'identité de ces ninjas, il répondit du mieux qu'il le put, avec les souvenirs clairs des techniques qu'ils avaient utilisées.

Ainsi, le noble Hyuuga pleurait devant la plus haute autorité de Konoha, devant Kakashi le ninja copieur, et il n'en était pas fier.

Ceux-ci reconnurent la raison de son trouble, et, sans même désirer le châtier d'avoir déserté Konoha, puisqu'ils considéraient comprendre son départ et le juger inoffensif, le laissèrent s'en aller avec quelques recommandations. Il devait prendre soin de lui, ne pas tenter l'impossible, ne pas forcer son corps. Sa chambre dans l'hôpital lui était d'ailleurs toujours réservée ; et même s'il passerait bientôt dans une chambre commune, il aurait un lit. Ils n'allaient pas forcer cet homme seul, sans argent, sans vêtements sauf ceux desquels Sasuke l'avait revêtu, à vivre de ses propres ailes !

Alors qu'il quittait le bureau de l'Hokage, une pensée lui vint. D'un geste ample, il se retourna.

- Vous… pouvez garder ma présence secrète ici ? Je veux dire, ne pas parler de moi au reste du clan…

- Bien sûr.

Le cœur peut-être plus léger, il s'en retourna comme il était venu : seul.

- Naruto ?

Sasuke s'était levé à huit heures, ce matin. Il était d'abord allé prendre une douche, s'était habillé, puis était sorti discrètement dans le jardin intérieur. Le plus silencieusement possible, à pas de loup ou plutôt de gazelle atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm, il s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle dormait Naruto.

Celui-ci ne se levait en général que plus tard, vers onze heures le plus souvent. Alors, pendant tout le temps que Sasuke était seul parmi les ronflements bienheureux du blond, il avait pris l'habitude de s'occuper comme son cœur l'entendait. Autrement dit, il se hissait à la hauteur de la fenêtre de la chambre de Naruto, au rez-de-chaussée, et de là, le regardait dormir. Régulièrement, un de ses gémissement faisait sourire d'attendrissement le sujet des désirs ; il soupirait alors, presque comblé, le cœur en tout cas trop heureux d'être écouté.

Il se perdait alors dans ses pensées. La vue apaisante de son ange assoupi, les douces berceuses de ses respirations parfois emportant les cordes vocales, tout était pour l'emmener dans des méditations. Une permanente esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, il pensait à son amour, à la fois l'être et le sentiment ; quelquefois, malgré une bouche semblant heureuse, ses yeux venaient à rougir, à couler ; quelquefois, il détournait son regard de celui qui lui faisait éprouver tant de choses pour ne pas pleurer tout son saoul.

Il restait là près d'une heure à l'observer, à compter les mèches rebelles ou à vérifier que le nombre d'inspiration qu'il prenait chaque minute était conforme à un sommeil paisible. Il dormait bien, ce Naruto, serein : Sasuke, s'il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de satisfaire la sienne, eût bien désiré sa paix. Mais ainsi n'allait pas la vie.

Sasuke se préparait donc à profiter de son heure de méditation contemplative. Il s'était rendu au lieu de son culte inavoué, et, après sa longue inspiration quotidienne, avait levé la tête.

Le lit était vide ; c'est là que nous nous retrouvons.

- Naruto ?

Il poussa la fenêtre, et passa la tête dans la chambre. Personne dans le lit, ni dans l'armoire ; personne nulle part. C'était surprenant. Naruto qui s'était levé si tôt, le soleil à peine levant ? Il lui fallait généralement beaucoup de temps avant de s'y mettre. Soit c'était un pur hasard, ce qui semblait plutôt improbable, soit Sasuke ne savait pas tout.

Alors qu'il retournait dans le bâtiment, en quête de son ami, son cerveau se mit à élaborer des scénarios tous plus suspects les uns que les autres. Peut-être que Naruto avait découvert son manège. Peut-être qu'il savait que Sasuke venait l'observer dans ce qu'il croyait être son sommeil ; alors certainement, il était gêné ou désirait le prendre la main dans le sac.

Cette hypothèse n'amusa pas le ténébreux, qui, par sécurité, pressa le pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit découvert à l'extérieur, Naruto en profiterait pour ses moqueurs desseins.

Repensant à l'origine de son amitié avouée avec Naruto, Sasuke envisagea que, peut-être, Naruto était parti en mission ; qu'il ait lui oublié une mission que Naruto aurait gardée à l'esprit. Ce serait vraiment étonnant, mais le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre de la honte qu'il devrait alors ressentir.

Alors qu'il faisait coulisser la porte et s'avançait dans son salon, la vue d'un papier sur la table le stoppa net.

Un mot. Quelqu'un avait déposé un mot. Et Naruto n'était pas là.

Il resta un instant à le fixer, se perdant en conjectures. On avait enlevé Naruto pendant la nuit, et une lettre anonyme exigeait de Sasuke une rançon qu'il ne pourrait pas payer même en vendant son immense demeure. Alors, quand trois semaines plus tard il n'aurait toujours pas donné l'argent qu'on lui demandait, Naruto serait exécuté. La tête encore chaude serait jetée dans la chambre de Sasuke durant son sommeil agité ; le noir de la nuit l'obligerait à allumer la lumière.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait toujours préféré les douces lumières tamisées dans sa chambre, pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'éclairage puissant. Car ce jour-là, il verrait dans une semi obscurité la tête baignée de sang de Naruto, se balançant légèrement suivant les courbes des jambes de Sasuke sous les draps.

Une larme lui coula ; mais il se reprit rapidement en se disant que c'était là un scénario de roman à l'eau de roses fort épineuses. Si ça ne le soulagea pas, son cerveau lui disait cependant qu'il devait bien en être.

Mais tout de même, Naruto était un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha, à ce qu'il paraissait ; et c'était un jichuuriki. L'Akatsuki était à ses trousses, et certainement quelques énergumènes désireux de vengeance. Bref, il valait à être capturé. Il était alors étonnant que Sasuke n'ait rien entendu d'un des ninja les plus bruyants de Konoha à ce qu'il savait ; mais si l'Akatsuki était de la partie, il pouvait s'attendre au soin de le faire taire.

Ou alors, quelqu'un l'avait rejoint dans le lit pendant la nuit, l'avait violé autant qu'il le pouvait, et l'avait laissé se repaître de ses douleurs et sa honte en prenant la fuite. Et dès Naruto eût enfin repris pleinement ses moyens, il avait également fuit ; soit pour le retrouver et lui infliger une correction dont l'autre ne pourrait certainement lui donner de nouvelles, soit pour ne pas avoir à raconter l'événement à Sasuke. Il aurait préféré lui écrire rapidement cela sur la feuille de papier avant de partir.

Probablement aussi, il était parti acheter cette chose que Sasuke avait trouvée dans son armoire : du cannabis. Chez le ténébreux, il n'en avait pas, et vu que celui-ci l'avait eu sous les yeux pendant quelques jours, et l'avait vu s'en passer, il était vraisemblablement en manque.

Cela n'avait pas de quoi réjouir Sasuke qui s'adossa contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer pour accuser le coup de ses pensées terribles. Tremblant, il se redressa vaguement ; d'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha de la table basse de son salon.

Une écriture stressée parcourait la feuille. La personne qui avait écrit n'avait pas de temps à y consacrer. Des traces d'encre, des mots tous de tailles et d'angles différents ; du sang.

Avec un cri, Sasuke bondit sur la table, arracha le papier qui y collait avec ce liquide rouge ; et lut d'une traite. Il buta sur certains mots, trop mal écrits.

_« J'ai oublier de te dire, la foire commence aujourd'hui que j'ai entendu hier. J'y vais, à quand tu vient ! Bizous, Naruto. P.S. : déso pour la confiture. »_

Un énorme soupir aidant, Sasuke se laissa tomber en arrière, et tomba au sol. Mais sa douleur ne fut rien, comparée au soulagement qu'il éprouvait : Naruto allait bien, et ce qu'il avait pris pour du sang n'était qu'un repas qui s'était battu pour ne pas finir digéré. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait stupide de s'être inquiété pour Naruto. Il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui, quand même ! … Trop, peut-être, à en juger la drogue.

Le cœur plus léger, Sasuke déjeuna en vitesse, puis passa distraitement un coup de lavette pour réparer le carnage fruitier de Naruto ; il voulait retrouver son ami et lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que Naruto se demanderait sûrement pourquoi Sasuke était allé le voir dans sa chambre. Mais c'était un autre problème.

Kakashi n'était pas passé par le bureau d'Anko cette fois-là. Vu qu'il avait confié l'échantillon à un autre professionnel, il n'en voyait plus de raison ; et puis, il ne l'appréciait pas tellement. Alors, autant qu'il le pouvait, il l'évitait.

Il retrouva l'autre homme, celui qui lui avait semblé si désabusé la première et seule fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce dernier le reconnut sans qu'il ait à ouvrir la bouche ; il le mena vers le laboratoire où se déroulaient les analyses.

Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus spécialisé que ce que Kakashi avait pu voir chez Anko. Chez elle, le fatras de produits pour certains renversés n'inspiraient pas confiance ; ici, une sorte d'ordre sacré emplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère étrange. Tout était rangé, ce qui laissait paraître les machines qu'utilisait le scientifique. A la simple vue de leur nombre, de leur complexité, et à la façon dont elles formaient le décor de la pièce, un profond respect s'éveilla en Kakashi pour cet homme.

Il le mena au fond de la pièce. Une pince agrippant fermement l'échantillon de Kakashi le faisait se déverser avec une lenteur inimaginable dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de chose ; mais même cela, Kakashi n'en était plus sûr. Il avait affaire à un professionnel. Lui n'était plus que personne, il devait regarder et écouter. Comme au théâtre.*

- J'ai commencé des analyses poussées. J'ai pu déterminer deux propriétés de votre produit. D'abord, il semblerait qu'il affecte – d'une manière que je n'ai toutefois pas encore discernée – le système neuronal. Je compte soumettre une souris à des tests d'ici peu. Ensuite, il affecte le chakra. Il semble le décupler, en modifiant également sa… forme. La couleur, on pourrait dire ; comme si le chakra n'appartenait plus à la même personne. De plus, il devient extrêmement instable.

Avec un sourire, il ajouta :

- J'ai d'ailleurs perdu un appareil dans une explosion. Et vu le peu de travail que j'ai, je vous avoue ignorer comment le repayer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'augmente votre note…

Kakashi ne dit rien. Il préférait garder le silence ; s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser d'aider cet homme qui semblait mener la vie dure, il n'avait pas envie d'être arnaqué.

- Je crains que ce ne soit une substance illicite, plus précisément de la drogue. Si cela s'avérait, préparez-vous à ce qu'on vous demande quelques renseignements.

Avec un remerciement, Kakashi s'en alla pendant que l'homme lui conseillait de revenir plus tard. Il ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs, pressa le pas lorsqu'il entendit Anko jurer seule dans son bureau, et enfin déboucha dans la rue.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Naruto avait en sa possession des substances étranges, qui peut-être faisaient courir un risque à son cerveau, qui déstabilisaient son chakra. Il prenait beaucoup de risque, ce jeune ninja impétueux. Et Kakashi ignorait dans quels buts.

Du bruit au loin attira son attention. Cela ressemblait à de la musique ; mais à cette distance, et l'identité exacte du bruit en était peut-être aussi une cause, il avait plus une impression de capharnaüm sonore. Curieux, il s'approcha.

C'était bien de la musique. Oh, il n'était pas question d'œuvres d'art intemporelles ; mais, comme ses suppositions qui s'avérèrent exactes en parvenant au lieu de tant de vacarme l'attendaient, c'était une fête foraine. Des gens partout, certains habillés de l'uniforme du personnel de la foire, la plupart de simples civiles enthousiastes.

Il lui restait quelques ryous dans une poches de sa veste, aussi décida-t-il de s'offrir une collation. Juste de quoi s'occuper avant de retourner lire chez lui ces livres qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Une crème glacée ferait l'affaire dans ce chaud jour d'été.

Une fois payée, il se promena tranquillement parmi les anonymes passants ; il observait d'un œil distrait les attractions qui faisaient fuir les petits et, attendri, d'un œil affecté celles où les grands les accompagnaient. Lui-même n'ayant pas d'épouse, et n'en recherchant pas par ailleurs, aucune femme ne lui faisant la cour non plus, il ne connaissait pas ces choses-là ; mais il devait avouer que c'était de mignonnes petites créatures que ces enfants piaillant autour d'un insecte étrange.

En fait, il ne cracherait pas vraiment sur une petite épouse, le soir, dans son lit ; juste une brave pour lui faire la conversation, lui donner un peu de chaleur réconfortante, et pour, la nuit, se réveiller avec une désagréable sensation de froid aux pieds. Juste une petite pour la protéger, la rassurer, dans leur doux lit ; mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, il sauraient bien que ses bras semblants forts profiteraient eux aussi de ce contact apaisant.

Et puis, une jolie pour lui apporter la chaleur douce que ses mains seules ne parvenaient que difficilement à lui apporter. Mais ça, c'était encore autre chose.

Un éclat de voix dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Naruto.

Ses préoccupations antérieures lui revinrent en tête en même temps qu'il l'observait. S'il se droguait, il n'était pas étonnant qu'on le trouvât dans une foire : il y avait là tous ces gens qui étaient prêts à beaucoup de risques pour quelques heures d'extase.

Ainsi, Naruto à la foire signifiait un indice de plus vers ce que son sensei craignait. Il le surveilla du coin de l'œil, acheter une gaufre au chocolat

* * *

><p>; puis attendit qu'il s'en fût allé vers d'autres zones de la foire pour, à son tour en acheter une. S'il y avait quelque substance hallucinogène ou autre dans ce chocolat, il le sentirait bien et il devait en avoir une pour que Naruto ait jugé bon de piquer une crise à la fin de la mission.<p>

* * *

><p>En tout cas, le prix élevé lui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas que des gaufres au chocolat, ou au moins que les ingrédients étaient de qualité. Le prix était tellement élevé, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer et le vendeur, furieux qu'on pût tenter de lui voler sa marchandise, se mit rapidement à crier sur Kakashi qui lui-même se confondait en excuse. Afin d'éviter toute altercation, il se dépêcha de reposer la gaufre qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée sur le comptoir, et il s'enfuit tout aussi tôt.<p>

Il ne savait toujours pas mais les gaufres étaient chères. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver Naruto à aller en acheter une ? Certainement pas le goût, puisqu'il l'aurait bâfrée en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu à Kakashi pour en acheter une et que donc il ne prendrait pas le temps de savourer son argent. Gaufre que Kakashi n'avait pas achetée, d'ailleurs c'est pour dire. De toute façon, il avait encore son cornet de glace à terminer.

Il décida rapidement qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net et si Naruto consommait de la drogue, c'était chez lui qu'il en trouverait. Mais il ne savait pas où il habitait. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à retourner chez lui. C'est ce qu'il fit, non sans détours : il n'était pas motivé, et cherchait de l'inspiration. Il devait aller fouiller la maison de Naruto, sans savoir où elle était : peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà su mais oublié. Alors, en marchant au hasard des rues, il pourrait toujours la trouver, la reconnaître et, se traitant de certains noms, il aurait enfin atteint son but.

Plutôt que de trouver la maison de Naruto, il aperçut une mèche sombre au détour d'une rue Sasuke. Il courut vers lui.

- Sasuke !

L'intéressé se retourna, l'air surpris, et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Je… Je cherche la maison de Naruto… Tu ne pourrais pas me dire où il habite ?

- Vous voulez aller chez lui ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher, à toi, hein ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y est pas.

Zut. Kakashi n'avait plus le prétexte de lui rendre visite. Il réfléchit un instant.

- J'aimerais lui faire une surprise.

- Mais… Il n'a rien fait de particulièrement bien… et ce n'est pas son anniversaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce Sasuke, à vouloir tout comprendre ? Il finirait par décrédibiliser ses mensonges, à la longue.

- Je sais… mais il ne faut pas forcément d'occasion, hein ? Je peux toujours lui faire une surprise, sans raison, juste pour le plaisir d'entretenir la cohésion au sein de mon équipe !

- Mouais… Si vous le dites. Euh… En fait, il n'habite pas du tout ici. Il vaut mieux que je vous montre.

Ca ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Mais bon, au pire, il reviendrait plus tard.

- Si tu veux bien.

Ils se mirent en route en silence.

Silence que brisa Sasuke à quelques rues de leur destination.

- En fait… Je dois vous parler. A propos de Naruto.

- Ah ?

Kakashi n'ajouta rien. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas intéressé c'était bien le style que Sasuke lui connaissait. Mais il poursuivit tout de même.

- L'autre jour, je suis allé chez lui et…

Oh, il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, et il savait les risques qu'il encourrait s'il venait à être accusé de deal. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ces choses-là et peut-être valait-il mieux que Naruto croupît en prison plutôt que de détruire sa santé… Et peut-être plus.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Il s'arrêta Kakashi le regarda.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais ça ne m'amuse pas.

- Donc tu t'inquiètes d'avoir trouvé quelque chose chez quelqu'un ? Je ne pense pas qu'il faille vraiment s'alarmer…

- Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai une idée ! Et je sais que vous aussi, vous avez trouvé un produit étrange dans les affaires d'un de nous trois !

Il ajouta, plus bas :

- Je pense que c'est de la drogue et que vous en avez trouvé aussi. Ca appartenait à Naruto, hein, ce que vous avez demandé à Gai d'analyser ?

Le ninja copieur sembla hésiter un instant, puis approuva.

- Sakura a trouvé un liquide qu'elle n'a pu identifier dans le sac de Naruto durant notre dernière mission. Elle me l'a montré, et à présent des analyses sont menées pour en déterminer la nature.

Il soupira.

- Je craignais que ce soit de la drogue, mais à présent j'en suis sûr. Avec ce que tu me dis…

Ils se turent à nouveau cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour leur petite équipe sept – ni pour Konoha. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où habitait Naruto Sasuke entraîna son ancien sensei dans les escaliers puis s'arrêta devant une porte.

- C'est là.

Il se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Vous pouvez poser votre surprise ici, Naruto devrait le voir en arrivant. Quoique avec lui, on ne sait jamais…

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

- Vous n'aviez rien prévu à lui donner, hein ?

- En effet. J'espérais fouiller son appartement pour, peut-être, trouver des preuves qu'il se drogue.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Espérer n'est pas le meilleur terme…

- Et vous comptiez entrer comment ?

Kakashi se gratta la tête, l'unique œil visible plissé comme s'il souriait.

- Euh… A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas songé…

Plus bas, le regard au sol, il ajouta :

- Je n'en sais rien.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

- Et ça se vante d'être intelligent…

- Eh ! Un peu de respect pour ton aîné !

- Ouais, ouais… Bon, moi j'ai les clefs de son appartement. Chez moi. Restez ici, je reviens.

Et, s'en allant par-dessus les toits, il retourna chez lui il pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait prêtée à Naruto, fouilla ses tiroirs, ses vêtements il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ainsi paré, et après avoir fait le lit de son tendre et respiré son odeur suave, il se résigna à rejoindre Kakashi.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ainsi allaient les choses.

Naruto…

- D'accord, je n'ai prévenu personne, mais on s'est retrouvé ! Vous avez perdu déjà beaucoup de personnel. Ca ne pourrait que vous être rentable de m'accepter.

- Ecoute, petit, tu ne sais rien faire. Tu as perdu le contrôle alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine comment te comporteras-tu ici ? Et désormais, on ne peut plus compter sur ta force. Dans un mois ou deux, peut-être mais à présent, on ne peut pas te prendre. Tu ne peux pas vérifier le matériel. Ce serait trop dangereux, et tu sais bien qu'on a déjà des problèmes avec les riverains. Qu'il y ait un accident et on peut dire adieu au village.

Après une inspiration, il ajouta :

- Maintenant, pars.

- Je peux toujours vendre les tickets. Ou huiler les machines.

- Oui, et si tu venais à perdre connaissance ?

- Je peux travailler dans un café.

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

- Vendre des cafés.

- Ton visage ferait fuir la clientèle.

Il attrapa sauvagement son menton et le frotta. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

- Travailler là.

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'ai déjà faillit mourir plus d'une fois. Et je n'ai rien à vivre encore.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es trop jeune.

Ils réfléchirent un instant.

- Faire les comptes.

- Ca t'ennuierait. Et tu nous as dit que tu ne savais pas compter. Avant nous, t'étais dans la rue.

- Je peux…

- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien faire ou tu ne peux rien faire. Il vaut mieux que tu nous oublies.

Furieux, il s'en alla du pas le plus rapide qu'il put et de la force qui lui restait, claqua la porte. Sa colère lui avait demandé tant d'énergie qu'il s'affala lourdement contre la porte du patron.

* * *

><p>*<em>Fanfan la tulipe<em>


	19. Aimer ou être aimé

Chapter 19 : Aimer ou être aimé

Sasuke poussa la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Kakashi pénétra à l'intérieur, les pieds légers comme s'il craignait d'être surpris, et le brun le suivit avec plus de calme.

- Pfff… Il vit là-dedans…

Sasuke sourit. Il pouvait apprendre des choses à son ancien sensei.

- Oui. C'est difficile à imaginer…

L'air niais, il poursuivit et embrassant la pièce des bras. Son regard se perdait au plafond suivant ses paroles.

- C'était déjà comme ça l'autre jour, quand il m'a amené ici. Mais le temps que je prenne une douche, il avait eu le temps de tout ranger. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

Kakashi s'avança dans le couloir.

- Il devrait être plus soigneux. Je suis sûr qu'il stocke de la nourriture périmée. Ne serait-ce que pour l'odeur…

- Tant qu'il est seul dans son appartement, ça va. Nous, nous n'avons pas à être ici.

- En effet. Il fait fuir les voleurs…

Il soupira.

- Et les inspecteurs.

Après avoir fait le tour du studio, Kakashi se gratta le crâne en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Alors ?

Un brin hésitant et l'air grave, le ténébreux se dirigea vers le tiroir d'où lui venaient ses craintes. Il l'ouvrit, peu confiant ; après en avoir ôté les essuies et autres ustensiles, le même sachet que celui qu'il avait vu s'invita devant ses yeux. Il le prit et le montra à Kakashi.

L'air expert, celui-ci ouvrit le sachet, renifla, puis le referma rapidement. D'après ce qu'il connaissait des substances illicites, il semblait bien que c'en fût une, et qu'il préférait ne pas la nommer. D'ailleurs, il en était incapable. Sasuke l'orientant dans l'hypothèse du cannabis lui forgea une idée. Mais il n'avait pas de certitude.

Il avait bien préparé sa visite. De son gilet, il tira un autre sachet et un élastique. Il fit glisser une petite quantité de poudre dans son sachet, le ferma à l'aide de son élastique, puis le cacha dans son gilet.

- Sasuke, tu peux chercher le sac que Naruto a pris lors de la dernière mission ? Juste pour voir s'il y a encore de son liquide.

- Hai.

Pendant que Sasuke s'exécutait, fouillant et remettant à sa place ce qu'il déplaçait, Kakashi, avec un dernier regard suspicieux, rangea le sachet de Naruto. Ceci fait, il se mit lui-même à des recherches : il passa tiroirs, armoires, et coins sombres en revue.

Le sac était dans la chambre de Naruto, à moitié éventré sur son lit, et son contenu s'éparpillait outrageusement. Les vêtements sales de Naruto avaient, depuis le retour, stagné dans leur crasse et Sasuke dut plus d'une fois cesser de respirer en les retournant.

Il trouva trois fioles, toutes trois pleines de ce liquide brunâtre. Il appela Kakashi.

- Oui, c'est cela. Visiblement, il n'en a pas consommé depuis la mission… Ou alors il s'en est procuré.

Sasuke frissonna. Ce qu'il pouvait être déprimant, ce ninja copieur, tout de même !

- Bon, mission accomplie. Je porterai l'échantillon au bureau des analyses le plus tôt possible. En attendant, on doit remettre tout en place.

Ils firent cela rapidement, se prenant la tête toutefois sur certains détails qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir respectés. Même si Naruto ne remarquerait probablement rien la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez lui parmi son inimaginable fatras, ils ne voulaient pas que leur visite fût soupçonnée.

- C'est quand même fou ce qu'il a pu mettre comme bazar en cinq jours…

Ceci fait, alors qu'ils époussetaient chacun leurs vêtements, ils sortirent fiers d'eux-mêmes… mais guère rassurés. Sasuke ferma la porte à clef. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Kakashi était parti sans l'attendre.

Il soupira, amusé. Qui avait bien pu éduquer son sensei, pour qu'il ne le saluât pas ?

Il se sentait léger d'être sorti de chez son ami. L'odeur était trop forte. Kakashi avait trouvé du lait copieusement caillé dans le frigo, et l'amoncellement de vêtement à l'état peu recommandable dans la chambre ne parfumait pas plus agréablement les lieux.

Avec un soupir, il rouvrit la porte et s'avança dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, et qui sait combien les mains d'un tel ninja pouvaient être fortes, il se mit à ranger. Il fit tourner une lessive, jeta les aliments qui auraient peut-être dû l'être depuis quelques jours – ou plus longtemps encore.

Enfin, il put partir. Direction : la foire, où certainement Naruto ne l'attendait pas. Il devait être pris dans ses attractions à tout avoir oublié. Sasuke sourit d'attendrissement : c'était un mignon petit être.

Arrivé à la foire, Sasuke avait encore à trouver Naruto. Ce ne devait pas être trop difficile, parmi tous ces gens aux allures réjouies : Naruto serait la seule personne à courir en tous sens sans but précis, il serait le seul avec le visage plissé en un sourire démesuré ; et peut-être sa chevelure soyeuse ondulant au gré des vents tel un érable en automne suffirait à l'éperdu à le retrouver.

Enfin, si toutefois l'on pouvait qualifier les poils rebelles de sa tignasse blonde d'une chevelure mais, supposons, c'était comme cela que Sasuke se la représentait.

Tout de même, Sasuke dut reconnaître au bout d'une demi-heure que la foire occupait un espace assez important. Autrement dit, il ne le trouva pas. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir parcouru tous les recoins sombres, parfois nauséabonds, de toutes les attractions, il s'était arrêté à chaque terrasse de bistrot pour voir si le blond n'y était pas.

Et bien non, il n'y était pas ou alors, pour un obscure raison, il se cachait sciemment aux yeux déçus du Ténébreux. Pourquoi ?

Une évidence apparut alors à Sasuke, tellement grande d'ailleurs qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu être si aveugle. Naruto n'avait été qu'une mascarade, ces derniers jours, que faux-semblants. Pourquoi lui, qui avait si bien pu faire souffrir l'Uchiwa avec seulement un ou deux regards, qui l'avait fait pleurer même plus que ce qu'il n'avait eu de larmes pour ses propres parents, qui avait en un instant détruit ce qui semblait être à Sasuke la force de sa vie, à savoir la préoccupation de venger son clan, s'en était-il tant rapproché ces derniers jours ? Ce ne pouvait être, ce que Sasuke avait tant voulu avoir le courage d'espérer, par amour ni par un quelconque souci d'être pardonné, ou de passer du temps avec un ami au bord de ce qu'il valait mieux taire.

Naruto n'avait donc eu comme raison de s'installer – provisoirement apparemment – chez Sasuke que celle de lui faire avouer ses sentiments, ou de l'espionner, car peut-être Konoha le surveillait ; mais cela semblait plus léger à l'Uchiwa qui demandait seulement que son cœur trop meurtri pour son jeune âge soit réconforté.

Donc il n'était pas allé à la foire. Il avait peut-être envoyé un clone, mais depuis le temps qu'il avait écrit son message, celui-ci avait pu se dissiper. Le vrai Naruto était resté chez l'Uchiwa, il l'avait espionné, surveillé, suivit. Iil avait assisté à la visite que Kakashi et lui-même avait rendue à son appartement. Il les avait vu le fouiller, subtiliser de sa drogue, et s'enfuir, rapidement pour l'un, et ranger innocemment ou amoureusement pour l'autre.

Désormais, il préparait sa vengeance. Peut-être même Sasuke n'avait-il déjà plus de demeure, partie en fumée.

Plutôt que d'y retourner, il se laissa guider par ses jambes au parc de tant de fois. Il s'assit sur le banc, puis rapidement s'y allongea en soupirant. Sa théorie, bien que peu réjouissante, se tenait. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange que Konoha ne lui ait pas prêté plus d'attention lorsqu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru. Mais là, tout s'expliquait : depuis le début, certainement, il était surveillé. Et peut-être que les événements imprévus de la dernière mission étaient en fait dus à une drogue qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter à son insu et, concoctée par l'Hokage même, il ne serait alors pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas sentie en buvant. Restait à trouver pourquoi.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva les jambes flageolantes sous le poids de ses sombres pensées, et, le visage en harmonie avec celles-ci, se dirigea à un terrain d'entraînement peu fréquenté. Il s'y défoula tout en poursuivant ses réflexions.

Ce devait être Kakashi, qui était son ancien sensei et son aîné, qui lui avait administré le produit. Naruto et Sakura n'auraient alors pas connaissance de ce fait, et ils avaient assisté à la scène en simples témoins. Mais alors, que Kakashi s'inquiète des frasques illicites du blond n'était pas attendu, car il administrait lui-même des drogues. Surtout, pour pouvoir contaminer la nourriture de ses élèves, il devait connaître leurs habitudes de vie, et alimentaires ce ne devait donc pas être lui.

Sakura était l'apprentie de l'Hokage, digne de confiance, douée en médecine. Elle aurait agit en toute discrétion, et la surprise et l'angoisse de Kakashi n'auraient alors pas été feintes lorsque Sasuke lui avait dévoilé la présence de drogue chez son ami.

Et Naruto lui-même… Bourreau des cœurs, d'ordinaire si insouciant mais le plus surprenant de tous les ninja ; et il entretenait de bonnes relations avec Tsunade. Cela expliquerait alors la présence de drogues chez lui, qu'il ne consommerait pas lui-même ; et rien n'aurait été dit à Kakashi puisqu'il avait semblé ignorer la présence de drogues chez Naruto.

Ce devait être lui.

Et la raison pour laquelle il aurait drogué l'Uchiwa… Oh, il devait sûrement avoir remarqué Itachi dans les parages, et avait préféré calmer le Ténébreux un moment. Son ancien frère était certainement de mèche avec Konoha ; son clan devait avoir été massacré pour Konoha. Il avait perdu ses parents pour Konoha.

Konoha avait tué ses parents. Konoha avait détruit sa vie.

Après un Chidori dont la puissance put étonner même Sasuke, il se mit à courir vers les portes du village. Le village était contre lui, manigançait dans son dos, et se jouait de ses sentiments, c'était insupportable. Il fuirait, vivrait dans la rue s'il le fallait, ou fonderait sa propre organisation de ninja déserteurs, dont le seul but serait de rétablir la justice sur la planète – en intégrant, innovatrice, la dimension peut-être niaise de l'amour.

Il courut, courut. Jamais le village ne lui avait semblé si long et pourtant, qui sait ce qu'il avait pu parcourir dans les refuges infinis d'Orochimaru ? Il courut, courut et ses pas le firent longer la foire.

Et ses pas le firent croiser quelqu'un. Cet homme se retourna, en même temps que Sasuke qui était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin s'arrêtait ; et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Sasuke tomba à terre en se perdant dans les yeux inquiets, intrigués et innocents, de la planète d'argile aux mers bleues. Il ressentait tant de choses en cet instant qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de penser. Il semblait en communion avec le néant, ou autre chose peut-être : mais cette chose ne pouvait décidément pas le faire pleurer.

Trop de douleur tuait-elle la douleur ? Ou n'était-ce pas de la douleur qu'il ressentait ?

- Sasuke ?

Devant des spasmes naissants, Sasuke plaqua ses mains au sol, sa force de ninja y creusant deux cratères. Mais malgré le mouvement de son buste vers le bas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur Naruto.

Celui-ci se précipita vers le ténébreux et posa une main dans son dos, sur son épaule, autour de ses hanches, dans son coup, sur sa cuisse gauche, sur sa main ; il parcourut le corps tremblant et soubresautant de toute son inquiétude. Après quelques spasmes qui lui firent mesurer la détresse de Sasuke, il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui partout où il le pouvait et, collant sa bouche aux deux oreilles de l'Uchiwa, il murmura quelques sons – ce n'étaient pas des mots, ou ils n'avaient aucun sens, ce qui comptait étant de combler le silence que la ruelle creusait autour d'eux.

Une fois de plus ou pour la première fois, mais cela n'avait d'importance ni aux yeux soucieux de Naruto ni à ceux clos de Sasuke, celui-ci s'évanouit dans les bras du blond et, le visage empli de compassion, un ange gardien porta Sasuke dans sa chambre.

Il le borda un instant. Oubliée la foire, oubliée l'allégresse. Désormais, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait tirée près du lit, il veillait son ami.

Une larme coula alors qu'un sourire attendri, un sourire de se sentir vivant se dessinait sur ses lèvres tendres. Et bientôt, plutôt que de s'en aller, peut-être pour mener sa mission de veilleur à son terme, peut-être pour son honneur, il se laissa tomber en avant. Ses fesses quittèrent la chaise comme son corps rejoignait dans le lit celui de Sasuke, et ses lèvres sereines se posèrent sur le front tiré de l'Uchiwa en même temps qu'une larme douce se fichait entre ses deux yeux.

On n'a pas toujours assez d'énergie pour remarquer qu'on se sert contre ceux qui vous aiment et on ne comprend pas toujours quels sont leurs sentiments.

Parfois, ce qu'on fait en dit long ; parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder.

* * *

><p>Le même sourire, celui d'un homme comblé, prit place sur le visage de Naruto lorsque Sasuke se réveilla. Ils étaient encore dans son lit mais, éveillé depuis quelque temps déjà, le blond s'était éloigné de son ami et avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant sur la cause des troubles de l'Uchiwa ; et c'est durant ses longues réflexions qu'il vit – lentement – un oeil s'ouvrir.<p>

Sasuke se resserra dans ses couvertures un instant en gémissant puis il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage souriant de Naruto. Tout avait l'air si simple avec lui…

C'est alors que les tristes pensées de Sasuke lui revinrent et mémoire et, tressaillant comme fouetté, il se mordit amèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ainsi, ses bonnes résolutions de quitter Konoha avaient toutes flanché en une fraction de seconde à la vue de Naruto, et il avait perdu connaissance.

Certainement, Naruto l'avait alors reconduit chez lui et veillé – c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer sa présence ici. Ou alors, il avait encore été drogué et peut-être, Naruto l'avait torturé, ou abusé de lui. Mais il ne se sentait aucune douleur : son corps semblait en paix, aussi écarta-t-il cette hypothèse.

Ouvrant les yeux et prenant le risque d'inspecter les lieux, il vit seulement de changé une chaise de son salon qui trônait, renversée, au milieu de la chambre. Et, quels que pussent être les changements, il était difficile pour Sasuke de les percevoir avec devant lui le regard inquiet et bienveillant de Naruto.

Oui, Naruto devait l'avoir veillé. Il avait pris soin de lui quand lui-même ne se suffisait pas. Il s'était préoccupé de son ami. C'était la seule chose possible. Evidemment, Sasuke se souvenait de toutes ses pensées terribles qui l'avaient animé, et poussé à fuir ; mais à présent qu'il était confronté à la réalité, aux beaux yeux d'azur de Naruto, toute sa haine ne pouvait que se dissiper.

Et il avait manqué de confiance envers Naruto… Il avait osé imaginé qu'il l'avait trahi, abusé, drogué, détesté.

- Désolé…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris que les premières paroles prononcées après son réveil furent de ce type. Il avait plutôt envisagé un ordinaire « bonjour », ou quelque chose dans ce style et après, mais pas forcément tout de suite, quelques explications. Et, peut-être, la seule façon de les faire comprendre serait un partage de plaisir charnel…

Cela avait provoqué une érection que, rougissant, il s'était empressé de faire taire.

- Je suis allé chez toi… Pour fouiller.

Il avait fermé les yeux à présent : probablement avait-il plus de facilité à parler sans voir le visage de Naruto.

- Parce que tu avais de la drogue et… Je… Pour vérifier. Parce que sinon, si tu te drogues, je… Tu ne vas pas. C'est pas… Moi, il faut pas. Enfin ça dépend, je ne sais pas tout mais Kakashi non plus et on va voir. Il faut pas que tu m'en veuilles, je fait ça parce que tu… ça ne va pas. Je ne veux pas…

Il inspira longuement, les yeux fuyant ses paroles.

- J'ai peur en fait.

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Sans doute n'était-il pas encore au courant de tout. Et puis, lui avait-on souvent dit, il n'était qu'un baka. Tout de même, il tâcha de suivre sans interrompre son ami.

- Tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai cru que t'étais mort. Il y avait du sang, mais c'était toi alors ça allait. Mais après j'ai vu Kakashi, on est allé chez toi. On a tout fouillé, et ça puait, et j'avais pas envie mais tu ne vas pas alors il faut. Kakashi a pris de la drogue avec lui, on va voir ce que c'est puis tu vas aller en prison et j'ai pas envie mais il faut…

Il tressauta ; Naruto le serra contre lui et colla son menton au front de Sasuke qui continuait à déblatérer plus ou moins dans le vide, vu que Naruto n'y comprenait rien.

- Mais j'ai cru que Konoha voulait me tuer. Alors j'ai voulu partir puis je t'ai vu, puis on est maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Sasuke pleurant état bien content d'avoir un torse sur lequel s'appuyer. Naruto, mi-compréhensif, laissa à Sasuke le temps de se remettre puis, lorsqu'il sembla d'appoint, le blond posa un léger baiser de réconfort sur le crâne de son ami, et s'éloigna du lit. Il redressa la chaise, s'assit dessus, et, une main de Sasuke dans la sienne, leurs regards enlacés, il lui demanda posément de recommencer.

Sasuke s'était repris ; aidé du sourire serein d'un ami bienveillant, il put expliquer plus correctement ce qui s'était passé.

Plus Uchiwa qu'Uchiwa, il fut pourtant incapable de lui narrer ses sentiments les plus profonds.

* * *

><p>- KA-KASHIIII !<p>

L'interpellé soupira. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors, plutôt que de répondre d'un cordial « oui », il se contenta de se retourner en laissant retomber les épaules.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit pour les NRAH !

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai à faire…

- Oh ! Tu tentes de te défiler ! Aurais-tu peur du challenge que je vais te proposer en guise de réparation ?

- Noooon… J'ai des échantillons à faire analyser.

- Encore ? L'autre ne t'as pas suffit ? Hé, mais que dirais-tu d'une autre course ? Le premier qui parvient à faire analyser ton échantillon ?

- Ecoute, Gai, c'est sérieux ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre du produit, et je n'en ai déjà pas énormément.

Soudain, Gai sembla devenir calme. Peut-être son intérieur bouillait-il, mais il en contenait alors la vapeur.

- De la drogue ?

- Je le crains.

- Toujours d'un jeune de ton équipe.

Kakashi baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

- Ok, je vais te laisser faire alors. Mais dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas que je t'assiste dans ton enquête ? Tu sembles bien préoccupé.

- C'est gentil. Mais… Je préfère garder un maximum de secret autour de l'affaire.

- Je comprends.

Ils se saluèrent et Kakashi repris sa route sous le regard curieux de Gai. Mais bientôt, à peine le ninja-copieur avait traversé une rue, son rival se précipita et l'arrêta.

- On en oublie mon défi, Kakashi ! Or tu savais bien que tu n'y échapperais pas !

- S'il te plaît…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te demander la Lune. En fait… J'ai remarqué que la fille du bureau des analyses, Anko…

- La dingue ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a paru sympathique. Mais justement, vu qu'elle est plutôt… bien faite, je te propose comme défi de devoir gagner ses faveurs… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Avec un clin d'œil espiègle, il se pencha vers son rival et, tout sourire, ajouta :

- Puisque tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine… Elle pourrait t'apprendre… Et tu en sortiras fort, bien plus que ce que tu n'es maintenant !

Kakashi soupira.

- Ouais, j'accepte. Si tu veux bien me laisser faire ce que je dois faire…

Il repartit et, quelques mètres derrière lui déjà, il entendit la voix victorieuse de Gai lui dire :

- Tu as un mois !

* * *

><p>L'allure faiblarde, Neji se promenait dans Konoha. Le soir était tombé, et lui couvert de bandages, aussi ne craignait-il pas que quelqu'un lui trouvât quelque ressemblance avec les membres de son clan.<p>

Il soupira. A présent qu'il était revenu – à l'insu de son plein gré – à Konoha, il se mordait les doigts d'avoir tenté de sauver le village de l'attaque ninja. Il était seul, à présent, puisqu'il s'était isolé de la troupe, et qu'à Konoha, il devait éviter les gens. Evidemment, il avait le droit de leur parler, même peut-être d'aller voir sa cousine ou son oncle ; mais son honneur noble, sa fierté aussi l'en empêchaient.

A Konoha, il ne connaissait, ou ne se souvenait, que des dirigeants, une partie de l'équipe sept et Lee. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir ni les uns ni les autres. Mais il se sentait seul. Il avait eu bien du mal à nouer le contact avec des gens, une fois qu'il avait déserté. Une année durant, il avait obtenu de se faire détester en échange de sa survie précaire et douloureuse les nuits d'hiver.

Et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était tombé. Il ne lui restait qu'à recommencer, à présent, à renouer avec ses anciens démons. Ne fût-ce que pour se trouver un lieu où dormir, puisqu'il n'avait plus en sa possession que les vêtements qui, l'avait-il appris, appartenaient à Sasuke. Autrefois si riche, il ne lui restait rien. Et il ne bénéficiait pas d'amis pour l'aider dans sa situation.

Le seul lieu où il pouvait dormir était l'hôpital. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il y rentrait pour ses repas, ou pour dormir, il lui rappelait toutes ses souffrances passées et il ressentait de plus en plus la honte d'en être dépendant. Qu'il était fier, ce jeune homme aux yeux blancs. Une perle rare, peut-être mais elle tellement rare qu'elle en était même solitaire… seule.

Marcher dans les rues, à un rythme certes lent mais réel, lui faisait du bien. Il revoyait des choses qui avaient changé depuis son départ. Il en revoyait d'autres : l'Ichiraku, où Naruto aimait tant aller se goinfrer de râmens ; quelques maisons de ninja qu'il avait vues, parfois, en allant les chercher pour une quelconque mission. Ainsi, il passa devant celle de Lee où les lumières éteintes n'avaient pas l'air joyeuses ; il longea également celle de l'Uchiwa. Il se surprit à penser que dans cette grande – immense – demeure, il y avait certainement une petite place pour lui. Qu'il pourrait, si le cœur de l'Uchiwa était aussi bon que Neji en avait eu l'impression lorsqu'il était encore cloué au sommeil, s'y installer un temps, pour quitter l'hôpital et là, après avoir retrouvé un travail, il payerait un loyer à Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voler de ses propres ailes. Sasuke serait alors le père qu'il n'avait pas assez eu : protecteur, mais dont on doit se séparer un jour. Neji s'était trop tôt séparé de son père. Sans doute était-ce pour compenser ce qu'il lui avait semblé être bon.

Mais il n'était pas question de destin, jamais, Naruto le lui avait prouvé.

Il s'arrêta un instant, le souffle court, et s'appuya contre la façade d'une maison anonyme. Il n'avait pas encore recouvré toutes ses forces : c'était étonnant ce qu'il avait pu perdre en une semaine. Peut-être qu'il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que son corps ne fût plus celui d'un ninja. Peut-être aurait-il dû le rester.

Ne rien faire l'ennuyait, lui qui avait tant dû se battre pour survivre alors, malgré les protestations de ses muscles se fatigant, il reprit sa route. Il se dirigeait vers quelque part, ailleurs, plus loin : cet endroit avait l'air intéressant.

Des voix retinrent son attention. Il s'arrêta un instant, et écouta. Là où il était, seul le silence de la soirée lui permettait de discerner des voix de plusieurs hommes, des cris de colère et des hoquets d'ivrognes, des rires gras et une femme en pleurs. Si son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il n'en avait certainement plus assez pour se battre. Alors, lentement, discrètement, il s'approcha des voix qu'il entendait.

De loin, il aperçut trois hommes et une femme d'après les silhouettes qu'il distinguait, les courbes qu'il voyait, elle devait être nue. L'un des hommes, brandissant une sorte de couteau plat à hauteur de ses hanches, semblait vouloir lui trancher la gorge.

Ce n'est qu'un minute plus tard, lorsqu'il compris ce que signifiaient les mouvements de va-et-vient que l'homme imprimait dans la gorge de la femme, que Neji fondit véritablement en colère. Il avait cru à des amis saouls qui s'amusaient entre eux ; il savait à présent que la femme ne faisait pas partie du groupe.

Ah, s'il n'avait pas volé au secours des villageois, ou s'il était resté à Konoha, il aurait pu aider la femme. Mais il n'était plus rien à présent, il ne pouvait faire qu'observer la scène de loin. Alors, il se jura qu'il reprendrait les entraînements de ninja, et qu'un jour il viendrait venger cette femme.

Il s'assit en seiza, prenant le temps de respecter ses genoux qui craquaient à pleins os, puis, les mains jointes, ferma les yeux. Il se concentra un instant, plusieurs minutes et enfin, prononça un mot :

- Byakugan !

Le monde lui sembla simple. Il comprenait tout, il savait tout. Il voyait tout. Oh, il avait oublié quelles sensations être Hyuuga procurait ! A présent, il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer de cela aussi longtemps.

Il se reprit bien vite et prêta attention aux quatre personnes. La femme, dont le visage tuméfié et couvert d'une espèce de pâte blanche n'avait finalement rien d'excitant ; et les hommes, leur membre turgescent à l'air se dandinant maladroitement autour du corps dénudé de leur Vénus occasionnelle.

Neji grava leur visage dans sa mémoire puis, il se releva, le souffle court, désactiva son Byakugan son trop devoir y penser tellement il était exténué. A peine capable de respirer, de marcher, il s'écarta de la scène qu'il venait d'analyser et retourna à l'hôpital.

Ce n'est qu'en s'endormant qu'il comprit ce qu'était cette pâte blanche. Oh non, jeune inconscient, ce n'était pas quelque désinfectant ! Non, ce n'était pas du maquillage ! C'était bien autre chose, qui fit tellement honte à Neji qu'il se demanda si les pulsions des hommes, si eux-mêmes, avaient leur place sur terre.

Attrapant l'objet de ces infamies qu'il lui était donné de posséder, il le serra de toutes ses forces éteintes, espérant ne jamais se prendre à décolorer ainsi le visage d'une pauvre et, sous la douleur, perdit connaissance.

Qu'importât, il était dans son lit.

Celui de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><em>Premièrement, et comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, je tiens à m'excuser de l'irrégularité crasse de mes publications. J'espère du moins que vous n'en perdez pas l'intérêt pour ma fic et que vous la lisez avec toujours autant de plaisir (ou de larmes lorsque tristesse il y a). Vous pouvez toujours commentez pour me le faire savoir, on sait jamais...<em>

_Deuxièmement, et vous ne vous en doutez certainement pas, je tiens également à m'excuser de la tournure que prend mon histoire. Je m'explique : en la commençant, j'avais pensé (imaginé ? Sot !) la terminer en moins de dix chapitres... J'ai été pris par les événements, mes personnages ne sont pas aussi concis que moi. Et à présent, arrivant de plus en plus à la fin, je me rends compte que le résumé que j'ai fait ne correspond(dra) plus vraiment à la trame exacte du récit.__ Je ne modifie rien pour l'instant (qui sait, peut-être en ai-je encore pour cent chapitres) mais je tenais à vous avertir - que vous ne déchantiez pas sans avoir été prévenus. Lorsque tout sera terminé, j'effectuerai les changements qui s'imposeront dans la présentation faite de l'histoire. _

_Je présente __encore__ mes excuses, espère que vous avez passé une agréable lecture (n'hésitez donc pas à commenter) et vous souhaite bien du plaisir dans la suite qui, je le crains, tardera (comme si souvent d'ailleurs). Mais l'espoir est permis !_

_Biz à tous !  
><em>


	20. Lorsque les jeux se jouent de vous

_Voilà la suite : amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 : S'amuser<span>

Naruto et Sasuke avait passé l'après-midi chez ce dernier, à jouer au shogi lorsque Naruto était fatigué de le refuser à Sasuke, dans le jardin intérieur de la grande demeure. Le blond préférait de loin observer les poissons dans l'étang, contempler leurs mouvements rapides, ou lents sots et pourtant efficaces, en témoignait qu'ils fussent encore en vie. Il s'était amusé lorsque Sasuke, les présentant nommément à son ami, en en désignant un l'avait frôlé du doigt. Alors, à la grande surprise Naruto, le poisson avait effectué un élégant bon hors de l'eau dans la précipitation, il avait même cogné le visage ébahi avant de replonger, éclaboussant les deux jeunes.

Naruto s'était tordu de rire et avait tenté, durant toute la demi-heure qui avait suivi, d'en toucher un lui-même. Hélas il n'y était pas parvenu, et c'est en boudant qu'il avait rejoint Sasuke devant son jeu de stratégie.

Le soir, Sasuke s'attela à ses fourneaux sous l'œil vigilant de Naruto. Il commentait, corrigeait parfois quelques détails afin que l'Uchiwa leur préparât un repas convenable. Le blond avait tiré une chaise, et, les jambes croisées, regardait vaguement Sasuke. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Il pensait à cette foire qu'il avait tant attendue, pendant onze mois, celle-là même qu'il avait pleurée lorsqu'il avait appris que son arrivée serait retardée à Konoha. A présent, avec les événements s'additionnant les uns aux autres, il semblait s'en éloigner toujours plus, à tel point qu'il se demandait quand il la reverrait… foire merveilleuse.

Alors qu'à cette heure, il devrait être accoudé à un bar, à manger de ces choses suintantes de graisse que l'on vend dans ces lieux, il se retrouvait assis, le visage à hauteur des fesses de Sasuke qui tentait vainement de lui cuisiner un repas qui soit sain.

Il soupira. Il allait encore manger ces aliments noirs que Sasuke préparait si bien.

- Et meeeerde…

Au moins, Sasuke s'en rendait compte.

Il se leva, un autre soupir aidant, et alla voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Un problème de riz. Décidément, le ténébreux se plaisait à calciner ses repas.

- Mais comment tu fais ? Tu vois pas que l'eau bout ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit de faire quand l'eau bout ?

Sasuke fit face à Naruto, le dépassant de quelques centimètres, et, les pieds joints, les mains accrochées dans le dos, baissa les yeux au sol en répondant faiblement.

- Mettre le riz et baisser le feu et compter dix minutes et goûter pour voir si c'est bon et si oui couper le feu.*

- Bah c'est pas plus compliqué ! Pourquoi tu le laisses cramer, alors ? Tu sais plus compter ?

Sasuke dansa sur un pied, le regard fuyant celui de Naruto.

- J'oublie…

- Baka.

Le blond sourit. Quel bêta ! Alors, cachant sa mauvaise humeur qui par ailleurs semblait évanouie, il prit les choses en main. D'un geste, il congédia Sasuke qui prit place sur la chaise et ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui lui était offert : Naruto cuisinant pour lui. Pour _eux _; mais, aurait-il voulu le croire, c'était une sorte de déjeuner en tête-à-tête qu'ils s'offraient là.

- Quand même, tu oublies oublie ton riz longtemps… Pour que toute l'eau s'évapore ou soit absorbée… t'es vraiment pas doué…

- Désolé.

Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin.

- 'Faut pas t'excuser pour ça. C'est pas ta faute si tu pourras jamais faire hôtelier.

- Si ! Tu le dis toi-même, il ne faut jamais se laisser abattre ! Tel est ton nindô !

- Ouais… en attendant, c'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras déposer ta candidature !

Sasuke ne répondit rien, cela n'étant pas nécessaire. Il préférait profiter de la vue : Naruto semblait à son élément. Il était avec un léger sourire, encore occupé à se moquer du Ténébreux dans ses rares pensées et lui l'observait. C'était un bel adolescent, et, vu l'homme qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir, la femme qu'il trouvera devra certainement elle aussi magnifique.

Ainsi, même poussé par son chagrin du cœur, Sasuke ne pourrait faire payer Naruto en le faisant cocu. Il trouvait les femmes – les filles, les hommes de sexe féminin comme il préférait se convaincre – laides. Molles. Rebondissantes de partout et là où il avait tant de fois entendu Kiba s'extasier sur de magnifiques courbes, lui ne voyait que des sachets de yaourt

Il y préférait nettement les muscles solides et rassurant de Naruto. De Lee, aussi mais lui n'avait pas ce regard qui pouvait le faire frémir sans avoir besoin d'y penser.

Le repas prêt, Naruto s'installa aux côtés de Sasuke à table et posa les plats. Il les servit généreusement de légumes, suivant les conseils de l'Uchiwa, afin qu'ils ne manquassent pas de vitamines, ce qui était à ses dires dangereux peu de viande, puisque, selon lui, leur alimentation était trop riche en protéines animales. Devant les grimaces de Naruto, il s'empressa d'expliquer que c'était Sakura qui lui avait appris tout cela la veille, comme ils s'étaient croisés par hasard, et que, dans l'optique de manger mieux, il suivait ses instructions à la lettre. Le blond n'était pas habitué à tous ces plats sains, lui préférait ses traditionnelles râmens. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'y ferait.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé lorsque Naruto se mit à distribuer le riz, dont la moitié était noircie. Ils échangèrent seulement un regard. Sasuke, l'air désolé, comme pleurant sur son triste sort, avait l'air tellement impuissant que Naruto dut se résoudre à prendre lui-même ce qui risquait fort de ne pas avoir bon goût. Déjà qu'il était déçu de ne pas manger à la foire… Mais Sasuke avait l'air tellement faible devant lui ! Alors, c'est avec un regard assuré qu'il se servit, s'imposant lui-même la corvée de manger ce riz, et il donna ensuite le meilleur à son ami.

Toutefois, les grimaces dégoûtées et les regards de reproche que Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer à Sasuke lui firent regretter de n'avoir pas pris sur lui. Il n'aimait pas – non, pas du tout – que Naruto lui reprochât quoi que ce soit et cela valait certainement un repas.

Le lendemain arriva. Quelques nuages blancs parsemaient le ciel mais ils pouvaient sembler ombrager la Terre plus qu'une nuit orageuse où les éclairs ne permettent pas de deviner les rares silhouettes alentours.

- Vendre les tickets à la maison hantée.

Cette fois, il réfléchit vraiment. Cette proposition était justifiée. Cela se tenait.

- Il reste tout de même le risque que tu perdes connaissance.

- Pas si je reste assis toute la journée à me tourner les pouces.

Il rit un peu avant de se reprendre le sourire aux lèvres, il lâcha d'un ton vague :

- Tu sais au moins ce qui t'attend.

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis avec vous. J'ai pu voir ce que tout le monde fait.

Il ne répondit pas : sa main sous le menton ne l'aidait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Puis, il l'ôta, réprimant un frisson là où la peau était désormais nue. Il faisait froid là où ils parlaient.

- Je crains toujours que tu perdes les pédales.

- Je n'en ai pas la force. Au pire, je perdrai connaissance et quelqu'un du personnel – ou un client – viendra rapidement le signaler pour qu'on me remplace.

Le sourire malicieux, il ajouta :

- Et donc, tout ce temps que j'aurai passé à vendre des tickets sera pour les caisses. Je peux encore être rentable.

- Hmm. Ca m'ennuie de te faire bosser, vu ce qui s'est passé. Les autres ne parlent pas de toi en bien. Alors, même s'ils voyaient que ton état s'aggrave, ils seraient encore capables de te laisser moisir. Et de toute façon, c'est prendre des risques pour ta santé.

- Ma vie est terminée, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu es trop jeune pour savoir cela. Tu es trop beau. Trop intelligent.

Il écarquilla les yeux : un idée – sans doute terrible – lui avait germé.

- Je peux… Me prostituer. P… Pour des sadiques. Ils n'auraient pas de mal à… à me dominer… et me faire souffrir.

- C'est hors de question. Pas pour ton corps, ta tête. Si tu avais été en bonne santé, peut-être mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de t'abîmer – tu es bien fait et loin d'être sot, ce serait risquer de te perdre. Et là, ta vie serait finie avant ton âge.

- Alors acceptez que je revienne vendre les tickets. Me prostituer, je n'ai qu'à me promener en petite tenue le soir pour le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de patron.

- Hmm…

Il fronça les sourcils, se gratta le menton, le cou. Puis, il se leva, toisa d'un air soucieux celui qui voulait tant se faire engager il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis se rassis.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu commences après-demain, si tu sais venir il faut de toute façon qu'on monte l'attraction.

Avec un regard sérieux et profond vers le jeune, il ajouta :

- Tu n'auras qu'une demi paye pour commencer, parce que tu me forces et que je suis le patron. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

A moitié courbé comme subissant une douleur sourde, le postulant quitta les lieux.

C'était de la drogue. Cette poudre blanche. Sasuke avait vu juste : du cannabis.

Le rapport avait été remis à Kakashi en même temps qu'un regard suspicieux. Et, après lui avoir laissé le temps de parcourir la feuille du regard, on l'avait avertit qu'il aurait à s'expliquer. Qu'il devrait dire d'où provenait cette drogue, et comment il se l'était procurée.

Il n'avait pas une seule seconde envisagé qu'on pût retourner l'affaire contre lui à présent, il n'était plus question d'en douter. On l'avait bloqué à Konoha. Dispensé de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre : c'eût été des vacances s'il n'avait pas cette crainte d'être arrêté à tout instant pour un interrogatoire.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Tsunade de cette affaire de cannabis, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas lui apporter d'aide là-dessus : on lui refusait toute entrevue avec l'Hokage. Il était suspecté de deal, et l'on craignait qu'il soit dangereux et qu'il tente de l'assassiner.

Il était allé voir Anko le matin. Elle lui avait remis le dossier et demandé de la suivre. Ce qu'il avait fait elle l'avait mené dans une autre pièce où plusieurs ANBU l'attendaient. On l'avait informé des tenants de cette affaire.

Il vaquait à présent au gré des rues, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait faire. On le prenait pour un dealer. Naruto, lui, se droguait. Son ancien sensei et chef de l'équipe risquait de faire de la prison à cause de cela.

S'il comprit bien vite qu'il lui fallait faire pénétrer les enquêteurs dans l'appartement de Naruto, il mit du temps à accepter cette décision. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à exécuter si brutalement son équipe. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Il leur avait fallut du temps avant qu'ils ne se soudassent, mais, à présent, pour rien au monde ils ne se sépareraient. Ils voulaient toujours faire leurs missions ensemble. Lorsque l'un deux partaient, le plus souvent Naruto avec Jiraya-sama, les autres le suivaient jusqu'aux portes du village railleurs, ils le taquinaient gentiment si eux restaient en congé. Puis, lorsqu'il revenait, ils s'étreignaient amicalement ou vantaient leurs nouvelles capacités. Ils avaient tous trois le goût du progrès, et ils ne perdaient pas une minute à s'améliorer.

Pour rien au monde Kakashi n'aurait mis fin à cela.

Ils y étaient. Tous les deux. Enfin. Et à présent, ils auraient pu se demander pourquoi il leur avait fallu tant de larmes avant d'y aller. Mais aucun ne le fit. Ils avaient mieux : passer ce temps ensemble, heureux.

Naruto à la foire Sasuke derrière à le regarder s'extasier, à contempler son regard infiniment reconnaissant lorsqu'il lui payait une attraction ou une glace. Ce jour aurait pu durer leur vie qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas plaints. Mais, plutôt que de pleurer qu'il ait une fin, ils se réjouissaient qu'il ait lieu.

Naruto emmenait Sasuke partout où il le pouvait, et, s'enthousiasmant de n'importe quoi, criait pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre malgré la distance que ses longues enjambées installaient. Il laissait à Sasuke le soin de le rattraper, en général pour lui proposer un tour dans une ou l'autre attraction mais, souvent, celui-ci refusait. Si Naruto insistait, il lui payait l'attraction. Il ne le faisait pas pour ses beaux yeux et ils l'étaient… Il voulait être seul.

Oui, ils étaient heureux, le ciel était léger, surplombant leur tête. Et Sasuke se sentait bien, au soleil, à laisser ses cheveux ténébrer lorsqu'il se sentait convoité du regard. Il était comblé d'observer Naruto tout sourire, de l'entendre bouder quelques secondes et le pardonner après. Ce petit blond était agréable à regarder.

Il arrivait même que, lorsqu'il jugeait que Sasuke avançait par trop lentement, il lui prenne la main, le bras ou le col, et le tire derrière lui en grommelant.

Et Sasuke profitait de ces contacts. Il s'en grisait. Il lui vint même l'idée de traînailler pour forcer Naruto à venir le pousser. Pour attirer son attention… en vain. La foire, la foire, et les amis passaient après. Quels qu'ils fussent.

En fait, il voulait lui parler. Lui avouer. Car dans cette journée qui se voulait sans peines, il lui apparaissait que Naruto était dans de bonnes dispositions pour l'entendre. Que, une fois que Sasuke aurait finit de parler, le blond ne s'énerverait pas comme il le faisait parfois mais qu'il reste calme, et, sans crier, sans rire, avec toute l'amitié du monde, le console.

Il n'y avait pas même l'ombre d'un doute, l'ombre d'un espoir. Mais – du moins l'espérait-il – parler serait utile, aiderait le ténébreux dans sa lourde tâche que d'aimer quelqu'un en retour. Quelqu'un d'autre.

- Naruto…

Le blond ne l'entendit pas. Il était trop loin, occupé, accompagné de moult cris, à comparer les prix des tortillas que vendait le brave homme derrière son comptoir.

Le cœur de Sasuke avait battu pour rien : ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Peut-être bientôt ? En soupirant, il se plaça derrière Naruto, les mains dans les poches, le regard au loin. Il préparait son texte en attendant que son ami choisisse ce qu'il allait manger.

Il mettait trop de temps.

- Laisse, je paye.

- C'est vrai ?

Avec une moue résignée, Sasuke sortit son portefeuille, qui souffrait ce jour-là.

- Merci ! C'est vraiment gentil !

- Ouais…

Le vendeur compta les pièces et servit les deux jeunes, amusé.

- Voilà pour vous ! Ce sera tout ?

Naruto lui fit un sourire radieux.

- Oui, merci. Au revoir !

Occupé avec un autre client, l'homme lui répondit d'un regard de toutes façon, Naruto était déjà en train d'expérimenter la chaleur de sa nourriture.

Sasuke lui fit face, l'air grave.

- On peut parler ?

- Si tu veux.

Il enfourna un premier tortillas, et, se brûlant, se mit à grimacer et souffler à tout va pour préserver ses papilles gustatives. Sasuke soupira.

- Sérieusement.

- Mais je t'écoute !

Ses yeux ne regardaient pas Sasuke. Il venait de repérer, derrière lui, quelque chose de fort intéressant. Avec un grand sourire, il dit :

- Allons nous asseoir.

D'un pas joyeux, il se mit en route. Sasuke le suivait, plus sombre, maintenant la distance entre eux. Ils s'étaient tus. Puis Naruto s'arrêta devant l'attraction qu'il avait repérée. Sasuke, suivant son regard, baissa les yeux. Il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Moi, je m'offre un tour. Tu montes avec ?

Un regard noir le transperça.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Je peux payer, si tu veux.

Le brun soupira.

- C'est pas ça le problème…

- Eh bein, viens ! Ca soulage ! On oublie tout quand on est dans un de ces trucs-là !

- Mouais…

Sans rien ajouter, Naruto se mit dans la file, à quelques mètres de là. Il lança un dernier regard à Sasuke. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, ce qui était presque interdit dans une foire. Il y avait tant à faire !

Ce regard ne dura pas plus de temps que ce qu'il ne fallut avant que des cris retentissent. La tête de Naruto fit volte-face sur son corps qui peinait à suivre le mouvement, ainsi qu'un sourire exalté se peignait sur son visage. Elle avait l'air terrifiante, cette attraction. Ce serait génial. La file avança, lentement. Il pressait les gens devant lui. Des glapissements de joie s'échappaient de sa bouche lorsqu'un cri de frayeur lui parvenait. Non qu'il fût sadique – ou sado-masochiste plutôt – mais que quand même !

- Bonjour. Je vous écoute.

- Oui, euh… Une place pour ici, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, bien… Vous avez des réductions ?

Naruto sentit un poids sur son coude. Il se tourna : c'était Sasuke.

- Je suis avec lui… Deux places.

- Tu viens quand même ?

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la foraine. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Réductions ?

Naruto brandit une manche retroussée.

- J'ai le bracelet machin…

Et, à nouveau interrogeant Sasuke du regard, il laissa retomber son bras.

- Donc voilà.

La femme calcula, demanda une somme que Naruto paya. Puis, après avoir pris leur ticket, ils s'écartèrent, laissant de la place au couple derrière eux, et s'approchèrent de l'attraction.

- T'avais pas l'air de vouloir venir, pourtant.

Sasuke le regarda longuement, puis posa son regard sur les visages terrorisés de ceux qui étaient montés dans la machine infernale. Il murmura :

- Si ça peut me faire oublier…

Naruto soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Sasuke fit un sourire désabusé.

- Déjà, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Si ! On en a déjà parlé !

- Ouais…

- Je te dis que je t'écoute ! Alors, dis quelque chose !

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit soudain à battre une valse à mille temps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et, sous l'effet de l'angoisse, il déglutit. Ses yeux voguèrent un certain temps avant de se reposer sur un Naruto qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

- J'ai…

Il mâchouilla un instant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu te souviens quand je suis parti chez Orochimaru ?

Naruto fit des grands yeux et donna une légère claque à son ami.

- Evidemment que je me souviens ! Je te rappelle que y'en a qui ont failli mourir pour toi !

Sasuke se fit petit.

- Désolé…

- Y'a intérêt.

Silence.

- J'ai jamais expliqué pourquoi je suis revenu.

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se ravisa.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi ? On te manquait ?

- Oui…

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration.

- Beaucoup.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il attendait qu'il ajoutât quelque chose, peut-être. En tout cas, il écoutait. Mais vu que Sasuke se taisait également, il réfléchit. Le fait que quelqu'un manque à Sasuke l'avait fait renoncer à tuer son frère. Ou avait laissé la priorité à autre chose que la vengeance.

Naruto lui fin un clin d'œil avec un immense sourire narquois.

- T'es amoureux ? C'est ça ? De qui ?

Le brun baissa les yeux à ses pieds.

- J'ai peur… que ça passe pas… quand je lui dirai.

- Bein dis-moi qui c'est ! Je pourrai peut-être t'aider !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. Son monologue était partit en fumée, brûlé par les yeux océans de Naruto qui le noyait de sourires complices. Il devait tout réinventer, trouver une stratégie qui lui permette d'avouer son tendre secret en douceur, sans pour autant le faire trop souffrir. Ne pas se forcer : telle était la contrainte qui le retenait. Car que Naruto le rejette, après tout ce dont il avait rêvé, lui ferait trop de mal alors, il fallait que ça se fût fait dans le calme. Ne pas se forcer.

Il ne supporterait pas que la tension d'avant son aveu se mêle à la détresse de n'être pas aimé. Et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire lorsque son cœur le poussait à agir !

Devant eux, la barrière s'ouvrit, laissant sortir des gens aux jambes flageolantes. Certains s'arrêtaient après quelques mètres seulement, se serrant aux barrières avec encore une grimace de frayeur ou un visage blême. D'autres, plus courageux peut-être, s'avançaient plus loin, traversaient la foule mais c'était de nouveau pour s'arrêter et haleter, les mains sur les genoux. Une jeune fille se perdant en gloussement tomba même aux pieds de Sasuke. Son copain, ou celui qui semblait l'être, se pencha alors pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses talons mais il ne la regarda pas. Son regard était rivé sur Sasuke. Et quand ils reprirent leur chemin, il lui murmura en le bousculant :

- T'as pas intérêt à la mater. Je te pète la gueule quand tu veux.

Mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas et c'est sans penser à ces civils ignorants du danger que représentait une menace faite à l'Uchiwa qu'il s'avança, à la suite de Naruto, dans l'engin diabolique. Il contemplait la machine avec les joues pâles.

- T'es sûr que…

- Hein ?

- C'est… pas un peu haut ?

- Bah si ! Sinon c'est pas drôle !

- Oui mais euh…

Il leva les yeux à l'extrémité de l'attraction en la désigna de doigt puis abaissa son regard vers sa base.

- Quand même, quoi.

- T'as peur ? Sasuke se dégonfle ?

Naruto enfourna son dernier tortilla, sauta pieds joints dans son siège et se sangla solidement, un sourire à la fois moqueur et extasié aux lèvres. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui hésitait à le suivre.

- J'ai payé ta place !

Alors, contraint par son honneur qui lui interdisait d'ignorer ce qu'on lui offrait, poussé par sa propre fierté qui ne pouvait pas le laisser écouter sa peur, et désireux d'oublier un instant ses peines, il s'assit brutalement dans son siège et s'attacha rageusement.

- Tu vois que tu peux.

Le forain passa et récupéra les tickets qui les autorisaient à entrer puis il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien attachés. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke alors, de sa poigne de fer, il se mit à l'écraser, à le compresser sous l'anse de sécurité. Et ce n'est qu'après que le Ténébreux eut les poumons vides qu'il se décida enfin à le laisser en paix.

Les mains solidement accrochées à ses sangles, Sasuke semblait plongé dans une sorte de prière : pâle à marmonner dans sa barbe. Il était en colère de s'être montré faible, et, à présent que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Naruto ne pouvant pas le voir à cause des anses qui les stabilisaient, il se laissait aller à parler dans le vide, à voix basse, et à s'infliger un sermon digne de ceux de l'Hokage.

Il fut coupé au milieu d'une de ses phrases par des bruits de ferrailles. Le moteur s'était mit en route. Comme pour compenser cette activité soudaine, son diaphragme se tut. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils démarrèrent juste après… lentement…

- Quand même, quoi.

La bouche était sèche.

Une main douce et bronzée se posa sur la sienne lorsque leurs pieds décollèrent et qu'ils entamèrent une montée vertigineuse vers, lui avait-on dit, quelque amusement. Ca ne se passerait certainement pas comme on le lui avait dit.

* * *

><p><em>* Je ne sais pas du tout comment on cuisine du riz… Alors ne suivez pas les instructions du connaisseur !<em>


	21. Ca ne peut pas toujours être pire

_Comme je l'ai dit, faites-moi savoir que l'histoire se traîne... Faites-le moi sentir jusque dans mes rêves, que je sente au plus profond de mon pain que je vous oublie... faites-moi pleurer le manque que je vous fais vivre...  
><em>

_A moins que vous ne vouliez pas la suite ? J'espère en tout cas que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux à vous arracher les cheveux durant tous ces longues semaines où je ne publie rien..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, dussé-je m'adresser aux mânes de l'intérêt, bonne lecture !_

Et si vous n'avez pas compris la dernière phrase...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 : Ca ne peut pas toujours être pire. <span>

Sasuke ne put respirer durant toute l'attraction.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin Il prit brusquement une grande bouffée d'oxygène, se recolorant les joues, et, comme les connexions nerveuses de son cerveau se remettaient en place, il se mit à réfléchir.

Premier constat : il n'avait rien oublié de ses problèmes. Il avait seulement en plus la honte d'être terrorisé c'était la deuxième constatation qu'il fit. Comment un ninja, de son rang en plus, pouvait subir tant de peur avec une si simple attraction ? Ses capacités physiques l'avaient entraîné aux grandes vitesses et aux sauts dans le vide. D'accord, dans ses chutes, ses courses, il n'allait pas aussi rapidement que ce qui l'avait blêmi. Mais la différence n'était pas si grande. Et, lors d'une mission, il était maître de lui-même sanglé comme il l'était, il ne lui était permis que d'assister. Il ne lui était pas donné de se réceptionner pour amortir une quelconque chute.

Il n'y avait tout de même pas de quoi en faire pâlir l'Uchiwa plus que n'importe quel civil il aurait d'ailleurs dû trouver cela amusant, vivifiant, comme Naruto, dont il percevait les gloussements, avait dû le trouver.

Soit le fait d'être enfermé, donc esclave de son destin ou de ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui, lui était insupportable, impossible, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant connaissant le personnage, soit il était faible.

C'était surtout ce qu'il craignait : être faible. Il avait un clan à venger. Un homme à tuer. Une vie à honorer. Comment le pourrait-il s'il était incapable d'aller dans un jouet de forain ? Nombreux sont les gens, les civils, qui s'y rendent sans crainte et lui en ferait des cauchemars ?

Même assis et attaché, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à se libérer des entraves de protection.

- Youf ! Ca décoiffe !

Une main serra celle de Sasuke c'est alors seulement qu'il prit conscience qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâchée durant toute l'attraction. Un contact, simple, suffisant.

- Ca va ?

A côté de lui, Naruto se contorsionnait pour arriver à voir Sasuke. Ses mouvements faisaient bouger leurs sièges.

Sasuke soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Laisse-moi…

- Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Cela l'arrangeait que Naruto n'ait pas compris ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'aurait assailli de questions bouillonnantes Sasuke voulait être seul. Prendre du temps pour lui.

Cette attraction ne lui avait rien fait oublier. Pire : elle avait fait tomber les résolutions qu'il s'était forcé à prendre. Il ne parlerait donc jamais…

Les yeux toujours clos, il repris ses réflexions là où Naruto les avaient interrompues. Il n'avait même pas le courage de n'importe quel homme. Il n'avait pas cette force de prononcer quelques mots – en trois seulement, tout serait fini. Tout serait fini s'il avait cette force. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore moins à présent qu'il avait perdu son souffle.

Cet amour l'épuisait. De jours en jours, il lui ôtait sa volonté. Il l'affaiblissait. Sasuke était faible. Et bientôt, ce moment était d'ailleurs certainement déjà passé, il n'aurait plus la puissance de vaincre son frère. Son cœur guimauve entiché d'un blond généreux causerait sa perte.

Il aurait bien voulu qu'une larme coulât à sa joue, juste symboliquement, lorsqu'il murmura pour lui ces mots. Peut-être que si Naruto les avait entendus, les choses seraient allées mieux ? Qu'il se serait immédiatement battu pour aider son ami – au nom de leur amitié, de Konoha, des oeufs d'escargots ?

- Je dois quitter Konoha…

Ou juste pour l'aider ?

Naruto se stoppa rapidement à la vue de l'air morose inchangé de Sasuke. Juste le temps de quitter les lieux, prendre un petit peu de recul pour faire un bilan des malheurs qu'ils avaient payés et bavarder gaiement entre amis ça ne se déroula pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Son air s'assombrit et il fit face à Sasuke, ennuyé.

- T'as pas oublié ?

Un visage triste et pâle lui répondit.

- Tu veux refaire un tour ?

Sasuke sourit en coin, presque malgré son humeur.

- Tu comprends pas, hein…

- Mais quoi ?

Le ténébreux prit une profonde inspiration pour regonfler son courage. Il se mit à marcher, lentement.

- Je veux pas oublier. Je veux juste parler.

- Et bien parle.

Il secoua la tête puis la laissa tomber en expirant.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Mais oui !

Sasuke leva les yeux pour vérifier. Le regard du blond était au loin et ses lèvres se plissaient en une extase contenue. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à accélérer le pas. Sasuke fut bientôt relégué au second plan, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

- S'il te plaît…

Un chien battu suivait péniblement Naruto. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, devant un guichet pour une autre attraction. Il n'y avait que la file entre lui et elle. L'idylle était possible.

- Tu viens aussi ?

Sasuke attrapa son bras. Des larmes amères flouaient sa vue.

- Naruto…

- Quoi ? Tu veux encore parler ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Et bien parle !

- Tu m'écoutes pas ! Je te demande depuis tantôt de t'arrêter mais tu t'en fous de ce que j'ai à dire !

Naruto se retourna brusquement.

- Mais TU VAS ARRETER avec ça ? Evidemment que je m'en fous. Tu dis rien ! Tu geins comme Sakura quand tu la regardes de travers ! J'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose, moi ! Je suis pas dans ce qu'on appelle une _foire_ pour rien ! J'ai envie de m'amuser. Alors t'es bien gentil, mais je vais pas passer ma journée à pleurer pour que toi tu t'arrêtes !

Il soupira en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke.

- Dis tout d'un coup ou ne dis rien, mais tu nous emmerdes tous les deux avec tes conneries.

Et d'ajouter, devant des larmes qui s'annonçaient :

- S'cuse moi mais je suis pas un saint non plus.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu y ressembles, alors. »

Sasuke se félicita d'avoir gardé cette pensée pour lui.

Il était maintenant lancé. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, sous peines de s'attirer les foudres magnifiques de Naruto. Avec une grande inspiration, il se redressa alors, chassa les mains de Naruto sur ses épaules et dessouda sa lèvre inférieure aux dents cannibales.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, au risque de pleurer encore longtemps du regard qu'il sentait venir. Il hoqueta brisé dans son élan, il replongea aussitôt la tête dans le sol. C'était un faux départ.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix et Naruto, bien qu'inquiet, s'impatientait. Piteusement, faiblement, la tête basse, il vida ses poumons pour parler des restes d'air qu'il lui restait.

- Je t'aime.

Enfin.

Il éclatait en de francs sanglots tandis que Naruto l'attirait à lui et le serrait maternellement. C'était dit. C'était fait. C'était fini. Son cœur s'était arrêté, son diaphragme avait perdu le réflexe de le faire respirer. Mais c'était sans importance. Des jours nouveaux venaient à lui. Naruto l'avait accepté. Il l'avait recueilli.

Il sentit un nez fin se poser contre sa tempe.

- C'est tout ?

En reniflant, il hocha la tête. Naruto le recula de quelques centimètres – juste assez pour voir le noir de ses yeux.

- Y'a rien de plus ?

- C'est déjà pas mal…

- Mais y'a rien qu'est censé venir là après ?

Sasuke crispa une main tressautante sur le pull de Naruto.

- Non…

- T'avais rien d'autre à dire ?

Cette fois, c'est Sasuke qui s'éloigna Naruto ne le retint pas.

- Non.

Le blond le lâcha en le regardant avec dégoût les larmes étaient expliquées à présent.

- Donc tu me fais chier avec tes jérémiades depuis deux heures juste pour me dire ça ?

Un frisson parcourut l'être entier de Sasuke qui abandonna ce dont il n'avait depuis longtemps plus eu l'espoir de profiter.

- S'il te plaît… Dis pas trop fort…

- OUAIS MAIS MERDE ! TU FAIS CHIER AUSSI ! T'as bien foiré ma journée ! Tu te rends pas compte que depuis ce matin que tu traînes la patte, moi j'essaye de garder un peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe ? Que moi j'essaye qu'on s'amuse quand même, même si MONSIEUR Sasuke, MONSIEUR toi-même fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour chialer à tour de bras ?

Il soupira rageusement.

- Foire. _F-o-i-r-e_. A mon avis, même le dico te parlera d'amusement à la _foire_. Pas de gémissements perpétuels ! Tu crois que moi j'ennuie tout le monde avec mes problèmes ? Ouais t'es amoureux, et alors ! Tu crois que je ressens rien pour personne, moi ? Que j'ai que mes râmens dans la vie ?

Sasuke ne disait rien. Il fallait garder de la force pour dormir cette nuit mais cela semblait for compromis.

- Que ça soit Sakura, ou Mamie-Tsunade, ou moi ou même Ero-sennin, je m'en fous ! Le monde entier s'en fout ! Il va pas tourner moins rond parce que t'as un petit bobo à ton cœucœur ! Alors excuse-moi mais J'en ai rien à FOUTRE DE TON TRUC !

S'il avait été quelqu'un de mauvais, il aurait certainement craché à ses pieds. Mais il n'en était pas. Il se contenta de se remettre dans la file en évacuant les curieux aux moyens de regards courroucés.

Sasuke parla. Faible derrière ses mots durs.

- En tout cas, j'espère que si un jour t'as une copine, tu lui diras pas ça après sa déclaration ! Que si t'as quelqu'un en vue, tu te calmes un peu pour la laisser parler ! Que t'écoutes ce que les gens ont à te dire… Parce que tu sais toi aussi que ça peut être douloureux, ces choses que les gens n'imaginent pas chez nous. Les gens te croient trop con pour avoir des sentiments, et moi trop ténébreux pour faire autre chose que le glaçon.

Naruto lui tournait toujours le dos : plus que le faire déprimer, cela énerva l'Uchiwa qui prit sa manche et le retourna violemment.

- TU M'ECOUTES ? Tu plairais jamais à personne si t'es pas capable d'être un peu gentil ! Alors si moi je crèverai tout seul dans mon coin, toi tu te suicideras parce que les gens te détesteront ! Y'a pas moyen de t'apprécier si t'es comme ça !

Naruto le gifla.

- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE PLAIS PAS AUX PEDALES ! Y'a que des filles dans ma vie !

Les gens autour s'étaient tus, et heureusement, se serait dit Sasuke s'il n'avait pas pris la fuite, qu'il n'y connaissait personne.

L'angoisse de parler avait laissé sa place à un autre monde.

Kakashi fut rapidement appelé au bureau des analyses, avec quelques membres de l'ANBU pour le surveiller. Anko se tenait, droite, en robe blanche, devant lui, l'air sérieux. C'était assez étonnant mais elle se relâcha vite.

- Bon, tu es donc entré en possession de cannabis. Tu possèdes également un produit liquide d'identité inconnue. Pour cela, tu risques quelques amusements dans les prisons, avec certainement peu de visites puisque tu n'es pas marié.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de poursuivre.

- A moins que tu nous dises d'où tu tires ça, et surtout qu'on soit assuré que cela ne t'appartenait en fait pas. Autrement dit, que tu aies commis un vol – il te resteras à nous dire qui. Dans ce cas, tu auras une amende à payer mais c'est déjà mieux que quelques années de solitude, non ?

Elle s'assit sur son bureau en croisant les jambes.

- Concrètement, on t'écoute. Et si tu réponds pas, Ibiki se chargera de toi.

Elle claqua les doigts en indiquant aux ANBUs de poursuivre, et, après avoir lancé le dossier qu'elle tenait en main à côté d'elle, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Tout cela ne la concernait pas.

L'homme se plaça devant Kakashi et les autres l'entourèrent étroitement.

- Répondez à nos questions par _oui_ ou par _non_.

Il laissa s'écouler un court silence, histoire de laisser au ninja-copieur le temps de digérer cette légère information. Celui-ci soupira, préférant se taire, n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir jamais été aussi lent à la compréhension.

Anko se releva et poussa l'homme qui lui cachait la vue de Kakashi. Imitant sa voix, elle demanda :

- _D'où tenez-vous cette drogue_ ?

Elle fit une claque amicale à Kakashi avant de retourner s'asseoir en rigolant. Il sourit.

- Non.

- Silence ! Vous parlerez quand on vous l'aura demandé.

Ils se remirent en place.

- Avouez-vous être en possession de cannabis ?

Kakashi prit le temps avant de répondre sans doute la réponse ne lui convenait-elle pas totalement.

- Non.

- Vous a-t-on confié cette drogue ?

- Non.

- Avez-vous dérobé cette drogue ?

Il dansa sur ses pieds.

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent.

- Vous pouvez donner des réponses ouvertes.

Encore un instant avant de poursuivre.

- A qui avez-vous dérobé cette drogue ?

Et merde.

C'était ce qu'il craignait : qu'on le fasse accuser son petit Naruto. Qu'on lui fasse prendre des risques. Il s'était tant battu pour son équipe ! Elle qui avait failli mourir après le départ de Sasuke, que l'Hokage avait pu sauver bien que l'effectif eût été changé de moitié, elle qui avait vécu tant de choses jusqu'à maintenant… Juste pour un jeune petit qui semblait trop peu sage, il allait devoir mettre fin à tout ça.

- Naruto…

Il dodelina la tête, mécontent, pessimiste.

- Uzumaki.

Ils se regardèrent Anko se releva de son bureau et se ficha devant Kakashi. Les ANBUs la laissèrent faire, craignant peut-être que la maîtresse des lieux n'ait un accès d'hystérie.

- Le petit blond ? Le fils de Yondaime ?

Kakashi baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

- Il se drogue ?

- Je sais pas… J'en sais rien.

Il entendait des crissements dans son dos. Quelqu'un prenait note. Il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux de tout dire maintenant, d'une seule traite, que les choses soient claires dès le départ.

- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer se droguer, mais… Ces choses qu'il trimballe… ce liquide brun… Je sais pas ce qu'il en fait. Le cannabis, on l'a trouvé dans une armoire…

- Vous nous la montrerez.

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- En même temps, il doit savoir que s'il prend de la drogue, il n'a aucune chance d'être Hokage un jour, ce qui est son rêve le plus cher. J'attendais les résultats de l'autre analyse avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, mais il semblerait que vous ayez été plus rapides que moi…

- Quand avez-vous eu vos premiers doutes ?

- Sakura Haruno, qui fait partie de mon équipe avec Naruto et Sasuke Uchiwa, m'a une fois avoué avoir trouvé quelque chose étrange dans le sac de mission de Naruto. Elle en avait goûté une gorgée et avait perdu en partie le contrôle de son chakra. Elle m'a ensuite exposé ses doutes – et demandé de faire mon possible pour conserver l'équipe sept. J'ai alors commencé à enquêter dans mon coin.

« En fait, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il prenne des substances illicites. Il n'est pas si stupide. Il a toujours été turbulent depuis sa naissance, agité, à courir partout je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de drogue pour s'amuser de tout et de rien. En même temps, il a eu beaucoup de mal à être reconnu, donc ce ne…

- Ne nous racontez pas sa vie, s'il vous plaît, venez à l'essentiel. Qu'avez-vous trouvé chez lui ?

- Le cannabis et trois fioles de liquide brun – je n'ai pas vérifié si c'était le même, mais c'est attendu.

- Quand avez-vous pris connaissance de cela ?

- Il y a une dizaine de jours.

- Bien. Vous nous mènerez à son appartement et nous présenterez les lieux. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez disposer. Au revoir.

Déçu de la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais satisfait au moins qu'ils n'aient pas parlé encore de condamnation, il quitta les lieux.

- Kakashou ?

Kakashi se retourna, surpris d'entendre la voix d'Anko dans son dos. Il était à peine sorti de bâtiment qu'elle l'était également il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle reste avec les ANBUs pour discuter boulot.

Il tomba nez à nez avec elle et sauta vivement en arrière.

- 'Faut pas t'inquiéter. C'est des braves types. Ils vont bien faire leur boulot.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, sur les côtés, puis reporta son regard sur l'analyste.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je redoute que mon équipe sept rende l'âme…

- C'est vrai que si Naruto vole en cage, ça fera plus long feu !

- Merci des encouragements.

Elle s'approcha un peu.

- En même temps, il est temps que tu la dissolves, non ? Sasuke Uchiwa est déjà très bon, Sakura aussi je suppose, puisque c'est l'apprentie de Tsunade, Naruto pareil. De toute façon, s'il va en prison, c'est plus la peine d'attendre !

Kakashi retint une grimace.

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi. Les règles sont les règles. Ils doivent être Jounin tous les trois.

- Tous les deux.

Il tiqua.

- Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il est blanc.

Elle pouffa.

- Ses narines, certainement.

Kakashi soupira. Elle était ennuyante. L'air mauvais, il précisa :

- Blanc comme neige.

Elle n'ajouta rien, tourna seulement les talons, laissant Kakashi planté au milieu du décor. Elle fit quelques pas, et, avant de passer la porte, claqua un talon au sol en se stoppant.

- J'étais venue te proposer un peu d'aide… Mais si tu m'engueules, il vaut mieux pas espérer !

Et elle disparu dans le bâtiment. Kakashi contempla un instant le vide qu'elle laissait en tâchant de comprendre ce qu'elle racontait encore. Peut-être encore un accès de folie ?

Ou peut-être qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle voulait l'aider. Ou proposait seulement son aide mais ça revenait à peu près au même. Mais alors, comment voulait-elle l'aider ? Comment le pouvait-elle ? Kakashi ne doutait pas que cette personne excentrique ait plus d'un tour dans son sac quand bien même, à quoi leur serviraient-ils ? Il se sentait impuissant face aux lois de Konoha et ses services secrets. Il ne pouvait qu'assister à la dissolution de son équipe, l'emprisonnement de la tempête souriante, et les risques qu'il encourrait lui-même d'avoir commis un vol lui passait au-delà de la tête.

On lui avait promis une amende mais l'état n'accepterait pas d'avoir un voyou comme Jounin pour instruire ses rejetons. Ca ne lui ferait pas une bonne réputation et il devrait alors se trouver un autre boulot…

Faute d'une femme douce à qui se confier, il se mit en quête de Gai.

Abattu. Anéanti. Vidé. Exténué. Démoralisé. Misérable.

Nul.

A peine après avoir quitté la foire, il s'était adossé contre un mur et, sans qu'il commandât quoi que ce soit, ses jambes s'étaient pliées pour le mener au sol. Il rejoignait ses semblables, les vers dont personne ne voulait. C'était si simple de se laisser aller.

Il était en boule contre le mur, les mains jointes à son visage. Et pleurait. Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait encore versées s'écoulaient inlassablement. Il lui semblait qu'il ne lui en restait plus pour longtemps. Que bientôt, le flux se tarirait. Que bientôt, il ne pleurerait plus. C'était comme ces lois physiques qui régissent le monde, dont personne ne se soucie vraiment mais qui dirige les actes de chacun. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus de la valeur exacte de la gravité que du cours certain de ses lamentations. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus moyen qu'il larmoie d'autre chose qu'un vent frais dans ses yeux fatigués après un réveil nébuleux. Le monde était ainsi fait. Bientôt, ce serait la larme qui vide le vase. La coupe, vide. Il aurait alors perdu à jamais son sens aigu des sentiments. Incapable d'être triste, il serait enfin libéré des détours qui l'éloignaient de son ultime vengeance.

Konoha lui aurait-elle donc été bénéfique ? Quitterait-il un jour le village caché du feu plus fort qu'il n'y était entré ?

Plusieurs fois, il avait envisagé – il l'avait même tenté, puisqu'il l'aurait fait si son cœur ne s'était pas heurté à une barrière dorée – de quitter le village. Il avait craint que sa présence n'y causât sa perte, la perte de l'honneur de son clan. La défaite face à son frère déchu. A présent, s'il était effectivement impossible qu'il fondît une fois de plus en larmes, il n'aurait plus à regretter sa présence à Konoha.

Juste à souffrir dans son coin. Si les larmes de son corps s'étaient asséchées, son cœur n'en serait pas pour autant sec de sentiments. Le ténébreux n'était pas aussi glacial que tant l'aimaient. Il n'était pas inaccessible, seulement… amoureux et c'était là le nœud du problème.

Il était seul. Il vivait seul. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui, nulle part. Si cette absence lui offrait une liberté exceptionnelle, elle n'était pas idéale pour son réconfort. Il lui restait Lee mais, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, celui-ci partait en mission. A présent, Sasuke ignorait s'il était revenu ou pas. Et il n'avait pas l'envie, ou la force peut-être, de placer des espoirs dans une probabilité. Il ne se rendrait pas chez lui pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas encore rentré à la maison.

Car si l'espoir fait vivre, l'espoir déçu tue. Sasuke entrait seulement dans une sorte de coma, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se porter le coup de grâce. Tenait-il à la vie ? Il n'avait rien. Il n'avait pas de but, seulement ce frère à exterminer, mais rien au-delà. Toute sa vie n'était construite qu'autour de deux instants, la vengeance et son amour déchanté pour Naruto, si bien qu'une fois que l'autre serait survenu, il ne lui resterait rien. A moitié mort à présent, il le serait complètement. Alors quoi ? Il devrait se rebâtir, se construire une autre identité, pour se nourrir d'autres espérances ? Avoir des objectifs qui le poussent à aller plus loin ? Déjà que la vengeance n'était pas du plus noble…

Le suicide serait peut-être la meilleure manière de quitter Konoha. Mais n'honorerait pas plus son clan que ce que son frère avait fait avant lui.

C'était à ça qu'étaient vouées leurs existences, à eux deux Uchiwa ? Leur talent inné comme leur naissance étaient destinés à l'opprobre ? L'ancienne police de Konoha faisait pâle figure devant son propre déshonneur.

- Sasuke-kun ?

Des pas s'approchèrent du cocon qu'il s'était formé contre le mur froid. Larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas lever la tête de ses genoux protecteurs. Il avait au moins cette chance : pouvoir compter sur lui-même pour se défendre. Du moins, quand son bourreau préféré n'était pas de la partie.

Il cessa les mouvements qu'il avait entamé, plusieurs minutes auparavant, pour se rassurer. Ces caresses affectueuses que ses mains lui avaient prodigué à son insu lui manquèrent rapidement. Il était immobile. En boule. Dans la rue. En public. Un Uchiwa.

La voix se fit plus anxieuse, cassée.

- Sasuke-kun ?

En tout cas, ce n'était pas Naruto. C'était une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas Lee non plus moins bonne nouvelle. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne se souciait guère qu'on se moquât de lui si quelqu'un venait à apercevoir ses larmes franches. Il voulait seulement être seul. C'était si facile de se laisser aller !

Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main inquiète se posa sur son épaule. Malgré lui, il leva les yeux. C'était Sakura. Il ne tarda pas à enfouir à nouveau la tête dans ses genoux, et l'ignora.

- Sasuke-kun !

Il sentit quelques mouvements, et devina à l'oreille que Sakura s'agenouillait devant lui. Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules à présent, et tentait doucement de le faire se montrer.

Il avait l'impression d'être une taupe, chassée dans son terrier. Il n'aimait pas cela.

- QUOI ?

Son air furieux ne dura pas longtemps, peu crédible devant la tristesse qu'exprimait l'humidité de son visage entier.

- Désolé…

Sakura fit des yeux ronds il ne le remarqua pas. Les siens étaient dans le vague, perdus à errer sans fin là où il n'y avait rien. Il ne voyait rien du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'en sentait rien. N'entendait rien.

Il sentit à peine Sakura le prendre dans ses bras, princesse charmante venue sauver le pauvre prince emprisonné par un dragon aux yeux semblables au ciel dans la plus haute tour de ses sentiments.

Elle l'amena chez lui, sauta sur le toit et le posa dans cette cour intérieur qu'elle n'avait que rarement – ou jamais ? – vue. Sasuke était secouru par Sakura, le fort aidé par l'hystérique. Si cela ne l'inquiétait pas à ce moment, si sa faiblesse n'était pas le centre de ses préoccupations, il sentait bien de là où il était qu'il s'en voudrait plus tard. Et il ne pensa pas à ces bras tendres et aimants qui le posèrent calmement dans l'herbe douce.

Il s'en voudrait plus tard. De s'être laissé allé. Et il se demanderait longuement pourquoi un simple amour l'avait tant anéanti. Il n'avait pas à être si pathétique pour ses simples sentiments.

Konoha l'avait encore drogué, ce devait être cela. Mais pour l'instant, il tâchait uniquement de reprendre ses esprits et faire face au monde réel.


	22. Sortir des décombres

Chapter 22 : Sortir des décombres

Le visage de Naruto semblait définitivement assombri depuis que Sasuke était parti. Même s'il n'avait fait que traîner la patte et geindre pauvrement, sa présence l'agréait. Etait-ce cela, un ami, quelqu'un dont on apprécie la compagnie quelle qu'en soit l'humeur ? Quelqu'un que l'on peut voir en colère ou en pleurs, partager son émotion, sa détresse, tout en en étant heureux ?

Naruto n'avait peut-être pas autant d'amis qu'il le disait.

Sa présence lui manquait. C'était tout de même plus chouette à deux, la foire. Même si Sasuke n'était que rarement monté avec lui dans les attractions, même s'il ne partageait pas autant que Naruto sa bonne humeur, celui-ci regrettait qu'il fût parti.

Et puis… Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dit ce qui avait fait fuir Sasuke. De s'être énervé comme il l'avait fait. Heureusement, à sa souvenance, il n'avait rien dit qui pût convaincre leur public que Sasuke fût homosexuel… Il aurait pu s'en douter, sans plus.

En tout cas, maintenant, tout était clair. Il comprenait à présent ces comportements étranges qu'avait plusieurs fois eus son ami, en particulier depuis le retour de leur dernière mission. Ces crises qu'il avait piquées. Ces gestes, ces phrases parfois déplacées. Et lui qui voulait – pour son simple plaisir – que Sasuke et lui s'échangeassent à nouveau ces caresses qui leur avaient fait tant de bien… Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sasuke puisse ressentir ces choses-là en plus que lui.

Même en amour, Sasuke devançait Naruto quoi qu'il eût dit, il n'était encore sous le charme de personne. Sakura ? C'était pour la forme ! Sa folle passion l'avait quitté, et il savait désormais qu'elle n'avait jamais été franche, sincère, exacte. Son éternel rival le serait-il à jamais ?

Il espérait en tout cas n'avoir pas perdu cet ami, alors qu'il venait de comprendre le sens de la véritable amitié.

En s'achetant une babiole d'une inutilité totale, il sentit que l'absence brutale de Sasuke nuisait aussi à son portefeuille.

Il déambulait à présent au gré des rues et des trajectoires que la foule nombreuse imposait. Il n'avait que faire : sa bonne humeur était passée, et il connaissait à présent toutes les attractions que proposait la foire. Le moment qu'il préférait durant ces trente jours de fête, à savoir découvrir toutes ces choses dont il pourrait profiter pendant un moi, était révolu. L'extase première avait laissé place à une pleine satisfaction. Il était repu.

Enfin… S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute. Pauvre Sasuke…

Tandis que ses pas le menaient hors de la foire, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit son –ancien ? – ami. Qu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru car quelqu'un en particulier lui manquait. C'était donc lui. Sasuke avait renoncé à sa vengeance dans le seul but de retrouver Naruto.

Ainsi, c'était le blond qui avait véritablement vaincu Orochimaru. Et, comme il l'avait si souvent dit, le foyer de Sasuke était là où on pensait à lui. Là où il était chéri là où lui-même chérissait. Les discours que Naruto avait tenus jusque là n'avaient pas servi à rien. Il avait récupéré son ami.

Son ami ? L'étaient-ils depuis si longtemps déjà ? Depuis combien de temps se voilaient-ils la face ? Depuis combien de temps Naruto ne comprenait-il pas le lien qui l'unissait vraiment à Sasuke ?

Il était aveugle. Et, de par ses nombreuses lectures, il avait appris que l'amour rendait aveugle.

Ne voyait-il rien par amour ? Aimait-il Sasuke ? Ou ce sentiment de tous temps chanté pouvait rendre aveugle l'être aimé et non aimant ?

Pour Sasuke, il en vint à espérer que ce que ce dernier ressentait pour Naruto était réciproque. Pauvre Sasuke. Pauvre Uchiwa. Pauvre petit être, sans autre défense que son air glacial, mais si frêle en dedans.

Sasuke reprit rapidement ses esprits, et c'est en s'énervant qu'il se défit de l'étreinte de Sakura. Elle se mit dans un coin en attendant que ça passe.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ca va aller de me prendre comme ça dans tes bras ? Depuis quand tu fais ça ?

Il ne s'attarda pas longuement sur le sujet Sakura le vit à l'air mélancolique qu'il prit bientôt. Elle tenta une approche discrète comme Sasuke s'isolait déjà près de son étang et plongeait des yeux noirs dans l'eau poissonneuse.

Il ne bougea as lorsqu'elle se mit à son côté, ni lorsqu'à son tour elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son reflet. Elle ignorait ce que regardait Sasuke elle regardait son image floue en s'interrogeant sur les causes de son apparente tristesse.

Elle retint un sourire en coin quand elle remarqua que le glaçon ténébreux était triste, avait des sentiments, les laissait s'exprimer. Ce n'était pas par moquerie, non plutôt une satisfaction que quelque chose fût venu à bout de son masque impassible. Mais l'heure ne semblait pas à la légère plaisanterie, aussi garda-t-elle ce commentaire pour elle – ou pour plus tard.

Ils étaient deux, têtes baissées, côtes à côte, les pieds risquant à chaque instant de fondre dans l'eau si le sol meuble venait à s'ébouler, un jeune homme, une jeune femme, silencieux comme les poissons qu'il observait. Un vent léger, coupé par les murs de la maison, faisait onduler leurs cheveux. Un oiseau chantait l'été qui faisait miroiter ses plumes au soleil, à moins que quelque nuage n'en gâchât la prise.

Un bruit. Quelque chose était tombé dans l'eau, et à présent des cercles concentriques en définissaient le lieu exact. Le paysage semblait irréel dans l'eau troublée, de même que le visage du jeune homme. Sa voisine écarquilla des yeux, surprise dans sa muette adoration. Le visage de son voisin ne lui apparaissait plus dans cette eau qui formait des ondes s'échappant de ses yeux sombres.

Une larme, seule, avait quitté ses yeux rougis un hoquet lui était échappé lorsque le son de sa chute lui était parvenu.

Amicalement, depuis près d'une heure qu'il lui semblait être là à ne rien faire, seulement apporter son soutien et épuiser ses jambes, elle leva – lentement, craignant que la solennité du moment ne se brisât – et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il leva la tête et la regarda. Prenant le temps. Ses yeux exprimaient tant de chose que la jeune femme ne put en saisir que l'importance. Puis, sans baisser son regard, maintenant entre eux ce lien visuel, leurs yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, il se laissa aller à elle. Sa main droite encadrant sa hanche, l'autre prenant le haut de son bras, sans émettre la moindre force, il s'en approcha. C'était comme si la gravité était devenue horizontale, son accélération immensément douce et calme. Elle lui proposait de tomber plutôt que de l'y forcer il n'y voyait rien à redire.

La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé tout ce temps qu'il avait fallu à son compagnon pour se serrer contre elle. Celui-ci, une fois solidement blotti, plia les genoux, et, l'asseyant tendrement, se lova contre le corps qui lui prodiguait ce peu de tendresse. Il posa doucement sa joue contre le haut de la poitrine de son amie, profitant des bercements de ses respirations, et du confort moelleux de sa poitrine. Le bas de son visage était enfoui entre deux seins protecteurs si la jeune femme rougit en retenant des réactions qu'elle devinait inappropriées, elle savait, malgré l'adolescence qui torturait ses hormones, qu'il n'était pas lieu de perversion. Elle-même ne ressentait pas la moindre excitation, seulement ce besoin maternel peut-être de secourir un enfant peiné. Bientôt, comme elle s'attachait à ces émotions d'une vérité fulgurante, elle senti un mince filet d'eau ruisseler le long de sa peau jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements s'en imprégnassent totalement.

Elle se mit alors en mouvement, poser une main sur le crâne de jeune homme, l'autre se baladant sur son corps triste, et le berça tendrement en fredonnant une douce chanson qu'on lui avait chantée naguère. Elle se mit bientôt à pleurer elle aussi, pas des larmes si amères et tourmentées que celles qu'elle recevait directement sur son cœur, mais toutes aussi adéquates. Empathie ? Elle était happée par ces pleurs sourds qui perçaient le nid provisoire dans lequel, enfin, se déchargeait pleinement Sasuke.

Sasuke était allé prendre une douche, bien froide, salvatrice, pour se changer les idées Sakura l'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait su taire momentanément ses interrogations. Elle attendait.

De son côté, Sasuke maudissait la nature d'avoir inventé l'eau froide il maudissait son esprit d'en avoir besoin. Mais cela le rafraîchissait. Grâce à elle, il pensait à autre chose que ses problèmes quotidiens.

Lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé, l'esprit encore clair de sa dispute et embrumé de sentiments, il avait eu une dernière pensée pour Naruto. L'Uchiwa, nu, avait vu son corps dans le grand miroir qui trônait dans sa salle de bain, et imaginé ce monde exquis qu'aurait pu lui offrir le blond. Il s'était observé curieusement, tâchant de trouver ce qui plaisait tant à certaines – et pas assez à d'autres. Son regard ténébreux souligné de mornes cernes ? Ses muscles jeunes et vigoureux ? Cette chair entre ses cuisses ?

Elle ne devait pas vraiment attirer Naruto…

Il était alors entré sous sa douche, et en avait immédiatement baissé la température. La froideur subite lui avait coupé la respiration quelques secondes. Ensuite, il n'avait plus été qu'un corps sale à laver, vide, de plus en plus heureux au fur et à mesure que les crasses s'échappaient. Plus d'inquiétude autre qu'attraper un rhume s'il restait trop longtemps.

Frissonnant, il sorti, se sécha rapidement et enfila un pantalon. Il serait mieux torse nu pour jouir de l'air chaud qui venait le caresser chaleureusement. La sensation de froid qui persistait serait bientôt vaincue, en toute sérénité, par l'été naissant. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, les cheveux encore mouillés, et alla rejoindre Sakura dans le salon.

De fines gouttes d'eau coulaient de son crâne et longeaient ses muscles séduisants avant de se perdre dans le boxer qui dépassait de son pantalon. Que ce fût de dos, de face, même de profil ses abdominaux n'était pas moins soulignés d'éclats argentés que ses biceps forts ou ses élégants dorsaux. Autant d'eau semblait suivre le ruisseau d'ordinaire à sec qui, partant du cou, suivant ses pectoraux, retardé à la fin par quelques poils nés de la main du bon Dieu, rejoignait l'objet d'ultimes convoitises, que le creux de sa colonne vertébrale encadrée d'une chair puissante.

Sakura baissa vivement la tête en le voyant arriver, à la fois pour cacher son visage rougissant et l'empêcher de rougir trop. Ah, si elle pouvait contrôler ses érubescences ! Elle pourrait alors noyer son regard dans l'eau du torse de Sasuke. Enfin… Elle se concentra, souffla, puis releva la tête.

Sasuke avait allumé la radio et s'était assis dans un fauteuil en face de Sakura. Il n'avait apparemment rien remarqué elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle se força à ne regarder que son visage, ou dévier ses yeux dès qu'ils se posaient plus bas que son menton. L'Instant s'en était allé. Sasuke n'avait plus besoin de réconfort, ou d'une autre sorte peut-être : la faiblesse l'avait quitté comme ces saletés que la douche avait décollées de son corps.

Il s'était avachi confortablement dans le fauteuil, un bras nu longeant paresseusement l'accoudoir boursouflé, la jambe gauche repliée en équerre sur la droite. Ses cheveux s'égouttaient lentement sur le dossier, et, de temps à autre, il se voyait obligé de chasser une goutte impertinente de son visage pâle. Elles le gênaient. Sa main droite s'endormait paisiblement derrière sa nuque humide.

Il ne disait rien, Sakura non plus. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Parfois, son regard se posait sur elle. Elle frissonnait alors. A quoi pensait-il ? Elle se demandait si elle était liée aux pleurs qu'elle avait consolés. Elle se doutait que son silence témoignait d'une certaine honte. C'était probablement vrai.

Sasuke n'était pas pressé. De la radio s'échappait un fond sonore calme. Le silence ainsi comblé, la porte-fenêtre, par laquelle ils étaient rentrés plus tôt, laissée ouverte, aérait la pièce du souffle chaud de l'été. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

La douche lui avait fait prendre distance des événements. C'était comme si une semaine ou un mois s'était écoulé. A présent, il avait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, il serait à nouveau amené à endurer ce que son cœur décidait, mais il avait le temps. Rien ne pouvait altérer l'agréable sensation du vent sur sa peau mouillée.

Il savait aussi que Sakura ne tiendrait plus longtemps et qu'elle l'interrogerait. Il devinait qu'elle se retenait à ses regards furtifs. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Evidemment, lorsqu'il lui annoncerait s'être entiché du boulet de service, elle serait – entre autre – surprise. Elle ne s'attendrait pas à cela. Et il s'amusait de sa réaction. Sa groupie la plus fervente devrait revoir ses plans. Quoique… Peut-être se montrerait-elle plus compréhensive ?

Il avait prévu de lui révéler. Ce n'était pas exactement un projet qu'il avait, seulement la suite des événements. Ca ne le dérangeait pas et il lui devait bien ça d'avoir été sa mère de quelques instants.

Près d'une heure, tout de même.

- Euh…

Il leva la tête : elle se mettait à parler. Elle regardait fixement une armoire, à un bon mètre de Sasuke, les joues roses. Elle était embêtée de ce qu'elle allait dire. Certainement demander des explications au plus insondable des hommes, au plus ténébreux des ténébreux. Il sourit discrètement en s'offrant ces quelques fleurs. C'était tout de même agréable de se savoir beau.

Comme elle ne continuait pas, et après un regard intrigué vers l'armoire dont Sakura se passionnait, il se mit à profiter de la vue sur son jardin intérieur. Le luxe aussi avait des bons côtés et, même s'il ne vivait pas de caviar et d'argenterie, les grands espaces laissés à sa solitude lui convenaient. Il contemplait toujours sa demeure sombre avec la même satisfaction, une pointe de tristesse qu'elle fût vide d'Uchiwas, mais tout de même content de la voir porter la même expression que lui : solitude chérie, mélancolie.

- Tu veux bien mettre un Tee-shirt ?

Sa tête voltigea dans la direction de Sakura, et ses yeux soudainement grands ouverts s'exorbitaient à vouloir l'atteindre sans qu'il dût se lever. Le reste de son corps n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. On eût dit une poule en marche… assise dans son fauteuil.

Le brusque geste de Sasuke avait fait dévier le regard concentré de Sakura vers lui. Elle l'observa sans rien dire. Puis, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent une fois encore sur le superbe torse abandonné à ses regards intéressés, elle rougit de plus belle c'est en la voyant détourner son attention et la porter sur l'armoire ordinaire que Sasuke comprit enfin ce que signifiaient ces regards en coin depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il rougit à son tour et se leva maladroitement.

- Hem… Oui, euh… Je vais… en chercher un.

Il quitta la pièce en dansant sur ses pieds, ne sachant où se mettre dans cette maison qu'il connaissait si bien. Le visage cramoisi, il cogna le pied contre le chambranle de la porte, se retourna comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis reparti, les poumons vides à vouloir dissimuler son corps dénudé.

- Désolé… J'avais pas pensé à ça.

Sakura n'entendit que des marmonnements de la dernière phrase, qu'il avait prononcée trop bas pour qu'elle pût comprendre. Mais les joues rouges de Sasuke lui en indiquaient la teneur générale, de même que sa maladresse subite.

Aussi puissants ninja qu'ils étaient tous deux, aussi ténébreux que l'un deux pouvait l'être, ils n'en restaient pas moins des adolescents sans expérience et chargés de pudeur. En tout cas, Sakura ne s'en plaindrait pas.

Lorsqu'il revint, le torse couvert cette fois-ci, et s'assit dans le même fauteuil qu'avant, l'on pouvait sentir à sa position crispée qu'il n'était pas encore remit de sa gêne. Ce ne serait pas l'idéal pour l'interrogatoire.

Il attendait, une fois encore, que Sakura ouvrît la bouche. C'était à elle de poser des questions. Ainsi, elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir… et Sasuke ne dirait pas ce qu'il préférait tout de même taire.

En tout cas, il était bien moins agréable de rester sans bouger sans sentir les souffles de l'été sur son corps. Il avait bien mis ce tee-shirt parce qu'on le lui avait demandé. S'il avait été seul, c'est sans se poser une seule question qu'il l'aurait ôté et envoyé voltiger dans les airs jusqu'à cette chaise qui traînait à côté du divan. De plus, pressé peut-être de couvrir son corps, il n'avait pas pensé à essuyer l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux à présent, celle-ci faisait coller le vêtement à sa peau.

Lui qui avait espéré se réchauffer dans l'air chaud… c'était raté. Il se leva à nouveau, suivit du regard interrogateur de Sakura, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Là, il ôta le vêtement inopportun, enfila une chemise dont il ne fit pas les boutons du haut, afin de laisser l'air circuler entre le textile et sa peau, et enfila un pull dont le col audacieusement échancré ne le réchaufferait pas plus qu'il ne le désirait. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, frotta énergiquement un essuie à son crâne mouillé, puis rejoignit Sakura dans le salon. Il put enfin s'asseoir en sachant que tout était bien fait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que Sakura choisit pour ouvrir sa bouche depuis si longtemps close.

- Ton problème, là… C'est en rapport avec la mission ?

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers elle, lentement. Il se demandait pourquoi une telle question – bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement hors sujet – était la première que posait Sakura. Son plus grand souci n'était-il pas de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi il avait eu tant besoin d'aide ? Enfin, il la laissait poser les questions, il répondrait. Aussi surprenantes fussent-elles.

C'est alors qu'il vit qu'y répondre n'était pas si simple. Il avait certainement été drogué durant la mission. Alors, si c'était le cas, était-ce une crise provoquée par des sentiments trop violents, ou seulement une dose administrée trop importante ? Et cette fois-ci encore, il lui semblait étonnant qu'il ait été si faible pour un simple problème de cœur. L'amour, il en avait toujours entendu parler l'amour rend sot, l'amour rend aveugle, et les amours impossibles mais que quelqu'un fût détruit à ce point… Il avait du moins imaginé que ces souffrances que les poètes décrivaient ne fussent qu'effets dramatiques. Pas qu'en aimant une asymptote, le choc pût faire perdre connaissance.

Donc si c'était de la drogue là aussi… Oui, c'était lié. Sinon, que répondre ?

Il savait en tout cas que s'il avait été exempt de sentiments, il aurait peut-être craqué, mais pas pleuré au nom de Naruto. Amour il y avait. Il répondit donc, conscient que Sakura attendait sa réponse.

- Oui.

L'enveloppe charnelle de Sakura sembla se dégonfler à cette réponse. Pourquoi avoir posé cette question si la réponse était si terrible ? Comme vidée, elle murmura quelques mots encore, le souffle court, l'intonation haletante, suffisamment fort pour que Sasuke entende :

- Tu te drogues quand même pas ?

L'Uchiwa dut contrôler un haussement de sourcils : là aussi, la question le surprenait. D'où sortait-elle cette idée ? Avait-elle entendu, au coin d'une rue, une conversation à ce sujet qu'il avait eue avec Naruto ou Kakashi ?

En tout cas, il savait désormais que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait drogué. Restait deux membres de l'équipe à passer au crible, et un seul – du moins l'espérait-il – à détester.

- Pas que je sache.

Elle sourit à la formulation qu'il avait utilisée mais il n'avait pu s'exprimer autrement sans avoir le sentiment de mentir. Il hésita un instant à poser une question lui-même, puis se lança :

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sakura lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac de Naruto : les trois fioles d'huile. Elle lui parla de ses appréhensions, de l'enquête qu'avait entamée Kakashi-sensei, des risques qu'encourrait Naruto. Sasuke la coupa quand il sentit qu'elle en avait pour longtemps encore.

- Je sais tout ça, tu sais. J'ai même une longueur d'avance…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase plus sombrement. Sakura, devinant que tout n'était pas pour le mieux, lui enjoignit de continuer. Elle devait, ou voulait savoir. Sa curiosité comme son inquiétude étaient atteintes par ces bestioles aux piqûres desquelles elle réagissait fort.

- J'ai passé une nuit chez lui, il y a peu…

- Il m'a raconté.

Un regard noir la punit de l'avoir coupé. Mais il fut bientôt relégué à l'observation de ses souvenirs.

- Et bien, par hasard, quand je cherchais de quoi manger, j'ai ouvert un tiroir… Il y avait un petit sachet avec de la poudre dedans. Bien fermé, tu vois le genre. J'en ai pris un peu sur une cuillère, pour voir…

- De la drogue aussi ?

- J'espère que non… Enfin, j'ai rangé tout ça. Et je ne te dis pas la réaction de Naruto quand il a vu que j'avais mis la table alors qu'il dormait encore ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il craignait… Peut-être que je découvre ça…

Ils furent tous deux parcourus de frissons. Les yeux de Sakura étaient embués :

- Naruto…

- J'ai montré ça à Kakashi qui m'a parlé des flacons, et à présent il investigue.

Sa voix grave s'éteignit doucement dans le silence profond que leurs tristes pensées creusaient. L'après-midi s'écoulait, il faisait bon, le vent imperturbable sifflait dans les arbres et la radio crépitait de paroles joyeuses ils n'en entendaient rien. Ils n'y prêtaient d'ailleurs aucune attention.

Dans le silence relatif, un froissement de vêtements se fit soudain entendre. Sasuke avait trop chaud, il ôtait son pull. Les abdominaux qui se découvrirent à la vue de Sakura comme la chemise remontait, entraînée par le pull, la ramenèrent à leurs préoccupations. Il n'y avait pas lieu de parler de Naruto en ce moment ils auraient tout le loisir d'en discuter plus tard. A présent, c'était Sasuke qui les intéressait, ses malheurs, tant qu'il était dans de bonnes dispositions pour ouvrir son cœur trop souvent tu, tant qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission ?

Sasuke la regarda. Il était une troisième fois surpris cette fois-ci non pas par la teneur de la question mais par le brusque tournant de leur conversation. Il avait complètement oublié ses pleurs récents. La douche les avait-elle complètement effacés ? Il n'était en tout cas pas étonnant qu'il se fût détourné de lui pour parler de Naruto. C'était un sujet de conversation tellement plus intéressant, passionnant…

Irrémédiablement amoureux.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle s'agita.

- Absolument rien. J'ai l'impress…

Il s'arrêta net. Il avait faillit parler de ses inventions. Que Konoha le droguât était sorti tout droit de son cerveau plus que de la réalité. Il ne devait pas en parler. En fait… il avait honte d'imaginer de choses pareilles.

Mais étaient-elles vraiment inventées ? Ou devinées ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il n'en parlerait pas…

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

Sakura fit une moue dubitative. Elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié, celle-ci ne l'informait qu'en partie. Un quart satisfaite ? Il y avait de quoi demander encore. Mais elle n'insista pas, préférant laisser à Sasuke le bénéfice du doute, et accepter sa réponse pour vraie. Elle en choisit une autre c'était facile, avec tout ce temps qu'elle avait eu pour les préparer.

- Et maintenant ? Enfin, tantôt ? Qu'il que tu…

Après, il fallait réussir à articuler les mots qui sonderaient l'Uchiwa. Depuis tant de temps qu'elle se demandait comment il vivait, ce qu'il pensait… Elle allait enfin cerner cet être froid et distant. Les rêves fous qu'elle avait eus prenaient forme. Si elle articulait assez bien et le regard perçant que lui lançait Sasuke ne l'aidait pas à formule ses pensées. Les ténébreux, c'était son genre. Ou peut-être seulement Sasuke. Ou peut-être que non.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

- Pourquoi tu… étais si triste ?

Elle avait réussi à paraphraser le verbe pleurer. C'avait été un grand problème : Sasuke avait des sentiments, depuis tout temps personne ne serait revenu là-dessus, mais ne les montrait pas. C'était là la nouveauté : qu'il ait laissé des larmes – ô combien nombreuses – s'échapper. Qu'il ait _pleuré_. Et c'était une honte probable qu'elle tenait à éviter de muer en colère. Elle savait par ses propres expériences que les deux n'étaient jamais bien distants.

Sasuke soupira en appuyant les coudes sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers Sakura, cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains jointes, et porta ses yeux dans ceux auxquels ils s'adressaient. Il soupira à nouveau, les lèvres s'agitant de droite à gauche, et posa les mains sous sa nuque.


	23. Un ange garde ton foyer

Chapter 23 : Un ange garde ton foyer

- Je suppose que tu es amoureuse…

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Pas très sûre d'elle.

- Oui…

- Oui ou non ?

Elle fit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Sasuke lui posât cette question encore moins à ce qu'il insistât.

- Je pense… tu sais, Sasuke, l'amour c'est compliqué. Tu dois pas en connaître grand-chose, ni même par les livres, mais c'est pas si simple à expliquer. A définir… Alors savoir si on en ressent…

- Me fais pas un roman. Je connais.

- Je te crois sur parole... Alors ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est compliqué.

- Ah, ça ! Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- J'attends que tu me dises.

Il soupira en s'avachissant dans son fauteuil qui l'accueillit à accoudoirs ouverts.

- Je ressens des sentiments…

- Tu vas pas me dire que t'aimes quelqu'un ?

Sasuke releva la tête et la fixa. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants.

- Si… Justement.

Silence. Glacial. L'été était toujours là, le vent crépitait et la radio sifflait, mais on ne les entendait même plus. Sakura fixait Sasuke qui fixait Sakura. Puis elle se laissa retomber, mollement.

- Qui ?

Sasuke hésita.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Et bien oui.

- Ce n'est pas toi…

- Je m'en doutais.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, attendant avec inquiétude une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

- L'amour… c'est compliqué. Et savoir si on le ressent…

Il se redressa alors.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi ?

- J'en sais rien. Non. C'est plus un concours contre Ino. Mais est-ce que ça vient du cœur ? Je ne pense pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je tiens énormément à toi, c'est sûr… Mais autant que ça ?

Elle rit légèrement.

- Je pense que si je t'aimais vraiment, je n'en parlerais pas si facilement. Enfin… je ne suis plus la même qu'il y a trois ans.

- Donc tu t'en fiches ?

Elle posa son regard sur lui.

- Oh, c'aurait été bien qu'on soit ensemble, tu sais, qu'on s'aime et qu'un jour on ait plein d'enfants… Mais je ne sais pas…

Un sourire gêné prit place sur son visage.

- … Si je pourrais supporter ta morosité tout le temps. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit joyeux, tu comprends ?

- Un mec ?

La bouche de Sakura se déchaussa, s'accrochant ridiculement à de la chair gondolante. Puis elle se reprit.

- Bein oui !

Le regard qui darda Sasuke lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Tu croyais que j'étais lesbienne ?

- Non !

- J'espère bien.

Elle le désigna du menton.

- C'est de toi qu'on parle. Qui ?

- Je suis homosexuel.

Tel le vide intersidéral qui emplit depuis des millénaires les espaces presque infinis entre les galaxies que nous pouvons aujourd'hui étudier, celui qui prit place semblait impossible à combler un jour. Les yeux de Sakura s'étaient arrêtés sur Sasuke lorsqu'il avait dit sa dernière phrase et ne bougeaient désormais plus. Son être entier était immobile si bien que tout physicien qui se respecte passant par là se serait intéressé de savoir si elle avait atteint la température du zéro absolu – absence totale de mouvement moléculaire. Et ce froid semblait régner comme son visage semblait mort.

Le temps passa-t-il ?

C'était pire que rien, c'était l'absence du néant, là où lui-même ne pourrait jamais se rendre, là où les _choses_ n'existent pas, cet endroit que l'esprit ne peut s'imaginer tant il est insondable, là dont on ne peut parler sans déjà se tromper. Ce n'était pas là, mais ailleurs. Rien de rien, mais c'était déjà trop.

Il y avait à peu près autant d'animation dans cet ailleurs que chez Sasuke à ce moment précis.

Puis, peu à peu, Sakura sembla reprendre vie. Ses yeux se réveillèrent, clignèrent quelques fois, se posèrent dans quelques coins de la pièce. Et revinrent vers Sasuke qui avait rougi de gêne que la dernière honte de son clan ne soit qu'un problème sexuel. Ce n'était pas aussi classe qu'Itachi.

Mais, tout de même, plus doux. Les gens pouvaient encore l'apprécier, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils avaient certainement plus de mal avec son frère.

Le temps passa, oui. Puis Sakura retrouva le chemin vers la parole.

- Et tu aimes qui ?

Sasuke laissa encore quelques secondes, ou minutes, s'écouler. Elle se montrait compréhensive… Plus que prévu. Il tardait trop Sakura revint à la charge.

- Alors ? Qui ?

Il hésita encore avant de répondre. Il réfléchissait. Méritait-elle encore de savoir ? Qu'on lui partageât ses sentiments les plus profonds ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire. Ca ne la regardait pas, après tout. Il avait bien le droit de garder ça pour lui ! C'était son secret !

Elle avait été sa mère de quelques instants.

- Je me suis entiché de Naruto.

Un flash l'illumina soudain. Il pensa d'abords avoir reçu une gifle ce n'était pas ça. Il s'attarda alors sur cette lumière qui l'avait traversée.

Le visage adorable de son bien-aimé.

Son visage fondit instantanément, et vite, avant de le voir pleurer une seconde fois, Sakura sauta à ses pieds et serra affectueusement une de ses mains. Sasuke ne voyait plus rien autour de lui tant ses yeux étaient chargés d'eau salée mais, grâce à cette personne qui voulait tant l'adopter, d'autres larmes ne se formèrent pas.

Le soir tombait et cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto. La nuit arrivait : il devrait dormir. Mais il n'avait pas les clefs de son appartement. Elles étaient restées chez Sasuke.

Il devrait donc retourner chez lui, sonner à la porte, le voir, lui demander de prendre son trousseau, et repartir. Le tout sans reparler de ce qui s'était passé, car il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Que ferait Sasuke ? Que dirait-il ? Naruto le connaissait bien et il craignait de le voir. Il craignait d'y passer.

C'était étonnant ce qu'un simple cœur pouvait causer comme dégâts.

Il fit durer le moment tant qu'il le put mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ses pas raisonnables le guidaient, en allers et détours, vers la demeure Uchiwa. Ils avaient bien compris quelle serait la suite des événements. Cependant, plutôt que de trembler de la crainte qu'une bagarre éclatât, ils semblaient sûrs d'eux. Alors Naruto les laissa faire, grommelant, hésitant, mais conscient que c'était cela ou n'avoir nulle part où dormir.

Ah, si : il pouvait toujours se suicider. Ainsi, le problème serait résolu.

Mais cette éventualité ne des justifiait pas. Pas pour lui. Pour Sasuke, peut-être et c'est en montant les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entré de son ami qu'un frisson d'horreur le parcouru tout entier.

L'être qui se tiendrait derrière la porte serait-il encore animé ?

Son bras levé fléchit à cette pensée, et son poing n'atteignit pas le chêne de la porte. Il se mit à imaginer son ami lui faisant face, s'il pénétrait dans la maison sans attendre qu'on lui ouvrît mais des yeux rougis fixeraient plus intensément Naruto qu'il n'est possible, les mouvements de ses épaules ne seraient pas dus à sa respiration, les traits tirés témoigneraient d'une lassitude infinie.

Pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil cette nuit, plus qu'un lit chaud, il ne faudrait pas que Naruto ait dans les yeux l'image persistante d'un Sasuke qui n'ait pas pied.

Plutôt que de pleurer, il sonna. Et pria pour qu'on lui ouvrît.

Il sonna à nouveau. Et encore une fois.

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. On ne voulait pas le voir ? On était parti se consoler dans un bar du coin, pour fêter qu'il ne lui restait plus que quatre ans avant de pouvoir boire de l'alcool. Ou alors, il était effectivement occupé à se balancer de l'autre côté de la porte…

Naruto baissa la clinche et poussa : fermé à clé. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté, regarda par la fenêtre qui s'offrait à lui. Personne et pas de lumière.

- J'aurais pu regarder ça tout de suite !

Sasuke était donc parti. Ou avait voulu s'isoler pour quitter ce monde comme il avait eut l'horreur d'y vivre : seul.

Naruto tourna les talons en se demandant où avait bien pu passer Sasuke. Chez Lee ? C'était fort peu probable, il ne leur connaissait qu'une récente amitié qui n'expliquait pas que l'un d'eux vienne à l'improviste dans la maison de l'autre. Et puis, il ignorait si Lee était rentré de sa mission ou pas en plus, énergique comme il l'était, à toujours courir en tous sens, ils l'auraient sûrement aperçu au détour d'une rue.

Bon… Il devait certainement être dans un bar. A se saouler en maudissant du sharingan quiconque viendrait lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas encore consommer d'alcool. Et, des larmes de désespoir s'épandant au sol, à obliger le patron à lui servir encore et encore des verres de ce qu'il avait la fantaisie d'imaginer.

Et vu le nombre de bars à Konoha, vu que Naruto n'y était jamais entré, celui-ci ignorait totalement par où aller. Donc il abandonna l'idée de retrouver Sasuke. Il tourna alors les talons, avec un dernier regard déçu pour la grande demeure qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir de pénétrer.

Car ne pas pouvoir y entrer signifiait ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans son petit appartement. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa nuit – encore pouvait-il trouver un hôtel, mais à quel prix ? Son porte-monnaie s'était vidé plus vite que prévu à la foire, et plus vite encore après qu'ils se fussent disputés. Car, bien que Naruto ne fût pas resté longtemps encore dans ce lieu de réjouissance – il n'y en avait plus vraiment eut le cœur – il avait tout de même tenté d'y noyer la tension passée.

Enfin… Peut-être pourrait-il demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'héberger pour une nuit. Kakashi ? Sakura ? Tenten ? Kiba ? Shikamaru ?

Kakashi lui poserait des questions embarrassantes, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait retourner chez lui cette nuit-là et, le blond se connaissant bien, ce dernier ne parviendrait pas à taire les secrets de Sasuke très longtemps. Et il valait certainement mieux ne pas révéler les hontes de l'Uchiwa pour que la cohésion de l'équipe sept, à laquelle tenait tant Kakashi, ne soit pas malmenée.

Sakura refuserait sûrement, craignant que ce soit une invention du plus surprenant des ninja pour la draguer. Tenter sa chance auprès d'elle signifiait risquer de dormir dehors avec une douleur cuisante à la joue.

Il ignorait où habitait Tenten, n'étant d'ailleurs pas particulièrement proche d'elle et, bien que son caractère solidement trempé lui avait à plusieurs reprises semblé agréable, il ne se voyait pas se réfugier chez elle.

Il n'irait pas chez Shikamaru. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, trop mou, trop intellectuel. Naruto préférait une franche bagarre aux discussions désintéressées de Shikamaru. Il préférait dormir dehors.

D'ailleurs, en tant que ninja, il en avait tout de même l'habitude. Bon, en général, il n'était pas question de dormir sous un pont lors de ses missions, il avait en général une chambre dans une petite auberge de village, ou au moins une tente pour s'abriter sur un sol herbeux, et un sac de couchage. Pas des pavés aiguisés comme seul matelas.

Il marchait à petits pas lents, hésitants, si bien qu'il n'était encore qu'à l'extrémité de l'immense demeure de Sasuke. Sasuke… S'il était là… Naruto aurait toujours un lieu où dormir, même lorsque, par la faute d'une période trop calme au pays du feu, il n'avait plus de mission et que son salaire s'en ressentait, qu'il peinait à honorer le loyer qu'il devait à son propriétaire. Si un jour il devait être mis à la porte de chez lui…

Il devait rester en bons termes avec Sasuke. Ne pas perdre son ami si fraîchement découvert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Une voix dans son dos l'appela il se retourna, et, dans l'obscurité naissante, distingua les mèches de Sakura.

- Je devais passer chez Sasuke.

- Pour t'excuser ? Ou le torturer encore un peu ?

Naruto fit de grands yeux. Elle était au courant ? Les avait-elle entendus lors de leur discussion animée ? Non, tout simplement, elle se promenait dans le coin : elle sortait de chez lui.

Naruto soupira d'aise, pleinement rassuré de se dire que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas quitté le monde, et un sourire d'espoir se traça sur son visage soulagé en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être un lit où dormir. Il revint sur ses pas, s'approchant à la fois de Sakura pour lui parler et de la porte d'entrée pour récupérer ses affaires – en tout cas ses clefs.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui.

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle observait Naruto. Ses traits réjouis contrastaient avec ceux, tirés, du Sasuke qu'elle venait de laisser. Elle était restée longtemps chez lui, à l'écouter, lui parler parfois et, lors des quelques crises où Sasuke ne parvenaient à contrôler ses larmes, à le serrer tendrement contre lui en lui rappelant, lui expliquant peut-être, qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le pauvre… Si habitué à faire le fier, le fort, à présent réduit à demander de l'aide à Sakura… Elle dont il avait été si longtemps l'idole tendre et chère consolait ce cœur qu'elle avait désiré. L'amour… il avait réussi à anéantir Sasuke, dernier représentant des Uchiwa, ninja meilleur encore que le légendaire Orochimaru…

Il était si attendrissant, ce glaçon qui était venu à plusieurs reprises se lover contre elle et pleurer contre son sein apaisant. Elle en avait désormais le cœur aux lèvres, à se demander quelle pouvait être la joie d'être mère d'enfants. Elle avait eu une démonstration de douceur maternelle dont elle rêverait sûrement longtemps encore, seule, dans son lit. Ah, si elle avait un ami au-delà de l'amitié, un compagnon dans sa vie ! Ce que ce pourrit être doux et, quelquefois, elle profiterait elle-même des caresses qu'il lui prodiguerait à son tour.

Quelque chose de plus tendre que ce à quoi aspirait Jiraya-Sama…

Naruto ouvrant la bouche la ramena au présent et les souvenirs de la détresse de Sasuke eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur elle.

Sasuke…

Ils eurent également l'effet d'une gifle sur Naruto, monumentale, inattendue, involontaire. Mais elle ne regretta pas son geste quelques secondes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eût totalement recouvré ses esprits, et que, devant elle, Naruto se redressait péniblement, une main sur la joue.

Un éclair traversa son regard.

- MAIS T'EST PAS FOLLE ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Elle ajouta en murmurant, un poing férocement brandi :

- Il dort.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, en se tenant prudemment en retrait, les mains levées pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'un sourire narquois.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu l'as bordé, Peut-être ?

- Précisément. Oui.

La garde de Naruto se baissa sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Il t'a accueillie dans ses bras ? Il a accepté que t'y viennes ?

Sakura soupira d'aise, encore sous l'émotion relâchée. Et un sourire – qu'elle tenta d'effacer tout aussi tôt – se dessina sur ces lèvres lorsqu'elle s'imprégna, une fois encore, de cette tendresse salvatrice.

- C'est lui qui s'est jeté dans les miens…

Sakura laissa retomber ses mains en voyant Naruto complètement abasourdi : il ne crierait plus. Il semblait d'ailleurs complètement éberlué.

- Il m'aime à ce point…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Sakura prit tout de même la peine d'y répondre.

- Je l'ai trouvé par terre, dans la rue. Je l'ai porté chez lui et il m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit. Ce que tu avais fait.

Elle dodelina la tête, tâchant de faire subir à Naruto de remords qui puissent, elle l'espérait, compenser le mal dont elle avait été témoin.

- Il est abattu. T'imagines pas le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour pouvoir parler. Et je crains de savoir le temps qu'il lui faudra pour s'en remettre…

Elle ajouta, pour elle-même :

- L'amour, savoir si on en ressent… Parfois, c'est facile quand même…

Puis elle releva la tête vers Naruto.

- Il m'a dit qu tu squattais chez lui depuis quelque jours. T'es venu dormir ?

- Bein…

Il enfonça une main dans son pull pour se gratter la nuque. Un sourire jaune se peignit sur son visage.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée que je revienne…

- C'est plus sage. Donc ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée qui l'empêchait d'entrer.

- Je voulais récupérer mais affaire. Mes clefs, certains trucs. Parce que je sais plus retourner chez moi, là.

Il fit la moue.

- Ca m'arrange pas non plus qu'on se soit engueulés. Je peux plus dormir nulle part. Enfin si, par terre dans la rue.

- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Que tu regrettes un peu ce que tu lui as dit. T'imagines pas comme il est triste.

Oh, si, il imaginait bien ! N'avait-il jamais déclaré sa flamme à quiconque ? Ne s'était-il pas battu corps et âme pour retrouver un ami perdu ? Combien de temps avait-il pleuré Sasuke, qu'il avait cru disparu à jamais malgré ce que l'espoir lui dictait, pendant que celui-ci savourait à chaque instant ses immenses progrès ?

Si Naruto n'avait pas été là, Sasuke ne serait certainement jamais venu. C'est là où les gens t'aiment qu'est ton foyer. Avec le temps, tout le monde avait finit par accepter le départ de Sasuke : même ses plus ferventes groupies s'étaient lassées de son nuage. Seul Naruto avait su résister à la tentation des démons de minuit. Il n'y avait pas eu un soir qu'il ne passât à penser à Sasuke.

Et il savait combien il pouvait être dur d'aimer quelqu'un sans rien recevoir en retour. Quelles étaient ces larmes qu'il avait versées pour sa famille ? Il l'avait pleuré tant de fois, cet amour qu'il donnait à qui n'en consommait pas, et que personne ne lui rendait. Heureusement, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke étaient venus.

Mais Sasuke était parti, Sakura éconduisait Naruto. Il ne lui restait qu'un père adoptif tronqué.

- Je peux m'en douter.

Sakura le fusillant du regard, il se sentit obligé de développer :

- Je n'ai pas de famille. Je me suis battu deux ans et demi pour que Sasuke revienne à Konoha. Je t'ai fait la cour plusieurs années, et tu n'as d'ailleurs pas toujours été très diplomate avec moi.

Il finit en ajoutant :

- Entre Sasuke et moi, c'est tout de même toi la mieux lotie…

Sakura ne prit pas un air bienveillant pour autant. Elle n'oublierait pas si rapidement les pleurs du glaçon, son visage presque terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle le laissât seul, son regard pathétique à demander qu'elle le bordât encore un peu, qu'elle lui parlât doucement. Et ses traits libérés lorsqu'il se fût endormi.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte en bois qu'avait tenté d'ouvrir Naruto, brandit un trousseau de clefs et l'ouvrit, lentement. Elle alluma la lumière et, d'un geste, invita le blond à pénétrer dans la maison. L'air sombre, elle y entra elle-même. Elle murmura une mise en garde que ses yeux orageux confortaient :

- T'as pas intérêt à faire du bruit.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement, conscient du danger que représentait une Sakura en colère.

Elle le pressa d'aller chercher ce qu'il désirait, puis, ceci fait, l'expédia sans rien ajouter chez lui. Le tout s'était passé dans un silence presque absolu, ils communiquaient avec les yeux, les pointes de pieds malmenées. Chaque grincement de plancher était suivit d'un regard courroucé en sa direction, parfois d'un _chut_ impératif.

Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé sans doute était-il trop fatigué.

Elle avait fermé la porte d'entrée avec un amour maternel protecteur qui l'étonna elle-même et, après un dernier coup d'œil vers Naruto qui courait à son appartement, regagna sa maison.

Fatiguée de cette journée éprouvante et riche en émotions.

Malgré qu'il ait retrouvé son lit douillet, Naruto ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec Sasuke, craignait de l'avoir perdu.

Sasuke avait déjà quitté le village une fois, et Naruto ignorait si cela pouvait recommencer.


	24. Le reste aussi pouvait mal finir

Chapter 24 : Le reste pouvait aussi mal finir

Naruto ne déjeuna pas le lendemain. Il se leva après de longs efforts, s'habilla, et quitta rapidement son appartement. Il s'installa sur ce qu'on avait gardé de la falaise sur laquelle il avait appris à maîtriser le chakra du vent et médita de longues minutes.

C'était seulement laisser le vent onduler ses mèches qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de coiffer, profiter du parfum de l'herbe grasse et de l'eau agitée, écouter le vent dans les feuilles de cet arbre qu'il avait déshabillé lors d'un entraînement.

C'était surtout ne plus penser à rien, se changer les idées, sans rien détruire. Profiter du contact avec la nature comme on le lui avait enseigné. Oublier, au moins ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec le passé. Le présent le rejoindrait bien assez vite.

Il s'endormit, c'était pour rattraper le sommeil manquant de la nuit.

A peine réveillé, il retourna à la foire. Qu'importât ce que le lieu pouvait lui évoquer, quels que pussent être les souvenirs ne demandant qu'à être ressassés : après quelques frayeurs, tout cela serait vite oublié. Et, la veille, il n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'essayer toutes les attractions : il lui en restait à découvrir.

Il entrerait ensuite dans une autre phase qu'il adorait : après la découverte, il pourrait tester, retester, et élire les engins qui lui procuraient le plus de plaisir. C'était formidable, fabuleux.

Mais son portefeuille souffrait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été seul la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses dépenses, et il avait perdu beaucoup. Il devrait réapprendre à savourer. Sinon, il n'aurait pas assez pour terminer à la fin du moi – à moins qu'il ne décidât de se priver. Il était hors de question de manger du pain sec avec de l'eau, de prendre des douches froides. C'étaient des luxes auxquels il tenait beaucoup. Mais du coup, il allait devoir économiser.

Il hésitait à payer une place dans quelque attraction, craignant de s'emporter comme le jour d'avant et de ne plus compter. Onze mois qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! Enfin ! Qu'il était dur de se retenir, alors qu'à son visage on devinait l'euphorie qui l'animait, que plus on a, plus on veut !

Enfin…

C'est au détour d'une ruelle ou d'une avenue – tout était tellement bondé qu'on peinait à se donner une idée de la taille réelle des allées – qu'il s'arrêta pour la première fois. Devant lui, une dizaine de personnes en sueur s'échinaient à visser des poutres, transporter un matériel plus lourd qu'elles toutes réunies, apporter d'étranges paquets couverts d'un tissu.

Une attraction était en train d'être montée. Ainsi, la foire ne serait pas aussi pauvre cette année-ci qu'il en avait eu l'impression la veille. Tout n'était pas encore prêt.

Une idée lui vint : puisqu'il craignait de manquer d'argent, qu'il s'était toujours demandé de quoi étaient faites ces machines de terreur, et pour lui éviter de dépenser encore, pourquoi ne proposerait-il pas son aide ?

Il s'avança vers la personne la plus proche et se renseigna on l'envoya chez le patron. Une roulotte calée dans une impasse improbable entre deux maisons ternes. Une odeur nauséabonde auréolait les lieux qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de deux heures de soleil par jour, même en été. Tout cela n'était pas très engageant.

Mais bon, portefeuille affamé n'a point d'oreille. Naruto frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit.

Il retenta sa chance, sans plus de résultat. On lui avait pourtant assuré que le patron serait là.

Il soupira fortement, les sourcils froncés. Ca l'ennuyait. Il aurait bien voulu apporter un peu d'aide, que cette attraction soit utilisable plus vite ! Qu'il ait de l'argent pour y entrer !

Mais non.

« Les gens sont fous.

Regardez-les. Arrêtez-vous un instant et regardez-les courir. Comment peuvent-ils avoir un but à courir si vite ? Le temps de comprendre où ils sont, ils ont oublié y avoir été. Ils n'ont pas d'objectif, ils ne poursuivent rien c'est une fuite perpétuelle de ce qu'ils ont dans le dos. Ils se sentent suivis, et c'est pour ne pas être rattrapés qu'ils courent. Ils ne veulent rien atteindre, seulement ne pas le devenir.

Vous les voyez ?

Qu'ils prennent le temps, ils verront toutes ces opportunités qu'ils ont manquées à ne pas les regarder.

C'est comme l'autre, là, pitoyable. Il cherche une montagne sans voir qu'il s'embourbe dans la vase.

Ils sont tous comme ça. Vous ne les voyez pas ?

Arrêtez-vous un instant, je vous l'ai dit.

Maintenant.

Prenez le temps.

Et là, vous les voyez.

Et pourtant, eux… Je pensais qu'ils sauraient. Mais eux non plus n'en sont pas capables. Trop pressés. Trop jeunes peut-être, j'étais comme eux à mon temps. Il est passé. Il finira bien par les rattraper eux aussi, un jour, quand bien même ils courent. On ne peut fuir ce qu'on a dans le dos. Un instant d'inattention, une peau de banane, et on perd tout. On est rattrapé, et on ne voit plus que la brume au loin.

Regardez-les : embrumés.

Qu'ils frottent leurs lunettes ! Ils y verront mieux.

Mais ils n'en ont pas.

Bruyants.

Le Sage des Six Chemins aurait raté son œuvre ?

Contemplez. »

Une voix sans timbre, rauque, sèche, profonde, fit se tourner Naruto.

- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant.

- Le patron ? Où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Quand sera-t-il ici ?

- Les moments changent. Ils arrivent. Lui aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Il sera là bientôt. C'est le patron, il ne doit rien à personne.

Le visage se plongea au sol, les yeux fermés, comme s'il désirait ne plus rien voir, et une cape le recouvrit. Un frisson le parcourut.

Naruto n'insista pas et s'éloigna, préférant ne pas s'attarder dans le coin.

- C'est ici. Mais je n'ai pas les clefs.

Kakashi avait été demandé par les ANBUs ils lui avaient rapidement fait savoir qu'il devait les mener à l'appartement de Naruto.

Son équipe commençait désormais à risquer sa vie. Il ne lui donnait plus longtemps à exister : une fois qu'il aurait montré la drogue aux inspecteurs, leur montrant par la même occasion que Naruto – peut-être à son insu – possédait des substances illégales et que lui-même savait où s'en procurer, et à moins d'un coup du sort, lui ou le blond, ou même les deux, iraient en prison.

Quoique…

Il avait toujours l'espoir que la peine ne soit qu'une amende à payer ou des travaux d'intérêt général. Bien qu'il ne fût pas fort riche, il préférait nettement vendre meubles et loisirs pour préserver son équipe.

Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que ses trois petits feraient sans lui. Ils avaient encore tant à apprendre, malgré leur force et leur confiance apparente !

Les dangers de la drogue, par exemple…

Il leur arrivait encore si souvent de demander conseil à leur sensei, ou de l'appeler à l'aide et, s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, ils étaient rassurés de l'avoir à leurs côtés lors des missions périlleuses. Kakashi le sentait bien.

Son équipe ne pouvait pas se dissoudre si rapidement. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer.

Peut-être, lorsque Tsunade prendrait connaissance de cette affaire, qu'elle prendrait parti en faveur de Kakashi et Naruto. Le ninja-copieur avait toujours été loyal, irréprochable, utile. Ni elle ni Sandaime n'avaient eut à se plaindre de lui.

Dans un élan d'amour-propre, il se mit à imaginer que ses dons en tant que ninja – tout de même pas négligeables ! – rendait sa présence et sa liberté indispensables pour Konoha. Un léger sourire lui vint à cette pensée mais, craignant d'y laisser sa modestie, il se fondit rapidement en une moue déçue. Il en avait eu beaucoup ces derniers jours.

Et puis, tout cela n'était que pour son cas. Qu'en était-il de Naruto ? De nombreuses personnes, dont certaines très influentes, comme Danzô, se plairaient à le voir emprisonné et certains seraient certainement heureux de pouvoir décharger leur haine des Bijuus sur lui.

Naruto… S'il savait ce qu'il risquait dans les rues de Konoha… Encore une chose que Kakashi devait lui apprendre.

Une main dans son dos le ramena au monde présent. Les ANBUs avaient crocheté la serrure, ouvert la porte, et certains des plus hardis s'étaient aventurés dans l'appartement de Naruto malgré l'odeur à faire remuer les morts.

Yondaime, si vous aviez su !

L'idée qu'Anko l'attendait dans son bureau ne l'invitait guère à dévoiler les stocks. Il se dirigea néanmoins, à pas lents, vers l'armoire que Sasuke lui avait montrée. Il la désigna de la main, ne voulant ouvrir la bouche, la gorge sèche, et craignant autant d'y voir la poudre blanche que de ne pas l'y voir.

- En effet…

Les ANBUs se saisirent des trois sachets qu'ils y trouvèrent, les enfermèrent dans un sac qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, et refermèrent le tiroir. Kakashi les regarda faire, horrifié mais il n'osa rien dire encore.

Ah, si. Mais c'était de stupeur, de surprise, alors que ses nerfs étaient déjà à cran. Ou peut-être aurait-il ouvert la bouche de toute façon. Peut-être l'odeur nauséabonde était-elle due à une poussière semblable répandue dans les airs ?

- Trois sachets ?

On lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'invitant à développer.

C'était dangereux de parler de ça. D'en savoir trop. Seul un dealer devait connaître ces choses-là précisément, ou un consommateur. Pas un quidam.

- Quand Sasuke m'a emmené ici, il n'y en avait qu'un.

C'est dans le silence qui suivit, avec aussi les nombreux échanges de regards entre les ANBUs, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait de dire.

On lui passa des menottes – ce qui le conforta dans son idée –, on lui fit montrer le sac où se tenaient les fioles brunes qu'on préleva, et on l'emmena dans une cellule.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient donc maintenant qu'il avait accusé Sasuke de deal, qu'il avait avoué être son client, que leur lieu de rencontre était l'appartement de Naruto.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, non ! Mais c'était ce qu'avaient compris les ANBUs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre leur raisonnement. Implacable.

Lapsus. Lapsus. Mais révélateur ? Prouver le contraire serait certainement interminable. Son équipe partait en fumée maintenant que trois de ses membres étaient suspects.

Et le regard d'Anko, dans son bureau !

Shizune attendait en retrait de Tsunade, contemplant en même temps qu'elle les informations désastreuses du parchemin qu'elles venaient de recevoir. Un autre village avait été pillé, les habitants massacrés, par le même type de techniques que celles utilisées dans là où l'équipe sept avait été envoyée quelques jours plus tôt.

En fait, le village n'avait pas été pillé. Les bandits n'avaient rien pris avec eux, seulement ôté la vie de la centaine d'habitants. Comme précédemment, quelques disparitions avaient été signalées puis, après quelques jours, et malgré qu'ils fussent regroupés, les habitants n'avaient plus les moyens de remarquer quoi que ce fût.

Quoique… Cela dépendait de leur religion.

Après de longues réflexions silencieuses, Tsunade prit la parole, d'un ton assuré bien qu'elle sût elle-même que sa décision n'était peut-être pas la meilleure. Trop risquée.

- On va envoyer quelqu'un.

Car ces ninjas devaient être puissants et cruels. Si la personne qu'elle envoyait tombait sur eux, elle n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de boire un thé en leur compagnie.

Shizune ne dit rien mais, de son silence, Tsunade devinait qu'elle pensait comme elle. Qu'il fallait enquêter que c'était dangereux.

- Mais qui ?

Shizune s'avança et se mit à fouiller dans les listes de ninja Tsunade regardait distraitement les visages qui défilaient. Elle avait déjà une idée sur la question, celle qu'elle avait posée n'étant que rhétorique – ou pour orienter les pensées de son assistante.

Le plus logique était d'envoyer l'équipe de Kakashi. C'était eux qui avaient investigué les lieux du premier massacre. Ils savaient les ravages que faisait le passage de cette troupe de ninja. Ils pourraient sans doute comparer leurs souvenirs à ce qu'ils y verraient, et en apprendre un peu sur le mode opératoire ou l'identité des brigands.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, elle hésitait encore à les y envoyer et pourtant, le temps pressait : chaque minute écoulée laissait le temps dégrader l'œuvre mortuaire des assassins.

Elle songeait en fait au rapport de Kakashi suite à cette fameuse mission. Elle s'était si mal passée, ils ignoraient pourquoi les pistes que Kakashi lui avait proposées pour expliquer ce déroulement chaotique exigeaient du temps avant d'être validées – ou pas. Et il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis son rapport.

Elle le laissait enquêter dans son coin, consciente de son habituelle efficacité et de son intelligence. Par la même occasion, elle laissait les trois plus jeunes se reposer, en particulier Sakura et Sasuke, qui avaient tous deux éprouvé beaucoup lors de la mission. En particulier le brun à moins qu'il n'ait profité ?

Bref, il fallait laisser à Kakashi le temps pour mener son enquête.

Elle se leva pour contempler le village, dans la même position que Sandaime quelques années plus tôt, tout en poursuivant ses réflexions. C'était peut-être un secret d'Hokage, d'avoir les mains jointes dans le dos, Konoha offerte à leur vue du haut de leur tour, pour les aider à penser. Un mystère éternel ou un truc de grand-mère.

Shizune ouvrit la bouche.

- Kakashi ?

Tsunade se tourna vers elle sans mot dire, attendant que son assistante développe.

- Et ses trois élèves ?

Tsunade de bougea pas, les sourcils froncés et l'aura d'autorité qui émanait de son être fit douter Shizune. Quelle force ! Elle méritait d'être Hokage. Shizune avait de la chance de l'assister – plus que de la chance, c'était un véritable honneur.

- Ils savent plus de choses que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Oui… Mais je repense à cette affaire que Kakashi voulait éclaircir… avec ses élèves. Naruto et Sasuke.

- Ce sera plus facile s'ils se côtoient.

Tsunade n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était juste : la proximité d'une mission aiderait certainement. Et Kakashi rendrait son rapport, un rapport double, en revenant d'une double mission. Il était tout à fait capable, quelles que soient les horreurs auxquels il serait confronté, de garder la tête froide et de poursuivre, imperturbablement, son enquête. Si les plus jeunes étaient traumatisés, perdaient pieds, noyés de terreur, lui aurait champ libre pour élucider tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ce serait une sorte de thérapie pour les jeunes ninjas, en fait. Une forme d'hypnose qui les couperait de la réalité, un sérum de vérité malgré eux – leur raison s'étant absentée.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Vas chercher Kakashi et reviens me voir. Je vais constituer une équipe qui les suivra en cas de pépin.

- Hai !

Bon.

Shizune avait eut vent que Kakashi avait été mis en garde à vue, et qu'il était certainement âprement interrogé. Elle avait d'abord eut la chance – coup du sort ! – de croiser Gai au détour d'une rue lui demandant si, par hasard, il n'avait pas idée d'où se trouvait son éternel rival, celui-ci avait répondu qu'il se consacrait entièrement à son enquête. Il n'avait pas voulu dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais Shizune se doutait bien que c'était cette affaire de stupéfiants.

Elle avait ensuite parcouru tout Konoha, les yeux rivés au loin à chercher le ninja-copieur, se rendant là où il était le plus probable de le trouver : chez Naruto et Sasuke, chez lui, ou perdu dans le dédale de la section d'analyse et d'expériences du village. Elle avait terminé par là, connaissant l'immensité du bâtiment, et se doutant que, si Kakashi s'y rendait, ce ne devait être que de passage.

Elle sortait de chez lui, après avoir frappé aux fenêtres et aux portes, lorsque Gai reparut devant elle, essoufflé à sprinter sur les mains, une bouteille d'eau en équilibre sur chaque pied.

Il se rétablit promptement en la voyant, soufflant comme un bœuf enragé, et se lança dans un récit interminable mais vague à la fois. Il tenait à faire un rapport détaillé de tout ce qu'il avait appris, sans donner d'indices clairs au sujet de ce qui préoccupait Kakashi.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée !

Rattrapant vivement les bouteilles d'eau, et après avoir fait cligner ses dents, il poursuivit :

- J'ai des nouvelles.

- Je t'écoute.

- Kakashi mène donc une enquête pour laquelle il m'a demandé de l'aider. J'acceptai vivement, dans le but de lui montrer que mon aide lui était nécessaire – ce qu'il n'acceptera jamais, bien que ce soit évident. Ma tâche consiste à faire analyser des échantillons qu'il me confie et en garder le secret.

« C'est précisément là que je me rendais tout à l'heure, lorsque tu m'a accosté. J'allais demander des nouvelles à Anko, l'analyste, afin d'être informé au plus tôt des avancements de ses recherches. C'est là qu'elle me parla de Kakashi. De son air bien à elle, elle me dit du tac au tac qu'il était dans une cellule à attendre d'être interrogé, suspecté de deal. Elle m'a dit dans quelle cellule il était, mais je n'ai pas jugé ce détail important. En effet, parmi les quelques centaines de cachots qu'il y a dans Konoha, nous aurions tôt fait de le retrouver en roulés-boulés comme je prévoyais de le faire.

- Il est en prison ?

- M'as-tu écouté, Shizune ? Oui, il attend que l'ANBU s'oc…

Elle n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, partie au pas de course en informer l'Hokage. Quelle serait sa tête en apprenant ça ! Kakashi, en prison !

C'est dans ces moments que Shizune regrettait son amour du travail bien fait : si elle s'écoutait, elle prendrait le temps avant de prévenir Godaime, redoutant d'ores et déjà les foudres qui s'abattraient, impitoyables, sur un souffre-douleur innocent.

Mais bon, elle avait l'habitude.

Elle déboula dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui leva à elle un oeil interrogateur tandis que l'autre regardait l'heure, et fit son rapport. La colère ne tarda pas.

- Quoi ? Et que fais-il là ? Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Maito Gai ! Kakashi est suspecté de deal.

- Qui l'accuse ?

- Ca vient de haut : l'ANBU. J'ignore pourquoi mais il semble que son enquête ne se passe pas comme prévu.

- Hmmm…

Tsunade laissa durer le silence.

- A moins qu'il n'ait pas enquêté…

- Comment ça ?

Elle se tourna vers son assistante, la fixant droit dans ses yeux, tandis que cette dernière déglutissait à grand-peine.

- Tu vois Kakashi se droguer ?

Shizune réfléchit un instant à la réponse qu'elle devait apporter, supposant que la question le méritât. Hésitante, elle répondit faiblement :

- Euh… non.

- Tu vois Naruto se droguer ?

- Non plus…

- Et Sasuke ?

Le déclic eut lieu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'accusait personne.

- Pas lui non plus.

L'idée qui avait rapidement germé dans l'esprit de l'Hokage envahissait à présent Shizune. Kakashi avait dit craindre qu'ils aient en leur possession quelque substance illicite, et prétendu enquêter à ce sujet c'était, imaginaient-elles à présent, pour se donner une couverture dans le cas où lui-même serait pris à en posséder.

Enfin, ce n'étaient que des suppositions mais combien redoutables ! Tsunade se replongea dans ses réflexions et demanda à Shizune d'aller quérir Sakura.

Sakura entra dans le bureau de Tsunade, suivie de Shizune.

- Vous m'avez demandé, Tsunade-sama ?

- Oui… Assieds-toi.

Sakura obtempéra tandis que Shizune reprenait sa place de prédilection en arrière de l'Hokage.

- J'envisage de vous envoyer en mission, Kakashi, toi et les deux autres.

Sakura ne dit rien. Elle attendait la suite : Tsunade ne l'aurait pas appelée seulement pour lui dire cela.

- Kakashi vous donnera les détails. Sache déjà que votre mission est semblable à la dernière que vous avez menée : un autre village a été massacré et je vous demande de vous y rendre.

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit.

- Ca ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs…

- Je vous demande de faire l'état des lieux, retrouver des survivants, découvrir de nouvelles choses à propos de la troupe de ninja qui opère.

Elle croisa les mains sous le menton et fronça les sourcils :

- Il est évident que vous devez éviter toute confrontation directe avec eux. Comme tu dis, ça ne te rappelle rien de bon ce qui s'est passé au sein de l'équipe au village où vous êtes allé est peut-être dû à un genjutsu. C'est ce que j'espère et crains à la fois…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est un genjutsu, cela veut dire que cette troupe possède d'autres atouts que sa technique funeste. Si ça n'en est pas, alors l'hypothèse selon laquelle tes camarades se droguent est accréditée…

Sakura déglutit.

- A ce propos justement…

Comment le dire ?

- Sasuke-kun et Naruto se sont brouillés ces derniers jours… Assez méchamment, je veux dire. Si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les forcer à se côtoyer.

- Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ?

Comment le taire ?

- Je… Je l'ignore.

- Hmm…

Tsunade n'en croyait rien et Sakura le voyait bien. Mais elle ne se permettrait pas de trahir le tendre secret de son coéquipier, même avec l'Hokage. Sasuke méritait cette pudeur, ce soutien : il en avait besoin.

De son côté, le cerveau de Tsunade redémarrait. Que voulait cacher Sakura ?

Etait-elle dans le coup aussi ? Etait-elle toxicomane ? Pas sûr. C'était elle qui avait informé Kakashi de la présence de ce produit étrange dans le sac de Naruto. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle en consommait.

Sauf qu'elle en avait goûté. Tenté une fois, elle avait peut-être été tentée par après et elle se serait mise à jouir des mêmes faiblesses que Naruto. Et Kakashi… Etait-il encore fiable ?

Peut-être qu'elle et Kakashi s'étaient mis ensemble pour quelques instants d'extase, et qu'ils avaient tenté d'orienter les doutes vers Naruto et Sasuke. En d'autres termes, que Naruto et Sasuke étaient conformes à la loi, contrairement à Sakura et leur sensei qui, eux, se droguaient.

Qui croire ?

Enfin, Tsunade avait un objectif en appelant Sakura quoiqu'il pût se passer, elle se tiendrait à son projet.

- Donc, s'ils ont utilisé un genjutsu durant votre dernière mission, vous devez d'autant plus vous méfier d'eux – je vous demanderai d'être attentif à ce sujet. Multipliez les tests. Ne tombez à aucun prix dans une illusion.

« Par contre, si ce n'est pas une illusion, et ce que je vais dire ne s'applique qu'à toi, il est probable que certains se droguent. Je te demanderai de garder un œil attentif sur Sasuke et Naruto. Surveille-les mais n'intercède pas, tu me feras ton rapport en rentrant de mission. Je prendrai moi-même les mesures qui s'imposent.

Sakura s'était tortillée en entendant cela, sans doute que cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Craignait-elle que ses coéquipiers se droguent ? Ou était-elle elle-même de la partie, auquel cas on lui demandait de surveiller ce qu'elle-même faisait ?

Tsunade poursuivit :

- Je soupçonne également Kakashi de consommer de la drogue et cette fois, cela ne vient pas de toi mais directement de l'ANBU. Nous ne pouvons ignorer que l'ANBU l'accuse de quoi que ce soit. C'est pourquoi je voudrais également que tu le surveilles.

Sakura fit des yeux ronds et acquiesça, l'air vide, surprise que son sensei se retrouve accusé alors qu'il enquêtait lui-même. Puis elle retrouva la parole, après plusieurs secondes de silence :

- Pour finir, il a découvert quelque chose, à propos de Naruto ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas encore averti de votre prochaine mission.

- Nous partons quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Mais n'oubliez rien : mission de rang A. Peut-être B si vous avez de la chance. Vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur… sans oublier ce que je te demande en plus. Sois prudente.

- Hai !

- Vous vous retrouverez à quatorze heures à la porte Nord.

Sakura se leva, sentant la fin de l'entretien approcher, et prit congé de Tsunade.


	25. Les regards s'échangeront

Chapter 25 : Les regards s'échangeront

- Alors, Shizune ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle prit le temps de répondre.

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire de dispute.

Tsunade lui enjoignit de développer d'un geste de la main.

- Depuis que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru et est revenu ici, Naruto, Sakura et lui ont toujours été très proches. Ils s'entendaient très bien, ils étaient très liés. Mais avec la dernière mission… Kakashi émet ses premiers soupçons, Sakura les confirme, Naruto et Sasuke se brouillent et voilà Kakashi en garde à vue… Tout arrive d'un coup. Je ne crois pas que ce soit dû au hasard.

C'était une autre manière de voir les choses et Tsunade la partageait totalement. Mais elle était allée plus loin, et elle s'empressa d'en faire part à son assistante :

- Tu ne crois pas que Kakashi et Sakura pourraient avoir porté l'attention sur Sasuke et Naruto pour plus de discrétion ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense – en tout cas, c'est une hypothèse – que les deux garçons sont irréprochables, mais que Sakura et leur sensei sont toxicomanes. Dans cette optique, je suppose qu'ils se sont mis à accuser leurs camarades car ils se sentaient en passe d'être découverts. Et Kakashi est maintenant pris la main dans le sac. Tu ne penses pas ?

Shizune acquiesça.

- C'est probable. La réaction de Sakura ne m'a pas échappée quand vous lui avez appris que Kakashi était enfermé. Ils pourraient tout à fait être complices.

Tsunade sourit.

- Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Donc maintenant, il faut en faire part à Naruto et Sasuke et leur demander de garder un œil sur Sakura et Kakashi.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour voir s'ils se droguent ! Sakura surveille les trois autres, et eux deux surveillent leurs deux coéquipiers.

- Et on demandera à Kakashi de veiller sur Sasuke et Naruto. Bonne idée !

Le regard de félicitations que Shizune reçu de l'Hokage lui réchauffa le cœur. Que ses foudres étaient dures, mais que c'était bon qu'elle nous gratifie !

- Enfin… Je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire une pause… Shizune ! Apporte-moi un saké !

Sasuke venait de se lever il était midi passé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi si longtemps, d'un sommeil si profond, réparateur. Avait-il appris à laisser retomber sa garde l'espace d'une nuit ? Lorsqu'il était chez Orochimaru, il n'avait osé s'accorder une minute de répit, conscient de la puissance et du danger que représentait ce ninja. Il craignait en permanence qu'on lui plantât une lame dans le dos, que ce fût pour tester ses capacités ou l'affaiblir – Sasuke connaissait les plans d'Orochimaru à son sujet. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé tomber sa vengeance en se laissant posséder par le ninja légendaire !

Et, même après avoir vaincu Orochimaru et être rentré à Konoha, où tout le monde avait semblé l'accueillir à bras ouverts, il avait conservé ce réflexe, cette habitude, d'être sur ses gardes. Ce qui n'était pas à blâmer : tout bon ninja se devait d'être alerte.

Mais pas à ce point. Vivre aux côtés d'Orochimaru avait été épuisant, bien plus qu'il l'avait imaginé. En plus des entraînements éreintants avec ce maître exceptionnellement cruel, puissant et exigeant, ses rares instants de solitude ou de repos étaient eux-mêmes occultés par la tension constante dans ses muscles et son esprit. Il n'osait pas se laisser aller. C'était trop risqué. Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque tournant, craignant de tomber sur l'un des sbires torturés d'Orochimaru ou lui-même. Il lui avait enseigné beaucoup, et Sasuke y avait appris plus de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le faire à Konoha, mais il n'était pas aussi protecteur qu'on eût pu le rêver.

Et Sasuke le ténébreux, Sasuke le glaçon, l'imperturbable, le dernier Uchiwa, avait pâlit plus d'une fois en entendant les supplications des prisonniers de son maître. Combien de cris avait-il entendu, déchirants, dans l'immensité silencieuse des tanières où ils rôdaient ? Combien de pleurs, de larmes avait-il entendu se verser sur les murs de couloirs, combien de gémissements, de plaintes, de lamentations ? Tant que frissonner d'horreur à chaque fois que retentissait le chant de la douleur était impossible. Le corps humain n'avait pas cette endurance.

C'avait été dur de côtoyer des êtres condamnés à errer en souffrances, ou, pour les plus chanceux d'entre eux, travailler sous les coups de fouet. La mort avait beau frapper plus d'une fois, encore, encore et sans relâche, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à suivre le rythme démoniaque qu'imposaient les expériences inhumaines d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke remarqua à ce moment qu'il avait cessé de manger sa tartine à la confiture, perdu dans ses souvenirs il avait d'ailleurs souvent dû se forcer à manger chez Ororchimaru, l'appétit coupé par ce qu'il vivait. Etait-ce d'y repenser qui le lui coupait à nouveau ? Ou était-ce simplement ses pensées qui lui occupaient l'esprit ?

Il alluma la radio et l'écouta attentivement pour se changer les idées rapidement, son estomac revint grogner et la nourriture reprit ses allers mortuaires vers sa bouche.

Il en était là quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il était chez lui, que Naruto n'habitait pas loin. C'était peut-être lui, ou Sakura.

- Kuso…

Sasuke n'avait plus besoin d'aide. Il avait bien dormi, il avait parlé à une oreille attentive cela formait dans sa vie une parenthèse agréable. Naruto serait-il venu la briser ?

Il essuya la confiture qui colorait les pourtours de sa bouche, se leva et alla ouvrir – pas trop vite. C'était le matin, tout de même, bien que le soleil ne lui donnât pas raison et Sasuke entamait sa journée.

- Shizune ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tsunade-sama veut te voir. Tu vas partir en mission.

- Quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible.

Elle avisa la tenue nocturne de son interlocuteur :

- Si tu peux te dépêcher…

- Je vais faire mon possible. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Où je pars ? Avec qui ?

- Tsunade-sama te donnera des détails plus précis que moi, je ne suis là que pour te prévenir. Ce sera une mission semblable à la dernière que tu as effectuée, un autre village a été attaqué.

Sasuke jura dans sa barbe Shizune comprit bien la teneur de ses courts propos, mais ne s'en offusqua pas, les comprenant. Elle-même était contente de ne pas avoir à y aller.

- Je n'ai pas le nom du village en tête, mais c'est un endroit assez perdu.

Il restait à répondre à la troisième question. C'était une excellente opportunité pour tester Sasuke.

- Tu partiras avec Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto.

Son regard se planta presque aussitôt dans le sol, son visage s'obscurcit. Puis un masque glacial reprit place sur ses épaules. Il ne changerait jamais vraiment.

- D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est ? Je dois aussi l'envoyer chez l'Hokage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir, qu'il fit disparaître le plus vite qu'il put. Trop tard, Shizune l'avait vu.

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Il se retira, s'effaçant derrière la porte, et commença à la pousser.

- Merci d'être passée. Au revoir.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose, pas même le saluer. Il n'avait que faire de la politesse qu'elle pouvait témoigner.

Shizune repartit, en quête de Naruto, dans les rues de Konoha. Ainsi, ce qu'avait dit Sakura était vrai et il semblait en effet que leur dispute ne fût pas une mince affaire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke se métamorphoser de la sorte, ni entendu que ce fût déjà arrivé. Il avait toujours réussi à rester impassible, à garder un visage inexpressif, depuis le massacre de son clan.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le changer à ce point ? Simplement une dispute avec Naruto ? L'enjeu devait être supérieur.

Shizune avait la tête qui tournait à force de réfléchir à cette affaire. Toutes les certitudes qu'elle acquérait finissaient disloquée au fil des conversations. Ceux qui accusaient devenaient victime des langues de vipères des autres.

Et si les quatre membres de l'équipe sept se droguaient ? Tous ? Ce serait plus simple, tous en prison, une amende ou ce qu'on pouvait inventer dans ces cas-là, tous leurs comportements étranges se justifiaient.

Mais non. Sakura et Kakashi n'auraient alors aucun bénéfice à accuser l'autre partie de l'équipe.

Que c'était compliqué…

Arrivée chez Naruto, elle frappa, mais personne n'ouvrit. Un chat miaula quelques fois derrière la porte de son appartement, puis sortit par la chatière Shizune ne rencontra aucune autre forme de vie animale. Soit Naruto dormait encore – ce qui était plausible vu que Sasuke sortait à peine de lit, alors qu'il n'était pas un fainéant, soit il n'était pas là.

C'était fort probable. Mais alors, où était-il ?

Tous les gens que Naruto croisaient le connaissaient comme un travailleur acharné, toujours à s'entraîner, toujours à vouloir s'améliorer. Il serait donc à un terrain d'entraînement ? Shizune se mit en chemin, en direction du plus proche de l'appartement du jeune ninja.

Mais, tandis qu'elle marchait, une autre pensée lui vint : si Sasuke comme Naruto se droguaient, et qu'ils s'étaient disputés récemment à ce sujet – puisque qu'aucun autre thème n'aurait certainement pu les fâcher à ce point –, Naruto devait certainement chercher à s'en procurer. Et le lieu le plus probable pour dealer semblait être, aux yeux de Shizune, les ruelles sombres ou les foires.

Elle se mit donc en route vers ce lieu de réjouissances, certaine d'y trouver le blond. Sa théorie se tenait.

Mais la foire occupait un espace important : où serait-il ? Une seule solution, y tourner et retourner en espérant le croiser. Et puis, pourquoi pas, en profiter pour s'offrir cinq minutes de pause. On ne pourrait lui en vouloir, elle travaillait depuis le matin alors même que l'Hokage dégustait paisiblement un verre de saké, éloignée de toute préoccupation.

Non, Tsunade-sama avait peut-être un penchant assez marqué pour l'alcool, elle n'en était pas moins un Hokage remarquable, intelligent, aux petits soins pour les villageois. Elle devait certainement se creuser les méninges sur une affaire importante, la toxicomanie ou les massacres gratuits.

Du coup, Shizune ne pouvait se permettre de pause mais cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde, puisqu'elle arriva à cette conclusion en même temps qu'elle apercevait une tignasse blonde devant elle.

- Naruto !

Elle cria plusieurs fois, se mettant à courir, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. C'est seulement alors qu'il se retourna, surpris de ce contact soudain. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Etait-il dans son monde, parmi les songes ?

- Ah ! Shizune ! Bonjour !

Il ne devait pas être totalement ailleurs.

- Tsunade-sama m'envoie te chercher. Tu vas partir en mission.

Il fronça les sourcils. Deuxième jour de foire, on l'en éloignait déjà ?

- Longtemps ?

- Ca sera à vous de nous le dire. C'est dans le même style que la précédente.

Il grimaça.

- Vous ne voulez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Les histoires sordides, j'en ai eu ma dose pour l'année…

Shizune sourit.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on vous y colle. Vous connaissez plus de chose que tout le monde sur cette troupe de ninja.

- _Vous_ ? Qui part ? L'équipe sept ?

- Oui.

Elle allait le tester aussi à ce sujet.

- On a déjà vu Sakura, il nous reste à informer Kakashi et Sasuke. Et toi, bien sûr c'est pour cela que Tsunade-sama t'attend dans son bureau.

Il ne manifesta aucune réaction. Un peu d'huile ?

- Avec Sasuke.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, indéfinissable Shizune regretta ce manque d'expressivité. Elle n'en tirerait rien.

- Si tu peux y aller rapidement, on a du boulot.

- D'accord. J'y vais tout de suite !

Il s'en alla effectivement d'un pas leste, mais s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et se retourna :

- On part dans combien de temps ?

- Dès que vous êtes prêts. C'est urgent, il y aura peut-être aussi quelques survivants ! En entendant cela, Naruto se mit au pas de course, saluant vaguement Shizune de la main, se concentrant plutôt sur la mission qui l'attendait et les directives de Tsunade.

_Sasuke…_

_ Sommes-nous encore amis ?_

Sasuke était à présent propre, repus, habillé, et il attendait devant le bureau de Tsunade qu'elle arrivât. Il avait frappé, plusieurs fois mais personne n'avait répondu. Alors, à lui à qui on avait expressément demandé de se dépêcher, on demandait à présent d'attendre.

Heureusement des bancs avaient été disposés devant le bureau et, même si en s'y asseyant, il eut l'impression d'être dans une salle d'attente chez le médecin, il était content de pouvoir reposer ses jeunes jambes.

Du bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloir une porte qu'on ouvre, qu'on ferme, puis des pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait. C'était sans doute Tsunade Sasuke hésita un instant à se lever, dans le doute et ne voulant pas témoigner un respect inattendu pour un domestique qui le regarderait bizarrement, mais les enjambées qu'il percevait étaient rapides. La personne était pressée, ce devait être elle, à se reprocher d'avoir fait attendre celui qu'elle avait dépêché. Il se leva donc, remit son col, passa une main dans les cheveux, s'arrêta là en se rappelant ne pas être à un rencard.

Il fit face à la personne qui apparaîtrait d'un instant à l'autre.

- Sasuke ? Ah oui, Shizune m'a dit qu'il serait là.

C'était Naruto, il avait parlé dans sa barbe en apercevant, surpris, la tignasse brune de son coéquipier. Un sourire gêné se peignit sur son visage Sasuke l'observait, le visage inexpressif mais Naruto savait ce que ce masque cachait.

- Salut.

Il valait tout de même mieux commencer la discussion par là, non ? Même si aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler, ou voulait tout dire, tout expliquer, tout excuser, tout rattraper, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment s'y prendre ni l'un ni l'autre n'eût juré que leurs relations fussent bonnes mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rester à attendre, bêtement, chiens de faïence, que l'Hokage daignât arriver.

- Salut.

Naruto jetait de brefs coups d'œil à Sasuke, pour voir son visage ou imaginer sa douleur Sasuke n'était pas en reste. L'un se demandait quelle était la colère de l'autre, l'autre également. Ce que le blond craignait par-dessus tout, c'était de perdre un ami que les sentiments de Sasuke à son égard ne détruisent ce lien. Sasuke aussi : mais les contacts qu'il désirait garder avec Naruto étaient dus à l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, Naruto l'aimerait. L'espoir, toujours l'espoir.

- Tu es ici pour la mission ?

Sasuke avait tout de même des yeux rougis, et on devinait à ses crispations qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, en la meilleure compagnie.

- Oui. Shizune m'a demandé de venir.

Sasuke ajouta, en forçant un sourire :

- Elle avait dit qu'on partirait le plus tôt possible et que c'était urgent. Mais ça fait dix minutes que je suis ici et je n'ai encore vu personne – à part toi.

- Pareil. J'ai vu personne.

Naruto jeta un regard en arrière, d'où il venait cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient restés face à face... comme deux adversaires dans un western. Il s'assit donc, soupirant de n'avoir rien d'autre à ajouter. Le temps ferait office de discussion ils sentaient tous deux que ce n'étaient pas la peine de se forcer à parler. Ils n'aboutiraient à rien ainsi.

Mais quand même…

- Je suis désolé.

Naruto regardait ses pieds, pour une fois qu'il était piteux ! Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas bougé en l'entendant rouvrir la bouche après plusieurs minutes de silence, il se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui.

Sasuke feignit ne pas comprendre : il savait très bien de quoi le blond parlait, mais préférait lui faire croire que, finalement, toute cette histoire serait vite oubliée.

- De quoi ?

Naruto lui jeta un regard.

- Ce que je t'ai dit hier. C'était juste méchant. J'étais méchant. Je pense pas tout ça.

Quelques secondes s'ensuivirent, au cours desquelles Sasuke forçaient ses lèvres à s'ouvrir. Elles voulaient le retenir, l'empêcher de mentir, de se trahir. Si lui-même s'abandonnait, où irait-il ?

Il n'était pas seul : lui-même n'était pas en sa propre compagnie. N'était-il rien ? Insignifiant ?

- C'est pas grave. C'est ma faute. J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke celui-ci ne put tenir le regard et laissa retomber les siens.

- Sasuke…

- J'aurais jamais dit ça normalement. Je comprends que ça t'ait énervé

- Sasuke… Dis pas ça. T'as vu comment t'es ? T'as l'air à moitié détruit. Arrête de mentir. Tu t'empêches de penser ce que tu penses. 'Faut pas. Regarde moi !

- J'le pensais pas, j'te dis ! Je pense que…

Il s'arrêta soudainement regarda derrière lui, aux alentours, s'assit pour parler à l'oreille de Naruto.

- Je crois que j'ai été drogué.

Naruto fit de grands yeux, haussa les sourcils et se redressa pour observer son voisin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Le brun réfléchit un instant.

- Tu m'as vu depuis la dernière mission ? Je passe mon temps à dire n'importe quoi, à faire n'importe quoi. Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Il faut que quelqu'un me manipule, je vois que ça pour tout expliquer.

- Ouais. Ou alors tu m'aimes vraiment à fond…

- NON !

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, gifla Naruto et s'éloigna vivement. Sortir du bâtiment et prendre l'air. Il verrait Tsunade passer si elle était sortie il pouvait la faire attendre vu le temps qu'il avait perdu pour elle. Mais surtout, il ne voulait plus voir son bourreau.

Pourtant, tout avait semblé s'arranger ! Ils avaient entamé une discussion immaculée de colère, juste entre eux, tranquillement ! Sereine, normale ! Ils avaient tous les deux sentis cette aura se dégager d'elle-même durant la conversation, ils avaient senti un vent inconnu les réconcilier, ils l'avaient laissé faire, trop heureux. C'eût été beau, qu'ils retrouvassent leur amitié fraîchement malmenée. Magique.

C'était fou, à y penser, le mal qu'ils avaient eut à engager la conversation, le silence qui avait duré, la gêne qui les parcouraient tous les deux lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, et pourtant, malgré ces ingrédients bancals, ils avaient réussi à s'adresser la parole. Avaient-ils eut, en quelques instants, le temps d'oublier ? Ou avaient-ils réussi à passer outre leur différent ? Ah… Si ça avait duré…

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke tenait tant à se voiler la face. Ne lui avait-il pas avoué son amour, après de longues jérémiades n'avait-il pas pleuré une fois cela fait ? C'avait été si dur pour l'Uchiwa de déclarer sa flamme, il avait tant du lutter contre lui-même, il avait tant insisté pour que Naruto l'écoutât sérieusement ! Mais à présent, il tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une scène écrite par un mystérieux inconnu en possession de stupéfiants.

La drogue. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui en parlait. La première, il avait annoncé au blond s'être introduit chez lui, en présence de Kakashi, et avoir fouillé son appartement ils avaient trouvé ce qui semblait être du cannabis, à la grande surprise de Naruto. Celui-ci lui avait assuré n'avoir aucune connaissance de cela, qu'il avait peut-être stocké de la farine dans un sachet, ou des épices exotiques trouvées lors d'une mission – cela n'avait guère rassuré Sasuke.

Ensuite, c'était maintenant, il lui sortait craindre avoir été drogué. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête, ni qui voudrait avoir un certain contrôle sur sa personne il n'avait eu le temps que de lui faire part de ses soupçons… avant que la discussion ne se brisât. Il lui avait dit ne pas être amoureux mais possédé, d'une certaine manière, par quelque substance illicite les graines de l'amour semblaient, aux yeux de Naruto, expliquer parfaitement l'étrange comportement de Sasuke.

Mais celui-ci ne l'admettait pas. C'était pourtant dans son intérêt : tant qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même être tombé sous le charme du blond, il ne pouvait que se torturer l'esprit.

Sasuke s'était appuyé à la rambarde, à l'extérieur, et regardait distraitement le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux moites. Il tâchait de ne penser à rien, peut-être aux cadavres qu'il devrait incessamment fouiller, aux ninja puissants qu'il risquerait de croiser. Lui-même étant exceptionnellement doué, il envisageait d'ores et déjà ne de pas écouter les recommandations que ne tarderait pas de donner Tsunade, et foncerait dans le tas. Quoi de mieux pour se défouler qu'une bande de criminels à massacrer ?

Il frissonna d'horreur. Le voilà qui pensait comme Orochimaru – même si lui trouvait son plaisir dans la mort de simples innocents.

Penser à autre chose.

Ce fut Naruto, encore et toujours lui, inlassablement, qui revint à la charge Sasuke soupira tristement en se rendant compte de l'espace que le blond avait réquisitionné dans son cerveau. Il semblait s'être installé définitivement, ne le quittant parfois que pour revenir plus fort ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort ce qui nous renforce ne peut qu'être pire.

Naruto…

Sasuke lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant voulu nier son amour. Le plus dur était fait, les débris sommairement recollés, et Sasuke avait trouvé en Sakura une épaule supplémentaire sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il avait déjà tant donné pour déclarer sa flamme, cela n'était plus à faire quoi d'autre pourrait encore lui résister ?

Il avait déjà versé les larmes.

Mais il se reprenait déjà à nier d'un bloc, son amour, son homosexualité, comme il l'avait fait avant. Avant de parler à Lee, il n'avait jamais formulé ses hontes à quiconque. Il avait toujours su les garder pour lui – glaçon, impassible : masques. Peu de gens lui avaient demandé, d'ailleurs il n'aurait rien dit non plus.

Puis il l'avait dit.

Puis il n'y arrivait plus. Ne le voulait-il plus ? Il savait combien il se sentirait léger d'en parler librement, de parler à Naruto comme à un psychiatre ! Il le sentait, sans que sa première expérience n'eût été agréable à vivre, il avait besoin de parler à Naruto, c'était nécessité. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'en avait empêché ? Il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher, juste à donner forme. Mais ça avait échoué.

C'était comme avant, il démentait stupidement, le voilà qui recommençait. Sa pudeur d'antan lui était-elle revenue ? Sa timidité, qu'il avait pourtant appris à forcer, refaisait-elle surface ?

Serait-ce toujours aussi dur de parler à Naruto ? Son visage bienveillant se dessina devant les yeux de Sasuke, il l'entendait dire « _Parle-moi, tu en as besoin. Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas_ ». Il le voyait ouvrir ses bras et l'accueillir contre son torse, le berçant chaleureusement au gré des mots qui couleraient, ou le border dans son lit et embrasser son front en voyant Sasuke fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Naruto…

Le voilà qui se remettait à pleurer. Il laissa faire, il en avait l'habitude, ces derniers temps il savait que ça soulageait – malgré les maux de tête. Et puis, ce n'était pas de ces torrents de larmes qu'il s'agissait ici, c'était plutôt des larmes de mélancolie douce, tendrement passionnée, comme lorsqu'on repense à un être cher disparu dix ans plus tôt. Les bons souvenirs ressurgissent et leur manque coule le long des joues s'écrase sur la rambarde et ruisselle tout le long, s'en décroche pour chuter sur le sol en contrebas.

Ce n'étaient pas des larmes d'amour comme il en avait versé la veille c'était autre chose. Un autre monde qu'il découvrait à présent, c'était de comprendre qu'on renonce, c'était voir que l'espoir n'est plus et qu'on aura la vie pour le pleurer, c'était une infusion de spleen qui l'aromatiserait jusqu'à la mort, c'était abandonner l'idée d'être un jour en couple, c'était pleurer pour le futur et plus pour le passé.


	26. Le bonheur des missions

Chapter 26 : Le bonheur des missions

Tsunade arriva enfin, par les escaliers où s'était arrêté Sasuke lorsqu'il la vit monter, il se reprit rapidement pour faire comme si tout était bien. Elle le salua, l'invita à la suivre, et se rendit dans son bureau où elle s'assit sans hésiter. Sasuke ferma la porte.

- Naruto est occupé ? Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas ?

- Vous voulez nous voir en même temps ?

- Cela m'épargnerait de me répéter. Fais-le entrer, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke combattit ses appréhensions et se força à ouvrir la porte. Naruto leva la tête, le brun fit un geste de la main l'enjoignant de venir. Son visage exprimait un tel manque d'envie que Naruto ne sut comment interpréter le geste il se leva, mais se balança sur ses pieds comme pour s'inspirer.

Sasuke grogna.

- Entre.

Naruto s'exécuta, et se positionna près de la fenêtre ainsi, si ce qu'on lui racontait manquait d'intérêt, il aurait matière à divaguer. Sasuke s'éloigna de lui, se mettant à l'opposé de la pièce. Tsunade le regarda faire sans un mot, se doutant que c'était dû à la dispute dont Sakura avait parlé.

- Bonjour à tous les deux.

Elle attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Des airs sombres la fixaient en attendant qu'elle poursuivît.

- Comme vous le savez, vous allez partir en mission. Shizune vous a informé de votre tâche ?

- Investiguer, comme la dernière fois.

Naruto grimaça.

- Exact. Un autre village a été victime d'une troupe de ninja, on suppose que c'est la même que dans le village où vous êtes allés. Je vous demande de vous y rendre, de récolter des informations qui pourraient nous aider à identifier ces ninja, ou, au moins, à estimer leurs capacités. Et j'espère que vous trouverez d'autres survivants que vous pourrez ramener ici ne perdez toutefois pas de temps à les soigner sur place. Stabilisez leur état puis amener-les ici. Ce sera votre priorité : trouver des rescapés. Ne vous attardez pas sur des détails si des gens sont encore en vie à côté de vous.

Elle plongea son regard dans leurs yeux, l'un après l'autre, les sondant tour à tour.

- Compris ?

- Hai.

- Bon. Ca, c'est votre mission en tant que membre de l'équipe sept.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient Naruto s'approcha, et Sasuke l'eût bien fait s'il n'y avait pas le blond si près de lui.

- Une affaire de drogue m'inquiète j'y étais d'ailleurs occupée avant de venir ici. C'est l'ANBU qui l'a soulevée, aussi je ne peux l'ignorer. Elle concerne vos deux coéquipiers, Sakura et Kakashi.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto celui-ci était attentif. Ainsi, l'Uchiwa n'aurait pas tout inventé ?

- En bref, je vous demande, à tous les deux, de garder un œil sur eux. De les surveiller. Je crains qu'ils ne consomment des stupéfiants, peut-être cette mission-ci sera une occasion en or pour le confirmer. Je compte sur vous.

Naruto acquiesça gravement. Kakashi était soupçonné de consommer de la drogue. Sasuke en avait trouvé dans un tiroir de son appartement. Cela voulait-il dire que leur sensei s'était emparé de la poudre pour son usage personnel, plutôt que pour une soi-disant enquête comme il l'aurait fait croire à Sasuke ?

Sasuke l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

- Lors de la dernière mission, j'ai un moment été victime de ce qui ressemble à un genjutsu : pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, je ne percevais plus Kakashi et Sakura. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas : je ne les voyais pas, les entendais pas non plus. Sakura m'a frappé quelques fois je me sentais projeté sans savoir pourquoi. Et quelques heures avant, j'avais des hallucinations.

- Kakashi m'en a parlé dans son rapport. C'est difficile à imaginer s'il n'y a pas une illusion dans l'affaire.

- Je me dis que ça pourrait être causé par une drogue… Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, mais si j'en ai consommé à mon insu, ça pourrait peut-être expliquer ça.

Tsunade acquiesça.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, bu ou respiré que tu ne connais pas ?

- Pas que je sache. Je me suis déjà posé la question plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce qui aurait pu provoquer ces effets.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. C'était une étrange affaire.

- Je me dis que la seule explication possible, c'est que l'un deux – Kakashi ou Sakura – en ait mélangé à un repas durant la mission. Mais si c'est ça, je m'étonne de n'avoir rien remarqué. Et je ne sais pas non plus dans quel but ils auraient fait ça.

Naruto intervint.

- Ca avait pas l'air d'amuser Sakura-chan, quand tu as fait ta crise. Je crois pas qu'elle l'ait provoqué elle-même si c'était pour s'énerver comme elle l'a fait. A moins qu'elle voulait pas cet effet-là ? Elle a peut-être raté un produit ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. Depuis que je l'ai comme apprentie, je suis étonnée par ses dons dans ce domaine-là. Elle sera nettement meilleure que moi en médication. Par contre, elle a peut-être été surprise par ta résistance à son produit. Tu as appris des techniques pour contrer les effets d'un poison, chez Orochimaru ?

- Oui. Il m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, à peu près.

Naruto frissonna. Cet Orochimaru avait enlevé son ami pendant plus de deux ans, et à présent celui-ci l'en remerciait ! Et en plus…

- Sakura-chan aurait essayé de te tuer ?

Sasuke et Tsunade tournèrent la tête vers Naruto, surpris de ce qu'il avait dit. Eux-mêmes y avaient évidemment pensé de là à formuler… Naruto avait franchi un cap qu'ils n'avaient osé appréhender cela les avait choqué en même temps qu'ils prenaient conscience de l'envergure de cette histoire.

Tsunade coupa court à la discussion, termina l'entretien et tenta maladroitement de rassurer les deux jeunes.

- J'enverrai une autre équipe pour surveiller vos arrières, ramasser ceux d'entre vous qui pourraient tomber. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller vous côtés : Kakashi et Sakura. Soyez vigilants, surtout toi, Sasuke. Ne perds pas des yeux ce qu'ils font à ton assiette.

Elle se leva Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Toutefois, ne perdez pas de vue votre mission officielle. Je suis consciente que tout cela ne sera pas facile, mais je compte sur vous. Et ne prenez pas de risques insensés, si vous tombez sur la troupe de ninja. Vous ne serez peut-être pas au meilleur de votre forme à ce moment-là…

Sous-entendu : dans quel camp étaient Sakura et Kakashi ?

- Vous viendrez me faire un rapport après la mission. Détaillé. Venez en même temps. Mais pour l'instant, la mission : vous partirez à la porte Nord à quatorze heures. Pas de retardataires, si possible.

- Hai !

En sortant, ils croisèrent leur sensei qui se rendait, à son tour, chez l'Hokage. Ses yeux étaient tirés. A quoi était-ce dû ?

Cela ne les préoccupa pas très longtemps à peine le temps de le saluer vaguement, ils retournèrent chez eux se préparer. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot superflu après avoir quitté le bureau de l'Hokage, trop concentrés sur leurs missions et n'ayant aucune envie de s'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que leur conversation chez Tsunade avait été naturelle.

- Kuso…

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Naruto avant de devoir partir de chez lui, et il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il avait empaqueté des vêtements, armes, quelques bandages – pas trop, il comptait sur Sakura pour le soigner. Il ne lui restait qu'à prendre ses rouleaux pour certaines techniques plus rarement utilisées, et son huile des crapauds si le mode ermite s'avérait nécessaire.

- C'est pas possible, je les avais laissés là !

Mais voilà : impossible de remettre la main dessus. Il n'y avait pourtant pas touché, depuis la dernière mission. Il l'avait soigneusement laissé traîner sur son lit, dans le sac qu'il avait ouvert pour l'aérer Sasuke avait lavé les vêtements qui y traînaient, mais n'avait pas touché aux fioles. Où étaient-elles ?

Il chercha partout, dans sa chambre d'abords : sous ses draps, dans son oreiller, sous le lit, dans la pile invraisemblable de vêtements qui peuplaient sa chambre et dans tous les tiroirs vides qu'il se promettait parfois de remplir ensuite, dans le frigo, se connaissant et se doutant qu'il aurait très bien pu l'y conserver par distraction il fit et refit le tour de son appartement, qui lui semblait petit à côté de la demeure de Sasuke, mais qui était en fait peuplé de recoins sombres où pouvait se cacher n'importe quoi. Heureusement, tout de même, que Sasuke était passé par là quelques jours plus tôt, et avait tout rangé !

Mais toujours pas de trace de ses fioles d'huile.

- Je les aurais perdues pendant la mission ?

Il passa en revue tous ses souvenirs, des plus vagues aux plus certains il se souvenait avoir ouvert une fiole, mais il ne l'avait pas vidée. Il se souvenait que Sakura avait ramassé son sac, lui-même l'ayant oublié, trop occupé avec Sasuke.

- C'est elle qui les aurait prises ? Pourquoi ?

Avait-elle pensé cuisiner avec, ne sachant pas à quoi cette huile servait ? Certainement pas, elle devait en avoir chez elle, sans la nécessité de s'en procurer malhonnêtement. Et puis, quel était l'intérêt de dérober, lors d'une mission risquée, des ingrédients de cuisine ?

Ou alors, elle avait goûté – peut-être dans cette optique d'en faire un repas –, et avait été surprise par la réaction de son corps.

- Elle en a quand même pas pris ! C'est dangereux !

Comment son corps aurait réagit, dépassé par le chakra de la nature ? Naruto l'ignorait il savait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la tête ni ses capacités physiques. Restait à expliquer pourquoi elle aurait pris les flacons…

- Bien sûr ! C'est ça cette affaire de drogue !

Tout se tenait. Elle avait trouvé une huile étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas elle en avait mis dans les repas de Sasuke, pour étudier son comportement elle avait alors subtilisé les fioles qui lui promettaient de longues heurs de divagation.

- Bon, bein je les retrouverai pas…

Il ferma son sac, sortit de chez lui, ferma soigneusement son appartement à clefs.

Puis il le rouvrit, rentra, donna de la nourriture à ses chattes, et ressortit. Il courut à la porte nord : il était de nouveau en retard !

Il était en retard, mais tout de même le premier. A moins que les autres ne fussent déjà partis ?

Non, ils auraient laissé au moins un mot, ou averti les guetteurs. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas vu le groupe passer Naruto en déduisait ne faire attendre personne.

Ainsi, il aurait eu le temps de chercher encore après son huile des crapauds. Il lui semblait se souvenir l'avoir vue traîner sur son lit. Et, aussi logique fût-elle, la théorie qu'il avait échafaudée selon laquelle Sakura volait ses fioles était tarabiscotée, plus artificielle que crédible. C'était imputer un tort à qui n'y avait peut-être jamais pensé. Sakura n'y avait certainement jamais songé.

Naruto avait du mal à croire cette histoire de drogue : que Sakura comme Kakashi étaient toxicomanes. Cela lui paraissait farfelu. On avait beau lui dire que c'était de l'ANBU qu'émanaient les soupçons, cela ne changeait rien. Et quoi que pût en dire Sasuke, qui était trop heureux qu'on lui donnât raison – que le hasard allât dans son sens lorsqu'il prétendait sans conviction qu'il était drogué. Combien de romans Naruto avait-il lu qui parlaient d'amour ? Il avait eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion d'en étudier les symptômes il savait que l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle, il savait que c'était un mystère pour tous.

Il savait quelle force ce sentiment avait : puisqu'il lui apparaissait que c'était d'espérer en Sasuke qui l'avait fait quitter Orochimaru, il croirait en tous les puissants maléfices qu'on lui dirait lancés par l'amour. Car si l'espoir que Naruto avait su conservé durant l'absence de Sasuke l'avait ramené à Konoha, quel était le vrai pouvoir du cœur ? Il devait être bien plus puissant !

A moins que ce ne fût déjà l'amour qui avait permis à Sasuke de revenir parmi les siens… A moins que Naruto n'aimât Sasuke à son insu. L'amour, mystère.

Avec tout ça, il était encore seul à la porte Nord. Les guetteurs lui assuraient n'avoir vu personne passer. Où étaient donc les autres, que faisaient-ils ? Tsunade avait expressément demandé de ne pas être en retard ! Et le matin était passé depuis longtemps, personne n'était à tirer du lit ! Sakura s'était peut-être inventé qu'elle devait absolument se recoiffer, Kakashi était plongé dans son roman pervers, Sasuke… Sasuke sasukait dans son coin. Il pleurait mais ça, Naruto ne le savait pas. Il viendrait une fois s'être repris.

Déjà que Naruto avait laissé tomber l'idée de partir avec son huile des crapauds, qu'il jugeait pourtant nécessaire vu la mission qui l'attendait… Combien de sacrifices était-il prêt à faire pour le bien de cette mission qui ne commençait pas ?

Car autant partir en mission sans ses flacons l'inquiétait – c'était tout de même une technique puissant qu'il perdait –, autant attendre l'atteignait profondément au cœur. Perdre du temps, s'ennuyer… ces mots étaient à proscrire en cette période de l'année. Aller à la foire ! La nouvelle attraction était montée, il avait vu que c'était une maison hantée il n'avait pas eut le temps de l'essayer ! On l'envoyait pourtant en mission, sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme, de ses coups de cœur, de la foire. C'était d'un cruel !

Au moins, mais c'était vraiment pour se consoler qu'il se disait cela, car il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment redevable de l'Hokage, exécuter sa mission lui rapporterait un peu d'argent. Ce qui lui permettrait de profiter plus de la foire, en y dépensant plus – combien de tours gagnerait-il avec son salaire ?

Certainement assez pour compenser qu'on l'écartât de son rêve quelques jours… à moins qu'il ne doive passer à l'hôpital après. Heureusement qu'il avait Kyuubi pour le guérir, il n'y perdrait ainsi pas trop de temps.

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées en voyant Sakura arriver.

- Sakura-chan ! Comment ça va ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacial.

- Ca va.

Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter depuis dix minutes qu'il était là, Naruto, lui, avait envie de se divertir.

- Tu es en retard. Et dire que tu m'en voulais, la fois passée ! Alors que maintenant, je suis le premier et les autres traînent. Un ninja doit être à l'heure pour partir en mission !

Elle pointa un doigt en l'air et haussa le ton. De glaciale, elle s'était rapidement échauffée.

- Alors UN, j'ai pas deux heures de retard comme toi, DEUX, Kakashi-sensei est occupé avec l'ANBU, et TROIS, je comprends bien que Sasuke n'ait pas envie de se grouiller si c'est pour te voir !

Son doigt tendu redescendit vers un Naruto qui ne savait pas où se mettre, surpris de cette explosion de colère.

- Et T'AS PAS INTERET à lui faire du mal ! C'est clair ?

Naruto mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il lui ferait de mal, qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il était désolé d'avoir été si cruel avec lui, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner, que lui ne se droguait pas, qu'il n'était pas un voleur, que la vie de ninja c'est respecter certaines règles, dont la ponctualité, que tant de choses qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Mais il se retint et garda le silence. Il savait qu'une réponse n'était pas vraiment attendue, la question que Sakura avait posée étant surtout rhétorique il savait tout autant que s'il ouvrait la bouche, s'était pour hausser le ton lui-même.

La cohésion de l'équipe sept, à laquelle tenait tant Kakashi, souffrirait énormément d'une dispute avant de partir en mission, surtout en prenant en compte les doute que Tsunade lui avait demandé d'évaluer. Et, bien que Naruto n'y fût pas particulièrement attaché, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de passer des journées orageuses à s'aboyer l'un sur l'autre en permanence.

Il redoutait également de perdre son ami Sasuke, et que ses rapports avec Sakura ne s'enflammassent. Sans vouloir que son équipe soit soudée, il voulait garder ses amis. Et vu les tensions qui régnaient actuellement entre eux, la vigilance dont il devait faire preuve même au contact de ses coéquipiers, il lui semblait plausible que les disputes se missent à éclater avant même qu'ils eussent pu envisager se réconcilier.

Quel serait l'effet de la mission à venir sur les liens les unissant ? Cherraient-ils dans l'ombre en l'espace de deux semaines seulement ? L'amitié met des années à se construire et pourtant, malgré toutes ces briques posées une à une, elle reste si fragile ! L'amitié est-elle un oeuvre d'art, une toile de génie ?

Qui est ce génie ?

Sasuke et Kakashi arrivèrent en même temps à la porte Nord, mais après que Sakura eût elle-même eu l'occasion de patienter. Naruto n'avait pas osé rouvrir la bouche, depuis que son amie était venue, craignant qu'elle le lui reprochât c'est en voyant arriver son sensei fatigué qu'il se félicita intérieurement de ses efforts pour préserver la bonne entente dans son équipe.

Enfin… Plutôt pour en recoller les morceaux récupérables : Sasuke ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, l'air de n'avoir pas dormi depuis trois jours Kakashi n'avait pas perdu le visage stressé qu'il avait arboré en allant chez Tsunade. Sakura l'avait salué d'un vague « bonjour » et s'était immédiatement rapproché de Sasuke. Elle lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille, auxquels Sasuke avait répondu par un grognement sourd.

L'ambiance avait déjà été meilleure pour partir en mission. Kakashi tenta une petite blague : seul Naruto pouffa, et c'était en se forçant lourdement si bien que le sensei n'insista pas. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse.

Tsunade avait réussi à obtenir qu'il partît en mission après d'âpres négociations avec l'ANBU, et lui avait demandé de surveiller Naruto et Sasuke. Elle ne lui ajoutait pas une tâche supplémentaire, elle se contentait de la rendre officielle mais cela ne le faisait que lui ajouter de la pression. Au moins, il se sentait soutenu par l'Hokage, puisqu'elle était parvenue à convaincre l'ANBU de le laisser tranquille encore un moment.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une équipe les suivait : des membres de l'ANBU justement, car les forces spéciales avaient insisté pour observer la mission. Ils avaient eux-mêmes fort à faire : étant envoyés sur les terrains du massacre, ils devraient évidemment analyser les traces laissées par les ninja mais en plus, vérifier que l'équipe sept se portât bien, surveiller chacun de ses membres car tous étaient suspects – l'ANBU ne manquerait pas de mener une enquête approfondie à ce sujet et ils devaient être prêts à pacifier l'un de ces membres.

- En route !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait malgré le manque d'envie de se côtoyer, la crainte que ses coéquipiers se droguent, ils obtempérèrent tous. Ce qui devait être fait serait fait, qu'importât leur avis : c'était ça, la vie de ninja.

Après un long silence, tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus sans échanger un mot, le soir commença à tomber il fallait s'arrêter et monter un campement. Kakashi fit un signe de main, en tête de file car il était le chef, et tous s'arrêtèrent.

On voyait à son visage que quelque chose le préoccupait cependant, il avait perdu l'anxiété de l'après-midi. Peut-être que courir lui avait allégé l'esprit ? Ou avait-il eu le temps de réfléchir plus posément, profondément, efficacement ? Bref, il était d'humeur courtoise et ne comptait pas s'énerver.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses équipiers. Naruto arborait un sourire d'ange, bienheureux dans son élément il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois tenté de lancer une conversation durant le trajet, Kakashi avait parfois réagit mais pas les deux autres.

A chaque mot que Naruto disait, Sakura lui jetait un regard noir de reproches. Elle ressassait la tristesse de son ancienne idole et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Naruto. Comment avait-il put tant le détruire en si peu de temps ? Le feu avait certainement dû couver depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler le blond car elle associait désormais ses paroles à du venin, ou plus exactement à un météore qui choisirait de tomber sur la tête de Sasuke à chaque mot que Naruto prononçait. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke souffrît encore, plus que ce pouvait être nécessaire, et elle savait – sans pourtant pouvoir se l'imaginer – combien il avait dû souffrir déjà depuis sa naissance.

Elle regardait de temps en temps Sasuke, s'inquiétant de sa mine. Celui-ci avait, après une heure de course dans la nature, réussi à reprendre son air impassible, et un vent glacial faisait frissonner Sakura lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Ce qui arrivait rarement : soit Sasuke gardait les yeux fixés au loin, dans le vague, peut-être concentré pour ne pas se laisser aller, peut-être concentré sur l'escargot qu'ils venaient de croiser pour se changer les idées, soit il baissait ses yeux et ceux-ci contemplaient le sol d'un air désintéressé.

Bref, Naruto souriait d'être occupé, Kakashi était prêt à le suivre, Sasuke ne demandait que cela mais en était incapable et Sakura veillait sur Sasuke, s'interdisant tout sourire tant que celui-ci n'ait pas recouvré sa bonne humeur d'avant… ce qui, d'ailleurs, sonnait faux à ses oreilles moroses.

A peine arrêtés, et, encore une fois, sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, les garçons se reculèrent – Naruto et Kakashi d'un côté, Sasuke de l'autre en prenant bien soin de s'éloigner du blond. Sakura fit un petite place dans la forêt c'était facile, ils avaient trouvé une clairière où ils pourraient s'arrêter : il lui suffisait de déplacer quelques branchages ou une motte de terre impertinente.

Sasuke profita d'un tronc mort que Sakura avait laissé au centre de la clairière et y mis le feu à l'aide d'un Katon. Les flammes jaillirent de la bûche dans une explosion retentissante, certaines vinrent même lécher les jambes de Naruto qui s'était déjà rapproché du brasier. Puis elles remontèrent, molles, vers le ciel qui s'était teinté d'encre en même temps que le feu éclairait la clairière.

- Sasuke ! Fais attention !

- Ouais… S'cuse moi.

Il ne s'en voulait pas vraiment il ne s'en félicitait pas non plus. Que penser de cela ? Son esprit l'avait rendu violent, et il avait profité de cette occasion pour se décharger. Il n'était qu'en partie vidé, un tout petit peu, la fourmi qui sort du vase mais il se sentit soulagé. Il ne déborderait plus.

Il posa son sac en silence, prit un parchemin et invoqua sa tente, dans laquelle il se réfugia immédiatement. Sakura le suivit, hésitante, mais pleine de volonté d'aider le ténébreux.

Bien qu'il ne fût à peine rentré depuis quelques secondes, lorsque elle-même entra à sa suite, elle le trouva affairé à déplier son sac de couchage. Il lui jeta un regard distrait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce de tissu et se pencha à nouveau sur ce qui l'occupait. Sakura se posta derrière lui.

- Ca va ?

Il ne répondit pas les tremblements qui agitaient ses bras lorsqu'il portait son sac de couchage, le secouait pour en chasser les pluches faisaient office de réponse. Il le posa alors, il se redressa sans se tourner, et laissa ses bras retomber. Sakura posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va passer, Sasuke. Quand tu verras qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, tu te demanderas pourquoi tu t'es entiché de lui.

Sasuke secoua la tête, vaincu.

- Il est fait pour moi. Il est heureux quand je suis triste. Il sait faire ce que je ne connais pas, et l'inverse aussi. On serait très bien ensemble.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une phrase qu'elle regretta aussitôt, notamment au regard haineux que Sasuke lui envoya immédiatement :

- Vous êtes deux garçons.

C'était un débat dans lequel Sasuke ne voulait pas rentrer Sakura non plus, d'ailleurs, mais le cliché de la famille parfaite avait surgit sans prévenir.

- Si tu fais ça pour me récupérer, casse-toi.

Sasuke n'était pas toujours très gentil, correct, mais Sakura comprenait sa douleur, et c'est pleine de compassion qu'elle obéit. Elle tint tout de même à préciser qu'elle ne désirait pas le repêcher :

- Je veux juste t'aider parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu es capable de faire tout seul. Je ne veux pas qu'on te perde à nouveau…

Sasuke comprenait, elle le sentit en sortant de la tente.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de commentez ma fic ! Elle a besoin de vous pour vivre, de vous coups de cœur coups de gueule, racontez-moi ce qui vous plaît ou vous dérange, ce qui vous passe par la tête ou la vie d'un ours en Jamaïque, ce que vous espérez pour la suite. C'est en fonction de ce que vous dites que je peux m'adapter (pour le style d'écriture et tout et tout), pour rendre votre lecture plus agréable !<p>

Un clic dans le cadre et quelques douleurs à votre clavier ; c'est fini ! Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

Merci de continuer à me lire, en tout cas, c'est encourageant !


	27. Une flamme brille encore

Chapter 27 : Une flamme brille encore

Tsunade avait fourni à Kakashi le premier repas de l'équipe, pour qu'elle ne perdît pas de temps à chasser, cueillir ou pêcher. Celui-ci, après avoir lui-même monté sa tente et déposé son sac à l'intérieur – Tsunade lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser ses affaires à la portée des jeunes –, il sortit la pitance qu'on lui avait concoctée et la mit sur le feu. Naruto le regarda faire, en pensant lui-même aux recommandations de l'Hokage.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Tsunade-sama m'a donné ça pour qu'on ait de quoi manger ce soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui réchauffait dans la casserole.

- On dirait une tambouille de légumes avec des morceaux de viande. Ce ne va pas être de la haute astronomie.

Naruto se pencha et regarda lui-même ce qui lui était décrit.

- Au ouais… ça a pas l'air bon.

Il retint une grimace par respect pour son Hokage qui était pleine de bons sentiments toutefois, il se concentra rapidement sur sa propre tente pour penser à autre chose. Cela n'était pas très appétissant.

Sakura ne dit rien elle avait elle-même contemplé avec un effroi non dissimulé le repas qui les attendait et n'avait pas plus que les autres envie d'y passer. Elle faisait pourtant pleinement confiance en son mentor, qui avait certainement concocté un mets certes peu engageant, mais excellent pour la santé.

Elle aurait bien tenté de rassurer les troupes, mais elle ne voulait offrir cette satisfaction à Naruto et sa colère l'empêchait de faire ce geste pour seulement Kakashi. C'était une vengeance, une petite vengeance, comme viendraient certainement beaucoup d'autres, mais ce n'était pas non plus une condamnation. Et Kakashi se passerait bien de ses conseils santé.

Sasuke ne sortit de sa tente qu'une fois qu'on l'eût appelé, le repas prêt. Son regard perçant darda son assiette de toute la froideur du monde, mais il ne fit pas un commentaire. Il avait entendu la conversation qu'avait eue Naruto avec le sensei, et faisait confiance en le blond pour avoir surveillé qu'on ne les droguât pas. Il ferait lui-même attention à ce qu'il mettait en bouche, multiplierait les tests qu'on lui avait enseignés pour sonder les éventuels poisons qu'on aurait caché dans son menu.

Les trois autres étaient assis, l'attendant patiemment, mais au garde-à-vous. Naruto avait déjà plongé un couvert dans sa pitance, et envoyé en direction de sa bouche. Mais il s'était arrêté là en croisant le regard de Sakura qui lui reprochait clairement de ne pas attendre leur coéquipier. Naruto avait alors soupiré, s'était trémoussé pour déplacer ses fesses de la branche inconvenante qui les malmenait, et avait laissé son bras retomber, le couvert retourner dans le bol.

Puis Sasuke était venu lorsque Kakashi l'avait appelé. Le ninja-copieur lui avait jeté un regard suspicieux.

Qu'était-il occupé à faire, dans sa tente, tout seul ? Sakura y était entrée, mais était ressortie presque tout de suite. Voulait-il être seul, pourquoi ? Il ne s'était pas changé. Seuls ses yeux étaient revenus différents d'avant qu'il ne se cachât : ils étaient rouges.

Kakashi supposa immédiatement que Sasuke s'était offert un instant de d'extase il repensa alors à tous les regards indéchiffrables que Naruto avait lancé dans la direction de sa tente lorsque le ténébreux y était resté seul. Aurait-il voulu être avec lui ? Ou lui reprochait-il de dépenser leur précieuse récolte ?

L'Hokage avait averti Kakashi qu'ils s'étaient disputés il avait lui-même constaté un vent de froideur durant tout le trajet. Hélas, elle n'avait pu lui fournir d'explication pour ce différent, et l'avait chargé de le découvrir par lui-même – à moins qu'il ne s'avérât que c'était une affaire privée. Il ne devait pas se mêler leur vie personnelle, cela ne le regardait pas.

Les regards que Naruto avait lancés à Sasuke depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés signifiaient-ils et son désir de partager leur trésor, et les appréhensions de se retrouver avec lui ? Tout un monde qui inquiétait Kakashi.

- Ittadakimasu !

Naruto, trop heureux et affamé, se mit immédiatement à manger lorsque Sasuke fût installé à son côté. Là où il restait de la place. Signe de camaraderie malgré les épreuves ?

Des souvenirs revinrent à la charge durant le repas. L'ANBU s'était introduit chez Naruto en présence de Kakashi il leur avait montré le cannabis et les fioles de liquide brun. Il s'était au passage accusé par la faute d'un horrible malentendu l'ANBU l'avait saisi et était reparti de chez Naruto avec la drogue.

Certainement, Naruto avait cru que c'était Sasuke qui s'était introduit chez lui, avait subtilisé la drogue, pour la consommer lui-même ou lui faire une blague qui n'aurait pas plu au blond. Naruto avait peut-être voulu se préparer un de ces chocolats dont il est si friand, une gourmandise aux vertus enivrantes, ce à quoi il soupçonnait désormais que Sasuke s'était opposé.

Oui, c'était logique. Les regards que Naruto lui avait envoyé lorsqu'il s'était caché dans la tente signifiaient alors son interrogation, pas sûr que ce fût Sasuke qui ait volé dans ses réserves sa rage qu'on lui ait volé des choses si importantes pour garder le sourire et évidemment le désir de se joindre à lui, si au moins ils n'étaient pas en froid.

- Il est loin, le village ?

- Nous pourrions arriver demain soir. Mais vu ce qui nous attend, je propose de nous arrêter un peu avant d'y être pour nous reposer, et y arriver en forme le lendemain.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui mastiquait imperturbablement son ragoût.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver des survivants, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois. Cela ne nous apporterait rien de bon.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le regardant, percevant que Kakashi craignait qu'il refît une crise.

- Pas de risque.

Sasuke avait compris désormais ce qui avait causé ses troubles, si ce n'était pas d'avoir été drogué : le corps nu que Naruto avait offert à ses yeux par trop intéressés l'avait perturbé au plus profond de lui-même. C'était tout de même étonnant, ce qu'une simple vision pouvait causer comme troubles ! Il avait déjà vu des gens nus auparavant – et, à bien y penser, tous n'étaient pas si vilains –, mais il n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte. Il doutait d'avoir perdu les pédales simplement par amour. Quoique ?

En tout cas, si c'était son âme seule qui avait flanché lors de la mission, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Pas cette fois-ci : Sasuke était resté à distance de Naruto, et il se sentait incapable de lancer une conversation avec lui. Alors, le contempler se déshabiller était improbable se jeter dans ses bras le soir et se réveiller sur son torse moelleux encore plus.

Et s'il avait été drogué… Kakashi savait bien ce qui se passerait s'il droguait à nouveau Sasuke à moins que ce que redoutait Tsunade-sama s'avérait exact (_dans quel camp sont-ils…_), le ninja-copieur devait craindre de faire déraper Sasuke qui n'était certainement pas le moins bon ninja de l'équipe. Donc il le laisserait tranquille au moins toute la durée de la mission, et Sasuke ne ferait pas une crise imprévisible comme la dernière fois.

Donc il n'y avait pas de risque.

Naruto l'inspecta du regard.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu as fait cette crise la fois passée ?

Kakashi et Sakura tendirent leurs oreilles en entendant la question : peut-être que la réponse qui viendrait apporterait un élément important dans leur mission parallèle. Sasuke ne serait pas assez bête pour dire explicitement qu'il avait fait une overdose ou qu'il avait été surpris par le stupéfiant, mais il y avait toujours un espoir de comprendre un sous-entendu.

Enfin… ce n'était pas vraiment un espoir.

- J'ai deux hypothèses : l'une ne te regarde pas, l'autre, je t'en ai déjà fait part.

Le blond réfléchit. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il avait craqué. Naruto ne savait pas quoi supposer.

- Tu me l'as dit quand ?

Le ténébreux soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler avec Naruto. Il s'était déjà forcé à formuler une phrase, c'était bien assez. Ne le laisserait-on jamais tranquille ? En plus, il se sentait observé. Il sentait le regard de Sakura qui l'épiait, sans doute bienveillant mais indiscret Kakashi n'était pas en reste, il avait même reposé ses couverts.

- Tantôt. Mais si t'as pas compris, cherche pas.

Le jeune ninja se rebiffa aussitôt, brandissant emphatiquement un bras en l'air :

- Eh ! Je suis pas si con ! J'ai un cerveau moi aussi !

Sakura intervint d'une voix grave, sans quitter Sasuke des yeux.

- Mouais… C'est pas si sûr…

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu le sais bien. T'es pas une lumière.

Kakashi observait la discussion, la première à laquelle il assistait entre ses trois élèves, depuis qu'ils étaient partis plus tôt dans la journée. Il se préparait à intervenir si la conversation s'enflammait trop.

- Prouve-le.

- Tu parles puis tu penses après ! C'est bien parce que tu penses lentement, ça, non ?

- Ah oui, et quand est-ce que j'ai parlé trop tôt ?

- Quand t'as torturé Sasuke-kun, baka ! T'as réfléchi à ce que tu lui as dit, ou quoi ? Ou alors t'es trop baka pour !

Sasuke se figea Naruto fit de grands yeux qui contemplaient avec effroi Sakura. Il parvint à murmurer, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle-même se rendait compte de la sottise qu'elle venait de commettre :

- Je dois pas être le seul à parler trop vite…

Ce fut comme l'œil du cyclone la tempête faisait rage dans le cœur de Sasuke, dans l'esprit de Sakura qui regrettait d'avoir parlé, et de Naruto qui reprochait à ses coéquipiers de l'insulter… comme il était prit dans un torrent de compassion pour son ténébreux ami. Cependant, malgré la violence de ce qui se tramait en dedans, seul un calme électrique émanait des trois jeunes. Le calme parmi la tempête.

Naruto et Sasuke fixaient Sakura, celle-ci avait baissé les yeux sur le brasier. Et Kakashi imitait la majorité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sasuke ?

Le brun était comme congelé, il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Il se sentait trahi. Et ses yeux, intensément posés sur le visage désolé de la kunoichi, semblaient attendre d'elles qu'elle se rattrapât. Mais elle n'oserait pas parler, elle n'oserait plus, de peur d'aggraver son cas. Elle sentait sa déchéance dans le cœur du ténébreux, elle percevait la haine qui l'habitait à présent, ce n'était pas de la haine, du dégoût, peut-être.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sasuke ?

Deux paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Kakashi, le sondant profondément Sakura qui craignait que le secret de l'Uchiwa fût révélé par sa faute, et Sasuke qui jaugeait la confiance qu'il pouvait mettre en son sensei.

Puis il dirigea son regard vers Naruto, qui le fixait également, l'air de demander : « _Ca m'est tombé dessus, maintenant. Je lui dis quoi ?_ ». Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Sasuke attendait de voir ce que Naruto dirait, lui-même n'avait pas d'idée. Il accordait sa confiance en le blond – faisait-il bien ? – pour qu'il ne le trahît pas à son tour.

Naruto ne cessait de le regarder dans les yeux Sasuke ne put bientôt plus supporter son regard et détourna le sien. Le blond ne dirait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. C'est donc Sasuke qui répondit, un air mauvais maudissant Sakura.

- Rien. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'avez pas à savoir.

Sakura admira la force de Sasuke, qui, malgré qu'il avait perdu un bras – une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer venait de lui être arrachée –, parvenait encore à rester poli. Au moins à faire un effort.

Electrique.

Sasuke ne termina pas son repas, il reposa son bol par terre et retourna se cacher dans sa tente. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux, inquiet pour lui. Il se sentait évidemment responsable de cette atmosphère présente : c'était tout de même lui le plus cruel, dans cette histoire ! Mais, malgré toute la rudesse de sa réaction après que Sasuke lui eût vidé son cœur, il s'était permis d'espérer que l'Uchiwa serait aidé. Que nenni ! Il le voyait à présent, ageratum fané.

Sasuke se retourna en pénétrant dans sa demeure improvisée jeta un dernier regard à Naruto. Celui-ci ne sut interpréter son expression. Le remerciait-il de n'avoir rien dit ? Lui reprochait-il de ne pas l'avoir éconduit plus subtilement ?

Sasuke espérait que son silence signifiait son amour.

De son côté, Kakashi s'interrogeait. Quel était ce secret qu'ils partageaient ? Etait-ce en rapport avec la mission que lui avait confiée l'Hokage ? Non, Sakura était baignée dedans or, Tsunade ne lui avait pas dit la suspecter. Ce devait être une affaire plus privée surtout qu'à leur réaction, il paraissait peu probable aux yeux du sensei que ce fût une affaire… d'affaires.

Sakura n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le repas, les yeux rivés au sol. Dès qu'elle eût terminé de manger, elle posa son bol, murmura un vague souhait nocturne à son sensei et alla se terrer dans sa tente. Il restait Naruto et Kakashi l'un curieux, l'autre triste que cette mission commençât si mal – bien que c'eût été à prévoir.

Kakashi se pencha vers le blond.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ?

Naruto fit la moue et leva son regard vers son sensei. Il avait envie de lui répondre, de satisfaire sa curiosité qu'il savait piquée. Il savait que lui-même, à sa place, donnerait becs et peau des fesses pour qu'elle fût assouvie. Mais il voulait rester fidèle à Sasuke. Il craignait par-dessus tout que son ami ne commît une erreur irréparable.

- Disons que je me suis énervé sur lui et que je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités.

Il jouerait sur les mots et l'imaginaire de Kakashi : ainsi, ce serait un mensonge de son sensei à lui-même. Naruto n'aurait rien à se reprocher.

- Vous savez, il a jamais eu une vie très facile. Je l'ai enfoncé encore plus.

Naruto parlait de ses sentiments pour lui, mais il se doutait que Kakashi penserait à la disparition de son clan. De toutes façon, cela n'avait pas non plus été très bénéfique au bonheur de l'Uchiwa.

- Mais pourquoi t'as-t-il mis en colère ?

Ca, Naruto pouvait le dire sans trop se creuser la tête.

- On était à la foire. Vous savez que j'aime m'amuser… La foire, j'adore ça. J'y passerais ma vie entière sans me lasser. J'en suis presque amoureux.

Kakashi écoutait attentivement curieux, inquiet. Drogue ?

- Enfin, on faisait un peu le tour des attractions, je montais dedans, parfois lui aussi. C'était génial, sauf qu'il a pas sourit une fois. Il arrêtait pas de se plaindre, de ronchonner.

Terrain glissant Naruto parvint toutefois à conserver la dignité de son ami.

- Je savais pas pourquoi, alors au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je l'ai engueulé.

- Et ça l'a bouleversé à ce point ?

C'est que Kakashi posait des questions pointues ! Combien de temps Naruto tiendrait-il à ne répondre qu'à moitié ?

- J'étais vraiment en colère. Je l'ai même frappé.

Il n'en était d'ailleurs pas vraiment fier. Il s'était laissé emporter sur quelqu'un le cœur ouvert. C'était lâche, d'une lâcheté sans nom, tyrannique.

- Et puis, il n'est pas d'un naturel joyeux… Ca ne l'aide pas à sourire.

- Hmm.

- Quoi ?

Cette histoire ne collait pas vraiment avec une quelconque toxicomanie des deux jeunes. C'était en ce sens rassurant cependant, Kakashi n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Sasuke aurait geint au point que Naruto le frappât. Quoique… ça dépendait de beaucoup de choses.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- En gros, qu'il était chiant. Que j'avais envie de m'amuser, pas de faire le deuil. Que la foire, ça sert à ça.

S'amuser, évidemment. Donc Naruto voulait emmener Sasuke se droguer, ce que celui-ci avait refusé. Il avait passé la journée à tenter de convaincre Naruto que c'était une mauvaise idée, que c'était dangereux, et, au bout d'un moment, Naruto en avait eut assez. Il voulait s'amuser quel lieu plus propice, en effet, qu'une foire pour se procurer des stupéfiants ?

Et après le passage de l'ANBU chez Naruto, celui-ci suspectait Sasuke d'avoir subtilisé sa drogue, et de l'avoir détruite ou cachée, pour le bien du blond.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas de sa faute s'il est si amer avec la vie. Il n'a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir…

Naruto ne lui reprochait donc pas d'avoir volé ses réserves ? Kakashi ne put réfléchir plus, Naruto poursuivant sa phrase :

- Pas autant que moi.

Evidemment, vu ce qu'il prenait. Il était certainement plus heureux que tout le monde, tant qu'il avait ses artifices.

- Ce n'est pas mon frère qui a tué mes parents. Enfin… Je ne crois pas.

Naruto ne savait toujours pas qui était son père, aussi ignorait-il la cause de sa mort et s'il avait de la famille quelque part.

Il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il disait mais ce n'était pas de la réflexion cartésienne, c'était plutôt laisser venir les souvenirs, se bercer dans leur aura mythique. Kakashi ne savait comment interpréter cet air mystérieux. Naruto l'avait si sincère, en parlant de leurs familles ! Le ninja-copieur ignorait dès lors si leur dispute avait été causée par un penchant toxicomane de Naruto ou par l'horreur de leur vie d'orphelins. La mémoire trompe des fois cependant, il est difficile de mentir sur ce dont, pour se souvenir, on doit se concentrer.

Ces réponses ne plurent qu'en partie à Kakashi. Celui-ci eût bien voulut que Naruto lui expliquât pourquoi il avait de la drogue chez lui. Si c'était pour sa consommation personnelle, ce qui était assez probable, sinon il n'en aurait certainement pas, ou s'il la vendait. Depuis quand il en avait, qui lui en procurait. S'il la gardait pour lui, ou bien la partageait avec Sasuke. S'il en consommait régulièrement ou plus occasionnellement. D'après la grande quantité de cannabis que Kakashi avait eu l'horreur de voir chez le blond lors de sa dernière visite, ce devait être une habitude sérieusement ancrée. A moins que Naruto n'en vendît et, bien que le sort qui lui serait alors réservé était pire, Kakashi espérait, pour la santé de son élève, que ce fût le cas.

C'est dans la nuit que l'on entend le mieux. Ces choses que l'ont n'imaginerait même pas au loin s'imposent aux oreilles somnolentes. L'ouïe porte alors plus loin que la vision, et les sons qui proviennent du lointain sont si assourdis qu'on ne peut les reconnaître. Parfois, une caravane passe, les chiens fatigués aboient. L'éloignement empêche de se faire une quelconque idée du nombre de bêtes qui hurlent dans le noir.

Le ruisseau qu'on a cherché des heures en vain s'immisce à présent dans le tympan, et le condamné pleure de l'entendre si près. Lorsque les oiseaux font silence, l'oreille trompe sur les distances. Mais elle révèle les mouvements invisibles pour l'œil abusé qui attend son heure de gloire. Les sens jouent, se moquent à tour de rôle en suivant le cycle long du soleil.

C'est dans la nuit que hululent les chouettes, et elles peuvent être aussi éloignées que bon leur semble, elles vous tiendront toujours en éveil. Le cri sombre transcende les gémissements de la forêt, dont le calme accueille à bras ouverts cet appel à l'inconnu. Elles vous emmènent au-delà du ruisseau, vous les entendez toujours plus haut que les nuages, vous les entendez encore, derrière la montagne, vous la confondez avec le chant du loup. Le son est flou…

C'est dans la nuit qu'une oreille depuis longtemps éveillée parvient à reconnaître, parmi le bruissement du vent dans les champignons, l'aura de plaintes assourdies. Il suffit alors que la clarté des cheveux la recouvrant s'inquiète de sa provenance, et voilà Naruto s'approchant de la tente de Sasuke.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, à moitié sorti de son sac de couchage, et serrait son oreiller avec force contre son visage. Il ne tentait pas de s'étouffer, non, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit mais peut-être que c'eût pu l'aider. Plutôt, il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots, comme si il pouvait les tuer et les vaincre à jamais.

Il avait allumé une petite bougie qui brûlait paisiblement à son côté. Le peu de lumière qu'il recevait derrière le tissu, et la chaleur frêle de la flamme tourmentée lui apportaient un brin de réconfort.

Naruto ouvrit le dessus de la fermeture éclair et passa la tête à l'intérieur, observa la scène en silence. C'était bien Sasuke qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à pleurer ? Naruto n'osait pas l'imaginer il craignait que le brun n'eût encore fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Le blond s'introduisit dans la tente, discrètement, tâchant de ne pas réveiller les deux autres qu'il supposait endormis. Il posa délicatement un pied à l'intérieur, passa l'autre jambe et referma la tirette qu'il n'avait que partiellement ouverte.

Il était à présent dans la même pièce soumise aux caprices du vent que Sasuke ils seraient unis face à l'adversité. Le brun n'avait pas réagit pendant que Naruto était entré. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement qui témoignât qu'il l'avait entendu. Ou il faisait semblant, il l'ignorait, il voulait rester seul dans son déshonneur. S'il ne réagissait pas, peut-être qu'on le laisserait tranquille ?

Les yeux de Naruto voguaient dans tout l'espace qu'il pouvait voir, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Depuis combien de temps Sasuke était-il réveillé ? Qu'avait-il fait depuis ? Mais la tente ne comprenait que cela, une bougie, un sac de couchage, quelques bricoles, et Sasuke. Il ne trouva rien de plus utile.

Bon. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, Naruto viendrait à lui. Il s'avança alors, fit un pas dans la tente, au risque d'écrases les jambes de l'Uchiwa dont il ne devinait que difficilement l'emplacement à la lueur moite de la bougie. Il s'accroupit et observa la portion de visage qu'il parvenait à distinguer. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dormait-il ?

Le blond inspecta rapidement le lieu, trouva l'endroit propice et s'allongea au côté du brun, caché dans son ombre. Il se coucha sur le flanc, de manière à pouvoir contempler la scène qui inspirerait tout peintre. Un visage masqué par le contre-jour d'une bougie malmenée, l'on devinait une oreille sous les cheveux.

Que faire ? Si Sasuke s'était endormi, il ne fallait pas le réveiller s'il ne dormait pas, Naruto ferait tout pour l'aider. Si ses amis le trahissaient, ses ennemis devaient changer de camp, non ? Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de voir Naruto.

Une autre plainte jaillit soudainement d'entre le silence : Sasuke ne dormait pas.

Au bout d'un moment à observer son ami, et bien qu'il était captivant d'analyser ses traits voilés, Naruto n'en put plus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Soit partir, soit soutenir. Il opta pour la deuxième option.

Lentement, tendrement, il vint poser un doigt sur la joue de Sasuke. Elle n'apparaissait pas suffisamment pour que Naruto en déposât d'autres, mais c'était assez. Il gratouilla légèrement, la caressa, aussi prudemment que lorsqu'on ôte une poussière de son œil. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke se sentît agressé juste lui communiquer sa présence s'il ne l'avait pas sentie.

Puis la main entière partit à l'assaut de la tête, la paume se posa sur sa crinière sombre. Elle se mouvait doucement, d'avant en arrière ou de haut en bas, pas trop vite, pas trop fort. C'était soutenir, un frôlement de pouce.

Sasuke réagit enfin. Il sorti sa tête du coussin bientôt, malgré l'obscurité, Naruto put distinguer un nez, une bouche, un œil. Les épaules de l'Uchiwa s'étaient redressées à cet effort, plaquant les coudes au sol. Il gémit en ouvrant les yeux.

Puis il se tourna, engourdit. Il fit face à Naruto. Ses yeux exténués le reconnurent à grand-peine, et ses lèvres crispées n'eurent pas l'énergie de formuler quelque mot. Il leur faudrait se réveiller d'abords, sortir de leur léthargie.

Son premier regard fut chargé de haine, mais il ne fut pas alimenté bien longtemps.

Naruto ne bougea pas sa main du crâne de Sasuke, l'y jugeant bien placée, et poursuivit ses mouvements réconfortants. Il regardait son ami, un sourire aux lèvres, pour qu'il se sentît en sécurité, protégé, aimé. Sasuke percevait ces ondes bienfaitrices sur son corps. Il sourit tristement, heureux dans son chagrin que Naruto venait l'aider. Il sourit d'avoir un ange à contempler. C'était tout de même plus beau, nettement plus adorable que son oreiller.

Ils ne dirent rien tout un temps. Ils se regardaient seulement. Parfois, une larme s'échappait d'un œil de Sasuke Naruto quittait alors ses iris du regard et la contemplait suivre son chemin vers le sol. Elles finissaient absorbées par un tissu, parfois l'oreiller, parfois le pyjama de Sasuke, parfois autre chose encore. Leur trajet contourné témoignait de leur imagination fertile.

Le sourire avait quitté le visage de Sasuke. La surprise était passée, restait à dépasser le passé.

Il ôta une main de son sac de couchage et l'amena, lentement, vers le visage qui l'appelait : celui d'un blond qui veillait. Naruto ne bougea pas, il gardait son regard rivé sur les yeux ou les larmes de son ami. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'une main tremblante le frôla, puis assura sa prise sur son profil. Il la laissa parcourir son visage, se poser dans son cou. Le pouce qui allait et venait sous sa lèvre inférieure le chatouillait horriblement. Mais il ne se laissa pas distraire, emporté par la signification que son ami donnait au geste. Ensuite, la main remonta et se lova près de l'oreille, quelques doigts perdus dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, d'autres sur son visage angélique.

Une larme encore coula, et Sasuke prononça des mots qui résumaient l'instant, éternel. Ils exprimaient tant sa pensée qu'il ne fit pas exprès de les dire. Mais tout avait déjà été dit.

- Je t'aime…

Naruto ne sut comment réagir à cela il espérait autant que la légère crispation de sa main dans les cheveux du brun n'avait pas été perçue. Il ne devait pas réfléchir. Il devait se laisser happer. Et tant pis s'il parlait, il ne dirait rien de terrible dans ce moment-là. C'était impossible.

- Je suis désolé.

Sasuke laissa le silence retomber, puis s'approcha de Naruto, le prit dans ses bras et le serra avec la passion d'une rose.

Naruto posa une main dans son dos et l'y laissa, immobile. Il attendait.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans ses bras, bercés par ses respirations ou les fluctuations de la bougie qui s'éteignait. Sa main retomba en même temps que sa conscience.

Naruto se défit alors de l'étreinte de son ami, se releva doucement, si lentement que ses muscles faillirent lâcher à plusieurs reprises. Il était debout.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il s'était laissé s'affaisser mollement dans le creux que son gardien s'était fait.

Naruto fit un grand pas pour rejoindre la sortie, se contorsionna en retenant ses exclamations d'effort, souffla les braises rougeoyantes de la bougie, et sortit. La tirette presque refermée, il lança un dernier regard à son paisible ami.

Se retint de dire bonne nuit : elle était si avancée que ce serait mentir. Il ne voulait plus que Sasuke fût trompé.

Il retourna ensuite se coucher, ce qui devait être fait était rondement bien mené.


	28. Rebelote et boulette

Chapter 28 : Rebelote et boulette

Naruto et Kakashi se levèrent les premiers lorsque le matin arriva. Naruto deuxième dès qu'il fut réveillé, il s'habilla et sortit de sa tente. Il vit alors Kakashi affairé à préparer leur déjeuner, à disposer leurs bols en un carré approximatif, et y déposer leur frugal repas. Le blond se joignit à lui pour lui filer un coup de main.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ?

Naruto se remémora être allé dans la tente de Sasuke il préféra taire cet épisode. Ce ne serait pas déterminant pour la réussite de la mission.

- Oui.

Kakashi hocha la tête, satisfait d'entendre qu'au moins un membre de l'équipe s'était reposé tout son saoul. Lui-même n'avait pas passé une nuit très reposante, toujours occupé à se torturer les méninges.

Naruto ajouta avec un sourire :

- Vous n'avez pas ronflé. Alors tout de suite, on dort mieux !

- Et bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de ne pas être le seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru entendre du mouvement et des gens parler.

Naruto garda le silence, se doutant que c'était de lui qu'il était question. Il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, et ne pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il était allé faire chez Sasuke en pleine nuit.

Ils mangèrent face à face, les deux autres n'étant toujours pas levés. D'ordinaire, le sensei serait allé les réveiller, ou Naruto aurait trouvé un prétexte pour se mettre à crier. Mais cette fois-ci, l'objectif était de ne pas atteindre le village avant le lendemain. Ils avaient donc du temps devant eux, et rien n'excusait qu'ils se dépêchassent. Et puis, pensait Kakashi, il pouvait bien laissez Sasuke dormir encore un peu. Si ça pouvait lui éviter d'avoir des hallucinations…

A moins, bien sûr, qu'elles ne fussent dues à la drogue. Mais il était tôt, Kakashi n'avait pas finit de déjeuner, aussi n'avait-il pas envie de penser à cela. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait toute la nuit.

Sasuke se réveilla en entendant leur conversation. Il garda soigneusement les yeux fermés, et s'étira de tout son long en forçant l'élasticité de sa tente. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge pâteuse comme ses poumons se retrouvaient compressés, et c'est en bâillant qu'il reprit une position moins féline. Ses mains se déposèrent sous sa nuque, pour soutenir la tête, afin qu'il pût observer sans se fatiguer le soleil au travers du tissu de sa tente.

Il bâilla encore à plusieurs reprises. Dehors, il entendait Naruto et Kakashi échanger quelques mots, pas trop fort, sans doute craignant de le réveiller. Et bien, le mal était fait. Il était tout de même content de remarquer le soin que mettait Naruto pour calmer son hystérie.

Ses yeux se refermèrent. Il soupira alors. En mission, il n'avait pas le droit de s'accorder une grâce matinée. C'était dommage, confortablement installé comme il l'était, la vue toute engourdie de Naruto venu le border parmi ses cauchemars, de devoir quitter son lit douillet. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expulsa l'air de ses poumons aussi fort qu'il le put, comme pour se revitaliser de l'intérieur. Une grimace accompagna sa respiration. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et, sans perdre de temps, se redressa. Ainsi, il ne serait pas surpris par les revenants du sommeil.

Dans cette position, il sentit rapidement l'énergie lui arriver. C'était comme si tout le repos qu'il avait prit – ou tenté de prendre – durant la nuit lui parvenait à présent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il n'avait désormais plus la crainte de se rendormir, et ses muscles ne demandaient plus qu'à s'agiter. Ils lui ordonnaient de se lever, d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Mais quelque chose le retenait. Une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était dressée durant son sommeil, à son insu, comme il arrive quelquefois il était à présent capturé par la dictature de son membre. C'était ennuyeux : il ne pouvait tout de même pas sortir dans cet état ! La seule option qui lui restait pour s'occuper était de s'habiller, en priant pour que personne n'ouvrît la tirette de la tente pour l'aider à se réveiller.

Ce serait quitte ou double il n'entendait pas la voix de Sakura, aussi considéra-t-il qu'elle n'était pas levée. Et cela le dérangeait moins qu'un garçon le vît nu en ce moment qu'elle. Elle ne devait pas connaître ce problème masculin, aussi l'accuserait-elle d'être obsédé.

Il s'extirpa discrètement de son sac de couchage en multipliant les positions étranges, tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit. Malgré ses bâillement répétés, et pour certains assez marqués, il tentait encore de faire croire qu'il était inactif.

Malheureusement pour lui, les frottements de son boxer sur son membre turgescent n'amoindrirent pas l'ampleur de son embarras. Il se défit donc en priorité de son pantalon de pyjama et de son caleçon. Lorsqu'il baissa le dernier textile qui protégeait ses intimes recoins, ceux-ci protestèrent vigoureusement en venant frapper son bas-ventre avec force. Il implora que personne ne vînt lui parler, multipliant les coups d'œil vers l'entrée de la tente, et d'autres, inquiets, entre ses cuisses.

Il mit un boxer propre, forçant ses parties à se contenter de l'espace étroit qu'il leur laissait, et son bas de kimono noir, puis ôta sa chemise de pyjama et enfila le haut de son kimono. Il se saisit de sa ceinture violette et se redressa autant qu'il le put : la tente n'était pas bien haute et l'empêchait de se tenir droit. Courbé sur ses deux jambes, l'inconfort de la position vint rapidement à bout de son érection impudente. Il put alors sortir à l'air frais, certain de ne pas oublier de détail compromettant.

Naruto et Kakashi terminaient leur repas lorsqu'ils virent poindre Sasuke. Comme celui-ci l'avait deviné, pas de Sakura en vue.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour Sasuke.

Naruto tenta en vain de déceler dans son regard un zeste de mauvaise humeur. C'était comme si tout s'était effacé. Il semblait complètement remis à présent, la nuit avait porté conseil – justement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait que dormir cette nuit-là.

- T'as su dormir ?

Sasuke vit au regard du blond que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui, sans toutefois laisser paraître ce soucis à leur sensei. C'était un regard entre eux, aussi fugace que privé, et Kakashi n'en verrait rien.

Sasuke sourit.

- Comme un loir.

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelqu'un parler, pendant la nuit ? questionna Kakashi.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi on lui demandait cela. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Naruto. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rien dans l'air du blond n'indiquait qu'il ait dit quoi que ce fût. Il avait certainement gardé le silence, si Kakashi lui avait posé la même question, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

- Peut-être quelqu'un qui a parlé en dormant.

Un regard complice s'attaqua au visage choqué de Naruto.

- Naruto fait des choses étranges dans son sommeil.

Son sang ne fit pas un tour que sa bouche remuait déjà. Avait-il réfléchit avant de prononcer cette phrase ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu murmures, tu t'agites… Tu te promènes…

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que le ninja-copieur ne perdait pas une virgule de la conversation.

- Quoi… Je suis somnambule ?

Sasuke éclata de rire et s'assit, posant sa ceinture à son côté, et rabattant sur ses flancs les pans du haut de son kimono.

- Oui, voilà. T'as deviné.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, et il murmura quelques fois, à voix basse, comme pour le faire rentrer :

- Je suis somnambule…

Le sensei interpella Sasuke :

- Naruto est venu dans ta tente en dormant ?

Sasuke se crispa, imperceptiblement. Il avait reprit ses réflexes de glaçon. Il n'aurait pas du inventer cette histoire, même pour le plaisir taquiner Naruto. Kakashi risquait de découvrir quelque chose qu'il préférait gardé entre le blond et lui, surtout s'il se mettait à poser des questions gênantes.

Sasuke choisit la voie du sourire pour cacher son trouble, et espéra de Naruto une réaction vive comme il le faisait si bien.

- Noooooon ! Il n'est pas somnambule. Je voulais juste l'embêter un peu.

Le blond s'exécuta à merveille, comme s'il avait perçu l'ordre très implicite du ténébreux, et s'exclama bruyamment. Ca ne manquerait pas de réveiller Sakura.

- Ah ! Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je croyais vraiment que je disais des trucs et que je me promenais partout !

Kakashi dissimula un sourire dans son masque.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu sais, ce que Sasuke a dit. Je t'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre.

Naruto inspecta l'échange de regards entre les deux autres, et rendit son verdict :

- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous essayez encore de m'embobiner !

Un gémissement lui parvint, un grommellement, quelques mots audibles. Sakura venait d'être tirée du sommeil. Sasuke noua sa ceinture pour que Sakura ne fût pas troublée à la vue de son torse.

La norme semblait être de retour, Naruto et Kakashi étaient rassurés. Sasuke ne le remarquait pas encore, mais il savait être de bonne humeur. La mission devrait bien se passer.

La nuit suivante arriva, sans autres embrouilles : Sakura n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur que Sasuke le lui reprochât. Kakashi ne manqua pas d'ajouter cela à la longue liste de choses à retenir. Puis lui lendemain pointa, le matin, où nous nous retrouvons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le village, contemplant les maisons qu'ils savaient vides. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se jeter à l'eau, de s'avancer comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois. Surtout Sasuke, dont le visage blafard indiquait la crainte qu'il perdît à nouveau les pédales.

Kakashi ne savait que penser de cet air angoissé. Que redoutait Sasuke ? De se droguer ? Le sensei en conclut rapidement que la crise que l'Uchiwa avait faite lors de la dernière mission n'avait rien à voir avec des substances hallucinogènes.

Sasuke se sentait happé par ses souvenirs, aussi fit-il le premier quelques pas en avant. Il se remémorait l'autre mission, le quartier Uchiwa le soir du massacre. Il comprenait pourquoi, la dernière fois que l'équipé était allée investiguer les lieux des tueries, son esprit l'avait lâché. Avec le souvenir du corps de Naruto qui l'ébahissait en permanence, la pluie drue qui le plongeait dans l'ambiance mortuaire, et le calme après la tempête…

Il attendit que les autres le rejoignissent. Ils ne resteraient tout de même pas là plus longtemps ! Ils avaient à faire, et les rares survivants n'attendraient sans doute plus très longtemps… S'il y en avait encore. Surtout, il avait envie de partir de là, de retourner à Konoha ou au moins de ne plus avoir cette vue qui évocatrice. Il se retourna pour enjoindre aux autres de s'avancer également. Qu'ils le suivent, ou le précèdent d'ailleurs mais qu'on en finisse.

Il ne restait que Naruto, le regard perdu dans la ruelle par laquelle ils pénétreraient dans le village. Sakura et Kakashi étaient partis.

- Naruto ? Ils sont passés où, les deux autres ?

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis plongea rapidement son regard dans celui, intrigué, de Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Bein… Ils sont à côté de moi. Sakura à gauche et Kakashi-sensei à ma droite.

Sakura se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu ne nous vois pas, Sasuke ?

- Je ne les vois pas… Ils sont à quelle distance de toi ?

Kakashi prit la main de son voisin, en lui faisant de sa main libre signe de se taire. Sakura obéit également, bien que Kakashi ne lui eût pas demandé. Elle avait mal interprété le message, pensant qu'il s'appliquait à elle, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

- Je touche Naruto. Je suis juste à côté de lui.

Sasuke commença à se balancer sur ses pieds, surveillant avec de brefs regards qu'aucun ennemi n'arrivât par derrière.

- Je ne les vois plus, comme la dernière fois ?

Naruto voulut répondre, mais Kakashi leva sa main devant son visage pour qu'il gardât le silence. Le blond, gêné de laisser une question aux accents anxieux sans réponse, fit la moue, tandis que ses yeux quêtaient chez son sensei la permission de parler. Elle ne vint pas.

De son côté, Sasuke s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il s'agitait, ne restait pas immobile une seconde, ne voulant pas perdre de vue quoi que ce fût. Il voulait voir arriver tout ennemi. Malgré ses talents de ninja, et le sharingan qu'il était sur le point d'activer, son visage blême et ses lèvres nerveuses ne faisaient peur à personne. Et pourtant, il représentait un fameux danger !

Kakashi s'approcha de lui, lentement, les mains en avant comme pour se protéger il passa derrière Sasuke – par rapport à Naruto, Sasuke remuait tellement que se placer dans son dos était difficile.

- Sasuke ? Je suis là.

Pas de réaction. Il attrapa alors une main qui passait par là, Sasuke était à trois quarts de face.

L'Uchiwa se figea instantanément. Il mut un peu le bras qu'avait saisi Kakashi pour en tester la résistance. Quelque chose le touchait. Il ne voyait rien. Il était à présent livide, d'une blancheur cadavérique. Il ne bougeait plus.

Puis soudain, il activa le sharingan, effectua un gigantesque bond pour se cacher plusieurs mètres derrière Naruto – dernier rempart qu'il percevait –, en s'auréolant d'éclairs ravageurs qui frappèrent Kakashi de plein fouet et brûlèrent l'herbe sous ses pieds lorsqu'il atterrit.

Le ninja-copieur percuta de plein fouet le mur d'une maison et, sonné, retomba mollement sur le côté.

- Sasuke-kun !

Sakura se précipita auprès de l'Uchiwa, sans précaution elle finit elle-même projetée par la foudre qui le protégeait et s'écrasa contre un arbre, plus loin encore que Kakashi. Des lucioles voletaient au-dessus de sa tête, et c'était comme si une nuée de mouches patrouillaient devant ses yeux. Contrairement à son sensei, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu le choc, aveuglée par sa frayeur.

Sasuke jetait des regards terrifiés partout, dans tous les coins, et ne s'attardait jamais plus de quelques secondes au même endroit.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond avait jeté son sac à terre, et faisait face à Sasuke comme s'il devait se battre contre lui. Sasuke le remarqua et le regarda, méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Kakashi-sensei qui t'a attrapé. Tu l'as envoyé lui et Sakura valser avec ton Raiton.

Naruto se détendit quand il vit que Sasuke comprenait.

- Personne n'a attaqué personne. Tu recommences comme la dernière fois. Tu vois plus que moi.

L'Uchiwa laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, son sharingan comme son bouclier électrique se dissipèrent. Son regard plongea au sol.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Je me préparais à t'attraper comme la dernière fois. Je voulais pas t'attaquer.

Sasuke inspecta les alentours, dans l'espoir d'y voir ce qui lui était caché.

- Et ils vont bien ?

Naruto avisa le ninja-copieur.

- Kakashi-sensei est contre la façade d'une maison et il nous regarde et reprend ses esprits. Sakura…

Il la chercha du regard, puis la trouva appuyée contre un arbre. Il fit la moue.

- Elle ne bouge pas. Reste ici, je vais voir.

Il se précipita alors vers sa coéquipière. Sasuke lui obéit, le suivant des yeux et, bien qu'encore méfiant, craignant qu'on l'agressât, se força à s'asseoir sur le sol. Ainsi, il ne blesserait plus personne. Plus aussi facilement.

- Sakura-chan !

Sakura était ouverte au crâne et du sang coulait à flot de son nez. Le souffle court, elle respirait par la bouche et, régulièrement, elle devait recracher le liquide qui s'y infiltrait si elle ne désirait pas s'étouffer. Mais elle n'avait pas ce niveau de conscience encore, et ce geste était instinctif.

Parmi les ombres qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elles, elle vit se dessiner un visage familier.

- Na… Naruto ?

- Sakura-chan ! Ca va comment ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le premier souci d'identifier l'être devant elle était résolu. Puis, rapidement, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit, aussi loin fût-elle du monde environnant :

- Sasuke-kun… Il est… où ?

Sa poitrine se souleva quelques fois, les saccades lui provoquèrent quelques hoquets qui crachèrent le sang sans qu'elle dût s'en soucier.

- Il va bien ?

Naruto jeta un regard à l'intéressé celui-ci n'avait pas quitté sa place, et fixait le blond. Puis il reporta son attention à la kunoichi.

- Oui. Il s'est calmé, je lui ai expliqué. Il sait ce qu'il se passe, donc il y a pas de problème.

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle.

- Enfin… A part toi.

Sakura gardait les yeux dans le vague, le visage de Naruto y était encore, mais… tellement flou… tellement lointain…

- Et… Kakashi- sensei ?

- Il s'est relevé. Il n'y a que toi qui m'inquiètes pour l'instant.

En effet, Kakashi avait vu l'intervention de Naruto. Sonné, il n'avait pas vu comment Sakura s'était retrouvé projetée contre l'arbre. Mais en reprenant ses esprits, il avait pu assister aux explications que Naruto avait fournies à Sasuke sans en entendre un traître mot, d'ailleurs pas assez éveillé pour, il en avait pourtant compris la teneur.

A présent, il se dirigeait vers Sasuke. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Sasuke ? Tu es revenu ?

Il ne reçut pas un regard en réponse, seulement des coups d'œil inquiets qui ne lui étaient pas destinés.

- Merde… Ca recommence, ce truc… Ca doit être un genjutsu… Mais pourquoi ça n'affecte que moi ?

Kakashi voulait communiquer avec Sasuke, au moins lui dire que celui-ci n'était pas seul. Mais comment ? Le geste le plus évident qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Sasuke tressaillit violemment et jetant un regard terrifié là où il supposait être la personne qui le touchait. Mais il ne voyait que la forêt à perte de vue.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Kakashi lui répondit, tout en sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Sasuke n'eut d'ailleurs guère l'air rassuré.

Le sensei fit une autre tentative. Il garda sa main sur l'épaule, mais déposa l'autre dans le creux du coude de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci se débattit, sauta sur ses jambes en se reculant vivement.

- Naruto ! Amène-toi !

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil, affairé à éponger le sang de Sakura.

- Je suis occupé ! Attends !

Sasuke pesta, sortit un kunaï de son kimono et le brandit devant lui pour se défendre.

- Dis-moi qui est près de moi alors !

- Rhôôôô…

Le soupir de Naruto ne parvint pas aux oreilles du brun. Naruto allongea Sakura.

- Dépêche !

Il soupira encore une fois et tourna la tête vers l'Uchiwa.

- Il y a que Kakashi-sensei et toi ! Tout va bien !

Sasuke vida ses poumons, soulagé d'entendre cela. En partie seulement. Il avait deviné que c'était son sensei qui l'avait touché… Mais il ne le voyait pas pour autant.

- Kakashi ?

Il fronça les sourcils et hésita à prononcer cette phrase :

- Si vous êtes là, tapez trois fois sur mon épaule.

Il avait l'impression d'ouvrir une séance de spiritisme. Lui qui trouvait ces croyances tellement idiotes, dénuées de sens comme d'intérêt… La marine, par contre, aurait pu l'intéresser : s'il avait connu le morse, il aurait pu communiquer avec Kakashi. Assez peu, certes mais ce serait déjà un petit quelque chose.

Kakashi s'exécuta en se faisant les mêmes réflexions. Sasuke fut pleinement rassuré en sentant le troisième coup, bien qu'il sût qu'un ennemi eût facilement pu se faire passer pour son sensei – pour peu qu'ils parlassent la même langue. Plus tranquille, Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto.

- Je vais voir ce que Naruto fait.

Au moins, se dit-il en marchant, Kakashi et Sakura le voyait et l'entendait. Il n'était pas tout à fait coupé du monde extérieur. Et puis, il y avait Naruto pour l'aider.

C'était certainement un genjutsu. Il tenta plusieurs fois de le dissiper en s'approchant du blond, mais rien ne fit effet. Le sharingan n'avait pas décelé la moindre illusion. Elle devait être d'un niveau rare. Il choisit d'en faire part à Kakashi, qu'il supposa près de lui.

- Mon sharingan ne repère pas le genjutsu qu'ils utilisent. Je suis incapable de le dissiper. Ils doivent être vraiment redoutables, ou alors… Ce n'est pas une illusion.

Avait-il encore été drogué ?

Il arriva enfin près de Naruto et Sakura mais il ne percevait pas cette dernière. Il vit, horrifié, des éponges gorgées de sang, les vêtements de Naruto teintés de rouges, ses mains et certaines parties de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? T'es blessé ?

Naruto lui jeta un regard étrange, puis, se souvenant que Sasuke ne distinguait pas Sakura, la désigna du doigt. Il se recula dans le même temps pour laisser place à Kakashi, qui prit la relève des soins.

- C'est Sakura-chan. Ton Raiton a fait des dégâts parmi les troupes.

Le brun fixa l'endroit que désignait Naruto, plissant les yeux tant qu'il pouvait. Hélas, il ne put rien distinguer, que de l'herbe à perte de vue, de l'herbe ensanglantée par sa propre bêtise, aveuglé qu'il avait été par la peur. Quel beau ninja il faisait ! La première difficulté venait qu'il se laissait aller au désespoir, il avait été prêt à implorer qu'on le laissât en vie, qu'il était jeune, qu'il avait un frère à tuer !

Sasuke vit son ami tourner la tête dans une direction bien précise. Il regarda lui-même : il n'y avait rien. C'était Kakashi qui parlait, ce qu'il devina en voyant Naruto acquiescer à plusieurs reprises.

- Naruto, vas voir dans une maison si nous pouvons nous y installer. Qu'il y ait de la place pour quatre, de quoi faire un feu si possible, et pourquoi pas de quoi panser les blessures. Ca économisera nos réserves pour la mission.

Il avisa le brun :

- Emmène Sasuke avec toi. Et ne le perds pas de vue.

Puis il refit face à Naruto.

- Quand tu as trouvé, viens nous chercher. Sasuke avec toi.

- Yosh !

Sasuke le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le blond lui fit signe de le suivre et partit en courant dans la direction du village. Il ralentit bien vite en se souvenant que la troupe de ninja était peut-être encore dans les parages, que Sasuke n'avait pas son assurance en étant à moitié aveugle.

- On cherche un endroit où s'installer.

Il lui précisa quelques détails, notamment de rester toujours à côté de lui.

- Oui, ça je veux bien.

C'était sortit tout seul. Naruto lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis, vite, celui-ci se mua en air désolé, que le blond s'empressa de faire disparaître en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me guider de vos avisés conseils pour la suite !<p> 


	29. Eternité au coin du feu

Un chapitre un peu plus sombre pour continuer en beauté. A lire en écoutant la 40e symphonie de Mozart si vous supportez la musique classique et vous intéressez à mes avisés conseils.

Et of course, bonne lecture !

And bon comment !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29 : Eternité au coin du feu<span>

La première maison qu'ils avaient pénétrés remplissaient déjà toutes le conditions que Kakashi avait énumérées, aussi eurent-ils tôt fait de revenir chercher le sensei. Naruto le trouva encore affairé aux soins de Sakura. Il posa quelques questions sur son état de santé ; Sasuke lui demanda de répéter les réponses qu'on lui donnait. Il était désolé d'avoir blessé Sakura, et, bien que la rancœur ne fût encore totalement disparue, s'inquiétait pour elle.

Kakashi la prit dans ses bras, et la porta doucement vers la masure où ils allaient s'arrêter. Une petite bicoque, ici encore, abandonnée mais, au moins, en bon état.

Ce n'était pas le cas de la maison accolée à celle-là. Les vitres étaient détruites, et un pan de mur s'était écroulé. Les pierres noires et l'odeur de suie qui semblait en émaner témoignaient d'un incendie qui devait y avoir eu lieu récemment. Certainement en même temps que l'attaque ninja, ou après. Parfois, les feux de cheminées laissés sans surveillance s'animent d'une volonté qui semble propre.

Kakashi la désigna du nez, les bras encombré.

- Vous irez voir ce qu'il y a dedans. J'ai l'impression que ça a été le lieu de combats.

- Avec Sasuke ?

Le sensei acquiesça.

- Je préfère que vous restiez ensemble. Garde-le à l'œil.

Naruto répéta ce qui leur avait été demandé à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne se réjouit guère à l'idée de pénétrer dans la maison. Toutefois, en présence du seul être qu'il semblait percevoir, ce serait moins difficile. Surtout cet être-là !

Kakashi installa Sakura dans le premier lit qu'il trouva, une paillasse humide où ne tarderait pas à régner la vermine. Puis il avisa la cheminée, où des cendres froides traînaient, à côté de laquelle quelques bûches attendaient leur destin qui n'arrivait pas.

- Allume un feu, s'il te plaît.

Puis, sans un regard vers le blond, il retourna s'occuper de Sakura. Ses yeux semblaient s'ouvrir progressivement, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs lorsque le sang externe en avait été chassé. Elle ne tarderait pas à reprendre connaissance complètement, et elle pourrait alors se soigner elle-même.

Au pire, se disait Kakashi, si elle devait ne pas retrouver ses esprits, soit à cause du choc que Sasuke lui avait infligé, soit par la faute d'une illusion dans laquelle sa faiblesse l'aurait laissée tomber, il y avait une équipe derrière eux. Une équipe qui veillait sur eux, qui les protégeraient sûrement si la mission devait trop mal se dérouler. Enfin, l'espérait-il. Il trouvait étrange que Tsunade eût dépêché deux équipes sur place, tout en leur demandant de n'avoir aucun contact entre elles. Ca cachait quelque chose, d'autant plus que Tsunade n'avait pas voulu l'informer plus que cela de cette autre équipe.

Il pensait que c'était l'ANBU qui se cachait derrière ce mystère. A son avis, Tsunade n'avait obtenu qu'une libération conditionnelle – bien qu'il n'eût encore été qu'en garde à vue. L'ANBU avait probablement exigé de surveiller Kakashi, ce qui, tout bien pensé, ne l'inquiétait pas tellement. Il était innocent : qu'importât qu'on l'épie, on ne trouverait aucun élément compromettant. Au pire, les forces spéciales découvriraient par elle-même un jeune se droguer, et la mission parallèle de Kakashi prendrait fin à ce moment-là. Il pourrait alors se concentrer sur l'objectif premier, le massacre.

Sasuke s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce principale, celle qui avait dû être le salon, mais ne l'était plus puisque inhabitée. Il observait Naruto. C'était le seul objet animé de la pièce.

Il tentait, à chaque fois que Naruto redressait la tête, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. D'imaginer les propos que Kakashi avait tenus pour que Naruto réagît. Ce n'était pas évident surtout, c'était mauvais pour son moral. Dernier Uchiwa, vaincu par un genjutsu malgré le sharingan. C'était pathétique.

Naruto fit un tas de bois dans la cheminée, quelques bûches sèches qui prendraient facilement feu. Puis il se mit à fouiller dans son sac, cherchant une allumette. Sasuke se leva alors, mit une main devant le visage de Naruto pour que celui-ci s'arrêtât. Il désigna le foyer :

- Je m'en occupe.

Naruto s'écarta alors et Sasuke y bouta le feu. Maîtrisé, celui-ci n'explosa pas comme lors de leur première nuit.

En crachant son Katon, Sasuke distingua soudain une ombre à sa droite. Elle disparut presque instantanément. Mais Sasuke avait vu quelqu'un. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et Naruto n'était pas le seul humain que l'Uchiwa pouvait distinguer.

Son regard fixé là où il avait vu l'ombre, il fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher et lui parla à l'oreille :

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Quoi ?

Le blond inspecta l'endroit que Sasuke désignait du regard. Mais il ne voyait rien.

- J'ai vu quelque chose bouger.

Kakashi se retourna et leva la tête vers Sasuke. Le feu colorait ses joues d'un éclat orange qui, pensa-t-il un bref instant, se mariait très bien avec la tunique de Naruto. Les regards du blond et du ninja-copieur se croisèrent. Celui-ci prit la parole, laissant à Naruto le soin de faire l'interprète.

- Où a-tu vu ça ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant, redessinant dans sa tête l'image qui l'inquiétait. Il désigna du doigt, accompagnant son geste de paroles :

- Là… Près du lit.

Kakashi regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il se leva, inspecta la pièce entière, passant au crible tous les détails qui auraient pu révéler la présence d'un indésirable. Mais il ne vit rien. Et pourtant, Sasuke continuait d'assurer qu'il avait vu quelque chose, il expliquait que Naruto n'était pas le seul qu'il pouvait voir. Il faisait le tour de la chaumière, examinant le décor comme sa mémoire.

Sasuke continuant d'insister, et n'y voyant pourtant rien, Kakashi baissa son masque pour libérer le sharingan. Si lui-même était victime d'une illusion, ou si un ninja inopportun usait d'une technique d'invisibilité, il le verrait.

Mais il dut bien vite contredire Sasuke, n'apercevant rien. Peut-être l'Uchiwa avait-il réellement aperçu quelque chose, il n'en avait aucune preuve. Cette chose s'en était allée.

Tandis que Kakashi cachait son œil derrière le masque, Sasuke activa son sharingan.

Encore une fois, une silhouette. Qui disparut aussitôt.

- Là !

Il s'arma d'un kunaï qu'il brandit en direction de l'ombre. Elle ne lui échapperait plus. Il l'avait vue deux fois, il ne rêvait pas ! Et même s'il ne la distinguait plus à présent, il la savait présente. Il avait l'impression de la sentir. Il sentait son chakra, à défaut de le voir grâce au sharingan.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Naruto se plaça à son côté et observa attentivement dans la même direction que Sasuke. Mais il ne vit rien. Alors, ne croyant plus vraiment à ce que prétendait Sasuke, ou supposant qu'il était encore sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il n'y a que Kakashi-sensei devant toi. Si tu veux bien arrêter de le menacer…

Le brun hésita un instant, puis s'avoua vaincu. Il rangea son arme, laissa le sharingan se désactiver.

Il avait pourtant bien vu quelque chose !

- Vous croyez ?

Naruto parlait à Kakashi. Se sentant délaissé, et certain d'avoir distingué une silhouette malgré ce que disaient les deux autres, il retourna dans le coin de la pièce qu'il se mettait à affectionner. Il s'y sentait isolé, seul, comme il aimait être, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait interagir avec Kakashi ou Sakura. Naruto ne prêta pas la moindre attention à lui. C'était comme s'il était fou, il avait l'impression d'être interné. Les gens ne le croyaient pas.

D'ailleurs, il l'était un peu, fou, à ne parler qu'à certaines personnes – Naruto. Ce devait être pour ça qu'on le laissait divaguer dans son coin, sans accorder un réel crédit à ses paroles. Il avait perdu tout intérêt, toute crédibilité, depuis qu'il s'était approché du village. On ne l'écouterait plus.

- C'est vrai.

Il voyait Naruto hocher la tête, attentif. Il devait écouter le sensei. Ce que celui-ci disait avait d'ailleurs l'air de plaire au blond, à en croire son visage qui s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Quelquefois, il jetait un regard à Sasuke, puis reportait son attention sur le mur en acquiescant imperturbablement.

Puis il se retourna complètement et fit un grand sourire à l'Uchiwa. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui Sasuke dut lui faire une place sur l'appui de fenêtre où il semblait avoir élu domicile.

- On pense que c'est Kakashi-sensei que tu as vu.

L'Uchiwa leva son regard vers le blond, un regard plein d'espoir. Naruto développa :

- La première fois, tu as dit voir une ombre près du lit. Sakura est dans le lit et Kakashi-sensei était occupé à la soigner. Et la deuxième, tu l'as pointé avec ton kunaï.

- Mais pourquoi je l'ai vu ?

- Ca, j'en sais rien. Dem…

Il allait dire à Sasuke de questionner le sensei à ce sujet, peut-être qu'il avait des idées. Mais il s'arrêta avant.

- Non, laisse tomber.

Naruto et Sasuke furent envoyés dans la maison voisine. Pendant ce temps, Sakura se levait péniblement du lit. Elle tenta quelques pas, elle se réveillait, reprenait conscience de son corps. Kakashi l'assistait dans ses déplacements tout en lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait manqué. Il lui rappela également pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance elle dit se souvenir, et son visage s'affligea à cette pensée. Mais Kakashi la rassura bien vite.

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Je l'ai envoyé dans la maison voisine avec Naruto. Elle est a moitié détruite, je suppose qu'il y a eu des combats. Peut-être trouveront-ils quelque chose d'intéressant dans les décombres.

Devant son visage inquiet, il ajouta :

- S'ils ont un problème, ils appelleront.

- Et puis ? Qu'avez-vous prévu qu'on fasse ?

- Quand tu seras remise, je réunirai l'équipe et nous partirons tous à la place du village. Tsunade-sama m'a dit que la troupe de ninja avait procédé d'une façon analogue à la dernière fois.

Il laissa planer un sombre silence.

- Nous aurons un autre tas de cadavres à retourner. Et celui d'aujourd'hui est moins frais encore…

De son côté, Naruto poussa la porte de la maison. Elle ne tenait plus que sur une charnière, et une planche s'en décrocha lorsqu'elle vint percuter le mur. Un nuage de poussières et de cendres se chargea de la dissimuler après sa chute.

- Et bien… On se sent accueilli…

Sasuke ne dit pas un mot dans son dos, il se contentait d'observer la scène. Il n'oserait prendre d'initiative tant qu'il ne serait pas en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Le blond attendit un instant que la poussière se déposât au sol, puis s'avança précautionneusement. Il guettait des pièges autant qu'il ne voulait pas salir ses vêtements. Il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Sasuke, mais celui-ci préféra rester dans l'embrasure. La pièce qui était sous ses yeux ne lui donnait pas envie de pénétrer plus profondément dans le bâtiment.

Quelques meubles exhibaient fièrement le mur qu'ils étaient censés cacher, noirs des pieds au plafond – quand ils l'atteignaient encore. Ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart, dont on pouvait vaguement deviner le rôle en inspectant attentivement les débris qui traînaient au sol. Des briques se mêlaient au bois pour parsemer ce qui avait été des tatamis d'éclats improbables aux contours lissés par les flammes. Des ombres sinueuses coloraient les murs d'un noir d'encre, s'amincissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles montaient beaucoup d'entre elles semblaient déformées par une force inconnue qui les dirigeait vers la fenêtre. C'étaient tous des fantômes, accrochés aux murs par un maléfice incertain, venus hanter une dernière fois la maison avant de s'en aller à jamais. C'étaient les âmes des hommes qui avaient péri, tous, lors du massacre. C'étaient un journal intime, un calendrier de la Mort, qu'elle avait perdu à son dernier passage dans le village. C'étaient les pleurs des femmes, les cris de rage des hommes, c'étaient leurs dernières souffrances avant de partir. Ils s'étaient envolés, ils étaient partis par la fenêtre ouverte dans leur vie. Les barreaux acérés les avaient torturés à leur passage, c'était une douleur sans espoir.

Sasuke déglutit. Il s'était vraiment ramollit. Combien de morts avait-il vu ? Combien de souffrances avait-il entendues ? Son stage chez Orochimaru aurait dû le fortifier, bien plus que cela en ressortait-il émotif ? Lui qui cachait d'ordinaire si bien ses sentiments, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le massacre de son clan, était à peine capable à présent de se garder une contenance à la simple vue d'une maison saccagée. Encore une fois : n'en avait-il jamais vu ? Peut-être sa fragilité était-elle due à l'exceptionnelle conjoncture qui réunissait tous ses démons en un même temps.

Naruto, lui, n'imaginait pas tout cela. Il était entré, avait fait un rapide était des lieux puis était passé à la pièce suivante. Il était à présent une pièce plus loin encore, et Sasuke n'entendait plus très bien ses pas, couverts par le vent dans les arbres ou le chant des oiseaux. Le blond se contentait d'observer, d'analyser, dans un silence presque religieux mais son imaginaire ne l'assaillait pas autant que le ténébreux. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez intelligent pour… ou bien se retenait-il.

Sasuke se décida enfin à rejoindre Naruto, mais c'était de petits pas, hésitants, emplis d'un respect qu'il ne se savait pas à l'égard des morts. Il s'arrêtait devant chaque détail qui témoignait d'une vie quelconque, et il savourait de savoir ces gens en repos à présent. Ils n'avaient plus à mourir.

Il allait – enfin – quitter la pièce par où Naruto et lui étaient entrés qu'il entendit un cri provenant de la maison. C'était Naruto. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ni une ni deux, il se précipita sur les traces du blond. Envolées, ses condoléances.

Il le trouva à l'entrée d'une petite pièce que, par-dessus les épaules du jichuuriki, il présumait être une chambre. Naruto avait une main tendue, couverte de suie elle avait poussé les planches verticales qui faisaient office de porte, et qui se balançaient encore au gré des gémissements mortuaires que les charnières poussaient. Naruto ne bougeait pas. Seul, son bras horizontal, de temps en temps bousculé par les oscillations, reprenait sa position avec des tremblements aléatoires.

Sasuke se posta derrière Naruto, sharingan activé bien qu'il ne perçût aucune violence dans l'air, et envisagea de poser une main sur le bras du blond pour qu'il le ramenât à lui.

C'était sans compter la vue infernale qui s'offrit à lui.

C'était bel et bien une chambre, il avait eut raison : un lit deux personnes siégeait au milieu de la pièce. Sous la fenêtre, opposée à la porte, un berceau se tenait prêt à accueillir un bébé. Un candélabre suspendu par une chaîne métallique oscillait gravement, la dernière flamme allumée fournissait un éclairage complémentaire à la lumière du jour, lui apportant un changement bienvenu, allégeant. Un couple, sur le lit. L'homme fixait Naruto.

Semblait fixer. Sa cage thoracique était ouverte. Son foie apparaissait effrontément à la vue de tous, négligemment jeté par-dessus bord. Il en était de même pour l'un des reins, en équilibre instable sur l'épaule. Le reste… Une partie de l'estomac traînait par terre, à moitié soulevé par un intestin déchiqueté qui parcourait la pièce, tel une guirlande les jours où le mot fête disparaît. Le cœur semblait entre ses jambes mais c'était fort optimiste, le fémur de l'une était enchevêtré parmi les côtes qui se situaient encore à un endroit attendu. L'autre jambe était tordue, pliée, l'on eût dit qu'un géant était passé et avait tenté d'en faire un nœud d'une complexité aberrante. La cheville n'avait pas tenu et le pied retenait le bras de la femme de tomber.

Il y avait tant de choses à voir que ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne pouvait les énumérer. Les lambeaux de chair tapissaient l'entièreté de la pièce d'un motif à pois.

La femme n'avait de femme que la tenue hachée, la plupart de ses organes semblaient étalés contre les murs, écrasés, les intestins les reliant à l'être à qui ils avaient appartenus. Près de la jambe qui ne s'était pas décrochée, une sorte de petit intestin semblait relié à un organe gorgé d'un sang séché. C'était un cordon ombilical et son placenta.

Le bébé ? Le bras par-dessus la lampe semblait indiquer qu'on ne le retrouverait plus.

Sasuke lui-même dut retenir une exclamation d'horreur, et resta figé un long moment avant de reprendre vie. Même Orochimaru n'avait jamais imaginé une telle boucherie et pourtant il avait de l'imagination.

Naruto fut le premier à bouger, sans doute parce qu'il s'était trouvé là plus longtemps. Le visage d'une verdeur à faire pâlir Tsunade-sama, il tourna le dos au couple, observa un instant Sasuke dont le teint n'était guère plus enviable, le contourna et sortit lentement de la maison. L'esprit encore imprégné de la vue qu'il venait de quitter, le cerveau comme vidé, il n'était capable de rien de plus : s'éloigner, c'était presque salutaire.

A sa suite, Sasuke referma la porte de la chambre et tourna les talons. Il rejoignit Naruto devant la façade, sans un mot ils échangèrent un regard profond, baigné du désespoir de la scène. Puis, rapidement, il se ficha dans le sol. Tous deux tournaient le dos à la maison, pour ne plus la voir, ne plus y penser mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être encore dans la chambre. C'était comme si une aura se dégageait des murs de la chaumière, les mânes les rejoignaient, les gardaient avec eux. Ils savaient que leur corps ne supporterait plus cette vision d'horreur et pourtant, leur esprit quémandait d'y retourner pour se recueillir.

Avec le temps, leurs esprits redevinrent maîtres, et il leur était désormais envisageable de parler. Mais ils ne le firent pas. Par respect pour le morts, et Naruto non plus ne se savait si révérencieux. Ils pouvaient à présent mouvoir leur corps autrement qu'en fuyant.

C'est alors que les yeux de Naruto s'embuèrent. Il avait repris sa personnalité : sensible. Ses sourcils se courbèrent en une larme immense qui rejoignait deux yeux ne rougissant pas de gêne. Ses lèvres se crispèrent.

Il tourna le dos à Sasuke, n'ayant pas envie que celui-ci vît sa tristesse, faisant face par la même occasion à la maison. Son regard s'y infiltra immédiatement, c'était plus fort que lui, il suivait le chemin qui avait mené à la chambre, il revoyait sa tendre et jeune fougue en pénétrant la pièce. Elle était passée.

Qu'était-il arrivé à ces gens pour qu'ils méritassent une telle mort ? Leur vie avait certainement été du plus paisible, le mari à couper ses bûches, la femme lui faisant un bon repas et veillant sur l'enfant qui aurait dû naître. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'on les éventrât, qu'on humiliât leur corps à l'insu de leur âme ? Qu'on profanât leur dernier repos ?

Et cet enfant déchiqueté, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le jour qu'on se jouait déjà de sa vie…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il commandât quoi que ce fût, presque malgré lui mais il laissa faire, il offrirait ce présent au couple disparu.

Naruto ne tarda plus très longtemps à se laisser emporter dans le fleuve du chagrin. Ses yeux se vidaient à flot, et pourtant il y avait de quoi alimenter encore le cours de larmes son nez se mit à couler. C'est lorsqu'il renifla, une fois seulement, que Sasuke remarqua sa tristesse.

Ce dernier se retourna il ne pouvait voir que le dos de Naruto, et sa crinière blonde baissée au sol en hommage. Son visage était inaccessible à sa vue. Que faire ?

Il entendit un autre reniflement. Il s'approcha alors du blond et prit le haut de ses bras en main. Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin, puis celui-ci se baissa encore pour laisser couler les larmes. Son nez était gorgé d'une eau qui ne demandait qu'à partir, et nombreuses étaient les gouttes qui s'avançaient jusqu'à la pointe du pic pour plonger plus vivement dans le lac qui ne tarderait pas à se former.

Sasuke baissa sa main droite et prit dans la sienne celle de Naruto. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, il agrippa les doigts de l'Uchiwa, et, les tenant contre son torse comme pour se protéger, protéger son cœur des puissantes émotions qui l'animaient, il recula d'un petit pas et colla son corps à celui de son ami, le visage toujours vers le bas.

Sasuke le laissa faire, mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Oter Naruto de son torse pouvait provoquer ses foudres l'embrasser tendrement pour le rassurer risquait tout autant. Il opta alors pour une autre solution, qui, à bien choisir, lui plaisait également. Il défit ses doigts de l'étreinte du blond, lâcha son bras gauche et, lentement pour que Naruto ait le temps de protester s'il le désirait, il rejoignit ses deux mains sur son ventre. Il les attacha solidement, et les ancra contre les abdominaux du triste ninja.

Naruto se lova alors plus profondément contre Sasuke, opprimant sa poitrine avec ses omoplates, et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de son ami pour qu'il les laissât en place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…

Ils gardèrent la position quelques courtes minutes. Puis, comme le chagrin de Naruto revenait et que les hoquets, qu'il tentait d'étouffer, reprenaient de plus belle, Sasuke détacha ses mains. Il en laissa une sur le ventre, et l'autre monta plus haut sur le torse du blond. Elle caressait sa poitrine avec assurance, ce n'était pas érotique mais passionné, ce n'était pas un geste de désir mais gorgé des consolations qu'il lui prodiguait. L'autre main avança encore, pour faire le tour du corps si momentanément frêle qui était collé au sien, et s'installa à l'arrière de la hanche opposée. L'autre fit de même, elle vint sur le côté du pectoral, entre le muscle et les côtes flottantes. Il le serra fort, Naruto assurait l'étreinte, ses mains toujours sur celles de Sasuke les pressaient contre lui.

Naruto se retourna alors pour faire face à Sasuke mais il gardait les yeux fermés et restait lové contre son protecteur. Les mains de l'Uchiwa n'eurent pas à bouger, seulement libérer le corps qui se mouvait contre lui. Une fois le mouvement terminé, elles se remirent à comprimer fortement l'être affligé.

- Ils devaient s'aimer… Ils sont morts en même temps… Et ils attendaient un gosse en plus…

Il renifla.

- Pourquoi ils les ont tués ? C'est seulement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne connaissant pas de mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer sa pensée. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin, ses pleurs et le décor de la chambre que Sasuke et Naruto avaient en mémoire se chargeaient pour lui de formuler ce que le français n'a pas inventé.

Sasuke ne jugea pas utile de répondre, il était certainement du même avis que Naruto, et ne savait pas plus que lui pourquoi ces gens avaient été trucidés. Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte en humant le parfum du blond.

Puis Sakura apparut, Kakashi la suivait.

Sasuke la vit sortir de la maison où ils avaient posé leurs affaires, avant qu'elle-même ne l'aperçût. Sa première réaction fut d'écarter Naruto la seconde vint s'opposer à ce réflexe de mâle fier et le garda contre lui. Naruto, lui, n'était au courant du rien il se pressa un peu contre Sasuke lorsqu'il senti l'étreinte se défaire, et fut rassuré de la sentir se resserrer.

Sakura, après avoir ouvert de grands yeux stupéfiés, jeta un regard haineux aux deux jeunes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énervât par trop, il savait que son équipé n'était plus très soudée. Sasuke répondit, les yeux perçants, glacials, comme une chouette à laquelle on veut voler le poussin.

- Rentre dedans et tu verras.

Il laissa le temps à Sakura de comprendre le sous-entendu avant de l'exprimer plus explicitement – pas trop :

- Les habitants ne t'offriront pas le thé.

Sakura et Kakashi regardèrent alors à l'intérieur. Ils ne voyaient rien, la chambre était à l'opposé de la maison.

Naruto, entendant ce que disait Sasuke, se retira de ses bras rassurants en le pinçant ce n'était pas assez respectueux à son goût. Il plongea son regard dans la bâtisse, dans la direction de la chambre :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait un couple, dans la chambre. Ils sont morts…

Il ne savait comment le dire, mais il se jeta à l'eau, comme à son habitude.

- Ils n'ont plus vraiment une physionomie humaine.

Sasuke le regarda. Il n'y avait plus une trace de larmes sur son visage, plus aucune preuve qu'il ait pleuré. Il avait eu le temps de dissimuler sa tristesse contre lui ? Elle était partie si rapidement ?

Il gonfla le torse devant ses talents protecteur : il ferait un bon partenaire dans un couple. Il se demanda, par la même occasion, pourquoi Naruto avait fait durer l'étreinte si longtemps s'il s'était si vite consolé. Doutait-il que toute trace de pleurs fût disparue, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser ?

Ou l'avait-il prolongée pour son propre plaisir ?


	30. Prises de becs sous un ciel de corbeaux

_Je viens de voir que mes paragraphes n'étaient pas distincts... Désolé pour toutes les incompréhensions que ça a pu faire... (donc maintenant : BARRES HORIZONTALES POWAAA !)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30 : Prises de becs sous un ciel de corbeaux<span>

Kakashi alla voir la terrible scène que lui décrivait Naruto, et que Sasuke racontait aux murs, pour en apprendre peut-être sur la troupe de ninja. Il pénétra dans la maison aussi précautionneusement que les deux jeunes avant lui, inspecta toutes les pièces, avant de se rendre dans la chambre. Un haut-le cœur lui vint en voyant les trois cadavres qui parsemaient la pièce, mais, après avoir tourné le dos au regard éprouvant de l'homme, se reprit, se concentra, et revint à la charge. C'était aussi cela, la vie de ninja il n'avait toutefois pas insisté pour que Sakura allât voir la scène. A écouter les deux garçons, il avait raisonnablement imaginé que ce ne serait pas une vue facile, et il avait préféré épargner la kunoichi. Ne pas s'infliger des douleurs pour le plaisir.

Des meubles détruits et des cendres éparpillées, il déduisait qu'il y avait eut un combat dans la chaumière. D'aucuns avaient dû se battre avec le feu, soit un Katon, soit un villageois qui avait utilisé une bûche de la cheminée. En fouillant malgré son dégoût, il avait trouvé dans la chambre une hache brisée il trouva sur la lame plus de sang qu'ailleurs. L'homme devait s'être battu, avoir défendu sa femme, sa vie.

Revenant sur ses pas, dans le salon, le ninja-copieur entreprit encore une fois de remuer les décombres pour, qui sut, y trouver autre chose. Chacun de ses mouvements, ses pas et les objets qu'il déplaçait, soulevait une quantité phénoménale de poussière plusieurs fois, il lui vint à éternuer, et d'autres nuages se formaient encore.

Il trouva, sous la table détruite, un autre cadavre, couvert d'une croûte de sang, de sueur, de cendres. Sa peau n'était visible qu'en de rares parcelles qui avaient été directement en contact avec le bois du meuble. Au moins, couvert comme il l'était, son corps avait été bien préservé, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas aussi nauséabonde que dans la chambre où les mouches étaient légions.

Il examina le corps découvert : un jeune homme, peut-être un adolescent. Le crâne brisé, les côtes enfoncées. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi de coups de couteaux. Ses vêtements, bien que misérables et dans un état pis encore, étaient restés en morceaux identifiables plutôt qu'en lambeaux de tissu. Il en était de même de sa peau. Sans doute la table l'avait-elle protégé des flammes.

Kakashi sortit un kunai, arracha sa tunique au jeune homme pour voir son torse – quelques contusions, mais pas de plaies ouvertes. Puis, doucement, il passa la lame le long du ventre du macchabée et pratiqua une ouverture soignée. Il appela Sakura.

Celle-ci était dehors, devant la maison, en compagnie de Naruto et Sasuke, et ils attendaient que Kakashi revînt. Parfois, l'un jetait un regard dans la maison c'est ainsi que Sakura avait vu le sensei mettre cet autre corps à jour.

Elle entra dans la pièce, l'examinant rapidement de son nouveau point de vue, et rejoignit le ninja-copieur près du défunt. Il lui désigna la victime :

- Tu peux me donner l'état de ses organes ? S'ils sont correctement placés ?

Elle grimaça mais elle était là pour ça. Alors, elle se saisit du kunaï que lui tendait Kakashi et se mit à la tâche. Lui-même inspectait par-dessus son épaule, et, parfois, il repérait une anomalie. Il n'avait toutefois pas les connaissances de la kunoichi en anatomie humaine, aussi se contentait-il d'attendre.

Elle secoua ses cheveux pour qu'ils retombassent dans son dos et se redressa, faisant face au sensei.

- Ca va. Leur position n'est pas la bonne, mais ils n'ont pas été trop déplacés et leur état est relativement correct. Il n'est pas en aussi mauvais état que le survivant qu'on a ramené l'autre fois. Rien qu'avec ça, il aurait pu survivre, peut-être marcher.

Kakashi acquiesça, rassuré sans en savoir la raison, et se releva. Sakura l'imita avec un dernier regard pour le cadavre, et désigna une de ses mains au sensei.

- Ses doigts sont brisés. Fracassés.

- Et alors ? Il a de nombreuses fractures.

- Un doigt ne se brise pas sans raison. C'est fragile, mais ils peuvent se fermer pour se protéger.

- Donc on les aurait cassé expressément ?

- Je suppose. C'est le plus probable.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous deux sortis de la chaumière, ajouta :

- Peut-être qu'il avait une arme. S'il est tombé par terre, un coup de pied aurait suffit à lui broyer la main.

* * *

><p>Ils se rendirent ensuite à la place du village, où ils trouvèrent sans grande surprise une structure funèbre odorante. Elle était un peu plus volumineuse que dans l'autre village ils déduisirent donc qu'il y avait plus d'habitants.<p>

Naruto restait en retrait pendant que les autres faisaient le tour de l'amas de cadavres. Sasuke lui jeta un regard, mais ne s'inquiéta pas et inspecta lui aussi les corps amoncelés.

- C'est affreux…

Les images heurtaient l'esprit du blond, assailli par la vue macabre qui s'offrait à lui, l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la place, et les souvenirs du couple abattu dans la chambre. Il était paralysé, il ne voulait rien faire, seulement que cela cesse, que ces gens reprissent vie, que la troupe de ninja qui avait opéré plus d'une fois disparût à jamais et souffrît, regrettât sa cruauté.

- Naruto ! Tu viens nous aider ?

Il refit surface en entendant l'appel provenant de Sakura, et regarda dans sa direction. Aux côtés de Kakashi, et, plus loin, de Sasuke qui s'était volontairement éloigné des corps qu'il voyait léviter, elle était occupée à défaire l'œuvre mortuaire pour rechercher, peut-être, des survivants. De temps en temps, elle disséquait un cadavres ou l'autre, pour vérifier qu'ils eussent bien été tués par la technique funeste. Kakashi faisait de même de son côté, plus rapidement, ne laissant pas au deuil l'occasion de ralentir ses gestes.

Sasuke également tentait de retrouver des survivants. Régulièrement, il jetait un regard en direction de Naruto qui restait les bras ballants à fixer l'agglomérat mortuaire. Il avait envie d'aller le consoler, comme il l'avait si bien fait juste avant. Mais il savait que certains lui en voudraient : Sakura, et peut-être même Naruto.

De toutes façon, celui-ci ne pleurait pas. Il était juste empreint de déférence pour les morts, plongé dans ses pensées – cela semblait si rare que Sasuke préférait ne pas interrompre l'instant. Ce n'était pas pareil pour Sakura, dont le dégoût de la tâche n'était pas amoindri par l'amour pour le blond. C'est pourquoi c'était elle qui l'avait appelé.

Parfois aussi, Sasuke observait le travail de Sakura et Kakashi. S'il ne les distinguait pas, il voyait les corps qu'ils bougeaient, il voyait les torses s'ouvrir et les entrailles remuer dans un frémissement glauque. Il imaginait alors ce que faisaient ses deux coéquipiers, lequel faisait quoi à quel moment. Après un certain temps, il lui sembla reconnaître les gestes : il distinguait les mouvements doux et fluides que Sakura imprimait au cadavres qu'elle déplaçait à ceux, pragmatiques, qui provenaient de Kakashi.

Naruto se mêla alors aux autres, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

- Après ça, on fait quoi ?

Kakashi lui jeta un rapide regard, qui retourna aussitôt à son occupation.

- On va fouiller chaque maison, puis les environs. En espérant trouver quelque chose sans y laisser notre peau.

- Puis on partira ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui nous forcerait à rester ici…

- Yooosh !

Ni une ni deux, il forma le sceau de sa technique favorite, et créa une multitude de clones sous le regard étonné des ses coéquipiers.

- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement en deux groupes. Le plus fourni s'approcha des dépouilles et entreprit de les écarter du tas. L'autre se plaça autour et récupérait les corps les clones vérifiaient que la personne n'était plus en vie, puis ouvrait le ventre afin d'observer l'agencement des organes.

Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi se reculèrent pour laisser Naruto travailler.

- Ne t'épuise pas !

* * *

><p>Naruto arrivait à la fin de l'amas de morts.<p>

Les autres l'observaient faire, trop heureux que ses clones s'en chargeassent. Lui-même se permettait régulièrement une pause pour aller rejoindre le restant de l'équipe, un peu plus loin, à l'abri relatif des odeurs. Lorsqu'il s'absentait ainsi, un de ses clones le rappelait à l'ordre et si Naruto ne revenait pas au travail assez rapidement, il se faisait tirer par les oreilles.

Il en vint plusieurs fois aux mains. Il retournait alors à sa tâche macabre sous les sarcasmes de Sakura et ceux, plus gentils, de Sasuke. Mais cela n'amusait pas vraiment le blond.

- Oui, ça va, hein ! Vous ne faites rien, vous, pendant ce temps ! Moi qui essaye d'accélérer les choses !

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Tes clones prennent toute la place.

- Bein, vous pouvez déjà aller explorer les environs. Ou fouiller le village. Je sais pas, moi, rendez-vous utile ! Qu'on soit vite rentrés !

Les inquiétudes de Kakashi refirent immédiatement surface en entendant cette phrase. Pourquoi Naruto voulait-il rentrer si vite ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le presser à ce point ? Etait-il en manque ? Kakashi ne manquerait pas de surveiller l'état du blond, tant ses gestes que ses paroles ou son teint.

Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître que le ninja impétueux avait raison. Personne n'avait envie de s'attarder dans le bourg, et Sasuke était certainement le premier à vouloir partir.

- D'accord. Sakura, Sasuke. On se sépare, chacun contrôle un tiers du village, en vitesse. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Il se tourna vers Naruto :

- Quand tu auras fini, remets tous les cadavres au milieu de la place. Nous les incinérerons. Et si nous ne sommes toujours pas là, tu peux t'offrir une pause. Je pense que tu le mérites.

- Merci.

Sakura et Kakashi partirent chacun dans une direction différente, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'assurer que Sasuke fût mis au courant. Naruto lui répéta les consignes.

- Seul ? Et si je croise quelqu'un ?

- Bein tu lui parles, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?

Sasuke soupira. Le blond ne comprenait pas.

- Non, si je croise un ninja et que je ne le vois pas ! Je fais quoi, dans ce cas ?

C'état une excellente question et Naruto ignorait ce qu'il fallait y répondre. Sasuke n'était pas un simple ninja, ni le plus faible des Jounin du pays du Feu cependant, que pouvait-il faire contre un adversaire invisible ?

- Remarque, si c'est le type qui était dans la maison tantôt, je le verrai assez bien pour me battre.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis se remémora le passage.

- C'est Kakashi-sensei que tu as vu. Tu peux parler qu'à moi.

Le ténébreux fit la moue : il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

- Mais alors ?

Aucun n'avait de solution. La consigne était simple, la tâche pas moins aisée mais comment être sûr de ne pas y risquer gros ? Naruto et Sasuke réfléchissaient, face à face, pendant que retentissaient dans le dos du blond la clameur de ses clones. Des cris de dégoût, des encouragements, des jurons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, tous les deux ?

L'un d'eux avait cessé de retourner les morts et était allé voir les deux jeunes ninja. Pourquoi les clones devaient-ils se farcir les tâches ingrates, alors que l'original se contentait de les regarder faire en discutant tranquillement ? Le Kage Bunshin attrapa Naruto par le col et le força à se retourner. Le blond se débattit, pendant que Sasuke observait la curieuse scène d'un œil amusé.

- Retourne au travail. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

- Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ici ! Je dois aider Sasuke !

Le clone, soudain beaucoup plus calme sans toutefois lâcher Naruto, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intéressé.

- Tes sentiments pour moi te torturent encore ?

Naruto jeta à son Kage Bunshin un regard horrifié. Sasuke l'avait glacial. Puis, sans un mot autre que « _pauvre baka_ », il tourna le dos et partit en courant dans une direction aléatoire. Tant pis s'il croisait Kakashi ou Sakura. Ou s'il se faisait poignarder par l'air ambiant. C'était mieux qu'être transpercé de l'intérieur, atteint directement à un organe vital que même ses talents de ninja et son sang Uchiwa ne pouvait protéger.

Le clone se dissipa, conscient de sa bourde phénoménale et lorsque le nuage se fût dissipé, tous les autres dressèrent soudain la tête en regardant suspicieusement dans la direction de Naruto.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit !

Il se rangea alors parmi les siens et se remit à la tâche, penaud tout en sachant être innocent. Un clone vint le frapper à l'épaule Naruto ne lui accorda qu'un vague instant d'attention visuelle avant de rebaisser la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pouvais y aller toi-même. Sasuke restait avec nous, et toi t'allais inspecter les maisons.

L'original se redressa alors, comprenant la logique de son Kage Bunshin. Il se frappa férocement le front et s'exclamant :

- Mais oui, évidemment ! Baka, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ! C'est tellement con !

- Lui non plus n'y a pas pensé.

Un autre intervint.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Il est pris dans un genjutsu, ou il est drogué. C'est pas de sa faute.

- J'y crois pas, moi, à cette affaire de drogue.

Celui qui avait dit ça reçu plusieurs regards consternés.

- Baka…

- Quoi ?

Un autre prit la parole.

- On est tous Naruto. On pense tous la même chose.

- Tu nous apprends rien en disant ça. Ca ne fait pas avancer le débat.

- Ouais. N'empêche que j'y crois pas.

- ON SAIT !

Vexé, le clone se dissipa dans des éclats de rire et c'est en bavardant que les autres reprirent la corvée là où ils l'avaient laissée. Certains parlaient de choses sérieuses, Sasuke, stupéfiants, mission d'autres, mais rares, s'occupaient simplement l'esprit pour ne pas trop souffrir du paysage désastreux qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Chacun espérant que leurs réflexions combinées permettraient à l'original d'avancer un peu plus dans ses recherches. Qu'il pourrait, à l'avenir, aider mieux le ténébreux face à ses problèmes de cœur se forger un avis sur la culpabilité de Kakashi et Sakura. Et alléger un esprit que la persistance de la mémoire ramenait toujours dans la chambre macabre.

* * *

><p>En fermant la porte d'une maison, Sakura aperçut Sasuke pénétrer dans une autre, l'air sombre, la tête basse. Elle attendit qu'il ressortît pour se manifester, et demander pourquoi il examinait la même partie qu'elle. Elle avait déjà vérifié cette masure.<p>

- Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La tête toujours baissée, il ne lui accorda pas même un regard, fit quelques pas et pénétra dans la maison voisine.

- C'est vrai, il ne me voit pas…

Elle s'avança alors et le regarda étudier la chaumière, cherchant comment lui faire savoir sa présence et lui expliquer qu'elle était déjà passée là. Il revint sur ses pas.

Vite, avant qu'il ne s'enfuît, elle frappa à la porte quelques coups légers. Elle voulait seulement obtenir son attention.

Et elle l'obtint. Sasuke activa aussitôt son sharingan et s'auréola de son bouclier Raiton. Puis il sortit précipitamment de la maison, manquant de bousculer Sakura et de l'électrocuter à nouveau, et fit volte-face. Ses mains formaient un sceau, et se tenaient prêtes à en faire suivre d'autres.

Il avait vu une ombre près de la porte.

- Sasuke-kun ! C'est moi !

Elle secoua la tête en pestant, il ne l'entendait pas. Mais elle devait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là ! Il devait chercher ailleurs !

Ou alors, elle-même pouvait se déplacer. Il ferait quelques maisons qu'elle avait déjà passées en revue, mais ce ne serait pas bien grave et cela lui permettrait de rester en vie.

- Qui est là ? Manifestez-vous !

Mais maintenant qu'il savait ne pas être seul, sans savoir qui était à côté de lui, il n'oserait peut-être plus entrer dans les chaumières. C'était compréhensible. Du coup, Sakura devait le rassurer, et lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire. Comment ?

Elle frappa à nouveau à la porte, pas trop fort non plus, en cherchant une meilleure idée. Ce n'était pas un moyen très expressif de communiquer. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qui elle était de cette manière-là.

Sasuke regardait la porte, méfiant, et son sharingan menaçait à tout moment de se fondre en une technique redoutable. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester là.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, à fixer la porte en même temps que Sasuke. Elle sortit un kunaï et le pointa vers le bois. Avec un regard vers Sasuke, elle frappa encore une fois pour concentrer son attention sur la porte il s'agita un peu, mais sans prendre le risque de tuer quiconque. Il avait appris de son erreur passée.

Elle entreprit de graver son nom dans le bois de la porte. C'était difficile, la lame ripait contre les clous, se coinçait dans les planches. Mais elle parvint à former les lettres lisiblement.

- Sakura ?

C'était une étrange question, inutile mais elle tint à répondre d'un « oui » en pattes de mouche.

La vigilance de Sasuke retomba, il désactiva son sharingan et sépara ses mains. Il n'arrêta cependant pas son Raiton, dans le cas où on lui mentirait. Il devait s'assurer que c'était bien sa coéquipière.

- Comment je peux savoir si c'est toi ou pas ?

Sakura comprit qu'il lui demandait quelque chose qu'elle savait, mais que tout ninja ennemi devait ignorer. Ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver et, même si cela ne l'amusait pas, elle écrivit son idée.

Quelques regards aux alentours, ils étaient bien seuls, elle se mit au travail.

« _Tu aime Naruto._ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer la phrase. A peine avait-elle commencé les premières lettres du nom de leur camarade qu'une flamme s'embrasa dans les yeux de Sasuke qui laissa le Raiton se désactiver.

- Arrête ça !

Il sauta devant la porte, l'attrapa de ses mains puissantes et l'arracha au mur il la lança à plusieurs mètres de là, et hurla un Katon qui l'embrasa violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était disparue, l'inscription de Sakura partie en fumée. Mais pas la rage de Sasuke.

- TU POUVAIS PAS DIRE AUTRE CHOSE !

Il tournait dans tous les sens, scrutant de ses yeux furieux chaque mètre carré de sol, cherchant Sakura.

- CA TE PLAIT OU QUOI DE DIRE CA ! T'EN RAJOUTES UNE COUCHE ?

Il se lança dans un long monologue rageur. Sakura choisit de prendre la poudre d'escampette, tant pis si Sasuke ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé, s'il perdait du temps à repasser dans les maisons où Sakura était déjà allée. Elle le laisserait ruminer sa colère dans son coin.

C'était probablement le mieux à faire. Elle ne lui apportait décidément rien de bon.

* * *

><p>L'heure était passée.<p>

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que les cadavres empilés et la maison saccagée par un combat. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Certaines maisons avaient même été inspectées plusieurs fois. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'y avait rien à y trouver.

Naruto était resté, comme on lui avait demandé, près de la place dès qu'il avait eu fini de fouiller dans l'amoncellement mortuaire un être qui serait resté en vie, il avait rapidement et sans ménagement balancé les corps au centre de la place et s'était éloigné. Le respect, d'accord. Mais 'faut pas abuser.

Plus tard, il avait du faire demi-tour pour sa bonne conscience. A lancer des cadavres, les entrailles à l'air, sans se poser de questions superficielles, il avait laissé tomber quelques organes, qui traînaient sur les pavés rouge sombre du village. Il les avait alors ramassé, bougonnant, un rictus immense exprimant un profond dégoût, et les avait balancé sur les corps.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au village, les quatre ninja avaient découvert la place propre, recouverte par un grand nombre de défunts aux entrailles retournées, mais rares étaient les taches de sang. A présent, le rouge semblait être loi, beaucoup de morts étaient vidés de leurs organes qui recouvraient l'amas de fils secs. C'était une boucherie luisante d'atrocité dès qu'il avait pu, Naruto s'était caché derrière l'angle d'une maison d'où il ne percevait que les odeurs de la mort.

Le premier, Kakashi arriva, suivit de Sakura. Puis Sasuke, qui n'avait pas retrouvé un visage souriant depuis qu'il avait croisé Sakura. Naruto se releva dès qu'il vit le brun arriver.

- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Kakashi fit un pas de côté, avisa le monticule sanguinolent et grimaçant, puis se tourna vers les autres.

- On incinère ces braves gens, on fait le tour du bois aux alentours puis on part. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous retenir plus longtemps ici.

- Enfin !

Le sensei se tourna vers Naruto, en désignant le ténébreux du doigt.

- Dis à Sasuke te se charger de l'incinération. Et reste avec lui. Brûlez tout.

Il jeta un regard à Sakura.

- Nous partons au Nord. Quand vous aurez fini, vous irez voir ce que vous trouvez au Sud. Restez ensemble.

- On se retrouve où ?

- Et bien…

Kakashi proposerait bien la chaumière où ils avaient posé leurs affaires mais il craignait que les odeurs du bûcher ne soient par trop envahissantes. A l'orée de la forêt, là d'où ils étaient arrivés ?

Ce n'était pas la courte distance entre les bois et le bourg qui amoindrirait l'inconfort des odeurs. Et puis, ils avaient leurs sacs à récupérer.

- A la maison. Là où on s'est arrêtés.

- Yosh !

Sur ce, Sakura et Kakashi partirent par-dessus les toits, laissant en tête-à-tête un blond et un brun qui n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Naruto hésita un instant, regardant Sasuke par à-coups puis il se jeta à l'eau.

- On doit brûler les villageois. Tu t'en charges ?

Le ténébreux lui tournant le dos ne fis pas l'effort de se retourner pour lui répondre.

- Tu sais pas le faire, toi.

Il se mit en chemin, vers le tas de morts, s'éloignant par la même occasion de Naruto. Toujours sans un regard en arrière, il poursuivit :

- Et après ?

Le blond resta un instant les bras ballants, sans bouger puis il se mit en mouvement à la suite de Sasuke. Il le rattrapa avec quelques pas rapides. Un regard mauvais le remercia.

- On part explorer la forêt au côté Sud. Kakashi-sensei demande qu'on reste ensemble. Je suppose que c'est pour que je te protège.

Sasuke tiqua sur ce mot mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de cracher des flammes infernales qui vinrent dévorer les corps qu'on leur offrait. Les deux jeunes bondirent en arrière, l'un surpris par la chaleur du brasier, l'autre s'y étant attendu mais ne voulant tout de même pas se dessécher. Tous deux avaient le regard rivé sur les flammes affamées.

Sasuke repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec sa coéquipière une heure plus tôt.

- J'ai vu Sakura, tantôt.

- Et alors ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir qui fit comprendre à Naruto l'idiotie de sa question.

- Excuse-moi.

Un grognement lui répondit, suivit d'un silence râleur. Naruto le brisa, gêné.

- A quel point ? Comme Kakashi-sensei, ou carrément ?

- Je l'ai distinguée vaguement. Comme Kakashi.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes, dansa sur ses pieds.

- Non.


	31. Rencontre d'un troisième type

_Un chapitre assez trash, pour ceux et celles qui aiment le sang…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31 : Rencontre d'un troisième type<span>

Il fallut à Sasuke et Naruto une bonne demi-heure avant que tous les corps ne fussent brûlés. L'humidité des cadavres, leur quantité, et le peu de matière inflammable n'avaient pas simplifié la tâche. Leurs estomacs criant famine non plus.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu, mais c'était logique à y penser, que la première odeur qui émanerait du feu serait celle d'un bon barbecue. C'était avec une certaine répugnance qu'ils avaient humé cette odeur légère et appétissante ils découvrirent en même temps combien les êtres humains étaient probablement bons. C'était, finalement, une viande comme une autre. Mais ils n'étaient pas cannibales et n'allaient pas se nourrir de chair faisandée !

Heureusement, une autre odeur bien moins douce succéda à celle qui avait ouvert leur appétit : la chair qui avait été cuite à point se retrouva ensuite calcinée, noircie et les croûtes noirâtres qui s'accrochaient à des morceaux de textiles mal consumés n'avaient rien de plus affriolant que les fumées sombres qui s'en dégageaient.

Au moins, ce n'était plus une odeur de chairs décomposées, d'entrailles à l'air libre et de déjections vieillies.

Une fois que la dernière flamme fut éteinte, ils osèrent s'approcher du brasier encore rougeoyant. La chaleur accablante les forçait à plisser les yeux, et les émanations âcres imposaient qu'ils retinssent leur souffle.

- C'est bon, non ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il contemplait la place désolée, les cadavres fumant qui gisaient à leurs pieds les corbeaux qui croassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une dernière main semblait tendue vers lui.

Il l'embrasa et tourna les talons, suivit de Naruto. Les poubelles étaient vidées, le village serait abandonné au triste sort de souvenirs intemporels. Les pavés seraient marqués à jamais du feu et du sang qui s'y étaient mêlés.

Comme ils s'élançaient vers les bois, Naruto perdit un ultime regard vers la place, coula une dernière larme qui se ficha entre deux pavés teintés de rouge.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui… J'arrive.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit la place, sans se soucier du soupir de Sasuke qui retentit dans son dos. Il s'avança le plus loin qu'il put parmi les corps qui reposaient, et l'on pouvait deviner des membres calcinés tout autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Sasuke fit lui aussi demi-tour et se planta derrière Naruto, les mains dans les poches, prêt à l'enguirlander. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sans doute comprenait-il le désir qu'avait le blond d'honorer dignement le village. Tout en gardant les mains dans son kimono, il baissa la tête au sol, ferma à son tour les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol jonché de cendres humaines, et attendit.

Il entendit un mouvement devant lui. Naruto avait plongé une main dans une poche de son pantalon et farfouillait. Puis il brandit quelque chose devant lui l'embrassa sentencieusement et, d'un geste du pouce, l'envoya valser au sol dans un cliquetis retentissant. Il s'en alla alors sans se retourner. Sasuke le suivit, avec un dernier regard vers ce qu'avait lancé Naruto.

Une pièce de monnaie.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient presque passé tous les arbres et buissons en revue ils n'avaient trouvé rien ni personne. Pas d'objet, pas de morts, pas de vieux sage, pas d'ennemi. Des arbres, ils s'en contenteraient.

- On se grouille de finir et on y va ?

Le ténébreux perdait petit à petit sa mauvaise humeur, son esprit semblait occupé à faire autre chose. Le blond l'en félicitait.

- Ouais…

Enfin, il avait déjà été plus agréable. Mais Naruto ne lui reprocherait pas de ténébrer.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, plus exactement un trou dans la forêt qui agrandissait la plaine. Naruto coupa court tandis que Sasuke fit le tour.

- C'est pas la peine d'aller par là, tu sais ! Y'aura rien !

- T'y es même pas allé.

- Je le devine.

Un souvenir remonta alors dans la mémoire de Sasuke, il s'empressa de le mettre à jour avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu le dis.

Naruto pouffa et se retourna pour voir la progression du ténébreux. Il était déjà arrivé à l'autre bout de la clairière que l'Uchiwa traînait encore à examiner chaque buisson, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque brindille tombée.

Sasuke soupira et haussa les épaules en décollant son regard du sol : comme l'avait prédit Naruto, il n'y avait rien.

- T'avais raison.

Il entreprit de rejoindre son ami lorsque quelque chose le stoppa. On l'avait frappé au ventre, légèrement, presque amicalement mais ce n'était pas Naruto. Il se figea, penché en avant pour faire passer la douleur – faible, mais présente.

- Quoi ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard, puis le redirigea aussitôt à ses côtés. Il se redressa, une main sur le ventre.

- J'ai senti quelque chose…

- T'as des visions ?

Naruto fut foudroyé du regard.

- C'est pas drôle ! T'as pas a-ah jhaaaa…

Il se courba soudain, brusquement pâle, les deux mains plaquées à son ventre, et tomba sur les genoux.

- Sasuke !

Naruto accourut Sasuke parvint à lui murmurer d'arrêter.

- Viens pas…

Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

Naruto inspectait les alentours, comme s'il pouvait y trouver une explication ses yeux se posaient souvent sur Sasuke qui se tordait à terre. Que se passait-il ?

Sasuke parvint à créer un Raiton qui heurta l'arbre avoisinant de plein fouet le bois s'enflamma et la sève soudainement évaporée le fit éclater. Naruto bondit en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'Uchiwa eut quelques hoquets pour répondre à Naruto des soubresauts inattendus qui inquiétèrent le blond autant qu'ils firent fluctuer la technique de Sasuke qui le protégeait. Il tressauta encore quelques fois, les yeux injectés de sang comme si tout le plasma de ses joues s'y était rendu, puis se dressa soudain dans un grand bruit d'inspiration suffoquée. Son Raiton s'évanouit, laissant l'herbe brûlée fumer à son gré.

- Sasuke !

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Naruto, la mâchoire du ténébreux se disloqua alors, projetée au sol, et vint se briser contre une racine qui ne survécut pas non plus au choc. Le sang se mit à couler à flot, pendant que des spasmes agitaient l'Uchiwa, et plusieurs gouttes d'hémoglobine vinrent éclabousser le blond. Les mains de Sasuke ne tenaient plus rien, elles tentaient de recouvrir son ventre pour se protéger de la douleur, mais les convulsions envoyaient ses bras dans tous les sens. C'était un miracle, d'ailleurs, que Sasuke parvenait encore à se maintenir en équilibre sur ses genoux.

La gorge de Sasuke se dilata soudain dans un bruit rappelant les entrailles que Naruto avait par trop retournées, et plusieurs coups secs retentirent, rappelant le claquement d'un fouet ou d'un élastique qui se déchire.

Quelque chose de rouge pointa alors à l'extérieur de la bouche méconnaissable de Sasuke, sous la peau qui pendait lamentablement, qui s'agitait au gré des spasmes imprévisibles. Puis la chose redescendit dans la gorge, celle-ci se referma.

Les yeux de Sasuke, trempés de larmes et de sang, fixèrent alors Naruto, pleins de désespoir. La souffrance était telle que même le visage de l'Uchiwa ne parvenait à l'exprimer, peut-être que la mâchoire inférieure y arriverait. Mais elle n'était plus là.

L'Uchiwa tomba au sol dans un soupir gargarisant.

Quelques spasmes agitèrent encore son corps déformé de douleurs, soudain les bras de Sasuke le repoussèrent du sol, ses yeux se plantèrent en prière dans le ciel.

Sa gorge se gonfla à nouveau, s'ouvrit inhumainement, et, dans un bruit flasque de dégorgement, un bras s'extirpa de ce qui avait été une bouche.

Une dernière convulsion accompagnée d'un cri étouffé, d'un gémissement muet, et un Sasuke en bon état sortit de lui-même, presque expulsé par la bouche et il retomba deux mètres plus loin, suant, haletant comme un cheval agonisant d'avoir trop couru et son corps tremblait à chaque respiration qu'il peinait à honorer.

Mais il était en vie, sa mâchoire bien en place, et il ne semblait plus souffrir encore.

Naruto le fixait, lui-même pâle, le regard terrifié. Il avait reconnu, parmi les flots de sang, la technique d'Orochimaru. Grâce à ce démon, Sasuke était sauvé du mal qui l'avait accablé.

- Sasuke !

Il se précipita vers le survivant, qui faisait toujours face au sol. Sasuke s'était appuyé sur ses coudes et tentait de retrouver sa respiration, de se relever aussi mais c'était tâche encore trop ardue, il était exténué. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de reprendre.

Naruto s'accroupit à côté de lui, le dardant de regards inquiets. Il voulait aider l'Uchiwa mais comment ? Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'avait subi Sasuke.

Il posa une main sur son dos, pour lui témoigner son soutien, mais l'enleva en pensant qu'elle ajoutait du poids à porter au pauvre corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sasuke souffla encore quelques fois, avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto. Il la laissa retomber en constatant que la vue qui s'offrait à lui était un entrejambe. Son corps fut emporté par le mouvement, il tomba à la renverse. Les mains sur le ventre comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait plus, il tourna la tête vers Naruto. La position couchée, allongé sur le dos comme il l'était, avec son tendre pour le protéger, le rassurait pleinement.

Quoiqu'il n'était pas question de se ramollir.

- Mal au ventre… Y'a un ninja dans le coin.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Un ennemi ?

- Oui… Ils m'ont fait leur technique…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, qui se posèrent aussitôt sur le ventre en partie découvert de Sasuke. Evidemment, il ne pouvait voir au travers de la peau mais il avait au moins tenté de vérifier les organes du brun. Bon, en tout cas, le kimono ouvert laissait paraître des abdominaux en bonne santé, se crispant férocement à chaque respiration et couverts de transpiration, mais en bon état de marche.

Naruto se releva Sasuke, voulant l'imiter au mieux, s'assit sur son séant en se retenant, les bras en arrière. La position n'était pas confortable, aussi se traîna-t-il plus ou moins lamentablement vers un arbre sur lequel s'appuyer.

Une voix retentit au-dessus de leur tête, leur faisant prendre conscience qu'ils n'avaient, jusque là, pas pensé à regarder en haut des arbres.

- Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné.

Naruto joignit aussitôt les mains, paré à créer quelques clones Sasuke se contentait de reprendre son souffle. Le blond prit la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme rit sinistrement, lugubrement comme le font les méchants dans les films.

- Vous le savez bien. C'est moi qui ai fait le ménage dans ce village.

Un rictus de haine se peignit sur le visage de Naruto, transformant son air doux aux yeux d'azur en démon infernal. Kyuubi semblait refaire surface mais ce n'était pas le cas, seulement l'animosité éternelle de Naruto envers les assassins.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, monstre !

Un rire, à nouveau.

- Pourquoi s'énerver, alors qu'il ne te reste que quelque secondes à vivre ?

Naruto grogna, il ne savait que répondre à cet homme.

- C'est tout ce qui m'énerve, des bandits qui se croient invulnérables !

A ses paroles, il joignit quelques clones Sasuke rangea ses jambes pour ne pas les gêner.

- Tu veux déjà te battre ? Tu ne veux pas profiter un peu de ce qu'il te reste à vivre ?

- _Teme_…

Le ninja s'effaça en rigolant, tandis que des clones de Naruto créaient un Rasengan. Les blonds se postèrent en cercle, surveillant l'extérieur ils comptaient sur Sasuke pour l'intérieur. Le Naruto original s'était positionné face au brun pour le garder à l'œil.

Le ninja avait disparu.

Une minute dura, durant laquelle rien ne se fit entendre. Parfois, un clone lâchait un juron, un oiseau piaillait mais ils étaient rares, il semblait que même la nature retenait sa respiration. Le Rasengan se dissipa dans un souffle.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre un blond se courba en gémissant, un son étouffé sortant de la gorge et sous le regard effaré de ses voisins et de Sasuke, avec une grimace effroyable, se dissipa.

- Kuso…

Le ninja réapparut alors, au sol cette fois-ci, s'avançant impunément vers le groupe de Konoha. Un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit que tu mourrais. Ton ami a su résister une fois à ma technique. Qu'en est-t-il de toi ? Tes clones ne semblent pas bien résistants…

Et, pour accréditer ses propos, il bondit soudain en avant avec une vitesse effroyable il frappa au ventre les deux Naruto qui étaient les plus proches de lui et se recula aussitôt, les laissant choir et disparaître.

- Ah ? Toujours pas le bon.

- _Teme_…

Les blonds s'élancèrent alors, certains sur le ninja, d'autres le contournant, multipliant les Rasengan. L'homme les abattait un à un avec une dextérité surhumaine, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur qui ne manquait pas d'énerver Naruto.

Sasuke, lui, restait dans son coin. Il récupérait, profitant de ce que Naruto occupait tout l'espace.

D'autres clones furent créés et le combat prit une ampleur bien plus importante. Les dommages collatéraux s'additionnaient, nombreux furent les arbres détruits. Le brun dut se reculer pour ne pas se ramasser des branches sur la tête.

Soudain, encerclé par quatre Rasengan lancé à la force des bras de Naruto, l'homme perdit son sourire. Il se positionna, bien droit, les mains jointes en un sceau que ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'avait rencontré auparavant. Les blonds s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder faire, bien qu'ils sussent qu'ils feraient mieux de l'attaquer. Le vent souffla, chargé d'une lourdeur électrique, d'une moiteur de mort.

C'était comme si l'air devenait l'homme, il portait son visage, son sceau à chaque respiration, l'on avalait des bouffées d'ennemi qu'on recrachait aussitôt. Sans être irrespirable, l'air était corrompu, souillé le respirer semblait être s'empoisonner.

Un clone de Naruto arriva alors du village, à la surprise de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vu partir, brandissant dans ses mains le sac du blond. L'apercevant, l'original quitta les rangs, attrapa le sac au vol et s'éloigna de l'homme qui émanait l'atmosphère.

Le combat reprit. Les clones tentaient toutes sortes de techniques, toutes celles que Naruto avait pu apprendre durant son existence. Mais leurs mouvements semblaient se ralentir au fur et à mesure que l'homme se densifiait dans l'air. Lui-même frappait, l'air parfois l'accompagnait, assénant coups aux ventres, rires moqueurs et les clones disparaissaient sous les yeux amusés de l'atmosphère.

De son côté, Naruto fouillait frénétiquement dans le sac, balançant sans ménagement les objets sur lesquels ils tombaient. Il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchant.

- Kuso…

L'huile aux crapauds n'était pas là. Il se souvint alors, en secouant le sac pour faire tomber tout espoir restant, ne pas l'avoir emportée à son départ. Il avait su que ça lui poserait problème !

Un clone vint à sa rencontre, rouge des efforts qu'il venait de fournir.

- Pourquoi tu traînes ?

- J'ai pas l'huile…

Il jura, jeta un regard au plus profond du combat, au visage blême, exténué de Sasuke. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de l'original, qui pourtant s'était contenté depuis le début de créer des clones et les regarder faire. Mais l'homme était si puissant, et les douleurs qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'un clone disparaissait en souffrances si horribles ! Il comprenait à présent le corps torturé qu'avait été celui de Sasuke avant qu'il ne s'échappât de la terrible technique.

Naruto jeta rageusement le sac au sol.

- KUSOOO !

Sasuke jeta un regard inquiet à celui qu'il devinait être l'original, mais n'avait pas encore la force de faire porter sa voix jusqu'à lui.

Le Kage Bunshin posté prêt de Naruto fit signe à un troisième blond de retourner les rejoindre.

- Tant pis. Fais-le quand même. On n'a pas le choix.

Un dernier juron, quelques secondes d'hésitation, puis Naruto s'obéit.

Naruto et les deux clones entreprirent alors une technique ensemble, technique que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais vue. Un autre blond attrapa le brun par le bras, le balança sans ménagement sur son épaule et le redéposa plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Fûton Rasen Shuriken. C'est ma meilleure technique, il vaut mieux que tu sois pas dans les parages.

L'Uchiwa comprit en entendant le nom de la technique on lui avait déjà parlé des entraînements spéciaux de Naruto, il allait en voir les fruits les plus mûrs. On lui avait dit que même Yondaime Hokage n'avait pu réaliser cette technique.

Il ne la verrait sans doute pas très souvent dans sa vie. Il fallait en profiter. Et se tenir prêt à fuir si elle devenait dangereuse pour lui, fuir du plus vite que ses jambes aigries lui permettaient.

Le clone retourna au combat sans plus se soucier de Sasuke il avait entendu Naruto jurer encore et encore, et dénombré la disparition d'une bonne dizaine de Kage Bunshin depuis qu'il s'était absenté.

Il y avait longtemps qu'un ninja n'avait pas donné tant de fil à retordre à Naruto. Et il n'avait pas son huile aux crapauds pour affronter un tel adversaire ! Mais le Fûton était prêt.

- Yoooosh !

Tous les clones se dissipèrent soudain il ne restait que l'homme, les gens dans l'air, Naruto et son Shuriken destructeur.

Il le projeta contre l'ennemi.

Un tumulte strident fit se hérisser tous les poils de Sasuke, dont, par réflexe, les mains vinrent protéger les oreilles. Malgré cela, il n'était plus possible, par-dessus le hurlement perçant, de nourrir une quelconque pensée. Les tympans souffraient de ce son plus que puissant, et Deidara pourrait passer dans le coin que l'on ne remarquerait même pas sa présence.

Ensuite, au vacarme atroce se joignit la lumière. D'une blancheur à sortir du lave-linge, et d'une puissance à faire bronzer les morts, elle était pire encore que le son. Les mains de Sasuke ne savait plus où se poster elles optèrent pour un mi-chemin entre les oreilles et les yeux, amoindrissant leur douleur respective. Bien qu'il eût les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces, et des ongles devant pour les cacher, il était ébloui d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait exister.

Puis l'onde de choc. Ce fut aussi bref que surprenant c'était comme si l'élastique qui le rattachait au sol s'était soudainement rompu pour se réparer juste après. Une bouffée indescriptible le fit décoller du sol ses cheveux s'inclinèrent l'espace d'un instant dans la même direction quelques arbres se brisèrent sur le coup, d'autres furent déracinés et balancés sans effort sur leurs congénères plus stables l'herbe s'aplatit de concert au sol, ou certains brins s'envolèrent.

Puis ce fut tout.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le paysage avait changé. Rares étaient les feuilles encore accrochées aux arbres. La terre soulevée par les racines déterrées parsemait les lieux d'une délicate touche brune. L'herbe semblait collée au sol, plate, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se redresser. Et le monde semblait silencieux, sombre, calme mais ce n'était qu'une sérénité relative, après la tempête ce serait l'affaire de s'accommoder.

Le silence, lui, resta. Le vent s'était tu, il ne pouvait plus souffler, contré au loin par l'onde qui progressait encore. Et les oiseaux… Ils ne devaient plus être légion. Balayés comme l'avait été Sasuke, comme l'avaient été les maîtres de la forêt, ce ne seraient pas quelques volatiles qui eussent pu garder leur équilibre.

Les tympans encore douloureux, et les yeux plissés, Sasuke se redressa et entama quelques pas dans la direction de Naruto. Il s'arrêta bien vite.

Le blond faisait pâle figure devant la puissance de sa technique à présent qu'elle était écoulée, il était épuisé, ses bras pendaient sans retenue dans la même direction que son regard cerné. Il haletait, épuisé.

L'homme se tenait devant lui. Mais Naruto n'avait plus la force de se battre, sans son huile aux crapauds, et conscient d'avoir dégradé son corps plus qu'on ne saurait le soigner.

Il esquissa un sceau et créa quelques clones l'homme les massacra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Naruto !

A l'appel provenant de Sasuke, le blond leva la tête vers lui le voyant accourir, encore faible, la démarche brinquebalante, un regain de haine comme d'énergie l'anima.

Le combat reprit, certes moins animé qu'avant mais on voyait dans les deux camps que l'enthousiasme premier faisait place à la fatigue. C'était en tout cas vrai chez Konoha. Mais il était impossible de prouver que l'apparente lenteur de l'homme n'était pas simplement due à un désir de faire durer la jouissance de la victoire.

Force fut de constater que les clones blonds furent, une fois encore, évincés. Ne restait que le ninja et Naruto, qui se battait vaillamment, avec l'énergie du désespoir, la hargne maternelle protectrice, et toute la fatigue accumulée.

Son kunaï vola dans les airs sans que le Jichuuriki ne pût réagir. L'homme, droit, se tenait à portée de bras de Naruto.

Il fit un pas et le frappa au ventre : un corbeau s'envola.

Naruto avait disparu. Son ami également.

Le regard de l'homme se mit à errer, moins tranquillement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

« Vous voilà pris au piège_._ »

La voix retentissait dans son cerveau, contrôlait ses pensées, l'obnubilait. Il ne pouvait couper à ce qu'elle dictait

« Vous qui aimez tant les illusions… Vous êtes servi. »

Ses yeux étaient perdus à présent, ils voguaient en tous sens, lui-même n'avait de cesse de se déplacer. Mais il était simplement et définitivement seul, entre le village abandonné et la forêt sombre.

- Qu'est-ce ? Où êtes-vous ?

« Dans mon monde, vous ne pouvez voir que ce que je vous accorde. »

Sous le regard effrayé de l'homme qui tentait de conserver une contenance, le sol s'effaça, le ciel se déroba à lui il était à présent dans un univers noir, ou plutôt sans couleur, inexistant. Il était un peu là où devait avoir été Sakura lorsque Sasuke avait déclaré sa flamme. Mais il était conscient, et cela n'était qu'angoisse dans son esprit.

« Je peux cacher à vos yeux bien plus que l'être qui vous est le plus cher. Je peux vous faire oublier qui il est. Vous paierez. »

Alors, un chevalet pimpant neuf apparut à la vue horrifiée du ninja et, contre son gré, ses membres se mirent à bouger. Autour de lui, des femmes poussaient du sol, toutes plus jeunes et jolies les unes que les autres, et la diversité de leurs visages, le comprit-il, visait à ce qu'il reconnût dans l'une sa tendre.

Il se dirigea vers le chevalet, s'y allongea. Un double de lui-même vint l'attacher et le supplice commença.

Puis il s'arrêta aussitôt, un soleil reparut, l'herbe aplatie refit surface, la forêt suivit. L'illusion était estompée. Devant l'homme, qui à présent se tenait péniblement sur ses genoux, se tenait Sasuke. Il lui tournait le dos.

- Kuso…

L'homme se redressa lentement en reprenant sa respiration. Il sentait les forces lui revenir après l'angoisse la plus délirante.

- C'est toi qui as produit cette illusion ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même, découvrant ainsi un sharingan menaçant. L'homme écarquilla les yeux : c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un.

Trêve de plaisanterie. Il chargea, une main prête à exécuter sa technique préférée.

Il allait le toucher. Et pourtant, ce jeune ninja qui s'était tenu devant lui un instant plus tôt avait encore disparut. Cet _Uchiwa_… A moins que ce ne fut le légendaire ninja-copieur de Konoha.

Non, le fils du tout aussi fameux Croc-blanc ne devait pas être tombé dans son illusion. Ce serait étonnant de sa part.

Il avait entendu parler du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Il ne restait que deux survivants : Itachi et…

- Sasuke. Tu vas payer.

L'homme fit volte-face : son adversaire était à présent devant lui. Il ne le regardait même pas.

Evidemment. Il ne le _voyait_ pas.

Il s'approcha, lentement, discrètement. Quatre mètres… Trois mètres… Deux mètres… Un mètre… Deux mètres…

Sasuke l'avait perçut il déclencha le bouclier Raiton qu'il affectionnait tant et son regard rouge se ficha dans celui de l'homme. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de charger.

Le combat s'engagea. C'était un d'une étrange sorte : à chaque fois que l'un s'approchait de l'autre, celui-ci sautait en arrière sans qu'un coup ne fût échangé. L'homme retenta de s'imprégner dans l'air, comme il l'avait fait avec Naruto. Mais les multiples boules de feu qui l'assaillirent le forcèrent à abandonner avant de terminer sa technique.

Combat terrible. Pas très bucolique, beaucoup d'arbres moururent encore.

L'homme recula alors, sentant que leurs forces se valaient. Il se retira de quelques mètres dans les bois, joignit ses mains.

Une bourrasque plus tard, Sasuke respirait son ennemi à plein nez sans même l'apercevoir. Il jeta son katana au sol, la lame effilée s'enfonçant profondément dans la terre meuble, et joignit ses mains. Sans voir son adversaire, il le menacerait avec ses techniques. Quoi de mieux qu'une variante des Mille Oiseaux ? Ils crièrent, se déchaînèrent. Vint le moment de lever les bras.

L'homme de l'air le retint. Il força les mains de Sasuke à se séparer, le Raiton se défit sous le regard horrifié de l'Uchiwa.

- Fini de jouer.

L'homme bondit devant Sasuke, quêtant sa réaction, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Son illusion. Avec un soupir agacé, il la laissa se dissiper. C'est alors seulement que Sasuke put voir qui il affrontait, sans pour autant le distinguer dans la marée d'hommes qui fluctuait à chaque respiration.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se perdirent en une plissure interrogatrice et rageuse à la fois. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme, ses techniques. Il rageait d'avoir perdu.

- Je disais : fini de jouer.

- Que…

Un coup de poing dans le ventre, il ne put formuler sa question. Il perdit connaissance parmi le chant des oiseaux.

* * *

><p><em>Review ?<em>


	32. Etat des lieux

Chapter 32 : Etat des lieux

Naruto se réveilla. Ses paupières lourdes ne s'ouvrirent qu'après un long moment, dévoilant un plafond qu'il mit du temps à reconnaître. Une chaleur étrange, mêlée à une douleur d'un genre qu'il ne connaissait pas, chatouillait son ventre. Il entendait un feu crépiter, qu'il distinguait du coin de l'œil somnolent. Son corps en percevait les rayonnements.

Il était vivant. Le ninja ne l'avait donc pas tué.

Il se souvenait en détail de son combat, et n'avait pas oublié comme le Fûton Rasen Shuriken l'avait épuisé. Il se sentait encore vidé de l'intérieur : vidé de chakra. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité. Peu après qu'il eût fait sa technique, l'homme avait réussi à tuer ses clones et s'était élancé vers lui.

Naruto ne se souvenait que de Sasuke bondissant vers eux, du ciel qui tourna autour de lui puis plus rien. Il avait dû perdre connaissance à ce moment-là. L'homme devait l'avoir atteint. Mais il était vivant. Mieux : il semblait en sécurité. Quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Ce devaient être Sakura et Kakashi. Peut-être étaient-ils allé récupérer Naruto et Sasuke, vaincus mais encore en vie.

Il tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration cela avivant la douleur dans son abdomen, il laissa tombe l'idée. Il décida alors de retourner dans la conscience du monde qui l'entourait

Il ouvrit ses yeux et redressa la tête. Il reconnut alors la bâtisse. C'était celle du village dont les habitants étaient morts, celle où l'équipe sept s'était installée pour les soins de Sakura.

Il était torse nu. Deux mains près de son ventre luisaient d'une lumière de lucioles. C'était Sakura, elle le soignait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche. Puis les yeux de Naruto redescendirent pour inspecter son corps.

Il était couturé de griffes, rien de bien graves. Son torse était en plus parsemé d'hématomes, dont les plus imposants se situaient sur ses abdominaux. Une tache noirâtre s'échappait de son pantalon et remontait d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur son ventre. C'était déjà plus inquiétant mais il en fallait plus pour alarmer un ninja aguerri comme Naruto.

La vue de ses bras le préoccupa autrement plus. Tous deux étaient couverts de bandages serrés malgré cela, ses membres occupaient un volume impressionnant. Naruto ignorait de quoi ils étaient gonflés, mais ce ne devait pas être les os et la musculature qu'il prendrait encore durant sa croissance.

Les bandages se voulaient blanc ils étaient rouges. Parfois, le pourpre se changeait en jaune. Les blessures devaient être pleines de pus. Il distingua des gouttes de sang qui perlaient par-dessus les bandages. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

Sakura lui lança un regard, lourds de reproche, et s'essuya le front moite avec le revers de l'avant-bras.

- Tu as refait ton Fûton Rasen Shuriken.

Ce n'était pas une question. Naruto ignorait comment Sakura le savait. A quel point connaissait-elle cette technique ? Certainement pas assez pour la reconnaître.

Ah, mais Kakashi, lui, en était certainement capable.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

Naruto grimaça.

- J'avais pas le choix, le ninja était trop fort… Et Sasuke ne savait pas se battre…

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Sasuke ? Il va bien ?

Le regard de Sakura qui se ferma aussitôt, la crispation soudaine de son visage, l'inspiration qu'elle prit ensuite répondirent ensemble à la question.

- Il est…

Sakura la coupa.

- Il a perdu connaissance. J'ai stabilisé son état. Le ninja l'a pas loupé.

Certains mots ne devaient pas être prononcés. Sakura n'avait pas laissé Naruto terminer sa phrase par hasard. Il le sentit bien.

Elle craignait que quelqu'un mît un nom sur ce qu'il risquait. Le dire serait peut-être un sacrilège, une condamnation elle pensait que, peut-être, s'il venait à entendre le mot, il se laisserait aller. Il ne fallait pas l'abandonner, ne pas se laisser abattre. Avoir foi en Sasuke. C'était l'apprenti du Sannin Orochimaru ! Il ne partirait pas si facilement !

Tout de même, il faisait peine à voir. Ce n'était pas son apparence extérieure qui inquiétait réellement il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, certes mais ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'un réveil gazeux eût provoqué. Pareil pour le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche : ce n'était pas, à proprement parler, une source réelle d'inquiétude pour Sakura. Et ne parlons pas des griffes et quelques hématomes qui clorait sa peau d'une blancheur de mo…

Il ne fallait pas non plus y penser, c'était certainement tout aussi risqué. Ne même pas envisager cette hypothèse.

Non, ce qui posait vraiment du souci à Sakura, c'était à l'intérieur.

Elle avait vu l'homme frapper Sasuke, ensuite sa chute sans un bruit. Elle s'était d'abord interrogée sur la raison de sa soudaine mollesse. Mais, en le rejoignant juste après, elle avait vite compris. Ses organes avaient disparus.

Il n'y avait plus à présent qu'un soupe de chair et de sang mêlés, avec toutes ces choses peu ragoûtantes que l'on peut trouver dans un corps humain. Les tissus semblaient garder une certaine cohésion entre eux, aussi put-elle retrouver l'estomac, le cœur, les poumons et quelques parcelles d'autres organes. Elle avait rafistolé l'Uchiwa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en vitesse, tâchant de ne pas s'épuiser malgré ce que ses pleurs lui dictaient. A côté d'elle, Kakashi avait rapatrié Naruto et ramassait les affaires des deux jeunes pour les ramener à l'abri, dans la maison.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'était remis à battre, faible et irrégulier et, après du bouche-à-bouche, Sakura était parvenue à lui rendre la respiration. Elle considéra dès lors avoir stabilisé son état il lui restait tant à faire qu'elle ne pourrait tout guérir seule. Continuer serait s'épuiser, sans résultat puisque Sasuke ne pourrait vivre encore.

Pour avoir un espoir, il fallait le ramener immédiatement à Konoha. Elle en avait fait part à Kakashi en s'attaquant à Naruto il avait acquiescé en silence. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés en même temps que le ninja frappait. Plus tard, Sasuke serait mort encore plus tard, Naruto aurait été achevé.

A moins qu'il l'eût reconnu comme étant un Jichuuriki alors, il l'aurait certainement embarqué avec lui.

Enfin… Ces élucubrations n'apporteraient que tristesse, peut-être sans raison elles ne mèneraient à rien de bon. Sakura se reprit, et reprit les soins par la même occasion.

- Vous auriez dû nous attendre. Ou aller nous chercher. Plutôt que saccager ton corps…

- J'avais pas le choix. Le type était trop fort. Il avait déjà attaqué Sasuke sans prévenir. Et je pouvais pas passer en mode ermite.

Une voix retenti à côté d'eux c'est alors seulement que Naruto remarqua la présence du sensei.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une technique très puissante !

Naruto pensa immédiatement à Sakura, qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir dérobé ses flacons pour une consommation personnelle.

- J'ai besoin de l'huile aux crapauds pour cette technique. Et je l'ai pas trouvée avant de partir en mission.

Il ajouta, après une hésitation :

- Je pense qu'on me l'a volée. J'avais trois fioles qui traînaient dans mon sac, et, au moment de partir, elles n'y étaient plus. Je suis sûr de ne pas les avoir enlevées de là.

Kakashi se crispa légèrement. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto ne le regardait pas. Il se concentrait plutôt sur ses souvenirs, comme s'ils lui permettaient de retrouver ses flacons. Il savait pourtant qu'ils avaient disparus.

Puis Kakashi laissa retomber ses épaules, comme si un poids d'une extrême lourdeur venait de s'ôter. Ce n'était pas de la drogue ! C'était de l'huile spéciale que Naruto utilisait pour ses techniques ! Tout s'expliquait : Sakura avait été troublée par cette huile après qu'elle en eût bu, c'était parce que c'était une huile aux vertus bénéfiques sur le chakra. Ca expliquait également que Naruto en possédât en quantité, contrairement aux drogues traditionnelles.

Mais quelle était alors cette poudre blanche ? Etait-ce aussi nécessaire à des techniques spéciales dont Naruto connaissait le secret ? Ou était-ce quand même de la drogue ? Une seule manière de s'en assurer.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres techniques qui nécessitent de tels ingrédients ?

Naruto le regarda bizarrement.

- Bein… Les rouleaux, quoi.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Sinon, pour les Kuchiyose no Jutsu, il faut du sang.

- Je voulais dire… Des ingrédients moins habituels… Comme ton huile. Je ne sais pas… Une poudre ?

Il masqua la précision de sa question en ajoutant d'autres termes.

- Des cheveux ? Des feuilles d'arbre ?

Naruto fit la moue.

- Non… Je ne pense pas. Y'en a pas qui me viennent à l'esprit.

Sakura pouffa.

- Ben tiens…

Puis elle se releva, jeta un sac orange sur le ventre de Naruto, et alla dans une autre pièce. Sans détourner le regard de là où elle se rendait, déjà préoccupée par ce qui l'y attendait, elle ajouta :

- Voilà, j'en ai fini avec toi. Tu te contenteras de ces soins.

Naruto avisa son ventre : il était encore amoché. Ses bras couverts de bandages étaient pires, mais la douleur n'était plus que superficielle.

- Merci, Sakura-chan !

Une pensée heurta alors son esprit comme il se redressait sur son séant.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu me soignes alors que Sasuke est plus blessé que moi ?

Sakura laissa la question de Naruto flotter dans l'air sans y apporter de réponse, se contentant de quitter la pièce. Le blond jeta alors un coup d'œil interrogateur à Kakashi, qui se chargea d'éclairer sa lanterne.

- On a préféré que tu soies sur pieds pour retourner à Konoha, où l'hôpital se chargera des soins de Sasuke. Sakura ne saura pas le rafistoler toute seule. Il valait mieux qu'on soit trois pour le ramener, plutôt que deux à vous porter tous les deux. Mais il s'agit de ne pas traîner.

- Comme ça ? Sans s'occuper du ninja ?

- Il est mort. Après t'avoir fait subir sa technique, il s'est battu contre Sasuke. Et lorsqu'il a voulu lui porter le coup de grâce, je suis arrivé par l'arrière et l'ait pourfendu avec les Mille Oiseaux.

Il soupira, secoua la tête.

- Si j'étais arrivé une seconde plus tard, Sasuke serait mort.

Kakashi n'avait pas autant de tact que l'eût voulu Sakura, dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est à grand-peine qu'elle retint un sanglot.

- Comment avez-vous su qu'on avait besoin d'aide ?

Le ninja-copieur désigna du doigt les bras bandés de Naruto.

- Ton Fûton Rasen Shuriken ne passe pas inaperçu dans un petit village perdu et inhabité. Les environs sont encore marqués. Plusieurs vielles bicoques se sont écroulées sous l'onde de choc, et la lumière et le bruit étaient assez puissants pour nous alarmer à l'autre bout du village. Et pourtant, nous étions loin dans le bois !

« J'ai tout de suite pensé à ta technique. Alors, on n'a pas perdu de temps, dès que c'est passé, et on a accouru vers vous. On a dû un peu chercher où vous étiez, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas arrivé tout de suite.

Naruto était rassuré. Au moins, il ne s'était pas battu pour rien : le ninja était mort. Il ignorait toutefois comment il avait pu résister à son Rasen Shuriken mais ce n'était pas la question, ce qui était fait était fait.

Kakashi le coupa dans ses pensées :

- Il n'y avait qu'un ninja ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, triturant le tissu que lui avait lancé Sakura.

- On n'en a vu qu'un. Mais il y en avait peut-être d'autres…

Tous deux, ils regrettèrent alors que l'homme fût décédé : ils ne pourraient l'interroger. En silence, ils redoutaient qu'il ne fût seul. Une troupe de ninja tous doués comme cet homme serait invincible. Mais quel intérêt trouveraient-ils à massacrer gratuitement des villages inoffensifs ?

- Il a avait l'air fier d'avoir « fait le ménage » dans ce village. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était seul, mais il ne l'a pas dit clairement.

Kakashi ne dit rien. C'était une information intéressante toutefois, si cet homme opérait seul, il n'y aurait plus lieu de s'inquiéter de cette affaire, elle serait classée, rapporterait son lot de récompense, et le pays du Feu retrouverait un calme relatif. Les villages par où était passée l'équipe sept en se rendant sur les lieux, les deux jours précédents, étaient marqués par l'angoisse de disparaître sans explication. Peut-être n'avait-elle désormais plus lieu d'être.

Sauf si l'homme n'était qu'un parmi sa troupe.

- Et on en fait quoi ?

Kakashi pencha la tête à l'extérieur, le regard fixé au sol, puis regarda Naruto.

- On le ramène à Konoha pour des analyses. Peut-être que son cadavre pourra nous procurer des informations supplémentaires.

- Nous connaissons déjà deux de ses techniques.

Kakashi l'invita à poursuivre.

- Celle qui retourne les tripes, et une bizarre où il se clone dans l'air ou je sais pas trop quoi… Qui ralenti les mouvements, en tout cas.

Le sensei approuva.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça en arrivant. Mais avec les Mille Oiseaux, j'ai pu passer à travers tout sans vraiment la subir.

Le sensei se releva, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres, voyant que le trouble qui avait habité Naruto depuis son réveil ne s'en allait pas.

- Bien ! Vous vous êtes bien battus, en tout cas. Vous raconterez dans le détail plus tard. Mais vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

Il avisa le torse découvert de Naruto :

- Habille-toi, on range nos affaires et on part.

- Hai.

En se relevant et se demandant où était son haut, Naruto comprit seulement que le tissu orange que lui avait lancé Sakura était un vêtement à lui. Il la remercia d'un sourire isolé.

Il aurait fort apprécié qu'elle l'eût aidé à l'enfiler : les bandages sur ses bras ne lui simplifiaient pas la tâche, et les douleurs lorsqu'il prenait certaines positions insolites n'étaient pas en reste. Mais il comprenait bien qu'elle avait fort à faire, la supposant occupée avec Sasuke, et il accordait la priorité à ses soins. Ce n'était pas l'habillement de Monsieur qui passerait avant la vie de l'Uchiwa. Quoique, elle avait dit qu'il survivrait ? Elle-même n'avait pas eu l'air d'y croire vraiment.

Kakashi, bon prince devant la maladresse de Naruto, lui vint en aide. Puis, assistés de Sakura, ils empaquetèrent le ninja décédé dans une toile, déposèrent Sasuke dans une autre puis ils partirent.

Direction : Konoha. Qu'il serait bon d'y arriver !

* * *

><p>Sasuke reprit quelques fois connaissance durant le trajet. La première fois, ce fut à la surprise générale : ses trois coéquipiers étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, occupés à courir en ménageant le corps meurtri de l'Uchiwa. Puis, soudain, ils entendirent un gémissement.<p>

Sakura, d'abords : elle avait tenu à rester en arrière, pour pouvoir surveiller Sasuke. Et, sans qu'il eût prévenu, il ouvrit les lèvres et un son inarticulé s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Stop ! Sasuke se réveille !

Naruto et Kakashi s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils entendirent la voix de Sakura dans leur dos. Se retournant aussitôt, ils déposèrent Sasuke au sol, le plus doucement possible et ils l'observaient de tous leurs yeux, inquiets, espérant qu'il revînt parmi eux et y restât. Ce qui étonnerait fort Sakura mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Ils s'approchèrent autant qu'ils le purent sans s'escalader l'un l'autre, s'agenouillèrent ou s'accroupirent, et attendirent de Sasuke qu'il fît quelque chose.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil, harassé par la lumière du jour que ne tamisait pas assez les feuilles des arbres. Son iris était rouge. Sharingan. Cela ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Sakura.

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu gardes ton sharingan ?

Après lui avoir remis quelques organes en place, juste après le combat, elle avait passé un examen sommaire. Elle avait vérifié que les respirations qu'elle lui avait rendues étaient suffisantes, que son cœur ne flancherait pas trop tôt, sa réaction à quelques stimuli elle avait notamment pointé une lampe de poche dans chacun de ses yeux. Des iris rouges de la technique Uchiwa l'avaient accueillies. Sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure, elle avait attribué la persistance de la technique malgré la perte de connaissance à la faible durée de l'espace de temps séparant la blessure de l'examen.

Mais à présent, ce lien n'était plus envisageable. Sasuke avait déjà perdu connaissance depuis plusieurs heures. Le Sharingan aurait du se désactiver de lui-même, manquant d'être soutenu par le chakra et l'esprit de Sasuke.

Il ne répondit évidemment pas à la question. Il ne dit d'ailleurs rien, referma l'œil après une vingtaine de secondes d'un semblant de lucidité. Les autres attendirent quelques minutes encore qu'il refît surface mais, en vain, ils décidèrent de reprendre la route. Vu l'état dans lequel était Sasuke, chaque seconde perdue menaçait sa survie.

Après que Sakura eût vérifié qu'il vivait encore, ils repartirent.

* * *

><p>Il reprit connaissance la même journée, au soir, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. C'était sans doute dû au retour au calme, après une journée à être ballotté sur la toile que lui avaient dégottée ses coéquipiers. Ou, peut-être, la douce odeur de cuisine qui émanait du repas que Kakashi était occupé à préparer. Les flammes qui apportaient une agréable chaleur ne devaient pas y être pour rien non plus.<p>

Ce fut Naruto, cette fois-ci, qui remarqua que Sasuke se réveillait. Il s'était assis à côté de son ami allongé et avait ôté sa tunique, après de dures luttes, pour inspecter ses blessures à la lueur du feu. Il tendit un bras, et, malgré que ses doigts fussent douloureux et collés les uns aux autres par les bandages de Sakura, parvint à y ajouter une branche qui traînait près de lui.

- Ahhh… Ca fait du bien, un bon feu !

Il s'en approcha fébrilement, du plus près qu'il pouvait sans risque de se brûler. La chaleur cuisait sur sa peau, mais il percevait cela comme un doux massage après la mission et une journée de course malgré ses hématomes.

Sakura, l'apercevant, s'approcha aussitôt en secouant la tête pour chasser ses cheveux de sa vue. Elle leva un doigt impérieux.

- Ne te mets pas si prêt du feu, tu vas te dessécher. Et mets au moins une couverture sur toi, tu vas attraper un rhume.

Le blond soupira.

- Hai, Sakura-chan, tout de suite.

- Et fais-moi voir ça.

Sans se soucier de détails superflus, elle posa une main maîtresse sur le torse de Naruto et le poussa en arrière. Il tomba avec un cri de protestation, le dos inconfortablement installé sur des cailloux et des branches qui lui griffait la peau. Mais Sakura n'entendit rien de tout cela, elle s'agenouilla à côté de son patient et plongea ses mains guérisseuses sur son ventre.

Plusieurs fois, il tenta de se redresser, ou s'agita pour soulager son dos. Mais à chaque fois, elle le plaquait au sol et l'immobilisait de ses mains gorgées de chakra sans écouter ses lamentations.

- Tais-toi. Je me concentre.

Il soupira, abandonnant la partie. Il savait combien elle pouvait être têtue, et n'entreprit donc pas de discuter. Ce serait risquer de ramasser d'autres coups.

Il observa un instant son visage soucieux, quêtant avec espoir l'argument ultime qui viendrait à bout de sa poigne de fer. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Alors, avec un autre soupir – qui entraîna une claque, car ses respirations trop profondes empêchaient Sakura de faire l'inventaire –, il détourna le regard.

Sa tête fit dos au feu, lui offrant comme champ de vision l'ombre de Sakura, sa propre ombre dans l'herbe proche et, un peu plus loin, sombre, Sasuke. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en voyant l'Uchiwa, en position fœtale, dans une obscurité prononcée.

Cela lui rappelait la première nuit qu'ils avaient passées lors de cette mission. Quand, comme il ne dormait pas, Naruto avait entendu des pleurs et s'était levé. Il se revoyait pénétrer discrètement dans la tente de Sasuke, s'allonger à son côté. Puis leur câlin, tendre, mais passionné quand même. Tant de choses s'étaient échangées cette fois-là.

Cela signifiait-il que Naruto aimait Sasuke ? Il avait aimé le sentir contre lui, et avait lui-même grandement profité de leur contact empli de sentiments. Il avait adoré sentir l'amour débordant de Sasuke le happer, et s'était laissé allé avec plaisir à cette caresse. Leurs corps s'étaient épousés à merveille.

Naruto se reprit. S'il continuait à penser à cela, il ne tarderait pas à pleurer Sakura et Kakashi ne manqueraient pas de l'interroger, et il ne pourrait pas cacher ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Naruto ressentait-il des choses aussi pures pour Sasuke que lui à son égard ? L'aimait-il ? Il lui avait pourtant assuré que non et, à part ce câlin parfait qui faisait tache, il pensait bien que c'en était ainsi. Ce qu'éprouvait Sasuke pour lui n'avait pas de réciprocité. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus rien. Cet Uchiwa avait le don de le perturber, lui faire oublier ce qu'il croyait acquis.

Une claque sur son ventre amena un gémissement de sa part en le ramenant à Sakura.

- Ca va, j'ai fini. C'est pas joli-joli, mais tu t'en remettras.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil triste à Sasuke, puis ramena son regard vers le blond qui protestait encore des supplices que lui avait infligé la ninja-médecin.

- Arrête de râler. Je dois tout te dire parce que t'y penses pas tout seul.

Et, pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle ouvrit la tente de Naruto et lui balança sa couverture.

- Tu vas tomber malade à traîner ventre à l'air pendant la nuit.

- Mais tu m'as pas laissé m'habiller !

Elle lui tourna le dos en s'affairant plus loin.

- C'aurait du être fait avant que je ne te le dise.

Il soupira, gesticula un peu pour amoindrir l'inconfort de sa position, et rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules en savourant la chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait déjà. Il n'avait plus les rayonnements agréables du brasier, mais ils étaient tout aussi bien remplacés.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Sasuke c'est là qu'il le vit se réveiller.


	33. De question en question

Chapter 33 : De question en question

- Sasuke ? murmura Naruto.

Il abaissa ses bras, qui faisaient de l'ombre sur l'Uchiwa, pour mieux le distinguer à la lumière orangée des flammes.

- Sasuke ?

Il se releva, et, sous le regard intrigué de Sakura et Kakashi qui l'avaient entendu, s'installa à côté de son ami. Plus loin du feu, il ajusta la couverture sur ses épaules.

Deux yeux emplis de larmes et de sang, les iris toujours aussi rouges du Sharingan, se fixèrent sur lui. Dans la demi obscurité, c'eût été une vision d'horreur si ce n'avait pas été Sasuke.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, très long, comme si l'état de Sasuke ralentissait le temps ou la vitesse de ses pensées. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas, s'il parvenait à réfléchir ; ce qui, par contre, serait plus surprenant.

Ils ne brisèrent pas le pont visuel qui les reliait lorsque Sakura vint s'ajouter à côté de Naruto, ni à l'arrivée de Kakashi.

A peine Sakura fut-elle arrivée qu'elle repartit précipitamment dans sa tente. Elle prit quelques affaires qui traînaient puis revint immédiatement, poussant Naruto qui trouva encore à protester. Elle avait brisé le lien visuel ; il peina à le rétablir. Si ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur ceux de Sasuke, les siens mirent plus de temps. Ils suivirent lentement le chemin qu'avait parcouru Naruto depuis que Sakura l'avait éjecté, comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, sans jamais se poser sur un quelconque objet. Ils semblaient animés d'une volonté propre. L'on eût dit un engrenage humain tant leur mouvement était parfait, sans à-coup. Ou le Soleil ; mais alors, la Lune, dans l'immensité nocturne, serait plus à propos.

Puis ils se posèrent à nouveau sur Naruto. Cela les rassurèrent tous les deux ; l'un s'inquiétant pour la vie de son ami, quoi qu'en dît Sakura pour qu'il ne se fît pas de sang d'encre ; l'autre ne comprenant pas, mais rassuré.

Sakura procéda à un autre examen. Elle commença par le cœur : il battait. Les poumons suivaient le diaphragme. Vinrent les yeux.

Encore une fois, malgré les protestations de Naruto, elle brisa l'échange de regards. Elle força une paupière de Sasuke à se relever plus qu'il ne pouvait lui-même le faire, et, sans remords, plongea une lumière aveuglante dans la pupille du blessé. Elle se contracta, un voile noir apparut alors dans l'œil. Le sharingan se désactiva là où elle éclairait.

- Que…

Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de la question à poser ; et pourtant, une réponse eût été bienvenue. Pourquoi la technique se terminait-elle maintenant ? Dans un seul œil ? Quel était le rapport entre ça et la lumière qu'apportait Sakura ?

Elle plongea sa lampe torche dans l'autre œil, et observa le même phénomène.

Elle aussi se posait des questions. Les mêmes. Mais, de ses mains expertes, elle pouvait tenter d'écarter certaines solutions. Sasuke était encore en vie, l'arrêt de la technique Uchiwa n'était pas dû à celui de ses fonctions vitales, puisque celles-ci continuaient de le faire vivre.

Un soupir de soulagement ébranla son être ; derrière elle, les deux corps alertes se détendirent. Le contact entre Sasuke et Naruto se refit.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

- A… o…

Sakura fit taire les réactions bruyantes qu'elle sentait sur le point d'éclore chez Naruto, et baissa sa tête près de lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- Quoi ?

Il mit du temps à rouvrir la bouche ; Kakashi n'ayant pas cette patience, ou l'utilité d'attendre, ou à faire ailleurs, s'éloigna. Il pouvait aussi bien s'occuper de sa cuisine. Le repas, bien que pas très gastronomique comme souvent lors d'une mission, ne méritait pas d'être bon à jeter, quoi que Sasuke pût dire.

- Na… to...

Le blond s'approcha de Sakura, et lui demanda à l'oreille ce qu'il disait.

- Je sais pas. J'entends « nato ». Je sais pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Fais voir.

Sakura, après un instant d'hésitation, considéra que ce n'était plus vraiment de la médecine, aussi laissa-t-elle Naruto s'occuper de Sasuke. Elle s'écarta pour que le blond pût s'approcher.

Il s'accroupit à côté du visage de Sasuke, et se contorsionna pour avoir le sien à peu près à la même hauteur. Sasuke n'avait pas la force de relever la tête ; pour que l'Uchiwa pût voir la tête de Naruto, il fallait que celle-ci ne fût pas trop haute. Il ménageait ainsi, par la même occasion, les yeux de Sasuke qui se fermaient doucement, malgré lui ; et les tremblements de ses paupières témoignaient qu'il n'avait pas envie de sombrer encore.

- Na… tooo ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigus à la fin du mot. Une crispation au coin de ses lèvres, sourire déchu, fit comprendre au blond ce que l'Uchiwa disait.

Il posa une main bandée sur la joue de Sasuke, sous le regard réprobateur de Sakura ; mais il savait bien faire. Puis, tout en gardant sa main posée, il s'allongea sur le ventre, les pieds repliés pour qu'ils ne brûlassent pas, et fit face au blessé. Il retint une grimace, la position écrasait ses hématomes.

- Je suis là.

Les yeux de Sasuke imploraient sans que Naruto ne sût quoi. Qu'il aurait aimé l'aider ! Soulager sa douleur, si c'était ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Ou le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait survivre ; mais il n'en savait rien. Il était même prêt à lui déclarer sa flamme si ça pouvait l'aider. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui mentir pour autant.

C'était cruel de donner de faux espoirs à un mour… Il se reprit avant de laisser son esprit penser le mot. Il ne fallait pas imaginer ces choses-là. Sakura avait convaincu Naruto sans justifier son avis : c'était comme une opinion en filigrane qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit depuis que Sakura l'avait fait taire.

Il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, forçant sur les tissus qui la pansaient, ne sachant que faire ; et il la serra délicatement, transmettant dans ce geste toute sa joie de vivre, sa combativité ; et, parmi tout ça, son espoir, et cet amour qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas ressentir, et cet amour fraternel qui avait semblé les unir malgré l'inceste.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder ainsi, ne pensant pas à grand-chose, veillé au-dessus par Sakura qui ne voulait pas laisser Sasuke aux seuls soins de l'impétueux Naruto.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et sa main se crispa un bref instant dans celle de Naruto. Le blond reprit alors ses esprits, brutalement reconnecté, et approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke. Il voulait dire quelque chose.

Un œil se rouvrit, et fixa l'azur du regard de Naruto. Une larme perla.

- Mal…

Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et se serra contre lui, faute de pouvoir mouvoir le corps détruit du brun.

- Je sais.

D'une autre main, il abaissa la tête de Sasuke contre son épaule.

Ils gardèrent la position sous l'œil attendri de Sakura, et celui plus lointain de Kakashi.

- Courage…

Naruto se mit à parler à l'oreille violacée de Sasuke, à murmurer des phrases que Sakura était trop loin pour comprendre ou même entendre. Il lui parlait, lui contait que tout allait s'arranger, que bientôt Sasuke se rendormirait pour ne se réveiller qu'à Konoha, soigné. Qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus mal. Que tout irait mieux après, qu'ils avaient tué le ninja, que c'en était fini de ces missions horribles.

Il lui parlait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il voulait seulement que sa voix rassurât son ami. Lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'on tenait à lui.

* * *

><p>- Naruto ? On mange.<p>

La voix de Kakashi surgit soudainement dans les oreilles de Naruto, allongé près de Sasuke. Il n'avait cessé de lui parler depuis qu'il s'était installé là ; et, au bout d'un temps, il avait surprit sa bouche à s'amuser à souffler sur une mèche de l'Uchiwa pour la faire danser.

- J'arrive.

Il expliqua ce qu'il allait faire à Sasuke, lui dit qu'il allait le laisser un moment. Il lui parlait comme à une personne en fin de vie, en soins palliatifs.

... Non !

Après un dernier sourire protecteur, et après avoir replacé les cheveux de Sasuke, il se leva. Ce fut pénible : ses membres étaient engourdis d'être restés longtemps dans une position peu confortable, et étaient douloureux pour ne rien arranger.

Sasuke s'était endormi, peut-être grâce aux paroles de Naruto, ou simplement sa présence, ou logiquement son épuisement et sa souffrance.

Kakashi tendit un bol à Naruto, et un autre à Sakura qui avait vérifié les battements du cœur de Sasuke avant de s'installer près du feu.

- Tenez, un bon repas que je vous ai spécialement concocté pour reprendre des forces et de la vigueur !

Le regard du blond plongea immédiatement dans un bol, un air trouble à l'appui ; puis, il regarda ce qu'il restait des ingrédients que Kakashi n'avait pas utilisés.

Il avait perdu de vue une mission qui lui revint de plein fouet en entendant cette phrase. Il se dit que l'Hokage ne serait pas fière de lui. Elle qui lui avait précisé de se méfier ! Elle avait bien insisté, et, pour cela, l'avait même invité dans son bureau ! Il ne se montrait pas digne de tant d'attention.

Bon. Rectifions cela : Tsunade n'avait pas appelé Naruto pour lui conseiller d'entamer un régime. Elle lui avait dit de surveiller que ses coéquipiers, Kakashi et Sakura, ne se droguaient pas. C'était déjà différent. Et, aussi, de les empêcher – si ça devait avoir lieu – de l'empoisonner. Ce n'étaient pas de simples conseils minceur.

Et il avait complètement oublié, très rapidement. Il s'était trop investi dans la mission principale, il y avait mis trop de cœur ; il ne lui en était plus resté pour la parallèle. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier.

Naruto accepta le bol que Kakashi lui tendait en tentant de masquer son trouble derrière une grimace de douleur. Il fallait que Kakashi ne se doutât de rien.

Sakura était restée prêt de lui et Sasuke, elle avait attendu patiemment que Kakashi appelât Naruto à manger. Ce n'était pas pour veiller que l'Uchiwa n'était pas maltraité. C'était pour empêcher le blond de se retourner, pour cacher la préparation de Kakashi.

- En fait… J'ai pas trop faim.

Il croisa le regard de Sakura qui le foudroyait. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle tant ? Il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir manger ! C'était son choix !

Sauf si elle voulait l'empoisonner…

Avec un frisson qui fit se hérisser ses poils, il posa son bol à terre et alla se cacher dans sa tente, sous quatre yeux qu'il sentait le fixer intensément, pour ruminer ses mauvaises pensées. Au moins, on devrait l'y laisser tranquille.

Sakura le regarda partir, inquiète, avant de plonger son regard dans la pitance qu'engloutissait déjà Kakashi. Elle n'avait pas plus que Naruto envie de manger ce repas-là. Ce qu'avait dit son sensei l'inquiétait ; et, même si elle ignorait s'il était prêt à la droguer, elle préférait se méfier. Même si cela devait partir d'une bonne intention : en droguant la nourriture, il avait certainement envisagé amener un peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe.

S'il l'avait fait, ce qui n'était pas sûr.

Elle reprochait à Naruto de s'être défilé de la sorte. Premièrement, s'il ne mangeait rien, il allait être moins efficace le jouer à venir ; ce ne devrait pas être du plus embêtant vu qu'ils n'avaient qu'à courir, mais ils devaient garder à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient être attaqués en permanence. Ce n'était pas en se privant qu'ils seraient au mieux de leur forme. Qui plus est, Naruto était blessé, et ses mains couvertes de bandages ne seraient pas très utiles. Le peu d'efficacité qu'il pouvait avoir en combat, il devait la garder.

Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait elle-même plus s'enfuir. Elle avait pensé, comme Naruto, poser son bol et aller se coucher le ventre creux. Mais elle avait été trop lente : il avait agi le premier. Kakashi se douterait de quelque chose si les deux personnes avec lesquelles il partageait son repas quittaient la table avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle ne pouvait donc se défiler.

Bon, au moins, il n'était pas encore certain que Kakashi aie quelque chose à se reprocher. Il avait peut-être dit cette phrase si suspecte dans la simple optique de creuser l'appétit à la troupe. C'est ce qu'il fallait espérer.

Sakura commença à manger. Lentement, prenant le temps de vérifier qu'on ne lui faisait rien avaler de dangereux.

- Sasuke ne mange pas ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, encore ? L'achever avec ses produits bizarres ?

Elle se reprit en pensant que cette question était vraisemblablement innocente. Kakashi n'était tout de même pas un démon, un homme de tous les maux ! Chaque membre de l'équipe sept lui devait beaucoup, un peu moins pour Sasuke ; il était leur sensei ! Ce n'était pas gage de perfection, mais quand même.

- Il n'a pas d'appareil digestif. Je le lui ai plus ou moins remis ça en place, mais c'était juste pour que tout ne se mélange pas trop quand on l'agite. Et que le sang coule dans ses veines et pas ailleurs.

Elle ajouta avec une pointe de tristesse :

- Il ne sait rien avaler ni rejeter. S'il restait encore un jour de plus avant qu'on arrive à Konoha, il perdrait l…

Elle ne sut terminer sa phrase ; mais le regard affligé que Kakashi lança à l'Uchiwa, dans l'ombre, lui montra qu'il avait compris. Elle poursuivit tout de même, le visage bas, luttant contre les larmes ; et tant pis si sa voix aiguë trahissait sa tristesse.

- Il est bien plus amoché que l'autre qu'on avait ramené il y a deux semaines. Mais plus frais, aussi, et plus résistant.

Elle ajouta, d'une voix tressautante qui partit en pleurs à la fin de sa phrase :

- Il est Uchiwa, quaaand mêêêmeeeeu !

Et tant pis si on voyait ses larmes, malgré la fierté qui l'habitait, bien qu'elle eût lutté pour les retenir. Rien ne pouvait entraver le puissant sentiment qui les lui arrachait, pas même la vue encore réconfortante des faibles respirations de Sasuke.

L'eau salée coulait de ses joues, et s'écrasait sur son tablier ou dans son repas. Kakashi se leva alors et rejoignit la ninja-médecin. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en la serrant paternellement contre lui ; de sa main libre, il prit la pitance de Sakura et l'éloigna d'eux.

Il imprima un mouvement de balancier, dans lequel Sakura put se perdre complètement. C'était encore un mystère, ce mouvement qui rassure les gens ; mais il était tellement pratique ! Une main de Kakashi alla dans le crâne de la kunoichi et lui caressa les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se remît.

De là où il était, Naruto avait entendu la conversation qu'avaient tenue ses deux coéquipiers. Il avait écouté très attentivement, regrettant alors d'être dans sa tente et de ne pas voir les visages des interlocuteurs. Mais, à bien y penser, le ton de la voix de Sakura trahissait ce que devait être l'apparence de son visage. Et les reniflements aussi.

Il passa la tête de sa tente et observa. Ils lui tournaient le dos ; et, de là où il était, il ne distinguait pas les couleurs à cause de contre-jour du feu devant eux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment important.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre à présent : Sakura ne voulait pas les tuer. En tout cas, pas Sasuke. Mais du coup, certainement pas Naruto non plus. Il soupira d'aise à cette pensée revigorante.

Si elle n'était pas dans le camp de Kakashi, elle ne voudrait pas plus que Naruto avaler de substances hallucinogènes. Elle qui avait vu le sensei cuisiner, elle aurait intervenu si il l'avait fallu. Le repas était sans danger : ce fut la conclusion que Naruto tira sans imaginer qu'on pût en vouloir à son intégrité et non à celle de Sasuke. L'eût-il dû ? Il sortit de la tente et rejoignit les deux autres.

Il s'assit à côté de Sakura et posa une main sur la sienne. Il n'allait tout de même pas manger maintenant, alors qu'elle-même en était incapable, que Kakashi se privait pour la rassurer. Il attendrait que le groupe presque entier serait prêt, plutôt que de se sustenter dans son coin, isolé. Qu'il détestait ça ! A la fois être seul, ne serait-ce que seul à manger, et devoir attendre d'autres pour remplir son estomac qui criait famine. Pris entre deux feux, il choisit le plus humain.

Il gardait un œil attentif sur Sasuke, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes, ses respirations tremblotantes et les papillotements de ses paupières.

Puis, Sakura secoua légèrement la main couverte par les bandages de Naruto ; elle lui décocha un regard reconnaissant par la même occasion. Il reprit ce qui lui appartenait chez lui. Elle se redressa ensuite, se défaisant de l'étreinte protectrice de Kakashi. Celui-ci laissa son bras en travers du dos de la ninja-médecin ; puis, comme elle semblait tenir droit à merveille et sans son assistance, il se releva et retourna à sa place, où le reste de son repas l'attendait.

Il avisa Naruto, qui tentait de plonger une cuiller dans sa pitance alors que ses pansements semblaient jurer qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, le rendant trop gourd :

- Tu manges quand même ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à son repas à cette question. Voir Sakura pleurer avait défait son ordre des priorités, et il avait momentanément oublié de s'inquiéter de ce qu'on lui faisait avaler. Ne devait-il pas mieux éviter de manger cette chose ?

C'était plus prudent. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Si Kakashi avait drogué le repas, encore fallût-il qu'il soit traître pour que Naruto y risquât plus qu'une joie difficilement contenue. Et quand bien même il était prêt à se battre contre Naruto, que pouvait-il face au pouvoir de Kyuubi ? Et, peut-être, de Sakura pour l'aider ?

Beaucoup de choses : Naruto était blessé, ses techniques inutilisables à cause des bandages ; et il n'était toujours pas certain que Sakura fût alliée.

Mais s'il ne mangeait pas du plat de Kakashi, il ne saurait jamais ! S'il n'en prenait pas, il ignorerait toujours s'il avait bien fait de se priver ou pas, ignorant les effets du repas. S'il l'ingurgitait, par contre, il serait fixé. Peut-être fixé : soit il serait sous l'effet de stupéfiants, soit non, auquel cas il ne pourrait pas avancer l'innocence de Kakashi.

Ce jeu dangereux excitait ses jeunes neurones. Ce serait quitte ou double.

- Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je mange, sinon je nous ralentirai demain.

Il jeta un regard à Sakura, elle approuvait. Sans doute qu'elle était prête à lui faire un monologue sur les repas à ne surtout pas manquer, ou à lui expliquer toute sa science diététique. Ce serait sûrement passionnant…

Il alla s'asseoir prêt de Sasuke, de biais pour l'avoir lui, Kakashi et Sakura, sous les yeux. Mais ceux-ci se posaient surtout sur l'être qu'il surplombait de sa santé éclatante.

* * *

><p>- YOOOOOSHAAAA !<p>

Ils arrivaient ! Après une journée de course infatigable, ils arrivaient enfin à Konoha, fourbus, épuisés, devant des portes qui ne tarderaient plus à se fermer, mais bien là ! Sasuke avait perdu un peu de mine encore depuis la veille ; il ne s'était même pas réveillé durant la journée – allez savoir s'il dormait – mais il était toujours en vie. Ses respirations étaient presque taries, son cœur ne battait plus qu'à intervalles irréguliers et sans conviction ; mais c'était déjà ça.

Ca n'aurait pas été ainsi si Sakura n'avait pas exigé du groupe une pause toutes les demi-heures, une fois midi passé, pour veiller qu'il était encore parmi eux. Le plus souvent les larmes aux yeux, constatant toujours avec un effroi grandissant que son état empirait, elle faisait ses quelques tests rapides. Puis, en général, elle lui insufflait une bouffée de son chakra, rétablissant ce que le trajet avait détérioré, ou modifiant l'agencement d'organes qui ne lui convenait pas. Et ils repartaient, plus vite encore qu'avant ; si Lee ou son sensei avaient été là, ils se seraient réjouis du défi qui était à surmonter. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin.

Mais c'était fini ! Ils étaient arrivés.

Sakura s'écroula de fatigue contre le mur du bâtiment des guetteurs, tandis que Kakashi déposait le cadavre au sol et que Naruto, malgré sa rudesse habituelle, attrapait le plus doucement possible Sasuke pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Sakura s'endormit sur les pavés, devant les portes du village caché, Kakashi se précipita vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage pour y avertir Tsunade de leur retour et de l'état misérable de l'Uchiwa, et Naruto courait en tous sens dans l'hôpital, rameutant autant de médecins et d'infirmières qu'il le put.

- Kak…

Le ninja-copieur n'entendit pas Genma l'appeler. Il était trop pressé à courir chez Tsunade. Le vigile sortit alors de son poste de surveillance et alla voir Sakura, affalée contre le bâtiment. Elle dormait profondément ; il tenta de la réanimer, sans trop de conviction, et surtout sans résultat. Il passa donc à autre chose.

En arrivant, Kakashi avait jeté un sac de toile au sol, qu'il avait porté sur son dos. Il l'avait balancé sans ménagement, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour le déposer, et était immédiatement reparti sans une explication. Genma s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur.

C'était un fameux objet qu'il y avait dans ce sac. Il devait bien faire soixante kilos, probablement plus. Qu'est-ce que Kakashi avait rapporté ?

Genma attrapa un pan de la toile et tira pour la dérouler. Des bruits sourds se firent entendre, venant des multiples collisions de l'objet se retournant. Des formes commencèrent à apparaître ; mais il était difficile de distinguer l'objet des plis de la toile.

Puis un pied apparut.

Genma s'arrêta net en voyant une cheville. Pourquoi Kakashi avait ramené un corps de sa mission ? Le vigile ne savait même pas quelle était la mission à laquelle avait été assignée l'équipe du ninja-copieur…

Il retourna dans son bureau et sortit un classeur contenant les missions récentes de chaque ninja et chaque équipe. Par la même occasion, il se saisit d'un bic et cocha le retour de l'équipe sept sur une autre feuille. Il ouvrit la farde et feuilleta rapidement. Puis il la ferma dès qu'il eût trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et garda sa main sur le carton, sans bouger.

Il avait entendu parler de ces villages massacrés par des ninja inconnus utilisant une technique redoutable. C'était donc Kakashi qui y avait été assigné. Excellent choix. Mais qui pouvait être cet homme ?

Le document l'informait que l'une des priorités de l'équipe était de trouver des survivants. En était-ce un ? S'il était encore en vie, il fallait se dépêcher de le porter à l'hôpital. Genma sortit de son bâtiment et retourna près du corps. Il le dégagea de la toile tout en poursuivant ses réflexions.

Kakashi était bien trop consciencieux pour jeter à terre un blessé, mourant qui plus est ; risquant de cette manière de l'achever, et donc de faire échouer sa mission. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Mais donc, qui était-ce ? Il fit voler le dernier pan de toile, découvrant le corps. C'était un homme. Les parfums ne faisaient pas frissonner sa narine, il dormait dans la toile, la main sur la poitrine ; il avait un trou rouge au côté droit.

La main était _dans_ la poitrine. Celle-ci avait été creusée en un tunnel d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre, les contours cautérisés si bien que peu de sang avait coulé ; et l'on pouvait voir le tissu derrière le dos de l'homme tout en se tenant devant lui. Sa main repliée pendait dans cet orifice malsain. Ce n'était pas un survivant : il attendrait bien un peu qu'on s'occupe de lui. Genma avait d'autres priorités puisque cet homme n'en était plus une.

Genma rentra Sakura dans le bâtiment et ferma les lourdes portes d'entrée du village, avec quelques minutes de retard par rapport à ce qui lui était demandé. Il plaça ensuite le corps dans un coin, sur le mur extérieur de son poste d'observation ; après l'avoir recouvert de la toile, il s'assit sur sa chaise et se mit à attendre.

En tant que vigile, il ne pouvait pas partir de là durant ses heures de service. Il espéra qu'on viendrait rechercher Sakura et le défunt avant que celui-ci ne se mette à sentir.


	34. Stupeur et tremblements

Chapter 34 : « Stupeur et tremblements »

Naruto entra en trombe dans l'hôpital de Konoha et s'arrêta net devant l'infirmière de l'accueil, portant Sasuke dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui pour qu'il ne tombât pas.

- J'ai un blessé ! 'Faut le soigner illico !

L'infirmière leva un regard fatigué vers Naruto. Elle travaillait de nuit, ce qu'elle détestait ; ce n'était pas un blond hurlant à tort et à travers qui lui fournirait une quelconque activité. A peine l'occasion de le rediriger vers la bonne équipe et ce serait fini. Elle serait à nouveau seule derrière ce qui n'était même pas un bar, à attendre encore, sans rien à faire.

Heureusement, elle n'avait que deux nuits à faire de la sorte : plus qu'une.

- Blessé grave ou léger ?

Naruto trépignait, paré à courir dans une direction qu'on lui indiquait.

- Grave ! Grave, très grave ! Mourant !

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil vers le visage de Sasuke.

- Il a pas l'air…

Armée de ses doigts, elle pianota quelques mots sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Faisant signe à Naruto de patienter quelques instants, elle croisa les bras le temps que la machine trouvât ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Alleeez !

Elle ne fit même pas attention à Naruto qui dansait sur ses pieds. Ses bras commençaient à fatiguer, Sasuke n'était pas tout léger. Il le resserra contre lui en se cambrant en arrière pour reposer ses muscles.

- Vous pouvez attendre devant la salle douze, des médecins arrivent.

Devant son air ahuri et toujours désespéré, elle ajouta :

- Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche de l'ascenseur.

Sans dire un merci, Naruto partit en trombe comme il était venu : heureusement que ce n'était pas un liquide, il eût trempé toute la pièce avec sa précipitation dégoulinante. L'infirmière l'entendit ouvrir une porte, puis des bruits de pas résonnants se firent entendre. Il avait choisi la cage d'escalier.

Comme il était ninja, ça allait plus vite. Elle soupira, accablée que le monde craignait tant la mort, et retourna à son occupation antérieure : rien.

Au deuxième étage, Naruto arriva devant une porte d'ascenseur. Ses yeux pressés scrutèrent les entrées alentours, chacune surmontée d'une pancarte. Celle de la salle douze ne tenait pas droit, il devait manquer un clou ou deux ; les autres étaient rouillés ou avaient forcé le mur qui ne retenait plus le panneau. Mais c'était le douze quand même.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir ; Naruto tenant un blessé en main pesta. Combien de temps devrait-il patienter ? Et, surtout, combien de temps pourrait encore tenir Sasuke ? Chaque minute comptait ; c'était sans penser que l'opération ne saurait peut-être pas le sauver. Il n'en savait rien, et Sakura n'avait cessé de répondre métaphoriquement à ses questions sur la santé de l'Uchiwa. Il devinait que c'était pour qu'il ne s'inquiétât pas. C'était raté : il ignorait tout de ce qu'encourrait Sasuke.

Enfin, si : la mort.

Naruto frissonna. Il avait pensé le mot interdit. Qu'allait-il se passer, à présent ? Un démon allait-il prendre possession du corps de Sasuke pour lui arracher son âme à pleines dents ? Venait-il de le condamner ? A moins que Sasuke ne le fût déjà avant…

Il soupira, tous poils hérissés, et avisa les chaises disposées devant la salle d'opérations. Il pouvait fort bien y coucher Sasuke pour se reposer. Il le déposa au sol, doucement, sans heurt ; puis, il arrangea les chaises de telle sorte que l'Uchiwa pouvait y être allongé sans tomber ni dépasser, et l'y installa. Il choisit de rester debout à côté, à tourner en rond et faire les mille pas, trop nerveux pour s'asseoir calmement. Il se mit à déblatérer pour lui-même et Sasuke des paroles rassurantes ; des jurons d'impatience ; des murmures d'espoir en entendant une porte, au loin, qui se refermait.

Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi qu'une discussion à voix basse. Quelqu'un se rapprochait.

- Ici ! Vite !

- On sait ! On arrive !

Les pas se pressèrent alors, se sachant attendus. Naruto alla à leur encontre, gesticulant d'anxiété, voulant accélérer les choses.

Trois médecins en blouse apparurent au détour d'un couloir ; deux étaient jeunes, et un troisième plus âgé les précédait. Ce devait être le plus éminent des trois.

Naruto leur enjoignit de se dépêcher ; ils acquiescèrent en lui disant que ce n'était pas une affaire de quelques secondes. Naruto se retint de les contredire. Il se contenta, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, de leur montrer Sasuke.

- C'est lui ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question, cela n'étant pas nécessaire. Ils le voyaient bien : sur les deux personnes susceptibles d'être patient aux urgences, seul l'une deux n'avait pas connaissance, serait d'une blancheur cadavérique s'il n'avait pas le teint violacé. Sakura avait expliqué à Naruto que cette couleur était due à la mauvaise circulation du sang dans le corps, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu réparer tous les vaisseaux sanguins et que le cœur était faible. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le lien mais avait choisi de lui faire confiance, s'épargnant ainsi de longues et fastidieuses explications.

- Quels sont les lésions ?

Le plus âgé brandit un trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la salle ; il s'y aventura à l'aveuglette puis alluma d'un geste sûr la lumière. Naruto regarda d'un air le plus certain possible le médecin qui lui avait posé la question.

- Euh… Il a subit une technique et… j'ai pas trop bien compris… son ventre est déchiré, ses organes je veux dire… Ou mixé… je sais pas trop. Mais il va mal.

- Ca, on le voit… Depuis combien de temps ?

Cela était passé si lentement ! Le stress croissant n'avait fait que ralentir les impressions du blond ; il eût juré avoir passé plus d'une semaine à courir comme un acharné, alors que c'était bien plus récent.

- Hier, dans l'après-midi.

Les deux jeunes médecins se saisirent du corps de Sasuke, un par les pieds, l'autre par les aisselles, et le portèrent jusqu'une table dans la salle d'opération où s'affairait le troisième. Naruto les suivit, angoissé, surveillant son ami et cherchant des précisions à apporter.

Il lui vint une idée lorsqu'il les vit déposer Sasuke dans le lit.

- Il a les mêmes blessures qu'un autre, il y a… deux semaines, je crois… un jeune aussi, couverts de blessures…

Il lui fallait un détail plus marquant.

- Les yeux blancs. Presque mort. J'ai entendu que Mamie-Tsunade était tombée dans les pommes à force de le soigner.

Le ninja-médecin le plus âgé intervint.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens.

Il grimaça.

- C'était pas évident. Salement amoché.

Un autre, plus jeune, vint à l'appui.

- J'étais crevé après l'avoir soigné. Les deux jours suivants, j'étais complètement naze.

- Et vous dites que les dommages sont les mêmes ?

Naruto fit de grands yeux ; quelle étrange formulation ! Sans doute était-elle normale, une fois que l'on travaillait dans le milieu, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il réfléchit un instant, surtout pour comprendre les termes utilisés.

- Oui. Pire, m'a dit Sakura-chan. Et il a pas de blessures externes, c'est juste interne.

Il ajouta, devant le visage déconfit des trois ninja-médecins :

- Mais il est plus frais et plus résistant. Ca devrait pas être beaucoup plus dur…

L'âgé sourit, amusé, en suivant un jeune médecin du regard.

- Ca ne change rien, ça, qu'il ait une bonne constitution ou pas. Ce qui compte seulement, ce sont les lésions. On va avoir du travail.

Interpellant ce jeune qui quittait la pièce, il lança :

- Tu vas où ?

Il se retourna rapidement, sans cesser de marcher.

- Chercher du renfort ! Il semble qu'on en ait besoin.

Il pressa le pas sous les congratulations du plus âgé, tandis que le troisième enfilait nerveusement ses gants.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient. Ils permirent à Naruto de rester dans la pièce tant qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux ; de temps à autre, ils lui posaient une question plus ou moins technique à laquelle il s'efforçait toujours de répondre de son mieux. Mais il voyait à leurs visages qu'il était souvent trop imprécis ou qu'il ne répondait pas à la question.

Ah, si Sakura-chan était là ! Mais elle n'y était pas. Où était-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Boh, elle avait fait du bon travail déjà. Elle méritait grandement un peu de repos ; Naruto ignorait qu'elle s'était évanouie d'épuisement, mais il ne le lui eût pas reproché s'il l'avait su.

Le ninja-médecin qui avait enfilé ses gants cria quelques mots à celui qui s'éloignait ; il piqua alors un sprint comme il n'était plus habitué.

* * *

><p>C'était la nuit. L'Hokage dormait ; l'usage voulait qu'on ne la réveille pas avant le matin. Il fallait réveiller Shizune, dans l'antichambre, et elle seule jugerait si Tsunade devait être tirée du sommeil.<p>

Kakashi n'avait que faire de cet usage. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sauta dans la pièce en bousculant Tonton qui grogna de mécontentement dans sa torpeur, et hurla.

- Tsunade-sama ! Debout ! DEBOUT !

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre de l'Hokage et la secoua brusquement, la faisant tomber du lit. Après quelques secondes, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre ses esprits engourdis du sommeil du juste, elle se redressa.

- KAKASHI ! J'ESPERE QUE TU AS UNE BONNE RAISON DE ME REVEILLER A CETTE HEURE !

Le ninja-copieur se fit tout petit devant la colère de son Hokage ; cependant, il n'était pas là pour rien. Il se recula de quelques pas, apercevant du coin de l'œil Shizune qui se levait paresseusement.

- On rentre à peine de mission. Sasuke est mourant.

- Emmène-le à l'hôpital, alors, et laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle se retourna et entreprit de se cacher sous ses draps.

- C'est déjà fait. Mais il a subit la technique mortelle du ninja.

Elle dressa l'oreille, lui fit face ; Shizune lui balança prestement ses vêtements de fonction. Kakashi poursuivit, le souffle court, mais satisfait qu'on lui témoignât un peu d'attention :

- Il est en bien moins bon état que Neji, que nous avions ramené lors de la dernière mission.

L'intérêt retomba.

- Il y a des médecins, à Konoha, non ? Ils le stabiliseront, et j'arriverai demain.

Kakashi soupira. Comment la convaincre ?

- D'après Sakura, il…

- TSUNADE-SAMA !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il était habillé tout de blanc et semblait avoir couru : il avait le souffle court et les joues rosies.

- QUOI ENCORE ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS ?

Il se montra hésitant un instant, redoutant les foudres de l'Hokage ; mais, voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul intrus, reprit du courage et s'avança dans la pièce, plus calmement que lorsqu'il était entré.

- On a besoin de votre aide. Un blessé grave, je ne lui donne pas longtemps à vivre.

Tsunade et Kakashi échangèrent un regard ; l'air de ce dernier signifiait _« je vous l'avait bien dit_ », mais il n'osa pas l'exprimer verbalement. Puis il se tourna vers le médecin.

- Un brun ? Accompagné par un blond ?

Le ninja réfléchit un instant.

- Euh… Oui, je pense bien. Oui, c'est ça.

Kakashi sourit alors de contentement, et soupira. Les événements allaient en sa faveur. Tsunade soupira également, mais c'était de mécontentement. Le bonheur des uns faisait le malheur des autres.

- Combien de temps peut-il tenir sans moi ?

- Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà mort… Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Voyant qu'ils gagnaient la partie, Kakashi et le médecin se reculèrent pour retourner à l'hôpital, où Kakashi retrouverait Naruto.

- Kuso…

Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de se changer. Elle sortit de la pièce en bousculant les deux hommes, enfila précipitamment la veste que Shizune lui tendait tout en courant dans le bâtiment. Kakashi la suivit, de même que le médecin ; quant à son assistante, elle rangea la chambre, s'habilla, ferma les portes et alla demander son chemin à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tsunade arriva, Naruto fut rapidement viré de la salle d'opération ; c'est avec une grande inquiétude mais une tout aussi grande confiance en l'Hokage qu'il sortit de la pièce. Il retrouva Kakashi et le jeune médecin. Leurs regards se croisèrent.<p>

- Merci… D'avoir ramené Mamie-Tsunade.

Il sourit.

- C'est mon boulot de soigner les gens. Je sais utiliser les bons outils !

Avec une accolade et un murmure d'encouragement, il laissa Naruto en plan, pénétra dans la salle d'opération et referma la double porte derrière lui. Kakashi remit les chaises à leur place et s'assit.

- Tu as fais vite.

- Pas assez.

Le blond s'installa à côté de son sensei et joignit les mains.

- Ils n'étaient pas très rassurants. Si vous aviez vu leur tête… Ca va leur donner du boulot, et ils ne savent pas s'ils pourront le sauver.

Kakashi posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et se releva, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Il faut penser à autre chose.

Naruto l'imita, se redressant également.

- Je t'invite à l'Ichiraku.

Les yeux bleus ne s'égayèrent pas en entendant cette offre alléchante. Ils ne firent que se baisser au sol, et les sourcils eux-mêmes retombèrent.

- Non… J'ai pas faim.

Il tourna les talons sous le regard soucieux de Kakashi. Leur amitié était si forte ! Leur camaraderie, impressionnante ! Et, même s'il ne savait toujours pas de quelle sorte celle-ci était, si elle résultait de leur rivalité au sein de l'équipe, ou si elle était due à des penchants toxicomanes, il vint à souhaiter qu'elle dure toujours. C'était si beau ! Il préférait nettement la voir perdurer, même sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, que la voir disparaître. Notamment parce que cette disparition viendrait de la mort de Sasuke…

S'il mourait, c'en serait fini de l'équipe sept. Elle n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être, chacun de ses membres étaient très puissants. Ce qu'il manquait aux jeunes, ce n'était plus que l'expérience ; ils l'acquérraient même sans leur sensei.

Un brin de fierté d'être le mentor de ces trois jeunes se joignit à l'angoisse qu'un d'eux vînt à les quitter. Il choisit alors de rendre honneur à ses paroles : pour se changer les idées, il décida de retourner dans sa petite maison et d'y lire un bon roman.

Il fit à peine un pas que quatre ninja apparurent devant lui. C'était l'ANBU.

- J'avais oublié ça…

- Hatake Kakashi. Nous vous demandons de vous suivre.

- Je retourne en prison ?

- En garde à vue.

Ils lui passèrent des menottes, sans difficulté puisqu'il se montrait coopératif, et l'encadrèrent pour l'emmener à destination. Le tout sans un mot. Ce silence lui pesa.

- C'est quand même un comble. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit plusieurs fois avant de partir en mission, j'étais en train d'enquêter. Je soupçonnais un jeune de mon équipe de se droguer. Et c'est à moi qu'on passe les menottes !

Les ninja se regardèrent, puis l'un prit la parole.

- Nous les mettrons en garde à vue aussi. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est de vous qu'on s'occupe.

- Je vois ça…

Ils se turent à nouveau ; Kakashi eut alors tout le loisir de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Naruto sur son mode ermite.

- En fait, je pense avoir la réponse à l'une de nos questions.

Ils partageaient finalement le même but : rétablir l'ordre dans l'équipe sept. Tout ce qu'il savait devait être dit, d'autant plus qu'il avait évidemment l'espoir d'être relaxé. Il profita donc de ce qu'il avait récemment appris lors de la mission.

Un masque se tourna vers lui, lui enjoignant de poursuivre. Il ne savait pas exactement à qui il avait affaire, vu leur déguisement ; aussi reprit-il certains éléments.

- J'avais donc découvert deux substances chez Naruto. L'une s'est avérée être du cannabis, et l'autre n'a pas encore pu être identifiée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- A moins que vous n'ayez eu des nouvelles ? Un liquide brunâtre, contenu dans des petites fioles.

- Les analystes n'ont encore rien trouvé. Ils poursuivent leurs recherches. Poursuivez.

- Lorsque vous m'avez demandé de montrer les drogues de Naruto, je vous avais dévoilé ces fioles. Vous les aviez toutes prises avec vous.

L'un fit le moulin avec sa main. Ils savaient déjà tout ça.

- Or, durant notre mission, Naruto a eu à se battre. Il a voulu utiliser une de ses techniques, ce qu'il appelle le « mode ermite », pour laquelle il a besoin d'une huile spéciale.

Il leur laissa le temps de comprendre ; puis, se doutant que c'était encore vague, continua.

- Huile qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver avant de partir en mission, et qu'il n'a donc pas pu utiliser pour le combat.

Sa discussion avec Naruto lui revenait en mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il pu alors donner plus de détails comme sa certitude se fondait. Il n'avait en fait plus tellement de doutes ; il devait à présent convaincre l'ANBU de ce qu'il disait.

- Il a même dit qu'il les avait laissées dans son sac, et qu'il pensait qu'on les lui avait volées. Trois fioles. Ce que vous avez pris.

Les ninja s'arrêtèrent, forçant Kakashi à cesser lui-même de marcher ; et il se regardèrent sous leur masque.

- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'un tel ingrédient pour sa technique ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Je l'ignore. Demandez-lui.

Il renvoyait ainsi la patate chaude à Naruto, par l'intermédiaire des services secrets. Ils lui apporteraient le plat quand ils en auraient envie. L'un d'eux fit remarquer :

- Ca n'explique pas qu'il ait du cannabis.

Ils se remirent alors en route, prévoyant déjà chacun ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais d'abord, s'assurer que Kakashi ne puisse s'enfuir.

* * *

><p>Naruto avait marché au hasard des rues, trop angoissé pour envisager de se reposer dans son appartement. Savoir que son ami risquait de ne plus le disputer pour son entrain semblait l'empêcher de regagner ses pénates. Pourtant, il était épuisé ! Il avait des blessures à soigner, il devait se ménager les jours qui suivraient ; se reposer pour recouvrer forces et santé. Mais la boule qui comprimait son ventre jusqu'au menton jurait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que cela n'arrive pas.<p>

Constatant l'apparition de douleurs dans ses bras, toujours couverts des bandages de Sakura qui se souillaient avec le temps, il décida de retourner à l'hôpital. Il sourit amèrement devant le professionnalisme des médecins, lorsqu'il avait amené Sasuke : pas un ne s'était enquis de ses lésions. Pourtant, les pansements s'effilochaient, et ils avaient perdu leur blanc d'origine pour une couleur brunâtre, mêlée de terre et de sang. N'avaient-ils rien remarqué ? Ou avaient-ils sciemment accordé la priorité aux soins de l'Uchiwa ? C'était certainement cela ; Naruto pouvait comprendre que, préoccupés par ce qui les attendaient, ils n'eussent pas perdu de temps pour ses bobos.

Arrivé à l'accueil de l'hôpital, en marchant vers lequel il avait espéré ne pas retrouver l'infirmière qui l'avait guidé, il fut étonné que ses souhaits fussent exaucés.

Enfin, ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Il n'y avait personne derrière le bureau où il aurait apprécié qu'on le dirigeât. Cette brave dame ne lui avait paru ni sympathique, ni efficace ou compréhensive ; toutefois, il comprenait à présent combien même la présence des gens que l'on n'apprécie pas pouvait se savourer.

Il patienta quelques minutes, se doutant qu'elle devait être momentanément occupée par, il le comprenait, quelque chose de plus urgent qu'un simple patient ; mais, après avoir perdu le compte des pentagones et hexagones réguliers qu'il s'était amusé à parcourir pour s'occuper l'esprit, il dut bien se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il pencha la tête par-dessus le bureau, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un mot qui lui expliquât cette absence ; il regarda dans tous les coins de la pièce, sur l'écran éteint de l'ordinateur, sur les portes reflétant son impatience au devant de l'obscurité externe, mais n'y trouva rien de satisfaisant.

Il se retint de jurer en pensant avoir prononcé son quota d'insanité pour la journée, et s'aventura au hasard des couloirs en quête d'âme qui vive. Mais, à part des portes ouvertes et fermées, des chambres vides et occupées, il ne vit personne. De temps en temps, un bruit humain avivait son oreille ; mais elle retombait, déçue, en comprenant que c'était un patient.

Il monta un étage. Les escaliers qu'il emprunta étaient déserts. Arrivé au palier, des bruits de pas pressés l'alertèrent. Il se cacha derrière le chambranle de la porte qui menait au couloir et passa un œil de l'autre côté.

Personne : les pas s'éloignaient, leur réverbération lointaine.

Prudemment, il sortit de la cage des escaliers, un kunaï maladroitement tenu dans sa main bandée. Il savait que ce n'était pas le lieu de se battre. Mais il se remerciait tout de même intérieurement de ne pas être passé chez lui pour se débarrasser. Ainsi, il avait encore de quoi combattre si il y était obligé.

Un couloir, un autre.

Et le temps de passer, le stress de monter. De temps à autre, il entendait des cris, des pas précipités. Une chute dans l'escalier, accompagnée d'un éclatement de voix, mais il ne sut dire ce qui était tombé. Ce n'était pas un hurlement : cette pensée le ragaillardit. Les sons étaient loin de lui. Personne ne devait être dans les parages.

Un claquement de porte retentit dans son dos, ses poils se hérissèrent pour le faire pivoter brusquement. Ses yeux alertes firent l'inventaire de ce qui avait changé depuis qu'il était passé.

C'était la porte qu'il avait passée quelques secondes auparavant, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Elle venait de se refermer après qu'il l'eût ouverte.

Il souffla et reprit sa route, surveillant plus que jamais ses arrières.

Un étage, encore. Il avait traversé le bâtiment horizontalement, percevant des bruits dans le lointain, sans jamais les rencontrer. Ils devaient être plus haut ; il monterait.

C'est en arrivant près d'un ascenseur, qu'il envisageait d'utiliser, qu'il se figea. Les portes s'ouvraient.

Il bondit dans une chambre à côté de lui, vide, et passa la tête à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Une infirmière sortit, armée d'un bout de papier, et dévala le couloir vers son autre extrémité. Elle ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à Naruto, surpris, n'apercevant pas la lame qu'il gardait contre lui ; elle continua sa route.

Il ne le voyait pas de cette manière.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi !

Elle se retourna alors, pivotant comme une toupie d'un angle parfait de cent quatre-vingt degrés, et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui montra le bras gauche, en cachant le kunaï du droit.

- Vous pouvez me dire où je pourrais aller soigner mes bras ? Je reviens de mission et…

Elle le coupa : elle était pressée.

- C'est urgent ?

- Bein… C'est-à-dire que j'…

- Revenez plus tard, alors. Nous avons un blessé grave comme on n'en a jamais vu. Tout l'hôpital est mobilisé, au moins jusque demain soir. Le service est maintenu au minimum minimorum, nous n'acceptons pas les cas qui peuvent attendre.

Etait-ce Sasuke ?

- C'est Sasuke ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, secret professionnel.

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons ; mais Naruto avait décelé dans son regard qu'il avait vu juste.

Sasuke…

Il rangea son kunaï dans l'étui à sa cuisse, la main tremblante. Qu'avait subi le ténébreux ? A quel point le ninja l'avait-il atteint ? A quel point Sakura avait-elle pu cacher la vérité à Naruto ?

Elle avait sans doute bien fait de ne pas lui répondre. S'il avait entendu dans quel état était Sasuke, il aurait perdu les pédales, l'aurait embarqué sur son dos et se serait tué à le ramener à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais. L'Uchiwa lui-même n'aurait que souffert de l'inconfort qu'aurait occasionné un tel périple, ballotté par les sauts de Naruto, la soupe d'organes se mélangeant encore à chaque pas.

« Merci Sakura ;

courage Sasuke.

Aime-moi : l'espoir fais vivre ! »

* * *

><p>Je vous avoue qu'au début, j'avais pas du tout prévu que cette histoire se passe comme ça... Mais bon, on connaît les héros, ne sont-ils pas surprenants?<p>

Review please !


	35. Lampes éteintes, tout s'éclaircit

_Puisqu'il semble que la fin du monde ne soit pas pour avant-hier, vous pouvez lire la suite ! Fabuleux, n'est-il pas ?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 : Lampes éteintes, tout s'éclaircit<p>

Guère rassuré par sa brève discussion avec l'infirmière, et déçu d'être allé à l'hôpital pour rien – quoi qu'il n'eût rien d'autre à faire –, il décida de retourner chez lui.

Il se savait incapable de trouver le sommeil avec toutes les pensées qui l'obnubilaient. Mais, tout de même, il était épuisé. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien ; encore une fois, il ne pouvait que contempler sa déception de ne pas pouvoir s'y complaire. Il avait des bandages à garder sur lui tant qu'on ne s'occupait pas de ses bras, et il ne pouvait se permettre de les mouiller ou les enlever. Il ne saurait les remettre lui-même. L'hôpital n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son cas, et il se doutait que Sakura était elle-même préoccupée par celui de Sasuke. Donc, il lui restait à attendre le lendemain soir, à en croire les dires de l'infirmière.

Il se disait qu'il regarderait bien un film, un qu'il ne suivrait qu'à moitié, distrait par ses craintes. Ce serait juste de quoi faire passer le temps, pour, peut-être, amoindrir sa peine. Après cela, il pourrait probablement espérer trouver le sommeil. Cela valait la peine d'être essayé.

N'ayant pas envie de cuisiner, car cela lui rappellerait que Sasuke en était incapable, il s'arrêta devant une bistrot et acheta un dagobert, qu'il mangea en chemin. Un jambon-fromage, simple, mais efficace pour combler le creux que la longue promenade était parvenue à lui soutirer. C'était difficile à manger, ses mains bandées n'étaient pas très agiles pour retrousser le papier, et il perdit plusieurs tomates sur la voie publique. Tant pis, il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Il arriva à l'immeuble de son appartement. La porte était close devant lui, toutes les lumières éteintes, sauf celle de la cage d'escalier. Le concierge tenait à ce que le couloir restât allumé en pleine nuit, pour permettre à ceux qui avaient trop bu de se retrouver plus facilement et faire fuir les cambrioleurs.

Dans la lueur sombre du contre-jour, Naruto dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de trouver la porte et la clinche qui s'y reposait. Après quelques essais infructueux, il lança son bras au hasard ; celui-ci buta contre la poignée proéminente. Il l'abaissa à l'aide de son coude, maugréant contre sa maladresse native, puis parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte en mordant une autre fois dans son pain.

Il la laissa se refermer toute seule, n'ayant pas envie de se battre encore contre son impotence et ayant déjà été enguirlandé par son propriétaire pour l'avoir refermée à coups de pieds. Il se lança dans la longue volée d'escaliers sans prêter attention au « clang » de la porte qui retentit dans son dos. Le concierge pesta dans son sommeil.

La porte de son appartement était ouverte, et la lumière du corridor venait baigner son visage surpris, puis ses pieds se pressant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de chez lui. Son dagobert en main, il s'arrêta devant l'embrasure de la porte et passa un œil à l'intérieur.

Il distingua des grommellements de deux hommes en provenance du salon, sans pour autant les voir. La lumière qui oscillait sur le plancher indiquait que la télévision était allumée, mais le son devait être coupé.

Un renvoi bruyant et peu ragoûtant, suivi de rires gras, le fit grimacer tandis qu'il avalait une dernière bouchée de son dagobert. Il attendrait d'avoir chassé les inconnus pour le terminer.

Menaçant, il entra soudainement dans son appartement et fis face aux intrus, serrant fermement le sandwiche entre ses mains.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Trois hommes étaient dans son salon. Deux étaient avachis dans son fauteuil, les bras le long du corps, armés d'une bière. De leurs vêtements s'échappait une panse rebondie pourvue de poils sombres tachés d'une sueur à faire pâlir Naruto. L'autre était assis par terre, plus dignement ; mais la quantité de bouteilles vides qui gisaient à ses côtés indiquait que ce ne devait pas être voulu.

L'une des voix qui avait rit se fit entendre, aussi écoeurante que ce qui l'avait amusée plus tôt :

- Tz'es qui ?

Naruto le dévisagea, outré qu'on demandât son identité. Ce n'était pas lui l'intrus !

- Baka. C'est l'renard.

Le visage de cet homme-ci lui rappelait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Le renard ? _Le_ renard ?

- On est chez lui ch'te rappelle.

L'autre éructa bruyamment en laissant tomber la canette de bière qui répandit son contenu dans le fauteuil et sur son pantalon. Il la chassa d'un revers de la main.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

L'homme qui avait reconnu Naruto se leva malhabilement, en posant sa bière sur un accoudoir. Il fit face au blond qui se retenait de lui fracasser les os.

- Toi t'as des comptes à nous rendre.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, les dents serrées par toute la haine qui voulait en sortir.

- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous foutiez chez moi. Répondez.

Trois gloussements pâteux firent office de réponse.

- REPONDEZ !

Alors, sans prévenir, sans crier gare et à la surprise générale, l'homme debout bondit sur Naruto et le frappa. Le blond s'écrasa violemment contre le mur, un cadre se brisa sous son crâne, tandis que son dagobert volait en l'air.

- Bé… Pourquoi tu l'frappes mec ?

Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage joufflu de l'homme.

- C'est pour l'autre fois, dans la rue.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en tentant de se relever.

- Quoi ?

L'homme qui s'était assis au sol se releva également et s'approcha de Naruto.

- Ah, ouais. J'me souviens.

Il posa un pied sur une main stupéfaite du blond. L'autre vola dans ses côtes. Naruto se tordit en deux, les mains au ventre. La douleur lui fit mettre le nez dans son sandwiche. Les hommes s'en amusèrent.

- Mec, t'es trop malin. J'dis ouf que t'es là.

C'étaient ceux de l'autre fois, lorsque Naruto s'était promené le soir dans des petites ruelles. Ils avaient tenté d'abuser de lui, sans s'attendre à la résistance que le jeune ninja avait montrée. Celui qui semblait être le chef était celui qui avait dit s'appeler Rock après que Naruto lui eût donné une raclée.

Voulaient-ils se venger ? C'était probable. Mais comment s'étaient-ils procuré l'adresse de Naruto ?

Le troisième se leva ensuite, faisant couler la bière qui stagnait sur son ventre, et s'approcha de Naruto. De son pied, il le frappa au visage. Puis il s'écroula sous le regard ahuri de ses deux amis.

Le blond l'avait vu arriver, et avait saisi son pied à temps. Puis il avait fait perdre l'équilibre déjà peu stable de ce type, qui tomba sans grande résistance. Le blond profita de la surprise alcoolisée des deux autres pour se relever, une main toujours au ventre.

- Vous voulez vous venger, c'est ça ? Vous voulez que je paye ?

Il fit un pas dans la direction du deuxième, qui recula d'autant.

- Le première leçon vous a pas suffit ?

Rock grogna.

- Fais pas le fort. On est trois. T'es seul.

Le blond sourit férocement.

- Vous êtes deux.

Entendant cela, celui qui était à terre tenta de se redresser ; mais le liquide glissant sous lui n'aida pas ses gestes patauds à le redresser. Ce ne fit que donner plus d'assurance au Jichuuriki.

Qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'attaque par le bas. Si l'homme n'était pas parvenu à se lever, il n'en était pas moins conscient. Il avait alors donné un coup de pied dans le creux du genoux de Naruto, qui tomba à la renverse.

Les deux autres s'approchèrent de lui.

- Trois.

Le chef se pencha lourdement, gémissant sous l'effort, et attrapa Naruto au col. Il se redressa sans défaire sa prise, et le porta en l'air devant lui. Il était fort et plus grand que le blond. Celui-ci sentit qu'il n'allait pas toucher le sol avant longtemps.

L'homme le plaqua au mur, suivi de près par l'autre. Le crâne de Naruto s'enfonça dans les débris de verre de son cadre, et un hoquet de douleur lui échappa.

Il réagit alors, se mit à se débattre, à frapper de la force qu'il avait dans ses bras ce type qui le retenait vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Mais ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il subissait encore les dégâts qu'avait occasionnés le Fûton Rasen Shuriken sans avoir reçu de soins rigoureux.

Voyant que ses gesticulations ne menèrent à rien, il frappa, malgré sa solidarité masculine, dans les parties de Rock avec son pied. Le résultat fut immédiat : il se courba en deux et chuta, faute à l'alcool, tandis que Naruto regagnait la terre ferme.

Il fit face au troisième, surveillant régulièrement que le premier qu'il avait jeté au sol ne l'attaquait pas.

L'homme recula, les pupilles dilatées en sentant sa fin approcher ; il sentait venir le moment où Naruto bondirait sur lui et le pacifierait. Ses yeux qui louchaient quêtaient dans toutes les directions quelque chose qui pût le sauver.

La fenêtre ? Il regarda en contre bas ; vu la hauteur, il valait mieux implorer la clémence de Naruto. Le fauteuil ? Il pouvait se cacher derrière en espérant que Naruto ne le retrouve pas.

L'ivresse lui fit envisager cette possibilité ; mais il n'en était pas à sa première expérience, aussi lui restait-il un brin d'intelligence. Il pensa bien vite que Naruto le verrait s'y dissimuler. Le lampadaire, alors ? Il pouvait espérer qu'en l'inclinant, il éblouît Naruto…

Il pouvait aussi le frapper avec.

Fort de cette idée, et sentant l'étau se resserrer devant lui, il s'en saisit brutalement et le brandit devant lui. Le prise sauta en l'air, plongeant le coin de la pièce dans une légère obscurité.

Naruto fit un pas en arrière ; l'homme un en avant.

- On fait moins le malin, hein ?

C'est en regagnant confiance qu'il vit, dans le dos de Naruto, son confrère se relever. Il lui sourit, sentant le vent tourner. Mais le sourire se cassa lorsque son regard se posa sur Rock, qui gémissait encore.

Naruto intercepta ce regard et se retourna vivement, les mains armées. Il bondit sur l'homme et le frappa. Tous deux gémirent, l'un atteint au diaphragme, l'autre souffrant de ses blessures. Puis l'homme réagit ; Naruto esquiva, sautant par-dessus leur chef, et lança son pied vers le ventre de son ennemi.

Le troisième s'avança alors, la lampe toujours en main. Il la leva haut, et l'abattit sur Naruto.

L'ivresse ne lui avait pas permis de prévoir la trajectoire de son arme, qui s'accrocha dans le lustre du plafond. Mais le mouvement avait fait cesser le coup de pied de Naruto, qui s'était replié brusquement.

L'homme grogna et tira de tout son poids sur le manche qu'il tenait. Après quelques craquements, le lustre se décrocha et tomba au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Sur Rock, qui se protégea alors la tête en se recroquevillant.

- K'so !

La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par la télévision, la lumière du couloir et les feux orangés de l'éclairage public.

Il réarma son lampadaire et frappa à nouveau. Mais trop lentement. Naruto bondit en arrière, et la lampe s'écrasa contre le chambranle devant lui. Le manche se brisa en échappant des mains de l'homme.

Naruto chargea alors, ses adversaires n'étant plus armés. Il bondit sur l'un, lui asséna un coup de pied démentiel à la clavicule, se retourna vers l'autre qui contempla le corps tomber à côté du blond. Ca ne rigolait plus.

- J'l'avais ben dit qu'y fallait pas aller chez lui…

Naruto s'approcha, menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? Répondez !

L'homme se terra dans le coin que le lampadaire n'occupait plus, trébuchant contre le fauteuil et la table basse.

- Ben c'est chez toi qu'on y stocke tout !

Il réfléchit un instant ; puis son regard changea soudain, devint plus féroce qu'auparavant, et il s'avança, sûr de lui :

- D'ailleurs, où tu l'as mis ? Où t'as tumtm… tu l'as mis ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en tâchant de garder une contenance devant le brusque changement d'assurance de son ennemi.

Lequel de charger, un poing féroce fermé volant dans la direction de Naruto.

- CENT GRAMMES ON AVAIT ! TOUTES NOS ECONOMIES !

Naruto ne saisit pas cette phrase énigmatique, sans doute trop occupé à esquiver. Il ne tenta pas de la comprendre immédiatement ; un genou vola plutôt dans les côtes de l'homme.

Il s'écroula également. Mais il était tout à fait conscient. Naruto se pencha alors, se débattit avec le col du type mais parvint à l'attraper ; puis il le souleva en grimaçant la douleur de ses bras, il le plaqua au mur. Son autre bras, libre, vint exercer une pression sur la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci éclata en pleurs devant le blond.

- Cent grammes de quoi ? Réponds !

- Dans le tiroir… Nos récoltes… nos précieuses récoltes…

Il pleurait comme un bébé.

- Cannabis, cocaïne et une autre qu'il faut demander à Rock…

Le Jichuuriki comprit alors, laissa retomber l'homme qui s'étala de tout son long, et se mit en quête de son téléphone pour appeler la police de Konoha.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Le concierge, alerté par les cris, s'en était chargé. Naruto le découvrit en étant plaqué au mur alors qu'on menottait sans ménagement ses bras meurtris, on l'arrêta sans se soucier de ses hurlements de la douleur qu'on infligeait à ses bras bandés.

* * *

><p>Sauvagement transporté par les forces de l'ordre, qui n'avaient cure des soins que Naruto attendait, celui-ci fondit en larmes de souffrances et d'impuissance à seulement deux rues de son appartement.<p>

- Lâchez-moaaaaa…

Il s'était débattu dans tout l'immeuble, pendant que deux paires de bras puissants le traînaient contre son gré au loin de son chez-lui. Mais on lui avait rapidement fait comprendre que cela ne servirait qu'à lui disloquer les os. Sa mâchoire avait en effet bien souffert dans l'escalier.

Huit policiers étaient venus dans son appartement. Deux s'étaient saisis de Naruto, les six autres se chargeaient de la bande de Rock et de l'état des lieux. Ils s'enquirent de l'identité du locataire auprès du concierge furieux ; celui-ci ne put que grommeler qu'il s'agissait d'un garnement bruyant et qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait des ennuis. Ils devraient lui redemander quelques informations par après, notamment pour pouvoir l'identifier.

Les forces de l'ordre eurent plus de mal à emporter les trois hommes ivres que pour Naruto. Ceux-ci, plus vraiment en phase avec l'entière réalité, ne se privaient pas de coups qu'ils assénaient comme ils le pouvaient à quiconque les approchaient de trop. Bientôt, ils se regroupèrent au centre de la cuisine en empêchant, chacun dans son tiers, les policiers de les atteindre.

* * *

><p>- Silence !<p>

Naruto cessa aussitôt de crier, craignant les supplices qu'on semblait prêt à lui infliger. Il opta alors pour des lamentations plus ou moins argumentatives.

- Laissez-Moi…. C'est pas moi qu'il faut enfermer, c'est eux trois ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent là, ils m'ont sauté dessus… Ite !

« Ite…

« S'il vous plaît, je rentre de mission, je suis crevé, j'ai mal, je voudrais dormir, j'ai mal, lâchez-moi…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, les oreilles semblaient hermétiques à tout ce qu'il pouvait inventer. Parfois, il parvenait à faire tourner une tête vers lui. Mais leur froideur policière ne lui permettait pas de deviner si elle réagissait à ce qu'il venait de dire ou si elle ne vérifiait pas seulement que Naruto était sage.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police, où l'on jeta Naruto dans un coin. Il attendit quelques minutes, durant lesquelles des papiers auxquels il ne s'intéressait pas furent remplis ; puis on le conduisit dans une geôle.

- Ite…

Il s'était cogné l'épaule contre la porte, et l'élan brutal que lui avait communiqué le policier l'entraîna au sol. Ses bras, encore attachés dans son dos, souffrirent du choc autant que son menton qui vint s'écraser contre une pierre. Mais il avait les os durs, plus durs sûrement que ce dont il avait l'impression ; aucun ne fut brisé. Les larmes qui s'étaient calmées durant l'attente au poste de police reprirent leur cours, et il resta recroquevillé à pleurer sa douleur et son sentiment d'impuissance. Dans le noir : la lumière était coupée dans les cellules à cette heure-ci. On ne lui expliqua même pas qu'il devrait se débrouiller.

Quelques minutes après, il entendit des cris rustres, des grognements et des bruits de coups accompagnés d'injures. Une porte claqua et la clameur se tut soudain.

Ce devaient être Rock et sa bande.

- Kuso…

* * *

><p>- Vous comptez pleurnicher toute la nuit, ou on pourra espérer dormir ?<p>

Bon. Au moins, Naruto savait désormais qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cellule. Il tenta de se reprendre, comme pour faire croire que ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait, et se releva péniblement, sans l'aide de ses douloureux bras.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un futur habitué. A moins que les choses ne s'arrangent.

Avec une réponse comme ça, ce ne pouvait être que…

- Kakashi-sensei ?

Un silence ce fit, rapidement brisé par une voix sans corps.

- Naruto ?

Le blond sourit, rassuré.

- C'est moi.

Mais rapidement, il se demanda ce que faisait le ninja-copieur en prison.

- Bein… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il soupira. Mais ne dit rien.

Une question lui titillait l'esprit également. Plus que ça, même : elle s'imposait à lui, l'empêchait d'envisager véritablement de réfléchir à une réponse qu'il pouvait apporter à Naruto. Il ne pensait même pas à lui cacher son enquête, son esprit n'était pas sur lui. Il s'inquiétait pour le jeune ninja qu'il avait formé pendant plusieurs années, malgré les épreuves. Il s'inquiétait de cette épreuve qui les concernait à présent tous les deux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi…

Kakashi devina un regard qui se plongeait au sol.

- Je suis rentré chez moi, y'avait des types dans mon appart. Des gens que j'avais déjà croisés… On n'était pas vraiment en bons termes. Pleins de bières, à moitié bourrés, à salir ma belle moquette avec leur transpiration et leurs bouteilles vides.

Une pensée nostalgique pour son salon.

- Déjà avec Sasuke c'était crade, bein maintenant c'est pire…

Se rendant compte de ce dont il parlait, il baissa encore plus qu'avant les yeux à ses pieds, et rougit. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, son sensei devait n'avoir rien vu.

- Bref, on a commencé à se taper dessus, le concierge a appelé les flics et ils m'ont emmené ici.

Il fronça les sourcils, dans le vide encore puisque personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Je suppose qu'ils vont me causer un peu, me mettre une amende et puis me laisser partir. Vu l'état des autres cons, ils ont du me croire bourré et me laisser dégriser.

Il soupira.

- Ce qui m'emmerde le plus, c'est que je vais y perdre pas mal d'argent. Ils ont cassé des lampes dans mon appart, et arraché le lustre au plafond. Et j'ai plein de trucs à laver, et l'amende.

Sa mission ne lui aura finalement apporté que cela : une absence qui avait permis à des indésirables de s'infiltrer dans son appartement. Un peu d'argent, en prime ; mais pas autant que ce que l'amende seule, pour tapage nocturne, ou pour les pots à réparer, ne lui coûterait.

Il ne pourrait plus aller à la foire après avoir repayé tout ça. Il n'aurait plus assez pour se payer la moindre attraction, malgré le bracelet de réduction qui lui avait coûté un rond. Et il ne pouvait même pas espérer le vendre à un passant : ils étaient prévus pour ne pas pouvoir s'ôter. C'était perdu.

Enfin, Naruto était un incorrigible optimiste. Il choisit donc de se changer les idées ; relativement du moins.

- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

Les lèvres de Kakashi se déformèrent en une moue invisible ; puis elles reprirent leur place. Que pouvait-il dire à Naruto, que devait-il garder pour lui ? Pouvait-il se permettre d'expliquer à Naruto qu'il lui avait subtilisé de la drogue, si celui-ci ressortait de prison le lendemain ? Il pouvait du moins se permettre une sommaire description du motif de l'ANBU.

- Je suis accusé de deal.

Naruto écarquilla des sourcils de Schrödinger.

- C'est donc vrai ?

Kakashi fit durer le silence avant de répondre.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

Naruto se gifla intérieurement. Ses paroles avaient précédé sa pensée ; si Sakura était là, elle l'aurait engueulé. Mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, Naruto se rendait lui-même compte de son erreur.

- J'en sais rien.

Pas très habile pour se rattraper, il tenta d'étoffer un peu.

- Je veux dire, avec… Lee, l'autre jour, en s'entraînant… On avait imaginé que vous vous droguiez. Vous et Gai-sensei. Pour s'amuser, vous êtes tous les deux bizarres.

Hem… ce n'était pas très élégant. Il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder.

- Mais donc, c'est vrai ?

- Non.

Kakashi se tut alors, réfléchissant à ce que signifiait le comportement de Naruto. Il avait dit être au courant, il ne rêvait pas ! Ses explications étaient étranges. Mais c'était peut-être seulement dû à l'identité de son interlocuteur, si surprenant, imprévisible.

De son côté, Naruto ne croyait qu'à mi-mot ce que prétendait Kakashi-sensei. C'était l'ANBU, tout de même, qui l'emprisonnait ! Pas de simples fonctionnaires !

- Disons que j'en ai eu en ma possession.

Euh… Le blond ne comprenait alors rien. Qu'est-ce qui prenait son sensei ? Accusé de deal, possédant des drogues, mais n'en vendant pas ?

- C'était juste pour vous ? Pour votre… usage personnel ?

- A vrai dire… J'espère que ce n'était que pour un usage personnel.

Euh… Pour paumer Naruto, c'était réussi. Il ne se demandait même plus ce que voulait dire son sensei : il tâchait seulement de deviner si cela avait un sens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait de la drogue ? Ce qu'il allait en faire ? Mais pourquoi en avait-il acheté, alors ?

Peut-être qu'à force d'en consommer, il n'avait plus les idées très claires. Mais ils venaient de rentrer de mission, durant laquelle Naruto était sûr que son sensei était resté dans le monde réel ! S'il avait pris de la drogue, ce devait être très récent, de quelques heures tout au plus. Or, Kakashi avait l'air tout à fait conscient, les deux pieds bien sur terre ; les effets de la drogue ne se dissipaient certainement pas si vite. A fait, Naruto n'en savait rien. Mais il pouvait tout de même estimer.

A moins que deux personnalités ne s'arrachassent le corps de Kakashi : l'une aurait acheté des drogues, l'autre se serait demandé ce qu'elles faisaient là. Une espèce de somnambulisme ? De la schizophrénie ? Le ninja-copieur avait tellement l'air normal !

- Vous êtes fou ?

Naruto sentit un regard peser sur lui, malgré le noir qui l'entourait. Il développa :

- Vous avez quelque chose et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

- Disons que… ça ne m'appartient pas vraiment.

- Quelqu'un vous en a donné et vous saviez pas quoi en faire ?

- C'est plutôt l'inverse : j'en ai pris à quelqu'un et j'avais un objectif précis.

Percevant une aura d'incompréhension totale qui émanait de Naruto, qui se répandait dans la pièce entière, et s'échappait par la serrure étroite de la porte, Kakashi poursuivit. Il pouvait se le permettre.

- Une personne à laquelle je tiens en a chez elle. Je lui en ai volé pour vérifier que c'était de la drogue.

- Et vous avez essayé ? Vous en avez pris ?

Kakashi sourit.

- On a de meilleures méthodes, ici, tu sais. Je l'ai fait analyser.

- Et alors ? Quand vous avez su que c'en était ?

- L'ANBU est intervenu. Ils ne tolèrent pas que j'en aie eut en ma possession, même pour des analyses, donc ils m'ont interrogés. Je leur ai expliqué où je l'avais trouvée, ce que j'en faisais…

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que vous étiez occupé avant de partir en mission !

Naruto sentit des yeux fixés sur lui. Il dansa sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise ; et un coude qui cogna le mur lui arracha un glapissement de douleur.

- Alors ?

- Ils m'ont demandé de leur montrer où j'en avais trouvé. On est allé chez lui, je leur ai montré en leur expliquant certains détails. L'un d'eux ne leur a pas plus, ils m'ont jeté ici, et menacent maintenant d'y ajouter Sasuke quand il sera remis, et t…

Il avait faillit dire « toi aussi ». Mais, heureusement, il avait pu se retenir, pour laisser Naruto croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Si on le disait soupçonné, il comprendrait bien vite qu'il allait croupir en prison. Alors, au nom de la liberté ou de la drogue, il deviendrait peut-être violent ; il frapperait ou s'enfuirait de Konoha. Mieux valait garder le Jichuuriki chez soi.

Kakashi ne voulait pas non plus interférer dans la justice de Konoha : si Naruto était coupable, ce qui semblait être le cas, il ne fallait pas lui laisser la chance de se préparer une défense ou cacher ses produits.

- Sasuke ? Pourquoi Sasuke ?

« Il se drogue ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et n'oubliez pas de perdre l'un ou l'autre commentaire juste ici en dessous.<br>_

_Et bonnes fêtes et tout ça, of course !  
><em>


	36. Procès

Chapter 36 : Procès

- Uzumaki Naruto.

On avait fini par lui adresser la parole ; c'était pour lui demander son nom, et aussitôt replonger le nez dans la paperasse en recopiant quelques fois ces deux mots. Depuis bientôt deux heures qu'il était assis sur le même banc en bois, sous le regard courroucé des policiers ! Il avait surtout l'impression désagréable de n'être personne, d'être ignoré et raillé par des uniformes insolents.

Enfin… Il valait peut-être mieux rester calme pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

L'homme écrivit quelques phrases sous un dossier qu'il retenait de sa main libre. Le coupant dans son activité, un autre se pencha sur lui et lui présenta un paquet de feuilles liées. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé qu'on l'interrompît.

L'autre lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Un regard vif se percha un instant sur Naruto, avant de décoller aussitôt et remonter devant l'inopportun. Ils échangèrent quelques propos, trop bas pour que le blond pût les comprendre.

- Je termine ça et je regarde.

L'autre fit la moue, mais se releva et quitta la pièce sous le regard de Naruto. Pendant ce temps, l'homme parcourait des yeux le dossier qu'il était occupé à compléter.

- Tapage nocturne, c'est cela ?

- Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

- On verra ça plus tard. Et vous avez détruit un appartement que vous louiez.

- C'est pas moi ! C'est les autres !

L'homme haussa la voix.

- Reconnaissez-vous que ces torts ont été commis, que ce soit par vous ou un tiers ?

Naruto dansa sur ses fesses, faute d'être debout.

- Oui.

- Vous prétendez n'y être pour rien ?

- Bein… Oui ! C'est eux qui m'ont frappé d'abords, j'avais rien prévu !

- Qui votre « eux » désigne-t-il ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant.

- Euh… Je les connais pas vraiment. Y'en a un qui s'appelle Rock, j'en sais pas plus.

L'homme murmura le nom qu'on lui donnait, en déposant son regard sur son bureau où traînaient quantité de dossiers plus ou moins classés. Un autre, derrière, pris note ; l'apercevant, celui qui interrogeait Naruto redéposa ses yeux sur ce dernier, une lueur maligne dans les iris.

- Vous ne les connaissez pas _vraiment _? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et ben…

Le blond baissa la tête en faisant remonter les souvenirs ; puis il se lança dans le récit de l'épisode dans les ruelles, le soir. Derrière le bureau, l'autre notait tout ce qu'il disait : celui qui posait les questions se contentait d'écouter attentivement.

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient chez moi. Ils voulaient sûrement se venger, mais comment ils savaient que j'habite là, je sais pas. En tout cas, j'avais pas prévu qu'ils soient chez moi ! Et...

Il s'arrêta net, conscient de devoir garder un certain secret autour de l'affaire. L'homme ne l'entendait pas ce cette oreille ; précisément, il n'entendait pas ce que taisait Naruto.

- _Et_ ?

- Non, rien.

- Si, dites-le.

- J'ai rien à ajouter.

L'homme soupira, fixant toujours le Jichuuriki dans les yeux. Celui-ci baissa les siens pour éviter l'affrontement.

- _Tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous_. Ce que vous cachez aussi. Surtout ce que vous cachez, car nous apprendrons tôt ou tard ce que vous ne voulez pas dire.

Il ajouta après un court silence :

- Ibiki se fera un plaisir de vous faire parler.

Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, et se recacha derrière ses cheveux en constatant que l'homme le fixait encore. Devant son mutisme, l'homme reprit la parole – brièvement :

- Alors ?

Le blond hésitait, mais cette dernière courte phrase fit monter le stress ; il lâcha.

- Y'en a un qui a dit qu'ils avaient de la drogue chez moi. Mais qu'elle avait disparu.

Quatre paires de sourcils se haussèrent.

- J'en savais rien ! Je sais pas de quoi il parlait ! Il a dit qu'elle était dans le tiroir, mais qu'ils l'avaient pas retrouvée quand ils sont venus chez moi ! Il a dix qu'ils avaient cent grammes, pleins de trucs que je connaissais pas ! Je vous jure que j'en sais rien !

Les deux hommes, après s'être changé un regard, écrivaient chacun les détails qui leur semblaient importants.

- C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient chez moi, ils voulaient pas se venger ! Enfin si, j'en sais rien ! Et je sais pas comment ils ont pu rentrer chez moi, je les connais pas, je leur ai jamais donné la clef ! Y'a que le concierge et moi qui avons la clef !

Il était lancé

- Il a dit qu'elle avait disparu mais je savais pas, donc c'est pas ma faute ! Et une fois, Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un truc dans le genre dans une de mes armoires, alors peut-être qu'il l'a pris maintenant ! J'ai aussi perdu mon huile aux crapauds, et si c'est quelqu'un qui en a prit c'est dangereux ! C'est peut-être Sasuke qui a tout pris parce qu'il a peut que je me drogue, ou alors il me l'a volée pour lui, ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre j'en sais rien ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

Il venait d'accuser l'Uchiwa ; il s'en rendit compte.

- Mais je pense pas que Sasuke soit coupable, c'est pas son genre, peut-être qu'il a voulu m'aider mais c'est tout. Alors on retrouvera tout ça chez lui. Mais je crois pas, je sais pas. Mais y' plein de gens qui viennent chez moi sans me prévenir et j'aime pas ça, ils peuvent tout me piquer alors.

Ca expliquait pourquoi il perdait tant de chaussettes. Mais qui s'amuserait à lui en voler ?

C'était confus, tout ce qu'il disait. Devant lui, les deux hommes s'escrimaient à ne rien perdre du flux de paroles, tout en se doutant qu'ils ne sauraient tout retenir. Mais vu la spontanéité avec laquelle Naruto disait tout cela, ils accordaient un certain crédit à ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas s'inventer une vie, des craintes et des souvenirs si vite !

Naruto, reprenant son souffle, vit leurs visages concentrés, leurs poignets torturés. Il reprit alors certains éléments qu'ils auraient pu ne pas comprendre. Un regard le remercia de cette coopération.

- Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est dans mon équipe. Et on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble tous les deux ces derniers temps…

Il marqua une brève pause, pour leur laisser le temps de noter.

- Il est venu chez moi, c'est comme ça qu'il a trouvé la drogue pendant que je dormais. Mais il a l'air d'avoir tellement peur que je me drogue que je crois pas que lui le fasse. C'est pas un menteur.

Après qu'il eût fini d'écrire, celui qui posait les questions reposa son stylo et mit le dossier qu'avait apporté l'autre devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils en le parcourant du regard, tournant une ou deux pages pour voir la suite. Puis il reporta son attention à Naruto.

- Depuis quand vous a-t-il dit avoir découvert de la drogue dans votre appartement ?

- Euh… Pas longtemps, une semaine ? Je sais pas trop, il se passe tellement de trucs ces temps-ci…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant.

- Bein… Déjà, on rentre de mission, un truc assez difficile qui nous a donné pas mal de fil à retordre.

Une brève pensée pour son ami, quelques paroles également.

- Sasuke est d'ailleurs à l'hôpital et on n'est pas sûr… qu'il survive.

Pas de réaction de la part des enquêteurs, malgré le visage soudain triste qu'arborait Naruto.

- Et alors, y'a aussi mon sensei, Kakashi-sensei, qu'est accusé de se droguer.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais se rassura rapidement en songeant qu'il pouvait certainement parler de ça aux enquêteurs.

- Il est d'ailleurs venu chez moi, m'a dit Sasuke, pour prendre des échantillons de certains trucs qu'il avait trouvé. C'est du cannabis, apparemment.

Il s'empressa de clamer son innocence devant les regards suspicieux qu'il reçut. Puis, on lui posa encore quelques questions et on lui donna congé ; il eut alors la chance de retourner dans sa cellule, où un repas lui serait apporté. Ce ne serait pas très gastronomique, mais déjà bien pour son estomac affamé.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, l'homme qui prenait notes s'enquit de ses blessures Naruto ; expliqua d'où elles lui venaient. On lui assura alors qu'on l'aiderait à manger, et qu'il pouvait demander de l'assistance dès qu'il le voulait. Il précisa qu'il dépêcherait une infirmière pour changer ses bandages.

Il ne devait pas savoir à quel point l'hôpital était occupé. Toutefois, Naruto eut la surprise de voir cette promesse tenue, et on s'occupa enfin de ses blessures. Enfin… Ce n'était pas un médecin, on ne le guérit ; pas mais il fut bien content qu'on témoignât un peu d'attention à ses douleurs.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la journée, on revint chercher Naruto. On le conduisit dans une grande salle, divisée en plusieurs parties, dont certaines accueillaient des gens à la tête basse.<p>

Naruto reconnut Kakashi, Rock et ses deux comparses. Le regard qu'il échangea avec ces derniers signifiait toute la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour les autres ; et le blond eut tôt fait de s'énerver sans qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Kakashi lui jeta un coup d'œil indéfinissable, puis laissa sa tête retomber ; il semblait plongé dans une réflexion philosophique concernant les lattes usées du parquet.

Naruto ignorait totalement où il était ; tout abord, il avait pensé à un auditoire dans lequel son procès serait fait. Mais quelle étrange disposition, pour un tel lieu ! Chacun était isolé des autres, les hautes parois de bois qui délimitaient chaque zone ne les aidant pas à se contempler. Comment pouvaient-ils alors prendre la parole devant une salle pleine de monde ? Il ne voyait pas non plus de banc des accusés, ou toutes ces choses étranges qui peuplaient les rares films policiers qu'il avait eut la patience de suivre jusqu'à la fin. Lui qui n'aimait pas les enquêtes, il était à présent acteur dans un tel scénario !

Quelques minutes après lui arriva le concierge de son immeuble. Les joues enflammées, les yeux injectés d'une fureur sans nom, il était poussé sans ménagement par deux malabars sobrement vêtus. Il pesta en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était à sa disposition.

- Rien à faire ici, moi… J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries…

Toutes dents dehors, il fusilla Naruto du regard, puis se perdit dans ses pensées. Kakashi l'observa en silence, tandis qu'un des amis de Rock se mettait lui aussi en colère, sans un mot. Le silence dans la salle retomba, il ne se passait plus rien.

Ils attendirent encore dix minutes. Le concierge se leva une ou deux fois, piétinant dans la petite cellule où on l'avait enfermé ; une fois, il vint frapper à la porte qui lui bloquait la sortie avec plus ou moins d'acharnement. Il fut vertement remis ; à sa place plutôt que de se calmer, il se mit alors à hurler qu'il avait autre chose à faire et qu'on le laissât tranquille. Un coup dans le ventre le convainquit de s'asseoir sagement sur la chaise.

Puis, un homme arriva. Sous le regard du concierge, du groupe de Rock, de Kakashi et Naruto, il déposa quelques dossiers sur la table, au centre de la salle ; il ouvrit quelques tiroirs, et reparti avec un livre qu'il avait l'air de juger inopportun. Comme un coup de vent, il s'en alla, laissant les quelques êtres animés dans le même silence et la même solitude oppressante qu'avant.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, mais tout semblait différent maintenant que le bureau central était agencé différemment. Cependant, même cette variation sur le thème ne suffit à distraire suffisamment la peuplade, et certains se mirent à bavarder. Quelques mots, un rire gras, un regard courroucé. Et pendant ce temps, celui-ci passait. En silence.

- Ah ! Enfin !

Dans un brouhaha contrastant avec le silence monacal qui régnait, une troupe pénétra dans la salle ; un homme s'assit au milieu de la pièce, au bureau, pendant que des policiers se plaçaient à côté de chaque personne présente pour les empêcher de s'enfuir si le désir leur venait. Le concierge, Rock et un de ses deux amis suivirent d'un regard mauvais leur policier respectif, tandis que Kakashi ne lui prêtait aucune attention et que Naruto se retenait de lui faire la conversation. On ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il était là ; en voyant les gens qui étaient appelés, il avait pu se faire une idée, mais peut-être se trompait-il. Il ne parvenait pas, après tout, à expliquer la présence simultanée du concierge de son immeuble et de son sensei. S'ils allaient parler de drogue, le concierge n'était pas concerné ; par contre, Kakashi n'avait rien à dire à propos des dommages qu'avait subit l'appartement de Naruto.

Enfin… Il verrait bien.

Quelques hommes s'assirent dans des tribunes, en arrière du bureau ; parmi eux, Naruto reconnut les deux avec lesquels il avait parlé plus tôt, et celui qui avait interrompu leur discussion pour porter un dossier supplémentaire.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît…

L'homme au centre venait de parler ; c'est alors seulement que Naruto s'attarda sur le personnage. Un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une toge noire, que recouvraient de longs cheveux blonds. L'oreille gauche, à la vue de Naruto, était coupée en deux ; le temps avait cicatrisé, mais la coiffure de l'homme servait certainement à masquer cette blessure. Il avait des yeux sombres, contrastant avec ses cheveux, mais il était difficile de deviner leur couleur car il les gardait baissé dans ses feuilles. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas levé la tête en s'adressant à la petite assemblée.

- Tout d'abords, je vous remercie de votre coopération.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au concierge qui pouffa nerveusement ; mais ne s'attarda pas dessus, trop occupé.

- Si l'un de vous désire prendre la parole…

Ne sachant pas encore pourquoi il était là, Naruto garda le silence ; il devina au visage des autres qu'il devait en être de même pour eux.

- Bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne sommes pas dans un tribunal…

Il leva son regard et dévisagea l'assistance en poursuivant :

- Car la plainte déposée ne justifie pas une telle manœuvre et que l'affaire est complexe. Nous sommes ici pour discuter, et éclaircir certains points, à la lumière, je l'espère…

Il marqua une pause.

- De votre honnêteté. Sachez que mentir peut être passible d'une amende, qui à mon avis sera d'application vu que les caisses se vident dangereusement.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa pas à certains qui lui lancèrent un regard soupçonneux. Mais lui n'avait rien à se reprocher, ce que ne devait pas être le cas de tous.

… Et de Kakashi-sensei ?

- Le lundi dix mai, Monsieur Hatake Kakashi ici présent porte à Mademoiselle Mitarashi Anko, qui n'a pu se libérer, un échantillon d'une substance qu'il suppose être de la drogue et qui n'a, pour l'heure, pas encore pu être identifiée. Le dix-sept mai, il lui apporte un échantillon d'une autre substance, qui s'est avérée être du cannabis.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans apercevoir le trouble du ninja-copieur d'être le seul cité.

- Il dira plus tard avoir trouvé cet échantillon dans l'un des tiroirs de Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto…

Il haussa les sourcils en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Naruto frissonna.

- Egalement ici présent. Le lendemain, il dévoile la cachette aux services de Konoha, qui confisquent les substances. Après analyse, ils ont découvert vingt grammes de cannabis, vingt grammes de cocaïne, vingt-trois grammes de kétamine, quatre grammes de datura, trente-six grammes de GHB et dix-neuf grammes de méphédrone, soit cent vingt-deux grammes au total de substances illicites.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, surpris ; un grognement indigné venant d'un comparse de Rock parvint à ses oreilles.

- Monsieur Uzumaki a toujours nié avoir connaissance de cela, malgré la grande quantité de produits et le peu de discrétion avec lequel ils sont cachés dans son tiroir.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

- Niez-vous toujours en avoir eu connaissance ?

Il mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'on lui adressait la parole et qu'on attendait qu'il répondît ; il ne prit vraiment conscience de ce fait que lorsque le policier qui lui était assigné se tourna vers lui.

- Euh… Sasuke… _Uchiwa _Sasuke m'en a parlé, je ne sais plus trop bien quand, il y a pas longtemps, mais je m'étais pas trop inquiété… Je savais pas que y'avais plein de trucs comme ça chez moi.

L'homme se tourna vers le groupe qui écoutait, dans son dos.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici, lui ?

Quelqu'un lui murmura une réponse qui ne parut pas l'arranger. Il se retourna vers Naruto.

- Comment a-t-il découvert la présence de drogue chez vous ?

- En fouillant dans mes tiroirs, un matin où il voulait à manger et que je n'étais pas levé.

L'homme tourna quelques pages en saisissant un stylo.

- Vivez-vous ensemble ?

Un hoquet de surprise échappa au Jichuuriki. Quelle question !

- Non…

Il traça un trait sur la feuille, et reprit celle d'avant.

- Que faisait-il chez vous le matin, durant votre sommeil ?

- Il a passé la nuit chez moi.

- N'a-t-il nulle part où dormir ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant au sens de cette question, étrangement formulée.

- On s'entend bien. On avait envie de dormir sous le même toit cette fois-ci.

L'homme fit une moue désolée, n'ayant rien à noter, ou, plutôt, apprenant que Naruto risquait de perdre un ami. Bien que juge, il n'en avait pas moins un cœur.

- Le dix-huit mai, vous partez en mission en compagnie de Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura et Uchiwa Sasuke. Est-ce exact ?

Naruto entreprit de compter sur ses doigts les jours qui s'étaient écoulés ; mais il intercepta le regard de son sensei qui acquiesçait.

- Oui.

- Le jour de votre retour, hier, vous arrivez chez vous et découvrez la Troupe de Rock dans votre appartement. Une bagarre éclate.

Un regard interrogateur lui fut lancé ; il répondit par l'affirmative, gardant la question de cette appellation pour plus tard.

- Rock, au nom de votre troupe, confirmez-vous votre présence en ce lieu ce jour-là ?

Il grogna.

- Oui.

- Comment la justifiez-vous ?

Il dansa sur ses pieds, mais ne répondit pas.

- Comment justifiez-vous la présence de votre troupe chez Uzumaki Naruto, hier, au soir ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas ; le concierge intervint.

- C'est moi qui les ai fait entrer. C'était une blague pour Naruto.

- Ne prenez la parole que lorsqu'on vous le demande, je vous prie.

Il se retourna vers Rock, tandis que Naruto scrutait le visage impassible du concierge.

- Alors ?

Celui-ci lança un regard reconnaissant au concierge.

- C'est exact. On voulait faire une blague à… Naruto. Une p'tite surprise. C'est notre droit, non ?

Des chuchotements dans son dos attirèrent l'attention de l'homme ; il la reporta ensuite sur Rock. Naruto dansait sur ses pieds.

- J'entends que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes avec Naruto. Est-ce exact ?

- J'ai dit qu'on est potes depuis longtemps. Vous comprenez pas ça ?

- Uzumaki Naruto, confirmez-vous cette amitié ?

Trop heureux qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- PAS DU TOUT ! Ils ont tenté de me violer ! Je leur ai mis une raclée, ils sont venus se venger !

Le silence se fit dans la salle, puis un brouhaha chuchoté s'éleva. L'homme les fit taire en reprenant la voix, s'adressant à un scribe que Naruto ne pouvait voir de là où il était.

- La troupe de Rock accusée de tentative de viol. Tu notes ?

- Oui… je note tout.

Un sourire eût put se faire entendre.

- Je suis payé pour ça.

- Rock, au nom de votre troupe, que faisiez-vous dans l'appartement de Monsieur Uzumaki ?

Il répondit sur un pied, en fixant le concierge.

- Une plaisanterie.

Puis, il se tourna vers Naruto et se força à rire :

- D'où tu sors ça ? T'as trop d'imagination, je te l'ai toujours dit.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage, contrastant avec l'humeur badine qu'il tentait d'incarner.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te droguer.

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! Je me drogue pas !

- SILENCE ! Vous parlerez quand je vous le demanderai.

Il se tourna vers un comparse de Rock.

- Que faisiez-vous chez Naruto ?

- On… On plaisantait. C'est ce que Rock a dit… C'est vrai.

- Reconnaissez-vous avoir tenté de violer Naruto ?

Il lança un regard désespéré à Rock.

- Non… Il a plein d'imagination, ce petit, hein ! C'est… pour ça qu'on l'aime bien. Il a beaucoup d'humour.

- Pourquoi fixez-vous votre chef avec tant d'insistance ? C'est pourtant à moi que vous parlez !

Le sous-fifre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans quitter Rock des yeux.

- Que signifie votre angoisse ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais la blancheur naissante de son visage contrastant avec l'écarlate des joues énervées de Rock indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas blancs… ni tout à fait roses.

- Regardez-moi et répondez. Avez-vous tenté d'abuser Naruto ?

Il mit un moment avant de répondre, luttant contre lui-même ; mais le regard insistant du juge, et de toute l'assemblée derrière, lui mit trop de pression.

- Ou… oui.

Rock hurla de rage, Naruto pompa le sourire carnassier que son adversaire avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Comme un artiste, le juge tira sur la ficelle de l'inspiration.

- Que faisiez-vous alors chez Naruto, puisqu'il semble que ce n'était pas une blague ?

- TAIS-TOI ! NE DIS RIEN !

Il jeta un regard effrayé à Rock qui hurlait ; puis ses yeux pourchassés se reposèrent sur le juge qui ne se départait pas de son impassibilité.

- On avait…

- TAIS-TOI, BON SANG !

- Envie de regarder la télé. Et vu qu'on en n'a pas, il fallait qu'on aille chez quelqu'un qui en avait ! Le concierge nous a passé les clefs de chez Naruto puisqu'il était en mission pour un certain temps, on a pu occuper son appartement un certain temps. Il fallait juste qu'on le libère avant minuit.

Le calme soudain de Rock, et l'air étonné du concierge, mirent au juge la puce à l'oreille.

- Que faisiez-vous réellement chez Naruto ?

« Kuso… »

Rock pâlit.

- La drogue est à nous. On est venu la prendre pour la soirée mais elle avait disparu, alors on attendait Naruto pour lui remettre une correction.

Il regardait ses pieds, penaud, comme un enfant qui trahit le secret de son copain.

Le juge sourit, content d'entendre enfin quelque chose qui faisait avancer l'histoire.

- Et comment êtes-vous entré dans l'appartement de Monsieur Uzumaki ?

- C'est…

- TA GUEULE !

Le concierge avait hurlé, brisant le masque désintéressé qu'il avait arboré jusque là.

- SILENCE ! Je ne vous ai pas parlé !

Il fit face au confrère de Rock.

- Alors ?

- Le concierge nous passe les clefs depuis deux ans.

Quitte à trahir…

- Ca fait deux ans qu'on stocke nos récoltes chez Naruto, le concierge nous passe les clefs à condition qu'on en partage avec lui.

Le silence plairait à beaucoup, ne fut-ce que pour une esthétique cinématographique. Rock s'effondra sur sa chaise.

- Pourquoi chez Uzumaki ?

Il hésita ; mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec nous. Si on devait voler en prison, nos récoltes resteraient saines et sauf. Et si vous mettez la main sur nos récoltes, y'a que Naruto qui serait accusé.

Le juge se tourna vers le concierge, toujours debout, blême comme un mort.

- Quel était votre intérêt à ce qu'un de vos locataires soit accusé ?

Il se contenta d'une grimace méprisante, d'un regard surchargé de haine, et de cracher en direction de Naruto.

Encore un qui lui reprochait d'abriter le démon-renard.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà qui conclut le chapitre sur la drogue. Après quelques blablas entre les personnages, on attaquera le vif du sujet. Mais ça sera pour plus tard...<br>Review ?_


	37. Souffler un bon coup

_**Nane**__ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (comme tu dis, ça fait plaisir aux auteurs, et je commençais à désespérer…) Au niveau de l'intrigue, j'ai eu du mal aussi et j'ai fait des synthèses pour pas trop m'y perdre. Mais c'est juste pour la drogue, donc maintenant : fini ! _

_Pour la glauquerie… J'aime bien le sang. Enfin, si c'est trop hard, dis-le moi ; je préserverai les yaoiiques rêves de mes lecteurs._

_Et pour finir, je vais quand même pas te dire ce que j'en fais du Sasuke… Lis ce chapitre, tu verras bien ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 37 : Souffler un bon coup<span>

- Ah ! Voilà enfin quelqu'un !

- Oui. Excuse-moi, j'ai été pris ailleurs.

- Ouais… Mais quand même.

Genma soupira.

- Sakura est repartie chez elle. Je ne l'ai pas trop embêtée parce qu'elle était épuisée.

- Tu as bien fait.

Il sembla hésiter un instant.

- Et lui ? Qui est-il ?

- Le mort ?

Il fit la moue.

- Ouais.

- C'est l'homme à l'origine des massacres dans des villages isolés. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu vent de l'affaire ?

- J'en ai entendu parler.

Il ajouta après un petit instant :

- En vous voyant arriver, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tout le monde était au meilleur de sa forme. Vous avez eu beaucoup de frais ?

- Plutôt.

Il poursuivit, les yeux au sol ; tandis qu'en l'entendant parler, ceux de Genma s'écarquillaient.

- Sasuke Uchiwa va peut-être y rester.

- Kuso… il était si fort que ça ? Enfin… Je veux dire, vaincre Sasuke n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Impressionnant. Des techniques dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Notamment une forme de genjutsu dont même le sharingan de Sasuke n'a pu se libérer

- Quand même !

- Enfin… Je te raconte ça, mais on aura bien le temps après pour en parler, non ? J'ai encore à faire.

Genma sourit.

- Pas faux. Ca commence à sentir. Je suppose que ça ne vient pas de toi !

Kakashi souleva le corps et le balança sans ménagement sur son épaule.

- Peut-être que si. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me laver depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Et on ne s'est pas laissé de temps pour l'hygiène pendant la mission.

Il prit congé de Genma en s'amusant de sa grimace dégoûtée. C'était un chouette gars.

Direction : les salles de cryogénisation. Le ninja-copieur se doutait que l'hôpital n'avait pour l'heure pas le loisir d'autopsier l'homme, par trop affairé aux soins de Sasuke. C'était d'ailleurs pour le mieux.

* * *

><p>En quittant le semblant de tribunal, où avaient dû intervenir les forces de l'ordre pour contenir Rock et le concierge, Naruto s'était un peu attardé avec Kakashi ; ils avaient expliqué l'un à l'autre ce qui leur semblait flou. Kakashi révéla ainsi à Naruto être à l'origine de la disparition de ses flacons d'huile, et avoir commencé à se douter de son erreur lors de la mission. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait en effet de son huile aux crapauds ; il lui raconta par la même occasion comment fonctionnaient ses techniques ermite, au grand plaisir de Kakashi qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive le récit de son élève. Il acquiesçait vivement lorsque Naruto lui recommandait de ne jamais toucher à son huile, que ça serait dangereux – Kakashi se passa de lui apprendre que Sakura en avait déjà fait l'expérience.<p>

Puis, Naruto retourna à son appartement. Il y rencontra ses chattes, qu'il choya éperdument en leur contant le plaisir d'être retourné chez soi. Elles répondirent par quelques miaulements affamés, et Naruto s'empressa de les nourrir.

Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit face à la dure réalité de son salon. Outre les nombreuses bières qui traînaient ça et là, surtout là, partout, leur liquide brunâtre renversé dans toute la pièce répandaient leurs relents vieillis dans l'appartement entier. L'on avait débarrassé le sol des deux lampes que le combat avait brisées, mais nombreux étaient encore les éclats de verre et les morceaux de plâtres qui traînaient au sol. Personne n'avait passé le balai depuis la veille. Les policiers avaient peut-être voulu confisquer ce qui pouvait servir d'armes, fermé l'appartement à clef, et étaient partis en le laissant en l'état.

Heureusement qu'il faisait encore jour ! A part sa télévision, Naruto n'avait plus rien pour lui donner de la lumière dans la pièce. Et ce n'étaient pas les lampes de la cuisine et de la chambre, contiguës au salon, qui donnerait un éclairage suffisant. Mais tant qu'il y avait du soleil qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres, ça pouvait aller.

Au moins, se dit Naruto en faisant un tas de tous les débris, on ne distinguait plus les souillures de son plaisir avec Sasuke. Parmi les poussières blanches qui décoloraient la moquette en une coupe poivre et sel, la tache blanche ne s'exhibait plus. Il y avait tout de même un peu de bonheur dans le malheur de Naruto.

Enfin… Si ce n'est que ce souvenir risquait de devenir sous peu la dernière trace restante de Sasuke s'il venait à le quitter…

Naruto soupira et s'adossa contre un mur en fermant les yeux. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un ninja du niveau de Sasuke risquât la mort ? C'était injuste ! Il avait encore tant de chose à découvrir, à vivre, à apprendre ! Un foyer à fonder !

Ah, non, ça, ça ne risquait pas. Mais quand même, ce n'est pas une raison ! Il avait encore une vie entière devant lui, rien ne dirait qu'il resterait entiché de Naruto jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Quoique… Si cette fin devait arriver maintenant, c'aura été le cas.

Naruto laissa retomber le balai au sol, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa chute, et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, jetant en vrac les vêtements sales qu'il portait, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tâchant de garder les bandages hors de l'eau, il en baissa au maximum la température, grimaçant sous le froid mordant qui l'accablait ; mais ainsi, il ressortirait plus frais et lavé de l'intérieur.

Une fois que le froid devint insupportable, il considéra être bien nettoyé et sortit en vitesse de la douche. Il se rhabilla avec les quelques vêtements propres qu'il parvint à dénicher dans sa chambre, enfila le manteau orange nonchalamment jeté sur la table de la cuisine, y engouffra son portefeuille en attente d'une paye, s'échappa de l'appartement qu'il ferma à clef et sortit de l'immeuble.

Direction la foire, où, l'espérait-il, il pourrait se changer les idées. Et essayer cette attraction qu'il avait vu montée, avant de partir en mission ! Tout n'était pas sombre.

* * *

><p>Arrivé à la foire, Naruto eut l'immense surprise de constater que de nombreux décors avaient été mis en place. Une longue banderole colorée flottait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, soutenue à quelques endroits par des poteaux branlants qui se retenaient mutuellement de tomber par des jeux de tension dans le tissu. De là où était le blond, il lui semblait qu'elle parcourait toute la surface couverte par la foire ; il put distinguer des enseignes d'attraction dont il devinait par moment les bras d'acier ou un relent alléchant. Cela n'avait jamais été fait les années précédentes, et c'était plutôt une bonne idée vu l'étendue de la foire. Ca aiderait les gens et même le personnel à se retrouver.<p>

Des lampes avaient également été disposées un peu partout. Certaines même étaient plantées dans le sol, en plein milieu du chemin de la foule. Si elles n'attendaient que le soir pour être allumées, leur pouvoir festif n'était pas moins attractif pour autant.

Il y avait enfin quelques figurants qui se promenaient par ci et par là pour faire de la promotion, distribuant des bonbons aux enfants en leur ébouriffant la tignasse ou sifflant les couples par trop démonstratifs qui se bécotaient dans la foule en fête.

Perdant son regard dans les banderoles et suivant des yeux leur enchevêtrement complexe, Naruto vit une zone où les couleurs gaies s'effilochaient, où le tissu lacéré n'avait rien à envier à la teinte saumâtre du toit du bâtiment derrière eux.

La maison hantée. Là où Naruto aurait rêver d'aller si ce n'était pas un oxymore. Elle était indiquée ; et la girouette qui surpassait en noirceur toute autre attraction permettait de la retrouver où que l'on soit. Ca ferait un excellent lieu de rendez-vous pour un groupe d'amis… encore fallait-il en amener. Facile à repérer.

Une fois rendu sur les lieux de son impatience, l'immensité de la file ne fit qu'embraser le cœur de Naruto ; plutôt que de se dégonfler devant l'attendre qu'il devait subir, il ne fit que s'enthousiasmer encore de ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelquefois, des hurlements de frayeurs lui glaçaient les sangs, et il tâchait de distinguer les cris des comédiens à ceux, plus stridents, des clients. Chacun, après que Naruto se fut remis de ses frissons, étaient accompagnés de glapissements exultés de sa propre bouche. Oubliés, Sasuke et la mission, la douleur cuisante à son portefeuille.

Bon, il ne pensait pas à cela pour le moment ; mais il était tout de même soulagé que ce soit au concierge et à la bande de Rock de repayer les dommages faits dans son appartement. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'un nouveau concierge prenne la place de l'ancien, faute de quoi l'immeuble serait désaffecté et Naruto forcé de se reloger – pour peut-être un loyer plus élevé.

Le temps passait ; et, bien que chaque manifestation sonore des frayeurs qui l'attendaient lui redonnât espoir, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas encore rendu à la moitié de la fille.

- Excusez-moi… Je reviens dans cinq minutes, vous pouvez garder ma place ?

Sans attendre de réponse du vieil homme derrière lui, il s'en alla au galop chercher à manger à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, attiré tant par les odeurs enivrantes qui lui faisaient tourner l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà que par la vendeuse aussi alléchante que ses produits.

- Bonjour ! Euh… Je voudrais… Deux tortillas, s'il vous plaît.

- Quelle sauce ?

- Euh…

Séparant son regard du visage de la vendeuse, il le posa sur les courbes avantageuses des marmites bouillonnantes.

- Vous avez quoi ?

Désignant tour à tour une sauce rouge, une blanche et un liquide dans lequel flottaient des morceaux de trucs, elle énuméra des ingrédients exotiques dont, malgré ses qualités de cordon-bleu, Naruto n'avait jamais entendu parler.

- Euh… Le troisième, ça a l'air bon.

- Sur les deux ?

Il se gratta la nuque, laissant ses babines réfléchir pour lui. Il leur faisait pleinement confiance dans le choix de ce qu'elles lui faisaient manger ; d'autant plus que son estomac gourmand les conseillait judicieusement.

- Non, l'autre avec la sauce rouge, je veux bien.

- Au cubèbe.

Il ne répondit rien, de crainte de passer pour un attardé incapable de reconnaître des épices importées de l'autre bout du continent.

- Si vous en prenez un troisième, vous avez droit à une boisson gratuite.

- Euh…

- Ca pique.

- Tant mieux ! Mais…

Il fronça les sourcils, puis secoua négativement la tête.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui ! Je suis seul à manger tout ça ! Pourquoi je ne serais pas sûr ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas.

Avec un clin d'œil moqueur, elle lui tendit l'un des tortillas, attendant qu'il paye pour lui donner l'autre. Naruto la surprit en redressant soudainement la tête de son portefeuille. - J'y pense ! J'ai le bracelet !

Alors, grimaçant à cause des frottements douloureux que ses bandages infligeaient à ses bras, il en retroussa un ; devant son sourire illuminé, le tissu coloré aux armoiries des forains apparut sous ses pansements.

- Ouf ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vous bras ? Vous avez dû avoir mal !

Son visage brusquement réjouit qu'on se soucie de lui, il prit une pose virile et sexy pour répondre.

- Vous savez, je suis un ninja… Alors des bobos comme ça, ça arrive souvent.

Devant son air inquiet, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais c'est rien, j'ai déjà eu bien pire ! C'est pas n'importe qui qui viendra à bout de moi !

Elle éclata d'un rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur, lui tandit son manger tandis qu'il payait, et le salua en le voyant repartir d'un pas encore plus léger qu'en arrivant.

Il sentit son regard le suivre jusque dans la file de la maison hantée, où le vieil homme le laissa reprendre sa place sans broncher ; puis un client attira l'attention de la charmeuse, et il fut tout aussitôt oublié.

* * *

><p>Tsunade renonça.<p>

Depuis qu'on l'avait avertie de l'état de santé de Sasuke, elle était occupée à le soigner ; elle ne s'était pas autorisé la moindre pause, craignant qu'il n'y passât. Elle avait rapidement perdu le compte des pilules énergétiques qu'elle avait englouties, et leur mauvais goût n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la déconcentrer tant sa tâche était ardue. Les médecins autour d'elle se succédaient, tous plus habiles les uns que les autres, mais il lui semblait que rien n'avait progressé en en voyant un partir après être arrivé. Il y avait tant à faire !

Deux, à trop se surmener, avaient perdu connaissance ; et ce serait probablement le cas de Sakura, qui venait d'arriver mais qui s'épuisait déjà immoralement.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui.

Neji avait coûté trop cher, en temps, en argent, en soins ; Sasuke était bien moins enviable. Il valait mieux passer à autre chose.

Tsunade rompit le lien de chakra qui la reliait à la toile salvatrice, ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément. Sakura ne l'accepterait pas, de même que beaucoup de médecins. Ils avaient du mal à accepter de perdre un patient. Mais parfois, une mort non douloureuse était la meilleure chose à faire, la plus douce, la plus belle. De toutes façons, quelles opportunités resterait-il à Sasuke une fois remis sur pied, si l'hôpital devait y arriver ? Son corps aura subi trop de dommages, son chakra perturbé profondément. Il ne pourrait probablement plus exercer ses talents de ninja, ou à un prix très élevé. Ce serait une forme de handicap interne, ses membres se porteraient bien, pas son âme : il n'appartiendrait plus à lui-même. L'Hokage n'était même pas sûre qu'il garderait une forme de conscience après les dégâts causés à son être.

Non, le mieux était de le laisser partir, qu'il se repose. Il avait vécu trop de choses pour son jeune âge, trop souffert déjà. Elle qui avait participé à la guerre, où les cadavres tombaient de ses mains guérisseuses, n'avait jamais vu une telle boucherie. Un corps si dénaturé. Du temps de sa jeunesse, elle eût juré sa mort l'instant après que la technique de son ennemi l'ait atteint.

Elle se leva, contemplant le visage déformé par la douleur inconsciente du brun ténébreux, son torse vigoureux à l'intérieur duquel on devinait parfois le mouvement de ses organes. Son corps entier, pudiquement recouvert d'un drap léger, si beau pour un qui aurait pu être son fils ; de ses muscles fins semblait s'échapper le chant de l'espoir de ceux qui veillaient. Plus que d'être un ninja hors pair, un combattant d'une intelligence et d'un talent exceptionnel, ils perdaient le père magnifique d'enfants fabuleux.

- On arrête. On n'arrivera à rien.

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche de Sakura et des deux médecins à ses côtés ; ils poursuivirent leurs soins sans broncher. Quelques minutes. Puis, l'un arrêta, suivit d'une autre. Sakura tint bon une minute encore, puis rompit tendrement le flot de soins qui émanait de son sceau, le laissa rejoindre le corps soubresautant de Sasuke.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce sans mot. Tsunade s'assura qu'un service soit mis en place pour que le blessé fût drogué et n'ait plus à souffrir.

Deux autres médecins se chargèrent de ramener Sasuke dans une chambre isolée où il pourrait mourir en paix.

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, la file avançait. Plus que trois ou quatre départs, et ce serait – enfin ! – au tour de Naruto de s'effrayer. C'était dûment mérité. Même le vieux couple, derrière lui, avait fini par se lasser. Pourtant, ils devaient en avoir, du temps, la fougue de la jeunesse était partie ; alors pourquoi se lasser d'attendre ? Ils devaient sûrement être partis s'asseoir à un banc, à quelque endroit assez isolé, et discuter ensemble ou se permettre une sieste à l'ombre éphémère d'un nuage ; en prenant le temps de respirer, de vivre, d'écouter les oiseaux chanter. Quitte à ne rien faire… Malgré tout, Naruto ne concevait pas qu'un couple traversant les saisons pût se lasser d'attendre.<p>

Mais bientôt, la fougue de la jeunesse revint. Sous la forme d'un jeune ninja tout vêtu de vert hideux.

- Naruto !

Lee s'inséra dans la foule pour discuter avec le blond ; les gens derrière eux le regardèrent faire en silence, le regard lourd de reproches.

- J'ai pas arrêté de vous chercher depuis que je suis rentré. Vous revenez de mission ?

- Oui. On est partis mardi. On vient juste de rentrer… Hier soir

- C'a été ?

Le soupir prolongé de Naruto répondit pour lui ; il n'eut plus qu'à compléter.

- Sasuke est à l'hôpital.

Lee fit la moue, ennuyé ; soudain inquiet, également.

- Pour combien de temps ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Ca…

Lee comprit « s'il revient » de cette réponse implicite.

- Euh…

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler, après avoir appris cela.

- Sinon, il allait bien pendant la mission ? Enfin… Avant que…

Naruto lui jeta un regard trouble.

- Mouais. Depuis quelques jours, il était quand même pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais le voir. Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

Naruto fronça des sourcils blonds.

- Tu le sais ?

- Je peux pas te dire s'il te l'a pas dit.

Naruto sourit tristement.

- Pareil.

- Ouais, mais moi ça me regarde pas.

- Pare…

Il réfléchit un bref instant.

- Ah, moi si.

Son visage s'illumina.

- Donc il t'avait dit qu'il était…

Lee lui fit signe de se taire en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est pas une raison pour le raconter à tout le monde.

- Ouais, s'cuse moi. Il te l'a dit quand ?

- Avant de t'en parler…

Avec un vague sourire en se souvenant des péripéties de leur nuit dans la même pièce, il ajouta :

- J'pense que ça l'a pas mal soulagé.

- Pas tant que ça. Quand je l'ai engueulé, ça l'a complètement détruit.

Lee fit des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi tu l'as engueulé ?

Naruto se gifla intérieurement d'avoir lui-même amené cet épisode peu glorieux sur la table, mais se dit ensuite qu'il pouvait bien l'expliquer à Lee. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt ; il lui compta leur histoire, à Sasuke et lui, en sous-entendant tous les détails compromettant sur ce qu'il jugeait trop personnel et que seul Lee serait apte à comprendre. Il lui parla également de Sakura, comment Sasuke était allé se réfugier chez elle, comment elle avait pris sa défense pour ensuite se retourner distraitement contre lui.

Il lui raconta aussi la mission d'avant, à partir de laquelle tout avait commencé, et du genjutsu dont semblait avoir été victime Sasuke*.

Lee apprit des détails sur l'affaire des massacres dont l'Hokage n'avait elle-même jamais entendu parlé, trop affairée aux soins de Sasuke.

- Mais je pensais que c'était une troupe entière qui avait attaqué le village ?

Naruto fit une tête étrange ; puis de grands yeux horrifiés vinrent parsemer ses joues.

- Kus…

Lee fronça les sourcils.

- Bein quoi ?

Le blond le regarda intensément, scrutant dans le visage de Lee les premières lueurs de compréhension qui l'animeraient.

- T'as vu le mal qu'on a eu pour un seul… Mais ils sont vingt !

Il se mordit âprement la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est pas possible… On saura jamais les arrêter…

Lee fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Mais, rapidement, son sourire étincelant refit surface.

- Ce n'est qu'une occasion de se surpasser, Naruto ! N'y vois pas un problème, mais un défi ! Profite de ce qu'on peut encore apprendre et progresser !

Le regard noir que Naruto lui jeta le fit taire, et il repensa alors à Sasuke qui gisait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avisa les bras de Naruto, couverts de bandages :

- Et ça, ça vient aussi de la mission ?

- Oui. Ma technique la plus puissante… ce type y a survécu.

Naruto avait perdu l'humeur joyeuse qui l'avait habité quelques instants plus tôt. Il était à présent replongé dans tous les problèmes du quotidien d'un ninja : un ami qui mourrait, un pays à protéger quitte à y perdre la vie, et des problèmes financiers puisque c'est la crise pour tout le monde. Et la douleur lancinante à ses bras meurtris.

Et un goût horriblement piquant dans la bouche.

- Ah ! C'est quoi ce truc !

Lee redressa la tête.

- Ca piiique !

Naruto se mit à danser en rond, pieds et poings presque liés tant leurs mouvements étaient grands ; plusieurs passants durent dévier leur trajectoire pour ne pas risquer de se faire embarquer dans la folle ronde du blond.

- Ouh-ouh-ouh…

Petit à petit, le calme revint ; il revint d'autant plus vite que la file avançait et qu'il ne faudrait plus énormément de temps avant que Naruto ne pût grimper dans l'engin diabolique. Le ninja rejoignit Lee, qui n'avait pas changé de place, toujours calé entre les mêmes gens, dans la queue.

Des larmes reflétant les doux yeux azur de Naruto se mirent à couler aux pieds amusés de Lee, tandis qu'une voix tremblotante s'en prenait à ses oreilles insensibles, et qu'une main chargée d'un tortilla le pointait impoliment :

- Tu veux pas en prendre un ? Je saurai pas manger tout ça…

Lee lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Evidemment ! Tu me poses un défi, comment pourrais-je le refuser ?

Il s'empara avidement du tortilla et enfourna tout aussi rapidement une impressionnante bouchée.

- Le premier à l'avoir fini a gagné ! Et tu as l'avantage, tu as commencé bien avant moi !

Il se mit à manger le plus vite possible… mais ce fut de courte durée. Alors, ensemble puisque Naruto s'était prêté au jeu, ils se mirent à cracher des poumons en flamme, à s'arracher les gorges déployées en gesticulant. Surpris par l'hardiesse de la sauce ? Sans doute un peu…

Naruto sentit quelques regards amusés dans son dos : la vendeuse semblait ne pas l'avoir perdu de vue. Un élan de fierté masculine le fit gonfler la poitrine, mais elle se vida bien vite pour refroidir le système de déglutition.

Lee se chargea d'acheter deux bouteilles d'eau, qu'ils burent à toute allure en tâchant toujours de terminer leur portion en premier. Sans grande surprise, Naruto gagna. Lee grogna. Puis vint son tour de terminer.

- Bon… C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller, moi… J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il jeta le papier dans la poubelle à côté de la cabine du vendeur de places à la maison hantée, contemplant au passage l'horreur de son accoutrement, puis se tourna vers Naruto, lui fit signe de la main et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>*Il n'y a encore que Sasuke qui sait que c'était une illusion, puisqu'il n'a pas vraiment eut l'occasion de le dire aux autres depuis le combat…<p> 


	38. Pierre qui roule amasse mousse

_Bonne lecture ! Si vous aimez le jazz, je propose You leave me breathless de John Coltrane en lisant ce truc. M'enfin, c'que j'en dis...  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 38 : Pierre qui roule amasse mousse<span>

- Euh… Naruto !

Le blond se retourna et constata que Lee revenait vers lui.

- En fait… Je cherchais mon père… Tu l'aurais pas vu ?

- Ton père ? Il ressemble à quoi ?

- Bein…

Lee fit une tête dépitée.

- C'est un gros alcoolique, assez dégueulasse. Ca fait deux jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu à la maison. Normalement, il vient le soir pour manger…

Naruto réfléchit.

- Et il porte aussi ton aff… le même costume vert que toi ?

- Non. C'est plus un ninja depuis longtemps.

La file avança. Naruto la suivit distraitement, cherchant dans sa tête une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'il aurait croisée depuis peu.

- Et il s'appe…

Rock.

Evidemment. Pourquoi Naruto n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'aurait dû le frapper, quand même, de rencontrer quelqu'un qui portait le même nom que Lee ! Il aurait dû faire le lien !

Donc : le type qui se tenait devant lui, avec un sourire éclatant près à pointer son nez, était le fils du mec qui avait tenté de le violer, de le faire accuse de deal et qui avait détruit son appartement.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de serrer poings et mâchoire. Cela n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ?

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lee !

- Je connais ton père.

- Ah ! Et tu sais où il est ?

Le fauve de jade reprit sa question un peu plus bas une fois que le regard ordinairement joyeux de Naruto l'eut foudroyé.

- Tu sais où il est ?

Le Jichuuriki tenta de réfléchir un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche ainsi, Sasuke et Sakura ne pourraient rien lui reprocher.

- Bein… Oui…

Lee risquait fort de ne pas le voir pendant longtemps... pire même : de repayer lui-même la casse de son père.

- Il est en prison.

Le visage abasourdi de Lee fit se demander à Naruto s'il n'aurait pas du chercher une formulation plus délicate. En tout cas, le message semblait passé.

- Quoi ?

Ah, non. Peut-être que Lee n'avait pas compris ?

- Ton père est en prison.

Si, il avait très bien compris. Tellement bien que son visage ne se déforma pas encore une fois lorsque Naruto se répéta un air d'incompréhension déformait toujours ses traits habituellement assurés. Il chancela un peu, les yeux rivés au sol, puis les ramena avec difficulté vers Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Le blond mourrait d'envie de lui hurler la haine qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme abject, et louer par la même occasion la justice de Konoha qui avait fort bien fait son boulot. Mais, dans sa fureur attisée, il parvenait à garder à l'esprit qu'il en avait le rejeton sous ses yeux.

Et c'était un chouette rejeton ! Mais quand même… Naruto voulait se décharger de sa colère contenue, sans vexer Lee pour autant : il avait des choses terribles à lui apprendre au compte de son père, à dire avec une langue de velours. Ce dont il n'avait absolument pas envie.

- Mais déjà, pourquoi tu sais qu'il y est ?

Au moins, le fauve de Konoha l'aidait.

- Je suis concerné…

Naruto prit son courage à deux mains, en suivant du regard les moindres expressions qu'arborait le visage déconfit de Lee.

- Bon, déjà, il a essayé de me violer.

Lee garda le silence. Naruto interpréta cela comme un invitation à poursuivre.

- Il dealait, aussi, et il stockait sa drogue chez moi.

Toujours pas de réaction.

- Et il est venu se battre dans mon appartement l'autre jour. Il a tout cassé et ça a réveillé les voisins.

C'était certainement un détail à ne pas manquer ; Naruto ne se fit pas prier.

Puis, Lee réagit.

- Quoi !

Son visage reprit vie ; c'est alors que Naruto se dit que Lee ne lui avait pas demandé de continuer, mais avait simplement accusé le coup. Trop tard.

- Papa ? Il…

Leurs regards s'échangèrent. Celui du fils exprima de plus en plus d'horreur en se laissant convaincre par l'autre.

- Kuso…

Naruto ne sut qu'ajouter il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Lee. Celui-ci s'en dégagea, fier.

- Il en a pour combien de temps ?

Le blond jura intérieurement.

- Perpétuité, et une solide amende…

Il se garda évidemment d'ajouter qu'une partie de cette amende allait servir à réparer son appartement. Mais quand même, il fallait bien qu'on le réparât ! Il n'avait plus de lumière dans le salon, avec par contre une magnifique vue sur les poutres qui soutenaient le plancher du voisin d'au-dessus.

Lee dansa sur ses pieds.

- Ok… Merci.

Il faillit ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa en tournant les talons. Il s'en alla d'un pas vacillant.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer un tour réparateur dans la maison hantée.

* * *

><p>- Bonjour, euh… Une place, s'il vous plaît. J'ai la réduction…<p>

Naruto montra son bracelet au forain qui hocha tristement la tête.

- Bein… Ca va pas ?

Il la dressa soudainement, fixant de ses terribles yeux blancs le visage de Naruto. Son visage était tout couvert de bandages, dont parfois s'échappait l'une ou l'autre blessure purulente. Son torse, qui se voulait nu, était tout autant couvert de maquillage et de pansements usés ; certaines éraflures semblaient même réelles. De là où il était, Naruto ne pouvait voir le dessous mais il devinait facilement qu'il devait ne pas être en reste. C'était vraiment bien fait.

Il y avait même une sorte de liquide rouge qui s'égouttait lentement de certaines portions du corps du forain. Sans doute avait-il, dissimulés sous ses bandages, quelques réservoirs qui se vidaient progressivement.

Un frisson dans son dos fit se dire à Naruto que ce costume était fabuleux.

- Ce n'est pas le boulot le plus passionnant qui soit.

Naruto paya.

- Boh… Vous restez assis sur une chaise en vous moquant des gens qui crient fort… Ca va encore.

Il lui jeta un regard déçu.

- Leur faire peur serait moins ennuyant. Mais le patron n'a pas accepté que je m'agite trop.

Il lui tendit un jeton que le blond devrait passer au maître de l'attraction. Le vendeur n'était là que pour vendre.

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez faire une tournante !

Naruto ne fit pas attention à la musculature bien plus développée de l'autre homme, qui devait certainement avoir de temps en temps à l'utiliser. L'alcool aidant, les altercations devaient être nombreuses ; et ce ne devait pas être la silhouette fine et frêle et élégante qui savait calmer le plus ardu des alcooliques !

Le vendeur de places désigna les traînées rouges qui parsemaient allègrement son bureau l'air sombre.

- C'est du vrai. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent pas très bien.

- Que…

- Enfin, si vous le voulez bien, il y a encore de la file derrière vous…

Sans autre forme de procès, il quitta Naruto du regard et le porta sur les suivants, laissant au blond l'occasion d'aller papoter avec le costaud.

Il préféra monter directement dans le wagonnet, et tant pis s'il se posait encore des questions.

* * *

><p>- Vous nous avez demandés, Tsunade-sama ?<p>

- Oui, entrez. J'arrive dans un instant.

Kakashi et Naruto avaient été appelés dans l'après-midi par Shizune. Son visage éreinté avait d'abords suscité l'empathie des deux ninjas puis, lorsqu'elle leur avait exprimé le désir de l'Hokage de les voir chez elle, ils s'étaient tous deux précipités dans le bâtiment.

Naruto était arrivé quelques minutes après son sensei, et ils avaient attendus en silence que leur dirigeant se présentât devant eux. Elle était passée en un coup de vent, répondant à la question du ninja-copieur, sans s'arrêter ; et la voilà déjà repartie.

Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans le bureau que l'Hokage avait ouvert en chemin.

- On est ici pour la mission ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas là, alors ?

Le sensei secoua la tête pour répondre à la première question de Naruto.

- Sakura, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

- Encore ? Depuis qu'on est rentrés ?

- Quand on est arrivés, quand tu t'es précipité à l'hôpital pour Sasuke, Sakura s'est écroulée par terre.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

- Je l'ai laissée aux bons soins de Genma puis je suis allé voir comment tu te débrouillais.

Le blond sourit allègrement, bombant le torse.

- Comme un chef !

Kakashi fit la moue.

- On peut dire.

Ils se turent.

Naruto sentait que son sensei n'avait pas envie de parler. Il semblait ne pas être d'excellente humeur. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi se réjouir ! Ils étaient de retour à Konoha, tous les soupçons de drogue s'étaient dissipés, et la foire continuait !

… Mais Sasuke.

Etait-ce lui, qui assombrissait tant le visage de Kakashi ? Est-ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout la mort de son élève ?

Naruto soupira : oui. Autant que lui-même, certainement. Voire plus : d'où venaient tous les discours du sensei sur « la cohésion de l'équipe sept » ? Sai avait remplacé une fois Sasuke mais il y avait alors l'espoir que celui-ci revînt. S'il venait à mourir…

Penser à autre chose.

Heureusement, Tsunade rentra à ce moment précis, ne laissant pas à Naruto l'occasion de se déprimer complètement.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention, et se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau tandis que Kakashi s'éloignait de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, pesta, en ouvrit un second, attrapa un dossier et le jeta sur la table.

- J'ai appris pour le procès. Je suis soulagée que vous soyez tous les deux acquittés.

Elle sourit nerveusement. De Kakashi et Naruto, personne ne sut comment interpréter cela. Elle poursuivit, l'air soudainement moins jovial :

- Alors, la mission ?

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Kakashi tenta de suivre les événements, elle le coupa dans son élan :

- Faites vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Naruto et le ninja-copieur s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Puis, une lumière vive s'anima dans les yeux du sensei.

- On a attrapé le type à l'origine des massacres.

Tsunade soupira.

- Genma me l'a dit. Mais les autres ? Vous les avez croisés ? Vous avez appris des choses sur eux ?

- Quels autres ?

- Kuso !

Naruto avait oublié ; il se chargea d'expliquer à Kakashi qui ne semblait pas en reste.

- Ce n'est pas un homme seul qui pillait les villages. La victime qu'on a ramenée pendant la mission d'avant nous avait dit qu'ils étaient une vingtaine.

- Une vingt…

Kakashi recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

- Tous comme ça ?

Tsunade le regarda fixement.

- C'était ma question. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez perdu Sasuke lors d'un combat contre un ninja isolé.

Naruto tiqua sur le terme employé, mais resta silencieux.

- Sans vous méfier d'autres qui auraient pu arriver ?

Kakashi réfléchit un instant. Il lui fallait encore accepter que vingt ninja puissent être aussi puissants que celui-là.

- Une équipe nous suivait. Ils auraient dû nous aider.

- Ils avaient eux-mêmes fort à faire.

- Que…

- Sinon, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Pas d'autres survivants ?

Naruto prit la parole.

- Non. Mais il y avait une maison dans laquelle il restait les habitants.

Ses yeux se baissèrent au sol.

- Enfin… Si on peut dire. Et c'était pas joli-joli.

- La maison voisine à celle où vous vous êtes installés ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Je le sais déjà. L'ANBU y était occupé pendant votre combat.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche.

- Que s'y est-il passé ?

- Vous le saurez si c'est nécessaire, je garde la plus grande discrétion sur cette affaire.

Elle se redressa, s'appuyant de ses mains sur la table.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre d'intéressant à me dire ?

Kakashi et Naruto se regardèrent.

- Concernant les techniques qu'il utilisait…

- On me les a déjà décrites.

Elle haussa un sourcil aussi interrogateur que dépité. Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Tsunade les accompagna à la sortie, quittant aussi les lieux, tout en murmurant pour elle-même :

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous envoyer là-bas.

Elle ferma la porte à clefs derrière elle. Les deux autres étaient restés à ses côtés. Elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en faisant demi-tour pour s'en aller, vu qu'ils étaient dans son chemin. Un mouvement impérieux de tête leur demanda de parler ou partir.

Naruto choisit la première option ; Kakashi lui faisait confiance.

- Et Sasuke ? Il va s'en tirer ?

Le visage de l'Hokage se crispa soudain à cette question, et elle répondit en se frayant un passage, les yeux au loin.

- Sasuke… Le reste ne dépend que de lui.

Autrement dit : il allait les quitter, mais Tsunade avait veillé à ce que les ninja ne le comprissent pas ainsi. C'était une manière plus douce de les préparer à la perte d'un élève, d'un camarade, un ami, un frère.

Presque un mensonge ; mais elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison.

Après qu'elle se fût éloignée, Naruto se tourna vers son sensei.

- Une équipe nous suivait ? Qui ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Tsunade-sama m'avait assuré qu'une équipe serait derrière nous, pour nous surveiller. J'avais osé espérer pouvoir compter sur eux en cas de pépin… Ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Mais qui c'était ? Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas envoyés seuls ?

- Je l'ignore. Il semble qu'elle n'avait pas une entière confiance en nous. Je pense qu'elle voulait nous prendre sur le fait, si nous venions à consommer de la drogue. Quant à qui c'était…

Il ressassa un bref instant tout ce qui avait été dit durant leur court entretien avec l'Hokage.

- Peut-être l'ANBU. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils me sont tout de suite tombés dessus quand on est rentrés de la mission.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas aidé, si c'est l'ANBU ? C'aurait été bien plus facile avec eux !

Le ninja-copieur hocha la tête, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage.

- Ils étaient occupés, tu l'as bien entendu.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent à ce moment Naruto perçut dans les inflexions railleuses de la voix de son sensei que celui-ci n'en croyait rien. Aurait-on voulu les tuer ?

Plus rien ne pouvait les étonner, à présent. Ils étaient blasés. Ils n'avaient plus l'énergie. Il fallait juste se reposer.

Ensuite, Naruto se dirigera vers l'hôpital. La réponse énigmatique de l'Hokage ne le satisfaisait pas. Il aspirait à plus de précisions sur la santé de son ami. Tout de même, ce n'est pas tous les jours que les gens meurent ! Il faut être attentif !

Naruto se morigéna pour cette réflexion acide qui vint lui tirer une grimace de dégoût.

Ce qu'il avait appris le troublait : durant la mission, une troupe de ninja avait suivi l'équipe sept. On ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Qu'avait-on à cacher ? Même Kakashi ignorait tout de cette équipe.

Certainement, il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux que Naruto n'entendît pas. L'Hokage ne taisait pas des mystères sans but. Mais elle-même devait bien se douter que ça ne faisait qu'exacerber la curiosité du blond ! Et avec tous les événements récents… Il ne savait plus à quel saint se fier. Peut-être que Kakashi partageait son angoisse. Quelqu'un devait bien leur avoir voulu du mal. Pour preuves : les affres de Sasuke, et de nouveau cette équipe fantôme. Quelqu'un avait drogué Sasuke pendant les deux missions ; ce devait être elle.

On avait voulu les tuer.

- Bonjour… Serait-il possible de rendre visite ?

- Certainement, monsieur. Qui voulez-vous voir ?

Un frisson parcouru l'infirmière.

- Uchiwa Sasuke… Il est probablement encore en opération.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard désolé à Naruto.

- En effet. Repassez dans…

« …quelques temps. »

Le blond soupira.

- D'accord. Pas de problème.

Evidemment que si, et son air apitoyé le disait bien. Il fit demi-tour, prêt à sortir ; mais on l'appela.

- Monsieur ! Vos bandages ne tiennent plus. Vous devriez vous soigner.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras. Effectivement, leur état n'était pas du plus joli. Il revint sur ses pas.

- C'est pas faux. Je peux aller où ?

L'infirmière sourit, contente d'avoir pu opérer sur l'humeur du jeune homme en face d'elle.

- Au bout du couloir, dans la salle d'attente. On devrait vous prendre dans…

Elle regarda son écran.

- … une bonne demi-heure. Il y a des bonbons pour s'occuper.

Naruto lui fit un sourire amusé : elle semblait bien le connaître, à vouloir lui occuper les papilles gustatives. Il se mit en chemin plus légèrement qu'il ne fût reparti quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il se stoppa net à l'angle du mur.

- Mais… Tout l'hôpital n'était pas réquisitionné pour Sasuke ?

L'infirmière pâlit et cela n'échappa pas à un Naruto inquiet.

- Si. Mais… Il n'y a plus besoin de tant de mesures maintenant. Le service est revenu à la normale.

Naruto fit la moue, guère convaincu, et s'en alla vers la salle d'attente. Au moins, on s'occuperait enfin complètement de ses bras ! C'est d'ailleurs en chemin qu'ils le firent souffrir à nouveau. Sans doute parce qu'il se remettait à y penser, ils en profitaient pour se manifester.

- Ite…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Sakura était sortie de Konoha. Elle était allée se promener dans les environs, cueillir quelques fruits déjà mûrs. Genma, toujours au poste de surveillance, l'avait laissé faire sans encombres. Pourtant, elle n'était pas inscrite dans ses cahiers : il devait, normalement, ne laisser sortir du village que ceux dont il avait reçu une autorisation spéciale. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la kunoichi.<p>

Il s'était seulement fié à son air détruit et à ses souvenirs de la veille. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule, se reprendre, et récupérer.

Il savait qu'elle était ninja-médecin, apprentie du moins. Sasuke Uchiwa était-il passé de l'autre côté ? Il n'osa pas lui demander.

Elle marcha une heure en ligne droite, dans le seul but de s'éloigner du village caché du feu. Puis, dans une clairière quelconque, s'assit sur une bûche. Elle se mit en boule, la tête entre les genoux, et pleura.

Tsanade-sama avait raison. Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Ils ne pourraient le sauver. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le ténébreux, à présent, sombrerait dans l'oubli. Ils ne pouvaient plus que s'occuper du bonheur de feu le ninja tourmenté, et faire en sorte qu'il ait, après sa mort, encore un souvenir heureux de sa présence sur terre. Ou pas trop triste… Il fallait limiter ses souffrances.

Arriver en soins palliatifs à cet âge-là…

Le clan Uchiwa était disparu. C'en était fini de la légende du sharingan, des Katon ahurissants, des bruns ténébreux aux yeux obsidienne. Leur sang s'en était allé. Il n'aura été qu'une turbulence dans le cours de l'humanité.

Et Sasuke n'aura jamais vécu son rêve : venger son clan. Toute sa vie n'aura été qu'amertume dans le seul et unique but que le sang des Uchiwa pût perdurer dans l'honneur. Combien de souffrances avait-il endurées pour venir à bout de ce rêve ? Plus qu'un rêve, c'était un credo, une philosophie, la passion enfiévrée qui animait ses mouvements. Ca expliquait pourquoi il était depuis toujours resté insensible aux charmes de quiconque ?

Naruto avait brisé l'étau criminel qui maintenait Sasuke dans le chemin de son destin, il l'avait libéré de ses desseins vengeurs. A quel prix ? Lui avait-il apporté quelque bonheur, ou satisfaction ?

Toute sa vie n'aura été qu'afflictions, brutalement terminées. Il fallait que cela cessât, au moins pour quelques heures, quelques jours. Au moins le temps que son corps mettrait avant de donner raison à son esprit ravagé par sa propre vie. Son existence avait été invivable, il fallait une mort apaisée.

Naruto devait venir à son chevet. Passer du temps avec Sasuke, même si celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, ne le voyait pas. Il fallait que Sasuke ne quittât pas ce monde seul, et qu'il sentît l'effluve du blond par-delà le trépassement. Il emporterait avec lui au moins l'exultation d'être aux côtés de son être aimé.

Il fallait qu'il ne fût pas seul à ce moment. Pour une fois… et pour toutes.

Mais Sakura ignorait comment annoncer cela à Naruto. Elle-même ne réalisait pas encore ce que signifiait la disparition du ninja. Alors lui ? Ils avaient vécu ensemble plus de choses que Sakura eût jamais pu en espérer ! Naruto avait tellement tendance à attirer les gens avec ses tentacules amicales, à les lier à lui malgré leur haine ou inimité ! Il forçait les personnalités pour les attacher d'autant mieux, et forgeait avec n'importe qui des souvenirs inoubliables. Et il avait toujours cette passion de vivre parmi les autres, tous heureux.

Il avait réussi à unir les inconciliables Naruto et Sasuke sous la même amitié, et même à faire naître chez le glaçon des sentiments que tout autre eût pensé inenvisageables pour lui. Mais le blond ne s'était pas posé tant de question. Peut-être faisait-il bien, tout de même, de ne pas trop réfléchir avant de parler. Il se laissait vivre et ne mentait à personne. Ou plutôt, la réalité charmée par ses paroles se déformait à son gré.

Il avait vécu tant de choses avec Sasuke – et pour ! – qu'apprendre sa disparition serait une épreuve comme il n'en avait jamais rencontrée. Et il incombait à Sakura de la lui infliger, pour le bien ultime de l'Uchiwa.

Elle soupira et se releva, en proie à une détermination vacillante et au bord des larmes. N'avait-elle elle-même jamais aimé ce ninja au cœur de cendre ? Ne s'était-elle éprise de ce type qui avait fuit Konoha pour le démon serpent, puis était revenu sans commentaires ? Ne s'était-elle pas battue aux côtés de Naruto pour le ramener au village, certes avec moins de verve, mais tout autant d'espoirs ?

Elle regagna Konoha si absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Même les ruisseaux asséchés de larmes semblaient invisibles tant son visage était préoccupé. En passant les portes du village, elle n'entendit d'ailleurs pas Genma la saluer, content de la voir remise.

Il semblait que la ninja-médecin avait trouvé une solution. Accaparée à l'invention de quelque opération guérisseuse, elle devait avoir repris espoir en Sasuke et elle revenait le soigner.

L'éclat intelligent dans les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses faisait penser que tant qu'elle serait là, personne ne mourrait. Tsunade-sama même ne reconnaissait-elle pas l'incroyable talent de cette petite ?

Evidemment, Genma ignorait tout de ses tracas et ne pouvait que se perdre en supputations. Mais la volonté du feu était dans cet être aux cheveux roses, et ça, c'était le plus important.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Coups de gueule ?<p>

Bon, j'ai fait trainer les choses, encore une fois... Mais bon, si vous me lisez jusqu'ici, vous êtes habitués ! En tout cas, une petit review pourrait me le faire savoir, don't you think ?


	39. Les nuits portent conseils

Réponse à vos reviews éclairées : 

_**cisou**__ : Ah ouais… violent. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'attendais pas à ça !_

_Bon, d'abord, je voudrais te remercier pour ta franchise, c'est grâce à des commentaires comme ça que je pourrai rendre mon histoire (plus) intéressante. Donc pas de problème, c'est clair que c'est pas facile à digérer (j'avais pas tant l'impression que ça de faire traîner les choses moi… enfin quand même un peu), mais ce qui ne tue pas ne rend-il pas meilleur ?_

_Voilà, alors je vais faire un petit effort pour abréger le hors-sujet. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'ai supprimé près de 4000 mots dans la suite (donc un chapitre)(juste pour toi, mais tu as tout à fait raison) : donc si ma fic est dure à comprendre, si c'est décousu, dites-le moi et je vous expliquerai. J'essaye de veiller à que tout reste cohérent mais c'est pas facile ! et je laisse aussi quelques passages qui peuvent sembler hors-sujet mais auxquels je suis attaché, ou qui mènent quelque part (même si c'est pas clair _à priori_)._

_Et encore une fois, merci ! (même si c'est la première fois que je l'écris… ça change rien)._

_**LittleBlackAngelx**__**3 **__: Après une grosse heure de grosses réflexions sur ce qu'a dit cisou, voilà qui change la donne ;) J'étais assez paumé et c'est bien qu'une semaine se soit écoulée depuis vos commentaires jusque maintenant où je poste le chapitre. Enfin, voyons. _

_Alors… Désolé pour ton Naru-chan… pô fait exprès. Bein comme tu l'as compris, Sasuke est dans ses petits souliers parce que c'est à Naruto qu'il parle et ça le met… hum… plutôt mal à l'aise. Et Naruto qui veut s'éclater, ça l'enrage plus qu'autre chose, mais il est trop gentil le Sasuke pour le lui dire (presque pas OOC, en effet)._

_C'est vrai que ça colle pas des masses, mais je fais mon petit possible en respectant (dans les graaaaaandes lignes) mon scénario. Alors pour la suite prochaine, je suis pas tout à fait sûr que ça s'améliore, mais je ferai un plus gros effort pour la suite lointaine._

_Désolé pour les entrailles, mais comme tu dis c'est mon keaf. J'avais encore rien mis de vraiment crade depuis le début donc j'étais en manque… (heinhein… rire sadique)_

_En effet, j'ai clôturé le chapitre sur la drogue, et on revient normalement dans le sujet qui vous intéresse. Enfin pas tout à fait non plus, mais ça amène la suite, donc voilà. Mais je vais voir si je peux pas recouper certains trucs quand même. Et abréger pour ce que je n'ai pas encore écrit._

_Bein… pourquoi pas, ça te dérange la mort de Sasuke ? Ca te plaît pas ? (*gniârk gniârk*) Il va falloir lire la suite, ça c'est bête alors ;)_

_PS : pas obligé d'être inscrit normalement, il suffit faire ce que te demandes le cadre en dessous du chapitre._

**Et pour la suite de l'histoire : voici !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 39 : Les nuits portent conseils<span>

Lee ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui lui avait appris Naruto à propos de son père l'en empêchait. Il avait passé la journée à maudire le sort qui avait pu transformer un homme aussi grand que lui en dealer affamé de sexe. Il avait pu lui apprendre tant de choses, durant sa petite enfance ! Mais elle semblait passée. Sans doute était-ce cela, l'adolescence : devoir subir les crises de ses parents. Et il lui semblait impossible de ramener son père sur le droit chemin. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

Pourtant, Lee n'avait jamais entendu que son père eût une vie difficile qui expliquât son inconduite. Il semblait que la quarantaine suffisait, seule, pour altérer les hommes.

Sa mère avait remarqué son trouble, durant le repas. La voici qui vint gratter à la porte de sa chambre, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Il se leva, en boxer, et vint lui ouvrir. Il alluma au passage une petite lampe qui lui permit de ne pas se cogner le petit orteil contre un meuble.

Sa mère entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte coulissante derrière elle, et s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Il l'imita en silence, attendant qu'elle ouvrît la bouche. Elle se décida après un moment, posant des yeux protecteurs sur Lee.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation mais ne dit rien. Sa mère entoura son cou d'un bras protecteur.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Pas de réaction. Elle soupira, inquiète.

- Mama-chan…

Elle resserra la tête de son fils dans son cou, le tordant en deux puisqu'il était plus grand qu'elle depuis quelques années déjà. Il n'ajouta rien ; elle passa alors en revue tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et qui pouvait le triturer.

- C'est à cause de ton ami, c'est ça ? Sasuke ?

Elle continua, plus faiblement :

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non…

Il secoua la tête, ce que lui avait dit Naruto sur leur mission lui revenait en mémoire.

- Si… Enfin on s'est pas disputé.

Elle le laissa poursuivre, gardant le silence.

- D'après Naruto, il est à l'hôpital. Il va peut-être…

Il ne sut terminer sa phrase ; sa mère lui caressa maternellement les cheveux, triste pour lui d'apprendre qu'un ami frais risquait de disparaître d'ici peu. Mais il avait nié. Il avait autre chose en tête. Elle laissa un peu de temps s'écouler pour lui laisser l'occasion de se remettre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas d'autre ?

- Hm.

Elle lui prit une main, l'air de lui dire qu'elle ne la rendrait pas tant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Alors ?

Il soupira, et, se défaisant de l'étreinte de sa mère, la regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est à cause de Papa.

Elle s'en était doutée aussi : c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour son père disparu.

- Tu voudrais qu'il revienne ?

- …

Elle lança un regard interrogateur, sourcils levés.

- Il reviendra pas.

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise, mais se retint de lui demander de poursuivre. C'était lui qui parlait. Il s'expliquerait bien tout seul.

- Il est en prison.

Elle ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, intriguant Lee.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

Il revint se lover dans le cou de sa mère.

- Naruto. Papa prenait de la drogue. Et il a essayé de le violer.

Il sentit un léger mouvement de tête au-dessus de la sienne. Sa mère n'ajouta rien. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et quitta la pièce sous le regard indéchiffrable du fiston. Il retourna alors se coucher, peut-être un peu plus léger qu'avant.

* * *

><p><em>Un corps inerte retomba au sol dans un cri de douleur. Puis, un autre, accompagné d'un grognement insatisfait. <em>

_ Le sang coulait. Les draps s'en épanchaient. _

_ Un troisième les rejoignit, inanimé. Un tressaillement parcouru son épaule jusqu'à la main. Son visage était celui d'un homme._

_ Un quatrième vint à la suite. Ce n'était pas suffisant._

_ Alors, un cinquième. L'homme était jeune._

_ Un sixième s'écroula._

_ Respirait encore_

* * *

><p>Malgré les appels incessants du sommeil, celui-ci ne venait toujours pas. Lee s'était retourné de nombreuses fois dans son lit, sans succès. Toujours, le même inconfort venait troubler son repos. Un petit pois était logé devant son omoplate gauche. Et l'empêchait de dormir tant que Lee ne l'ôtait pas.<p>

Il se leva en maugréant. Sa mère l'avait bien allégé, et lui parler avait été agréable ; mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Lee avait une mauvaise humeur à consommer, et elle ne s'en irait pas toute seule.

Allumant la lampe de chevet, il chercha une tunique propre et l'enfila en regardant à l'extérieur. La nuit était sombre, et il distinguait plus difficilement les arbres que son propre reflet dans la vitre. L'obscurité rajouterait un peu de piment.

Il allait s'entraîner. Pas dans le but de progresser, non, pas seulement en tout cas : il voulait s'épuiser et se changer les idées. Travailleur comme il l'était, l'entraînement lui semblait être la meilleure source de fatigue disponible à Konoha. Avec l'alcool…

Par contre, la nuit noire l'ennuyait. Il ne pourrait se donner à fond de peur de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller les gens assoupis. Mais bon, il y avait quand même de quoi faire ! N'était-ce une contrainte supplémentaire à respecter ? Lee n'était-il pas un incorrigible motivé ?

Il éteignit la lampe, sortit de sa chambre et descendit sans prêter attention à la lumière allumée dans la chambre de sa mère. Ca lui arrivait parfois, quand…

Ca lui arrivait parfois.

Il passa par la cuisine et attrapa une miche de pain sec qui traînait sur une planche. S'il en avait pour longtemps, il serait certainement content d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Et pour boire, soit la rosée, ou un ruisseau alentours. Il y avait toujours de quoi se satisfaire dans la nature. Mais pas pour manger. Si. On s'en fout.

Il sortit de la maison tel un voleur à pas de velours, en s'appliquant pour ne pas claquer la porte d'entrée. Et il s'enfuit dans la nuit noire, à la lumière blafarde des lampes au-dessus de sa tête basse, vers un terrain d'entraînement.

Il se retint de courir par-dessus les toits. Les dormeurs risquaient de mal le prendre.

Arrivé au terrain d'entraînement, il s'arrêta devant les grilles. Il y avait quelqu'un.

Lee avait envie d'être seul. Mais bon, quitte à s'entraîner, il progresserait certainement mieux avec un adversaire. Il s'avança alors, ouvrit le portail, et s'avança de quelques pas sur le terrain. Il s'arrêta prudemment quelques mètres plus loin, ne voulant pas déranger la personne qui s'escrimait dans le vide. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Hum hum…

Pas de réaction. Lee haussa le ton, son vocabulaire s'enrichit.

- Excusez-moi.

Alors, la personne s'arrêta enfin, le souffle court. Elle fit quelques pas lourdauds en direction de Lee, mais abandonna cette entreprise pour mieux récupérer.

C'était Sasuke.

- Ah ! Sasuke ! Ca va ? J'ai entendu que tu étais à l'hôpital.

Lee s'approcha tout en poursuivant :

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? Pour s'entraîner à deux ? Enfin… Je suppose que tu es fatigué, mais pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke leva la tête. On pouvait deviner ses joues rougies à la lueur des réverbères.

On pouvait surtout deviner que ce n'était pas Sasuke.

- Oh, excusez-moi… Je vous ai pris pour un ami. Mais… Ca ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit !

Un regard courroucé lui répondit.

- Je préfère rester seul.

- Vous…

Des yeux chargés d'éclairs vinrent frapper Lee.

- D'accord, je vous laisse.

Le fauve de jade soupira en tournant les talons. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce soit Sasuke ? Naruto lui avait assuré que celui-ci était à l'hôpital pour un certain temps. Il était impossible que l'Uchiwa en soit sorti si vite. Et Naruto ne pouvait pas s'être trompé : n'était-ce pas avec lui que le ténébreux était parti en mission ?

Il marchait vers un autre terrain d'entraînement quand une voix l'appela. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le côté pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Oui ?

La personne pressa le pas ; c'était Sakura.

- Ah ! Sakura-san !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

Elle lui jeta un regard triste.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de trucs dans ma tête.

Elle lui retourna la question.

- Moi aussi. Je cherche un terrain d'entraînement qui est libre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Bein…

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux. Alors, il repensa à sa discussion avec sa mère :

- Je m'inquiète pour Sasuke. Naruto m'a dit qu'il était à l'hôpital et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sakura s'était littéralement effondrée sous ses yeux : sa tête était retombée dans ses épaules basses, et ses poumons s'étaient soudainement vidés de leur air dans un gémissement ténu.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne dit rien.

- D'après Naruto, il en a pour longtemps.

Elle saisit cette occasion.

- Oui. C'est ça. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je ne dors pas.

Il ne savait pas combien il avait raison : en effet, Sasuke allait y rester longtemps. Et, bien qu'il allait en repartir sous peu, il ne reviendrait jamais vraiment…

Sakura ne voulait pas l'annoncer à Lee. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle le dirait à Naruto pour le bien de l'Uchiwa, mais elle ne voulait pas se torturer les humeurs plus tôt. Ni après. Lee apprendrait dans la foulée de l'enterrement. En tout cas, pas par Sakura.

Une larme lui coula ; Lee entreprit de serrer Sakura contre elle pour la rassurer. Elle le repoussa.

- Sinon… Je dois parler à Naruto. Tu sais où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Bein chez lui, non ? Dans son lit !

La kunoichi soupira dans une expiration tressautante.

- Pas maintenant… Demain.

- Euh…

Lee se gratta la nuque tout en réfléchissant. Mais rapidement, l'assurance lui vint et il fit un sourire éclatant à Sakura :

- Tu pourras le trouver à la foire. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est là qu'il va passer son temps maintenant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain et après vingt minutes de recherches, Sakura trouva enfin Naruto dans cette maudite foire. Lee avait raison. C'était bien que Sakura fût tombée sur lui durant la nuit, ça lui avait évité de perdre pas mal de temps.<p>

Elle le trouva affairé à attendre dans une file vers une maison hantée. Vu la longueur de celle-ci, ce devait être l'attraction la plus prisée de toute la foire ; Naruto devait y être depuis longtemps. Il semblait d'ailleurs s'ennuyer fermement.

Quand il apprendra ce que Sakura allait lui dire…

La kunoichi s'approcha du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule, sous le regard réprobateur des gens derrière eux qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle leur prît la place. Elle leur lança un bref coup d'oeil embarrassé avant de le retourner sur Naruto.

- Sakura-chan ! Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, l'air sombre. Autant ne rien cacher à Naruto, qu'il ait le temps de se plonger dans l'ambiance. Il fit des yeux ronds en constatant le triste visage de Sakura ; il les reporta vers le guichetier en échangeant avec lui un regard dépité. Puis celui-ci revint vers Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis elle soupira, la tête basse.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Naruto grogna.

- C'est pas possible… On est à la foire ! Tout doit bien se passer, ici ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas, qu'on passe à autre chose ?

Sakura plongea ses yeux dans les mares ensoleillées de son ami. Il retint le sien de dévier, et put voir par la même occasion que de lourds cernes auréolaient ses yeux bridés par la fatigue.

Il laissa son visage retomber à ses pieds.

- T'as mal dormi ?

La rose pouffa amèrement.

- J'ai _pas_ dormi.

Le blond secoua la tête et regarda en direction de l'homme au guichet ; leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas et Naruto ramena le sien à Sakura.

- Pourquoi ?

Il leva aussitôt une main :

- Non, ne dis rien. Je te paie un tour dans cette maison et après, t'auras tout oublié. C'est tellement affreux, les trucs là-dedans, t'en feras des cauchemars toute ta vie.

- BAKA ! C'EST AFFREUX CE QUE JE VEUX TE DIRE ! J'en faisais déjà des cauchemars avant !

Le blond recula d'un pas sous la déflagration de colère, craignant pour sa vie. Son regard croisa les lentilles blanches du guichetier, puis de quelques autres personnes dans la foule qui se tournaient pour voir qui criait soudain. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas à la foire pour s'engueuler !

Il voudrait bien dire « Raison de plus », mais son instinct le retint. Il risquait gros. Au lieu de ça, un mot faible sortit de sa gorge :

- Sakura-chan…

- …

Elle détourna la tête.

- Désolée. Je suis… à cran ces derniers temps. Tu peux comprendre.

- Mais non, tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué !

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil ; le regard courroucé qui suivit le lui fit regretter.

Sakura se reprit, adoptant par la même occasion un air sérieux. Naruto se pencha vers elle.

- C'est grave. Arr…

Elle hésita un instant puis termina sa phrase.

- Arrête de rire.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Il n'était pas suicidaire et voyait bien qu'un coup de poing risquait de voler pour une broutille. Il fusilla du regard deux personnes dans le dos de Sakura qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux depuis qu'elle avait hurlé, puis le reporta sur son amie.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on en parle pas ici. Dans un endroit…

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, ses yeux s'embuèrent dans le même moment sous le regard effaré du blond. Une larme coula avant qu'elle ne pût continuer :

- … plus tranquille.

Elle pleurait, sans que Naruto ne sût pourquoi, sans qu'ils ne se fussent disputés, sans que rien de méchant n'eût été dit. Elle qui avait toujours ravalé sa fierté, plus que Hinata, plus que Lee, plus que Tenten ou même Kiba. Elle était à cran : Naruto comprit l'ampleur de cette petite phrase. Elle ne rigolait pas.

Mais lui non plus.

- Non… Ca fait une heure que je fais la file ici… Je peux pas abandonner.

Elle renifla. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Tu comprends… La foire, c'est tellement rare, je dois en profiter à fond. Je peux pas laisser tomber une heure si chiante et dire que ça a servi à rien !

Il soupira, l'air profondément désolé, contrarié, torturé par deux feux qui l'appelaient au loin. Dilemme.

- Désolé… Mais ça change rien, finalement ! On est bien ici aussi !

Il ne put se retenir de sourire, soudain aux anges.

- Je te paierai une place, comme ça tu oublieras tout après que tu m'aies raconté ton truc. Je suis pas riche mais bon…

Il grimaça à la fois en pensant à son portefeuille et en voyant le visage laminé de Sakura.

- Narutoo…

Elle se jeta soudain dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces en lui extirpant un hoquet de surprise et douleur mélangées. Naruto sentit des regards intrigués peser sur lui ; il en croisa quelques-uns. Il s'attarda sur celui du guichetier qui semblait exprimer quelque chose en plus… Comme une tristesse infinie.

Il baissa sa tête pour avoir sa bouche contre l'oreille de Sakura, et la serra dans ses bras masculins. Après quelques secondes, la kunoichi leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- C'est Sasuke-kun…

Naruto se crispa, pinçant entre ses doigts les vêtements de Sakura. Celle-ci termina sa phrase dans un souffle avant de se laisser pleurer complètement, sans retenue, et d'enfouir ses sanglots insoutenables dans le cou inerte de Naruto.

- Il va mourir.

Seule sa voix libérée de toute contrainte sociale semblait s'élever autour du jeune couple ; les gens autours d'eux observèrent une minute de silence sans concertation. Quelque chose se jouait là dont ils ignoraient les moindres rouages…

Quelque chose de terrible s'était passé…

Naruto n'allait pas me contredire.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient fini par défaire leur étreinte, gêné eux-mêmes de cette proximité soudaine. Ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude.<p>

Le regard de Naruto était d'un vide effrayant. Son visage, inexpressif. Son corps, pantois.

Il n'était plus animé que par les tressautements de ses lèvres qu'il ne parvenait pas à bien contrôler. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne clignait plus des yeux. Ses sourcils semblaient irrésistiblement attirés au sol, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans ses yeux asphyxiés.

Sa lèvre inférieure se décrocha de sa sœur, et esquissa quelques mouvements.

- Je m'en doutais…

Il porta son regard sur Sakura, qui le fixait intensément.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai pu être soigné hier.

Silence.

- Les médecins ne s'occupaient plus de lui.

Il hocha doucement la tête, pas encore tout à fait présent.

- Et que je pouvais pas aller lui rendre visite.

Sakura attrapa l'un des coudes de Naruto et le serra dans sa main : ils pleurèrent ensemble, sans un mot.

- Je voulais te demander d'aller le voir. Vu ce que tu es pour lui…

Le blond grimaça, le visage éploré trahissant les émotions qu'il ne pensait pas à cacher.

- Je voulais que tu sois là quand il mourra.

Des larmes, les premières, s'échappèrent de ses yeux éteints. Sakura le regarda encore quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna en silence. Naruto ne réagit pas. Elle partit sans qu'il ne bougeât. Il continuait de fixer ce caillou, à quelques mètres de lui.

Puis la caillou devint rocher. Les larmes embuèrent sa vue et les formes disparurent du champ de sa vision. Les sons n'étaient plus. Sa conscience n'était plus ; un nuage sous ses cheveux luisait encore d'une intelligence périclitant sous les coups de butoir de son cœur émoussé.

Sans un mouvement, il pleurait.

Sa vue n'était plus. Les sons n'étaient plus. Sa conscience n'était plus. Plus rien n'était : _Sasuke_ n'était plus.

Ses mouvements étaient mécaniques. Ses pieds avançaient, seuls. Il était ailleurs et ses jambes ne lui appartenaient plus.

- Monsieur ? Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Une gifle le ramena au monde présent. Ses yeux injectés de larmes se posèrent sur le violent : c'était le guichetier.

Sans qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient conduit au guichet. Le type l'avait attendu un certain temps, pas trop quand même parce qu'il y avait de la file, quêtant un signe de vie. N'ayant pas de temps à faire perdre aux clients, il s'était forcé à lui adresser la parole. S'inquiéter pour lui.

Naruto le fixa un moment, la tête oscillant de gauche à plus loin, retenue seulement pas les os emboîtés sur lesquelles elle était posée. Les lèvres flasques auraient laissé un filet de bave s'échapper si toute l'eau de son corps ne s'était pas évacuée par ses yeux turgescents.

Il sursauta soudain, secoua la tête vigoureusement.

- Euh… Non, rien, merci.

Son regard se posa dans le vague six ou sept secondes encore, puis il adressa un coup d'œil ahuri au guichetier, qui le suivit du regard lorsque le blond s'en alla gauchement.

Naruto entreprit de retourner chez lui.

Après dix mètres, il se ravisa, fit demi-tour et s'assit sur le banc en face de la maison hantée.

* * *

><p>« Ca devait bien arriver. Je les avais prévenu. Il ne faut pas toujours courir. Qu'ils prennent le temps.<p>

Ils sont pitoyables. Le destin n'a pas fait son œuvre qu'ils cherchent déjà à le contrecarrer. Ils devraient s'arrêter et respirer un coup.

Tiens… c'est ce qu'il fait.

Non : regardez-le bien.

Il bout. Il soubresaute. Il vit tellement vite qu'il n'est pas dans le même monde. Mais qu'y gagne-t-il ? Il ne parviendra qu'à s'épuiser.

Il tient à peine debout. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il assis ? Alors qu'il suffisait d'attendre.

Il consomme sa vie pour l'empêcher de finir un jour. Il ne voit pas que ça ne mène à rien.

Pitoyable. Il l'apprendra. Il a encore du temps devant lui.

Sauf s'il l'absorbe dans ses remous impétueux. C'est un passage plus qu'une personne. Il s'épuisera.

Viendra alors le calme à la tempête, et tous se demanderont pourquoi.

Qu'ils cessent donc ! Ils mourront avant l'heure…

Précisément. »

* * *

><p>Naruto s'était assis sur le banc, avait levé ses jambes et, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, avait fermé les yeux. Son corps entier tremblait, entraînant les planches les plus abîmées dans sa valse infernale.<p>

- Sasuke…

Sa voix partit dans les aigus sans qu'il ne pût rien y faire ; il s'en moquait totalement.

Comment était-ce possible… L'Uchiwa qui avait survécu au massacre de son clan, qui avait vaincu Orochimaru, mort ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Naruto s'était tant battu pour lui ! Il avait tant espéré, rêvé même son retour des planques du serpent ! Plusieurs de ses amis avaient même frôlé la mort, plusieurs fois, pour les caprices du blond !

Et voilà, en guise de remerciement, Sasuke mourait. Quel égoïsme !

Mais surtout, quel était ce ninja qui avait pu venir à bout de lui ? Le ténébreux était l'un des plus puissants ninja de Konoha, sinon le plus puissant. Naruto lui-même n'était pas de la dernière pluie, grâce aux entraînements intensifs d'Ero-sennin, à Kyuubi et au mode ermite.

Et ce ninja les avait vaincu. Calme ; souriant. Il était venu à bout de Naruto avec un poing dans le ventre ; il avait abattu Sasuke sans plus de difficultés. C'était un monstre. Il n'était pas humain. Et il y avait vingt personnes comme lui ! Une troupe entière de ninja inhumains !

Non… Ce n'était pas possible.

L'idée qui germa dans sa tête la redressa également, et lui ouvrit deux fois les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de voir combien les choses avaient changé depuis qu'il s'était installé là. Ce devait faire un certain moment qu'il était assis. Il n'avait rien remarqué, pas même senti le passage des minutes, une à une, effleurer son estomac.

Il faut dire qu'avec la boule qui le clouait au sol, il ne pouvait rien avaler. Même respirer était pénible tant il était comprimé.

Ses yeux hagards croisèrent ceux de la vendeuse de tortillas. Elle lui fit un sourire. C'était une jolie fille, naturelle, spitante. Naruto referma les yeux et rentra sa tête dans ses genoux.

Ces gens n'étaient pas vingt : ils n'étaient qu'un. Ou alors, ce ninja qu'ils avaient fini par vaincre était vingt. Voilà pourquoi il était si puissant ! Voilà pourquoi il avait pu endurer les coups sans broncher ! Voilà d'où lui venaient sa force et sa technique de dédoublement dans l'air ! Tout s'expliquait.

- Yosh ! C'est pour ça ! On les a tous eu !

Les jambes de Naruto se jetèrent à terre, ses bras se levèrent victorieusement tandis que son dos se déroulait pour qu'il ait la tête haute.

Plus jamais de telles missions n'auraient lieu. C'en était fini des massacres gratuits, des tas de morts dans des villages paisibles. Des couples massacrés dans les chambres. Il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Plus aucun ninja ne devrait y laisser sa vie.

L'humeur de Naruto retomba d'un coup ; ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son regard, gaiement posé sur la vendeuse, la quitta en soupirant.

Sasuke y avait laissé sa vie. Par sa faute, et celle de Naruto. Ils s'étaient lancés sans réfléchir dans un combat perdu d'avance, deux contre vingt. Alors qu'en se contentant de récupérer des éléments, en enquêtant gentiment comme il leur était demandé, ils auraient fini par comprendre. Une équipe adaptée aurait été envoyée, les bandits massacrés à leur tour pour payer la mort des villageois. Peut-être le massacre d'un autre bourg eût-il alors été nécessaire pour que Konoha comprît le subterfuge ; quelques morts en plus, tout un village ; mais Sasuke serait en vie.

C'était ça, la vie de ninja. Mourir. Naruto était voué à ça. Sasuke était mort parce qu'il était né. Pour le pays du Feu. Et tant pis pour Naruto, Sakura, ses amis. Ils n'avaient qu'à se sacrifier pour les autres.

Une main soudain se posa dans son dos. Le blond sursauta en se tournant vivement vers la personne, l'aspergeant au passage de quelques larmes amères. Un vieil homme s'était assis à côté de lui, s'en qu'il s'en fût aperçu.

Il parlait si faiblement que Naruto dut s'approcher de lui pour le comprendre. Sa voix était usée par les ravages du temps.

- Tout ira mieux.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

Il fixait le blond avec une air indéchiffrable.

- Les rides l'ont dit.

Naruto s'appuya contre le dossier du banc, qui se courba sous son poids. Il s'essuya les yeux.

- Mon meilleur ami…

- Je sais.

Un gémissement ténu s'échappa de la gorge embuée du blond, dans laquelle les cordes vocales peinaient à s'agiter. Elles ne parvenaient qu'à produire quelques notes erratiques, aigues, vacillantes.

- … est mort.

- Laisse le vivre.

- Il est mort !

Il ne répondit qu'après une dizaine de secondes amorphes.

- Le temps passe, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Il aura toujours raison. Il ne faut pas le brusquer.

Le jichuuriki fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi le temps ? Ca ne veut rien dire !

Il secoua la tête.

- Tes lunettes sont sales. Ce que tu vois floue tes yeux. Et tu ne comprends rien.  
>Naruto haussa le ton.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Les gens viennent et partent, pas les souvenirs.

Il ajouta après un silence :

- Les souvenirs des gens restent. Les souvenirs sont des gens. Les gens restent.

- Vous voulez dire quoi ? Qu'on l'oubliera jamais ?

Il ne dit rien.

- Tant qu'on pense à lui, il vivra ? C'est ça ?

Son silence tenait bon.

- Alors il mourra pas vraiment ?

L'homme ne répondit toujours pas, malgré le regard insistant de Naruto, dont les larmes revenaient à présent.

Sans rien dire, l'homme se leva. Difficilement. L'âge lui était passé dessus de tout son poids, et il souffrait.

- EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS ! DITES-MOI ! On peut le faire vivre en pensant toujours à lui ? C'est une technique secrète ? Vous êtes ninja ?

Les yeux onyx encrassés de l'homme pourfendirent les océans du blond.

- Laisse le destin faire. Les choses seront toutes seules ce qu'elles doivent être.

Il tourna le dos à Naruto et esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner. Naruto se leva, prêt à le rattraper.

- MAIS QUOI ! JE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUE VOUS DITES !

- Prends le temps.

L'homme se retourna et releva la capuche qui masquait son front. De lourdes cicatrices, usées par les années, apparurent au regard étonné de Naruto.

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

Les rouvrit.

L'onyx était devenu rouge, et trois virgules obscures s'inscrivaient sur les contours d'un cercle d'obsidienne.

Il referma les yeux et se retourna : il partit lentement.

Naruto était figé.

- S… Sasuke ?

L'homme ne dit rien.

Après quelques petits pas, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Donc, Naruto est au courant pour Sasuke, maintenant. Ca a pas l'air de le rendre joyeux, ce brave homme… <em>

_Pour la suite et dès maintenant, vu que j'ai coupé certains passages, dites-moi si quelque chose vous semble louche ou si vous n'avez pas compris !_

_Et sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ! Sans oublier, peut-être, pourquoi pas, l'une ou l'autre review...  
><em>


	40. Il y a toujours de l'espoir

_**Cisou : **Bein... J'ai pas tant de mérite que ça d'avoir tout supprimé. C'est juste que j'ai enlevé ce qui était complètement hors sujet, des paragraphes entiers qui ne servaient à rien. Et je ne m'en suis vraiment rendu compte que grâce à toi, merci ! Et un grand merci aussi pour tes encouragements et de continuer à me lire. _

_Mais trêve de bavardages, on va me reprocher de m'écarter du sujet...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 : Il y a toujours de l'espoir<p>

Après cette rencontre avec un homme étrange, Naruto était retourné chez lui et s'était couché dans son lit. Il s'était encore arrêté près d'une heure, à contempler un plafond invisible et dénombrer les imperfections que cela entraînait.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est ce qui était encore à venir.

Il savait qu'il ne réalisait pas encore bien ce qu'avait dit Sakura. Il se sentait bête, il n'en mesurait pas l'étendue. C'était toujours comme ça. C'était pareil chez les autres, on lui avait dit.

Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est ce qui adviendrait lorsqu'il comprendrait vraiment. Il était déjà abattu. Misérable, dans son lit, à pleurer et gémir plus que ses chattes affamées. A se tordre de douleur et se rouler en boule dans son lit, mélangeant dans le mouvement ses chaussures et son oreiller, les vêtements sales et ses draps.

Mais après… Il avait peur de ne pas le supporter. Il avait peur de la souffrance qui l'accablerait. Il avait peur de se suicider ou de rechercher à tout prix la vengeance comme…

Sasuke.

Il avait peur aussi de finir comme son ami, assoiffé par un macabre désir, agrémenté seulement d'un amour impossible qui viendrait ponctuer sa vie de chagrin. Il vivrait pour la mort de son ami, mû par un amour qu'il ne pourrait vivre. Et ça, il en avait peur.

Il avait peur de se suicider, aussi, de s'empêcher lui-même de devenir un jour Hokage.

…

Sasuke avait-il fait exprès de se laisser mourir ? Avait-il prévu que le ninja le tuât ? Avait-il sauté sur cette occasion d'être délivré ?

Il se tordit encore une fois de douleur dans un gémissement qui lui vida ses poumons et lui extirpa les dernières larmes de son corps.

Sasuke…

* * *

><p>Naruto prit une douche puis se rendit à l'hôpital. Il allait faire ce que Sakura lui avait demandé : veiller Sasuke. Elle avait raison.<p>

La permission lui fut accordée. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ses mouvements n'étaient qu'automatiques, si bien qu'il oublia dans quelle chambre il devait se rendre dans la cage d'escaliers.

Tant pis. Il ferait chaque porte du couloir, de l'hôpital s'il le fallait.

Il en ouvrit une c'était la bonne.

Une odeur nauséabonde surgit dans les narines de Naruto. Il resta de marbre, accaparé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Des taches de sang, partout dans la pièce, parfois encore liquide. Le bordeaux et le rouge vif se côtoyaient pour former une décoration mortuaire digne des plus grands romans d'horreur.

Les rideaux étaient tirés de sorte que la lumière du jour ne vînt pas effleurer la peau pâle de Sasuke. Allongé dans le lit, sur le dos, noble. Pâle comme un…

Baka.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le dos de Naruto. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce, tâchant de ne pas marcher dans les flaques de sang, et ferma la porte. Il examina encore la pièce.

Les draps dans le lit étaient froissés. On eût dit que quelqu'un avait sauté dedans ou qu'un combat y avait lieu. Peut-être ; mais alors, c'était le combat contre la mort de Sasuke, et il était perdu.

C'était une chambre simple. Il n'y avait en fait qu'un lit, une table de chevet incrustée dans le mur et qui se prolongeait jusqu'à la porte, comme dans les théâtres et, dans le coin, une petite pièce cachée par une porte. Peut-être était-ce une toilette. Il n'y avait pas de chaise.

Sur la table de chevet, un livre ouvert, dont la présence ne s'expliquait que par l'oubli potentiel d'un élève en stage. Sur le sol, une paire de chaussettes imbibées de sang, et une pantoufle pointait le nez, masquée par les cascades de draps mal bordés. L'autre devait être sous le lit…

A s'attarder encore sur la pièce, Naruto trouva la sœur sur l'appui de fenêtre : elle courbait la tenture d'une étrange façon.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et examina son visage. Torturé. Inerte. Vide de toute expression. L'on pouvait pourtant y lire les péripéties de ce jeune corps, inscrites comme dans la forme du crâne sur lequel était posée une peau de soie légère.

Quelques reflets indiquaient la présence de transpiration sur son front et ses pommettes. Comme s'il avait pu faire du sport dans sa condition…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sans prévenir. Naruto ne sourcilla pas. C'était attendu.

Il se contenta, au bout d'un moment, de lever un bras pour pauser sa main sur la joue de l'Uchiwa.

Il était froid. Glacial.

Naruto fit de grands yeux ronds et baissa aussitôt son regard sur la poitrine de Sasuke. Pour qu'il soit si froid que cela, il fallait qu'il fût…

- Sasuke !

Il était arrivé trop tard. Sakura lui avait demandé d'être là à ce moment... Il avait trop traîné.

Son meilleur ami. Seul. Abandonné. Il était mort comme il avait vécu. Personne ne l'avait veillé à ses dernières heures. Le destin qui avait boudé sa vie ne lui avait accordé le moindre répit.

Il était mort, seul, oublié, dans une chambre exiguë et maculée. Il avait affronté la mort sans ami pour le soutenir. Sans la moindre présence à ses côtés. Délaissé, on l'avait laissé quitter ce monde sans lui accorder la noblesse de n'être pas un souvenir.

Le dernier souvenir que les gens auraient de lui n'était pas le dernier moment de sa vie : les gens s'en moquaient bien.

* * *

><p>Il fallait encore que Naruto retourne voir des médecins pour ses bras. On lui avait dit d'y aller chaque jour pendant une semaine, le temps que les blessures se referment. Quant au coût des opérations… On lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, il revenait de mission : c'était en quelque sorte un accident de travail.<p>

C'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pensait à présent. Il était sortit de la chambre de Sasuke, la refermant soigneusement derrière lui, discrètement comme un voleur. Un voleur de secrets enfouis dans des draps, dont il était actuellement l'unique détenteur.

Il se rendit alors dans la salle d'attente où l'avait envoyé l'infirmière qui l'avait pris en charge la veille. Ses petits pas étaient sûrs. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement.

Il ne se rendait compte de rien : ni de la mouche qui vint se poser sur sa joue tandis qu'il marchait, ni des gens qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, pas plus que de ceux qu'il bousculait. Les reproches qu'on lui fit ne l'émurent guère. S'ils savaient, ces gens… Peut-être lui pardonneraient-ils. Ou pas. Il s'en foutait.

Il y a des moments, comme ça, où, sans se croire invulnérable, on ne prête plus attention à rien. Naruto pourrait mourir qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il pouvait souffrir, ce serait la même chose. On pouvait l'endormir, l'anesthésier, et opérer ses bras pendant deux heures complètes, ce n'était rien.

Quelles que soient les recommandations qu'on lui faisait, il n'en entendrait aucune. Il ne répondrait même pas si on venait à s'enquérir de sa santé ou de son humeur. Pas plus si on l'envoyait consulter un psychiatre. Il n'était pas concerné par tout ceci, et même une ordonnance salée ne pouvait le ramener parmi les autres.

Il était ailleurs : c'était si loin qu'il faudrait du temps pour l'en ramener. L'argent seul ne suffirait pas.

Mais ça, il s'en foutait complètement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain arriva.<p>

Après une nuit sans sommeil, ou un sommeil sans nom – Naruto ne se sentait pas l'âme poète –, celui-ci sortit, à peine levé et habillé, de son appartement saccagé.

Un : Les débris sur sa moquette le mettaient de mauvaise humeur. Il n'y avait que sortir de chez lui qui pouvait amoindrir cet inconfort.

Deux : il n'avait rien à manger chez lui.

Trois : de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien il n'avait rien à faire.

Quatre : plus exactement, il désirait se changer les idées. Il avait passé la nuit à penser à Sasuke. A s'en souvenir, comme le lui avait conseillé l'Uchiwa venu de nulle part.

Cinq : il voulait parler à cet Uchiwa. Sa curiosité lasse était titillée, et cet homme ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais d'où qu'il vienne et qui qu'il soit, l'homme aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Naruto le poursuive jusqu'en enfer pour pouvoir comprendre qui c'était. Le clan Uchiwa était censé avoir disparu. Seuls deux survivants étaient recensés. Qui était ce troisième ?

Itachi ? Serait-ce lui, il se serait infiltré à Konoha et serait venu réconforter Naruto lorsque lui-même avait appris la mort de son petit frère ? Non : Itachi n'avait pas massacré son clan pour rien.

Bientôt, il s'aperçut que ses pas l'avaient conduit à la foire. Evidemment. Inlassablement ; et n'était-ce pas là qu'il avait croisé l'homme ?

Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans une artère principale, les mains dans les poches et le sourire plongé au sol, il sentit une tape sur la jambe. Il se retourna en maugréant, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans son deuil.

C'était un petit enfant qui était tombé à ses pieds, le heurtant au passage.

Naruto se précipita vers l'infortuné.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Ca va ?

Il aida la petite fille à se relever, et quêta avec des regards insistants la présence de parents inquiets qui viendraient s'occuper de leur enfant. Il n'en trouva pas.

La gosse pleurait dans les bras du blond : elle avait mal aux genoux, et, trop affairée à se lamenter sur le sort injuste, ne parvenait plus à marcher.

- Tu as mal où, tout p'tit bout ?

Sans cesser de pleurer à qui voulait l'entendre, elle désigna d'une main tremblante le genou de sa jambe gauche. Puis, la main revint se lover contre les petits yeux du petit enfant.

Naruto remonta alors le pantalon de la petite pour observer sa boîte de Pandore. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée : le vêtement serrant infligeait d'atroces douleurs à l'enfant qui gémissait d'autant plus, parcourue de spasmes à chaque lancement dans la jambe.

Il y parvint enfin ; une petite égratignure s'offrit à ses yeux blasés.

- Mais c'est rien tout ça ! C'est pas un bobo, c'est des bobards !

Il se releva alors, jetant un coup d'œil guère amusé aux alentours, maintenant la petite contre lui.

- Allez viens, petite.

La maintenant sûrement, il la posa sur ses épaules ; deux petites gambettes pendaient près de ses oreilles.

- Tu me dis si tu vois tes parents.

L'Uzumaki se retint à temps de jurer, se doutant que ce n'était pas un exemple très gracieux d'éducation à donner à une fillette de cet âge.

Pour se faire pardonner d'avoir eu de telles pensées, il posa son regard sur son visage indécis, qui hésitait entre pleurer sa douleur ou se griser de la hauteur. Sa main libre vint alors gratouiller le ventre de l'infortunée.

Elle gazouilla un rire formidable qui se fit entendre dans toute la rue. Naruto se mit alors à gambader avec l'enfant sur les épaules, dans les rues de la foire.

Il lui acheta la barbe à papa qui était venue frôler ses narines, bientôt acclamé par des petites mains réjouies. Il ne pensait pas à son portefeuille : les gazouillements qui le remercièrent méritaient bien cette attention.

* * *

><p>- Maman ! P'pa !<p>

Naruto leva soudainement la tête vers la petite. Puis il la rebaissa dans la direction que le petit doigt brandi pointait. Un couple, l'air inquiet, tournait et se retournait comme à la recherche de quelque chose – quelqu'un, plutôt.

- Papa !

L'homme dressa les oreilles ; un cri plus tard, il repéra, sur les épaules de Naruto, l'objet de ses inquiétudes. Il tira son épouse par la main et se précipita vers le blond.

Celui-ci, se doutant que ces gens pouvaient fort bien lui reprocher d'avoir enlevé leur gamine, prit la parole en premier afin d'apaiser les esprits.

- Ah ! Je vous ai retrouvé ! C'est vous les parents de la petite ?

- Itami-chan ! On la croyait perdue !

Naruto fit un grand sourire étincelant.

- Bein… En fait, elle l'était… Elle est tombée en pleine rue, seule. Je me suis dit que j'allais l'aider à retrouver ses parents !

Ils continuèrent la discussion tout en changeant la petite d'épaules ; Naruto se redressa lorsqu'elle le quitta, libéré d'un poids.

- Merci beaucoup. Ca fait une heure qu'on la cherche, on a demandé à plein de gens s'ils n'avaient pas vu une fille seule, mais ils ne savaient rien. Je comprends pourquoi.

- J'étais vraiment inquiète pour elle.

- Ahah ! Mais je m'en occupais. Elle a même eu droit à une barbe à papa.

Il posa sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant.

- Elle est mignonne. Hein… euh… Itami-chan ?

- Oui, c'est son nom.

- Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ? Je suis vraiment gênée…

- Il ne faut pas, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Evitez de la perdre la prochaine fois, ça économisera votre cœur !

- On y pensera !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Monsieur… ?

- Uzumaki.

Là-dessus, ils se quittèrent, les yeux pleins d'étoiles reconnaissantes et réjouies. Naruto entendit son nom crié par une voix frêle. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : deux petites mains lui faisaient signe. Il leur répondit, puis reprit ses occupations.

Itami… Quel drôle de nom pour un enfant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà : Naruto était de nouveau seul.<p>

Si, lorsque la fillette l'avait cogné dans la rue, il avait d'abord boudé, il apprécierait à présent qu'elle revînt. Il avait oublié ses malheurs, complètement dissipés par le gazouillement angélique de cette petite voix. Sa présence enfantine l'avait réconforté, aussi sombrement plongé dans ses pensées moroses fut-il.

Mais les meilleures choses n'ont-elles pas une fin ? N'est-ce d'ailleurs leur éphémère qui les rend si belles ?

Bref… Il en était revenu à sa prime solitude. Et il n'avait plus rien pour lui remonter le moral. Alors, comme la nuit revient après chaque jour, comme les lancements d'une blessure au genou, qui pulsent sans se lasser, Sasuke revint le hanter.

Sasuke…

Des milliers de souvenirs vinrent le harceler. Leur combat contre Zabuza, quand il avait cru Sasuke mort, vaincu par Haku. L'examen Chuunin. Le combat entre Sasuke et Gaara. La dispute, la bagarre, le duel, entre Sasuke et Naruto, lorsque le ténébreux avait quitté Konoha.

Tous des souvenirs dont il devrait se contenter pour définir l'amitié – la véritable.

Ce jour où, sans rien expliquer, Sasuke était reparut. Ce jour quelconque, où il avait franchi, dans ce kimono qu'il tenait d'Orochimaru, l'épée Kusanagi au fourreau, les portes du village. Après être passé chez l'Hokage – c'était un Nukenin, quand même –, Sasuke avait vu Naruto, au bord d'un ruisseau, les pieds trempant dans le reflet barbotant de la crinière blonde du blond.

_"- Naruto._

_ - Hai ?_

_ Ils bougèrent pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Sasuke s'était arrêté à quelques quatre mètres de son ami d'antan. La mine fière, le dos droit, il désirait seulement se rendre chez lui, dans sa demeure, inchangée depuis son départ aux dires de Tsunade. En chemin, il avait croisé le blond. Il s'était alors arrêté, surpris de tomber sur lui dès son retour._

_ Etait-ce le destin qui avait voulu que Naruto soit le dernier à le voir avant qu'il ne partît, et l'un des premiers à lui parler à son retour ? _

_ Encore plongé dans sa stupéfaction, il avait prononcé son nom. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Toutes ces années de rivalité lui revinrent en mémoire._

_ Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait. Il n'aimait pas cette voix. Il était de mauvaise humeur. Il rentrait à peine de mission avec Ero-Sennin, durant laquelle ils avaient espéré trouver des nouvelles de l'Uchiwa. Rien de tout ça. Seulement une rumeur, un bruit qui courrait, qu'Orochimaru était mort. Et le blond s'inquiétait pour Sasuke._

_ - Naruto. Je suis là._

_ Alors, lentement, le blond se retourna. Il se força à tracer un sourire sur son visage. Il essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qu'il soupçonnait s'être échappées. Puis se figea._

_ Devant lui, Sasuke. Altier. Sombre, ténébreux, impassible. _

_ Comme avant. La réplique. Il était revenu._

_ C'était pour ça que Naruto n'aimait pas la voix : elle était réservée à l'Uchiwa. Personne d'autre ne pouvait l'utiliser à part lui._

_ Naruto ne bougea pas._

_ Sasuke fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami d'antan. Toujours aussi impassible ; ses yeux n'exprimaient que les choses qu'il avait vécues._

_ Peu à peu, le sourire de Naruto retomba, ses yeux se vidèrent. Déconnecté, ses bras s'avachirent sur la grève et ses jambes tombèrent dans l'eau. Quelques éclaboussures vinrent mouiller le kimono du brun._

_ - Teme…_

_ Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Comment ? Etait-ce le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit de Naruto en voyant Sasuke de retour au bercail ? N'inspirait-il que de la haine à son ancien ami ?_

_ Naruto ne dit plus rien. Sasuke attendit. Il observait le visage de Naruto, ses vêtements. Il avait grandi, mais il était comme avant. Un peu moins rond. Plus homme, moins enfant. Seul son visage, totalement inexpressif, contrastait avec les souvenirs qu'il restait au brun._

_ Naruto se taisait encore. On eût dit une gargouille au bord d'une rivière. Il n'était plus parmi eux._

_ Sasuke était déçu. Lui qui avait espéré – sans jamais oser se l'avouer – que son retour se passât bien. Qu'il soit accueilli en héros, qu'on l'adule, que tous se jettent à ses pieds pour le remercier d'être rentré. Au lieu de cela, il n'obtenait qu'une indifférence flagrante. Même celui duquel il avait imaginé la plus grande liesse semblait l'ignorer._

_ Il était revenu pour rien. Plus exactement, il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Il sentait déjà les ombres du passé le hanter. Les gens le dévisager. Il était un Nukenin. Il n'était pas le bienvenu._

_ Et Naruto, le seul avait qui il était finalement parvenu à forger des liens, l'insultait. Il n'était que ça : _teme_._

_ Sans que son masque glacial ne le quitte, une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche. Il ne la remarqua pas. Il se contentait de juger son ancien ami._

_ Ancien ami… Pour toujours. Sasuke ne serait plus accueilli nulle part. Par sa seule faute et pendant qu'il pensait à ça, le regard de Naruto se posa sur la larme unique qui coulait le long de sa joue._

_ Soudain, un poing vola dans le ventre de Sasuke. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, surpris, le souffle coupé, et s'étala par terre._

_ Naruto se lança dans la plus longue litanie qu'il ne fut jamais donné à Sasuke d'entendre. Ces années d'abandon lui furent jetées au visage. _

_ Parfois, Naruto le frappait ; il ne le remarquait pas. Il ne remarquait pas la douleur. Il ne l'écoutait pas non plus._

_ Il regrettait. Mais il était trop fier pour le reconnaître. _

_ Alors, sans rien ajouter, sans un mot, et tandis que Naruto poursuivait son discours, Sasuke s'enfuit, sans demander son reste, sans un regard en arrière, comme un voleur._

_ Il alla chez lui et s'écroula dans le premier fauteuil poussiéreux qu'il croisa."_

Naruto revoyait ses souvenirs défiler. Il comprenait désormais la larme de Sasuke, la première larme qu'il lui avait vue, sans se douter que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Sasuke avait espéré que son retour réjouisse plus que cela. Il avait alors cru que son absence avait été ignorée. Qu'on se foutait de lui.

Et à présent, il était mort, avec pour seul réconfort de pouvoir se dire que les gens ne se soucieraient pas de sa perte.

Sasuke…

Naruto paya sa place dans une attraction. Dans la file, il se défila. Il craignait que les soubresauts des wagonnets ne lui fassent vomir son cerveau malmené.

Il ne pensa pas à revendre son ticket.

Il s'assit seulement sur le premier banc qu'il vit, il s'y coucha plutôt. Il s'y affala sans retenue, sans se soucier des fientes qui pouvaient y traîner. Son corps entier était un soupir exténué.

Comment pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter de cela alors qu'il avait trahit son meilleur ami dans la mort ? Alors qu'il perdait son meilleur ami, tous deux seuls à jamais ? Alors qu'à ce moment, il ne pouvait que pleurer que cet être si fragile n'ait jamais reçu le moindre amour ?

De l'amour, il ne connaissait que les groupies et les souffrances. Etait-ce donc cela ? Serait-ce avec si peu d'espoir que Sasuke quittait ce monde ?

Insidieusement, un autre manque se creusa en Naruto.

Il avait à peine découvert qu'on pouvait s'attacher à lui, plus qu'en amitié, que déjà ce lien fraîchement révélé s'écroulait. Il avait tant lutté pour être reconnu ! Pour obtenir ses premiers amis, liens. Pour devenir quelqu'un aux yeux des autres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était devenu plus que quelqu'un pour Sasuke ; il était devenu _lui-même_. Il était devenu son rêve, son espoir. Et puis, plus rien.

Et ça lui manquait déjà.

D'être aimé ! C'était le résultat de sa vie entière, son combat ! Son credo lui imposait cela pour avoir quelque part où vivre ! Mais c'était fini. Son foyer s'était éteint avec Sasuke. L'endroit où il serait accueilli était terminé.

Il était seul, destiné à s'escrimer corps et âme, à suer sang et larmes pour obtenir la moindre considération ; et s'était sans compter les coups du sort.

Il était seul, et c'est serait ainsi pour toujours. La seule personne avec laquelle il aurait pu vivre quelque chose l'avait abandonné – pire encore : il avait abandonné lui-même la solution à tous ses maux. En perdant Sasuke, il perdait l'éventualité d'être aimé.

Ou la reportait, à un moment inconnu : dans longtemps, lorsqu'il aura à nouveau fait ses preuves, que ses combats incessants auront gagné le cœur d'un autre. Pas tout de suite.

Il ne parvint même pas à pleurer. Avait-il déjà versé toutes ses larmes ?

* * *

><p>- Monsieur ? Ca ne va pas ?<p>

Naruto gémit et se redressa, bougonnant, se frottant les yeux des deux mains.

- Ah… Vous dormiez…

Dans un effort surhumain, il leva ses paupières. Une jeune dame se tenait devant lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours : il était sur le banc dans la foire.

Il avait en effet dû s'endormir.

- Je vais vous laisser. Excusez-moi.

- Non !

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il ne savait pas qui était cette dame ! Un air vaguement familier, sans plus.

Elle dansa sur ses pieds en faisant la moue. Naruto retint un sourire de la voir ainsi gênée.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Je me sens…

\\

Naruto s'écrasa soudainement sur lui-même. Il se souvenait : Sasuke.

- Non…

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

- Non…

- Euh... Je vais vous laisser alors. Excusez-moi.

Elle fit la moue en sentant qu'elle se répétait, et tourna les talons. Naruto la suivit du regard en reprenant connaissance : c'était la vendeuse de tortillas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'elle réapparut derrière son comptoir. Elle semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

Mignonne, cette petite. Pas vilaine du tout ; avec son air embarrassé, elle était à croquer. Bon, elle devait avoir quand même quelques années de plus que Naruto. Mais ce n'est que de l'expérience !

Soudain, quelque chose passa devant le nez de Naruto.

C'était Sakura. Elle sprintait comme elle n'avait certainement jamais sprinté, elle courait à en perdre un pied sur l'avenue. Sans adresser la moindre attention au blond pas plus qu'aux nombreuses personnes qu'elle bousculait à son passage.

Elle disparut au loin, laissant Naruto dans le calme après la tempête.

Un cri de terreur lui fit tourner la tête. Ca venait de la maison hantée.

- Mais arrêtez de vous plaindre… Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que vous faire croire que vous allez mour…

Il se stoppa net, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Kuso…

Son regard dévia vers la droite. Il rencontra les lentilles de l'homme au guichet de la maison hantée.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

« Ca va pas ? »

« Non. »

« Ca se voit. »

- Oui, bon, j'arrive ! Voilà vos places. Amusez-vous bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Comment vous voulez que je vous explique ça avec mes yeux… »

« C'est pas faux. »

- Je suis désolé, mais mistinguette n'a pas la taille requise…

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Elle ne peut aller nulle part ?

Le guichetier se retint de soupirer.

- Votre fille est encore fort jeune. Laissez-la grandir encore un peu !

Il délaissa ces gens du regard et se reconnecta à Naruto.

« Vous m'abandonnez aussi ? »

« C'est mon boulot. Je n'y peux rien. »

Naruto ne dit rien. Il laissa sa tête retomber.

Puis il revint à la charge.

« Je me sens seul. »

« Je suis désolé ».

« C'est pas de votre faute ».

- Je veux bien mais si vous n'avez pas d'argent, je ne peux pas vous fournir un ticket, monsieur.

- Je vous avance ! Je vous paye plus tard !

- Non, monsieur. Je comprends bien ce que vous voulez, mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

L'homme partit en bougonnant, surveillé d'un oeil par un vigile baraqué.

Naruto se leva, marmonnant lui aussi dans sa barbe, et alla se mêler à la file pour la maison hantée. C'était l'heure de manger, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Il eut tout de même l'occasion de sécher deux fois ses larmes avant d'arriver au guichet. Devant son air hagard, l'homme prit la parole :

- Je peux vous aider ?

Naruto reconnut les traces sombres sur son bureau : le sang de l'autre jour avait dû sécher.

- Je…

Il secoua la tête.

- Je sais plus où j'en suis. Où s'en va ma vie. Je l'avais cru parti… Mais non. J'étais dans le décor. Je lui ai jeté un sort… Et il ne s'en est pas sorti. Même si c'est beau ! Mais… C'est ma faute. Mal dans ma peau.*

L'homme fronça de fins sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Le blond soupira.

- Je sais pas. Je suis paumé. Désolé…

Sentant les larmes revenir, il s'en alla, laissant l'homme incompréhensif ; il l'observa retourner s'asseoir sur le banc et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Ca lui faisait de la peine de voir le blond dans cet état. Il était ravagé. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

_Sasuke !_

* * *

><p><em>* <em>Maurane_, Marie-Jeanne  
><em>

_Et voilà pour se chapitre, qui traîne encore un peu, pour poser l'ambiance. Mais on se rapproche de plus en plus de ce qui nous intéresse...  
><em>

_Et voilà pour Sasuke aussi, d'ailleurs... Enfin bon. C'est pas un truc à lire pour passer un bon dimanche...  
><em>

_Pas trop gore ?  
><em>


	41. Ces cauchemars rêvés

_**LittleBlackAnglelx3** : chapitre 39 : En fait, pour le ninja qui massacre les villages, je n'ai pas super défini moi-même qui c'est, ses techniques. Donc tu dois avoir à peu près raison. Ou alors, avec sa technique où il se démultiplie dans l'air (ça non plus je sais pas si c'était très clair... mais ça fait longtemps déjà), il a fait croire aux habitants qu'il était 20. Je sais pas. Et comme c'est pas nécesséro-nécessaire pour l'histoire de l'expliquer précisément (surtout qu'on va me reprocher de faire traîner les choses xD), eh bein j'ai choisi de pas le faire. Et ça vous laisse une part d'imaginaire à vous aussi ;) Et pour le vieil homme à la fin, je vais pas trop parler pour pas me vendre. C'est pour le suspense comme tu as deviné. Mais rassures-toi : je compte pas faire du _"Ptit vieux tout ridé x Naruto" _comme tu l'as si bien dit (j'étais écroulé quand j'ai lu ça. J'y avais carrément pas pensé)._

_Et par rapport à Cisou, j'essaye de suivre vos conseils à toutes les deux, et je me concentre pour pas trop divaguer. Un grand merci encore une fois !  
><em>

_Chapitre 40 : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan mais il est pas déprimant le chapitre 40 ! Pourquoi tu dis ça enfin ? (gniark gniark.) Itami, c'est justement un passage que j'ai failli supprimer, puis pour finir je l'ai laissé parce que je pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'ai juste abrégé un peu (dans la version originale c'était un type de la foire déguisé en bisounours qui venait apporter la petite à Naruto et la lui confier pour le faire sourire). Content que ça te plaise !  
><em>

_Désolé pour tes larmes, pô fait exprès... oui, je suis (un tout mini peu) sadique... Mais j'essaye de faire passer des émotions à travers ma fic et ce serait dommage que tout le monde soit content tout le temps (même si c'est plutôt l'inverse). Enfin je peux éviter de faire troptrop cruel aussi, j'y veillerai ;) Mais pas trop quand même...  
><em>

_Et merci pour tes romans, c'est très encourageant. Et bonne lecture of course !  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 41 : Ces cauchemars rêvés<span>

Ainsi, ça faisait cela de perdre un être cher.

Sasuke avait perdu ses parents, son frère, ses oncles et ses tantes en une soirée. Naruto, lui, ne les avait jamais connu. D'où, d'ailleurs, son désir d'être intégré ; d'autant plus qu'il était jichuuriki.

Il était parvenu à s'approprier un père, Kakashi-sensei, un grand-père, une grand-mère, un parrain, des amis.

Il venait d'en perdre un. Sans prévenir.

Et quelle douleur ! Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti Sasuke, depuis _ce jour_, il ne pouvait imaginer le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, qu'il se plaisait à appeler vengeance, quoi que dît Naruto. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais il le comprenait désormais.

Il en voulait à ce ninja de l'avoir tué.

Il en voulait à Tsunade de les avoir envoyé en mission.

A Rock de l'avoir distrait avec ses accusations.

A l'ANBU de l'avoir cru.

A Kakashi-sensei d'avoir douté de lui.

A lui-même d'avoir torturé le cœur déjà pas mal amoché de Sasuke.

A lui-même de ne pas être plus intelligent, de manquer de tact, d'avoir laissé son ami mourir seul, de l'avoir oublié avant sa mort. De ne pas être digne d'être son ami.

Il aurait fallu à Sasuke un homme grand. Quelqu'un de génial, d'exceptionnel, pour être digne de lui. Que ce fût pour respecter son talent de ninja, pourfendeur du serpent blanc, ou ses malheurs privés. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de réjoui, et de réjouissant.

Ce qu'était Naruto.

Non. Il n'était qu'un bourreau : il le voyait à présent.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui en poussant un gémissement. Il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à retenir ses larmes pour la énième fois depuis…

En fait, ce qui avait manqué à Sasuke, c'était quelqu'un qui l'aime.

Un peu comme ce qui manquait désormais à Naruto : le vide que laissait Sasuke derrière lui lui montrait comme il n'était personne aux yeux des autres. Lui montrait comme, malgré son patchwork familial et ses amis, quelque chose de plus manquait. Comme il était, finalement, seul ; mais je l'ai déjà dit.

Il faut dire que Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à changer sa façon de voir les choses. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas encore le deuil de l'Uchiwa qui l'accaparait ; ce n'est pas pleurer pour sa mémoire, mais sur le vide qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Quel égoïsme. Naruto tout craché.

Encore une fois, les larmes lui vinrent, et s'écrasèrent aux alentours lorsqu'il fut secoué par un sanglot amer.

Quelque chose se posa sur sa main. Il ne réagit pas.

Qu'eût-il pu faire ? Rien. Il n'était plus capable de rien, encore une fois. N'avait-il pas tendance à se complaire dans sa morosité ?

C'était une main.

Se forçant, il leva la tête, bravant la honte d'exhiber un visage couturé de fleuves salés.

- Sasuke…

Ce mot lui était échappé, accompagné d'un rictus soubresautant. Il s'attarda alors sur le visage de la personne à côté de lui.

Naruto se figea. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là…

L'autre ne répondit rien. Il pleurait en silence, dans l'absolue quiétude de se savoir bienvenu.

- Merde Sasuke ! T'es mort ! Je t'ai vu !

Il secoua la tête, toujours sans un mot.

Le blond se retourna, comme pour chercher de l'assistance auprès des passants. Il croisa quelques regards indifférents.

- Tu respirais plus ! T'étais froid !

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. L'un comprenant, l'autre s'y appliquant.

Naruto repensait à ce qu'avait dit le mystérieux Uchiwa.

- T'es pas Sasuke, c'est ça ? T'es… un fantôme ?

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une crainte sans nom.

- Un souvenir ?

Les yeux de l'autre se plissèrent, tandis que sa vue s'embuait soudainement. Mais il ne dit toujours rien.

- C'est donc ça, sa technique… Si on pense à toi, tu resteras près de nous ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Et si on arrête de penser à toi, tu pars ? Tu disparais, c'est ça ?

Silence.

- Dis quelque chose, merde !

Non… il n'obtint pas de réponse. Naruto se recula sur le banc.

- C'est ça ? ... T'es un souvenir, tu parles pas… Tu sais juste être là ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Mais non ! Tu m'as touché !

Pour s'en assurer, il tendit la main vers l'autre ; celui-ci tressaillit à leur contact. Naruto ôta immédiatement sa main de lui.

- Eh ! Disparais pas ! Reste !

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

- Donc je peux pas te toucher, c'est ça ? Sinon tu t'en vas… Tu t'évapores ?

Une malédiction. La technique du vieil Uchiwa était une malédiction.

- Kuso… Tu vas rester là tout le temps à rien dire, et on pourra pas parler ?

L'autre ne réagit pas.

- Tu m'entends ? Fais un signe de tête si oui !

Il ne fit rien.

Plutôt : il n'en fit rien. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma sous l'œil terrifié de Naruto.

- Dis rien ! Ne pars pas !

Le brun tendit sa main vers le blond, la maintenant à quelques centimètres de son bras.

- Naruto…

Le blond émit un son étranglé. Sa gorge était nouée.

- Je ne suis pas mort.

L'Uzumaki murmura son prénom. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de Sasuke, craignant qu'il ne s'évaporât sous ses yeux.

Encore une fois, un tressaillement. Sans plus. Le blond posa alors sa main entière, palpant la réalité de ce ninja à l'allure faible, maladive.

- Arrête. Je suis vivant. C'est moi, Sasuke.

Le blond ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Il se contenta seulement de faire le tour du visage, d'amener son autre main en renfort.

- Arrête, Naruto.

Il hésita.

- S'il te plaît…

Sasuke attrapa ses poignets et les éloigna de lui.

- Mais t'es mort !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire blafard.

- Non… c'est une technique d'Orochimaru pour se régénérer. Je sors d'un corps en meilleure santé que celui que je laisse.

- Mais t'étais glacé ! T'étais… tu respirais plus !

Sasuke garda le silence.

- J'avais plus de chakra. J'en ai jamais eu si peu.

Il pouffa nerveusement.

- J'ai bien failli mourir à cause de ça.

Naruto hoqueta. Sasuke tendit ses mains vers lui, paume ouverte, pour le calmer.

- Mais je ne suis pas mort.

* * *

><p>Ils restèrent sur le banc longtemps. Naruto avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer ; envahi par l'extase de revoir son ami. Il s'était avachi sur Sasuke et celui-ci l'avait laissé faire. De temps en temps, Naruto remuait dans son sommeil. Le regard protecteur de Sasuke se posait alors sur son visage soulagé.<p>

Un homme les regardait méchamment. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça.

C'était le guichetier.

Naruto avait dormi une heure environ. Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il se décolla de Sasuke immédiatement.

- J'ai… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. C'avait été du temps heureux. Il aurait pu dormir plus qu'il ne s'en serait pas plaint.

Lui-même n'avait pas toujours pu garder les yeux ouverts.

Le blond repensait à tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Le manque de Sasuke ne se faisait plus sentir. Mais il le craignait toujours.

Il craignait toujours d'être seul. Que Sasuke fût en vie ne faisait que reporter l'échéance.

Le blond se tourna vers le brun et ouvrit la bouche.

Il se ravisa.

Il se reprit. Sans oser le regarder en face, il lui demanda :

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il tressaillit seulement, encore une fois ; et, sans se faire prier, des larmes revinrent troubler sa vue.

« Oui. Evidemment. Baka. »

Alors, son cœur enflammé, battant à rompre les lattes vermoulues du banc de bois sur lequel ils étaient assis, Naruto posa une main tremblante sur celle de Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'était plus fort que lui. Ou autre chose. C'était tellement décousu ! Il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait.

Naruto ne savait plus respirer. Son cœur turgescent l'en empêchait. Il n'avait plus la place de mettre de l'air dans ses poumons, comprimés aussi par la chose profonde qui lui remuait les tripes. Il se sentait…

Bizarre.

Il se sentit se pencher en avant. Il tarda à comprendre qu'il échangeait un profond regard avec Sasuke. Qu'il déglutit.

Qu'il posa ses lèvres parcheminées sur la bouche au goût salé de larmes de Sasuke.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, dans un autre monde. Parfois, il faut arrêter de comprendre. Il faut juste vivre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de s'éloigner. Ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle, les yeux clos. Ils sentaient encore la douce chaleur qui émanait de leur étreinte, ce sentiment fabuleux qu'ils découvraient ensemble. Ces choses qu'ils venaient de partager semblaient aliéner leurs pensées.

Ils n'étaient plus capables que de rester là, et profiter du souffle saccadé qu'ils sentaient sur leur visage. Humer l'odeur de leurs narines. S'imprégner du goût de leurs bouches innocentes.

Sasuke murmura le prénom de Naruto. Comme un constat. Une observation simple de ce qui se passait.

C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne se réjouissait pas de voir sa passion récompensée. Il ne souriait même pas. La seule chose qui se tramait actuellement dans sa tête, plus sauvage que les massacres qu'il avait pu faire chez Orochimaru, plus glacial que la promesse de sa vengeance, plus bestial qu'un démon à queues, c'était Naruto.

Il pensait Naruto. Il en disait tout autant.

Ses yeux fermés étaient emplis d'une marée d'étoiles blondes qui souriaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles détruisaient ses haines contenues.

C'était Naruto.

- Je t'aime.

A ces mots entendus, Sasuke tomba dans les bras du blond, cognant un front et un menton, les mains s'accrochant les unes aux autres pour qu'il ne chutât pas plus bas.

En équilibre précaire, à moitié dans les bras du blond, sur le banc et au sol, le reste pas tout à fait là, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il se laissa être serré contre le torse bienveillant qui respirait dans son oreille. Les étoiles de ses yeux l'empêchèrent de voir le monde lorsque Naruto déposa un baiser sur son crâne en le tirant un peu plus à lui. Il ne put que gémir quand il sentit un nez humer son odeur.

* * *

><p>Et ne put que gémir lorsque son nez vint s'écraser contre la cuisse du blond.<p>

Naruto l'avait lâché.

Il avait menti.

Le monde de Sasuke s'effondra comme il reprenait connaissance.

- Ite…

- Tu pues !

- Gneu pue pas.

- Si tu pues ! La sueur ! Le sang, la crasse !

- Hon.

Deux mains puissantes attrapèrent Sasuke par les épaules et l'assirent sur ses fesses. Il étouffa un hoquet de douleur, préférant foudroyer du regard les étangs d'été qui lui faisaient face.

Ce n'était pas encore de son niveau. Il devrait s'entraîner s'il voulait avoir l'air menaçant face à… Lui.

- Tu t'es pas lavé depuis un moi ou quoi ?

Sasuke se frotta le front, l'arête de nez, et envoya sa main dans son cou.

- Mais j'ai failli mourir…

- C'est pas une raison !

- …

- Pas d'excuse. Viens avec moi.

Le blond se redressa et se tourna vers Sasuke pour l'enjoindre de venir à sa suite. Mais il n'obtempéra pas ; il se contentait de garder ses yeux à ses pieds, le souffle court.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît…

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai failli mourir…

Alors, le Jichuuriki comprit.

Sasuke avait fait cette technique dans l'hôpital. Elle l'avait sauvé alors même que Tsunade-sama était impuissant face au carnage qu'étaient ses organes.

Ca l'avait épuisé. Mais dès qu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était forcé à partir. Sans prendre la peine de se changer, il avait quitté l'hôpital en pyjama, couverts de blessures et de bandages et endurant les pires souffrances au monde : la peur de mourir d'épuisement à chaque instant.

Il s'était enfui de l'hôpital et avait cherché Naruto.

Et voilà.

Il n'avait pas mangé, ni bu, ne s'était pas changé, n'avait pas dormi du moindre sommeil, ne s'était pas octroyé la plus modeste pause. Pour retrouver Naruto.

Peut-être était-ce pour le voir avant de mourir finalement.

Un gémissement parvint aux oreilles du blond ; il ressortit de ses pensées. Sasuke se levait, appuyant des forces qu'il lui restait sur ses genoux pour se redresser.

- Sasuke ! Arrête !

Le blond se précipita à lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'aidant à se relever. De soudaines larmes venaient étouffer sa voix. Il parla d'une voix étranglée.

- Meurs pas, Sasuke… J't'en supplie… Meurs pas.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard impénétrable. Puis, Sasuke fit un petit pas en avant. Et déposa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Naruto – son visage trop haut pour son corps exténué. Puis son front s'y appuya. Un hoquet – un rire, en fait – le parcouru.

- Je suis pas mourant non plus.

- Sasuke !

Le brun serra Naruto dans ses bras affaiblis.

- Je ne risque plus rien. Je suis juste…

Naruto pausa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et terminant sa phrase :

- … fatigué.

- On peut le dire.

Alors, Naruto fit passer un bras autour de sa nuque, sangla solidement de sa main libre Sasuke contre lui, et se mit en marche après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur le crâne de l'Uchiwa.

Ils allaient chez lui.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot de tout le trajet qui les menait à la demeure Uchiwa. Ils se savaient l'un comme l'autre fatigué, et la tête emplie de pensées. Ils se laissaient bercer par le rythme lent de leurs pas mesurés, par la respiration coupée de Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Naruto appuya le brun sur le mur, s'assurant qu'il ne tombait pas – Sasuke lui fit une tête exaspérée en lui rappelant qu'il était hors de danger. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et fouilla dans sa poche.

Il fouilla dans sa poche une autre.

Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Et la même qu'avant.

- Kuso…

- Quoi ?

Le blond se tourna vers son… ami ? Drôle d'ami, quand même. Il lui fit un sourire gêné, les mains se cachant derrière sa nuque.

- J'ai… J'ai pas tes clefs.

Sasuke soupira, et se redressa. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte sous le regard vigilent de Naruto.

- Ah…C'est que ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Euh…

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de poches, dans son pyjama d'hôpital. Plutôt, il n'en avait pas.

- Moi non plus.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'il pouvait prendre en quittant sa chambre. Ses clefs. Des vêtements – pas si nécessaire tant qu'il rentrait chez lui. L'épée de Kusanagi, qu'il pouvait toujours passer chercher plus tard. Et puis son sac.

Non, en fait, la seule chose qu'il aurait dû prendre était ses clefs. Bein, il avait oublié. Tant pis.

Naruto soupira. Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

- C'est pas si grave. On peut aller chez toi.

- Non !

L'Uchiwa soupira, fatigué, en lançant à Naruto un regard lui intimant de s'expliquer.

- En fait… J'ai pas envie d'aller chez moi… Mais on peut quand même. Et puis, c'est con, on est devant ta maison !

- On ne sait pas y entrer.

- T'as pas une fenêtre ouverte ? Ou alors par-dessus, en passant par ton jardin intérieur ?

Il soupira à nouveau. Il était épuisé comme cela arrivait rarement. En même temps, un Uchiwa frôlait rarement la mort !

- Je ferme toujours tout quand je pars.

Naruto s'agita.

- On n'a qu'à casser une fenêtre.

L'Uchiwa le réprimanda du regard.

- On est chez moi, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on casse quoi que ce soit.

- Ouais, bon…

Le blond baissa les yeux, cherchant une solution.

- Donc on va chez toi.

- Hn…

Naruto repassa ses bras autour de Sasuke et ils reprirent la route.

- T'as tes clefs au moins ?

Le blond ne répondit pas à cette provocation. Il préféra mettre en garde Sasuke :

- Y'a des escaliers à monter. Si t'es pas sage, tu les feras tout seul.

- T'es trop gentil pour me laisser sans aide.

Mais… Que venait-il de dire, là ? … Un compliment ?

Bientôt, Sasuke deviendrait quelqu'un d'aimable, serviable, et pourquoi pas extraverti ! Konoha ne lui apportait rien de bon.

Ah, si : Naruto. Qui d'ailleurs lui jeta un regard louche.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Oublie.

Il grogna.

- Je suis trop con pour comprendre, c'est ça ?

Sasuke sourit.

- Ca, tu l'as compris tout seul.

- Méheu !

Là-dessus, Naruto s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur. Il pressa aussi le pas, forçant Sasuke à s'escrimer contre ses jambes molles, l'empêchant de parler à cause de sa respiration pénible. Il voulut dire à Naruto de ne pas le tuer, mais n'y parvint pas.

Et ce fut comme ça tout le long du chemin. Sasuke avait faibli ; Naruto l'avait tiraillé sans pitié. Peu à peu, la peur avait pris le brun. Il craignait de s'effondrer là, bêtement, sur le chemin ; de mourir sans raison en ce si beau jour.

Enfin, Naruto s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où était son appartement. Alors, seulement, il se soucia de Sasuke. Lequel soufflait comme un buffle.

- Bah… Ca va p…

« Oh.

« Excuse-moi.

- Baka…

Le blond se fit soudain tout petit, dansant sur ses pieds pendant que ses mains ouvraient la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis désolé !

Pour se faire pardonner, il attrapa Sasuke par les deux bras, et le jeta sur ses épaules. Le brun laissa s'échapper une exclamation surprise ; Naruto expliqua que c'était pour gagner du temps.

- Après tout, je suppose que tu veux surtout dormir maintenant. J'accélère les choses.

Sans laisser à Sasuke le temps de dire quoi que ce fut, pas même de le remercier, Naruto s'élança dans les escaliers sans se soucier des ballottements qu'il infligeait à son cargaison.

Devant la porte, il déposa Sasuke au sol, qui tomba aussitôt contre le mur. Il s'y appuya solidement.

- Tu pouvais pas être un peu plus délicat…

Il n'obtint pas le moindre regard. Seulement un glapissement de joie lorsque le blond ouvrit à sa porte à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur pour allumer la lumière. Sasuke s'avança lentement dans l'appartement, s'aidant avec les mains sur les murs.

- Tu vas commencer par prendre une douche.

Le flot de paroles de Naruto ne se tarissait pas. Il faisait mille et unes recommandations à Sasuke, commentait tout ce qu'il pouvait commenter – sans pour autant s'attarder sur les gravats qui restaient dans son salon. Le tout en courant en tous sens, refermant la porte derrière le brun, ouvrant des fenêtres pour aérer, rangeant tel bol qu'il n'avait pas lavé, cachant prestement l'un ou l'autre boxer qui traînait effrontément dans sa chambre.

Naruto jeta un essuie et un pyjama propre dans les bras de Sasuke en le poussant dans la salle de bain.

- Laisse la porte ouverte si t'as un problème. Et reste pas deux heures sous l'eau parce qu'elle refroidira. Et puis tu t'endormiras donc c'est pas terrible.

Le blond ferma la porte, laissant à Sasuke le soin de comprendre tout ce qui lui était demandé. Il commença par soupirer un bon coup, pour changer ; puis il s'activa à la vitesse que ses membres épuisés lui permettaient d'adopter. Il se déshabilla lentement. Il fit couler l'eau. Bref, il prit une douche.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto préparait le canapé. Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la salle d'eau, il lui fourra un oreiller dans les bras et une couverture par-dessus l'épaule.

- Tu dors dans le fauteuil.

- Mais...

- Donne-moi ça.

Naruto s'empara des vêtements sales de Sasuke, les jeta dans un coin de sa chambre, puis s'activa dans la cuisine.

- Mais traîne pas dans le chemin !

- Naruto !

- Quoi encore ?

Les épaules du ténébreux retombèrent.

- Je suis épuisé.

- Mais c'est pour ça que je fais tout pour toi ! Que je m'agite et que…

- Naruto…

Cette fois, le blond ne dit rien.

Il regarda quelques instants Sasuke. Il avait en effet une allure peu fière. La tête basse, les yeux gourds, même ses cheveux semblaient attirés vers le bas. Et il était d'une lenteur…

Naruto s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la main. Rougit. Et l'attira dans le fauteuil.

Sasuke se laissa faire. Il gémit de bien-être lorsque Naruto le borda, qu'il lui apporta une couverture et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Il aimait vraiment que Naruto soit aux petits soins pour lui. Enfin, il ne fallait pas que cela devînt une habitude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se remontra avec deux bols dans les mains ; il en tendit un à Sasuke.

- Ittadakimasu.

L'Uchiwa s'endormit avant la fin de son repas.

* * *

><p>Le blond sourit.<p>

- Tu te réveilles ?

Doucement, le brun ouvrit les paupières. Il poussa un long gémissement endormi, et se tourna vers la table basse que Naruto avait mise devant lui.

- T'as à manger ici. Je t'ai mis tout ce que j'avais donc si t'as pas assez, tu vas faire les courses toi-même. Surtout que j'ai plus d'argent donc…

- Chhhhhht.

Naruto fit la moue.

Sasuke referma les yeux.

- Eh ! T'endors pas ! J'en ai marre d'être tout seul moi !

- Laisse-moi me réveiller.

La bouche de Naruto forma un « Oh » qu'il ne jugea pas utile d'exprimer. Il se contenta de garder son regard sur Sasuke. Il observa ses traits tirés.

Il sentit bientôt quelque chose monter en lui. Comme… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Sauf peut-être ce jour où il avait embrassé Sakura, peu de temps avant de partir avec Ero-sennin.

Il y avait là, devant lui, accessible, Sasuke. Engourdi de fatigue et d'un sommeil qui mettait du temps à partir, le visage fin et apaisé, comme soulagé d'un poids qu'il avait par trop porté.

La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte. Après un moment, il remarqua seulement qu'il s'était approché du ténébreux.

Il déglutit. Comme s'il avait de la place, dans son ventre, pour mettre de la salive ! Ses entrailles étaient comprimées par une boule trois fois plus grande que lui, plus grande encore que Kyuubi s'il venait à être libéré. Une force de la nature insurmontable.

Malgré la léthargie de ses tripes, il y avait là-dedans un organe qui valsait à mille temps. Il y en avait un qui faisait son jogging matinal, fier d'être enfin mis à l'honneur. Son cœur faisait des siennes.

Plus haut, ses dents semblaient devoir nourrir toute cette marmaille. Elles s'acharnaient sur les lèvres impuissantes de Naruto, les mordant à pleines elles-mêmes, dévorant la peau rose d'où s'échapperait tôt ou tard du sang.

Il se pencha vers Sasuke. Cessant dans le geste de respirer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa. Son visage était défiguré par une inquiétude immense. Ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Hmmm…

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il posa une main dans le dos de Naruto, et le pressa légèrement pour qu'il s'installât à côté de lui.

La bouche de Naruto s'entrouvrit et une langue s'en échappa. Vive, agile, rapide, elle vint se poser doucement sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Dans un mouvement acrobatique visant à faire passer l'une des jambes de Naruto par-dessus la table basse, Sasuke laissa l'hirondelle printanière pénétrer son antre.

Les oiseaux se rencontrèrent. Se tâtèrent du bout du bec. Se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, curieusement, goûtant chacun une chose totalement inconnue. Ils s'apprivoisèrent rapidement.

Naruto se colla à Sasuke par-dessus la couverture. Ses bras l'encerclèrent comme pour l'empêcher de fuir et le serra contre lui. Ses mains se baladaient librement dans le dos du ténébreux.

Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Moins hardi que Naruto, moins éveillé aussi, il avait posé une main dans les cheveux du blond, et l'autre sur sa hanche ; parfois, il tentait de la déplacer, mais elle revenait toujours là.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, leurs oiseaux respectifs revenant au bercail.

Ils se contemplèrent, les yeux plongés dans les autres. Les onyx éternels de Sasuke fondaient devant les océans limpides de Naruto. Ils savouraient ce visage qui leur était offert.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto pour quémander un autre baiser, qui lui fut obtenu sans rouspétance.

D'une main, Naruto tira la couverture qui les séparait, et la jeta plus loin. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux… Et leurs vêtements.

Une main s'infiltra sous le tee-shirt de Naruto. Elle se posa dans le creux de ses reins, profitant de leur chaleur réconfortante. Deux doigts s'aventurèrent sous l'élastique du boxer du blond.

Leur baiser se rompit : les lèvres de Naruto avaient décidé d'explorer d'autres lieux. Elles descendirent le menton, puis remontèrent la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille en couvrant la peau de baisers.

La main de Sasuke s'aventura plus profondément dans le boxer de Naruto. Elle caressait désormais sa hanche sans rien entre elles deux, et parfois s'attardait sur la fesse offerte.

L'autre main souleva le pull de Naruto, son tee-shirt, et longea les côtes flottantes du blond pour arriver à son omoplate. Naruto gémit. Il inséra lui-même une main sous le pyjama de Sasuke et le releva.

- Hn… Attends.

Le ténébreux repoussa légèrement Naruto, qui s'éloigna à regret. Il craignit soudainement que Sasuke ne voulût plus de lui.

Mais il y avait toujours une main qui palpait amoureusement sa motte de beurre. Il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard enflammé de Sasuke qui l'appelait à l'aide. Il essayait d'ôter le haut de son pyjama avec une seule main, désirant laisser l'autre là où elle était.

Naruto attrapa alors son propre pull et son tee-shirt, les enleva brutalement en manquant de les déchirer, et les jeta le plus loin qu'il put ; puis il s'installa plus confortablement à califourchon au-dessus de Sasuke.

Lequel contemplait le corps soumis à sa vue pleine de désirs. Il repoussa de sa main libre les mains de Naruto qui s'approchaient de lui pour le déshabiller son tour.

Il la posa sur le ventre de son amant, caressant ses abdominaux, titilla son nombril. Il joua des soupirs que ces mouvements faisaient pousser à Naruto. Ecoutant autant les gémissements que ses désirs, il remonta lentement sa main sur les torse du blond.

Celui-ci avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés ; ses bras flasques pendaient sur ses côtés, complètement offerts au bon vouloir de l'Uchiwa.

Les mains de Sasuke se réunirent autour des hanches de Naruto, se croisèrent devant son pantalon pour défaire sa braguette. Naruto réagit soudain.

- Arrête !

Sa situation l'embarrassait. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke lui ôtât ses dernières protections et que son désir soit libéré sans retenue. C'était très gênant.

Pour se faire pardonner d'interrompre ainsi les projections de Sasuke, il reposa ses mains sur son torse puis il agrippa le haut de Sasuke et lui enleva.

Tous deux torses nus, ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes encore puis Naruto plongea et embrassa une fois encore Sasuke.

Cette fois, leurs mains pataugeaient dans leur désir palpable, parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau qui avait pu leur être cachée.

Naruto s'allongea sur Sasuke et grogna de désir. Il poussa son bassin sur celui de Sasuke. Leurs entrejambes sollicités répondirent par une vague de plaisir qui les secoua tous deux. Naruto s'écrasa encore plus contre Sasuke, et effectua quelques mouvements de va-et-vient sur leurs membres gonflés.

Avant de remarquer que Sasuke ne répondait plus aux baisers, que ses mains étaient retombées à ses côtés, que ses yeux fermés perlaient de larmes, et que sa bouche grimaçait un rictus abominable.

* * *

><p><em>Naaooon... Moi, sadique ? Jamais !<em>

_Mais remarquez que Sasuke semble ne pas être mort, donc tout est bien qui finit... qui ne finit pas encore, on dirait. Et on est plutôt dans le vif du sujet, je pense. A moins que ça vous suffise pas ? Il y a comme un sentiment de frustration ? J'oserais pas..._

_Review ?_


	42. Les blessures internes refont surface

_**Cisou : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour continuer sur cette lancée ;) N'hésite pas à critiquer chaque mot si tu veux, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**  
><strong>_

_**LittleBlackAngelx3 : **Hey ouais ! C'est vraiment con hein, que ça s'arrête comme ça... _

_Et bien si, figure-toi, je comptais oublier pas mal cette affaire. Mais vu que tu en redemandes... je vais intégrer quelques explications dans les prochains chapitres (enfin dans longtemps quand même), et je vais faire en sorte que ça s'inscrive bien dans le bazar. Peut-être même que tu vas regretter de me l'avoir demandé (héhéhé...) (non mais je suis pas sadique du tout, tu sais bien !)  
><em>

_Bein en même temps, dès qu'on est attaché à un personnage, il suffit de le tuer pour rendre les gens tristes non ? Enfin, merci quand même pour ces compliments !_

_"Ite", ça veut dire "Aïe". (ça vient d'ailleurs du verbe Itai qui veut dire "avoir mal"... mais je suis pas sûr que ça intéresse grand-monde. Enfin bref...)_

_un tout grand merci de me suivre, de commenter, et d'apprécier aussi ! Voili-voilou, je crois que ça va être tout._

**_Les explications de quoi comment quand qu'est-ce sont ici-dessous ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 42 : Les blessures internes refont surface<span>

Tous deux torses nus, ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes encore ; puis Naruto plongea et embrassa une fois encore Sasuke.

Cette fois, leurs mains pataugeaient dans leur désir palpable, parcourant la moindre parcelle de peau qui avait pu leur être cachée.

Naruto s'allongea sur Sasuke et grogna de désir. Il poussa son bassin sur celui de Sasuke. Leurs entrejambes sollicités répondirent par une vague de plaisir qui les secoua tous deux. Naruto s'écrasa encore plus contre Sasuke, et effectua quelques mouvements de va-et-vient sur leurs membres gonflés.

Avant de remarquer que Sasuke ne répondait plus aux baisers, que ses mains étaient retombées à ses côtés, que ses yeux fermés perlaient de larmes, et que sa bouche grimaçait un rictus abominable.

- Sasuke ?

Lorsque la stupeur s'en fut allée, Naruto se décolla de son amant, s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke gémit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il murmura faiblement :

- Désolé…

- Sois désolé si tu veux mais explique-moi !

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête, faisant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Il ne fit rien d'autre encore.

Naruto soupira et prononça le nom de Sasuke, inquiet. Il le regarda longuement, devant réfréner son envie devant le corps impudiquement découvert. Mécontent du sort de son érection, qui peinait à disparaître sans l'aide des mains - ou... d'autre chose... - de Sasuke.

Il prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne en se mettant au sol, à genou, pour être à la même hauteur que son visage.

Brusquement, l'Uchiwa se crispa. Il se recroquevilla, les deux mains sur son ventre, et grogna. Naruto passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'appuya contre lui. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Le contact du blond parvint à apaiser sa respiration saccadée, et ses sueurs s'amoindrirent.

- J'ai mal…

Le blond fit de grands yeux.

- Où ? Pourquoi ?

Ah. Evidemment.

- A cause de tes blessures ? T'as pas réussi à tout guérir ?

L'Uchiwa gémit, tremblota légèrement.

- Je sais pas…

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants ; puis le brun s'écarta de Naruto et tâcha de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je pensais que j'avais réussi… Mais peut-être qu'avec la fatigue… je me suis trompé…

- De toute façon t'aurais rien pu faire après ça. Ca allait te tuer sinon.

Sasuke grimaça.

- Je t'habille et on va à l'hôpital.

- Non !

Devant le regard surpris de Naruto, le ténébreux s'expliqua.

- Ils vont faire un foin si je reviens. Ils vont me harceler.

Le blond soupira.

- Tatata. T'es blessé, on va te soigner, un point c'est tout.

Il ajouta, en attrapant les mains de Sasuke qui tentaient de former un sceau :

- Et n'essaie pas de le faire toi-même, t'as pas assez de chakra. Déjà que t'as pas mangé mon bon repas que je t'avais préparé…

Naruto se leva et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait ôtés en soupirant.

- On continuera ça plus tard…

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé…

- Faut pas.

Il lui balança un tee-shirt pas trop orange, un pull, un pantalon, puis un boxer qu'il avait hésité longtemps à prêter.

- C'est pas ta faute si t'as failli mourir.

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'était appuyé franchement sur Naruto durant le trajet. Il n'avait pas la force de marcher seul… Et il n'en avait pas non plus envie.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil.

- Bonjour ! Je ramène mon ami… Il est blessé.

L'infirmière le lorgna sans retenue.

- Quelles sont ses blessures ?

- Dans le ventre. Je sais pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous pouvez monter. Deuxième étage, salle 4. La salle d'attente est en face.

Naruto la remercia d'un clin d'œil, puis, brandissant l'un des bras de Sasuke, il se mit en route vers la destination indiquée.

Sasuke soupira en voyant Naruto se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Prends l'ascenseur. Ce sera plus simple.

- Hn… Tu te dégonfles ?

Vexé, Sasuke ne dit plus rien.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'ascenseur. Naruto sourit en se dégageant de Sasuke et en le posant soigneusement contre la paroi de l'engin.

- Ce serait con qu'il se bloque…

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Héhé !

Le blond se mit à rire, s'amusant d'autant plus que Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu regardes pas assez de films.

Il fit la moue.

- Enfin… Des films… ou…

Il secoua la tête.

- Oublie.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension qu'arborait Sasuke, il ne put retenir un autre sourire ; ses lèvres réjouies vinrent se poser sur celles de Sasuke. Celui-ci piqua un fard en le repoussant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- …

- Excuse-moi… Je suis pas encore bien habitué à ce qu'on soit…

Il était gêné ! Et d'autant plus qu'il le montrait. Où était passée son éternel air impassible ?

Naruto le plaqua au mur d'une main assurée et d'une bouche hardie. Il posa ses mains autour des hanches de Sasuke, s'appliquant à ne pas le presser trop fort contre la paroi pour qu'il n'ait pas trop mal.

Rompant leur baiser, il appuya son front contre celui de son amant :

- Arrête de t'excuser. Ca te ressemble pas.

Sasuke le rappela à lui dans un gémissement. Ses bras entourèrent Naruto et le serrèrent contre lui. Une main descendit sous son tee-shirt, puis…

Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Naruto se recula soudainement, sans se soucier du coup de froid que prenait Sasuke.

- T'es con de me chauffer comme ça, baka ! Ca fait deux fois déjà…

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Naruto se tourna pour faire face à l'étage qui se montrait à lui, tendant le bras à Sasuke.

Sur Sakura. Ses bras chargés retombèrent ; quelques feuilles s'envolèrent sans qu'elle s'en aperçût.

L'air impassible de Sasuke revint aussitôt. Il se redressa, une main contre le mur, et fixa de son regard impénétrable Sakura. Naruto la regardait également, plus amicalement.

- Sasuke-kun !

Naruto sourit, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je le ramène. J'en ai fini avec lui.

Sakura porta son regard à lui.

- Que…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son air devint menaçant en une fraction de seconde, un orage se préparait dans son dos.

- Tu l'as enlevé ?

- Nneunon ! Il est parti tout seul !

- Ah oui ? Malgré qu'il soit presque mort ?

Elle lâcha soudain tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras et bondit sur Naruto, l'enserrant fort dans ses bras.

- Naruto… C'est grâce à toi qu'il est en vie ?

Le blond dansa sur ses pieds, entraînant Sakura avec lui, et parvint à lui murmurer qu'il ne savait pas respirer.

- Ah... Désolée.

Elle se détacha de lui, et se tourna vers Sasuke. Un doigt tendu se colla à son menton. Naruto dressa une oreille en l'entendant parler.

- Alors, toi, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais là. Tu sais que tu allais mourir ? Qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour toi ? Donc tu vas me dire pourquoi t'as disparu, ce que tu fais ici maintenant _avec Naruto_, et depuis quand t'es en bonne santé. Ok ?

L'Uchiwa retint un soupir. Il s'apprêta doucement à ouvrir la bouche, mais Naruto le coupa.

- Sasuke allait mourir ? Tu le savais ? Et t'as rien fait ?

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux, peinée.

- Tsunade-sama a demandé d'arrêter les soins en voyant qu'on ne pouvait rien pour lui. Sasuke-kun… On aurait dû sacrifier la moitié des médecins pour te sauver. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Mamie-Tsunade l'a abandonné ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est la plus grande médecin depuis toujours ! C'est une des trois Sannin !

Naruto fit une mine boudeuse.

- Je te crois pas.

- BAKA !

Sakura lui donna un de ces coups de poing dont elle avait le secret, écrasant Naruto dans le fond de l'ascenseur.

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait ! Elle connaît son boulot, et un patient ne justifie pas toujours tous les sacrifices ! De l'acharnement thérapeutique, on appelle ça ! Enfin d'habitude c'est dans l'autre sens…

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke, vérifiant que Naruto se masse bien le crâne.

- Alors. Pourquoi t'es… pas mort ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre, comme pour s'inspirer. Mais plutôt que de gonfler ses poumons, il se courba soudainement, en gémissant, plaquant ses mains à son ventre, se recroquevillant sous les yeux surpris de Sakura. Après quelques secondes, le visage perlé de douleurs moites, il se releva avec encore quelques grognements. Naruto le prit dans ses bras, l'aidant à tenir debout.

- Je… suis pas… tout à fait…

Naruto lui fit signe de se taire.

- Il s'est occupé de lui-même, puisqu'on ne peut plus compter sur l'hôpital. Avec une des techniques d'Orochimaru. Mais il lui reste quelques plaies.

Il ajouta avec un regard dubitatif :

Il n'ajouta rien, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Sasuke ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir que ses souffrances continueraient encore.

Heureusement, Sakura glissa un pied entre les portes elles se rouvrirent. Elle attrapa alors Sasuke par une main.

- Viens avec moi.

L'entraînant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle lança à Naruto, ignorant ce qu'il pouvait faire :

- Ramasse mes feuilles et amène-les à l'accueil, demande de l'aide pour la salle 5 et ne nous attends pas.

Le blond s'exécuta en gardant un œil sur Sasuke. Celui-ci parvint à faire s'arrêter Sakura, et se tourna péniblement.

- Naruto !

Il toussa.

Le blond lui sourit et murmura, pour que seul Sasuke puisse lire sur ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime.

Ragaillardi, le brun se laissa emmener loin de son amant par quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de lui. Naruto, lui, termina de ramasser les feuilles et se dirigea vers l'accueil, avec un dernier regard en arrière.

Une fois qu'il eût fait ce qui lui était demandé, il se dirigea vers le service qui s'occupait de ses lésions à lui : ses bras. On le réprimanda pour le mauvais état de ses bandages, il fit mine de s'en soucier puis on le libéra après quelques soins.

Après qu'il fut libéré de ses soins, Naruto se renseigna à l'accueil sur le sort de Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est encore en cours de traitement. Et puis après, tous les problèmes administratifs… S'il s'en sort, il devra sûrement passer chez l'Hokage pour expliquer sa disparition. Et qu'il soit revenu. Enfin… pour tout expliquer.

- Donc il n'est pas prêt de sortir ?

- A mon avis non. Si vous avez un message urgent à transmettre, vous pouvez me le confier. Mais il devrait être lâché demain, je suppose. Peut-être plus tard. Ou dès ce soir. Voire cet après-midi.

L'infirmier fit la moue.

- Je n'en sais rien. Revenez plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, son dossier sera un peu plus complet et je pourrai vous en dire plus.

- D'accord… Merci.

Naruto quitta l'hôpital. Il était près de dix heures du matin, le temps était sans intérêt tout comme la journée qui s'annonçait. Enfin, Naruto pouvait la mettre à profit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, depuis la veille, lorsque Sasuke était réapparu à la foire.

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite ! Naruto n'avait pas même eut le temps de comprendre que Sasuke était revenu qu'ils étaient déjà en couple, prêts à se sauter l'un sur l'autre dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls.

Il faut dire que c'était plutôt compréhensible : Sasuke n'était pas vraiment laid. Même, pas du tout. Et vu ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto…

Vu ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, non ? Le blond se découvrait une attirance passionnée, amoureuse, pour lui. Mais d'où sortait-elle ? Couvait-elle depuis longtemps, prête à s'échapper de ses censures au moindre geste aguicheur du brun ?

Déjà que Naruto n'était pas gay…

Ou si ? C'était certainement comme cela qu'il fallait l'interpréter. N'avait-il pas déshabillé le brun pour le plaisir de ses yeux et le désir de ses hormones ? Ne s'était-il pas frotté à lui en gémissant ?

…

N'avaient-ils pas partagé un moment de passion, avant leur dernière mission ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas octroyé quelques caresses, au détriment de la moquette de Naruto, mais vivifiante et ô combien appréciée ? Cela signifiait donc que Naruto aimait Sasuke depuis longtemps déjà… Sans s'en rendre compte…

Serait-ce cela, l'amour, quelque chose qui vous lie, faible mais tenace, malgré les kilomètres – quitte à faire revenir chez vous celui que vous aimez ? Quelque chose que Naruto ne regrettait pas le moins du monde.

Il s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc, près d'un ruisseau. Etait-ce un signe ? Là où, revenant de leur mission, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis, pour parler ; mais Sasuke s'était endormi et Naruto l'avait laissé faire.

Puis, lorsque l'orage était arrivé, le blond s'était inquiété plus pour Sasuke que pour lui-même. Bravant alors les intempéries, le froid et le vent, la pluie surtout puisque c'était le début de l'été, il était alors retourné dans le parc où, en y pensant bien, il y avait peu de chances que Sasuke fut.

Sauf qu'il y avait été. Signe qu'ils étaient unis par un lien ineffable ?

Une voix masculine le tira de ses songes.

- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Ou vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Naruto leva la tête. C'était le guichetier de la maison hantée. Il ne portait plus son costume, mais on le reconnaissait facilement avec tous les bandages permanents, et l'air las. Il n'avait de plus pas ôté ses lentilles. Le blond se déplaça vers le côté opposé, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait venir.

- Bien sûr.

Naruto le regarda prendre place.

- Vous ne travaillez pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis en pause. J'y retourne dans une demi-heure.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait laissé ses lentilles, et certainement quelques autres pièces de costume : ça prenait sans doute trop de temps à ôter.

Il mordit nonchalamment dans son sandwiche.

- Vous allez trouver ça étrange, mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

Il frissonna. Rapidement ; et son malaise s'effaça comme un songe.

- C'est fort possible.

Il ajouta, souriant :

- Vous êtes déjà passé dans la maison hantée.

Ils se turent quelques instants. C'était un chouette endroit, un chouette parc ; c'était tout aussi surprenant qu'il ne fût pas plus fréquenté. Quel romantisme ! On se voyait les bras emmêlés parmi ceux d'un autre, les regards langoureux se confondant en mots doux.

Il hésita. Puis jeta un regard en coin à Naruto.

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air très bien, hier.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Euh… Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien. Mais l'autre revint à la charge.

- Ca c'est arrangé ?

Naruto fit un sourire. Un grand sourire.

- On peut dire.

Un sourire… amoureux.

- Ouais, carrément.

Il pouffa, et reformula sa phrase en apercevant l'air choqué du guichetier à l'allure noble.

- _En effet_.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et mordit dans son repas en reportant son regard au loin.

- Enfin… Vous aviez vraiment l'air mal. On aurait dit… Au bord du suicide.

Naruto sourit sereinement.

- Au bord du suicide ! Vous dites ça parce que vous ne me connaissez pas. Même si c'était la fin du monde et moi le seul survivant, je ne me suiciderais pas.

- Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, vous savez, le suicide. C'est parfois utile. Je veux dire… Quand on est désespéré.

Naruto lui jeta un regard louche.

- _Il y a toujours de l'espoir._ Regardez le « Kage du pays des Anneaux ». Cette réplique vient de ce film. On en apprend, devant la télé.

Il ne dit rien. Sans doute ne partageait-il pas cet avis mais il s'abstint de se lancer dans une dispute.

Naruto développa, tant pour nourrir la conversation que pour assouvir une curiosité qu'il sentait piquée.

- En fait… Je croyais mon meilleur ami mort.

- Et vous l'avez retr…

Il se figea.

- Sasuke a failli mourir ? Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Le blond grimaça.

- Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne va pas ? Vous tirez une drôle de tête. Mais pourquoi vous vous levez ? Vous partez déjà ? Mais il vous reste un quart d'heure ! Vous avez le temps !

Le guichetier ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

- J'ai… un truc à faire avant. Que j'avais oublié.

Il s'en alla sur ces paroles pas très convaincantes, laissant Naruto s'interroger. Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement ? Il avait eu l'air avenant puis, sans crier gare, on eût pu voir des éclairs s'échapper de tout son corps; son badin avait fait place à une tension inexplicable.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien dit de mal. Une conversation correcte, entre deux inconnus tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anonymes. Alors pourquoi ce virement de bord ?

Peut-être qu'il avait en effet quelque chose à faire avant de reprendre le service. Mais il avait l'air de cacher quelque chose. En même temps, que pouvait vous cacher quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ?

C'est vrai, en y repensant, qu'il avait eu l'air bizarre. Certaines phrases anodines l'avaient fait réagir étrangement, sans que Naruto en vît la raison. Par exemple, lorsqu'il avait dit que Sasuke avait failli mourir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que ce soit Sasuke ou un autre ? D'accord, il était peut-être plein d'empathie pour les gens qui perdent des êtres chers mais, en tant que ninja, ils devaient s'y habituer.

Oui, parce que Naruto avait l'intime sentiment que ce type était un ninja. Mais il ignorait pourquoi ; de toute façon, ce n'était pas important.

Mais après… Peut-être s'était-il attristé d'apprendre que l'un des deux Uchiwa survivants avait frôlé la mort. Il avait certainement eu vent de l'histoire terrible de ce clan, et souhaitait peut-être, comme beaucoup, qu'il s'apaise enfin.

Sauf qu'à présent, Naruto savait qu'il y avait trois survivants du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke. Itachi. Et… un autre.

Peut-être l'étrange réaction de l'homme était due à sa connaissance de certains secrets sur le clan maudit. Après tout, s'il était ninja, infiltré à Konoha ou dans la foire, en mission certainement, ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Naruto se leva, décidé. Il allait élucider ces mystères : trouver l'identité réelle de cet Uchiwa, comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas mort en même temps que les autres – Naruto se morigéna pour la finesse de ses pensées – et trouver qui était ce guichetier.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas qu'un simple guichetier ; mais Naruto en avait la certitude. Cet homme savait plus de choses qu'il n'en disait.

- Baka…

Naruto se stoppa soudainement, se frappant le front d'une main.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de Sasuke. C'était le guichetier qui avait deviné lui-même son nom.

Le blond frissonna. Qui était ce type ? Que savait-il ? Il avait probablement vu Naruto et Sasuke s'embrasser sur le banc, la veille ; mais d'où connaissait-il le brun ? A quel point ? Connaissait-il Naruto ?

- Hé ! Attendez !

Mais il était déjà loin, et le blond ne put le retrouver.

* * *

><p>Naruto se dirigea à grands pas vers la foire.<p>

Il commença par se perdre dans les artères de la fête, en quête d'un homme qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaître… ni même trouver. Cet Uchiwa était un mystère entier. Et le blond se doutait que, s'il avait pu survivre au massacre, c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Et il se doutait que pas n'importe qui ne passerait pas sa vie dans des fêtes foraines. Donc, qu'il était probablement ailleurs. Sauf qu'il y avait ce guichetier, qui connaissait Sasuke, qui était un ninja ! Ils étaient certainement liés. Si l'un restait, l'autre aussi.

Bon.

Naruto cherchait un vieil homme, à la démarche lente, le visage plié au sol, qui errait apparemment sans but dans les rues.

Après un quart d'heures de recherche, il laissa tomber. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas énormément de chances de trouver un homme avec si peu d'éléments. Avec des clones, il avait peut-être une chance ; mais il ne voulait pas troubler la quiétude de cette foire avec une armada de lui hurlants en tous sens. On le lui reprocherait. Or, ne voulait-il pas se faire accepter ?

Il alla voir à la maison hantée. Le guichetier avait repris son service et son costume.

La file était immense, sans doute parce que tous ceux qui avaient désiré aller dans l'attraction s'étaient accumulés durant l'attente du guichetier. Le blond soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le banc.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses bandages en attendant que la file régresse. Il imaginait ses blessures sous les tissus, certaines qui se guérissaient lentement, beaucoup qui perdureraient.

Son regard croisa celui du guichetier. Celui-ci gigota sur ses fesses avant de reporter son attention à la file de clients, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ce type cachait quelque chose.

Naruto se leva alors, acheta un tortillas – une sauce pas trop piquante, malgré le sourire insistant de la vendeuse qui le taquinait – et s'invita dans la file. Il aurait au moins quelques chose pour s'occuper les papilles gustatives.

Une petite heure plus tard, il arriva au guichet. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement.

- J'aimerais deux choses.

Le forain ne réagit pas, attendant que Naruto continue.

- Une place dans la maison hantée.

Pendant que l'homme s'activait tout en gardant un regard méfiant sur le blond, celui-ci poursuivit.

- Et que vous me disiez qui vous êtes réellement.

Il se figea. Un mot s'échappa de ses lèvres fines.

- K'so.

Naruto ne l'entendit pas, ou fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

- Ce que vous savez de Sasuke. De moi.

- Je ne peux pas tenir une conversation durant les heures de service.

- Je vous attendrai.

Pas de réaction. Naruto fit un pas sur le côté, prêt à partir. Mais chuchota un dernier mot.

- Et vous me direz qui est cet Uchiwa qui rôde. C'est pas Sasuke ni Itachi. Et je suis sûr que vous en savez un rayon.

Encore plus bas, après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'écoutait, il ajouta :

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes un ninja.

Là-dessus, il tint compte des regards exaspérés des gens derrière lui dans la file, et s'en alla allègrement. Le guichetier perplexe.

* * *

><p>Sasuke fut enfin libéré. L'Hokage lui avait demandé de lui montrer la technique d'Orochimru qui l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait exécutée devant elle, épandant sur le sol des gerbes de liquide humain… guère identifiable. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Tsunade l'avait remercié.<p>

Il avait ensuite pris le loisir de lui expliquer qu'il avait déjà utilisé cette technique pendant le combat contre le ninja vaincu, après avoir subi déjà une fois la technique mortelle de l'homme. Elle lui avait alors demandé un rapport détaillé de la mission.

Il s'était exécuté non sans faire savoir que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire – ou justement, il devait dire son mot. Puis on l'avait remercié ; après quelques recommandations prévisibles telles que « ne pas en faire de trop, limiter ses entraînements », il put enfin partir. En bonne santé ; quelques douleurs persistaient parfois, sans plus.

Il était vingt-deux heures.

Sasuke repassa à l'hôpital pour prendre son sac. On l'avait laissé dans l'entrée, à l'accueil, avec une note sur laquelle il pouvait lire son nom. L'infirmière présente lui signala qu'il avait failli être vendu aux enchères, avec tout son contenu. Ne sachant pas comment interpréter cela, il avait sourit distraitement et était parti sans un mot.

Vendre l'épée de Kusanagi ? Aux enchères ? Entendre de telles inepties l'avait énervé. D'un pas pressé, il était rentré chez lui.

Chez Naruto, en fait.

Il trouva la porte fermée. Un mot sur la porte, brouillon, de l'écriture runique de Naruto :

_« J'ai beaucoup a faire. J'ai mit mes clé chez toi, sous la rampe. Je repasserais chez toi puis chez moi si t'es pas là. Bizou. Naruto. »_

Le brun soupira. Lui qui espérait regagner un foyer chaleureux où il serait chéri ! Ce serait pour plus tard.

Il prit le mot avec lui et se rendit dans sa demeure, où il trouva en effet les clefs de l'appartement de Naruto.

Il posa son sac dans l'entrée, ne fermant pas la porte à clefs au cas où Naruto voulait rentrer, et alla se coucher après avoir mangé un bout et fait laver ses vêtements.

Dans son lit, il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper Naruto comme ça. Il n'était pas resté inactif toute la journée, à l'attendre lascivement chez lui, comme il se l'était imaginé.

Il devrait peut-être revoir sa conception du prince charmant.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai enfin pensé à vous mettre la fin du chapitre précédent pour vous replonger dans le bain. Je me dis chaque fois que je dois le faire mais j'oublie ;) Voilà ! (par contre pour les prochains chapitres... on verra)<em>

_Review ?_


	43. De sèches gorges s'indignent

_Un chapitre un petit peu pas mal hot comme on aime... C'est la première fois que j'écris dans le genre, alors j'attends vos impressions !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 43 : De sèches gorges s'indignent<span>

Naruto rentra une heure plus tard.

Il avait cru obtenir une entrevue avec le guichetier : il n'en était rien. L'homme n'était pas venu le voir, malgré tout le temps que Naruto avait passé dans les environs, à attendre qu'il ait fini son service.

L'homme était sorti de sa cabine, alors que le blond s'était justement absenté et, après avoir fermé le guichet, était parti la caisse à la main. Naruto l'avait appelé ; il n'avait pas répondu. Son pas pressé n'avait pas non plus permis au Jichuuriki de le rattraper lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il était parti. Il avait seulement pu, de loin, voir une porte se fermer. Il avait supposé que c'était là qu'était passé le guichetier.

Naruto s'était approché et avait attendu. Longtemps. Ses vêtements d'été lui avaient fait subir la fraîcheur de la nuit, et le vent léger s'engouffrant dans les tissus. Il avait froid. Il avait faim, à force d'attendre. Il s'ennuyait.

De temps en temps, il avait entendu des cris provenant de la roulotte qu'il observait. Il avait tâché de les comprendre, sans succès. Les lattes de bois étouffaient les sons les plus aigus.

Enfin, l'homme était sorti ; alors seulement, Naruto avait su qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour rien. Le bruit de la porte claquante l'avait tiré du sommeil naissant malgré l'engourdissement du froid. Il avait d'abord grommelé puis, comprenant que c'était sa cible, il s'était levé en sursaut.

Il l'avait appelé. Il n'avait obtenu de l'homme que quelques « laissez-moi » agacés, et un regard costumé menaçant. Il n'avait pas insisté, d'autant plus qu'il craignait qu'un potentiel ninja s'énervât contre lui.

L'homme était alors allé dans une ruelle sombre. Une ruelle malodorante. Naruto l'avait suivi à la trace, à quelques dizaines de mètres de distance, sur les toits. Discrètement. L'homme ne l'avait pas repéré.

De là où il était, Naruto n'avait perçu que quelques toussotements. Il avait distingué une silhouette sombre se lever. Il s'était approché.

La silhouette avait relevé sa capuche, avait fixé un point au-dessus des gouttières – Naruto avait supposé que c'était lui, sans certitude. Elle avait prononcé quelques mots que le blond ne put discerner de la respiration nocturne.

Il s'était alors souvenu. Cette silhouette se trouvait au même endroit qu'un homme, étrange, qui lui avait assuré que le patron n'était pas là lorsque Naruto l'avait cherché, une semaine auparavant. Ce devait être celui-ci aussi. Un homme étrange lié à la foire.

Le blond avait pensé à l'Uchiwa.

Lorsque le guichetier était parti, Naruto avait fait un clone, qui avait suivi le guichetier ; lui était allé parler au vieil homme.

Il n'avait obtenu que des réponses énigmatiques à ses questions, évasives, pour ne pas livrer des détails inutiles.

Dans le même temps, son clone s'était dissipé. Il avait perdu le guichetier.

Et Naruto était rentré.

Gardant le mot qu'il avait laissé à Sasuke en tête parmi tous les jurons qui y pullulaient, il s'était rendu à la demeure Uchiwa. La clef sous la rampe n'était plus là. Les lumières, éteintes. Il avait poussé la porte : elle était ouverte.

Sasuke était rentré. Une lettre sur la table de la cuisine indiquait qu'il était allé se coucher. Naruto envia un instant l'écriture fine, svelte, du jeune homme. Tel père, telles lettres. Elle convenait tout à fait à la personnalité de Sasuke. Sobre. Elégante. Et on pouvait imaginer les tourments qui vivaient dans ces runes.

Naruto avait mangé un bout de pain sec qu'il avait trouvé, puis avait bu une tasse de lait. Il aurait mangé plus s'il avait trouvé plus. Mais pour autre chose, il devait cuisiner. Ce qu'il refusait de faire à cette heure, en tout cas lorsqu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Retenant son ventre de gargouiller, il avait bu beaucoup d'eau et était allé dans la chambre de Sasuke. Les lumières étaient éteintes.

Il avait poussé la porte coulissante, doucement. Dans le noir, il percevait quelques formes. Un lit. Un corps dans un drap. Une armoire. Il entendait la respiration calme du maître des lieux.

Le bonheur d'un assassin.

S'interrogeant sur la nature de cette pensée, Naruto s'était déshabillé. Une fois en boxer, il se demanda s'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait. Dormir dans le lit de Sasuke. Presque nu. Sans lui demander son avis. Comme… un vieux couple.

Soupirant, il secoua la tête et se dirigea à pas légers vers le lit. Il s'agenouilla. Fronça les sourcils.

Il souleva les draps et s'y inséra. Se _faxa_. Le contact de sa peau nue au pyjama fin de Sasuke le fit frissonner.

Le brun se retourna. Les yeux ouverts. Il murmura quelques mots, parmi lesquels Naruto put distinguer son prénom. Sasuke le serra contre lui.

Tant mieux. Naruto avait envie de se sentir aimé.

Restait à faire disparaître son érection, et il pourrait dormir.

Il tenta longuement de la faire taire. De calmer ses ardeurs. Mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à dominer ses désirs, un gémissement endormi de Sasuke les ranimait. Ou alors, le brun se retournait, et ses bras autour de Naruto caressaient sa peau nue.

Ou alors, une main baladeuse du brun se mettait à parcourir le torse de Naruto, qui frémissait à ce contact interdit.

- Sasuke ? Tu dors ?

L'Uchiwa se redressa sur un coude, tout sourire, la main toujours posée sur le ventre de Naruto. Leurs yeux se plongèrent les uns dans les autres.

- Pas plus que toi.

Le blond se mit à prier intérieurement que Sasuke ne baissât pas la main vers son entrejambe gonflé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombât là-dessus.

Et pourquoi pas, finalement ?

Les doigts de Sasuke jouaient dans son nombril. Ils s'amusaient des bosses des abdominaux que faisaient se contracter les soupirs du blond. Sa main allait et venait, de bas en haut de son torse, au gré des envies de Sasuke. L'autre vint chatouiller les côtes découvertes de Naruto – son bras étant levé, replié pour que sa main se loge sous sa nuque.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire ; de son autre main, il chassa l'inopportune.

Sasuke se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Naruto. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Que…

Sa phrase se perdit dans un baiser. Rapidement, lès lèvres de Sasuke s'ouvrirent. Celles de Naruto ne tardèrent pas. Tandis que leurs langues s'échangeaient mille vœux, les bras du blond encerclèrent Sasuke. Le brun posa les fesses sur les talons, par-dessus le corps de Naruto, et reposa ses mains sur le torse que le drap ne cachait plus.

Mais l'obscurité, si. Il alluma la lampe de chevet, qui leur fournit une douce lumière tamisée.

Cela lui suffit pour se perdre dans la contemplation des terres que sa main avait conquises juste avant. Il se recula un peu pour que sa vue descende plus bas, jusqu'au bas-ventre du blond. Là où commençait son boxer.

Les fesses de Sasuke se heurtèrent au désir du blond. Celui-ci rougit immédiatement.

Il rougit encore plus lorsque Sasuke se recula d'encore cinq centimètres et s'assit à califourchon sur le membre de Naruto. Le boxer tendu se releva, et le blond vint à espérer que ce que lui pouvait voir de son membre n'était pas offert à la vue de Sasuke.

Ce regard n'échappa pas à l'Uchiwa. Il esquissa encore un mouvement en arrière, sans se relever cette fois-ci, entraînant le boxer de Naruto avec lui. L'excitation de Naruto se libéra alors de sa barrière de tissu, la peau enduite de liqueur se retroussant dans un gémissement de plaisir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le blond se déhancha, accentuant encore l'apparition de son désir.

Il rougit à pleines joues. Sasuke sourit, et entreprit de légers mouvements de va-et-vient sur le bassin de Naruto. Il posa ses deux mains sur le corps découvert de son amant, et entreprit de le triturer comme une matière inconnue. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- Sas…ke…

Dans un effort surhumain, le blond parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour attraper le haut du pyjama de Sasuke et le lui ôter. Ses mains se découvrirent aussitôt un penchant pour les muscles envoûtants du ténébreux.

Celui-ci sourit encore une fois ; ou plutôt, la joie de son visage s'affermit. Il se pencha vers Naruto, prenant soin d'appuyer autant qu'il le pouvait sur le bassin de ce dernier.

Bientôt, sa propre érection vint se coller à celle de Naruto. Il s'écrasa alors contre le corps du blond, profitant du contact entre leurs torses. Il prit les mains du blond dans les siennes et les écarta d'eux en embrassant sa mâchoire, son cou. Naruto dressait la tête à s'en défaire les cervicales pour mieux s'offrir aux baisers de Sasuke.

Prenant soin à ce que leurs corps soient langoureusement frottés, le brun descendit alors. Il lâcha les mains de Naruto. Pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient les muscles fins de son amant, l'une de ses mains se posait sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son ventre ; elles prodiguaient des massages délectables à celui que sa bouche embrassait.

Naruto était dans un autre monde. Quelquefois, un mouvement du corps de Sasuke contre lui faisait réagir son membre au bord de l'explosion ; d'autres, c'était sa bouche ou ses mains qui le titillaient. Tout cela le faisait gémir, se courber. Les yeux fermés à pleines paupières, il parvenait de temps en temps à murmurer le prénom de son amant.

La longue descente arriva à son terme.

Sasuke releva la tête, caressant du regard ce corps que ses mains avaient déjà parcouru en tous sens. Deux doigts s'insérèrent sous l'élastique du boxer de Naruto. Il tira dessus. Légèrement. Sans trop le soulever, pour que le membre qu'il couvrait s'extasiât des mouvements lents qu'il lui infligeait.

Naruto ne manqua pas de soupirer de plaisir.

Le brun descendit le boxer du blond. Lentement. Il fallait que son, regard posé sur cette chose qu'il découvrait vraiment pour la première fois, pût la contempler comme elle le méritait.

Leurs caresses d'il y avait plus d'une semaine n'avait rien de comparable avec ceci. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait laisser faire son regard. Ce n'était pas qu'un geste de la main comme il en avait fait avec son propre corps. Ici, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Qu'il ne regrettait pas de découvrir – si ce n'est qu'il aurait pu faire ceci beaucoup plus tôt sans s'en plaindre.

Naruto était parvenu à relever la tête. Sans se départir de sa gêne, il avait observé Sasuke regarder cette partie si intime de son anatomie. Il mourrait d'envie de changer la situation. C'était affreusement gênant. Mais tellement agréable…

Sasuke retira le boxer de Naruto et le jeta le plus loin qu'il le put sans quitter le membre de Naruto des yeux. C'était… si beau. Et dire que Naruto vivait avec depuis plus de seize ans… Comment parvenait-il à ne pas se violer en permanence ?

Naruto était à présent complètement nu, totalement offert aux regards de Sasuke. Le drap n'était plus sur eux depuis longtemps.

Le brun détacha ses yeux de la bête et les porta sur Naruto. Il regarda son visage, tendrement, et Naruto jura qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Sasuke.

Puis, lentement, l'ex-ténébreux baissa la tête. Il fit face au désir entier de Naruto. Et il plongea.

Naruto rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Beaucoup de premières étaient inaugurées cette nuit-là.

Sasuke avait posé son visage contre son membre. Légèrement sur le côté, pour s'enfuir dans le creux qui le séparait sa cuisse. Les mains de Sasuke contre ses hanches s'infiltrèrent pour atteindre ses fesses. Et il serra.

Naruto était horriblement mal à l'aise. Ses bras ignoraient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tandis qu'une tête était entièrement collée à ses parties intimes. Son corps entier ballait, réprimant l'envie de quelques mouvements qui auraient vite fait de le libérer de son excitation.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de Naruto et palpèrent le creux de ses reins, accentué par le désir palpable qui émanait du blond.

- Naruto…

Le blond ne parvint pas à réagir. Trop d'émotions le parcouraient.

- Je t'aime.

Sans autre avertissement, Sasuke fondit sur le membre à lui offert. Il déposa un baiser sur la courbure de l'urètre. Puis, avec un grognement aussi satisfait qu'impatient, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland de Naruto.

- SasukeeeeEEEEE !

Il le mit en bouche. Le goût du plaisir était formidable. Ca goûtait… toutes ces choses dont il avait pu rêver depuis qu'il s'était avoué être attiré par… celui-là.

Ca goûtait ses rêves. Ca goûtait son amour. Ca goûtait Naruto. Ca goûtait ça. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Une main se déposa sur son crâne et attrapa ses cheveux tandis que Naruto se retenait de hurler son plaisir. Les mouvements saccadés de son bassin trahissaient ce qu'il parvenait à taire.

Du moins, à ne pas exprimer totalement. Il eût juré qu'un cri qu'il laisserait s'évader sans retenue percerait les murs, détruiraient totalement la demeure Uchiwa.

Sa gêne ? Disparue. Les mouvements que Sasuke faisait, parcourant le membre entier de Naruto sans en oublier la moindre parcelle, tantôt embrassant, tantôt entourant de sa bouche avide, la lui avaient fait oublier. Les coups de langues n'étaient pas en reste.

Les mains de Sasuke redescendirent sur les fesses de Naruto et les palpèrent sans se priver. Puis il les emmena sur les cuisses de Naruto.

Sasuke les souleva de quelques centimètres sans se poser de question, Naruto leva ce qu'il restait à faire. Il ne se souciait guère que son intimité fût ainsi offerte aux regards de Sasuke… et même à plus.

Plutôt, il s'en enivrait.

Sasuke revint poser quelques baisers sur le corps couvert de sueur de Naruto ; puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du blond. Durant l'étreinte de leurs langues fauves, les mains de Sasuke retournèrent chez lui.

Il avait un pantalon et un boxer à baisser. Ce fut affaire de courte durée, pourtant trop longue pour Naruto, dont le membre délaissé se plaignait du froid. Humide comme il l'était, il lui fallait des couches pour rester au chaud.

Le membre de Sasuke se dressa fièrement devant lui, se posant sur les bourses de Naruto.

Ce fut au tour du blond de contempler cet objet. Lui non plus ne s'était permis plus que des caresses lors de leur premier plaisir partagé. Et c'était à Sasuke de s'amuser des réactions de Naruto.

Le blond leva une main et la posa sur le membre de l'Uchiwa. Il le caressa lentement, profitant de cette sensation. Le brun ferma les yeux, profitant certainement plus.

Mais cela ne réchauffait pas encore le blond.

Il se plia alors sur lui-même, se retenant à l'aide de deux mains cramponnées dans le creux des reins de Sasuke, et mit son membre en bouche.

La rapidité de Naruto tranchait avec la langueur amoureuse de Sasuke. Ce dernier gémit, poussant ses hanches en avant, étranglant presque Naruto avec son plaisir, et le repliant douloureusement sur lui-même

Après quelques va-et-vient, Naruto ôta le membre de sa bouche en se léchant le pourtour des lèvres. Il en reprendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il s'allongea seulement sur le dos, les mains puissantes de l'Uchiwa maintenant ses jambes sur les côtés.

Sasuke se recula. Il se sentait observé. Deux grands yeux azurs emplis d'un désir sans nom le fixaient. Il ne devait pas les décevoir. Il s'agissait de ne pas être nul.

- Sasuke…

Le blond murmurait son prénom. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle qui lui était offert : Sasuke le prenant. Peu de gens avaient cet honneur.

Sasuke en était en fait à sa première fois.

Il fallait être à la hauteur.

Naruto lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'Uchiwa se décomposa. Ses épaules se baissèrent, ses mains laissèrent les cuisses de Naruto redescendre de quelques centimètres. Il grimaça.

- Je rentre pas…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Que…

- J'y arrive pas…

Naruto soupira. Il posa ses mains sur les doigts de Sasuke et les pressa avidement.

- Bein force alors.

- Mais j'essaye !

Pour se donner un peu de crédit supplémentaire, il redressa Naruto et retenta une nouvelle fois.

- Mais je passe pas ! Ca me fait mal si je force trop !

Le blond se retint d'éclater de rire. Plutôt, il n'en avait pas envie. Il était frustré ! Et il détestait être frustré. C'était la troisième fois cette journée, avec la scène de l'ascenseur et le matin. Ca faisait beaucoup déjà. Il avait tellement de désir en lui… comment un détail comme celui-là pouvait les arrêter…

Il jura.

- Mais t'es nul ou quoi ! C'est pas compliqué ! C'est comme un suppositoire !

Sasuke bomba le torse.

- Mais un gros !

Naruto soupira.

- C'est peut-être ça qui bloque.

L'Uchiwa se pinça les lèvres.

- Non ! C'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Ca doit passer ! C'est comme un suppositoire, t'as raison… Mais en plus gros, mais je vais y arriver !

Il tenta encore une fois, sans succès. Ca ne faisait que vexer Naruto… et complexer Sasuke.

- Peut-être qu'il faut y aller progressivement…

Sasuke releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je me demande…

Il attrapa une des mains de Sasuke, se plia une nouvelle fois en deux – sa jambe retomba sur le matelas, ils y remédieraient plus tard –, et mit quelques doigts de Sasuke en bouche.

Il lui rendit sa main humectée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il releva seulement sa jambe.

- Essaie avec ça.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Le blond soupira. Et prit les choses en main.

Il attrapa la main de Sasuke et la dirigea vers son intimité. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Il posa un doigt pâle sur lui.

- Essaie comme ça. C'est comme un suppositoire.

Sasuke ne comprenait toujours pas, le fixant d'un air mi ahuri, mi horrifié.

Naruto pressa alors la main blanche contre son intimité, introduisant un doigt en lui.

Il ne put retenir un soupir. Pour quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas… C'était si bon !

Alors, Sasuke comprit. Il se redressa, les jambes de Naruto par la même occasion, et infiltra plus profondément son doigt en Naruto. Ses gémissements l'amusèrent.

Parmi tous ses soupirs, le blond parvint à formuler :

- Essaie… avec un autre…

Sasuke obéit, et introduisit un autre doigt. Puis un troisième. Ils jouaient dans l'antre du blond, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, toujours ailleurs.

Puis il lui apparut que la seule façon d'aller plus loin serait de posséder des doigts plus longs. La chance ! Il en avait un.

Il se baissa, gardant ses doigts en Naruto, et l'embrassa qui lui répondit passionnément. Puis il récupéra sa langue, remonta, posa ses lèvres sur le membre dur qui s'impatientait devant lui.

Il extirpa à regret ses doigts du blond. Celui-ci pouffa.

- J'ai l'impression de faire caca…

Puis il grimaça, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas très romantique. Il attrapa alors Sasuke et le poussa vers lui.

Cette fois, l'Uchiwa entra sans encombre. Le volume plus grand fit se fermer les yeux de Naruto. Il sentait une chaleur en lui. Comme il n'avait encore jamais senti.

De son côté, Sasuke se retenait de donner un grand coup pour pénétrer entièrement son amant. Parce que ça lui ferait mal. Parce que Sasuke se libérerait alors, il ne se sentait pas très loin de la jouissance.

Et aussi, parce que c'était si bon ! Il fallait faire durer le plaisir.

Etre à la hauteur ; mais ça, c'était raté.

Il entama des mouvements, lents d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapides. Il gémissait en même temps que Naruto. Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'un, s'arc-boutant sous les bourrasques de plaisir qui les secouaient. Leurs cris se perdaient dans le silence de la nuit, leurs prénoms se mélangeant formant un motet nouveau.

Sasuke attrapa le membre de Naruto d'une main et se concentra pour lui imprimer les mêmes mouvements qu'à leur bassin.

Ce ne fut pas long. Sasuke se rendit en Naruto dans un râle d'extase libérée, et Naruto, sentant le liquide son amant en lui, ne put retenir un cri tout aussi passionné et se libéra, épandant sur son torse la sève de leurs désirs.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils reprirent contact avec la réalité, Sasuke se retira à regret de Naruto et laissa ses jambes s'étendre autour de lui.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur le membre délivré de Naruto, provoquant un gémissement épuisé, mit son gland en bouche et aspira les gouttes de plaisir retardataires. Il remonta sur le ventre de Naruto, suçotant chaque parcelle blanchie au désir comblé.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Tu dors pas dans mon lit avec ça sur toi.

Pas une ne lui échappa. Pas même les lèvres de Naruto, qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas vraiment souillées.

Le corps exténué de Sasuke s'allongea sur celui de Naruto, et ils s'endormirent avec un baiser durant lequel leurs membres collés ne parvinrent pas à se réveiller.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'écarter du sujet... je suis carrément en plein dedans d'ailleurs^^<em>

_Et je sais plus pourquoi je me suis pris ce trip de ces deux jeunes hommes qui savent pas comment s'y prendre, mais bon, pourquoi pas finalement ?_

_Review please !_


	44. La vie en couple

_**Mel**_: _Ravi que ça t'amuse (au détriment de mes petits persos)... les pauvres, quand même, on est complètement indifférent à leur juste cause xD. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! Tu as été bien inspirée !_

**_M'enfin, trêve de bavardage, tout de suite la suite._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 : La vie en couple<p>

Le corps exténué de Sasuke s'état allongé sur celui de Naruto, et ils s'étaient endormis avec un baiser durant lequel leurs membres collés n'étaient parvenus à se réveiller.

Sasuke se réveilla dans les bras de Naruto, qui dormait encore. Il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant les événements de la nuit. Un sourire comblé prit place sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible.

Il se lova contre son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Naruto…

Ses muscles lui faisaient mal d'avoir trop travaillé sans étirement. Mais ce n'était que de bons souvenirs.

Il respira longtemps l'odeur de transpiration passionnée qui restait sur son amant. Leurs ébats lui revenait en mémoire. Parfois, lors d'un souvenir par trop fort pour son cœur tendre, il déposait un baiser quelque part sur Naruto ; il se sentait mieux après.

Une érection revint, mais il se força à la faire taire comme il l'avait appris chez Orochimaru – craignant que quelqu'un profitât de ses plaisirs solitaires pour le poignarder dans le dos, il se les était interdits. Il ne voulait pas abaisser ce qu'il vivait à de simples plaisirs charnels. C'était trop réducteur.

Après quelques minutes à se laisser bercer par les respirations ronflantes du blond, Sasuke se dressa sur un coude. Naruto s'affala sur le dos sans broncher autrement que par un grognement mécontent. Sasuke sourit.

Toujours sur un coude, il releva le drap sur le corps du blond pour l'avoir sous les yeux. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de la vessie du blond, pour qu'il ne prît tout de même pas froid – et refusant toujours de le réduire à ce qu'il laissait caché.

Il avait retenu, de sa nuit passée dans la chambre de Lee, que celui-ci était bien fait. Très beau, même, et une certaine considération pour le fauve de jade retenait Sasuke d'en penser plus.

Il retenait surtout que tous les entraînements auxquels pouvait se livrer Lee ne le paieraient jamais d'un si beau corps.

Vivant, en plus, le torse de Naruto se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, agitant sa peau hâlée, ses muscles jeunes et vigoureux, les étoiles dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Le tableau était parfait. Quelques mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sasuke.

- Je t'aime.

Sans s'inquiéter de réduire Naruto à son corps, il se pencha et posa doucement la tête sur le torse qui l'invitait. Sa main gauche joncha l'un des pectoraux du blond, le pouce sur son téton, l'autre restant repliée contre le ventre de l'Uchiwa.

Allongé sur le côté, il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette position délicieuse. Il n'était même plus excité. Seulement passionné.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se réveilla enfin. Sasuke sourit. Il commençait à trouver le temps long, aussi bien logé fut-il, et un peu d'animation n'était pas de refus.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Leur visage le faisait à leur place ; et la position de Sasuke montrait qu'il s'était déjà entretenu avec le blond durant son sommeil. Naruto posa une main sur le crâne décoiffé de l'Uchiwa. Il la descendit sur son dos, et la massa comme on caresse du velours. Son autre main vint supporter sa tête pour épargner les muscles de son cou.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en poussant un gémissement. Naruto murmura, amusé :

- Bein Sasuke… Je te reconnais plus.

L'intéressé ne changea pas sa pose pour répondre.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'as changé.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Se rendant compte que Sasuke ne le voyait pas, il pinça légèrement la peau de son dos. Le brun s'étira avant de reprendre la position en soupirant.

- Si t'étais pas là, je serais jamais revenu à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru. Ou alors, je serais reparti depuis longtemps.

Il se garda de dire que ça lui avait encore traîné dans l'esprit quelques jours auparavant. De toute façon, s'il était avec Naruto, il était incapable de déserter une seconde fois.

- Et je suis…

Il fit un grand sourire amoureux en se serrant plus fort contre le torse de son ami.

- ... comme ça qu'avec toi.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu ne serais pas Sasuke-le-ténébreux sinon.

Le brun lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

Ils se turent. Profitant du moment présent. Naruto respirant berçait Sasuke. Et la main dans son dos le réconfortait. Un peu comme un animal de compagnie, mais à quoi bon s'en inquiéter ? C'était d'ailleurs certainement grâce à ses chattes que Naruto avait entraîné un toucher aussi délicat.

Soudain, l'estomac de Sasuke gronda. Faiblement – il n'était pas Uchiwa pour rien, il devait être classe – mais quand même. En tout cas, Naruto l'entendit, et ne se priva pas pour se moquer de lui. Sasuke rosit.

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis réveillé.

- Bein on se lève, alors ? J'ai faim aussi.

- Hn.

Sasuke ne fit pourtant rien. Naruto gigota sous lui.

- Mais lève-toi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'Uchiwa se mordilla le coin des lèvres.

- Aller !

Devant l'insistance de Naruto, il se roula sur le côté et se remit à la hauteur du blond. Il tira légèrement sur le drap, soulevé, qui avait envisagé de dévoiler ses parties. Naruto ne le remarqua pas.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Sasuke rougit.

- Lève-toi d'abord.

Son amant fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

- Si tu veux.

Il se tourna sur le côté en lançant une jambe en avant en se redressant. Puis se figea soudain. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, rouge aussi.

- Ah… D'accord.

Ce fut au tour de l'Uchiwa de froncer les sourcils. Naruto avait-il compris ?

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire.

Le blond pouffa nerveusement.

- Enfin… Ce que tu disais pas.

Ses doigts s'entortillèrent dans la couette, tandis qu'il essayait d'une main d'aplatir les plis des draps là où il avait dormi.

Il fixa un point devant lui.

- Euh… Tu veux bien te tourner ?

Sasuke obtempéra, et entendit quelques secondes après le blond qui se levait. Accompagné d'un gémissement.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai mal. Avec ce qu'on a fait hier… 'Faudra pas qu'on le fasse trop souvent

- Ah…

Sasuke rougit.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Ca vaut bien ça.

Il attendit que Naruto lui dise qu'il avait revêtu un boxer pour lui faire face.

Il retint son regard de dévier vers le torse du blond et lui parla dans les yeux.

- Vas prendre une douche. J'en prendrai une après toi.

Naruto sortit de la pièce, obéissant. Avant de refermer la porte coulissante, il lâcha seulement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Et il s'en alla ; alors seulement, Sasuke sortit des draps et chercha quelques vêtements pour lui.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit, la pudeur était restée entre eux. Ils ne voulaient ni l'un ni l'autre que leur amant ne les vît nu.

Plutôt : offert, faible dans la tenue d'Adam. N'avaient-ils tous deux pas un rival à surpasser ? Et bien, ce n'était pas dans le plus simple appareil qu'ils avaient une chance de vaincre. Pas s'ils pouvaient être possédés d'un regard. Ce n'était sans doute pas encore un vieux couple... mais Sasuke comptait y remédier rapidement.

Enfin, dans longtemps quand même. Ils avaient leur jeunesse à consommer.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner fut étrange.<p>

Leurs regards n'osaient pas se croiser. Chaque fois que les yeux de l'un rencontraient ceux de l'autre, les pommettes rougissaient en se détournant. Pourtant, tout était dit ! Fait, même !

Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à se défaire des images qui leur revenaient sans cesse en tête. Ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à croire que ce qui c'était passé était réel. C'était tellement… Bon. Inespéré.

Et gênant. Naruto revoyait le visage de Sasuke à côté de ses parties. Quand il le voyait mâcher, là, devant lui, il revoyait le brun avaler goulûment ce que Naruto lui avait offert.

Et ça l'embarrassait d'autant plus qu'encore une fois, ses hormones décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de s'amuser un peu. Une érection refit surface.

Et toujours, le regard noir, d'une manière assez étrange, à la fois gêné et impénétrable, de Sasuke. Il tentait de se composer un visage digne de sa réputation mais ne parvenait pas non plus à oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Et puis… Il avait honte. De ses maigres performances, en ayant fait attendre Naruto tout en s'humiliant lui-même. Et de son comportement… Lorsque la bête du blond avait surgi.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, avec comme seuls mots prononcés des « passe-moi le lait » rauques, Sasuke se leva et débarrassa son assiette. Il observa Naruto, qui restait assis.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je…Rien.

Il ne voulait pas montrer à Sasuke la bosse qu'il devinait à son pantalon.

Le brun débarrassa le reste de la table sans rien ajouter. Puis il se posta derrière Naruto. Ce fut à son tour d'interroger Sasuke sur ce qu'il faisait.

Plutôt que par des mots, Sasuke inséra ses mains sous les aisselles du blond et le tira en arrière sur une cinquantaine de centimètres.

- Hé !

L'Uchiwa sourit, fier de sa découverte. Naruto, suivant son regard, piqua voracement un fard. Le brun tapota sa tête, l'air de féliciter le gamin ; puis il s'allongea à côté de Naruto, la tête posée sur l'une de ses cuisses. Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, il défit la braguette de son ami et tira son pantalon vers le bas.

- Mais ! Arrête !

Le blond tenta de repousser Sasuke, sans résultat. L'Uchiwa était motivé.

Il souleva le boxer de Naruto pour laisser apparaître son membre gorgé de désir. Naruto se cacha d'une main tandis que l'autre écartait celles de Sasuke. Mais il en avait deux, le bougre ! Dans un grognement amusé, il tira soudainement le vêtement de Naruto. Celui-ci précipita ses mains devant ses parties pour les dissimuler. Hélas, son érection les faisait dépasser. Sasuke sourit.

- Mais laisse-toi faire…

- Mais non ! Je veux pas !

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Comment, ça, il ne voulait pas ? Et depuis quand ?

Sa main gauche attrapa les bourses de Naruto, qu'il ne cachait pas au profit de la chose turgescente qui les surmontait. L'autre se posa sur les fesses de Naruto.

- Sasuke !

Dans un élan de colère, Naruto laissa tomber ses mains et agrippa le poignet de Sasuke pour l'enlever. A un bras contre deux, l'Uchiwa ne tint pas bien longtemps. Mais il avait approché sa tête de Naruto en tirant de l'autre. Naruto ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Diversion réussie.

Son sourire victorieux fit comprendre à Naruto le but de la manœuvre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, horrifiés.

- SA…

L'Uchiwa caressa le membre du blond du bout de la langue.

- Sukehh…

La colère du blond s'envola aussitôt, et les quelques traces qui demeuraient sur son visage disparurent lorsque le brun mit son membre en bouche. A la place, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un gémissement.

Leurs quatre yeux se fermèrent en même temps pour mieux se concentrer.

Cependant, Naruto posa bientôt ses mains sur le crâne, et, à regret, le repoussèrent doucement. Sasuke leva des yeux interrogateurs, prêt à y retourner.

- Tu l'as déjà fait… A mon tour.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il remonta le pantalon de son amant et se releva, entraînant Naruto d'une main.

Ils passèrent dans le salon, où le blond bondit sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser en le poussant dans un divan. Lorsque le temps de reprendre leur respiration arriva, Naruto descendit sur le pantalon de Sasuke ; il l'ouvrit et l'emporta, en même temps que son boxer.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant son membre frotter son kimono. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, ce n'était pas assez propre à son goût. Mais bon. Il y avait un remède efficace.

Il ôta son kimono.

Le problème qui se posa – à savoir sa nudité offerte à Naruto – ne dura pas longtemps. Il fallait seulement que le blond s'appliquât à prodiguer à Sasuke ce que lui-même avait entreprit un peu plus tôt.

Il laissa Naruto faire, se perdant complètement dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, lui faisant confiance du bien-fondé de ses actes lorsqu'il venait l'embrasser, lorsqu'il parcourait sa peau de baiser, lorsqu'il s'attardait précisément sur le membre gonflé de Sasuke.

C'aurait dû durer une vie tellement c'était bon.

* * *

><p>Pour fêter leur couple nouveau, il fut décidé qu'ils iraient à la foire. Sasuke s'était armé d'un lourd portefeuille pour pouvoir satisfaire aux moindres désirs de son amant. Celui-ci avait d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas être assisté, mais sa grenouille vide à craquer l'avait convaincu.<p>

Et puis, il n'allait pas cracher là-dessus non plus. Sasuke lui offrait quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore : Naruto, déçu de la foire avec son ami, profitait désormais d'une version réduite de celui-ci. Bein oui : un petit ami.

Qui n'avait pas accepté, d'ailleurs, qu'ils fussent noués par les mains. Il désirait « ne pas encore se montrer… ». Avait-il honte ? Il avait avoué déjà son homosexualité à trois personnes au moins : Lee, Sakura… et Naruto. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la vivre pleinement ? Naruto le testa.

- En fait… t'es mon petit ami, maintenant…

Sasuke se figea un bref instant. Puis reprit la route, sans regarder Naruto :

- Oui… je préfère que tu dises _Sasuke_ quand tu parles à d'autres.

En tout cas il embrayait directement. Ca évitait ainsi à Naruto de devoir le faire parler. Mais ça voulait dire en effet que Sasuke avait des réserves.

- Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux.

- Je…

- Tu ?

- Mais laisse-moi parler !

- S'cuse moi.

- Hn. Bon. J'ai pas envie de… que tout le monde sache qu'on est ensemble…

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sasuke soupira, et se tourna vers Naruto en s'arrêtant. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Quelle sera ma réputation si les gens savent que je suis une tapette ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Ils ont rien à savoir.

- On est bie…

- T'es avec moi. C'est pas pareil.

- … d'accord. Je vois pas la différence.

Naruto rougit.

- Bon. Déjà… Cette nuit, c'était toi le Seme.

- Ca a rien à voir !

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

- Mais tu connais ce mot d'où, toi ?

Naruto se remit en marche, l'air de rien Sasuke le rattrapa.

- Tu le connais aussi. Pose pas de questions stupides.

Pris au piège. Naruto poursuivit sans s'en soucier :

- Et puis, t'as vu qui t'es ? Un des derniers Uchiwa !

Il fit des yeux ronds en se rappelant soudain le troisième survivant. Mais il s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Celui qui a tué Orochimaru, le légendaire Sannin ! Le petit frère…

Il s'arrêta juste à temps, sentant venir un regard foudroyant.

- Enfin, t'as vu tes techniques ? T'as perfectionné le Chidori de Kakashi-sensei hyper bien, et c'était déjà une technique puissante ! T'es un génie, Sasuke ! Les gens ils te voient comme ça !

- Arrête tes compliments. Ils verront que j'ai du mal à marcher après que tu m'aies…

Enfin… Ils le verront, quoi.

- Bein je le ferai pas.

Naruto savait à quoi il s'engageait. Il espérait juste que Sasuke ne s'en souviendrait pas.

- Si ! J'ai aussi envie !

L'Uchiwa piqua un fard. S'en rendant compte, il pencha une nouvelle fois la tête vers Naruto.

- Non mais regarde. Les conversations qu'on a. Qui pouvait croire que _je_ dirais ça ? Et que je voudrais… ce genre de choses ?

Il ajouta, plus bas :

- Une tapette, je te dis. Tu m'as changé.

Il soupira.

- Et pas en bien. En fait… Je devrais arrêter de te parler. Quitter Konoha. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Naruto s'apprêta à répondre, mais une voix dans leur dos les interrompit :

- Hé, les gars ! Restez pas comme ça, on dirait des pédales.

Le blond soupira en se retournant, imité par Sasuke, plus lent, qui grommelait des choses pas très catholiques.

- Sai…

- Bonjour Naruto. Et… Uchiwa Sasuke ?

Lequel répondit d'un froid bonjour.

- Et bein… Je te trouvais pas mal sur les photos… Mais t'es vraiment mieux en vrai !

L'Uchiwa fit de grands yeux. Sai s'approcha vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'avais déjà vu, hein. Mais pas de si près. T'es vraiment pas mal.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque son regard se plongea dans le col ouvert du kimono.

- Mais t'es super bien foutu, en fait !

Sasuke était figé.

C'était donc lui… ça… Sai ?

- Tu bouges pas ? Tu fais le mort ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Naruto s'interposa alors.

- Sai, arrête.

- Je fais rien de mal. S'il n'est pas content, il sait me dire d'arrêter lui-même.

Il reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ?

L'Uchiwa ne réagit pas.

- Oh… T'as l'air concentré. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Sai… Tais-toi. Laisse-le tranquille. Tu vois bien qu'il…

- Il fait ce qu'il veut. Il n'a pas dit que je le dérangeais. C'est que je ne le dérange pas.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, en lâchant son épaule pour faire plaisir à Naruto. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement – _légèrement._

Sasuke, lui, contemplait le vague.

- Donc j'ai dit quelque chose que j'aurais dû garder pour moi, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ok.

Sai réfléchit. Puis, son visage s'illumina, et un sourire gourmand et féroce se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- T'es une pédale. C'est ça.

- SAI ! Arrête !

Mais il tenait un morceau, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

- C'est pour ça que t'es pétrifié ? J'ai visé juste ?

Sasuke garda le silence. Il frissonna seulement

- J'ai visé juste…

Sai s'approcha alors de Sasuke et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

- T'es une pédale ?

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke, murmurant doucement quelques insanités à son oreille figée.

- Sai… arrête ça tout de suite.

Naruto bouillait, sa voix tremblait, parcourue d'une fureur démoniaque.

Le peintre n'écouta pas. Il se mit à genoux devant Sasuke, posa ses lèvres sur le pantalon de l'Uchiwa. Ses mains rejoignirent ses lèvres, et, murmurant langoureusement pour l'engin qu'il s'affaira à libérer, il défit la braguette. Il baissa le pantalon de Sasuke d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Saaaaaiiii….

Sans prêter attention à la colère enflammée à côté de lui.

Il baissa également le boxer de Sasuke, libérant son membre en pleine rue. Sans hésiter, il le mit en bouche et il laissa la chair gonfler malgré elle en lui.

Si Sasuke était vraiment présent, il empêcherait cela. Mais ses hormones faisaient la fête comme son esprit était… ailleurs.

- Vas-y, profite, ma p'tite pédale. J'te suce, c'est bon hein ?

- SAAAAIIII !

Un poing orange frappa Sai, qui fut projeté à cinq mètres de là.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite alors. Sasuke reprit ses esprits, remonta rapidement ses vêtements en s'échauffant de colère et de gêne. Sai se redressait péniblement en constatant que son corps avait détruit une palissade en mauvais état. Naruto bouillonnait d'une aura orange qui fit pousser ses ongles et rougir ses yeux.

Il hurla encore une fois le nom du peintre, et un membre de chakra se forma en même temps. Il s'allongea sur les cinq mètres qui séparaient Naruto de Sai, attrapa ce dernier et le projeta en l'air dans un grognement bestial.

- Naruto ! hurla Sasuke, activant son sharingan. Arrête ! Calme-toi !

Un poing de chakra lui répondit, l'écartant de la scène. Sasuke se releva en se massant les côtes. Malgré le sharingan, il n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. Il avait été surpris par la vitesse. Parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être pris pour cible. Et parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait reconnecté.

Mais là, il s'agissait d'agir vite. Si Naruto dégénérait, qui sait ce qui pouvait se produire ?

Sasuke bondit sur le lieu des combats. Sai avait brandit un pinceau et plusieurs bêtes de chakra noires bondissaient en tous sens, se heurtant à chaque fois à la barrière enflammée du démon-renard.

Une seule queue était sortie. Ca allait encore.

- Naruto ! arrête !

En lui, Naruto perçu cette lointaine phrase.

_- Kyuubi. Arrête._

Pour toute réponse, le démon-renard chargea. Sasuke bondit en l'air, mais fut rattrapé par le chakra. Ses vêtements roussirent, même si lui parvint à se préserver du choc grâce au sharingan.

Mais bientôt, il tomberait, et Kyuubi l'attendait déjà, gueule – ou bouche pleine de crocs – ouverte. Le Bijuu gronda, impatient.

La chute approchait.

- NARUTO !

Sasuke baissa les épaules de son kimono et activa son sceau maudit. In extremis, il parvint à battre des ailes et à se maintenir en l'air.

Mais malgré tous les entraînements, il n'était jamais parvenu à voler réellement. Il regagnait toujours le sol, plus ou moins rapidement.

Quelques monstres d'encre s'évaporèrent en bondissant sur la gangue orange du renard. Sasuke avait un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. Il arma un Raiton pour sa défense… ignorant quelle puissance pouvait faire sa technique pour terrasser son adversaire sans tuer Naruto.

C'était trop risqué. Son Raiton tomba.

- Bein quoi, Sasuke-chan ? T'as les chocottes ? Le grand Uchiwa a peur de Kyuubi ?

- Tais-toi ! Essaie de nous sortir de là, maintenant, BAKA !

Quelques monstres se volatilisèrent encore au contact du renard.

- Je ne sais rien faire. Mes techniques sont impuissantes face à lui.

Haussant les épaules, Sai s'en alla nonchalamment. Sasuke hurla qu'il retourne au combat, mais il ne daigna pas même lui accorder un regard.

- Kuso…

Avec un battement d'ailes, Sasuke s'orienta vers la palissade, et il se posa dessus. Kyuubi le regarda, l'air affamé, et aboya.

Et bondit.

Sasuke n'eut d'autre échappatoire que de sauter pour s'élever le plus possible dans les airs. Devant lui, il serait entré en choc frontal avec Kyuubi. Il valait mieux éviter.

Derrière, Kyuubi l'aurait rattrapé. Sasuke avait beau être rapide, il n'était pas sûr d'atteindre la même vitesse que les membres orangés qui poussaient à leur gré.

Sur le côté…

Il aurait pu. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Et puis, le démon-renard se serait retourné et aurait chargé à nouveau. Ca aurait semé la panique dans cette rue désertée depuis le début de l'affrontement.

Maintenant, il était à nouveau à la merci du hasard. Il allait atteindre le sol. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de chance pour que Kyuubi ne l'y attende pas. A moins qu'il n'ait une idée d'ici là, il devait s'en remettre entièrement sur le sharingan, et la bonne combinaison de battements d'ailes.

Ou au hasard. Ce qui sembla arriver.

Quelqu'un arriva dans le dos de Kyuubi qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à fixer Sasuke de ses yeux de sang.

- _Hakke Rokujūyon… Shō !*_

Sasuke jeta un regard horrifié à son amant.

- NARUTO !

_- KYUUBI !_

La gangue orange disparut, Naruto s'écrasa au sol, l'homme – un Hyuuga, certainement – tomba à genoux.

Sasuke se posa et se précipita vers son amant.

* * *

><p>*64 poings du Hakke<p>

_Bon bein d'avance, désolé aux inconditionnel(le)s fans de Sai... c'est clair qu'il a pas un rôle super valorisant dans ce chapitre. Mais bon (même si je lui reproche rien), vu que j'aime pas ses vêtements, (avec un top qui laisse passer le ventre - nan mais POURQUOI ?) bein je me suis dis que IL FAUT QU'IL PAYE ! MWAHAHAHAHA !_

_Enfin, voilà quoi. Si vous voulez que je fasse pardonner le Sai, faites-le moi savoir... mais à priori il est un méchant dans le bazar. (même si ça fini bien en fin de compte. Grâce au gentil missieur. Mais qui ça va zêtre le gentil missieur ?)_

_Et pour celles qui voulaient une explication de la technique de l'homme qui se démultiplie dans l'air, je l'ai écrite : ça viendra chapitre 51 si je change rien d'ici là._

_Impressions, questions, commentaires, appétit, __coups de gueule, imprimante et ce qui vous passe par la tête ?  
><em>


	45. Dôjutsu au grand jour

**_LittleBlackAngelx3_**_ : Pas de problème, surtout que tu reviews quand même pour chaque chapitre séparément ! Je lis tes romans avec passion, et ce que se fait désirer le plus est d'autant plus agréable à lire ! En tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, arigato !  
><em>

_Bein... je les tue pas vraiment puisque c'est encore l'auteur de base qui gère le buiseness^^ du coup moi, j'ai champ libre, et tuer l'un ou l'autre perso n'a pas trop d'importance (et puis c'est si facile à faire, il suffit d'écrire "il est mort" puis on passe à autre chose...)_

_Pour le chapter 42 : et ben merci ! je pensais pas que ce chapitre-là plairait tant. Mais il faut bien que les choses avancent, hein ! Comme disait cisou, je pars un peu dans toutes les directions mais c'est quand même (un peu) fait exprès. Le décor est planté (il m'a fallu jamais que 40 chapitres pour le faire mais bon...)  
><em>

_Chapitre 43 : Humhum... et bein merci (j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter mais c'est toujours la même chose à dire... j'ai pas super bossé les expressions quand je suis content ;) ) Alors déjà pour mon ami César, c'est à Gd Elmaleh que j'ai piqué le "il se faxa" (mais vu que c'est qu'un mot je me suis dit qu'y avait pas trop de droits d'auteurs). Et je suis ravi que ça t'ait fait plaisir (remarque que la langueur, c'est encore une vexation... sadique jusqu'au bout des ongles !). Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire en fait xD mais espère pas trop que j'arrive à faire des lemons comme ça à chaque fois ! enfin on verra bien ;)_

_Chap 44 : Naaaoooon mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça peut pas être Neji le sauveur, il... ah mince j'ai failli me vendre xD. Pour le OOC de Sai, ouais c'est voulu, dans cette fic ça sera pas (si je le fait réapparaître plus tard) un personnage particulièrement attachant. C'est juste que j'aime pas son ventre qui passe, donc voilà. Après pour Sasuke, c'est vrai que c'est pas super super crédible. Mais bon si on entre dans la psychologie du perso, avec tout ce qui vient de lui arriver on peut imaginer qu'il est pas tout à fait sur terre et qu'il faut pas grand-chose pour le sceller dans la lune^^ Pour Naruto, t'as pas tort. En fait je m'étais pas super posé la question à vrai dire :honte&s'cusez-moi: Je voulais qu'il soit quand même pas trop abusé pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de Kyuubi, mais un peu quand même pour faire venir l'autre (mystère, mais qui c'est ce type ? xd personne n'en a aucune idée hein ! (oui on me croit)) C'est vrai qu'à une seule queue il a encore le contrôle de la situation. On va dire qu'il en a deux et demie alors ? la moyenne entre 4 et 1... _

_Voilà pour la réponse à la review, j'ai réussi à répondre à tout je crois ;) continue comme ça (et juste pour te remercier, le chapitre suivant tiens !)_

**Le 'chapitre suivant tiens' est juste ici**

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 : Dôjutsu au grand jour<p>

Naruto se tenait à quatre pattes, le souffle court, et essayait de récupérer autant sa respiration que son calme. Kyuubi avait rejailli. Sans prévenir. Il avait suffit que Sai débarque… dise quelques mots en trop… fasse quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû… et Kyuubi se libérait.

C'était mal.

Il mourrait d'envie de partir à la poursuite du peintre. De le lacérer d'un Rasengan rondement mené. L'éventrer avec ses kunai, et dévorer sa chair impie.

- Kuso !

Kyuubi n'était pas encore tout à fait parti.

Sasuke posa un genou à côté de Naruto, et passa un bras sur son dos pour lui communiquer son soutien. Naruto lui décocha un regard de gratitude. Après quelques halètements, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais… pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire aussi ?

- Sai ? Je…

L'Uchiwa se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis se fit violence pour l'extraire de ses dents. Ca l'empêchait de parler.

- J'étais… choqué… Je sais pas, j'ai jamais eu ça.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus sur Naruto.

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes traversèrent timidement la rue. La vie reprenait son cours.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu t'es emporté comme ça ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Ca doit être ses manières. Comme il te _violais_… et que tu le laissais faire. Ca te faisait tellement de mal, t'as déjà tellement de problèmes… et lui il s'amène, il te bouffe en une demi-seconde, et tu réagis pas… J'avais peur pour toi. Qu'il te fasse du mal.

Il attrapa vigoureusement Sasuke par la taille, d'un bras, et serra contre lui.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, moi, Sasuke ! Il allait te tuer, ce con !

Le brun sourit, amusé.

- Il va pas me tuer avec des mots.

Son sourire retomba lorsqu'il se fit foudroyer par un regard sérieux aux reflets azurés.

- Tu t'es pas vu. T'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Il ajouta, plus bas :

- Et maintenant qu'on est ensemble… je veux pas qu'un imbécile se pointe et te fasse… des trucs comme ça.

L'Uchiwa serra affectueusement la crinière blonde du blond, lui tapa affectueusement dans le dos. Naruto se releva. Ils s'intéressèrent alors à leur sauveur.

Celui-ci était resté dans le jardin. Couché sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il fixait d'un air horrifié ses deux mains ensanglantées. Naruto accourut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme ne leva pas la tête. Naruto avisa ses mains rouges.

- Le sang… C'est le vôtre ?

Naruto comprit.

- Vous vous êtes brûlé les mains avec votre technique au corps à corps.

Sasuke s'approcha.

- Il faut dire que ce n'était pas prudent. Vous auriez pu y passer. Lorsque ce chakra orange apparaît, il faut prendre des précautions.

- C'est bon, Sasuke, pas la peine de lui faire la morale. Je sais bien qu'il me connaît un peu, mais il est pas censé tout savoir sur moi non p…

Il se figea.

- Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes le type de la maison hantée ! J'avais raison ! Vous êtes un ninja !

Il hocha la tête sans quitter ses mains des yeux ; il se resserra en boule.

- Sasuke, aide-moi, on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Le rapport avec la maison hantée ?

- Aucun. Mais il est blessé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désappointé à ses propres bras : les bandages avaient sauté, ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

- Et je dois y passer aussi.

L'Uchiwa soupira, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait : il prit l'homme par les jambes, Naruto par les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

Naruto gardait les sourcils froncés. Sasuke sourit en l'apercevant, peu habitué à voir le blond si concentré ; ce dernier croisant son regard s'expliqua. Enfin, il s'adressa au guichetier.

- Donc, vous êtes un ninja. Vu la technique que vous avez utilisée, je suppose que vous êtes… membre du clan Hyuuga ?

Le guichetier grimaça.

- Oui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans un guichet ? Un ninja comme vous ? D'un clan d'une telle renommée ?

Naruto poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Vous surveillez un Uch… un des hommes qui se balade dans la foire, c'est ça ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je vends des billets.

- Mais vous êtes un ninja !

- Je ne suis pas…

Il soupira. Autant tout avouer, au point où il en était.

- …_plus_ un ninja.

Naruto fit de grands yeux ronds, que s'amusa à contempler Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait cure de savoir qui était cet homme : il avait seulement une dette envers lui, et ça ne suffisait pas à le rendre digne d'intérêt. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il sasukait ferme. Naruto ne l'avais donc pas tant changé que ça.

- Vous êtes un nukenin ?

- … Oui.

Une lumière s'alluma soudainement sur le visage du blond.

- Donc ça explique que vos lentilles soient si bien faites. C'est pas des lentilles.

- Perspicace.

Il se retint d'ajouter quelque chose ; il se contenta de remuer pour qu'on le reposât au sol. Il savait encore marcher ! Il n'avait pas tout de suite pensé à faire valoir cette capacité extraordinaire, surtout au début lorsqu'il… s'_en_ remettait. Mais maintenant, c'était fait.

Naruto jeta un regard sur l'accoutrement du guichetier.

- Mais vos cicatrices ! C'est des vraies, vous avez dit l'autre jour !

Le guichetier se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Donc, vous êtes un Hyuuga déserteur, qui est revenu à Konoha avec la foire, qui est blessé sur tout le corps, et vous connaissez le ninjutsu.

Sasuke roula des yeux de cabillaud.

- Naruto…

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- C'est Neji.

Les épaules de l'Hyuuga d'affaissèrent.

- C'est moi.

- Neji ?

- Hn.

L'air éberlué de Naruto fit sourire les deux bruns.

- Mais… Neji… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il soupira.

- Je vends des billets pour la maison hantée.

- Mais ouiiii, ça j'ai compris… Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez ramené ici.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et lui demanda d'expliquer.

- Vous m'avez ramené du village. J'étais le seul survivant du massacre. Et à cause de vous, j'ai survécu… ici.

Le blond tiqua.

-_A cause _? Comment ça, _à cause _? On t'a sauvé, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant.

- VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS SAUVE ! VOUS M'AVEZ CONDAMNE !

Neji se figea. Puis son regard se porta au loin, droit devant lui, là où il n'y avait personne. Il tenta de reprendre son calme si brusquement perdu, emporté dans un coup de vent hurlant dans les branches.

Sasuke écoutait en silence. Il sasukait, ça lui convenait et il ne voyait pas pourquoi faire autre chose.

- T'es en vie grâce à nous.

- Quelle vie ?

Silence.

Il poursuivit, le ton bas.

- Je ne suis plus personne, ici. Ceux qui se souviennent de moi me détestent, et les forces spéciales me surveillent. Je ne suis toléré que parce que je ne connais plus de techniques ninja. J'ai fui Konoha. Je ne voulais plus y retourner. Mais _à cause _de vous, j'y suis à nouveau, et tout le monde peut me reconnaître. Tout ce passé dont je ne voulais plus revient. Alors ne dis pas que je devrais vous remercier. Konoha aurait dû m'oublier. J'aurais dû vous oublier. Tu me jettes dans la figure ces choses…

Il inspira profondément.

- A cause de vous, je revois tout ce qui me manquait et que j'essayais d'oublier. Pour pouvoir vivre d'autre chose, d'une vie que j'aurais choisie. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrai plus oublier tout ça. Konoha me manque, Naruto ! Mais je ne peux pas y vivre.

« Je ne sais pas y vivre.

« Et je ne suis pas _destiné_ à être ninja. Je peux choisir la vie que j'aurai, non ? A force de volonté. Sauf si _tu_ me ramènes ici, que vous m'enfermez dans votre village, que vous me rabâchez mes souvenirs pour m'empêcher de m'en aller ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là, tu comprends ? Je ne saurai pas la vivre ! »

Il s'arrêta soudain et ferma les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que j'aurais préféré mourir, l'autre jour. En restant en vie, j'ai honte de ne plus être le ninja que j'aurais pu être. Et je ne peux pas non plus vivre à Konoha.

Il reprit la route. L'hôpital était juste devant eux ; il s'avança dans l'allée avec un coup d'œil pour ses mains.

- Vous m'avez condamné à ça.

Sasuke s'était arrêté aux grilles de l'hôpital, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de faire causette. Naruto avait ralenti le pas en le voyant, puis rejoignit Neji.

- Et ta technique ? Celle que tu viens de faire ? Tu oublies qu'elle a très bien marché ! C'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas détruit Konoha !

- ELLE N'A PAS MARCHE !

Il soupira. Il avait trop tendance à s'emporter, ça n'allait pas.

- Dans cette technique, je suis censé atteindre soixante-quatre points de chakra dans ton corps. Je n'en ai touché qu'une dizaine, j'en ai oublié une vingtaine. Je ne savais plus où étaient ceux que je devais atteindre, malgré le Byakugan. Et tu vois mes mains…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bâtiment, que Naruto poussa pour Neji. Il lança par la même occasion un regard noir azur à Sasuke, le seul des trois qui avaient des bras en bon état, et qui aurait pu ouvrir la porte sans douleur.

- Un vrai Hyuuga n'aurait pas eu la moindre blessure. Moi, je ne suis plus personne.

- C'est parce que ça fait trois ans que tu n'as…

- Arrête, Naruto. Je n'en veux plus, de tout ça.

L'infirmier à l'accueil leur indiqua la salle appropriée sans qu'ils eurent à se présenter : il avait déduit logiquement ce qu'il leur fallait en voyant l'état de leurs bras. Il leur passa quelques compresses pour le sang.

- Pourquoi ? T'étais si doué !

- _Destiné_ à être doué ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. T'aurais pu sauver des vies, rendre des gens heureux ! Regarde notre dernière mission : on a tué le type qui massacrait les villages sans raison. Celui qui a faillit te tuer.

Neji le regard longuement, l'air de jauger ses paroles.

- Ils étaient une vingtaine.

Le blond sourit aux éclats.

- Non ! Il n'y en avait qu'un. Mais il utilisait des techniques bizarres de duplication… Comme des clones, mais pas exactement pareils. Il était vraiment fort.

- C'est lui qui a failli tuer Sasuke ?

- Comment tu le s…

Comment il le savait ? Naruto se souvint que Neji et le guichetier n'étaient qu'un. C'était étrange, celui à qui il parlait comme à un inconnu, il le tutoyait à présent ; et il devait réunir ce qu'il savait des deux personnages pour sonder l'homme à côté de lui.

Ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Ils étaient seuls.

- Oui. Et moi aussi, si Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei n'étaient pas arrivés.

Neji se retint de pouffer. Ce serait méprisant, condescendant.

- Kakashi-_sensei _? C'est encore votre sensei ?

- Tant qu'on est pas Jounin.

- Et vous l'êtes pas encore ? Sasuke était très fort à l'époque où… j'étais encore ici. Sakura, je ne me souviens pas bien d'elle…

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure.

- … et toi, tu m'as battu.

- Sasuke a réussi son examen il y a pas longtemps. Enfin… il était parti près d'Orochimaru, je sais pas si tu le sais.

- Et il l'a tué.

- Oui. Après ça, il est revenu ici, on lui a fait passer un test pour les formalités, mais on savait déjà qu'il serait l'un des meilleurs ninja du pays du feu.

- Sakura ?

- Elle va pas tarder. Elle est vraiment forte.

- Et toi ?

Le visage de Naruto sembla vouloir s'assombrir.

- Je…

Il fit la moue.

- Je pense pas que je le serai un jour… je suis jamais là. Soit je pars en mission avec l'équipe, soit je pars avec Ero-sennin. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre examen.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Me dis pas que… t'es encore…

- Si.

Il se leva, embarrassé.

- On parle d'autre chose ? De toi ?

Le Hyuuga retint un soupir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être un ninja ? Doué comme toi ! C'est du gâchis !

- Alors de un, je NE SUIS PAS doué. Tu l'as prouvé à notre combat pendant l'examen Chuunin. Et de deux… tu n'as pas à savoir.

Naruto fit la moue, vexé.

- Mais quand même. Tu travailles dans la foire, maintenant, c'est ça ?

Neji pensa soudain qu'il était censé être à son guichet. Il frissonna. Le patron, les employés lui en voudraient.

Le vireraient-ils ?

- Ce serait pas mieux que tu soies avec nous pour soutenir le pays du Feu ? Pour aider les habitants ?

- C'est déjà ce que je fais.

- Non. T'es pas un ninja. T'es juste… un vendeur de tickets.

- ET A QUOI ILS SERVENT, CES TICKETS ?

Il soupira.

- Désolé. Je suis… à cran.

Le blond lui fit signe de poursuivre.

- Les gens viennent à la foire parce qu'ils en ont envie. Parce qu'ils en ont besoin, parfois. Il leur faut quelque chose pour les distraire s'ils sont tristes, pour les amuser avec leurs amis. Pour agrémenter leur quotidien. Et qui soit pas trop cher.

« Je sers à les rendre heureux, Naruto. Et je suis sûr qu'on a évité plusieurs suicides, grâce à ça. »

Notamment le sien : il se retint de le dire.

- Ca rend les gens heureux ? Quelque chose qui dure cinq minutes, puis qu'ils oublient ?

- Pourquoi y vas-tu, alors ?

Le regard de Neji se posa sur le bracelet de réduction au poignet de Naruto. Il commençait à devenir méconnaissable, souillé de sang, de toutes ces choses qu'on peut imaginer.

- Ces petits riens qui rendent les gens heureux. Il faut savoir se lâcher.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça… le génie…

- Je n'en suis pas un. J'ai décidé de faire une croix là-dessus.

- C'est pour ne pas être un génie que tu es parti ? Tu ne voulais pas… obéir au destin ?

- … En quelque sorte.

Ils se turent. Naruto, debout, faisait les cent pas. Neji restait assis à l'observer. Après quelques tours, il détourna le regard, et regarda les arbres dehors. Les oiseaux dans les branches.

Les oiseaux dans la cage. Sur son front.

Les deux seules choses qui lui restait de Konoha : des malédictions.

Naruto regarda par l'embrasure de la porte : pas de traces de Sasuke. Il plaqua son visage à la fenêtre : rien d'inquiétant non plus. Il l'aperçut à deux dizaines de mètres, appuyé paresseusement contre un arbre, à compter les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête. Il devait les attendre.

Un instant, Naruto eut envie de lui dire de ne pas rester là, de s'occuper ; mais le brun était peut-être bien content de n'avoir rien à faire. Ca lui permettait de… comprendre les événements récents.

Naruto s'assit à côté de Neji, tâchant de ne pas marcher dans la flaque de sang qui se formait à ses pieds. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu connais un Uchiwa ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien… Sasuke. Et son frère, que je n'ai jamais vu.

Le blond soupira en agitant la main.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Mais un autre ?

- Ah, celui dont tu parlais hier ?

- Hier ? Je ne savais pas encore que tu étais ici, hier.

- Mais si, à la maison hantée. Tu es venu acheter une place et me demander de te parler. Notamment à propos d'un Uchiwa qui rôde.

- Ah, oui, t'es le guichetier… Bon, donc tu sais déjà que je suis sûr que t'en sais quelque chose.

Neji s'étira, prenant garde à ne pas faire couler de sang sur ses vêtements. Puis il réalisa que ça ne ferait que rendre son costume plus crédible, aussi laissa-t-il le liquide s'épandre comme il le désirait.

- Ca m'a troublé, que tu me dises ça. Alors, j'ai réfléchi. J'en connais un, en effet.

- C'est vrai ? Y'a un autre survivant ?

- Attends ! J'en connais un, mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est son vrai nom.

Le blond se leva précipitamment.

- Vas-y, dis-moi qui c'est !

Neji soupira.

- C'est le vieux soliloque. Le conteur de la foire, qui raconte des histoires le soir. Il se fait connaître sous le nom de Madara Uchiwa.

- Donc c'est un Uchiwa… Il faut le dire à Sasuke.

- Non ! Il se fait connaître sous ce nom là. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment membre du clan.

- Bein… je sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

- Ce n'est pas un ninja.

Naruto se tut. Le Hyuuga poursuivit.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire la moindre technique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu activer le moindre sharingan, même avec un seul tomoe*. Et vu sa démarche, je doute sincèrement qu'il ait les moindres notions de taijutsu. Même s'il est vieux, l'âge n'excuse pas tout.

Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux.

- Surtout, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de ninja. C'est arrivé une fois ou deux qu'il en parle dans ses contes. Mais très peu. Et il n'a jamais rien dit sur les ninja que seul un shinobi pourrait savoir. Il en parle comme un conteur, c'est tout. Il n'en a jamais parlé en dehors de ses contes. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bavard.

Il sourit.

- J'aime bien aller l'écouter, le soir. Il raconte vraiment bien. En quelques mots, il te plonge dans une ambiance. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Tu aimerais bien.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

Neji ne dit rien.

- En fait, je ne te demande pas si tu connais un type qui s'appelle machin _Uchiwa_.

Il se pencha sur l'oreille du brun et lui murmura :

- J'ai croisé un type dans la rue, l'autre jour. Il maîtrisait le sharingan. Trois tomoe.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ce n'était pas Sasuke. Ni Itachi… du moins je ne pense pas. Donc, c'est qu'il y en a un autre. Et il était vieux. Très vieux.

Il laissait les souvenirs affluer, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas Neji tressaillant.

- Il avait une grande capuche qui cachait ses cicatrices sur le visage. Et sa voix… Elle était presque éteinte tellement il était vieux. Et rauque.

Il se tourna vers le Hyuuga et constata seulement son immobilité.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Des médecins entrèrent dans la salle.

- Lequel est premier ?

Naruto dit à Neji d'y aller ; avant celui-ci se tourna vers Naruto en quittant la pièce.

- C'est lui. Madar… Le vieux soliloque. C'est un ninja.

Naruto fit de grands yeux. Quelle annonce ! Il se doutait qu'il existait un troisième Uchiwa, mais il n'en avait pas encore eu la preuve. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qui c'était, qu'il pouvait même aller lui parler, l'écouter, et qu'il l'avait déjà vu… Il prenait forme dans la tête du blond.

Il allait savoir qui était ce type, peut-être qu'il aurait des enfants, qu'il resterait d'autres Uchiwa qu'Itachi n'ait pas tué, que Sasuke abandonne sa quête vengeresse, qu'il reste à Konoha.

Et puis, que Naruto devienne Hokage. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

Neji sortit de la salle d'opération. Ses mains avaient été soignées en un tour de main. Il ne lui restait que quelques pansements épars pour faire comme si il avait été blessé, mais rien de vraiment terrifiant.

Il croisa Naruto et lui fit une recommandation avant de le laisser se faire guérir la tronche.

- Ne parle pas de tout ça à Sasuke. Si tu tiens à lui… Il risque de s'énerver.

- Je m'en doute.

- Si tu veux me trouver, je serai… dans la roulotte du patron, à mon avis. Demande à un employé, il t'indiquera. Sauf si tu mets trop de temps.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je mets du temps ?

- J'en sais rien.

Sur cet air sombre, il quitta l'hôpital, les yeux plongés au sol. Sasuke le vit arriver, et se leva. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Neji !

Le Hyuuga leva ses yeux vers lui et s'arrêta. Deux yeux sombres le regardaient d'un air indéchiffrable… Gêné, furieux peut-être, jaloux, et autre chose encore.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais… te remercier.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa regarda ses pieds.

- D'avoir sauvé Naruto.

- Je n'ai fait qu'une technique.

- Tu as fait la bonne. Ca a déstabilisé son chakra et Kyuubi s'est résorbé de lui-même. C'est grâce à toi.

- J'ai raté ma technique. Comme j'ai dit à Naruto, je n'ai touché qu'une dizaine de points…

- J'étais là.

- Il a vaincu Kyuubi parce qu'il avait la volonté. J'ai peut-être un peu aidé, sans plus.

- Ca a suffit. Merci.

Neji hocha la tête, intrigué que Sasuke le remerciât. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu admettre devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-il évolué.

Bref, il s'en alla. Sasuke parla dans son dos, sans se tourner pour lui faire face.

- Je vous ai entendu.

Neji pila. Sans se retourner. Sasuke lui épargna la tâche de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Qui est cet Uchiwa ?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Ne me provoque pas. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu.

- Tu as rêvé.

Il quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie. Mais Sasuke le stoppa, à l'aide du Shunshin no Jutsu**, se retrouvant juste devant Neji. Celui-ci s'arrêta encore une fois.

- Je répète ma question : qui est cet Uchiwa ?

Neji sourit, carnassier.

- Je répète ma réponse : il n'y en a pas.

Et de se pencher sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour ajouter :

- Ne t'énerve pas, il y a l'Hokage juste derrière toi. Elle veut te parler.

Là-dessus, il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, les bras ballants, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. L'air de rien, il faisait semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais ses pensées n'étaient que juron.

- Sasuke… bonjour.

- Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

- A propos d'Uchiwa… Je dois te parler.

Il se crispa.

- Vous avez entendu la conversation ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Seulement ce mot-là.

Que savait-elle ? Voulait-elle cacher à Sasuke – auquel cas c'était raté – qu'elle savait qu'il remuerait bientôt ciel et terre ? Ou lui assurait-elle sincèrement – ce qui l'étonnerait peu – n'avoir rien entendu d'autre que le nom de son clan ?

- Tu viendras me voir dans mon bureau.

* * *

><p><em>*d'après wikipédia, c'est comme ça que s'appellent les virgules dans les yeux du sharingan. Mais bon, c'que j'en dis, moi… N'hésitez pas à me corriger !<em>

_** technique de déplacement instantané._

_Voilà, donc les choses avancent, et voilà enfin le Neji qui apparaît ! On arrive dans la trame de l'histoire !_

_A ce propos et comme je l'ai dit il y a vingt chapitres environ, je vais avoir du mal à respecter (niveau proportions) le résumé que j'ai mis. Je sais pas combien de chapitres je ferai encore mais certainement pas 250. Je pense que la fin arrivera vers le chapitre 65 à peu près, donc le gros de l'histoire ça aura été sur les massacres et la drogue. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous trahir mais je ne sais vraiment rien de tout ce qui va se passer (puisque c'est la première longue histoire que j'écris et la toute première que je publie, j'ai du mal à estimer). Comme ça vous savez à quoi vous attendre et vous n'aurez pas de mauvaises surprises... Désolé, vraiment (mais bon, il y a toujours de l'espoir !)_

_Review ?_


	46. Qui aime les missions ?

_Et voici pour le prochain chapitre ! Bon plaisir ! (je suis pas sûr que ça se dise...)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 : Qui aime les missions ?<p>

- Qui est cet Uchiwa ?

Neji sourit, carnassier.

- Il n'y en a pas.

Et de se pencher sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour ajouter :

- Ne t'énerve pas, il y a l'Hokage juste derrière toi. Elle veut te parler.

Là-dessus, il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était, les bras ballants, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. L'air de rien, il faisait semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. Mais ses pensées n'étaient que juron.

Après être sorti de l'hôpital, Neji se dirigea vers la roulotte du patron.

On avait sûrement mentionné son absence, ou sa fuite, et le patron était au courant. Neji se ferait taper sur les doigts… s'il avait de la chance. Il risquait de perdre sa place dans la foire. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait faux bond. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il garde sa place parmi les autres. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il arriva bientôt – trop vite pour lui – devant la porte du patron. Il frappa.

- Entrez !

Le patron était énervé. Il entendit quelque chose voler à terre, des pas bruyants. Puis plus rien. Il ouvrit la porte.

Le patron était assis sur son bureau. Un verre métallique traînait au sol, ainsi que quelques livres.

- Toi !

Le patron se leva et s'approcha de quelques pas furieux de Neji. Il le toisa d'un regard haineux. Et le frappa.

Neji avait vu le geste venir. Mais il l'avait laissé faire. Tout de même… il ne s'attendait pas à s'écraser contre la paroi de la roulotte. Le patron n'était pas le patron pour rien.

Celui-ci claqua la porte, ferma à clef et cacha celle-ci dans sa poche. Pendant ce temps, Neji se relevait.

- Tu as du cran de revenir ici.

Le brun garda les yeux au sol pour répondre. Il fallait s'écraser quand on parlait au patron. Surtout s'il était de mauvaise humeur, ce qui semblait être le cas.

- Je ne voulais pas partir.

- Partir…

- Vous quitter.

- Tu fais tout pour, pourtant. Comment puis-je encore te croire ? Je t'avais averti.

Il s'approcha et cracha à son oreille :

- Les autres ne parlent pas de toi en bien.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ou plutôt, ils préfèrent ne pas parler de toi.

- Je…

Il hésita. Mieux valait être franc, quitte à être lèche-cul.

- Je suis désolé.

Le patron ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur son bureau, laissant Neji dans son coin de pièce.

- Donc tu espères avoir ta place ici ?

Le Hyuuga tressaillit.

- Vous êtes tout pour moi.

- ALORS POURQUOI FAIS-TU EN SORTE DE NOUS RUINER ?

Neji garda le silence.

- On a trouvé quelqu'un pour la maison hantée. Tu ne nous sers plus à rien. Et on ne veut plus de toi.

Silence.

- Tu devais t'en douter. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Je n'ai rien d'autre que la foire. Si vous ne me reprenez pas…

- Ne me menace pas comme la dernière fois. Personne ne te protégera cette fois, et nous n'aurons aucun scrupule à te laisser mourir dans la rue.

Neji ne dit rien. Le patron s'approcha.

- Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais un ninja.

Le brun dressa soudain la tête.

- Comment vous le savez ?

- Tu n'es pas seul dans cette foire. Certains t'ont vu.

- Je ne suis plus un ninja.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu as battu un adversaire qui paraissait redoutable.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste eu… beaucoup de chance.

- Tu resteras avec nous si tu es capable de te battre pour protéger la foire et remettre l'ordre après les beuveries.

- Que…

- Et tu pourras récupérer ta place à la maison hantée dès que tu le voudras.

Il désigna son costume sanglant :

- Personne n'est aussi bien habillé que toi pour ce rôle.

Neji chancela sous le poids d'une stupeur écrasante.

- Sache que si tu perds encore une fois les pédales, nous ne te reprendrons plus. Tu avais déjà de la chance qu'on te repêche. Tu as un sacré bol que je t'accepte encore.

- Je peux… Je reste avec vous ?

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et c'est moi qui les donne.

- M… merci.

- Ca fera une histoire de plus pour Madara. L'histoire d'un jeune ninja qui…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais si tu es un ninja, que fais-tu ici ? Tu es à Konoha, tu devrais y rester !

- … Je ne suis plus un ninja, je vous l'ai dit. Il me reste… quelques souvenirs, c'est tout.

Le patron posa une main sur son épaule.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il t'en reste suffisamment pour faire régner l'ordre dans la foire.

- Ca dépend contre qui je dois me battre…

- Certainement pas des ninja. Des alcooliques, seulement.

Neji soupira.

- Tu arrives encore à te plaindre ?

Il secoua la tête.

- J'espérais… oublier cette vie.

Le patron ne dit rien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la place de la bouche s'il avait voulu parler.

Il réfléchissait. Neji fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Se souvenant que la porte était fermée, il se tourna vers le patron resté immobile. Puis, celui-ci s'approcha du Hyuuga.

- Tu raconteras ton histoire à Madara. Dans le détail. Il en fera un conte.

Le patron lui ouvrit la porte.

- Evite tes collègues un certain temps. Evite de faire des vagues.

Neji sorti, puis se retourna. Il avait encore quelque chose à demander.

- Oui ?

- Euh… Pourquoi me gardez-vous ?

Le patron sourit.

- Parce que tu as sauvé notre foire en arrêtant… l'espèce de monstre qui allait tout détruire.

- Ce n'était pas un monstre !

Le patron marqua un silence.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il avisa les mains de Neji.

- On m'a dit que tu étais blessé.

- C'est guéri. Je sors de l'hôpital.

Le patron sourit en reculant derrière la porte pour la refermer.

- C'est donc là que tu étais. Je pensais que tu t'étais enfui.

Il ajouta, avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs obscures de sa roulotte :

- Vas travailler, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Tsunade se tenait droite, les mains croisées dans le dos comme à son habitude, et regardait par la grande baie vitrée de son bureau le village en contrebas. Elle aimait cette position qui traduisait la toute-puissance de l'Hokage : à la fois comme ninja extrêmement talentueux, et en tant que dirigeant protégé par tout Konoha. Ca en jetait. Même si elle savait que l'autre ninja dans la pièce était certainement plus redoutable qu'elle. N'avait-il pas vaincu son légendaire frère ?<p>

Dans son dos, Sasuke attendait qu'elle prît la parole. Il ne savait encore de cette entrevue que ce dont ils allaient parler : Uchiwa. Mais quoi ?

En vérité, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'était en fait pas sûr que Tsunade se souvenait qu'il était dans son bureau. Mais il se retint de toussoter, ou s'agiter. Il ne voulait pas être le premier des deux à manifester l'ennui.

D'ailleurs, l'Hokage ouvrit la bouche, sans se tourner.

- On a repéré des traces de ton frère.

Les yeux de Sasuke foncèrent en un plissement fulminant. Ses sourcils menaçants se déformèrent pour former un dessin simple d'oiseau, un aigle qui s'abat sur sa proie. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il serra les poings. Peut-être que Tsunade ne s'était pas tournée pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Il prit la parole, et même sa voix traduisait sa colère.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Vous savez que je partirai à sa recherche.

- Parce que tu l'apprendrais tôt ou tard, et je tiens à garder un certain contrôle de la situation. T'annoncer tout de suite ce qui en est m'évite la surprise de ta désertion.

- Vous me retiendrez ?

- Je n'en ai pas les moyens. Si ton frère est dans les parages, tu feras tout pour le retrouver. Nous perdrions plus à tenter de t'empêcher de partir qu'à t'accompagner.

Sasuke tressaillit.

- Vous comptez m'y envoyer ? Avec d'autres ninja ?

- Une équipe de trois. Je n'ai pas encore décidé qui t'accompagnera.

- JE DOIS LE FAIRE SEUL !

Tsunade se retourna posément sans s'inquiéter de la brusque fureur de Sasuke. Celui-ci bouillait sur place.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras, mais à ton départ du village et à ton retour, deux autres ninja t'accompagneront. De toute façon, Itachi n'est pas seul.

Sasuke tapa du pied.

- Je m'en doute. L'Akatsuki travaille par paires.

- Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Elle s'assit à son bureau.

- Me sous-estimez-vous ?

- Je ne sous-estime pas ton frère non plus. Tu risques gros, en partant à sa poursuite.

- Je n'ai pas vécu toutes ces années dans le but de laisser Itachi filer. J'ai une chance de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait, et je ne compte pas la sauter.

- Je m'en doute.

- J'ai donc l'autorisation de Konoha pour partir à sa recherche ?

- Tu en as l'ordre. Mais tu attendras que l'équipe soit complète. Vous partirez demain matin, mais revenez me voir avant. A huit heures, dans mon bureau.

Elle ajouta, alors qu'il tournait les talons :

- Evite de le tuer, il pourrait nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur l'Akatsuki.

Elle lui donnait ainsi congé.

- Je vais faire un effort... Mais n'y comptez pas trop.

Il s'en alla d'un pas emplis de désirs vengeurs, qu'il devinait bientôt écoutés. C'était donc ça… L'odeur de la victoire.

Et après, il se consacrerait tout entier à Naruto. Beaux plans de vie en perspective.

S'il survivait. Son frère n'était pas n'importe qui et il n'était pas sans le savoir.

Il se mit alors en quête de son blond qui lui servait de repose-cœur pour consumer la passion qui le rongeait. Pour qu'ils en profitent encore un peu avant qu'il ne parte : aux jeux, il n'y a pas toujours de vainqueur.

* * *

><p>Sasuke trouva Naruto chez lui. La porte de sa demeure n'étant pas fermée à clef, il avait supposé que le blond s'y trouvait ; il était entré.<p>

Il avait fini par trouver Naruto allongé dans l'herbe, dans sa cour intérieure, les pieds plongés dans l'eau de la mare. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Hé ! Vire-toi de là !

Le blond tourna nonchalamment la tête et vit Sasuke approcher à grands pas.

- Pourquoi ? On est si bien…

Pour donner plus de crédit à ses paroles, il écarta les bras. Sasuke dut résister à l'envie de se blottir contre lui.

- Il y a des sangsues dans l'eau.

- QUOI ?

Le blond bondit soudainement, s'éloignant à trois mètres de la mare, sous le regard hilare du brun. Il fit une mine boudeuse.

- Y'a rien de drôle.

L'Uchiwa s'assit en tailleur en tapotant l'herbe mouillée à côté de lui pour que Naruto vînt s'y asseoir. Lequel s'approcha prudemment.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y a pas de sangsue dans mon étang.

Le blond soupira et s'assit à côté du brun.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça alors ?

- Tu allais tuer mes poissons en faisant baigner tes pieds dans leur eau.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'ai les pieds propres !

L'Uchiwa fit un sourire sadique.

- Montre-moi ça…

Il chatouilla ; Naruto eut beau se débattre, réclamer grâce, quémander pitié, il n'obtint rien.

- Sa…ke…

Enfin, le supplice s'arrêta. Naruto, au bord des larmes, reprenait sa respiration, allongé sur le ventre. Sasuke, lui, se retenait d'y retourner.

- T'es méchant.

- Je sais.

Il se coucha pour voir le visage de Naruto et lui sourit.

- Il ne fallait pas tuer mes poissons.

- Mais ! Je leur ai rien fait !

L'Uchiwa fit une pichenette sur le bout de nez du blond.

- Je ne les entends pas. C'est parce qu'ils sont tous morts... ou mourants.

Naruto se tourna sur le côté et passa un bras autour de la taille de Sasuke en se serrant contre lui.

- Baka.

Sasuke entoura Naruto de ses bras. Il huma son doux parfum.

- Je pense à Neji… C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis qu'il est parti… Tu crois qu'il a fait quoi quand il a quitté Konoha ?

L'Uchiwa haussa une épaule.

- Je ne sais pas.

Un poisson bondissant hors de l'eau fit sursauter Naruto, qui sourit en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Puis Sasuke reprit la parole, l'interrompant au passage.

- On a trouvé des traces d'Itachi dans les parages.

Il sentit une main se crisper autour de lui. Le blond s'éloigna et regarda son visage.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- L'Hokage me donne pour mission d'aller à sa recherche.

Naruto se redressa, s'assit en tailleur, faisant face à Sasuke toujours couché.

- Tout seul ?

- Avec deux autres ninja, elle ne m'a pas dit qui.

Naruto soupira. Sa main se mit à danser sur le torse de Sasuke, anxieuse.

- Tu vas le tuer ?

- Oui.

Le visage du blond se déformait lentement, de plus en plus inquiet. Il était angoissé à l'idée que Sasuke partît et le laissa seul – il voulait profiter de ces choses qu'ils découvraient ensemble – et encore plus lorsqu'il songeait que Sasuke – peut-être ! – ne reviendrait pas. Il sauta dans ses bras en se blottissant contre lui. L'Uchiwa l'accueillit ouvertement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tu vas mourir !

- Je ne serai pas seul. Et puis, tu m'as déjà pleuré.

Le blond releva la tête. Il repensa soudain à ce qu'avait dit l'autre Uchiwa. Il avait parlé de souvenirs, de penser à Sasuke. Donc il était bel et bien mort ? Et c'était la volonté de Naruto qui l'avait ramené à la vie, ou dans sa tête, et qui leur avait permis de passer les moments regrettés, quelques jours, avant que la Parque ne le reprît ?

- Sasuke…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto. Tu sais que je ne serai pas heureux tant que je ne l'aurai pas tué.

- Si ! Tu es heureux avec moi ! Je te suffis !

- NON !

Il se reprit, s'excusant du regard de s'être emporté.

- Je ne pourrai vivre avec toi que quand Itachi sera du passé. Sinon… Je ne serai jamais vraiment moi.

Il ajouta, plus bas, la main dans la crinière blonde :

- Et puis, c'est une mission de Tsunade. Elle ne m'enverrait pas là si elle savait que j'y laisserais ma peau.

Il se garda d'expliquer à Naruto la vraie raison qui la poussait à l'y envoyer.

- Ou alors, elle sait que tu repartiras un jour, de toute façon, tant que ton frère n'est pas mort, et elle préfère choisir quand ça arrivera et dans quelles conditions.

Naruto n'était pas si bête, semblait-il. Sasuke lui murmura que c'était peut-être le cas.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait dommage qu'on se quitte sans un adieu, non ?

Naruto ne voulait pas.

Il était triste. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait perdre son ami. C'était donc ça… L'odeur de la défaite.

Les caresses de Sasuke ne le laissaient toutefois pas indifférent et, quoi que pût en penser son cœur, son corps réagissait. A bien y réfléchir, il se dit aussi qu'il fallait profiter encore autant qu'il le pouvait de son amant, qu'il fallait consumer sa vie tant qu'il lui en restait.

Sasuke défit son kimono et le lança plus loin, dans l'herbe de son jardin intérieur. Naruto ne put retenir des regards intéressés. Il ôta lui-même son pull, puis Sasuke enleva son tee-shirt, son pantalon, laissant le blond en boxer un certain temps.

Naruto baissa les derniers vêtements de Sasuke en même temps que celui-ci redécouvrait son membre. Allongé sur le dos, le désir de Naruto vint frotter sa propre vessie. Sasuke se plaça entre ses jambes et releva son bassin à lui. Il attrapa le membre de Naruto dans sa main et lui imprima des mouvements de plaisir.

Il y déposa les lèvres un bref instant.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour cette fois-là. C'était trop étrange. Leur passion de la première fois n'était plus au rendez-vous. Ce n'était plus qu'un cri d'espoir avec la force du désespoir, un plaisir morbide qui s'amusait de leur destin, qui leur criait « _Profitez ! C'est la dernière fois_ », et ils savaient tous deux que si l'un devait partir… Leur dernier souvenir ensemble serait secret.

Ils ne voulaient pas devoir taire à jamais la dernière chose qu'ils aient vécue.

Ils se débattirent tout de même contre cette sensation étrange, ce sentiment d'_échec_ avant l'heure ; et ils purent s'accorder des halètements et des cris de plaisir. Leurs baisers prudes tranchaient avec les caresses explicites qu'ils se prodiguaient l'un l'autre : ils mêlaient en une scène tout leur amour et leur jeunesse assoiffée de plaisirs charnels. Ils goûtèrent chacun au nectar de l'autre, comme si la saveur de leur être pouvait les faire s'en souvenirs.

C'était bon, oui… mais d'une autre manière.

C'était désespéré. Et tendrement amoureux. Et passionné.

Naruto et Sasuke allèrent se coucher en même temps dans le même lit, celui du brun. Ils projetaient de passer une nuit ensemble avant que l'Uchiwa ne s'en aille en mission.

Le blond ne parla plus beaucoup après leur ébat. Certes, il y avait pris plaisir, mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu du temps avec Sasuke. Il aurait préféré discuter avec lui pour le connaître mieux une dernière fois, pour avoir d'autres souvenirs de lui. Et il redoutait, évidemment, que l'Uchiwa perdît face à l'Uchiwa.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait trop de craintes, il ouvrait la bouche et le ténébreux tentait plus ou moins de changer de sujet. Ou Naruto. Souvent, ils parlaient de la dernière grosse surprise en date : Neji. Mais ils se taisaient rapidement.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots durant leur souper puis allèrent se coucher. Sasuke rentra dans ses couvertures, suivi de Naruto, et le serra contre lui.

- Non…

L'Uchiwa se crispa en desserrant son étreinte, de laquelle s'extirpa le blond. Celui-ci n'ajouta rien et se tourna dos à Sasuke.

Deux yeux noirs se mouillèrent de larmes désenchantées.

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'ai pas envie.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. De l'eau s'en échappa et quitta son visage. Il ne put cacher les tremblements de sa voix :

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond soupira. Il hésita un instant, puis se retourna, fit face à Sasuke. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et il put voir un sourire maladroit peint sur le visage ennuyé de Naruto.

- J'ai peur que tu…

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête : il avait compris. Ses larmes se séchèrent d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'il prit Naruto dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ajouta, dans son oreille :

- Je ne comptais pas faire… quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste te sentir contre moi.

Le blond se blottit alors contre son amant.

- D'accord.

Ils se turent. Profitant chacun de ce contact. La main de Sasuke dansait dans les cheveux du blond. A lui ! Et s'inquiétant pour lui ! Il l'avait tant rêvé qu'il ne le réalisait pas encore. Comme les rêves, on peine à deviner qu'ils ne sont pas la réalité. Sauf que Sasuke inversait les rôles.

Ils se lancèrent bientôt dans une conversation, lente, sérieuse. Naruto expliquait ses craintes Sasuke le rassurait ou lui donnait raison. Sans se mentir, ni se voiler la face. Sans lui mentir.

Ils parlèrent longuement. C'est en voyant la lune apparaître dans la fenêtre, puis, quelques heures plus tard, s'en échapper, que Naruto s'en rendit compte.

- Tu devrais dormir. Pour ta mission.

Sasuke lui murmura qu'il avait raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis, Sasuke posa sa tête dans le coup de Naruto. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps. Se serra contre lui.

- Laisse-moi… te caresser encore une fois.

Le blond acquiesça, une boule dans l'estomac remontant jusque dans sa gorge.

Les mains de Sasuke se posèrent sur son corps, la paume contre la peau ; et elles voyagèrent un peu, de son dos à ses côtes, à ses pectoraux, à lui.

Ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, puis il reconnut l'endroit et se rassura.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas à côté de lui. Et le soleil haut dans le ciel.

Le blond jura de toute la force de ses poumons endormis, se leva précipitamment. Il courut dans le salon.

Il y avait un bol, sur la table ; des baguettes ; un bout de papier portant la voix de Sasuke.

- _Tu dormais, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. J'ignore quand je reviendrai. Je t'aime. _

Si il revenait…

Il n'avait pas signé.

Sa main avait tremblé à la fin. Prise par l'émotion. On pouvait presque voir que Sasuke avait pleuré. Mais non. Il était parvenu à retenir ses larmes, à s'empêcher de se plaindre que celui qu'il aimait ne se soit pas réveillé le matin de sa mort, ne lui ai pas souhaité une bonne journée.

Enfin… Au moins, ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas l'air bavard. Ca lui éviterait de devoir inventer une conversation.

Et ils avaient l'air efficace. Ca le changerait de… Naruto.

Il soupira ; un de ses équipiers lui lança un regard bref sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche.

Ils ne le dérangeraient pas. C'était au moins ça.

* * *

><p>Naruto décida alors d'aller voir Neji. Supposant que celui-ci n'était plus chez le patron, et ne sachant de toute manière pas où il pouvait se trouver, il se dirigea d'abord vers la maison hantée. Il trouva le Hyuuga derrière son guichet. Et derrière la file.<p>

Tant pis, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Discuter avec Neji et s'offrir un tour dans la maison hantée. Ca lui changerait les idées.

Armé d'un de ces fameux tortillas de la jolie vendeuse, il s'élança dans la file. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour atteindre le guichet.

- Neji ! Salut.

- Chut. Ne dis pas mon nom. C'est une règle dans les foires.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Une place ?

- Evidemment.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'abaissa vers le guichetier.

- On pourra parler quand ?

- J'arrête à neuf heures et demie.

- Yosh ! Je serai là.

Quelques heures et beaucoup d'inquiétude pour Sasuke plus tard, Naruto revint vers la maison hantée. La file était épuisée et Neji fermait le guichet, pendant que d'autres forains remettaient les wagons en place.

- Je dois aller voir le patron et puis je suis à toi.

Le blond sourit. Neji était atteint par le business.

Il lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la roulotte du patron – c'est en y arrivant que Naruto comprit qui avait pu crier lorsqu'il avait filé Neji deux jours plus tôt. . Le Hyuuga frappa à la porte en demandant à Naruto de rester dehors. Le blond s'éloigna sans protester.

Le patron ouvrit ; Neji resta avec lui près de vingt minutes durant lesquelles Naruto s'impatienta. Le froid l'assaillait comme cet autre jour. Mais, cette fois-ci, il savait que ce serait récompensé. Il allait étouffer Neji avec des questions auxquelles celui-ci devrait répondre sous peine de s'attire les foudres zéphyriennes du blond.

Finalement, Neji sortit de la roulotte, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu as l'air soulagé.

- Je le suis.

Ils se turent en se remettant en marche. Puis Naruto se lança.

- Est-ce que l'Uchiwa dont je t'ai parlé est vraiment un ninja ?

Neji pressa le pas.

- Une seule façon de le savoir : il faut aller le voir. C'était déjà là que je t'emmenais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais ça. Mais sache qu'il n'est pas très loquace.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne parle pas souvent en dehors de ses comptes.

Le silence refit surface, bientôt rompu par la voix interrogatrice de Naruto.

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était vieux. Et je l'ai vu aussi. Il ne dort pas encore à cette heure ?

Neji leva la tête et regarda les étoiles.

- Personne ne l'a jamais vu dormir. Parfois, il disparaît plusieurs heures, et il revient après sans un mot. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est là chaque soir pour raconter ses contes. Et il n'arrête pas tant qu'il a un public, souvent…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis jamais resté jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Sauf une fois… Je m'étais endormi sur place.

Naruto pouffa. Neji se vexa.

- Tu devrais le voir ! Il raconte tellement bien ! On est bercé par ses mots, et si on n'y prend pas garde…

- Dis plutôt qu'il est chiant.

Neji se crispa.

- Non, je te dis. Tu verras par toi-même. On arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Eeeeeeeeeeet voilàààààààà ! Alors ? Pas trop déçues que Sasuke se barre pile au mauvais moment ? Quelques idées quand à ce qui pourrait se passer très prochainement ?<em>


	47. Nos jours heureux

Chapter 47 : Nos jours heureux  
><span>

- Tu devrais le voir ! Il raconte tellement bien ! On est bercé par ses mots, et si on n'y prend pas garde…

- Dis plutôt qu'il est chiant.

Neji se crispa.

- Non, je te dis. Tu verras par toi-même. On arrive.

Il y avait une petite estrade d'un demi mètre de haut, faite de planches de bois usées recouvertes d'un tissu sombre. Neji expliqua à Naruto que ces planches venaient des autres attractions : lorsqu'elles étaient trop vieilles et fragiles, on les installait pour le Vieux Soliloque.

Deux lanternes rougeoyantes, desquelles s'échappaient de temps en temps des braises mourantes, étaient plantées aux deux extrémités avant de l'estrade. Il y en avait trois autres, montées sur des piquets accrochés au sol. La lueur de l'une d'elle vacillait, et les ombres chinoises ou japonaises, qu'elle projetait sur les bâtiments alentours, rappelaient les sueurs des nuits d'été. Des monstres se formaient sur la façade pour se fondre aussitôt en un nuage idyllique.

Un homme se tenait sur l'estrade. Sur ses épaules voûtées était posée une longue robe noire, repliée devant lui, ornée de nuages dont on ne pouvait deviner la couleur dans l'obscurité.

Il était accroupi sur l'avant de son promontoire, si bien que sa robe atteignait le sol dans de longues floches nébuleuses. Parfois, il se déplaçait, au gré de son histoire, il bondissait soudainement pour plus se recroqueviller après. Ses mains levées s'agitaient indépendamment de toute volonté humaine, comme prises d'une frénétique envie de s'échapper de leur toge, et il ne leur arrivait que rarement de venir se reposer au chaud.

La capuche de l'homme laissait transparaître un visage usé par les années, et, suivant l'éclairage, on pouvait deviner l'une ou l'autre de ces nombreuses cicatrices que Naruto avait pu voir deux jours plus tôt.

Naruto détailla la scène en s'approchant.

- Ah… D'accord.

Sa voix se changea en condensation dans l'air frais, et elle n'atteignit que Neji.

Une gourde menaçait de tomber au sol, sur un coin de l'estrade. Le vieux soliloque s'en empara d'un geste vif, lâcha une phrase si bas qu'il fallait dormir pour l'entendre, et il but. Le public retenait son souffle.

Il reposa sa bouteille et poursuivit son histoire là où il l'avait laissée, la voix moins enrouée, la gorge moins sèche, les idées plus claires. Le public n'y vit que du feu. De l'eau. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Neji et Naruto s'installèrent derrière les spectateurs, qui ne les remarquèrent même pas. Ils s'assirent en tendant l'oreille avide. Le vieux soliloque ne parlait pas fort.

- _Ce fut pour tous une surprise immense. La jeune fille taciturne et solitaire s'était muée en une femme magnifique. Son regard ne plongeait plus au sol lorsque qu'elle parlait. Sa bouche ne transpirait plus si les gens s'intéressaient à elle. Ses parents, surtout, étaient heureux. Eux, pour qui l'enfant n'avait été qu'un nid de misères discrètes, n'en étaient plus que l'ombre. Une ombre qui peinait à suivre chacun de ses gestes tant ils étaient émerveillés par leur élégance._

L'histoire semblait quelconque. Mais quelle ambiance ! Malgré son désir de remercier Neji de l'avoir emmené là, Naruto n'était capable de rien dire. Il avait le souffle coupé, la gorge bloquée. Tant que le vieux soliloque parlait, il écouterait.

_- Longtemps, elle fut l'unique conversation de tout le pays. Pas tant à cause de sa beauté que par sa gentillesse, son humour vif, parfois ses remarques acerbes qui témoignaient de son éducation paysanne. Elle était naturelle et vivait sans aucune censure. Les gens l'adoraient, et il n'était pas nécessaire de la connaître pour l'aimer. _

Et cette voix… Elle lui rappelait cet homme qui lui avait prédit que Sasuke reviendrait. Elle lui rappelait l'erreur de cet homme qui n'avait pas deviné que Sasuke repartirait trois jours plus tard. Evidemment : c'était de cet homme-là qu'il s'agissait. Mais le contexte était si différent… Le blond peinait à le reconnaître, tant le messager de la mort différait du conteur. Un même homme et un brin de mystère… Le tour était joué.

Naruto ferma les yeux.

_ - Le comte vint lui rendre visite dans sa modeste chaumière. Lui qui, dans tout le pays, était réputé pour ses fêtes mondaines et ses civilités hypocrites, ressentait le devoir de venir lui-même contempler la fille aux rumeurs. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu la boue dut dormir dans une paillasse de fortune. Lui qui ne vivait qu'à la sécurité d'un feu entretenu par ses soldats passa une nuit dans l'auberge miteuse du village où le saké peinait à faire oublier les maladies. Mais il devait la voir, lui parler, lui proposer de le rejoindre pour lui offrir une vie de cour, une vie de fortune, longue et prospère._

Les regards de Neji et Naruto se rencontrèrent. Les grands yeux bienveillants du brun amusé achevèrent d'hypnotiser Naruto. Le Jichuuriki découvrait Madara, et Neji était celui qu'il devrait remercier. Ca l'amusait de voir l'effet que le vieux soliloque pouvait avoir sur Naruto. Celui-ci comprenait à présent tout ce qu'avait pu lui raconter le Hyuuga sur le compte du vieil homme.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent à nouveau et il se laissa aller, s'allongea sans retenue, sans plus aucune tension en lui, sans plus aucun tracas. Les maux partaient comme les mots venaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'une règle, se laisser bercer au rythme lent des phrases pesées de cet homme d'ailleurs.

- _Plus le comte s'approchait de la luxueuse masure de la fille, plus les gens étaient nombreux. Mais aucun brouhaha ne s'échappait des bouches adoratrices. Ils étaient en silence venus vénérer la divinité venue sur terre par un sort dont seule elle avait connaissance._

_ Plus le comte s'approchait, plus les gens étaient silencieux._

Quelque chose s'agitait sur la crinière reposée du blond. C'était agréable. Il laissa faire. Il ne se souciait pas non plus des respirations qui provenaient de son oreiller. Ni même de ce qui lui prodiguait une chaleur autour de la taille. Les yeux fermés, il était au village et il s'avançait.

_ - Un homme et une femme se séparèrent en le voyant arriver. D'après les descriptions qu'on lui avait faites, il reconnut les parents. Il voulut les saluer…_

_ Mais le corps inanimé qui s'échappait de la chaumière le coupa dans son élan. C'était la fille. Elle s'était tuée durant la nuit._

Le public mit du temps à comprendre que l'histoire se terminait ainsi. Les premiers qui osèrent applaudir étaient ceux qui avaient vu le vieux soliloque se retirer en arrière de la scène, comme il avait coutume de le faire à la fin d'un récit.

En fait, deux personnes seulement applaudirent. D'autres gigotèrent, murmurèrent un mot fasciné. La plupart ne réagit pas. Les yeux fermés pour beaucoup, ils attendaient une autre histoire, en espérant qu'elle ne vînt pas trop vite pour ne pas que le songe de la précédente s'effaçât trop brusquement.

C'étaient les habitués du Vieux Soliloque. Il était un habitué du spectacle. Il attendait plusieurs minutes avant de se lancer dans un autre conte, qui était alors encore plus beau, encore plus profond, encore plus subtil, encore plus beau.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage de Neji, au-dessus du sien. Ils échangèrent un regard sans rien dire. Léthargiques… ils attendirent le récit suivant.

Puis le suivant.

Puis le suivant.

Une histoire parmi d'autre se termina. Un conte dans lequel un amour impossible était résolu.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Et l'étreinte de celui-ci autour de sa taille se resserra, surprise, heureuse.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le dos appuyé contre Neji, Naruto rencontra les iris sombres du conteur. Ils le fixaient intensément, sans aucune retenue. Et personne ne le remarquait. Le vieux Soliloque était un homme à qui il arrivait parfois de reposer le regard. Personne n'y voyait quelque chose à dire. C'était le conteur de la foire et tous acceptaient ses sereines excentricités.

Au bout d'une minute, Naruto commençait tout de même à rougir d'être ainsi dévisagé. Neji remarqua son trouble.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il regarde souvent quelqu'un dans le public avant de se lancer dans une histoire.

Les yeux de Madara dévièrent et se posèrent sur le Hyuuga. Celui-ci frissonna.

- C'est pour personnaliser sa prochaine histoire.

Il murmura, pour que seul Naruto puisse entendre :

- Il semble que la suivante soit pour nous.

Le blond pouffa.

- Ca doit lui sembler étrange que deux mecs s'aiment.

* * *

><p>- C'était génial ! Il faudra y retourner !<p>

- Il est là chaque soir.

- Demain, alors ! On reviendra !

Neji bâilla en attendant que Naruto ouvre la porte.

- Oui…

- T'as pas l'air de vouloir…

- Hn.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Naruto. Le blond se mit à courir partout comme à son habitude, préparant un repas léger, allumant les lumières, rangeant sa chambre.

- Je suis fatigué. Je commence tôt et je travaille toute la journée.

Le blond ne témoigna aucun intérêt à cela.

- Il est tard, et je devrai me lever tôt demain.

- Tu vas m'aider alors, on gagnera du temps.

Il refourgua Neji aux fourneaux, lui expliquant où il trouverait de quoi leur mitonner un plat simple, pendant que lui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre. Il revenait de temps en temps glisser une phrase à l'oreille de Neji.

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas du tout compris en quoi il personnalisait pour nous ses histoires.

Le brun fit la moue.

- Mais ça fait rien, on pourra retourner voir, pour que je comprenne !

Le blond repartit avec un grand sourire, laissant un Hyuuga songeur devant l'une ou l'autre casserole.

- Eh ! T'endors pas !

- Je fais mon possible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son plat.

- Je crois que c'est prêt.

- Ah, enfin ! Je crève de faim !

Une tornade dressa la table basse pour deux personnes, et installa celles-ci dans le fauteuil du salon.

- Ittadakimasu !

- Ittadakimasu…

Le blond se mit à manger mais il posa rapidement ses couverts en posant un regard soucieux sur Neji, qui n'avait toujours pas touché son assiette. Celui-ci leva les yeux à Naruto et prit les devants.

- Je suis fatigué…

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Mange vite et tu iras plus vite te coucher.

- Mouais.

Le blond secoua la tête comme Neji ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'as ton boulot, t'es en bonne santé, tu retrouves tes amis. Tu m'as, moi.

Le brun s'effondra contre son dossier à cette dernière phrase. Naruto posa une main sur sa cuisse et la serra, réconfortant.

Neji ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes, se concentrant pour n'en laisser échapper aucune. La tête en arrière, ses bras vinrent loger ses mains contre son visage. Il soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas…

La main de Naruto se crispa autour de la jambe qu'elle massait. Neji se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, en soupirant à nouveau.

- Tu l'as déjà à peu près dit, mais tu m'aimes ?

- Ou…

Le blond se figea.

Sasuke.

SASUKE ? NON MAIS OU ETAIT-IL PASSE, CELUI-LA ? SASUKE, KUSO !

Naruto l'avait complètement oublié. Qu'il était voué à mourir ou condamné à survivre… Il ne s'était absenté que depuis le matin, et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir… Un doux effluve qui venait parfumer la mémoire du blond. Mais qu'était-ce vraiment ?

Une simple soirée passée en compagnie de Neji, à écouter le Vieux Soliloque, et voilà.

Les grands yeux nacrés du Hyuuga appelaient une réponse. Naruto ouvrit la bouche.

Oui, il l'aimait. Il n'avait même pas moyen de douter là-dessus. Sinon, pourquoi se sentait-il si bien en ce moment ?

- Oui.

Neji tâcha de ne pas s'attarder sur le doute qui avait animé Naruto. Il retint également un juron, pour d'autres raisons.

Naruto, gêné par son aveu, ramena la patate à Neji.

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? On ne peut…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sa voix infléchit légèrement. Le brun le remarqua mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- …pas être ensemble ?

Le Hyuuga se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques pas, le dos droit, fier, froid.

- Non.

Le blond bondit sur ses pieds et se planta dans le chemin de Neji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Où tu vas !

- Je m'en vais.

- Non, tu restes ici !

Le brun tenta de forcer le passage ; Naruto écrasa son bras dans le mur pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Neji… reste ici, s'il te plaît… Ne t'en vas pas encore une fois…

Le brun se figea.

- J'en ai marre que tous mes amis se barrent… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à ne pas vouloir rester avec moi ?

La mine affligée de Naruto fit se calmer Neji. Celui-ci murmura son prénom le blond leva la tête pour écouter.

- Je t'aime.

Le blond ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rester. On ne peut pas vivre ensemble.

Silence.

- Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça. Surtout pas avec toi.

L'hôte craqua alors.

- MAIS POURQUOI ? Si c'est ce qu'on veut tous les deux… Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on…

Le brun soupira. Puis il retourna dans le canapé, où Naruto le rejoignit anxieusement, impatient de comprendre mais tout aussi craintif, et surveillant qu'il ne s'enfuît pas à nouveau.

- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté pourquoi je suis parti… Après l'examen Chuunin.

Surpris par ce dont parlait Neji, Naruto ne put qu'embrayer.

- Pas encore.

Le brun sourit.

- Je n'ai pas les talents du soliloque mais je vais faire un effort.

- Yosh !

Soudainement, le sourire repeupla les lèvres de Naruto et il bondit sur les genoux de Neji, s'adossant profondément dans l'accoudoir mou, tout en se serrant fort contre le Hyuuga.

Sasuke, oublié encore une fois.

- Tu te souviens, je suppose, de… ma façon de voir les choses avant notre duel. Pour moi, c'était le destin qui gouvernait, et on était enfermé dedans.

Armé d'un doigt du blond, il désigna son front sur lequel était scellé un oiseau dans la cage. Naruto se souvint alors de cette histoire, se remémorant au passage tous des détails sur le clan Hyuuga qu'il croyait pourtant avoir oubliés.

- Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire à l'examen. Tu m'as montré que le destin… n'existait pas.

Il serra la main de Naruto dans la sienne, et poursuivit d'une voix contaminée à l'hélium :

- Je t'aimais déjà à ce moment-là.

Naruto fit des yeux ronds, mais ne dit toujours rien.

- Moi, qu'on disait génie, je voulais protéger le cancre… Je nous voyais vivre ensemble, avec toi qui ne porterais pas des beaux enfants, et moi pour veilleur sur eux.

Le blond sourit, amusé.

- Je voulais t'aimer toujours, et qu'on termine nos jours ensembles. Que tu m'aimes aussi. Qu'on soit un couple formidable, soudé.

Il ne précisa pas qu'à cet âge-là, il n'avait pas encore une idée si tranchée de ce qu'il voulait vivre ; mais il en avait tout de même eu quelques espoirs inavouables.

- Mais en me battant, en me disant que rien n'était éternel, que je n'étais pas un génie… Tu m'as dit qu'on ne pourrait pas s'aimer toujours.

Naruto gigota, gêné par ce que disait Neji.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte, Naruto. Et le destin n'existe pas… On n'est pas destiné à vivre ensemble. Ca ne pourra pas aller entre nous.

Le blond sourit. Neji ne le remarqua pas, ses yeux embués et ses souvenirs cachaient ce qu'il aurait pu voir sans.

- Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi si c'est pour qu'on se sépare.

- Baka.

Il reprit soudain contact avec la réalité, revenant sur terre.

- C'est si tu veux lutter contre le destin que tu pourras le vaincre. Mais rien n'est joué d'avance.

Neji écarquilla jusqu'aux yeux.

- Tu n'as rien compris de ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre…

Le blond gonfla le torse en prononçant ces mots.

- Tu n'as pas saisi toutes les subtilités de mes enseignements. _Génie_, tu disais ?

- Naruto…

- Neji.

Le brun soupira. Evidemment. C'était si simple. Si logique. Mais il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et bien, comprendre, ça faisait du bien. Après trois ans d'exode, il avait enfin découvert qu'il pouvait vivre heureux. La foire ne lui avait jamais fait oublier ce blond d'enfer, et, bien qu'il s'y fût senti chez lui, il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Une chose. Naruto.

Lequel venait, en quelques phrases, de lui assurer que toutes ses inquiétudes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il l'avait rassuré comme on rassure un gosse qui a peur du noir : en murmurant que tout va bien.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les longs cheveux de Neji abaissaient autour des épaules de Naruto un voile sombre qui parvenait à cacher la tignasse blonde qui éclatait d'habitude.

L'une des mains de Naruto était posée dans le dos du brun. L'autre, sur son ventre, caressait tendrement le corps qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Son front était posé dans le cou de Neji, qui enfouissait son visage sur le crâne du blond. Les mains de Neji voguaient au hasard sur son corps, se grisant du bien-être intime qu'il ressentait en sa présence – et encore plus à son contact.

Le blond redressa la tête, et leurs yeux plissés de douceur se contemplèrent un instant. Une main se posa contre la joue de Naruto. Celui-ci soupira.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Etre si bien en présence de quelqu'un d'autre… C'était comme être dans son lit en pleine grasse matinée avec les chats qui ronronnent. En mieux. En vraiment mieux. Il avait en plus le plaisir de songer qu'il aurait toute sa vie pour profiter de se retrouver contre cet être qui l'hypnotisait de l'intérieur.

C'était un rêve éveillé. Quelque chose de tellement doux, filigrane, que Naruto n'était même pas sûr de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait seulement envie de se serrer contre Neji, et d'attendre. De passer du temps et de respirer le même air que lui. Jouer avec ses cheveux fins.

C'est vrai que les mèches rebelles de Sasuke n'invitaient que peu à la plaisanterie. Sasuke lui-même était moins souriant. Il était ténébreux, en fait. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Que faisait-il ? Que pensait-il ? N'avait-il pas joui de passions avec l'Uchiwa ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas avoués les meilleurs vœux ? N'avaient-ils pas…

Naruto rougit soudainement, sentant à la fois ses pensées s'échauffer et son entrejambe y réagir. Sasuke… C'était quelqu'un… De formidable. Il avait vécu tant de choses passionnante qui l'avaient forgé en un être admirable, courageux et discrètement sensible.

Et puis… il était si beau… Taillé dans une pierre de fabrique Uchiwa, ce devait être ça le secret. Avec un regard d'une noirceur glaciale et une peau tendue sous l'action de ses muscles…

La nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'était pas encore tout à fait sortie de la mémoire de Naruto. Il faut dire que Sasuke…

Et puis… ne l'aimait-il pas ?

Neji se pencha vers Naruto et l'embrassa délicatement, le prenant par la taille en le serrant d'une folie contenue.

- Att…

- Hn…

Neji posa sa main sur les fesses de Naruto et le tira plus près de lui. Le blond gémit en s'approchant encore du Hyuuga, et agrippa une main à sa cuisse, puis la remonta vers son entrejambe.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils frissonnèrent tous d'eux, parcourus par la même électricité, en se serrant une fois encore. La main de Naruto plongea soudainement sur la braguette de Neji comme leurs bouches se rencontraient à nouveau. Le brun retint un gémissement. Il infiltra plutôt ses doigts sous l'élastique du pantalon, du boxer par la même occasion, conquérant des terres adorées. Son autre main plaquait le visage de Naruto au sien pour que leur baiser ne se rompît pas.

Le blond s'allongea, maintenant Neji contre lui d'un bras, et le fit basculer pour qu'il s'allongeât sur lui. Il ôta alors son pull, et le brun se chargea lui-même de lui enlever son tee-shirt.

Neji, les mains posées sur l'entrejambe de Naruto, descendit sa bouche sur le corps découvert. Il longea la mâchoire, parcourut le cou en se grisant des soupirs que poussait Naruto, puis continua jusqu'à un torse qui tressautait aléatoirement suivant les respirations saccadées que parvenait encore à exercer le blond. Celui-ci sentit bientôt son pantalon se baisser, une main envelopper son membre à travers le boxer, et l'autre s'inviter dessous par l'une des jambes. Son corps couvert de baisers. Il ferma les yeux pour laisser Neji faire.

C'était comme avec Sasuke… Si bon…

Pas plus ?

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en se redressant sur les coudes. Neji releva la tête des abdominaux béants pour observer le blond, un regard interrogateur retenant ses mains d'effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre qu'elles n'avaient pas encore pu lâcher.

- Je…

Neji accentua la pression sur le plaisir de Naruto. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt en fermant les yeux dans un soupir de délectation, contractant au passage ses muscles abdominaux. Mais il releva les paupières.

- On devrait manger et aller dormir. Sinon tu t'endormiras à ton guichet.

Neji attendit que les étoiles se furent complètement dissipées avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai tellement envie de…

- Je sais. Mais… si tu t'endors, tu es sûr de perdre ta place à la foire.

Il avait visé juste. Neji ôta à regret ses mains du boxer de Naruto – profitant allègrement de quelques derniers soupirs qu'il pouvait lui soutirer – et remonta son pantalon en déposant un baiser juste au-dessus de l'élastique du caleçon.

Naruto referma leurs deux braguettes, tour à tour, jetant un regard désolé à Neji lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Son désir turgescent ne facilitait pas la tâche au blond.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non… Tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, longuement, chastement, pour permettre à chacun d'eux de calmer ses ardeurs.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher. Dans le même lit. Depuis un jour qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… C'était rapide, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignit. Ne se connaissaient-ils pas depuis longtemps ?

En boxer sous les draps, leurs corps s'attirèrent irrémédiablement, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément mais avec la réserve des jours avancés.

- Dors. Tu commences tôt demain.

Quelques bras enlacés répondirent par une étreinte amoureuse.

Neji soupira, se blottit contre Naruto en enfouissant son nez contre son corps, et s'endormit rapidement. Laissant Naruto s'interroger librement.

Ce dernier ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Sasuke, dit, assuré en y croyant lui-même… S'était envolé. Qu'ils aillent écouter quelques histoires du vieux Soliloque avait suffit à rapprocher Neji et Naruto plus que ce dernier n'eût jamais imaginé. Le blond repensa à cette soirée. Il s'était progressivement étalé de tout son long sur Neji, s'allongeant sur un être qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tellement les contes le captivaient ; et puis… ils étaient ensembles.

Naruto soupira. Il avait abandonné Sasuke. C'en était déjà fini de leur relation, qui pourtant avait l'air si prometteuse ! Et si… vitale… Il apparaissait à Naruto combien l'Uchiwa avait pu souffrir ces dernières semaines. Mais voilà qu'il l'abandonnait.

Et qu'il s'endormait, les pensées comme absorbées par celui qui se tenait à côté de lui, dont parfois l'un ou l'autre gémissement tirait un sourire à Naruto. Il se sentait entier. Comble. Avec Neji près de lui, contre lui, qui le berçait de ses respirations apaisantes. Et Sasuke, plus loin…

Ne l'aimait-il pas ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus agréable qui pût être.

* * *

><p><em>Bon alors, petite précision : le Vieux Soliloque est super doué pour raconter des histoires. Donc imaginez celle qu'il a racontée, mais en mieux. J'avais pensé à vous dire de lire un bouquin que vous adorez en plein milieu de mon chapitre, mais je me suis dit que c'était quand même pas très classe ! ;)<em>

_Sinon, Naruto est avec Neji maintenant. Quand le chat s'en va, les souris se découvrent... Même si elles ne comprennent rien et n'acceptent pas forcément ce qui leur arrive. Enfin, ça c'est pour Naruto ; mais vous verrez bien dans la suite ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! Reviews, d'ici-là ?_


	48. Les souvenirs reviennent

_Deux chapitres aujourd'hui puisque je saurai pas en poster la semaine prochaine. Bon plaisir !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 48 : Les souvenirs reviennent<br>

Naruto soupira. Il avait abandonné Sasuke. C'en était déjà fini de leur relation, qui pourtant avait l'air si prometteuse ! Et si… vitale… Il apparaissait à Naruto combien l'Uchiwa avait pu souffrir ces dernières semaines. Mais voilà qu'il l'abandonnait.

Et qu'il s'endormait, les pensées comme absorbées par celui qui se tenait à côté de lui, dont parfois l'un ou l'autre gémissement tirait un sourire à Naruto. Il se sentait entier. Comble. Avec Neji près de lui, contre lui, qui le berçait de ses respirations apaisantes. Et Sasuke, plus loin…

Ne l'aimait-il pas ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus agréable qui pût être.

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Neji d'abord, rapidement suivi de Naruto lorsque le brun s'écarta de lui pour le contempler… et réaliser.

Enfin.

Et verser une ou deux larmes, qui étonnèrent Naruto quand il ouvrit les yeux. Celui-ci poussa un soupir fatigué en s'étirant mollement.

- Neji ?

Il posa une main sur les côtes du brun et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs nez jouèrent ensemble. Neji déposa ses lèvres sur l'arête de son amant en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Ca fait si longtemps que j'espère ça…

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Neji n'y lut que du plaisir. Il en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre le blond : leurs torses unis, leurs membres se gonflant rapidement l'un contre l'autre l'échauffa. Il jeta d'un bras la couverture par-dessus eux, elle retomba dans un bruit étouffé à leurs pieds entremêlés. Naruto murmura le prénom de son amant.

Celui-ci s'allongea sur le blond, le caressant de ses mains enthousiastes. La bouche dans son oreille, il chuchota un mot. Puis il redescendit la mâchoire du blond.

- Quoi ?

Leurs respirations souffraient de l'excitation montante et les mouvements explicites du Hyuuga ne les aidaient pas à calme leurs ardeurs… Quand bien même l'eussent-ils voulu.

Ah… Mais ils le voulaient. L'un d'eux, en tout cas.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire.

Neji contre lui l'excitait comme jamais… Ce type lui avait tellement manqué… Il s'en rendait compte à présent. Et le sentir se frotter contre lui comme ça, l'entendre murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, sentir ses lèvres fines se déposer partout sur son corps.

Jouer avec les mèches noires qui viennent chatouiller son ventre lorsque Neji descend la tête vers son entrejambe… Sauf que Neji n'avait pas des cheveux noirs.

Naruto revoyait Sasuke le caresser, lui prodiguer un plaisir qu'il n'avait alors jamais connu. Il le revoyait le pénétrer, ressassait dans sa mémoire rougie de plaisir le visage métamorphosé qu'avait été celui de l'Uchiwa durant ces moments de folle passion. Son corps épuisé qui lui avait fait l'amour avec la tendresse des amants retrouvés.

Il rougit en se souvenant de la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait délivré son érection du boxer, tandis que Neji appliquait précautionneusement ses mains sur l'entrejambe du blond. Naruto gémit en se tortillant de plaisir.

Il entendait la voix rauque de Sasuke qui lui avouait ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre.

- Ecarte tes jambes…

Il se revoyait chercher avec l'Uchiwa une manière de faire passer… l'engin. Il le revoyait mettre son membre en bouche et le torturer par des vagues d'un plaisir immense. Il sentait à nouveau la gêne d'introduire lui-même les doigts de Sasuke en lui, et le même plaisir l'envahit lorsqu'il sentit ceux de Neji faire de même.

Il se redressa soudain, expulsant Neji du lit à coups de jambes repliées.

- Arrête !

Le brun se plaqua contre une armoire derrière lui. Ses mains s'agrippaient aux poignées, dans son dos, tandis que ses pieds tâchaient de le faire tenir debout. La douleur comme la surprise, et la peine saugrenue, le brisaient.

- QUOI ?

Le blond réalisa.

Il venait… De frapper Neji. Sans le faire exprès mais c'était quand même ce qui s'était passé.

Il l'avait arrêté dans un élan que lui-même désirait plus que tout au monde. C'était Neji ! C'était lui qu'il aimait !

Non, il n'en savait rien. Mais c'était Neji quand même, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait avec lui bien mieux qu'aux côtés de Sasuke. Enfin… A certains moments.

Sasuke avait le charme de le faire se sentir… Admirablement bien. Un peu comme Neji. Mais pas pareil. Si, non, si, non. Toujours, les mêmes choses reviennent.

Notamment cet Hyuuga qui attendait une réponse pour savoir si, oui ou non, il pouvait retenir ses larmes ou devait plutôt s'attendrir.

- Je… suis pas prêt.

Pas prêt pour oublier Sasuke. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer une croix sur lui. Ou sur Neji ? Lequel des deux devait-il laisser de côté ? Devait-il d'ailleurs faire un choix ?

Ces questions niaises le dégoûtèrent de ces préoccupations et il s'intéressa à ce que pensait Neji. Celui-ci s'était relâché, et s'approchait, à petits pas, du lit.

Il s'effondra à côté de Naruto et tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire gêné aux oreilles.

- Désolé. J'ai pas pensé que tu…

… N'avait encore jamais fait ça et qu'il lui faudrait peut-être un peu de temps… Le blond sourit en songeant qu'il avait trouvé la parade idéale. Ils se levèrent et déjeunèrent, les regards entrecoupés de banalités.

Neji alla travailler ; Naruto l'accompagna jusqu'au guichet où ils se séparèrent.

- T'as fini à quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures et demie, comme d'habitude. Mais s'il reste beaucoup de monde, on travaille un peu plus tard.

- Ok. Je viendrai te voir.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu as envie. Avec moi, dans le guichet. Il suffit qu'on te trouve un costume.

Le blond dansa sur ses pieds.

- Non, je… J'ai des trucs à faire.

Il voulait prendre un peu de temps pour lui, pour éclaircir ces choses qui lui arrivaient.

- A tantôt alors. On…

Neji hésita ; Naruto ne s'en allant pas, il poursuivit.

- On s'embrasse ?

Le blond piqua un fard. Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Les gens allaient se moquer d'eux, non ? Neji perçut son embarra et se ravisa. Il entra dans sa cabine. De son côté, Naruto tourna les talons après un dernier regard pour le forain.

Que pouvait-il bien faire pour occuper sa journée ? Il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à s'interroger sur des problèmes sentimentalistes. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant… D'ailleurs, plus qu'intéressant, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix s'il ne voulait mentir à personne. Et surtout pas à lui-même. Puisqu'il ne comprenait rien. Mais il n'était pas adepte des histoires d'amour pleines de roses bleues, aussi ne voulait-il pas ne faire que ça ce jour-là.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne comprenait rien, et qu'il aurait bien voulu maîtriser un peu ce qui lui arrivait.

Il s'était senti si bien avec Sasuke ! Puis il s'absentait et Neji le remplaçait en une fraction de seconde, le faisait l'oublier totalement dès que leurs bras se liaient. Le blond avait été si sûr de tous les mots doux qu'il avait déversés à l'oreille du l'Uchiwa… Il ne restait de cette certitude que quelques ruines enflammées.

Plutôt que de ne rien faire, pour rester dans le sujet, Naruto décida de chercher le Vieux Soliloque. Qui sait, il avait peut-être une chance de le croiser dans la rue. Et de comprendre qui c'était.

C'était sans compter le type qui vint le trouver.

- T'es déjà de retour ?

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête, serrant les poings.

- Fais comme si t'étais content de me voir…

Naruto soupira.

- Sasuke… Evidemment que je suis content. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite…

Ses yeux firent le point sur le type à qui il parlait.

- … et en si bon état.

Un élan de fierté pointa dans le regard de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est ça ?

- C'est toi qui…

Le blond se stoppa. Il allait dire à Sasuke qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Qu'il était menacé d'être trahi, trompé, à tout instant ; que c'était même déjà fait vu ce qu'il avait fait, et failli faire, avec Neji.

Sasuke s'approcha un peu de Naruto ; pas trop pour ne pas que les gens les dévisagent. Le blond le regarda agir sans broncher, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il devait mieux faire.

- On se dit bonjour ?

Il prit les mains du blond dans les siennes, les triturant, embarrassé. Il hésitait à se montrer ainsi.

Oh, et puis zut.

Il se pencha sur Naruto, l'attirant à lui par les mains, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond releva la tête pour le laisser faire. Il eut même l'audace d'entourer de ses bras la taille de Sasuke, malgré le public qui ne se souciait pas d'eux, malgré… il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui pouvait le retenir, mais quoi ?

Sasuke s'écarta de quelques centimètres de Naruto après leur baiser chaste. Un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, et il murmura ces quelques mots qu'il n'avaient jamais pensé dire – et certainement pas si souvent – depuis le massacre de son clan.

- Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit en attirant Sasuke à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, pour s'ouvrir cette fois-ci, et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, riant de la vie qui était restée à Sasuke. Et Neji était bâillonné dans le crâne du blond.

Sasuke n'était pas mort, il n'était pas qu'un souvenir. Madara s'était-il trompé ? Dans leur étreinte, Naruto murmura :

- Merci.

Mots auxquels Sasuke réagit en se resserrant contre le blond, les mains dans son dos, leurs corps joints. Quelques passants détournèrent pudiquement le regard.

Tandis que deux yeux blancs les fixaient, animés d'une horreur sans équivoque.

Regard que ne croisèrent ni Sasuke ni Naruto, qui s'en allèrent de cet endroit en s'autorisant les mains jointes. Naruto tressaillit du fond du cœur, mais il n'en saisit pas la raison. Et les doigts de l'Uchiwa se resserrant autour des siens le rassurèrent.

Naruto remarqua bientôt qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la demeure Uchiwa. Il sourit, se demandant avec une innocence feinte ce qu'avait Sasuke en tête. Se doutant que cette impatience était due à un projet mené à bien.

- Alors c'est fait ? Ton f… Itachi ?

La main de Sasuke se crispa. Il marmonna :

- On ne l'a pas trouvé.

Le blond ne sut que dire. Il voulait réconforter Sasuke – qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal. Il voulait aussi lui conseiller d'abandonner sa quête vengeresse sans s'attirer ses foudres. Que celui-ci l'écoute. Il voulait que l'Uchiwa passe plus de temps pour lui… peut-être pour compenser ce que Naruto avait vécu avec Neji.

Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il tenait la main de celui qu'il avait trompé sans s'en rendre compte. Il la lâcha.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui, soudainement pâli, surpris et déçu. Il voulut demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se tourna vers le ténébreux en prenant un visage interrogateur. Sauver la face, vite.

- Pourquoi tu es revenu si vite, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pourchassé à travers le pays ?

L'Uchiwa bondit dans le piège à pieds et poings joints. Le blond se félicita d'avoir eu, deux fois dans la même journée, un esprit vif. Ca lui changeait.

Sasuke sourit en contemplant d'un regard amoureux le visage devant lui.

- Tu me manquais.

Le blond pouffa.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Froncement de sourcils.

- Après tout le baratin que tu m'as fait pour ton frère, quitte à aller te sacrifier pour une vengeance qui ne t'apportera rien, tu abandonnes à la première difficulté pour revenir près de moi ? Je ne te crois pas.

- On a déjà parlé de ma vengeance.

- Oui.

Ils reprirent la route, plus très loin de la demeure de Sasuke.

- Assez pour que je comprenne qui tu y tenais plus que tout. Bien plus qu'à moi, par exemple.

Le ténébreux tressaillit, Naruto poursuivit. C'était vrai. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Une discordance, un mot pas très juste dans la bouche de Naruto, qui, prononcé par tout autre personne, eût semblé normal. Un peu comme un mensonge.

- Donc je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que tu l'as abandonnée pour moi.

Sasuke soupira.

- Donc, quelque chose n'a pas été.

L'Uchiwa fit volte-face devant Naruto, juste devant la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, avant de l'ouvrir.

- Itachi a tué mes deux coéquipiers en une demi seconde, sans que j'aie pu rien faire, puis il s'est volatilisé.

Il se garda de raconter comment il avait été humilié, comment son frère lui avait jeté son passé au visage, en venant frapper son front du bout du doigt avant de s'effacer sous ses yeux. Il ne dit rien du « stupide petit frère » qu'il avait été forcé d'entendre jusqu'au bout.

Il ne parla pas non plus de comment Itachi avait pu profiter de la nuit pour fondre sur eux comme un rapace sur un rat des champs. Que c'était la faute de la garde de Sasuke qui s'était abaissée lorsqu'il s'était éloigné satisfaire un besoin naturel.

Humilié jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et effectivement, il lui avait manqué.

- Et effectivement, tu me manquais. Je ne suis pas parti longtemps mais…

Il avait eu peur d'y rester et de ne jamais plus voir Naruto. De ne plus pouvoir le tenir contre lui, et, luxe ultime, pouvoir dormir – ou justement, ne pas trouver le sommeil – avec lui. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne retrouverait pas son frère, que toutes recherches étaient vaines, il avait décidé de rentrer le plus vite possible au bercail. Alors que sa haine lui ordonnait de poursuivre la mission et hurler sa rage, de parcourir tout le pays comme avait supposé Naruto. Sasuke s'était un peu ramolli depuis son retour à Konoha.

Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il vaincrait Itachi. Il le savait. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il mesurait l'ampleur de cette réalité. Il devait quitter Konoha pour tuer son frère, puis revenir pour vivre avec Naruto.

Mais comment pourrait-il rompre ce qu'ils vivaient là ? Il fallait qu'un malheur arrivât pour que Sasuke se sente capable de quitter le village, Naruto par la même occasion. Surtout que s'il désertait une seconde fois… Il n'était pas sûr que les dirigeants l'acceptassent à nouveau.

Dans ses sombres pensées, il retrouva le silence qui lui était familier en pénétrant sa demeure, suivi de près par Naruto.

- Tu es déjà allé voir Mamie-Tsunade ?

- Oui.

Ils s'installèrent dans les grands fauteuils du salon, chacun dans le sien ; mais rapidement, une évidence apparut à Sasuke et il se releva pour s'asseoir à côté du blond. L'un posa la tête sur une épaule offerte.

- Et alors ?

Sasuke fit la moue.

- Elle n'est pas contente. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Konoha perd deux unités des forces spéciales. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que Sakura et toi passiez Jounin au plus vite pour que je rejoigne la police.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Elle a deviné elle-même que je ne voulais pas suivre les traces de mon frère.*

Naruto ne comprit pas le rapport, mais il laissa passer. Ce n'était pas pour une fois.

Ils se turent. L'un comme l'autre dans des pensées plus ou moins complexes, à savourer simplement l'instant d'être contre celui qui…

Qui n'était pas facilement définissable, du moins pour Naruto. Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça heureusement, Sasuke amena un autre sujet sur le tapis.

- Il y a un autre Uchiwa survivant.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ne nie pas, je t'ai entendu en parler avec Neji avant la mission.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se crispa seulement.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ? Qui est-ce ?

En fin de compte, il préférait tout de même penser ses troubles. Que pouvait-il dire à Sasuke ?

- Tu as rêvé. Je n'en sais rien.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir.

Il ajouta, en essayant de perdre son intonation énervée :

- D'ailleurs, tu sais pas mentir.

Le blond soupira.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de me rabaisser.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

Silence. Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke, s'installant à l'extrémité du fauteuil. Il était mal à l'aise et palpait des éclairs dans le regard de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci se posta de face à Naruto, la jambe repliée en équerre pour ne pas mettre ses pieds sur le coussin. Il le fixait durement, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Naruto se mit à fouiller à toute vitesse dans ses souvenirs et expérience de mots d'excuses pour se défiler.

- Déjà, c'est pas sûr que c'est un Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit. Ne mens pas.

- Mais c'est vrai ! On était censé vérifier. Mais…

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- On a oublié.

- Qui ?

- Nej….ji et mwa.

La soirée lui revenait de plein fouet en tête. Lui contre Neji, à écouter attentivement le Vieux Soliloque. Sans se soucier de Sasuke.

Lequel décida de ne pas relever l'intonation hésitante du blond. Il aurait encore du temps après pour éclaircir ce détail qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et il voulait rester dans le sujet.

- Vous comptiez « vérifier » comment ?

- Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de penser à ça.

L'Uchiwa bondit.

- ET COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ? Tout mon clan a été massacré ! Mes parents, mes oncles, mes cousins, même certaines personnes que je ne connaissais pas ! Et j'apprends qu'il en reste ! Ca signifie qu'il y a peut-être d'autres survivants !

L'air effrayé que Naruto tentait vainement de dissimuler lui fit reprendre son calme. Il se força à s'asseoir, lentement.

- Tu as dit toi-même que je tiens à ma vengeance plus qu'à tout. Mais si personne n'est mort, si c'est un genre de… je ne sais pas, s'il reste des survivants, peut-être que mes parents aussi vivent encore !

Il se releva et tourna le dos à Naruto. D'un geste, il envoya un vase se briser au sol.

- C'EST POUR CA QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Puta…

Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, les yeux baissés. Il s'était laissé emporter, et il n'aimait pas ça. Son impassibilité légendaire faisait défaut dès qu'il parlait à Naruto. Ou qu'il parlait de son clan ? Il faut avouer que Naruto taisait des choses qu'il désirait plus que tout savoir – peut-être même plus que sa vengeance.

- Désolé.

Et en plus, il s'excusait. Ce village, Naruto, tout ça ne lui apportait pas beaucoup de crédibilité.

- Tu dois comprendre ce que ça représente pour moi…

- Je comprends bien.

Le blond tapota le fauteuil Sasuke l'entendit, et, après un soupir, vint le rejoindre. Pas trop près quand même. Naruto ne lui en voulut pas.

- N'oublie pas que je ne connais pas mes parents. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir…

- Ils ne peuvent pas te manquer. Moi, je les revois encore. Dans leur chambre. Itachi au-dessus d'eux.

- Sasuke… Je sais tout ça.

Le blond offrait lui-même de changer de sujet. Sasuke repartit sur le survivant.

- Pourquoi caches-tu qui est le survivant ?

- Parce que je ne le connais pas assez.

C'était en partie vrai. Il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour en parler à Sasuke. Et puis, il n'était toujours pas sûr, Neji non plus, que c'était effectivement un Uchiwa. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de confronter leurs réflexions à la réalité. Oui, il avait le sharingan… Mais un petit genjutsunichou et le tour était joué. Cela donna une idée à Naruto.

- On n'est même pas sûr que c'est un Uchiwa. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à espérer des trucs pour rien.

- Dis-moi qui c'est, et j'irai voir.

- Non. Parce que tu vas te mettre dans tous tes états. T'as vu comme tu t'es énervé juste maintenant ?

- Je ne m'énerverai pas si c'est un Uchiwa.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable. N'oublie pas que tu es parti chez Orochimaru.

Un peu de démagogie ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu repartes encore. Tu es incontrôlable quand tu veux… quand tu t'emportes.

Sasuke baissa la tête, peu fier du tableau que Naruto dressait de lui.

- Je préfère baliser le terrain avant.

- Et quand tu auras fini de « baliser le terrain »…

- Je verrai.

- Aucune certitude donc.

- Non.

L'hôte de ces lieux soupira longuement. Il était déçu, mais résigné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à attendre… Il pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, non ? Surtout si c'étaient les yeux bleus de Naruto qui le lui demandaient.

Quand même, ça ne lui plaisait pas totalement. Il murmura :

- Fais vite, alors.

- J'essayerai. Ca aurait pu être fait depuis hier avec Neji si…

S'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire et que les bras de Neji n'étaient pas si accueillants. Il valait mieux ne pas dire ça à Sasuke. Ne pas y penser, même. L'Uchiwa verrait son trouble.

- … on n'avait pas oublié.

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à une colère éclair. Naruto le vit et posa une main sur son épaule ; il se calma tout de suite.

- N'oublie plus.

Le silence refit place. Ils le laissèrent pénétrer dans la pièce, et profitèrent même de son intime ambiance pour se rapprocher. Soudain, Sasuke se redressa.

- Tsunade m'avait aussi donné des consignes.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Puisque tu dois passez Jounin, elle m'avait demandé de t'entraîner, t'évaluer, tout ça. Pour que tu passes l'examen au plus tôt.

- Mais je ne suis même pas Chuunin !

Sasuke sourit.

- Ca ne devrait pas être un problème. On y va ?

Le blond sourit.

- Yosh !

Un Kage bunshin plus tard – il s'installa dans un fauteuil –, ils s'en allèrent. Naruto ne voulut pas expliquer à Sasuke ce que faisait son clone, lui assurant qu'il le découvrirait par la suite. Le ténébreux ne connaissait pas encore tous les secrets du Senjutsu.

Naruto jubilait à l'idée d'affronter Sasuke. Et lui infliger la raclée de sa vie, pour qu'enfin l'Uchiwa reconnût son talent !

* * *

><p><em>* j'explique parce que c'est en effet peut-être pas simple à capter : vu qu'Itachi était dans l'ANBU, Sasuke a pas envie d'y aller aussi. La comparaison s'arrête là, mais c'en est une quand même !<em>


	49. Ces yeux bleus-blancs-rouges

_Et donc l'autre chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! Quelle cohérence dans le propos ! Et toujours, bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 49 : Ces yeux bleus-blancs-rouges<span>

Bein…

Ils retenaient leurs coups, et ça les embêtait. Tous d'eux avaient travaillé sans relâche pour obtenir des techniques plus puissantes, plus rapides, plus efficaces. Maintenant, ils n'étaient même plus capables de se battre gentiment entre eux. Parce qu'ils craignaient, à chaque mouvement, que la distraction de l'un causât sa perte face à une technique redoutable.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes à s'affronter à mi-mot, ils sentirent qu'ils comprenaient mieux leurs mouvements et leurs tactiques ; ils purent s'autoriser plus de folies. Mais toujours pas de quoi en fouetter un démon-chat.

En bref, ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux. Leur entraînement, ou l'évaluation qu'était censé porter Sasuke, ne les distrayait pas. Pourtant, vu de l'extérieur, leur combat n'avait rien d'une petite bagatelle. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides, et souvent multiples avec des Kage Bunshin. Et même le sharingan de Sasuke peinait à suivre les gestes du Senjutsu de Naruto, qui s'amusait alors à narguer l'Uchiwa en le feintant encore et encore.

Si ce n'était pas le talent qui pouvait les départager, l'endurance en fit son affaire, et Naruto vainquit Sasuke par forfait.

Celui-ci avait la respiration courte en s'étalant sur le sol labouré. Son sharingan se désactiva.

- Je…

Le blond bondit dessus et lui asséna un magistral coup de coude dans le ventre. L'Uchiwa cracha quelques gouttes de sang accompagnant l'air malmené de ses poumons. Il se retourna sur le côté opposé à Naruto en se tenant les côtes, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'avait même pas contracté ses muscles en voyant venir le coup. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, justement.

- Sto-op…

Le blond se redressa. Un sourire pourlécha ses babines fauves.

- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes ?

L'Uchiwa gémit. Naruto se rapprocha de lui.

- H… Hai…

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu ! Répète !

Sasuke ne dit rien. Ses yeux fermés tentaient de retrouver une respiration normale, et ses muscles, contractés par la douleur, essayaient de se relâcher pour qu'il garde un peu d'énergie et ne s'endorme pas à peine rentré.

Le blond s'inquiéta alors de l'état du ténébreux. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, attendant une réaction. L'Uchiwa se força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- T'as…

Il grimaça.

- T'as gagné. J'abandonne.

- Yoooooooooooosh !

Il aida Sasuke à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure Uchiwa.

Au loin, le tapage de la foire grattait à leurs oreilles.

- Tu vas pouvoir passer Jounin alors.

- Oui.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ca ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?

Silence.

- Eh ! Naruto !

Le blond fronça les sourcils, tressaillant légèrement, assez pour que Sasuke le remarque.

- Euh… Si, c'est super.

Il réfléchit. Puis se ravisa et se replongea dans le silence.

Sasuke revint à la charge en lui demandant d'expliquer.

- En fait, non. Ca ne va rien changer pour moi. Juste que l'équipe va se dissoudre, et qu'on sera sensei à notre tour. On ne se verra plus beaucoup.

L'Uchiwa se mordilla les lèvres.

- On peut encore se voir… entre nous. Nous deux.

- Ouais…

Sasuke soupira.

- Quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

- Naruto ! A quoi tu penses ?

Le blond le regarda distraitement.

- A rien.

Il haussa la voix.

- Ne me mens pas !

- Sasuke. Calme-toi.

L'Uchiwa se figea. Puis reprit sa route… plus calme.

Sauf que Naruto ne disait toujours rien. Sasuke insista.

- Arrête…

- Quelque chose te tracasse. J'ai le droit de savoir quoi !

- Non.

Sasuke pila. Naruto s'arrête quelques pas plus loin et se retourne.

- C'est à propos de l'autre Uchiwa, c'est ça ?

Pas de réaction. Seulement les yeux bleus qui fixaient les yeux noirs.

- Tu y penses depuis tantôt ! Sinon, si tu t'étais vraiment concentré, tu m'aurais écrasé pendant l'entraînement ! Tu es bien meilleur que moi !

Naruto fit de grands yeux.

- Mais tu ne penses qu'à ce type qui est censé être mort et dont tu ne veux pas me parler ! Merde !

- Sasuke, tu…

- DIS-MOI QUI C'EST !

Blanc.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, j'irai demander à Neji. Lui, je saurai le faire parler.

Le blond bondit et une gifle monumentale s'abattit sur la joue surprise de Sasuke.

- TU T'APPROCHES PAS DE NEJI !

L'Uchiwa se releva lentement. Et murmura.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que t'as pas intérêt.

- Ah, ça…

- Quoi ?

- Tu le protègeras contre moi, c'est ça ? Le méchant Sasuke qui va faire du mal au pauvre petit Neji.

- Dis pas de connerie.

- C'EST PAS DES CONNERIES ! Je vois bien que tu penses à lui tout le temps ! T'en parles tout le temps aussi ! Tu penses plus à lui qu'à moi quand on parle ensemble ! J'suis pas aveugle !

- Ouais.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le blond s'approcha de l'Uchiwa et le toisa du plus froidement qu'il put.

- Et tu veux savoir ? Je pensais pas à Madara juste maintenant. Je pensais à Neji. Mais toi tu te fixes sur ton clan et tu vois que ça. Je t'ai dit qu'on t'en parlerait plus tard. Peut-être. Et c'est pas en m'engueulant que tu auras plus de chance qu'on te le dise.

Sasuke bouscula Naruto et s'arrêta à son oreille :

- Tu viens de m'apprendre qu'il s'appelle Madara. Ca me suffira.

Il ajouta, plus bas encore :

- Vas voir ton Neji, maintenant. Et ne viens pas chez moi.

Il s'en alla aussitôt, laissant Naruto en plan, méditer sur ces gens qui lui conseillaient de réfléchir avant de parler.

* * *

><p>Un grand froid. Et ce n'était pas la fraîcheur de la nuit qui arrivait. Ni le vent dans ses cheveux tandis que les wagonnets dévalaient l'attraction à toute vitesse.<p>

Et il y avait aussi ce sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose. De n'avoir pas compris ou fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus – surtout que les horreurs de la maison hantée n'aidaient pas Naruto à se concentrer.

Lorsque les wagons s'arrêtèrent, le blond descendit et s'installa sur le banc proche du guichet de Neji. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes de service, soit un dernier tour pour vider la file. Le Hyuuga pressa d'ailleurs certaines personnes lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Naruto l'attendait.

Il referma le guichet, emportant la caisse avec lui ; salua son collègue qui fermait les grilles et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers la roulotte du patron. Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Neji accéléra, le blond l'appela.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Le blond poussa un glapissement surpris. Neji se stoppa en se tournant brusquement vers Naruto.

- Ne me parle plus. Dégage d'ici.

Le brun repartit plus rapidement encore qu'avant, manquant de lâcher la caisse. Il la resserra contre lui.

- Quoi ? Neji, qu'est-ce que…

Naruto pesta et rattrapa le forain. C'est qu'il ne traînait pas !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Le Hyuuga ne témoigna pas la moindre réaction.

- Neji !

Il fit volte-face, juste assez pour croiser les yeux perdus du blond.

- Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas assez clair ? Fous le camp !

Il repartit aussitôt, se mettant à courir pour que les démons aux yeux bleus ne le poursuivent pas. Mais Naruto l'imita.

- Il te prend quoi, Neji !

Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle qui ne menait nulle part. Acculé, Neji dut s'arrêter pour faire face à Naruto.

- Non, parce que tu veux passer la nuit avec moi mais tu embrasses Sasuke le lendemain ! Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin quand je m'échauffais !

Naruto se figea.

- Neji…

- C'est bien de me prendre pour un idiot, mais il ne faut pas l'être soi-même !

Il repartit dans l'autre direction, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de Naruto, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le patron.

- Neji ! Je n'ai pas…

« Compris grand-chose… » Il murmura si bas que lui-même ne put l'entendre. Tandis que l'ombre du Hyuuga disparaissait derrière un coin de mur. Le blond jura et se lança à la poursuite des bruits de pas précipités qui provenaient de Neji. Il arriva à la roulotte assez tôt pour le voir entrer et refermer rageusement la porte derrière lui.

Un grand froid. Et cette nuit-là était particulièrement chaude.

* * *

><p>Quand Neji sortit de la carriole, Naruto lui tomba immédiatement dessus.<p>

- Alors je suis désolé d'avoir embrassé Sasuke. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. Je suis hyper bien avec toi… Mais avec lui aussi. Ce n'est pas pareil, mais…

Regard méprisant.

- Laisse-moi.

Il quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

- Je t'aime, Neji, ça c'est sûr ! Pas comme Sasuke où…

- Et pourquoi l'embrasses-tu comme ça, alors ? Pourquoi refuser que je te touche ?

- Parce que je veux être fidèle à lui…

Grimace.

- … mais à toi aussi ! Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, ce que je ressens !

- C'est simple : tu es content de me retrouver et tu profites du le fait que je t'aie dit ce que j'ai vécu pour t'amuser un peu.

- Non ! Neji ! Je ne veux pas…

- Fous-moi la paix. Je ne veux plus te parler.

Au moins, c'était clair.

Puisque ni Sasuke ni Neji ne voulait parler à Naruto, que ces deux disputes lui coupaient l'appétit… Il se dit qu'il allait voir le Vieux Soliloque. Le temps de retrouver la petite place, méconnaissable à ces heures-là du jour.

Le blond toisa la place d'un regard triste. Il se remémorait la veillée contre le Neji. Il y retrouvait la même atmosphère magique, puissante, qu'imprégnait l'aura de Madara dans la place.

Sentant des angoisses revenir, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'installer là, que repartir sans attendre était le mieux. Ainsi, il ne ressasserait pas de bons souvenirs.

Le Vieux Soliloque l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il le vit arriver, s'immobiliser, raide, près de son public, et tourner les talons.

Naruto s'arrêta soudain. L'intonation du conteur avait changé. Elle était désormais chargée de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il voulait écouter, entendre, et il se doutait que l'histoire qui était racontée serait tout aussi passionnante que celles qu'il avait entendues la veille. Il fit demi-tour, et, impatient, s'installa mollement sur les pavés qui l'accueillaient. Il perçut un sourire discret du conteur, dissimulé sous sa capuche ombragée.

Rapidement, le récit de Madara envahit complètement Naruto, submergé par toutes les émotions que le conteur transmettait en quelques mots et silences éloquents. Tout était pensé pour le faire frémir, le faire s'agiter lorsqu'un personnage se trahissait, le faire frissonner pendant l'hiver. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea en arrière, les mains sous la nuque, sans se soucier qu'il était en pleine rue et que, peut-être, le sol n'était pas tout à fait propre.

Le Vieux Soliloque se recula, son histoire était finie. Quelques-uns applaudirent. Naruto ouvrit les yeux embués de leur rêve, plissant les paupières lorsqu'il fut ébloui par la lumière des étoiles que flouaient ses yeux humides. Il redressa la tête, vit que le Vieux Soliloque buvait à gorgées lentes dans sa bouteille fétiche.

Se redressant sur les coudes, il regarda autour de lui les autres spectateurs. Juste pour voir comment eux réagissaient à cette histoire dont Naruto n'avait entendu que la fin. S'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle faisait tant d'effet.

Certains avaient encore les yeux fermés ou illuminés du doux songe, d'autres, fatigués, retournaient chez eux, il y en avait quelques-uns qui souriaient obstinément, les derniers étaient Neji.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se tinrent longtemps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le rompit. Ils se parlaient, ils s'expliquaient, ils se montraient combien l'un se sentait trompé et l'autre désolé, même de ne pas être plus intelligent. Une rancœur acerbe ponctuait chacun de leurs clignements de paupières.

Madara s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge. Il savait de quoi il allait parler. Son histoire allait commencer.

Quelqu'un étouffa un murmure satisfait. Il commença à parler. Le blond se réinstalla de tout son long, les yeux à nouveau fermés ; et il oublia Neji bien vite. Il s'inquiétait plus pour ce Ghislain dont, paraît-il, la crasse était l'unique demeure.

Happé dans le récit, il n'en comprit la fin que lorsque le suivant commença. Il n'avait pas senti deux yeux blancs peser sur lui lors de la transition.

Il sentit néanmoins une main se poser sur lui, et quelqu'un le bousculer en – le devina-t-il – s'installant à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux, mécontent. C'était Neji. Son regard s'adoucit rapidement, il s'interrogea sur le comportement du Hyuuga. Ne voulait-il donc plus l'éviter ?

- Chut. Ecoute.

- Mais… Neji ?

Le brun ferma les yeux en s'étalant encore un peu plus, et Naruto suivit l'exemple quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne comprenait ; pas mais ça, il y était habitué. Surtout… il voulait écouter.

Et tant mieux s'il y avait Neji à côté de lui, c'était d'autant plus agréable.

Le blond perdit pied dans cette atmosphère magique. Il volait parmi les oiseaux qui assistaient, silencieux pour les hommes, aux scènes que décrivait Madara. De temps en temps, un hululement de la nuit tentait d'arracher Naruto à ses rêveries, sans succès. Et quand il avait le malheur de vouloir se retourner de lui-même, les cris décharnés du Soliloque s'accentuaient, et il y avait toujours plus d'angoisse, de passion, de vie dans son récit, jusqu'à ce que Naruto y revînt.

Un corbeau s'envola. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

Il avait décollé de nulle part. Il s'était échappé des pavés, comme si c'était un pan de la rue elle-même qui s'était évadé dans les airs. Les rocs durs pourvus d'ailes plumées ? C'était étrange.

Plus étrange encore, les deux lueurs rouges qui pétillaient d'une danse enflammée, incrustées dans le visage voilé de Madara.

Naruto se dressa dans son lit de fortune, extirpant un gémissement à son voisin sur lequel il avait pris appui. Il fronça des sourcils mi-craintifs, mi-déterminés, et encore un peu autre chose, scrutant de ses orbes bleus les deux mystères simultanés.

Le corbeau s'effaça dans la nuit.

Les feux rouges se fichèrent en Naruto, le pénétrant de leur brillance surhumaine, le vidant de ses forces, l'arrachant à son sol. Il se retrouva projeté dans une dimension où les mots ternes qui sortaient encore de la bouche du Vieux Soliloque étaient les gens que Naruto côtoyait, et le paysage autour de lui n'était dans la tête que du conteur.

Le blond ferma les yeux d'horreur et plongea en lui à la recherche d'une chose plus atroce encore. Le démon-renard remua dans les tripes de Naruto. Son chakra se déversa en lui, le domina, ils luttèrent un moment avant que Naruto n'ouvrît les yeux.

Il était de retour sur la place, allongé à côté de Neji, la tête retombant au sol. Kyuubi était parti. Le genjutsu aussi.

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Neji, tremblant de sueurs apeurées.

- Neji !

Un regard évasif se planta dans le sien, deux oreilles se tendirent.

- Madara, c'est un ninja !

- Comment cel…

Les yeux rouges s'éteignirent aussitôt. Une rumeur volage s'échappa de l'assemblée endormie, quelques personnes s'agitèrent par-dessus des fesses douloureuses. Neji fixa le Vieux Soliloque de ses yeux blancs ; un Byakugan malhabile plus tard, il s'assurait que c'était bien lui.

Il remarquait seulement le sharingan que Madara venait de désactiver. Une dame devant lui s'étira.

Il laissa son Dôjutsu se défaire tandis que tous ses neurones s'activaient.

- Un… une illusion ?

- Oui. Un genjutsu.

Neji hocha la tête : c'était le mot qu'il cherchait. Naruto fixa le Soliloque.

- On doit aller lui parler. Savoir qui c'est. Le faire s'expliquer.

- _Mais c'était inutile. Chaque tentative était vaine. Il avait disparu, comme effacé par un souffle mortuaire ; d'aucuns prétendaient qu'il était mort, d'autres pensaient qu'il était devenu la Mort. Il n'y avait qu'une certitude : il n'était pas, ou plus, de ce monde, et personne ne pourrait jamais le voir une fois encore. C'était un fantôme dont on ne sentait que parfois une présence floue. Disparu n'était pas le mot : il s'était envolé, s'était éclipsé comme la Lune éclipse le Soleil. _

_ « Eclipsé. Il fut rapidement oublié._

Et ces mots avaient tout l'air d'une prémonition.

* * *

><p>- Il ne faut pas lui dire ! Il va s'énerver, tu le connais, et qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire…<p>

- Plein de choses, je sais. Mais il est capable d'encore plus de choses si on ne lui dit rien.

En prononçant ces mots, Naruto repensa à sa conversation avec Sasuke quelques heures plus tôt. Aux menaces proférées, assurant que Neji ne tarderait pas à raconter tout ce qu'il savait si le ténébreux se montrait assez convaincant. Et le sharingan pouvait l'être.

Le blond choisit de ne pas en parler à Neji. Pour ne pas l'effrayer. Pour qu'il ne fuie pas Konoha. Ou qu'il ne s'énerve pas encore une fois, qu'il ne décide pas que ces gens-là n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Naruto voulait préserver toutes ses chances de… enfin, de nejier, quoi. Avec Neji, si possible.

- Pourquoi s'énerverait-il si on ne lui dit rien ?

- Il sait qu'on connaît un survivant. Enfin… Il n'est pas sûr que c'en soit un. Mais il a des doutes.

Il se garda de dire qu'il avait dévoilé le nom de Madara.

- Et alors ? Il ne peut rien faire si on ne lui dit rien. Il a besoin de nous pour savoir qui c'est.

Le blond dansa sur ses pieds.

- Bein… Il sait son nom… Et s'il devine qu'il travaille à la foire…

- Comment ça, il connaît son nom ? Tu lui as dit ?

Le blond s'excusa immédiatement, faisant défiler les mots dans sa bouche à une cadence folle pour s'expliquer. Neji l'écouta attentivement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naruto s'était énervé – il ne lui raconta pas les menaces de Sasuke.

- Et pourquoi tu veux lui dire qui est l'autre survivant ? Ne peut-il pas vivre sans savoir ça ?

- C'est trop tard, Neji. Je lui ai dit que je lui dirais.

Il fit la moue : il y avait trop de « dire » dans sa phrase.

- Et de toute façon, il a raison de vouloir savoir. Moi aussi… Je voudrais connaître mes parents. Ma famille. Les autres Uzumaki.

Neji passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et le serra contre lui.

- Et moi ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de vivre seul ?

- Tu l'as choisi.

Ce n'était pas faux.

- Et tu n'es pas seul : je suis avec toi.

Il se garda d'ajouter qu'il le protégeait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se doute que Sasuke n'hésiterait pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour le faire parler.

Et d'ailleurs, Neji se figeant le détourna de ces inquiétudes.

- Mouais… Mais tu continues à l'embrasser…

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Neji…

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te saute dans les bras quand je te vois faire à quelqu'un d'autre… ce que tu me promets? Ce que tu sembles me promettre ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Neji.

- Parce que tu l'aimes. Ne cherche pas plus loin. T'as l'air tout perdu quand il n'est pas là.

- Mais c'est normal, ça ! C'est parce que c'est un ami ! Et qu'il n'est pas très bien, dans sa tête je veux dire. Enfin, il n'est pas dépressif ! Il n'est pas malade ! Mais il est fragile. Pas tant que…

Neji soupira en s'écartant de Naruto. Il lui tourna le dos et regarda par la fenêtre de la roulotte qui lui était attribuée.

- Arrête. Tu t'enfonces.

Le blond se tut.

- Je t'ai vu bondir dans ses bras quand il est revenu. Ne nie pas. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que tu veux lui parler de Madara. Parce que c'est ton petit Sasuke-chan, non ?

- Neji !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé hier soir et ce matin. Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu veux être fidèle. Pourquoi être fidèle à un ami ? Et c'est quoi, un ami avec lequel tu fais l'amour ?

- Neji…

- Je préfère que tu ne me mentes pas, Naruto. Ni à toi-même. Même si c'est… dur pour moi. Je peux encore t'oublier. Ou t'ignorer. J'ai quitté Konoha une fois, rien ne m'empêche de le faire une autre fois.

Naruto frissonna de peur.

- Ou alors… On peut peut-être rester ami. Ce n'est sans doute pas le plus facile pour moi…

Neji soupira.

- Et il faudra que tu acceptes que je… enfin… certains regards… surtout si tu te mets à peloter Sasuke sous mes yeux.

- Neji ! Je ne vais pas peloter Sasuke ! T'as rien compris !

- AH ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE N'AI PAS COMPRIS ?

Le blond sursauta, un pas en arrière, surpris. Il se cogna à un accoudoir et tomba dans le fauteuil.

Neji soupira une fois encore, et reposa son regard à l'extérieur. Ca lui offrait une évasion, un espoir.

- J'ai bondi dans ses bras parce que je croyais qu'il serait mort. Il était parti en mission pour tuer son frère…

Il poursuivit sans se soucier des frémissements qui parcoururent l'échine de Neji.

- Et je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en tirerait. Itachi a massacré son clan tout seul, à treize ans, tu sais. C'est un ninja exceptionnel et je n'ai pas l'impression que Sasuke soit à son niveau. Même maintenant…

Il espéra que le ténébreux n'était pas caché dans un mouton de poussière à l'écouter.

- Et il est complètement fou de moi.

Naruto baissa les yeux au sol. C'était bizarre de dire ça. L'impression de trahir un secret plus si secret et de se jeter des fleurs au cou à s'étouffer dans leur parfum.

- Je ne sais pas si t'as déjà eu ça… Etre désiré à ce point.

Certainement Neji n'était pas le plus affreux des hommes.

- J'ai juste envie de le rendre heureux, vu que tout ce dont il rêve…

Le blond fit de grands yeux. Il y était. Il avait compris.

- Je ne pourrai jamais le lui offrir.

Neji se retourna sans un mot. Naruto poursuivit, levant des yeux soulagés au brun.

- Ce qu'il ressent pour moi, ce n'est pas réciproque. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour lui de lui infliger ça. Je ne sais pas qu'il vit exactement mais je peux me douter qu'il a du mal à le supporter, vu qui c'est. Et d'ailleurs, il pleure beaucoup ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il m'a déclaré sa flamme.

Encore quelques roses. Naruto s'arrêta là. Neji s'approcha de lui.

Maintenant une distance entre la main de l'un et le genou plié de l'autre, distance et confiance.

- Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé, alors ?

Le blond fit la moue en saisissant la main lâche de Neji.

- Parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'est tellement nouveau, tout ça, pour moi…

Il se lança alors dans un récit détaillé – et évasif lorsqu'il parlait de chose qui ne concernait pas Neji ou qui valait mieux être tues – de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis quelques semaines. Il expliqua à Neji combien sa relation plus qu'amicale avec l'Uchiwa était récente, combien il avait adoré que Sasuke le prît – s'excusant à Neji de lui parler de ça, mais il pensait que c'était nécessaire –, mais il lui dit aussi à quel point c'était différent de ce qu'il connaissait en présence de Neji. Les deux étaient si beaux, si agréables ; mais l'un peut-être un peu plus que l'autre.

Parce qu'il aimait l'un des deux qui l'aimaient.


	50. Tendres ennemis

**LittleBlackAngelx3 **_: Et bien tout d'abord, encore merci pour tes commentaires qui me permettent d'avoir une meilleure idée de ce que je raconte ! Et je ne te reproche évidemment pas de ne pas commenter plus souvent, vu que (d'ailleurs) t'es la seule qui laisse des reviews pour l'instant. _

_Et bien tu as visé juste, en fait je me spécialise dans les amatrices de yaoi, en particulier des mangas japonais à succès international. Nan je plaisante... (je préférais préciser, on sais jamais... xP). Par rapport aux petits instants de complicité, le message est reçu. J'avoue que j'aime bien ça aussi donc on verra à en mettre plus (remarque comme je peux personnaliser mon histoire juste pour toi - puisqu'il y a que toi qui en demande. Enjoy !)_

_Chap 47-48 : T'as pas compris, ou c'est juste l'ambiance dans mon truc qui t'as super imprégnée ? (genre je m'y crois presque pas...). Bein en fait, Neji et Naruto ont été eux-mêmes très surpris de ce qui leur arrivait. Sasuke s'est barré en mission, et à peine a-t-il le dos tourné qu'ils se font des papouilles dans tous les sens. Ils n'ont rien calculé, ça leur est tombé sur la tête comme ça - et je voulais que ça sorte un peu de nulle part pour le lecteur autant que pour les personnages. Comme ça vous êtes un peu dans leur tête^^ Après si t'avais tout bien compris désolé de t'avoir expliqué, mais du coup c'est moi qu'ai pas capté..._

_Aaaaaaah mais t'as bien le droit de pas aimer le chap 49 ! C'est normal ! Je t'avoue que moi-même je suis plus trop fan du Neji-Naru, je vais peut-être pas en faire des tonnes. Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts quand même. Et t'inquiète pas pour la fin de la fic, je gère :likeaboss: . Et en fait, la toute dernière phrase (_"Parce qu'il aimait l'un des deux qui l'aimaient.", _c'est bien celle-là hein), j'avais à la base pas prévu qu'elle soit ambiguë. Mais bon, si ça fait planer encore un peu de doute, tant mieux ! Et c'est vrai qu'il se vante pas qu'un peu le Naru, mais en fait il est juste objectif puisque c'est à cause de lui tous les comportements bizarres de Sasuke depuis le début de la fic._

_Sinon c'est amusant quand on y pense, tu dis que tu continueras à me lire quelle que soit la fin... bein oui, pour connaître la fin il faut me lire (pas taper pas taper). Merci pour tes encouragements, et..._

_** Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 50 : Tendres ennemis<br>

Neji et Naruto décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de dormir, n'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre l'envie, ou l'énergie, de retenir le sommeil de quelque manière que ce soit. Allongés sur le dos, seulement une main liée par les doigts, les pensées partagées par la langue agitées, la nuit les avait happés sans qu'ils s'en fussent rendus compte dans la roulotte du Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Bonne nuit.

Neji ne répondit pas. Emporté déjà dans les limbes où Naruto ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Sauf que dans sa tête trottaient certaines choses.

Il devait dire à Sasuke qui était l'Uchiwa. Quoique Neji en dît… Naruto ne pouvait plus cacher cela à son ami. Il l'avait déjà trop trahi, il avait déjà trop menti et, si on peut mentir une fois à mille personne, on ne peut pas mentir mille fois à une personne.* Naruto l'avait compris durant sa dernière querelle en date avec Sasuke. Il avait compris qu'il était occupé à détruire, à petit feu, cet être obscur qui ne parvenait pas à s'éclaircir.

En fait, il était vraiment peiné pour Sasuke. Lorsqu'il se mettait à sa place… Il avait à peine eut l'occasion de vivre avec Naruto que, déjà, celui-ci le quittait pour un revenant ; les plus grands secrets de son clan étaient tenus par des parfaits étrangers au monde Uchiwa. Pour se faire respecter, pour avoir une chance de revoir son clan, il devait se fâcher contre celui qui le faisait vivre. C'était une torture qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même : il était pris entre deux bûchers, et l'allumette lui appartenait. Avec l'espoir de survivre au brasier.

Et en plus… Si Naruto ne disait rien à Sasuke, que ferait-il ? Se terrerait-il dans sa demeure ? Ses pieds balanceraient-ils au devant de la porte lorsque Naruto, quelques jours plus tard, viendraient le voir ? Quitterait-il Konoha ? Que pourrait-il faire à Neji ?

Il avait dit à Naruto que celui-ci était un bien meilleur ninja que lui : le blond n'en croyait rien. Lui n'avait pas cette haine désespérément amoureuse qui combine tous les atouts. Il n'était pas Sasuke.

Il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger, s'éveillant par à-coups sans grande raison, ne rêvant que des planches au-dessus de lui et des respirations de Neji à côté de lui.

Il se tourna, gratouilla doucement le visage serein du Hyuuga. Celui-ci dormait.

Alors, le plus silencieusement possible malgré ses habitudes, le blond se leva. Tâchant un maximum de ne pas agiter les draps autour de Neji il les tassa cependant contre son corps pour simuler le sien.

Gardant un œil vigile sur le dormeur, Naruto s'habilla rapidement, pestant contre une tirette qui se calait, pestant contre lui-même de faire du bruit en jurant.

- Dors bien. Je reviens.

Il ouvrit la porte de la roulotte et s'en alla comme un voleur dans la nuit.

Des fenêtres fermées de la demeure Uchiwa s'échappait une lueur blafarde. Une lumière électrique. L'hôte n'était pas couché.

Le blond s'approcha de la maison, se cachant derrière un mur, et regarda par l'une des fenêtres. La cuisine. Il n'y avait personne.

Cherchant par d'autres fenêtres, il finit par trouver Sasuke dos à lui, dans un fauteuil, à lire un bouquin dont Naruto ne parvenait à déchiffrer le moindre mot. De temps en temps, Sasuke relevait la tête ; il se grattait le crâne ou s'étirait mollement. Il lui arrivait, parfois, d'agripper l'accoudoir et de serrer sa proie entre ses doigts pointus, et ses ongles acérés laminaient le tissu.

Sasuke ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

- Oui mais je rentre ou pas, moi ?

Il craignait que l'Uchiwa ne le découpât en tranches pour le donner à nourrir aux fantômes de son clan. N'avait-il lui-même pas recommandé à Naruto de le laisser en paix ? De ne pas venir chez lui ? Le blond voyait pourquoi à présent. Le livre que Sasuke feintait de lire en était une excellente explication.

Tout de même, Naruto se devait de parler à Sasuke. Lui expliquer ce qu'il savait. Car c'était lui le coupable de cette colère. Car le lendemain, si Sasuke parvenait à trouver le sommeil, il s'en voudrait d'avoir lacéré son fauteuil – il y était très attaché, comme à tout ce qui, dans sa demeure, pouvait lui rappeler ses parents. Naruto causerait-il la mort du clan Uchiwa dans le cœur du ténébreux ?

- Je ne veux voir personne.

Seule cette phrase était sortie de la bouche de Sasuke lorsque le blond avait sonné. Il ne s'était pas levé ; même sa tête était restée inerte. Une phrase sombre, lente, après un instant de silence profond.

Naruto soupira et poussa la porte de la demeure Uchiwa. Si Sasuke ne lui ouvrait pas, ce serait à lui de prendre les devants.

Il s'arrêta dans le vestibule, ferma la porte derrière lui. Il attendit que Sasuke dise quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il fit alors un pas vers le salon et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ce type est un Uchiwa qui maîtrise le genjutsu.

Les mains de Sasuke refermèrent son livre.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir chez moi.

- Je sais.

Silence.

- Mais je… je m'inquiète pour toi.

L'Uchiwa pouffa amèrement.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu ailles mieux.

- Tu sais bien ce qui me ferait plaisir, non ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils en dansant sur ses pieds. Que Neji parte, disparaisse ou meure, que Naruto se consacre à Sasuke.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Et aussi, qu'il connaisse tous les détails sur son clan. Sur les survivants.

- On est allé voir Madara.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il gesticula seulement, s'affaissant dans le fauteuil. Naruto prit cela pour une invitation, et pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'installa en face de Sasuke sous son regard pénétrant.

- Officiellement, c'est le conteur de la foire. Il s'installe dans un coin isolé et raconte des histoires, le soir.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il fixait Naruto, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Il a beaucoup de succès parce qu'il raconte bien. C'est ce que les gens pensent.

L'intérêt de l'Uchiwa commençait à lui faire oublier la rancœur qui l'animait.

- En fait, il utilise le sharingan pour créer un genjutsu, c'est pour ça que le public est si captivé.

- Comment l'as-tu compris ?

- Je l'ai senti. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Il a dû faire une erreur, être distrait pendant son genjutsu. J'ai vu un corbeau s'envoler alors qu'il n'y en avait nulle part avant.

Le corbeau, emblématique du sharingan.

- Puis j'ai senti mon chakra être perturbé, et j'ai pu me libérer de son illusion. J'ai alors vu son sharingan.

Sasuke ne dit rien, Naruto tint son silence.

Puis, l'Uchiwa ouvrit la bouche.

- Pourquoi tu es venu me dire ça ? Je pensais que tu n'allais rien me dire.

Surtout depuis qu'il avait menacé Neji. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? S'il voulait que Naruto lui sourie encore de temps en temps, ce n'était pas en étripant son amant qu'il l'encourageait. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

- Parce que je n'ai pas de raison de te le cacher. J'ai peur de ta réaction, mais… J'ai encore plus peur de ce que tu ferais si je te dis rien.

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux. Naruto ne le voyait que comme un monstre incontrôlable, dangereux.

- Et Neji ?

- Il ne voulait rien te dire. Parce que tu vas t'énerver.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, il n'a pas vraiment de raison de vouloir te cacher tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tant insisté.

Les lèvres aigres de l'Uchiwa s'étirèrent en un sourire faux.

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu m'approches.

Naruto sourit, amusé de l'attention que Neji lui portait.

- Sans doute. Mais c'est raté. J'ai profité qu'il dormait pour venir ici.

Sasuke soupira. Naruto trouvait-il du plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était avec Neji ?

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il te demandait ? Puisque tu ferais tout pour lui…

Le blond poussa une exclamation outrée.

- Je ne fais pas tout pour lui !

Il réfléchit un instant. Son visage s'assombrit et il répondit soudain plus bas, plus gravement, s'adressant au sol plus qu'à Sasuke.

- Parce que j'en ai marre de te faire du mal. Tu m'aimes et… je me sens coupable. Je veux juste t'aider, moi !

L'Uchiwa sourit. Naruto poursuivit :

- Et c'est vrai que j'aime être avec toi. Je me sens bien. Je sais pas trop, c'est dur à expliquer.

Naruto porta son regard à Sasuke.

- Je regrette rien de tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, tu sais. C'était génial. J'ai jamais vécu ça et…

« et si il n'y avait pas Neji, je recommencerais. » Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire.

- Je me sens… protégé, peut-être. Avec toi. Comme si tu veillais sur moi.

Il sourit aussi, amusé par ses pensées.

- Un peu comme si t'étais mon père. Sauf qu'avec toi… je peux faire des choses qu'on fait pas avec ses parents.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça, je me sens en sécurité près de toi.

Le regard insouciant, innocent, enfantin que Naruto lança à Sasuke le fit fondre complètement.

- Naruto…

C'était une déclaration d'amour, ça, non ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais quand même un peu. Il venait de lui dire l'effet que Sasuke lui faisait. En ce sens, c'était bien une déclaration… d'amitié ? D'un peu plus que de l'amitié, mais pas tout à fait de l'amour quand même ? D'autre chose encore ?

Il se leva sans même s'en rendre compte, totalement épris, ému, et se dirigea à pas amoureux vers Naruto. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, Naruto enfoui sa tête sous son cou.

- Naruto, merci.

Ils fermèrent les yeux. C'état un moment que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaîtraient probablement un jour : Sasuke père, Naruto avec le sien. Et en plus, cette aura emplie de cette moitié gauche de la poitrine, qui se tarissait pour écouter leurs appréhensions respectives.

Leurs cœurs ne battaient pas. Ils se berçaient. La boule dans l'estomac de l'un disparaissait, chassée par la douceur de l'autre. La tendresse. Quand on peut se pardonner sans réfléchir, sans un regret, sans rien se dire.** C'était tout.

- Sasuke… Je veux pas que tu partes de Konoha. Je veux que tu restes ici. Que tu sois heureux. Je sais que c'est mal parti mais… il y a toujours une solution, non ?

L'Uchiwa ne dit rien.

- Demain, on ira parler à Madara. Ensemble si tu veux. Je dirai à Neji que tu as bien le droit que je m'occupe de toi aussi. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est lui, d'être seul.

Seul : Sasuke n'était aimé de personne. Quelques groupies, oui ; des folles dont les hormones jaillissaient se déclaraient éprises du glaçon de Konoha et le pourchassaient à travers la ville. C'était une affaire d'adolescentes, pas de cœur. Et Sasuke…

De toute façon, ce n'était pas les adolescentes qui l'intéressaient. Donc ce serait impossible.

A bien y penser, il avait déjà pas mal de chance que Naruto s'avère être gay aussi. Le sort avait été en sa faveur au moins pour ça.

- On devrait... en fait non.

« Aller se coucher ».

- Hn.

* * *

><p>Le film prenait fin.<p>

Ils s'étaient installés devant la télévision de Sasuke, dans un grand sofa, et l'avaient allumée juste pour s'occuper. Ils étaient tombés sur l'histoire d'une attachée de presse qui cherche un moyen de rendre son film intéressant. Une histoire drôle qui avait fait frémir Naruto dès les premières minutes. Heureusement, ils étaient arrivés au début du scénario et avaient pu raccrocher sans trop de difficultés. Sasuke avait décidé d'enregistrer, ils n'avaient loupé que le début.

S'étouffant de rire à chaque réplique, et rassuré par la présence de Sasuke à ses côtés, Naruto avait commencé à s'affaler de plus en plus. Sa tête se lova contre l'Uchiwa, son dos sur son ventre. Il se sentait bien. Aimé. Protégé.

Sasuke, d'abord perdu par le comportement de Naruto, finit par abandonner l'idée de l'engueuler et d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre pour savourer le moment. Quoi que Naruto ressentît pour lui… il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Il passa ses bras autour du blond qui n'y prêta aucune attention, et le reste du film à chérir le blond à son insu.

Comme un père et son fils. Comme deux amants.

Sasuke éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande, et, extirpant Naruto et lui du fauteuil, se dirigea vers la chambre. Naruto bâilla.

- J'vais bien dormir, moi…

Il devait être trois heures du matin.

Sasuke sourit. Oui, il allait certainement bien dormir, s'ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Il lui avait dit combien il se sentait bien en sa présence. Et à le voir gambader endormi, à garder une main près de sa bouche pour pouvoir bâiller en permanence, à le voir, échine courbée sous le poids du sommeil, Sasuke se disait que Naruto n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Ils allaient dormir ensemble. Comme un père et son bébé, comme deux amants, comme deux frères en bas âges.

Etait-ce de la pédophilie incestueuse ? Au moins, on ne pouvait parler de viol.

Naruto rentra habillé dans le lit de Sasuke sous son regard réprobateur, mais ne le croisa pas. Il s'endormait déjà alors que l'Uchiwa fermait seulement la porte coulissante ; il ronflait déjà lorsque son gardien se déshabillait ; il rouvrit les yeux quand Sasuke s'allongea à côté de lui.

Naruto se blottit contre le torse rassurant de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, triste de ne pouvoir s'abandonner à ce contact, ce contact le grisant.

Il enserra Naruto de ses bras paternels, déposa un doux baiser sur son crâne, et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

Avant de sentir deux lèvres se poser sur son torse puis deux autres un peu plus loin. Avant de comprendre que c'était Naruto qui l'embrassait.

Il se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'éclater en pleurs torturés. Le blond lui donnait l'espoir de pouvoir vivre avec lui, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait se retenir de répondre aux baisers de celui qu'il aimait. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Sa voix tremblante se fit entendre.

- Naruto ?

Deux yeux mutins se dressèrent et fixèrent les onyx tristes de Sasuke.

- Tu me fais trop envie…

Blanc.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade. Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ça, comme ça, d'un coup ? Sans raison ? Depuis quand il... non mais oh !

La voix interrogatrice de Naruto le fit revenir sur terre, dans le rêve où il semblait plongé.

- Ca va pas ?

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis les posa sur le blond qui le regardait curieusement.

- Sss… Si, si.

Naruto sourit avant de replonger sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke. Il posa ses mains sur les côtes nues de l'Uchiwa, inspira profondément.

- Naruto…

Le blond mordilla la peau du brun à la clavicule, lui arrachant un gémissement à la fois surpris et trahissant son délice.

- Oui ?

Il descendit un peu ses lèvres, qui jouèrent sur le torse de l'Uchiwa, goûtèrent ses muscles. Ses mains se baladaient sur ce corps en passe de se tordre en tous sens. Mais une réserve animait toujours Sasuke, qui repoussa tant bien que mal le Jichuuriki à la force tremblante de ses bras.

- Mais… Et Neji ?

Un éclair dans les yeux de Naruto fit s'imaginer à Sasuke le blond se pourléchant les babines.

- Ne pense pas à lui.

Il retourna à la charge, plus bas que la dernière fois, et descendit un peu plus encore. Il chassa la couverture d'une main, agrippa l'élastique du boxer de Sasuke de l'autre. Les doigts qui attrapèrent ses cheveux l'encouragèrent à continuer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de l'Uchiwa en baissant son boxer. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les deux mains en direction du blond bien qu'une seule seulement parvenait jusque lui ; et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, comme si l'air que respirait Sasuke ne suffisait pas à l'oxygéner. Parfois, il déglutissait : c'était seulement pour reprendre une respiration encore plus endiablée qu'avant.

Naruto sourit et reporta son attention à cette portion d'Uchiwa qu'il venait de délivrer. Elle s'agitait au rythme effréné des battements de cœur de Sasuke, bondissant en tous sens et réagissant aux contacts comme une crevette capturée dans un seau d'eau. Le blond s'en amusa, et il trouva encore plus amusant le soupir de Sasuke lorsqu'il entama son œuvre.

- Nnnnaruto… arrête… je viens…

Le blond redressa la tête. Sasuke, les joues rouges de plaisir, le fixait passionnément. Ses yeux transpiraient le plan qu'il échafaudait, profitant du moment de répit que Naruto lui accordait.

Ses abdominaux se crispèrent quand Naruto lui offrit un dernier instant avant de revenir près de son visage. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Il sentit les siennes frémir à ce contact, hésiter à s'entrouvrir. L'Uchiwa recula la tête.

- Non… Pas ça.

Il gardait Neji en tête. Naruto soupira, déçu. Mais il comprenait ce que Sasuke voulait dire, taisait et ressentait, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

Au lieu de ça, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'Uchiwa, se serrant contre lui, serrant leurs membres gonflés entre eux. Sasuke défit la tirette du pull de Naruto et le lui ôta, ainsi que son tee-shirt, souriant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le blond était dévoilé. Ceci fait, il caressa le ventre découvert d'un air émerveillé. Ses mains ravies saisirent la braguette de Naruto, la baissa, puis elles attrapèrent le membre du blond par-delà son boxer, puis par-dessous. Elles le caressèrent tendrement, et avec tout l'amour et la passion dont elles étaient capables.

Le blond s'allongea sur le dos, écartant les bras, se crispant à chaque vague de délice que lui procuraient les attentions du brun.

- Comme un ange, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto ne l'entendit pas, l'ange n'était plus dans le même monde.

Sasuke descendit le boxer du blond et l'envoya plus loin, avant de reprendre son activité. Naruto écarta les jambes dès qu'il sentit le tissu quitter ses pieds. Sa voix, faible, enflammée, se fit entendre parmi les soupirs et gémissements.

- Prends-moi…

Accompagnant ses paroles, Naruto releva lui-même ses jambes, et attendit Sasuke. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il se rapprocha de Naruto, prenant ses jambes en main pour les maintenir en l'air, avant de se souvenir de la technique qu'ils avaient élaborée la fois précédente.

Il fit la moue. Ce souvenir n'était pas très glorieux et il aurait bien apprécié pouvoir s'en passer. Enfin, tant que ça lui permettait d'assurer maintenant…

Il libéra une jambe de Naruto pour récupérer une main qu'il humecta dans sa bouche, conscient du regard braisé qui l'observait faire. Il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Naruto.

Celui-ci gémit, se tortilla. L'Uchiwa introduisit un autre doigt. Naruto lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

- Hon… Prends-moi t…

Le « tout de suite » partit dans un gémissement.

Malgré tout le désir qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, une petite voix dans la tête de Sasuke lui disait « Non, ne le prends pas ». Pour Neji. Sasuke craignait que Naruto lui reproche, plus tard, d'avoir fait cela avec lui. De l'avoir fait tromper Neji. D'accord, c'était Naruto qui avait commencé, mais… Et alors ? Dans un couple, les efforts doivent venir des deux membres. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple…

Sasuke se retenait, luttant contre lui-même ; et il commença même à se reculer sous le regard inquiet de Naruto. Le brun soupira, déçu, et pas certain de prendre la bonne décision.

Parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « Vas-y, prends le ». Parce qu'il en avait envie, que Naruto aussi. Alors, pourquoi se torturer ?

Mais le regard que Naruto lançait dans le dos du brun lui indiquait que cette deuxième petite voix n'était pas que dans sa tête.

Il se retourna, horrifié, comprenant l'inquiétude du blond.

- Quoi ? Tu n'oses pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?

Il fit un pas dans la pièce, sans se soucier de la position embarrassante des deux autres.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, c'est ça, c'est Naruto qui refuse. Tu n'arrives pas à le forcer. Hein, Naruto ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Puisqu'il veut plus que tout m'être fidèle, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'empêcher de le violer, hein ?

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Neji.

Sasuke se recula, laissant les jambes flageolantes de Naruto battre les draps et, par pudeur, jeta la couverture au-dessus d'eux en se remettant à la hauteur de Naruto. L'Uchiwa alla se terrer contre le mur, le plus loin qu'il put de Naruto, et le blond s'éloigna aussi de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu ? Que je n'ai rien _entendu _?

Il avait dit cela avec une rage contenue qui vint cracher sur les deux ninja. C'était comme si sa fureur les contrôlait, les immobilisait.

- Tu lui as dit, pour Madara ?

Naruto déglutit et une approbation étranglée tenta de sortir de sa gorge. Il affirma d'un lent mouvement de tête.

- Je vois. T'es content, alors, Sasuke ? Ca vous a mis de bonne humeur, à ce que je vois…

Naruto planta ses yeux affligés dans le regard sombre de Sasuke, en quête d'inspiration. Mais l'Uchiwa avait revêtu un regard indifférent, et, bien qu'on sentît encore transpirer la gêne, Naruto ne put rien en tirer. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation de la couverture qui cachait leurs corps nus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji ; croisant son regard, il dévia aussitôt.

- Désolé…

Le Hyuuga attaqua.

- De quoi ? De t'être fait plaisir ? Oh, je devrais me réjouir, tu sais. Tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine… c'est qu'il avait raison. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Naruto soit heureux. S'il fallait Sasuke pour le combler, alors… mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Que lui avait avoué Naruto ? Que lui assurait-il, croix de bois, de fer ?

- Laisse-nous nous habiller.

- Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas l'air de vous gêner, d'être nus tous les deux, je me trompe ? Et vu que Naruto et moi sommes ensemble…

Sasuke et lui grimacèrent de concert.

- … je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait à se cacher devant moi.

Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux des draps.

- Pour répondre à la question que tu te poses sûrement, je suis ici parce que je me suis réveillé seul et j'avais froid. Je me doutais bien que tu étais venu parler à Sasuke. Je voulais venir t'aider s'il le prenait mal. Et puis, m'assurer que, toi, tu aies bien chaud.

Il ajouta, plus faiblement, plus aigrement aussi :

- Il semblerait que je n'aie pas à m'inquiéter sur ce dernier point. D'ailleurs, Sasuke l'a plutôt bien pris.

Il fronça les sourcils : ses paupières se plissant chassèrent quelques larmes encore.

- Enfin non, il ne t'a pas pris, du coup.

Il jeta un regard à Sasuke, dansa sur ses pieds, fit demi-tour.

- Enfin… Je vais vous laisser.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Un regard… gêné ?

* * *

><p><em>Ouh làlà... Ca barde, ça barde... Ou ça ne va pas tarder... Du coup, Sasuke et Naruto ont l'air d'être de nouveau ensemble, voyez-vous... (quoique xD je le dirai pas)<em>

*_La cité de la peur_

_**La tendresse_, Daniel Guichard


	51. Explications

Chapter 51 : Explications  
><span>

Neji jeta un regard à Sasuke, dansa sur ses pieds, fit demi-tour.

- Enfin… Je vais vous laisser.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Un regard… gêné ?

* * *

><p>- Kuso.<p>

Un constat. Un simple constat. Ni Sasuke ni Naruto ne s'aventurerait à commenter ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer. Ce devait être la porte d'entrée.

Naruto triturait du bout de ses doigts songeurs la couverture de Sasuke. Ses yeux vagues les regardaient faire sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Sasuke aussi le regardait faire, sans plus d'intérêt. De temps en temps, il relevait le regard au visage de Naruto, avant de le rebaisser. L'air torturé du blond lui faisait trop de mal. Et il en était la cause.

Non ! C'était à cause de Naruto, tout ça ! Lui… Il avait essayé de l'arrêter… non ? Et puis… Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre Naruto. Il suffisait que celui-ci lui fasse ses beaux yeux et Sasuke faisait ce qu'il désirait. Ce n'était pas la grande classe pour la famille Uchiwa. M'enfin… Ca suffirait.

Bein justement non, ça ne suffisait pas. Ca n'allait pas. Ils le voyaient bien, Sasuke le comprenait : il avait des faiblesses, son cœur, qu'il ne parvenait à vaincre. Si son frère voulait l'abattre, il lui suffirait de se métamorphoser pour prendre l'apparence de Naruto, et lui demander de se laisser faire ou même de se tuer lui-même. Ce ne serait pas plus difficile.

Konoha n'apportait rien de bon à Sasuke. Il devait quitter ce village, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il extermine son frère.

Naruto et Neji avaient eu raison à propos de la réaction de Sasuke : eux qui avaient craint qu'il décidât de quitter le village… C'était le cas.

Sauf que si Naruto levait les yeux vers lui juste au moment où il prenait cette décision… comment pouvait-il la maintenir ?

- C'est de ma faute.

Sasuke ne dit pas qu'il savait. Il ne dit rien.

Naruto s'excusa encore une fois.

- En même temps… Neji n'a pas à venir chez moi.

- Mais nous, on n'a pas à faire… ça.

Le brun tiqua.

- Et pourquoi pas ? On est libres, non ?

- Je suis avec Neji, Sasuke. C'est lui que j…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrir encore plus qu'avant. Il fit la moue.

- Je te dis : c'est de ma faute.

Il s'agita.

- Euh… Je vais m'en aller.

Sasuke soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas… rester encore un peu ? Dormir dans le fauteuil, ou une chambre libre ?

Des chambres libres… disons plutôt qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule d'occupée.

Naruto se tourna vers l'extérieur du lit.

- Non… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste pas trop.

Sasuke soupira. Les moments de folie étaient passés.

- Tu ne veux pas au moins… qu'on termine ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Si y'a bien un truc qu'il faut pas faire maintenant, c'est ça.

Sasuke s'allongea, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, retenant quelques mots déçus.

- Et puis… j'suis refroidi.

- Tu étais déjà froid avant de commencer.

- Ouais. Mais c'est toi… tu m'as grave excité.

Ca, Sasuke l'avait remarqué.

- Tu t'es excité tout seul. Et je n'ai pas su t'arrêter.

- C'est parce que tu es…

Le blond s'arrêta avant d'abonder en compliments pour le physique de l'Uchiwa. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que ce dernier apprécierait le plus, compte tenu du fait que Naruto repoussait – ou était censé repousser – ses avances.

- Enfin…C'est de ma faute.

L'Uchiwa était tout à fait d'accord, mais préféra ne pas approuver. Cela blesserait le blond. Connaissant le personnage, si sensible, il valait mieux taire ce qui était vrai, même s'il s'en doutait.

Croisant le regard mal à l'aise de Naruto, Sasuke comprit qu'il lui demandait de se tourner. Faire face au mur pour Naruto, pris lorsqu'il faisait le mur…

Le blond s'habilla rapidement, en silence. Ses vêtements éparpillés lui rappelèrent certains détails de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment l'un était arrivé là. Comment il l'avait enlevé.

Rapidement, ses hormones réagirent à ses pensées. Il accéléra la cadence, enfila son pull et se précipita vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Voilà, j'ai fini.

Il jeta un regard à Sasuke, qui fut bien déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait en effet plus rien à contempler à part le visage du blond.

- Je m'sauve.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus, se retenant de courir dans les couloirs pour quitter plus vite la demeure de Sasuke. Celui-ci bondit hors du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Naruto ! Attends !

Mais il était déjà parti. Sans même lui dire au revoir. Malgré ce qu'ils étaient occupés à faire… Naruto n'était-il venu que pour s'amuser de lui ? Non, il avait parlé de Madara.

En tout cas… Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de dormir beaucoup cette nuit-là avant que Naruto ne vienne et ça n'avait pas changé malgré son passage. Trop de choses en tête, trop de colère et de désir.

Il descendit pour manger un bout : tous ces événements avaient creusé son estomac. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, il crut voir une mèche blonde disparaître derrière une porte ouverte.

Il se précipita, atteignit la poignée avant que la porte ne se refermât, et passa la tête dehors.

- Naruto !

Le blond se retourna, penaud.

- Désolé, Sasuke.

Avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait laissé un petit mot sur la table, sur lequel étaient écris ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Le plus malheureux, avec tout ça, n'était pas – ou plus – l'Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>- Comment ? Comment cela, « il n'a pas de sang » ?<p>

Shizune tint le regard pénétrant de l'Hokage, raide, ou altière.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit. Enfin… Si, il a du sang… Mais on ne sait pas l'analyser.

- Explique-toi !

- Ce type a plusieurs groupes sanguins.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, les mains s'appuyant rageusement sur la table.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Tonton grogna dans ses bras.

- Je l'ignore. C'est justement pour ça que je vous en parle.

- Tu fais bien. J'irai voir cela.

Elle se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui éclairait son bureau, pour que le paysage en contrebas apaisât sa colère. Shizune comprit qu'elle était censée partir sur-le-champ.

- Il y a autre chose…

- Toujours lui ?

- Oui. A propos de ses mains.

- Ses mains ? Pourquoi t'intéressent-elles ?

- Parce que les mains d'un ninja sont une mine d'informations sur le shinobi qu'il a été.

L'Hokage fit la moue. Son assistante ne lui apprenait rien. Elle tapa du pied.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien… Ce ne sont pas des mains de shinobi.

- COMMENT ?

Shizune bondit en arrière tandis que l'Hokage farfouillait précipitamment dans ses dossiers.

- Vous avez bien entendu.

Elle en saisit un par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Shizune lui emboîta le pas.

- Dans quelle salle est-il ?

* * *

><p>- Oh. Bonjour Sasuke.<p>

L'Uchiwa grogna une vague salutation sans lever les yeux vers Naruto.

- Mamy-Tsunade t'as convoqué aussi ?

- Oui.

Naruto s'assit sur les chaises à sa disposition, à côté de Sasuke, le temps que l'Hokage arrive. Naruto regarda son ami.

- Pour cette nuit. Je suis désolé.

- Ne pense pas à ça.

Silence. Sasuke tenta d'introduire un autre sujet :

- Tu sais pourquoi Tsunade nous convoque ?

- J'ai cru comprendre…

Naruto se tut soudain. Sasuke vit ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il rechercha sur son visage la raison de la pause dans sa phrase. Mais le blond termina rapidement :

- … que c'était par rapport à notre dernière mission, pour compléter le rapport ou quelque chose comme ça. Shizune n'est pas restée longtemps, elle avait l'air occupé.

Sasuke porta son regard dans la direction que désignait celui de Naruto.

Neji.

Ce dernier s'approcha, les bras le long du corps, fier, et se posta bien droit à une distance respectable – deux mètres – des deux ninja.

- Content que vous soyez venus ensembles.

Ca valait bien un bonjour, non ? Le blond s'insurgea, se levant par la même occasion :

- On n'est pas venu ensemble !

Il dansa sur ses pieds, n'osant affronter ni le regard de Neji ni l'air de Sasuke qui ne tarderait pas à se décevoir.

- Je suis parti juste après que tu sois venu.

Sasuke soupira. Le regard du Hyuuga se chargea de froideur Uchiwenne.

- Je ne peux que confirmer.

Les cernes des deux ninja le prouvaient bien : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dormi cette nuit. Sasuke avait lu, Naruto s'était promené l'esprit... ou fait autre chose.

- Il ne faut pas vous séparer pour moi, vous savez. Hein, Naruto. Si ça te rends heureux.

Le blond recula d'un pas, la mine basse.

- Neji… tu sais bien que…

- Que tu te mens. Oui.

Le Hyuuga ajouta, anticipant la réplique de Naruto :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Silence. Sasuke le brisa le premier – pas par bavardise, mais par souci de les distraire tous les trois, surtout Naruto dont le visage grave faisait tache au cœur. Il posa un regard qui se voulait avenant sur Neji :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Enfin, la formulation de sa question trahissait ce qu'il tentait de masquer sur son visage. Le Hyuuga le sentit bien : il se tourna sévèrement vers Sasuke.

- L'Hokage m'a demandé.

Il déglutit. Se forcer à parler affablement à Sasuke en mettant sa rancœur de côté n'était pas aisé.

- Et vous ?

- Pareil.

- Je suis désolé.

Naruto. Il leva des yeux suppliants vers Neji.

- C'est ma faute. J'aurais pas dû aller chez Sasuke. J'aurais dû rester avec toi.

Le Hyuuga lui cracha presque au visage.

- Mais je ne peux que me réjouir que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens bien.

Naruto accusa le coup. Il grimaça.

- J'aurais pas dû y aller tout seul. On aurait dû y aller ensemble. Tu m'aurais… retenu.

- Sasuke t'aurais sauté dessus dès que j'aurais eu le dos tourné. Je vois bien ce que vous faites. Je ne suis pas stupide.

L'Uchiwa se redressa, droit, vexé qu'on le comparât à un animal en rut qui ne contenait pas ses désirs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Naruto regarda longuement Sasuke en silence. Puis il se tourna vers Neji.

- Sasuke a raison. C'est moi qui ai perdu… les pédales.

Neji écarquilla les yeux.

- Il a essayé de m'empêcher mais j'étais lancé.

Silence.

Lentement, le Hyuuga se composa un visage distant. Inexpressif. Et il fit demi-tour.

- T'aurais pas dû me dire ça.

Il s'en alla.

- Vous m'appellerez quand l'Hokage sera là. Je suis au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>Kakashi arriva en retard, comme à son habitude. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il y avait à présent Tsunade, son assistante et Tonton ; l'équipe sept et Neji.<p>

A savoir les principaux concernés par les massacres récemment perpétrés dans les villages.

- Vous êtes ici pour éclaircir un mystère que Shizune va vous expliquer. Je compte sur vous, sur ce que vous avez vu du ninja que vous avez vaincu, sur ce que vous connaissez de ses techniques pour nous expliquer qui c'est.

Elle tâcha de ne pas prêter attention aux jeux de regards qui s'échangeaient entre Naruto, Sasuke et Neji.

Shizune prit la parole.

- Nous avons étudié le corps que vous avez ramené. Il présente des anomalies. Trois, en tout.

Elle énuméra sur ses doigts :

- Premièrement, nous avons analysé son sang. Et cet homme possède quatre groupes sanguins différents, tous mélangés dans ses vaisseaux.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Naruto ne comprendrait pas.

- Deuxièmement, ses mains ne sont pas des mains ne ninja. D'après nos observations, cet homme n'a jamais utilisé la moindre technique ninja.

Sasuke fit la moue. Pourtant, c'était un ninja, et pas l'un des moindres !

- Enfin, des ninja de type sensoriel ont découvert autour du corps une aura de chakra qui semblait se dissiper peu à peu, malgré qu'il soit mort depuis plusieurs jours. D'après nos calculs, il en aurait encore pour deux semaines avant de disparaître complètement.

Tsunade posa son menton sur ses mains.

- Ca, c'est ce que nous avons trouvé et que nous voudrions – devons – expliquer. Elle posa son regard sur Naruto, puis sur Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas vu cet homme de son vivant. Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes les seuls à l'avoir affronté.

Elle le détourna pour fixer Neji.

- Ainsi que Neji.

Sakura lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle savait qui il était, l'Hokage le lui avait dit ; mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que cet Hyuuga de génie avait déserté. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore revu depuis son passage à l'hôpital.

- Vous m'avez déjà décrit les techniques qu'il utilisait. N'y a-t-il pas autre chose qui puisse expliquer ces anomalies ?

Naruto n'était pas médecin ; Sasuke avait déjà réfléchi à plusieurs fois à la question pendant que Tsunade ; parlait Neji n'avait aucune envie d'aider ce monde ninja qu'il avait fuit, et il n'avait de toute manière rien à apprendre à personne. Il ne savait rien.

- Vous vous doutez que ces informations sont d'importance capitale pour nous, puisque Neji nous a rapporté qu'une troupe de vingt ninja était à l'œuvre. Or, nous n'en avons encore vu – et arrêté – qu'un seul. Tout indice, tout élément sera le bienvenu.

- Ce n'est pas une troupe. Enfin si… une troupe en un seul homme.

Naruto. Neji lui jeta un regard noir, qui traduisait sa colère de la nuit passée et le désappointement qu'on ne lui accordât pas plus de crédit. N'était-il pas celui qui avait tenté d'arrêter la troupe dans le premier village ?

- Comment ça ? Explique.

Naruto sourit, fier d'être pour une fois le premier à comprendre. Tout le monde le fixait avec étonnement. Parfois autre chose en plus.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'un ninja seul, qui vient de massacrer un village entier et d'entasser les cadavres dans la place, serait capable de tenir tête à Sasuke et moi en même temps ?

Il s'envoyait des compliments, mais il s'agissait d'être objectif.

- Il existe des ninja particulièrement dangereux. Il suffit qu'il ait un Kekkei Genkai*. Ou que ce soit un membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Il ne portait pas la robe de l'Akatsuki. Et je pense en effet qu'il utilisait une technique héréditaire.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais regardez ses techniques : il sait se démultiplier et infester l'air de _lui-même_. Il a une force incroyable, et une résistance aux chocs impressionnante.

- Et ?

- Et bien, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas seul. Je ne sait pas comment ça se pourrait… mais je suppose que ce type, c'est en fait vingt personnes différentes en un seul corps… je sais pas, qui auraient fusionné ou quelque chose comme ça. Et sa technique bizarre, il les libère de lui, je suppose.

Ses yeux touchèrent le sol d'un regard voilé.

- J'espère.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que vous avez combattu vingt adversaires sans le savoir ? Et que vous les avez tous vaincus ?

- A mon avis.

Neji intervint.

- Mais je ne suis pas fou, j'ai bien vu vingt personnes. Toutes différentes. Pas des clones ou… quelque chose comme ça.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

- Naruto… Ton idée est intéressante. Mais je t'avoue que je vois mal comment quelque chose de tel pourrait exister. C'est invraisemblable ! D'autant plus que tu ne tiens pas compte du témoignage de Neji.

Silence. Sasuke le brisa en premier.

- C'est assez crédible. Si on oublie ce que dit Neji…

Tressaillement dans la voix ; seul les trois jeunes hommes le remarquèrent ou y prêtèrent attention.

- Lorsque j'étais chez Orochimaru, j'ai pu assister – et j'ai parfois dû participer – à certaines de ses expériences.

De mauvais souvenirs.

- Je le voyais parfois fouiller dans des cadavres, prendre un organe à l'un et le greffer à un autre.

C'était immonde.

- Et maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait bien une expérience… Sur le coup, j'avais essayé de m'y approcher le moins possible.

- Qu'était-ce ? demande l'Hokage.

- Il avait un homme dans une grande salle, accroché à un poteau. Avec des transfusions aux bras et aux jambes. Les tubes étaient reliés à des silos dans lesquels il y avait des gens qu'Orochimaru maintenait en vie.

Tout le monde l'écoutait silencieusement.

- J'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les détails, donc je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus. Je me souviens qu'il disait transfuser le sang des gens qu'il enfermait dans les cuves dans l'homme accroché au poteau central. Et il a fait quelques greffes d'organes, aussi, de la peau, le foie, l'estomac… je pense qu'il a même greffé des morceaux de cerveaux.

Tsunade écarquilla les sourcils. Orochimaru était un ninja-pas-médecin redoutable. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

- Et quand les gens dans les cuves approchaient de la mort – par manque de sang, ou parce qu'Orochimaru leur avait arraché l'un ou l'autre organe –, il les scellait en l'homme au centre de la pièce. Parfois dans une zone spécifique de son corps, parfois dans l'homme en entier.

Les autres commençaient à comprendre. Sasuke donna le mot de grâce :

- Le but d'Orochimaru était de créer quelqu'un qui puisse utiliser des techniques de plusieurs clans différents. Pour pouvoir ensuite appliquer ses trouvailles à lui-même. Mais vu que je l'ai tué… Il est probable que cet homme se soit enfui. Avec une vingtaine de personnes différentes en lui, en effet.

Il se tut, laissant ses auditeurs méditer cela. Tsunade prit la parole.

- Mais cet homme, tu l'aurais reconnu, tu ne penses pas ?

Sasuke nia.

- Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas trop approcher des gens qui hurlaient de douleur chaque minute. Et cette pièce était très sombre, son visage baissé à ses pieds. Je ne l'ai jamais vu de face.

Tsunade acquiesça. C'était compréhensible.

Shizune se tourna vers elle.

- S'il s'agit de cet homme-là, cela expliquerait que notre dépouille possède plusieurs groupes sanguins. Ca pourrait expliquer le fait qu'il ait encore une gangue de chakra, cela dépend des sceaux qu'a utilisé Orochimaru. Et à supposer qu'il ait greffé à ses mains de la peau d'un civil, on peut expliquer qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de technique ninja.

Elle hocha la tête en se tournant vers Neji.

- Mais il reste à expliquer pourquoi tu as vu vingt personnes différentes.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hyuuga. Pris en chasse. Fautif. Son témoignage n'avait que peu de crédit face à l'imagination de ces gens.

Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient raison : il se rappela d'un détail qu'il avait omis jusque là.

- Lorsque j'ai pris la défense des villageois, j'ai utilisé mon Byakugan.

Evidemment. Avec le Byakugan, il voyait les flux de chakra, l'essence de tout être : c'était probablement sa technique héréditaire à lui qui l'avait abusé.

Vingt hommes en un. Ou un homme pour vingt. Tout se tenait. Sasuke avait bien de la chance d'être resté en vie après un tel combat.

On ne pouvait plus que remercier le ciel que, parmi ces vingt personnes fusionnées, rares étaient les utilisatrices de Kekkai Genkai ou les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade leur donna congé après que ce mystère fut éclaircit – du moins, l'hypothèse se tenait. Seules Tsunade, Shizune ainsi que Sakura restèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi s'en alla rapidement, sans un mot, pour retrouver le roman qu'il avait été forcé d'abandonner quelques instants.

Restaient, dans le couloir, Neji, Naruto et Sasuke.

Le blond attrapa le Hyuuga par la manche pour le retenir de partir en vitesse. Celui-ci se tourna furieusement en se dégageant.

- Quoi ?

- Neji… Je te demande pardon. Pour tout ce…

- Tu ne l'obtiendras pas.

Il se retourna et quitta les lieux à grands pas sous le regard vide de Naruto. Ce dernier murmura une fois encore son nom, comme pour l'appeler, mais pas assez fort. Comme pour le retenir, mais ce n'était qu'un mot. Comme pour lui faire comprendre, mais il n'écoutait pas. N'avait-il d'ailleurs pas bien raison ?

Le blond était coupable et il le savait bien. Il payait à présent sa faiblesse de s'être octroyé plaisir.

Sasuke lui prit la main et serra son dos contre lui. Sans un mot, il voulait laisser le silence réconforter cet être d'ordinaire si joyeux malgré les maux.

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre l'épaule de l'Uchiwa. Les doigts de Sasuke resserrèrent ceux de la main du blond. Sasuke passa un bras autour de son torse et le serra paternellement contre lui.

Puis Naruto secoua la tête en s'avançant, agitant la main pour que Sasuke la lui lâchât. Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je peux pas…

Epuisé, mou, Naruto s'en alla aussi. De petites enjambées brinquebalantes le conduisirent au bout du couloir, du côté opposé à celui par lequel venait de partir Neji, et il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Laissant Sasuke seul et affligé de voir le blond dans cet état.

Son sourire éclatant, son pouce levé en signe de promesse neuve à tenir, ses cheveux s'embrasant avec un air indomptablement rebelle. Ses éclats de rire jaune qu'il parvenait si bien à changer en vert ou bleu, ses coudes levés pour se cacher la nuque des mains embarrassées. Et son nindô, disait-il, de ne jamais abandonner et sa volonté embrasée d'être un jour Hokage, reconnu par tous.

Pas un type abattu, dont les épaules traînantes frottent le sol à chaque pas en faisant soupirer ses semelles étirées en une grimace muette. Ses yeux bleus, pas gris sous un voile de larmes acérées prêtes à déformer son visage en fleuves contournés. Et son sourire… Pas ces lèvres tombantes.

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour Naruto. Pour remédier à ces douleurs que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien.

Fort de cette décision, il quitta lui aussi les lieux. Par le même chemin qu'avait pris Neji quelques instants plus tôt – parce qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau de l'Hokage.

Il se lança dans la cage d'escalier. S'arrêta juste derrière la porte : il perçut des bruits de pas rapides. Ce devait être le Hyuuga.

Pressant le pas, le reprenant d'ailleurs, il s'élança dans la volée de marche.

- Neji !

Il le rattrapa alors que l'autre atteignait la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour voir qui l'appelait, puis reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke pesta. Ne lui témoignait-il donc aucune attention ?

Il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Sans blague.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital par l'arrière, puisqu'il y avait peu de chances que Naruto prît ce chemin et donc qu'ils le croisassent.

- Naruto va mal.

Pas de réponse.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ce Neji lui prêtait décidément moins d'importance que toutes ces groupies qu'il s'efforçait d'éconduire avec le moins de mots possibles.

- Tu t'en rends compte, de ça ?

Silence. Sasuke commençait à s'énerver.

- Neji ! Tu pourrais quand même réagir ! Faire semblant de m'écouter !

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?

L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais aller sauter dans ses bras et lui payer un cinéma, lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs à mettre dans un vase et prier tous les soirs pour son petit bonheur ?

Sasuke ne dit rien.

- Et bien non.

Il se tut. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres dans un silence qui ne les oppressaient nullement. Ils étaient tous deux trop solitaires pour avoir à s'inquiéter de ces choses-là.

D'ailleurs, Neji aurait apprécié de Sasuke que ce dernier s'en allât sur-le-champ. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

- Et bien en tout cas, il aimerait bien.

Neji se retint de tousser son désaccord. Il ne fallait tout de même pas provoquer un Uchiwa.

- Que tu t'occupes un peu de lui.

- Ah ! Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'à lui donner ma personne. Pourquoi pas, hein ? Il joue avec moi, nous deux d'ailleurs. Et puis, on a qu'à le consoler parce qu'il s'est bien amusé.

Il regarda – pour la première fois – Sasuke.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu beaucoup quand même, Sasuke ?

- Je crois en tout cas que Naruto s'en veut. Pour cette nuit.

Il se retint de se remémorer leur veillée. C'aurait pu si bien finir…

Neji soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Autant aller droit au but, il y avait des chances que Sasuke le laisse plus vite tranquille.

Sasuke mit du temps à répondre. Ce qu'il allait dire… le dire lui-même était contre-nature. Pour ce blond, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

- Que tu acceptes de sortir avec Naruto.

Neji s'arrêta. Surpris. Choqué, même que Sasuke abandonne la partie si facilement. Il lui fit face.

- Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa prit une profonde inspiration en levant le regard aux yeux de Neji. Ils se fixèrent, tous deux jaugeant l'autre, estimant la confiance que l'un pouvait lui accorder.

Sasuke soupira. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine, et ça ne l'aidait pas à respirer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Et tant pis si ses yeux faisaient des leurs.

- Il ne ressent rien pour moi.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'ai (enfin) expliqué qui est ce ninja qui pillait les villages ! C'était compréhensible ?<em>

_* technique héréditaire_


	52. Eclats de voix

_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture_ ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez reviewer !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 52 : Eclats de voix<br>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Autant aller droit au but, il y avait des chances que Sasuke le laisse plus vite tranquille.

Sasuke mit du temps à répondre. Ce qu'il allait dire… le dire lui-même était contre-nature. Pour ce blond, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

- Que tu acceptes de sortir avec Naruto.

Neji s'arrêta. Surpris. Choqué, même que Sasuke abandonne la partie si facilement. Il lui fit face.

- Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa prit une profonde inspiration en levant le regard aux yeux de Neji. Ils se fixèrent, tous deux jaugeant l'autre, estimant la confiance que l'un pouvait lui accorder.

Sasuke soupira. Son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine, et ça ne l'aidait pas à respirer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Et tant pis si ses yeux faisaient des leurs.

- Il ne ressent rien pour moi.

- Ah. Tu y crois aussi.

Plus qu'une question, un constat. Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Je le vois bien.

- Arrêtez avec ça. On dormait ensemble. Il aurait bien pu rester avec moi si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et je ne te raconte pas le reste…

Les avances explicites de Neji que Naruto avait refusées sous prétexte de rester fidèle à Sasuke, d'après ses propres paroles. Pas moyen de prendre une photo, pas même un dessin.

- Je vois bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, Neji. Je suis quand même le premier concerné.

Silence. Neji attendait peut-être de Sasuke qu'il comprît tout seul son erreur. Mais ce n'était pas son objectif.

- Je vois dans ses regards que je ne suis pas ce qu'il recherche. Je ne suis qu'un ami, pour lui.

- Un ami avec lequel il s'envoie en l'air dès qu'il le peut. On ne me la fera pas.

- Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui !

Silence. Sasuke n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Par honte. Parce que ça ne regardait pas Neji, encore moins les autres personnes dans la rue qui avaient peut-être entendu le haussement de ton.

- C'est parce qu'il se sent aimé qu'il tient tant à me retrouver. Parce qu'il sent que ça me fait plaisir, ce qu'on fait ensemble. Et ça le rend heureux de me voir aux anges.

Grosse honte : Sasuke amoureux. Il se revoyait, au réveil, poser la tête sur le ventre du blond en attendant que celui-ci ouvrît les yeux. Pour le coup, il avait déjà été plus ténébreux. Et il racontait déjà ça à tout le monde… comme si il y était habitué, que ce n'était pas nouveau…

Comme un vieux couple.

- Et ça le rend heureux d'être aux anges.

Sasuke tiqua. Mais Neji reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

- Puisque ça le rend heureux de faire ça avec toi, pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux ? En plus de croire des idioties, tu racontes des conneries, Sasuke. Je te croyais plus intelligent.

Amoureux, c'était ça le mal qui lui rongeait les neurones. Ou le bien. Enfin, ce n'était pas la question.

- Il t'aime.

- A d'autres.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu après être parti, cette nuit. Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction.

- Il a fait quoi ? Il s'est mis à quatre pattes en te demandant de le prendre pour oublier ça vite fait et passer une bonne nuit dans tes bras ?

Sasuke serra les poings.

Neji… Tu ignorais donc les risques que tu encourrais à provoquer cet Uchiwa. Heureusement que l'épris ténébreux se maîtrisait excellemment.

- Il s'est barré en courant.

Il baissa la voix. Les gens autour d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

- Il était super triste de s'être laissé aller et d'avoir fait ça avec moi, et il était super triste de m'avoir fait croire qu'il m'aimait.

Sasuke se força à sourire, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler la douleur qui perlait dans ses yeux et la grimace de ses lèvres.

- Je ne le croyais d'ailleurs pas.

Neji reprit son chemin. Plus rapidement qu'avant. Sasuke lui emboîta le pas.

- Arrête de me suivre.

- Pas tant que…

- ARRETE DE ME SUIVRE !

Sasuke se figea. Ce Neji… Il haussait le ton contre lui. Ninja qui s'était abandonné, il osait affronter l'autorité du Sharingan. Et il le toisait, du haut du Byakugan qu'il avait l'effronterie d'activer comme pour menacer l'Uchiwa.

Comme pour le menacer… et ça marchait. Sasuke recula d'un pas.

- Je n'irai pas voir Naruto pour ta bonne conscience. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne lui dois rien. Vous m'avez déjà condamné à vivre, Sasuke, et je vous en veux pour ça. Ne l'oublie pas. Ne me forcez pas en plus à rentrer dans vos jeux stupides.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- Laisse-moi.

Impérieux. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parlât ainsi.

- Je ne te demande pas de rentrer dans un jeu. Je te demande de faire ça… pour Naruto.

- Naruto se trompe. Tu le crois parce que tu es complètement sous son charme.

Sasuke bomba le torse. Comme si ça pouvait lui rapporter un brin de cette fierté que venait de lui ôter le Hyuuga.

- Mais moi, j'ai disparu de sa vie il y a longtemps et je ne devais jamais revenir. C'est ça qui devait se passer.

Il s'en alla. Mais Sasuke le rattrapa.

- Tu comptes le laisser comme ça ? Tu veux qu'il pleure seul chez lui, puisqu'il t'aime et que tu le refuses, et qu'il n'osera plus jamais m'approcher ?

- NARUTO NE M'AIME PAS !

En deux phrases, autant de paires d'yeux venaient de s'embuer.

Neji se mit à courir dans les rues, par la force du désespoir, et Sasuke ne parvint pas à le suivre, vidé.

Il y avait tant de sentiments parmi ces trois gens-là qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'éviter ?

* * *

><p>Sasuke se dirigea vers l'appartement du blond. Naruto n'était pas chez lui. Il alla voir dans sa propre demeure, pas la moindre trace non plus. Il fit quelque fois l'aller-retour encore, pour être sûr.<p>

Le blond était allé à la foire pour se changer les idées. Quelques sueurs fraîches, rien de bien froid ; quelques surprises, pas de frissons ; quelques chatouillis, pas de cette sauce hyper piquante qu'il avait découvert à ses frais.

Pas non plus de maison hantée, la meilleure de toutes les attractions, le guichetier étant absent pour des raisons que personne ne parvenait à expliquer. Et pourtant, la file s'allongeait devant l'attraction.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Rien n'était fait pour lui permettre de se changer les idées. Même le Vieux Soliloque ne soliloquait pas encore à cette heure. Et il n'était pas question d'aller chez Sasuke pour lire un de ses bouquins, ou pour s'occuper d'une autre manière…

Non !  
>Naruto devait arrêter de penser à ça s'il voulait, peut-être, un jour, obtenir les faveurs de Neji. Les récupérer. Ses bourdes seules les lui avaient ôtées, il lui restait à présent son nindô pour les retrouver. Ne jamais abandonner.<p>

Le guichetier finit par arriver, sans prévenir, sans s'être vraiment fait attendre. Naruto avait trop été plongé dans ses réflexions pour sentir le temps passer.

De même que la file avança sans qu'il ne s'en rendît tout à fait compte. Il y avait au moins un avantage ou l'autre à venir ici.

- Une seule place ?

Sous-entendu : Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ?

- Hai.

Non.

Neji ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Naruto lorsqu'il lui tendit son jeton. Le blond s'en empara distraitement, le regard plongé dans le visage du guichetier.

- Ne reste pas ici, il y a de la file.

- Nej…

Il se souvint à temps que, pour le mystère de la foire, il ne fallait pas prononcer le nom des forains.

- Je suis désolé… je vais t'expliquer.

- Tu n'es pas désolé et tu n'as rien à me dire.

Plus qu'à une infructueuse tentative d'hypnose, cela ressemblait à un jugement divin.

Verdict :

- Dégage.

Naruto s'en alla aussi bassement qu'il avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage quelques heures plus tôt. La maison hantée ne fit que lui soutirer quelques soupirs désintéressés.

Il était mal pour lui, à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour Neji, de ce qu'il se découvrait seulement depuis quelques jours. Alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien semblé de tel… Durant toutes ces années, il avait fait la cour à Sakura puis, lorsque Sasuke était revenu et avait avoué être tombé sous son charme, il avait bien cru que lui-même n'était pas insensible à ceux de Sasuke.

Il ne l'était d'ailleurs pas. Sasuke était un gars tout à fait désirable, aussi ténébreux et mystérieux que magnifiquement fait. Contre toute attente, il se dévoilait en plus empli d'amour à prodiguer, à une personne, un être, à la foi tendrement fidèle et éternellement passionné.

Mais dès que Neji était apparu, Naruto avait remarqué – ou plutôt intimement perçu – que ses sentiments étaient pour le Hyuuga. Ce n'était pas l'attirance simplement physique, ô combien formidable, et opportuniste qu'il avait pour Sasuke. C'était quelque chose en plus, qui ne lui faisait pas dire que Neji était un type fabuleux, ni espérer à tout instant qu'il se porte bien. C'était quelque chose qui le faisait seulement profiter des moments en sa présence. Pas de louanges à lui consacrer ; mais une vie, oui.

C'est pourquoi il était si mal pour Sasuke. Il ne pouvait lui cacher l'inclination que celui-ci provoquait en lui, et ne parvenait de toute manière pas à la contrôler. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ni lui donner d'espoirs voués au néant. Parmi Naruto et Neji, il n'y avait pas moyen de caser le moindre Sasuke. Et le blond voulait tant consoler la douleur de l'Uchiwa ! Mais il n'y parvenait qu'en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait.

Ou en l'acceptant pour quelques secondes… Ou en le comprenant, quitte à l'oublier dès que leur folie se termine ?

C'était si compliqué.

Et Neji qui ne voulait plus le voir, ni lui parler ni même le sentir. Qui ne pouvait même plus le sentir. Malgré ce qui s'était dit entre eux. A cause de ce qui s'était fait.

Il ne pouvait donc pas espérer former un couple avec l'un d'eux : Neji le repoussait, et il trahirait Sasuke ne fut-ce que dans son cœur. Restait à chacun de rester dans son coin, seul, célibataire, dans un grand lit froid, dans une grande chambre, seuls.

Naruto pouvait au moins parler de Madara à Sasuke. L'Uchiwa, le troisième, peut-être cachait un clan entier, des secrets enfouis. Une technique de résurrection qui aurait si bien fonctionné avec Sasuke.

Bonne idée.

Naruto se leva du banc dans ce parc près du ruisseau, et se mit en quête de la demeure Uchiwa – il devinait bien qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, mais ne comptait pas s'y rendre par le plus court chemin. Encore réfléchir, encore un peu. Arriver finalement devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

Frapper, attendre. Entendre une voix l'appeler dans son dos.

Naruto baissa les yeux dès qu'il se retourna. C'était Sasuke, il arrivait le pas pressé, la respiration courte d'avoir couru. Les joues rouges d'avoir couru.

Et quelque chose dans les yeux, comme de l'énervement. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'effort physique qui avait rougi ses joues.

Le blond murmura.

- Ah. Sasuke.

Le brun se mit à son niveau, baissant le regard de la tignasse qui le fixait de ses mèches dorées.

Le blond n'espérait pas vraiment le trouver là. Sinon, il aurait dit autre chose. C'est donc qu'il aurait voulu entrer sans être vu.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non.

Le blond leva la tête. Derrière le visage de Sasuke, un nuage prit la forme de Neji. Un souvenir.

- Je suis venu te dire comment tu peux trouv…

Neji.

Il s'arrêta là dans sa phrase, et se mura dans un silence de plomb. Les yeux posés sur le visage qui s'effaça dans le ciel.

Il se revoyait parler à Sasuke de Madara, lui expliquer que c'était un Uchiwa, lui dire qu'il avait contourné l'obstacle de la volonté de Neji pour lui révéler cela. Il se revoyait rire devant ce film, se blottir de rire contre lui. Parcourir son torse découvert de ses lèvres par trop intéressées.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il montrait le Vieux Soliloque à Sasuke. Il savait que l'ambiance les plongerait l'un dans l'autre…

Il savait que Sasuke lui serait tellement reconnaissant que Naruto ne saurait rien refuser à son regard délivré, et qu'il se jetterait de lui-même dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il s'en voudrait. Plus grave encore, que Neji lui en voudrait. Et bien plus que maintenant.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et y pénétra, invitant Naruto à le suivre. Celui-ci resta planté sur le seuil, tourné vers l'extérieur.

- Naruto, tu rentres ?

- Non… oublie.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il planta seulement son regard dans le sol, attendant sans doute qu'un ange passât.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, non ? Alors, entre !

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Non.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke, le coin d'un œil dépassant légèrement devant son oreille, et lui lança un regard désolé. Désorienté. Puis il fit un petit pas vers l'avant, comme un enfant fatigué qui rentre chez lui après une longue soirée.

Sauf que la soirée ici s'annonçait seulement, même si elle promettait en effet d'être longue.

- Reste ici, putain !

Sasuke frappa dans la porte du plat de la main, comme si ça pouvait lui servir à quelque chose.

- T'es venu me dire un truc ! C'est à propos de Madara, c'est ça ? Viens !

- Je peux pas… Neji va me tuer.

Il s'en alla. Sasuke le regarda faire en silence, s'avançant sur le perron. Quelques instants. Quelques mètres.

A l'aide du Shunshin no Jutsu, il se déplaça devant Naruto. Celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas de voir Sasuke apparaître soudain dans son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta seulement, las, sans autre réaction.

Sasuke murmura son nom le blond leva mollement la tête.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Le blond ne l'écouta même pas. Il fit un pas en avant… se heurta à Sasuke. Il s'excusa.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Viens avec moi.

Sasuke posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et l'entraîna avec lui. Naruto ne protesta pas. Il se laissa emmener dans la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke le lâcha pour fermer la porte, Naruto se dirigea vers le salon et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

Sasuke se posta devant lui, debout, et le fixa.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le rassurer ? L'écouter ? L'allonger ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto le délivra de ses questionnements.

- Je devrais pas être ici.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Arrête. Tu tiens pas debout.

- Si !

Le brun ne dit rien.

- C'est juste que j'ai pas envie. Je pense à autre chose.

Encore en train de penser à Neji, hein ? Sasuke grimaça amèrement. Lui, au moins, pouvait apporter quelque chose de _positif_ à Naruto.

- Arrête de retourner ça en tête. Change-toi les idées.

- Et comment ?

Naruto pouffa jaune.

- J'ai déjà essayé.

- Réessaye.

Le blond lui jeta un regard désabusé.

Il fit la moue. Pour cacher que ses lèvres s'étiraient tristement. Il posa le visage sur ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Ses doigts devant les yeux le rassuraient.

- Neji…

Sasuke se retenait de hurler sa fureur. « MOI ! JE SUIS LA ! » Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour Naruto en ce moment.

Pour s'occuper les mains et un peu l'esprit, il alla dans la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau. Pour du thé.

En attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir, il revint dans le salon. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, toujours le regard par terre. Sasuke soupira.

- On peut aller à la foire, si tu veux. Je peux pay…

Naruto secoua la tête : il s'arrêta.

- Même la foire, ça marche pas. Même la maison hantée. En plus, c'est lui qui vend les places…

Il se replongea dans ses pensées.

- Je peux payer, pendant que tu attends plus loin.

Il secoua la tête encore une fois.

- Ca suffira pas.

Silence. Seuls l'eau qui chauffait et les bruits du dehors.

- En plus… me retrouver avec toi…

Ensemble, dans un wagonnet… Et si Naruto, pris d'une frayeur, se blottissait contre Sas…

Penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt l'inverse vu la réaction de l'Uchiwa lors de sa première attraction... Le jour où il avait osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Ce serait Sasuke qui viendrait se blottir contre l...

Autre chose.

De toute façon, Neji comprendrait bien que Naruto serait avec Sasuke si celui-ci venait acheter des places. Il n'était pas bête.

- Regarde un film.

- Je veux pas.

Sasuke leva la main, désignant son étagère du doigt.

- J'en ai des biens.

Il se garda de proposer celui qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Celui-là n'amuserait certainement plus Naruto autant que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il en avait beaucoup d'autres. Des films d'actions stupides, des romances, des histoires philosophiques… sans compter ce que le câble pouvait encore leur proposer.

- Ca va me rappeler hier. Surtout si on le regarde à deux.

Sasuke avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas citer le film auquel il avait pensé.

- Tu veux faire quoi, alors ?

- Je sais pas.

Sasuke soupira.

Naruto détacha les mains de son visage et les posa sur ses genoux. Il se redressa sous le regard intrigué de Sasuke.

- Je vais partir. Ca ira déjà mieux.

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds en le regardant marcher lentement vers la sortie. Il le retint par le bras.

- Non. On va parler, on va faire quelque chose.

N'importe quoi tant que Naruto ne repartait pas dans cet état-là. Ca faisait de la peine à Sasuke de penser cela… Mais il était pitoyable.

Comme lui-même l'avait été quelques jours plus tôt. Il fit la moue.

Naruto ne protesta pas et retourna dans le fauteuil qui se souvenait si bien de son empreinte. Il s'allongea avec lassitude et ferma les yeux.

- Pense à autre chose.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Il le répétait parce que c'était toujours valable. Bon, il amènerait lui-même un autre sujet de concentration.

- Tu voulais me parler de Madara, c'est ça ?

- Oh Sasuke…

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec ça.

Naruto se redressa et regarda son ami. Celui-ci semblait choqué.

- Non, Naruto. C'est mon clan.

- Je sais.

Sasuke soupira.

- Comment tu veux que j'arrête, alors ?

- Parce que je ne te dirai rien.

Les dents crispées de Sasuke retinrent un juron.

- Je te propose quelque chose pour changer d'idées et tu me parles comme ça ?

- Neji non plus ne te dira rien.

- Je ne parlais pas de Neji !

- Moi non plus. Je te dis juste qu'il ne te dira rien par rapport à Madara.

Sasuke fit un pas de côté, se tournant vers la fenêtre pour observer le calme de son jardin intérieur. Il expira longuement.

- Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sasuke le regarda et répéta sa question.

Silence. Le blond avait le regard perdu au plafond.

Il était vraiment fatigué.

Sasuke se radoucit soudain, et un sourire un peu forcé se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Ca lui passerait.

Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir.

La bouilloire siffla. Il alla s'en occuper, et revint un peu plus tard avec deux tasses d'eau chaude et une grande boîte, le tout sur un plateau. Il le posa sur la table basse.

- Tu prends le thé que tu veux.

- Le même que toi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Non.

Il se redressa et regardait ce qu'avait à proposer Sasuke. Il en désigna un du doigt avant de se renfoncer dans le mou du fauteuil. L'Uchiwa garda un soupir pour lui.

S'affairant à préparer leur boisson, il repartit à l'attaque :

- Je peux trouver Madara où ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

Raté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Naruto soupira.

- Parce que ça va mal finir si c'est moi qui te le dis.

- Si c'est ça le problème, je peux toujours aller demander à Neji.

Si celui-ci acceptait de lui parler, ce qui était peu probable.

- Il ne te le dira pas non plus.

Sasuke jura. Il s'était brûlé. Et ça brûlait, il savait, il était sur le point de rencontrer un autre Uchiwa ! On le retenait !

Il demanda à Naruto des explications.

- Il ne voulait pas que je te parle de Madara, cette nuit. Je suis venu pendant…

Inflexion dans sa voix. C'était des souvenirs forts.

- … qu'il dormait. Parce qu'il craint ta réaction.

- Ma réaction ? Comment pense-t-il que je vais réagir ?

- Mal.

- Oui, ça je m'en doutais.

Silence.

- Plus précisément ?

- Il pense que tu vas t'énerver. Ce qui n'est pas impossible.

Sasuke souffla entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi je m'énerverais si je le rencontre enfin…

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Konoha alors que tu m'aimais…

- Encore maintenant.

Froid. Silence gêné qui mesurait la distance entre eux deux, leur deux mondes. Sasuke se força à tendre sa tasse à Naruto.

- Tiens.

Naruto la prit en silence avant de se murer dans son immobilité.

- Naruto. Arrête de penser à Neji.

- A quoi tu veux que je pense d'autre ?

- Montre-moi où se trouve ce Madara, par exemple.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te le dirais pas.

- Dis-le quand même.

- Non.

- Change d'avis.

- Pas envie.

- Force-toi.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Merde, Naruto, c'est mon clan !

Silence. Sasuke se leva, accroupi qu'il était pour servir le thé.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Parce qu'on va se sauter dessus comme à chaque fois.

Ah. C'était ça. Seulement ça.

- Et bien pourquoi pas ? On a le droit, si ça nous fait plaisir à tous les deux ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, ça nous fait plaisir à tous les deux.

- Pas à Neji.

- Mais on ne parle pas de Neji, là ! Juste de nous deux ! Neji n'a rien à voir !

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

- Il a à voir ce que je ressens pour lui.

Silence. Sasuke repensa à sa discussion avec le Hyuuga quelques heures auparavant.

- A savoir, rien. Tu t'imagines des trucs. Tu n'es heureux qu'avec moi.

- Je me sens bien avec toi parce que tu me protèges et que t'es complètement entiché de moi. Mais c'est de Neji que je rêve.

Non…  
>Pourquoi Sasuke devait-il entendre ça maintenant…<p>

- Et bien dis-moi où je peux trouver Madara, je vais m'énerver, et tu partiras dans ton coin avec ton Neji-chan si tu veux !

- Ce n'est pas mon Neji-chan ! C'est Neji tout court ! Et je ne te dirai pas où est Madara.

Sasuke tapa du pied.

- MAIS POURQUOI, PUTAIN !

- PARCE QUE JE VAIS ENCORE TE SAUTER DESSUS ET QUE JE NE VEUX PAS !

Naruto s'était levé d'un bond.

Face à face, ils toisèrent leur colère. La tasse de Naruto renversa son contenu sur le sol.

- J'EN AI MARRE DE PAS POUVOIR TE REGARDER NORMALEMENT !

Sasuke écoutait, Naruto essayait de se calmer.

- Il suffit que tu me parles pour que je m'excite comme un con ! Dès qu'on s'approche un peu je sais pas me retenir. C'est parce que tu m'aimes trop… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je dois sentir que tu me veux…

- Parce que c'est de ma faute, en fait.

Naruto le fixa.

- Je devrais rester cloîtré chez moi, ne sortir que pour les missions, ou rejoindre l'ANBU, et surtout ne plus te parler. Et comme ça, j'aurai une chance de savoir où il se cache ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Si, c'est ce que tu as dit. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est parce que je t'aime trop.

- Oui, et bien c'est de ta faute alors.

- Répète.

Ils se fixèrent.

- C'est de ta faute si je te saute dessus. Tu m'aguiches comme un animal qui sait pas se retenir, et tu profites que t'es bien foutu pour m'entraîner au lit. Alors que tu sais bien que ça me fait du mal.

- CA TE FAIS PAS DU MAL ! A PART DANS LE DOS, MAIS T'ES TOUT CONTENT QUAND ON LE FAIT !

- AH OUI, JE SUIS CONTENT ? REGARDE MA TETE BAKA !

- MAIS C'EST CE QUE JE FAIS TOUT LE TEMPS, JE PASSE MA VIE A TE RELUQUER ET TU T'EN APERCOIS PAS !

Silence. Ils reprenaient leur souffle.

- Et bien j'avais raison, alors. C'est parce que tu m'aguiches trop.

- Bein oui. C'est logique. C'est parce que je ressens… tout ça pour toi que tu me sautes dessus. Toi, t'as pas le choix. Je te force. Et puis, j'ai qu'à crever, tout le clan Uchiwa aussi, on s'en fout, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Comme ça au moins je serais avec Neji et je serais heureux.

- OUAIS MAIS ET MOI PUTAIN ! NON MAIS J'AI PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE, JE DOIS ME PLIER A TOUS TES DESIRS ! TE PRENDRE QUAND CA TE CHANTE, ET CREVER JUSTE APRES ! DIS TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE SUIS UNE PLAIE !

- OUAIS T'ES UNE PLAIE, ET UNE GROSSE ! CA JE PEUX TE LE DIRE !

Il grogna bestialement, toutes dents dehors et nez plissé.

- Tu sers à rien et tu m'emmerdes.

Sasuke recula d'un pas. Horrifié. Son regard tomba au sol.

- Dégage.

- Je pensais que tu voulais me changer les idées.

- DEGAGE, JE TE DIS !

Il brandit le bras et lança sa tasse à la tête de Naruto. Elle le heurta de plein fouet et se brisa sur le coup dans un bruit d'éclats de porcelaine. Les éclats lui griffèrent le visage, le thé lui brûla la peau, il hurla de douleur. Après quelques secondes d'hébétude, il retroussa son pull pour éponger l'eau bouillante.

Heureusement qu'il était ninja, quelqu'un d'autre aurait bien pu perdre connaissance.

Sasuke planta ses yeux acérés dans ceux de Naruto qui le regardait avec incompréhension et furie.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

- DEGAGE !

Sharingan.

Naruto s'en alla en jetant la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table en verre, qui se brisa également dans des éclats de verre. La bouilloire tomba, se vidant sur le parquet, se mélangeant aux herbes aromatisées qui emplirent la pièce d'une fragrance sereine.

Trois souvenirs de ses parents partaient d'un coup.

Et Sasuke avait frappé Naruto.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris…

* * *

><p><em>Pas très rigolo tout ça... Coup de gueule ou coeur ? Amère déception, questions ? Review please !<br>_


	53. Des limites à ne pas dépasser

_Voici la suite ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser un pitit commentaire après avoir lu ! _

_Ou même avant, d'ailleurs, mais c'est un peu bête quand même. M'enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 53 : Des limites à ne pas dépasser<br>

Sasuke planta ses yeux acérés dans ceux de Naruto qui le regardait avec incompréhension et furie.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

- DEGAGE !

Sharingan.

Naruto s'en alla en jetant la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table en verre, qui se brisa également dans des éclats de verre. La bouilloire tomba, se vidant sur le parquet, se mélangeant aux herbes aromatisées qui emplirent la pièce d'une fragrance sereine.

Trois souvenirs de ses parents partaient d'un coup.

Et Sasuke avait frappé Naruto.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris…

Naruto venait de quitter la demeure Uchiwa et ne risquait pas d'y revenir avant un moment. La porte d'entrée qu'il avait laissée ouverte en quittant les lieux montrait bien qu'il n'avait plus d'attache à ce bâtiment soudainement vide.

Sasuke épongea l'eau bouillante avant qu'elle ne détruise le plancher de la pièce. Il ramassa en rage les débris de verre de la table avec laquelle de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance partaient. Mais il ne put se résoudre à en évacuer la monture. Les formes gravées dans son bois portaient la trace de ses premières douleurs, les premiers orteils dessus cognés. Et les bandages que lui faisaient sa mère pour soigner sa blessure, ou un simple bisou magique, ou son frère parfois. Son père avec une tasse de thé – une des deux qui venait de rendre l'âme.

Mais son frère ne l'était plus, ses parents n'étaient plus.

Les tasses, il les déposa dans une urne qui trouva ce jour une utilité, et la déposa comme un reliquaire sur un meuble. Le verre brisé, il le jeta. Le cadre et les pieds de la table, il les garda dans le centre de la pièce en vue d'y faire replacer un verre plus solide.

Mais surtout, il sortit pour aller parler à Neji.

Il demanda son chemin à un forain qu'il croisa au hasard des rues ; l'homme lui indiqua la roulotte du Hyuuga tout en précisant que celui-ci n'y serait pas. Il faisait encore jour et Neji était de service – pas de congé lorsque les engins étaient installés. Pour s'occuper, attendre, il alla se renseigner sur les verreries les plus proches.

Puis le soir.

Sasuke arriva chez Neji quelques minutes après que celui-ci fut rentré. Il tenta de ravaler sa fierté et sa colère, qui risquait de ressurgir à tout moment, et s'avança vers la roulotte. Modeste demeure que celle où s'était enfermé le Hyuuga. Il déglutit.

Il frappa.

- Un instant !

Quelques pas pressés, un objet tombant au sol retentit dans un éclatement sourd. Tous les bruits dans la roulotte s'échappaient par des parois de lattes fines. Il ne devait pas y faire bon vivre sous les gelées de l'hiver.

Un Neji en peignoir lui ouvrit, agitant dans ses cheveux un essuie pour les sécher. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et voyant un air contrit s'échauffer vigoureusement, Sasuke prit la parole :

- Je peux entrer ?

Neji soupira. Il ferma les yeux, s'interdisant l'impolitesse de rembarrer Sasuke.

- Il va falloir…

Et le laissa pénétrer son humble demeure. Pendant que Sasuke s'installait affablement sur le fauteuil convertible, Neji retourna à ses occupations devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, il se démaquillait soigneusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke tâcha de ne pas noter les accents énervés dans la voix de son hôte.

- Je voudrais parler de Madara.

Neji se figea, se perdant dans ses propres yeux :

- Tu l'as vu ?

- C'est bien là le problème.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu.

- Non.

Le brun se détendit aussitôt. Enfin… Pas tout à fait. Il restait dans ses gestes la raideur électrique d'appréhensions dissimulées.

- Mais j'aimerais bien le voir.

- Je m'en doute.

Neji considéra que son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs usuelles, et s'assit sur la chaise en face de Sasuke. Avant d'écouter ce que ce dernier avait à dire, il voulut s'assurer de quelques chose :

- Tu as parlé à Naruto ?

Le visage de l'Uchiwa s'assombrit gravement – ce que Neji ne remarqua pas, puisqu'il ne le regardait pas. Il murmura, pour lui-même bien que l'autre entendît ses mots :

- J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser…

Neji fit la moue.

- Nous sommes dans le même cas.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. S'il essayait de ne pas trop y penser, pourquoi amenait-il ce sujet sur le tapis ? Sans doute que c'était impossible.

- C'est toi qu'il aime.

Neji déglutit. Ses yeux empreints d'animosité s'enfoncèrent dans ceux Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Sasuke grimaça. Ne pouvaient-ils parler d'autre chose, vraiment ?

- Le fait qu'on ait failli démolir la maison dans une bagarre ne me laisse pas vraiment perplexe là-dessus.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Disons qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voie pas trop vite.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Question sous-jacente : avec ce qu'il y a entre vous, comment avez-vous pu faire cela ?

- Il n'a pas les mêmes scrupules que moi à m'engueuler.

Sasuke sourit férocement, content de pouvoir préciser au Hyuuga ce qu'il pensait de lui :

- Il m'a trop parlé de toi à mon goût.

Neji soupira en s'appuyant largement sur le dossier de sa chaise en roseau.

- Vous vous inventez des conneries. Laissez-moi en dehors de vous. De votre couple.

Sasuke nia.

- Je pense plutôt que Naruto voudrait bien t'y intégrer. Nous échanger, plutôt.

Il soupira.

- Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça.

Neji le regarda, paré.

- En fait, je me suis aussi énervé parce qu'il ne veut rien me dire au sujet de Madara.

Neji retint un juron ; il lâcha un euphémisme en contrepartie en claquant les mains sur ses cuisses.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire.

- Tu supposes bien.

Il vit le visage de Sasuke s'animer de colère contenue quand il prononça cette phrase.

- Pourquoi ?

Silence.

- Réponds !

Neji se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Pour les mêmes raisons que Naruto.

- Naruto a peur de me sauter dessus si je lui suis trop reconnaissant.

Il marqua une pause, durant laquelle il ne put deviner le visage surpris de Neji.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

- Parce que, même si je suis parti longtemps, je te connais encore assez bien.

Sasuke toussa intérieurement. Personne ne connaissait vraiment le glaçon de Konoha… sauf peut-être Naruto.

- Quand tu verras Madara, et même s'il accepte de te parler, tu ne vas pas bondir de joie.

Silence. Il attendait la suite.

- Madara n'est pas un ninja. Il maîtrise le genjutsu, mais je peux te dire que ça fait belle lurette qu'il est à la foire. Je pense que c'est même le plus ancien de tout le personnel, qu'il était là même avant le patron.

Sasuke ne dit toujours rien. Un regard menaçant enjoignait Neji de continuer.

- Donc, ça doit bien faire une trentaine d'année qu'il est dans cette foire. Trente ans sans la moindre mission, sans la moindre technique que son petit genjutsu le soir. Trente ans sans avoir fait le moindre combat.

- Ca ne change rien. Si Madara maîtrise le genjutsu, c'est que c'est un ninja. Et doué, si personne avant Naruto et toi n'avait jamais remarqué sa technique. Très doué si c'est le seul survivant de massacre de mon clan.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas le seul, il y a toi aussi. Ton frère aurait très bien pu te tuer, mais il ne l'a pas fait. C'est sans doute la même chose qu'il s'est passé avec Madara. Il n'est pas mort parce qu'il n'était plus à Konoha depuis longtemps. Itachi ignorait sûrement son existence.

- Ou Itachi n'a pas pu le vaincre.

- Réfléchis : si Madara était si puissant, il aurait protégé le village dans lequel j'ai failli être tué, non ? Et tu n'aurais d'ailleurs pas frôlé la mort non plus.

- A moins qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt à le défendre.

Neji expira son exaspération naissante.

- Ah, oui ? C'est quoi, un ninja qui laisse mourir des centaines d'innocents sous ses yeux ? Un ninja qui use de ses capacités pour son petit plaisir personnel ? Il n'a rien fait parce qu'il n'était pas capable de quoi que ce soit.

- Ou parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Je n'ai pas de mal à croire qu'il soit égoïste. C'est tout à fait possible. Un vieil acariâtre qui marmonne dans son coin à la mémoire de ses années de gloire.

- C'est tout à fait possible qu'un Uchiwa se laisse vivre selon ses coups de tête ?

L'air buté de Sasuke eût pu amuser Neji.

- Tu ne l'as jamais entendu raconter ses histoires. Il n'a rien d'égoïste, crois-moi.

- Je ne demande qu'à l'entendre. Mais certaines personnes m'en empêchent.

Neji ne renchérit pas.

- Il suffit d'imaginer que Madara s'est perdu dans la forêt quand il était enfant, que personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé, et qu'il a appris seul à utiliser le sharingan. Ce n'est pas si difficile à croire.

- Et bien je ne le crois pas quand même.

Silence.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change, pour toi, que je lui parle ? Au pire, je m'énerve. Au pire, je suis déçu. Mais j'ai été seul depuis qu'Itachi a massacré mon clan, je ne pense pas que le rester me fasse vraiment de tort.

Neji secoua la tête.

- Tu te trompes. Tu places tellement d'espoirs en lui que tu t'énerverais vraiment si tu venais à être déçu. Ce qui risque bien d'être le cas.

- Je place en lui les espoirs que tu placerais en n'importe qui qui promettrait de ramener ton père.

Neji se figea contre son gré. Pas beaucoup de tact à revendre non plus, celui-là… Enfin, il devait bien avoir raison. Il avait vécu plus dur que Neji… et masquait en plus sa colère dans le but de converser posément. Enfin, on voyait bien à son regard – à leurs regards à tous deux – qu'ils ne s'étripaient pas que grâce à un effort surhumain des deux parties.

Sasuke devrait faire preuve de plus de tact s'il voulait que Neji ne lui bondît pas dessus pour le massacrer. Même si le Hyuuga n'avait pas la moindre chance d'infliger une quelconque blessure à l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci le tuerait en un clin d'œil au sharingan. Ce qui, d'après Sasuke, ne plairait pas à Naruto.

Neji fit un sourire machiavélique. Un plan risqué, dangereux, se peignait dans sa tête. S'il poussait Sasuke à bout… il voyait bien que celui-ci se mettrait à bouillir au moindre mot de trop. Et il savait que Naruto n'accepterait pas que Sasuke lui fasse du mal. Il suffisait donc de l'y forcer pour que ce blondinet s'inquiète pour Neji – et pourquoi pas, désire le rassurer.

C'était rêver un peu, mais ça se tenait. Il faudrait y repenser.

Sasuke se leva et toisa Neji.

- Bon. Au pire, je m'énerve vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change _pour toi _?

Acculé.

- Tu ne me feras pas abandonner, Neji.

- Tu devrais. Tu ne sauras rien et tu le sais bien.

L'Uchiwa commençait à frémir comme une casserole sur le feu. Dans la casserole, des flammes, d'ailleurs, et Neji jurait en voir sortir par les oreilles et le nez de son concurrent.

- Je te ferai abandonner, Sasuke.

Il commençait bien à bouillir. C'était à peine si ses yeux ne se coloraient pas de leur rouge meurtrier.

Son regard assassin transperçait Neji de part en part celui-ci le rendait bien. Lui-même rêvait d'activer un magnifique byakugan et de mettre la raclée à ce type. Mais il s'en savait incapable – ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa frustration.

Sasuke parla, la voix grave, basse, pour qu'au dehors personne ne l'entendît :

- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Un vent de menace, et pas de mots, soupira dans les tympans angoissés de Neji. C'était un jeu risqué, très risqué. Mais au pire, il ne verrait pas le lendemain, il serait délivré de tout. Sans lui, Naruto finirait par reconnaître ses sentiments, il vivrait heureux sans avoir énormément d'enfants…

… et avec l'infâme souvenir d'avoir manqué quelque chose.

- Abandonne…

Cette phrase étrangement familière à leurs oreilles leur fit sentir l'électricité environnant leurs corps affrontés.

- … l'idée que j'abandonne.

- Peuh.

Sasuke resta de marbre devant cette provocation. Son visage impassible ne trahit pas une seule émotion qu'il ne ressentait pas avant : la colère, surtout.

Sauf que Neji en rajouta une couche.

- Ne crois pas me faire peur avec ça.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Parce que je n'y répondrai pas.

- Parce que tu n'as pas de réponse.

Le Hyuuga tourna le dos à Sasuke et se dirigea vers sa cuisinière.

- Tu crois sans doute que je ne te dis rien juste pour le plaisir, c'est ça ? Que c'est par pure méchanceté.

- Je ne vois pas autre chose qui puisse te faire garder le silence.

Silence. Neji cuisinait ce qui allait être son repas, Sasuke le regardait faire sans bouger. Il ne lui offrirait pas cette fierté.

- Tu peux partir.

L'Uchiwa grogna. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, lui, qu'il allait partir comme ça, après n'avoir rien appris ? Il n'était pas allé chez lui pour le seul plaisir de lui faire la conversation ; il ne repartirait pas tant que ses objectifs ne seraient pas rencontrés.

- Je vais rester un peu, si tu le permets. On doit encore se dire des choses.

Un peu de démagogie provocatrice allait de pair avec leurs rapports houleux.

- Je t'ai demandé de partir.

Neji le prenait pour un idiot. Il avait bien compris le message sous-entendu.

- J'avais bien compris. Mais je reste.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait.

Et il lui donnait des ordres… Il se prenait pour le patron… le patron de Sasuke !

- Ah oui ?

Une demi seconde plus tard, Sasuke faisait face à Neji, kunai sorti, planté dans sa gorge. Juste assez pour tordre la peau sous sa pointe, peut-être en extraire l'une ou l'autre goutte de sang. Mais pas de quoi le tuer non plus. C'était une simple menace.

Une menace assez explicite quand même.

Sasuke s'était dit que ça ferait parler le Hyuuga. Ou qu'il fuirait. Ou qu'il se mettrait à hurler. Peut-être qu'il essayerait de combattre.

Pas qu'un sourire carnassier, du chasseur prenant sa proie la main dans le piège, se dessinerait sur son visage empreint de frayeur victorieuse.

Mais il ne fallait pas laisser transparaître son trouble, pas maintenant.

- Où est Madara ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il appuya un peu plus fort la lame tranchante dans la gorge de Neji.

- Réponds-moi !

Un regard mesquin.

- Et que feras-tu si je ne réponds pas ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Neji prit un air misérable.

- Est-ce que tu me tueras ?

Avant de laisser reparaître son sourire. Il s'appuya lui-même sur le métal froid : Sasuke laissa son bras retomber. Il ne menaçait plus.

Il était pris au piège et il le comprenait. S'il tuait Neji… C'en était fini de Naruto. Pas de doute à avoir.

Neji retourna nonchalamment à ses casseroles.

- Comme je l'ai si bien dit tantôt, tu peux partir. Je n'ai plus envie de te parler.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer.

Le Hyuuga se figea. Cette voix était sûre d'elle.

- Mais je peux te faire parler.

Silence. Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Neji prit la parole le premier, d'une voix qui trahissait une salive à déglutir :

- Naruto le saura.

- Pas de problème. Quitte à ce que vous vous décidiez à vous mettre ensemble, autant qu'il ne s'amuse pas à me donner de l'espoir.

Il ajouta avec hargne :

- Le mieux, dans ce cas, c'est qu'il ne me parle plus.

- Je ne te dirai rien de toute façon.

Il faisait encore le fier. Mais que pouvait-il face au genjutsu de Sasuke ? Pas grand-chose. C'était du bluff.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ton silence ?

Neji se tourna vers lui.

- Parce qu'après avoir rencontré Madara, tu seras énervé.

- Encore faut-il que…

- Tu seras énervé.

Il le coupait, en plus. Sasuke ne parvenait à ne pas l'exécuter sur-le-champ que parce qu'il sentait deux yeux bleus réprobateurs qui pesaient sur sa conscience.

- Naruto s'inquiète pour toi comme un con – quoi qu'il ressente, tu ne peux pas le nier.

En effet. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement : une épaule prête à rassurer à tout instant au prix de sa vie ; une joie communicative et une présence à en faire guérir les plus graves dépressions.

- Donc tu lui feras beaucoup de peine.

- Il me calmera.

Il suffisait qu'il fasse ses beaux yeux pour que Sasuke ne rêvât que de se jeter à ses pieds. Aucune colère uchiwenne ne pouvait résister à ce blond-là.

- Pas forcément.

En effet. Ils venaient de se disputer, se bagarrer, se battre, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire ce qui avait failli et ce qui avait été. C'était en tout cas la preuve que Naruto ne serait peut-être pas capable de l'apaiser.

- Et alors ?

- Voilà.

Sasuke fit la moue.

- Quoi, _voilà _?

- Tu vas le rendre triste. Et ça, je ne veux pas.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

- _Moi_.

- Je ne vis pas pour me sacrifier.

- C'est le propre des Uchiwa.

Silence. Sasuke le brisa en se tournant vers Neji :

- Soit tu me dis tout de suite où je peux rencontrer Madara, je m'énerve un bon coup, tant pis pour Naruto…

Mouais. Tant pis pour Naruto… Pas génial. Mais faute de grives, ne mange-t-on pas de merles ?

- …soit je te force à me le dire, Naruto râle, je vais voir Madara, et Naruto ne râle pas plus qu'avant puisqu'il ne me parlera plus.

Neji continuait sa cuisine, imperturbable.

- Dans les deux cas, ça revient au même : tu finis dans ses bras. La seule différence étant que, si tu te montres coopératif, Naruto ne perdra pas un ami.

Les sentiments, ce serait pour plus tard. De toute façon, Neji ne lui laissa pas le temps de pleurer, se tournant vers lui et le toisant de toute sa morgue :

- Si je ne te dis rien et que tu t'énerves sur moi, j'ai d'autant plus de chance que Naruto vienne avec moi.

Sasuke le gifla. Neji cogna la cuisinière et manqua d'enflammer ses longs cheveux. Il se rattrapa de justesse au bord du meuble, s'y appuyant des deux mains.

- NARUTO N'EST PAS UN OUTIL !

- Remarque, il ne voudra pas sortir avec moi.

Neji se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sans se soucier de la douleur cuisante sur sa peau, et fixa Sasuke avec fierté. Comme un zombie.

- Puisque c'est toi qu'il aime.

- C'est faux. Dis-moi où se trouve Madara.

- Non.

Neji se prit une autre gifle ; il manqua de tomber sous la violence du choc.

Sauf que Sasuke ne l'avait pas touché.

Neji avait esquivé, c'était certainement une explication valable. L'autre était que Sasuke s'était arrêté dans son mouvement. Juste à temps. Juste avant de l'atteindre : quand bien même Neji n'eût pas évité le coup, il n'aurait pas subi plus qu'un effleurement.

Le Hyuuga regarda Sasuke avec des yeux ronds, surpris plus qu'il ne l'avait certainement jamais été. Presque choqué que son plan ne fonctionnât pas.

Sasuke, de son côté, contemplait distraitement sa main. C'était ce qu'il était : un tortionnaire.

Il se dégoûtait. Il devenait comme Orochimaru. Un instant, il s'était vu battre Neji, le rouer de coups en restant insensible à ses supplications. Le battre à mort, le tuer lentement, lui brûler le visage dans ses propres plats qui cuisaient, lui casser les doigts un à un dans les poignées de ses tiroirs.

Un haut-le-cœur l'eût saisi si ce n'était pas Sasuke, s'il n'avait déjà pas vu tout ça chez Orochimaru. Et même sans penser à Naruto : c'était voir qu'il s'était renié, que son aversion pour la torture gratuite s'était retirée en quelques instants.

Il était tout simplement dégoûtant.

- Relève-toi.

Neji s'exécuta, lentement, se remettant de sa stupeur tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas frappé ?

Parce qu'il en était déçu, en plus ? Mais Sasuke n'était pas tombé dans son guet-apens.

- Tu n'as pas à savoir.

Neji était à présent debout.

- Tu sais pourtant que je ne te dirai rien si tu ne le fais pas.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais.

- Tu ne m'auras pas.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Il attrapa Neji par la nuque, pressant du bout des doigts sur les points sensibles. Neji se raidit sous la douleur.

- Tu ne vas peut-être rien me dire, mais tu peux bien me montrer.

Le Hyuuga ferma les yeux pour mieux supporter. Il gémit :

- C'est pareil.

- Coupe le feu sous tes casseroles : on part.

Neji fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec plus ou moins de politesse, Sasuke lui permit de prendre son trousseau de clefs et de fermer la roulotte derrière lui.

Il n'était pas un tortionnaire non plus. Ca lui semblait être un bon compromis entre être sadique et ne jamais rencontrer Madara. Ils y passeraient peut-être toute la soirée, à sillonner les rues de Konoha, peut-être infructueusement si Madara était caché dans un bâtiment. Mais il faudrait bien que Neji craque et lui montre où était Madara. Où alors, ils le trouveraient par hasard. Et Neji aurait gardé le secret pour rien.

Sasuke lui expliqua son projet.

- Donc, vu que je le trouverai forcément, tu peux me dire directement où je peux trouver Madara. Tu t'épargneras des bleus dans le cou.

- Même si tu le trouves, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu sauras que c'est lui ? Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Je percevrai son genjutsu. Aussi habile qu'il soit, même Naruto a pu déceler l'illusion. Et il est loin d'être un expert en la matière.

Neji fit la moue. Avant de redresser la tête ; Sasuke le força à la baisser en accentuant la douleur. Neji grogna.

- De toute façon, tu ne le trouveras pas. Pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Une voix devant eux répondit :

- Parce que je t'en empêcherai.

* * *

><p><em>Bon bein il semble qu'on est au summum du paroxysme du clymax de la canopée du plus haut point de tension du bazar. Tout le monde ne s'aime pas dans cette histoire... <em>

_Rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas comme ça jusque la fin. _

_Review ?_


	54. De grandes choses se préparent

Chapter 54 : De grandes choses se préparent  
><span>

- De toute façon, tu ne le trouveras pas. Pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

Une voix devant eux répondit :

- Parce que je t'en empêcherai.

Instinctivement, jouant des pressions dans la nuque de son otage, Sasuke le dressa devant lui comme un bouclier, le portant à moitié.

- Ca va pas de faire ça à Neji…

La voix rauque de Naruto.

- Teme…

Dès qu'il le reconnut, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de relâcher Neji. Celui-ci chuta au sol. Ses mains le rattrapèrent ; il redressa instantanément la tête.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond fit quelques pas en avant. Sasuke recula sans même s'en rendre compte.

- J'étais sur le toit de la maison derrière. Après la bagarre avec Sasuke, j'avais envie…

« …de te voir.»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Parce qu'il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas osé entrer, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu accoster Neji. Alors qu'il le désirait tellement…

Il planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke, le foudroyant des yeux :

- Tu comptais faire quoi, là ?

L'Uchiwa reprit soudain confiance comme ses projets lui revenaient en tête.

- Retrouver le troisième survivant de mon clan.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on ne te dirait rien.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- Puisque tu ne m'as pas répondu, je suis allé voir Neji.

- Je t'avais interdit.

- Je suis venu quand même.

- JE T'AVAIS INTERDIT DE FAIRE DU MAL A NEJI !

Sasuke sourit froidement.

- Il s'est proposé tout seul.

- BARRE-TOI ! BARRE-TOI D'ICI !

Silence.

Les yeux de Sasuke se mirent à brûler. Naruto l'engueulait comme ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ses yeux semblaient injectés de sang sous les lumières artificielles. Son visage était déformé par la fureur, et ses doigts se tordaient en un sceau qu'il ne se retenait que difficilement d'effectuer.

Neji se tourna vers Sasuke, triomphant.

- On ne te dira rien.

Celui-ci lui jeta un bref regard. Naruto s'approcha.

L'Uchiwa attrapa Neji par les épaules et le tira contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour du coup et le serra.

Pas trop fort quand même.

La voix de Kyuubi résonna dans les accents enragés de Naruto.

- _Ne touche pas à Neji !_

- Dites-moi où je peux trouver Madara. Après, je vous laisserai tranquille avec ça.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'ils pourraient enfin l'oublier.

- _Dégage_.

- Naruto…

Le plus dur, c'était de supporter son regard. Ces yeux-là… Ils étaient contre lui. Le mot lui avait échappé. Neji s'agita. Il resserra sa prise.

- Lâche-le !

Il s'avança encore. Sasuke tint bon. Le Hyuuga commença à gesticuler.

- LACHE-LE !

S'il le lâchait et qu'il prenait fuite, Naruto ne lui parlerait plus pendant longtemps. S'il le gardait encore un peu, il avait une chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avant d'être abandonné.

Perdu pour perdu, autant sauver la mise. Il chuchota à Neji de lui révéler enfin ce qu'il désirait. Il desserra sa prise. Sa proie prit une grande bouffée d'air sous le regard horrifié de Naruto. Le blond bondit.

Sasuke brandit le corps crispé de Neji, sans y penser, pour parer le coup. Mais Naruto le vit et s'arrêta à temps.

Heureusement pour tout le monde. Les bulles orange qui grouillaient autour du Jichuuriki ne présageaient pas que ses assauts soient en l'air.

Neji était flasque dans les bras de Sasuke.

Il le relâcha soudain, maintenant ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il ne s'écrasât pas contre le sol, puis le retourna vers lui pour voir son visage. Il était complètement dans le gaz. Les mouvements que lui avait fait subir Sasuke ne faisaient pas de bien à son corps de civil.

Naruto le remarqua également.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?

L'Uchiwa dirigea lentement son regard vers son adversaire à tout point de vue. Retenant ses larmes. Il lui montra Neji du menton, penaud.

- C'est parce que tu m'as attaqué…

Cette fois, c'était fini. Définitivement perdu. Il restait l'espoir avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Faiblement, il murmura, n'osant pas affronter le regard du blond, préférant le garder rivé sur sa confusion :

- Je t'en supplie, Naruto… Dis-moi où je peux trouver Madara…

Mais jichuuriki bondit.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Sasuke pensa à déposer le corps mou de Neji là où il était avant d'esquiver. Il sauta plusieurs mètres en arrière, en repli, près à y revenir. Il avait peut-être encore une chance d'obtenir une réponse. Pour ne pas avoir le suicide comme seule optique.

Naruto s'arrêta près de Neji et lui prit doucement la tête.

- Neji… Ca va ?

Le Hyuuga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et murmura faiblement :

- Ca passe.

Il soupira. Bougea un peu : son corps lui répondait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir. Il n'était sûr de rien. N'était-ce pas un rêve ? C'était probable.

- Occupe-toi de Sasuke.

Ses pupilles vacillaient d'un coin à l'autre de l'œil ; parfois elles se posaient sur le visage inquiet du blond, mais pas longtemps. Naruto n'était pas sûr que Neji le regardait vraiment.

Il prit Neji dans ses bras et l'assit à côté de la roulotte, le dos appuyé contre les énormes roues de la machine. Puis il se releva et fit face à Sasuke. La gangue orange s'intensifia immédiatement.

- Je t'ai dit de partir.

Sasuke se força pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou sur-le-champ. Il se força pour implorer le blond, rajouter une couche.

- Réponds-moi… S'il te plaît, Naruto !

- FOUS LE CAMP !

Le blond piqua vers Sasuke, arma, frappa en une fraction de seconde. L'Uchiwa le regarda faire sans se défendre. Naruto avait raison : il avait dépassé les bornes. Il méritait bien cette punition.

Ou la mort, tant qu'à faire, ainsi il n'aurait plus jamais à subir ses foudres azurées.

Sauf qu'un bonhomme vert scintilla sous l'éclairage artificiel et bloqua sous les yeux médusés le coup que portait Naruto.

- Arrête, Naruto !

Sa voix tremblait de rage. De chagrin. Ses traits tirés contrastaient avec la colère qu'ils exprimaient.

C'était Lee.

Avant que Sasuke n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto ouvrit la bouche :

- T'as rien à faire ici. Laisse-moi matraquer ce connard.

Le visage de Sasuke se morfondit. Une grimace triste, désabusée.

- Je vais pas te laisser faire. Laisse-le tranquille.

- C'est pas toi qui vas m'arrêter !

- A deux, on y arrivera. Et on te fera dire ce que Sasuke veut entendre.

- TU VAS PAS T'Y M…

- Arrête Naruto. S'il te plaît.

Le blond pivota instantanément vers celui qui lui avait parlé.

- Pourquoi ?

A savoir, Neji.

- Ce sont tes amis !

Lee et Sasuke profitèrent de la diversion que leur offrait le Hyuuga pour s'enfuir, le fauve de jade entraînant l'Uchiwa par le bras. Sinon, celui-ci serait resté. Et il se serait fait tabasser.

Ce n'était pas prévu que Neji prenne leur défense. Mais Lee ne s'en plaindrait pas. Sasuke, lui, se taisait dans son esprit ; un silence absolu, un deuil, une mémoire.

Lee emmena Sasuke chez ce dernier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée que l'Uchiwa sembla s'animer. Il brandit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte, invitant son ami à entrer.

- Merci.

- Tu vas m'expliquer.

- Evidemment.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la maison ; par habitude, Sasuke conduisit Lee dans le salon. Celui-ci avisa la monture de la table récemment cassée.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

Sasuke la regarda tristement avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Lee l'imita suspicieusement.

- C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est disputé.

Le fauve de jade s'étrangla.

- Se disputer ? T'appelles ça une dispute ? Naruto allait te tuer !

Sasuke s'assombrit. Il s'en rendait bien compte, c'était ça le problème.

Le voyant se reperdre dans ses pensées, Lee intervint avant de ne plus pouvoir le récupérer.

- Donc. Vous vous êtes bagarrés parce que…

Son regard se posa sur quelques éclats de verre qui étaient restés incrustés dans le cadre.

- … Naruto a cassé ta table ?

L'Uchiwa nia.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Même si c'était un souvenir de ses parents... Un souvenir ne valait rien face à un survivant. L'air interrogateur de Lee le força à prendre la parole.

- Il existe un autre survivant de mon clan.

Lee écarquilla les yeux, se redressant brusquement. Son attention était bien plus vive que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu sais que Neji est au village ?

- Neji… Hyuuga ? Mon coéquipier ?

- Oui. Il est revenu. Enfin… Il n'est plus un ninja. Il travaille dans la foire. C'était lui qui était appuyé contre la roulotte.

Lee dodelina la tête, surpris. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent : son rival, son partenaire.

- Ah bon.

Mais ce n'était pas la question.

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Neji et Naruto le connaissent. Ils m'en ont un peu parlé.

Le fougueux jeune fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ?

- Ils ne veulent pas que je le rencontre.

Lee se tapa la cuisse, frustré.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sasuke soupira.

- Parce que je pourrais m'énerver.

- Quels cons !

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu vas quand même pas t'énerver le jour où tu rencontres quelqu'un comme ça, si ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas toujours très prévisible.

- Ouais mais quand même… C'est des connards, c'est tout.

Sasuke garda le silence. Il fixait Lee des yeux, choqué de l'entendre dire cela. Insulter Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils peuvent bien te cacher ça, mais il y a sûrement une raison qu'ils ne veulent pas te dire.

- Naruto n'est pas sadique. Il m'aurait bien dit si il y avait autre chose.

Ou alors, il aurait vendu la mèche : ce n'était pas un surdoué. En tout cas, pas au niveau intellectuel.

- Naruto est capable de tout.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

- Il est imprévisible… Mais de là à dire ça…

Lee secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Sasuke.

- Mon père est en prison à cause de lui.

Silence. L'Uchiwa garda un air impassible, surpris, certes, mais ne trahissant rien des remous en lui :

- Comment ça ?

Sa voix flancha, gorgée d'impétuosités. Il déglutit. Lee s'étira pour prendre ses aises – pour se décrisper – et s'enfonça dans le dossier mou.

- Naruto stockait énormément de drogue dans son appartement. Quand elle a été découverte, il a accusé mon père de se servir de lui.

Sasuke se raidit. C'était fini, cette histoire ! Il ne fallait plus en parler, Naruto était acquitté, Kakashi aussi, tout le monde était content ! Sauf les grands méchants loups, mais justice était faite ! Kuso… Ce petit blond était maître dans l'art de lui faire mal au cœur.

- Il ne m'avait pas dit ça… Que c'était ton père.

- Pas étonnant. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à faire avouer à des potes de mon père que c'étaient eux les dealers. Il a l'air de bien savoir convaincre les gens.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il est trop… bête pour faire ça.

- Il faut croire qu'il cache bien son jeu. En tout cas, le fait est qu'il court en liberté et que Papa est en prison.

- Mais pourquoi les juges ont cru Naruto ?

- Parce qu'il a réussi à faire dire aux copains de mon père des conneries. Et que Papa… disons qu'il a déjà quelques antécédents.

Il ne révéla quand même pas que son propre père avait tenté de violer le blond.

- Donc pour les juges, ce n'était pas dur de croire que Papa était dealer.

- Mais pourquoi toi, tu penses que c'est Naruto qui a tout manigancé ?

Lee planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke, l'air menaçant.

- Papa n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il était alcoolique et violent, mais il n'aurait jamais pris de drogue.

- Comment tu le s…

- C'est mon père. Je le connais bien. C'est un type plein de valeurs.

- Il est alcoolique, quand même.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Il n'était pas comme ça avant.

- Donc il aurait très bien pu commencer à se droguer.

Lee bondit de son siège.

- Je te dis que non !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ses potes, peut-être que si. Peut-être que ses amis stockaient leurs drogues chez Naruto, comme il prétend. Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

Il fit la moue.

- Enfin… Sauf que Papa est en prison à cause de lui.

Sasuke se leva également.

- Si c'est le cas, il suffit de prouver que ton père n'en prenait pas et il pourra sortir.

Lee secoua la tête.

- Impossible. Il a des antécédents, je te dis. Ils le garderont là-dedans.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête.

- Mais tu pourrais alléger sa peine.

- De toute façon, comment veux-tu que je montre ça ? J'ai aucune preuve.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- On peut chercher.

- Impossible, je te dis.

Camarades, ils se turent pour réfléchir à ce problème. Mais bientôt, Lee poussa Sasuke par l'épaule pour le faire s'asseoir.

- Mais c'est de toi qu'on est censé parler. Donc, il y a un survivant dans ton clan, Neji et Naruto savent qui c'est, mais ne veulent rien te dire. Mais pourquoi Naruto voulait te tuer ?

Sasuke soupira. Les fenêtres de ses yeux étaient closes comme si la mort les avait fermées au jour de la vie.* Sauf qu'il respirait bel et bien.

- Tu imagines bien à quel point j'aimerais le voir.

Ce n'était pas une question, seulement une affirmation… interrogatrice. Lee hocha la tête ; Sasuke ne pouvant le voir, il laissa échapper un grognement affirmatif. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux.

- A force qu'ils ne me disaient rien, j'ai fini par en avoir marre.

Sa tristesse le contaminait encore une fois. Les problèmes de Lee l'avaient un peu distrait, mais c'était fini à présent, il devait se concentrer sur ses problèmes personnels. Et cela ne l'amusait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire… Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. Il avait le cœur tellement gros qu'il ne parvenait plus à emplir ses poumons d'air.

- Vu que Naruto est plus fort que moi, je suis allé chez Neji pour le forcer à parler. Je veux dire…

Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure, dégoûté lui-même par le mot qu'il utilisait. Et qui trahissait démesurément bien ce qu'il avait eu comme projet.

- … le torturer pour qu'il réponde à mes questions.

Les genoux de Lee se firent faibles et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil providentiel qui était derrière lui. Sasuke ? Faire ça ? Ses yeux ronds fixèrent l'Uchiwa.

- T'as pété les plombs ? T'es fou ?

- Je l'ai pas fait ! Je me suis arrêté à temps.

- Ouais mais quand même ! C'est pas rien ce que tu dis !

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

- Je sais. Je n'en suis pas fier.

- Tu devrais avoir carrément honte !

Il revit soudain le visage de Naruto devant lui, tous crocs dehors, à vouloir le tuer. Se venger. Il grimaça.

- C'est le cas. Même si je ne l'ai pas fait… Je regrette vraiment.

Il avait tout de même giflé une fois Neji, et l'avait traîné par le cou. Rien que ça, ça n'était pas glorieux.

- Mais pourquoi t'as voulu le faire ?

- Tu te doutes bien que c'est vraiment important pour moi de voir Madara. Madara Uchiwa.

Lee hocha la tête, à la fois d'assentiment et d'apprendre le nom du personnage. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais apparemment, Sasuke continuait.

Moins fort, tout de même.

- Et… tu te souviens…

Lee fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi un tel changement de ton ?

- De quoi ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard empli de reproche. Il ne fallait pas le couper sur sa lancée.

- Tu te souviens… De mes sentiments pour… Naruto ?

Le fauve de jade écarquilla les yeux. Pour le coup, il devait bien avouer que ça lui était sortit de la tête. Sasuke n'étant pas vraiment efféminé, il ne réalisait pas tout à fait ses orientations sexuelles.

Ni amoureuses pour le type qui avait mis son père en prison. Il s'excusa aussitôt d'avoir insulté Naruto devant lui – il savait bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas que quiconque dît du mal de Sakura en sa présence.

- Non… Tu as raison. Et puis, je dis moi-même qu'il est con…

Un léger sourire, tendrement amoureux, se peignit sur son visage. Naruto était déjà quelqu'un de fabuleux, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas un cerveau sur pattes ne le rendait que plus attendrissant.

- Enfin bref, c'est pas réciproque.

- Sinon tu serais de meilleure humeur.

Sasuike n'approuva pas : ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Naruto s'est entiché de Neji.

Tout d'un bloc, c'était plus simple à dire.

Mais plus dur à entendre.

- Naruto… et Neji… sont ensembles ?

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, comme pour ménager Lee. Ce n'était pas à lui que cette nouvelle devait déplaire ! Il n'était pas concerné ! Sentant qu'il s'énervait, Sasuke se leva et fit quelques pas. Il ouvrit la porte vers son jardin intérieur, laissant l'air frais de la nuit pénétrer dans le salon.

Naruto et Neji n'étaient peut-être pas encore en couple, ou alors, ça venait de se faire ; Sasuke l'ignorait bien, mais se doutait de ce qu'il devait se passer par chez eux. Et pendant que Neji jouissait des attentions du blond, Sasuke avait le privilège de ne plus jamais entendre sa voix…

- Donc tu en voulais à Neji encore plus ? C'est pour ça que tu as voulu le torturer ?

- C'est pour ça.

Inutile de dire qu'il s'empêchait d'y retourner, pour sa vengeance personnelle. Il avait déjà un frère à tuer.

Et un cœur à récupérer, même si cela semblait fort compromis. Mais Sasuke semblait apprécier les défis impossibles.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lee et Sasuke eurent disparu du champ de vision de Naruto, celui-ci se détendit.<p>

Imperceptiblement. Mais c'était assez pour que Neji soupire. Il se leva et, jetant un regard vers le blond, ouvrit la porte de sa roulotte.

- Tu exagères.

Le blond le rejoignit. Peu à peu, le chakra du démon-renard disparaissait.

- T'as vu ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je l'ai même senti. Et tu exagères.

- Il allait te tuer !

Neji haussa une épaule en rentrant dans sa modeste demeure.

- Il ne voulait rien me faire.

Naruto garda le silence en marchant sur les pas de son hôte.

- Mais toi, tu allais le tuer.

- Il l'a cherché !

Le Hyuuga secoua la tête.

- Il ne parvenait pas à me faire du mal.

Naruto grogna en bondissant rageusement dans le fauteuil réversible. Il s'allongea de toute sa longueur sur le divan, la tête sur un accoudoir et les pieds passant par dessus l'autre.

- Il t'a étranglé comme un taré et t'as failli perdre connaissance.

- C'est parce que tu l'as attaqué alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je prenne ta défense ?

Neji répliqua avec rancoeur.

- Moi non plus.

Il y avait dans cette phrase des accents amers que tentait de cacher le Hyuuga en cuisinant - il avait encore un repas à préparer.

- Mais je t'avais dit que je t'aime !

- Oui… Et bien on ne te croyait pas. C'est pour ça que tu nous as surpris.

Silence. Neji posa son regard sur Naruto, un regard bienveillant empreint d'un léger sourire.

- On dirait qu'on s'est trompé.

- Bein oui.

Le blond se leva, soudain plus serein. Ses poings étaient encore férocement fermés, mais son esprit se détendait. C'était la présence rassurante de Neji à proximité de lui qui faisait cet effet-là.

Rassurant… Sasuke l'était aussi.

Sauf que lui, c'était un type violent, égoïste, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Pas comme Neji.

- En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chez toi ?

Naruto secoua la tête : il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait rentrer, plutôt ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

- J'espère bien.

Naruto passa un bras autour de la taille de Neji, qui le resserra contre lui. Le blond ne se fit pas prier.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Si, il lui avait dit que, s'il s'énervait, Naruto allait s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais ça, il préférait ne pas l'avouer à l'intéressé.

- Non. C'est pour ça qu'il comptait me traîner dans toutes les rues de Konoha, pour me forcer à parler. Ou qu'au moins j'aie perdu autant que lui avant qu'il ne trouve Madara. Ce qui risquait de prendre du temps, dans les rues de Konoha… Il n'était même pas sûr de le trouver. Madara pouvait très bien être dans un bâtiment, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Neji secoua la tête.

- Et tant qu'il ne le trouvait pas, il me baladait.

- Et bien heureusement que j'étais juste à côté, alors.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

Le blond soupira en se remémorant la dispute avec son ami. Enfin… Ami…

- Vu que notre dernière conversation, avec Sasuke, a failli se terminer en bain de sang… J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je voulais…

Le savoir près de lui, avec son pouvoir anesthésiant des sentiments. Plutôt que de terminer sa phrase, il enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de Neji. Celui-ci sourit. Le message était passé.

- Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

- Ca s'améliore.

Il fit un rictus haineux.

- Mais je suis énervé. Il a pas intérêt à me croiser avant longtemps.

Neji pinça légèrement Naruto.

- Je te dis d'arrêter. Il est à cran et ne sait plus quoi faire. C'est normal.

Et pour tout arranger, l'Uchiwa perdait Naruto. Qu'allait-il faire après cela… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- On devrait peut-être lui dire quand même. C'est plus prudent.

- Pas question. Il ne le mérite pas.

Evidemment, Naruto n'avait pas peur de Sasuke. Il était de taille à lutter contre, et pouvait le vaincre, paraissait-il. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Neji.

- Il va revenir. Et il se montrera moins coopératif.

Neji avait joué avec Sasuke jusqu'à présent, mais il sentait que le vent avait tourné. Il sentait déjà les vagues se heurter aux maigres roches de sa roulotte. Et, même si Sasuke n'attaquait pas, l'érosion ferait effet, et l'angoisse pousserait Neji à trahir de lui-même le secret.

- Parce qu'il s'est montré coopératif, juste maintenant ?

Neji soupira.

- C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à me frapper.

Naruto fit de grands yeux.

- Parce que… Je voulais que ça se passe comme ça. Que tu viennes me protéger.

Le blond sourit.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Hn.

Neji coupa le feu sous ses casseroles.

- Et bien reste encore un peu. Parce que s'il revient… Je ne saurai pas me défendre et le faire faire à ma guise.

- Alors je resterai. Si ça ne tient qu'à ça…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji pour sceller cette promesse. Le repas attendrait bien encore un peu, non ?

* * *

><p><em>C'est-y pas un bon endroit pour terminer le chapitre ? 'faudra lire le suivant pour savoir ce qu'il se passe...<em>

*Shakespeare, _Roméo et Juliette_

_Review ? Please !_


	55. Fruits de la chance

_Pas de surprise pour ce chapitre, il faut enchaîner avec le précédent. N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous avez un truc sur le coeur!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 55 : Fruits de la chance<br>

Neji coupa le feu sous ses casseroles.

- Et bien reste encore un peu. Parce que s'il revient… Je ne saurai pas me défendre et le faire faire à ma guise.

- Alors je resterai. Si ça ne tient qu'à ça…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji pour sceller cette promesse. Le repas attendrait bien encore un peu, non ?

Le brun emmena Naruto dans son fauteuil en le tenant fermement par les lèvres, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser s'en aller, avec les mains sur ses hanches. Naruto poussa Neji dans le divan et le Hyuuga se laissa tomber en entraînant le blond sur lui. Celui-ci s'agenouilla entre les jambes légèrement écartées de Neji.

Leurs corps, à peine retrouvés, jouissaient déjà d'une intimité rare. Ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- Je te ferai oublier Sasuke…

Naruto glissa sa main sous le nœud de peignoir de Neji, l'introduisit derrière les deux pans de tissu qui se croisaient. La main au contact de son bas-ventre fit frissonner le Hyuuga.

- C'est déjà fait.

Le blond défit le nœud qui maintenait une certaine pudeur dans le vêtement de son amant. C'était difficile. Neji n'avait de cesse de le caresser, de passer ses mains là où Naruto réagissait fort, à des endroits sensibles que Sasuke n'avait pas remarqués. Plus d'une fois, le blond eut envie de se laisser retomber et fermer les yeux pour profiter des massages qu'il recevait. Plus d'une fois, il faillit laisser son entreprise pour que son corps entier puisse enfin s'électriser. Les mains de Neji parcouraient son torse sous son pull, jouaient dans ses côtes, se grisaient des muscles veloutés qui se contractaient à leur passage.

Sans même le voir, on devinait bien que Naruto n'était pas le plus vilain des hommes. Même si rares étaient ceux qui avaient l'autorisation de parcourir ainsi son corps de leurs mains… Deux, en fait.

Non, il n'y en avait plus qu'un à présent.

Les deux pans du peignoir se séparèrent par la volonté seule des mains de Naruto. Il les étendit le plus loin qu'il put de Neji, offrant son corps en boxer à la vue du blond, pour les empêcher de le voiler à nouveau. Neji enleva ses bras des manches et étala le haut du peignoir autour de lui.

Naruto le dégustait du regard. Les cuisses écartées autour de lui étaient nues, fortes, sans déshonorer la personne à qui elles appartenaient. Plus haut, perdu entre ses abdominaux envoûtants, le nombril de Neji incitait les doigts joueurs à venir s'y détendre. Ses muscles se soulevaient à intervalle irrégulier suivant les respirations endiablées de leur hôte, emportant dans leur danse infernale les pectoraux séduisants qui les surmontaient. Et au-dessus… Un visage qui peinait à ne pas bouffer celui de Naruto, des yeux à moitié fermés qui se grisaient de se sentir offert au type qui le dévisageait sans pudeur. Il frissonnait à chaque mouvement du blond qui le faisait frotter la peau nue de ses cuisses. Il rougissait dès que le regard de son amant se posait sur le boxer qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son excitation.

Naruto posa ses mains sur le torse pâle de Neji et entreprit un massage passionné tout en l'admirant ouvertement. Neji déglutit pour ne pas baver de plaisir et de désir qu'il sentait être au point de se libérer – enfin, après trop de vexations.

Le blond posa ses lèvres entre les pectoraux de Neji et les dévia vers un téton, pendant que ses mains baladeuses poursuivaient les caresses effrénées. Le Hyuuga gémit.

Naruto remonta son visage vers celui de Neji ; ils partagèrent un baiser profond. Leurs corps étaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, leurs membres turgescents se croisaient avec l'envie de se rencontrer. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du brun, remontèrent vers ses côtes. Neji leva les bras et les passa derrière sa tête.

Le blond se redressa et regarda Neji qui s'offrait à lui. Jambes et bras écartés, il n'avait plus aucune protection à présent, plus rien pour le préserver des désirs enflammés du Jichuuriki.

Celui-ci passa ses doigts dans l'élastique du caleçon du brun, de chaque côté de son bassin, et tira le vêtement à lui. Neji ferma les yeux en entendant le tissu céder.

Il les rouvrit tout aussitôt pour voir Naruto le découvrir. Celui-ci jeta les lambeaux de boxer derrière lui, pas loin des casseroles ouvertes – ils ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde.

Un sourire comblé prit place sur son visage. Du bout de tendres doigts, il attrapa doucement le membre de Neji et le décalotta. Le brun gémit de plaisir tout en se raidissant de manière incontrôlable. Ses orteils se resserrèrent dans le vide, ses talons s'appuyèrent sur le fauteuil, contre les fesses de Naruto qui en profita pour s'asseoir dessus ; et ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes pour accentuer l'effet magique, emportant tout son corps.

Naruto passa le bras gauche dans le dos de Neji pour le maintenir en hauteur, et contempla d'un air satisfait l'angle de vue qui lui était offert. Le visage de Neji était fermé, les lèvres écrasées par ses dents avides. Il soupira encore lorsque Naruto imprima quelques mouvements de va-et-vient à son membre.

Naruto tira Neji à lui et fit passer ses cuisses autour de la taille pour qu'il puisse tenir seul dans cette position. C'était un peu comme faire le pont. Mais Neji n'avait pas l'habitude de s'y adonner, surtout nu et en pleine érection, surtout avec quelqu'un entre ses jambes.

Le blond ôta son pull, son tee-shirt, sous le regard langoureux de Neji qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Qu'il aurait aimé caresser ce torse magnifique ! Mais ses mains étaient sous sa tête, et il ne pouvait pas les enlever sous peine de tomber. Et il ne voulait casser cette position pour rien au monde, même si ses bras fatiguaient, et que son désir turgescent battait librement contre le bas de ses abdominaux, même s'il était complètement offert au blond !

Blond qui défit sa braguette en enleva pantalon comme boxer, en équilibre sur un genou puis sur l'autre, avant de les balancer par-dessus bord. Nu aussi à présent, son membre gonflé vint gratouiller les fesses libres de Neji. Etait-ce un présage de ce qui allait se passer ?

Il passa une main sous les fesses du brun, les caressant passionnément, pour soulager ses muscles contractés qui commençaient à trembler. Il l'écarta un bref instant pour faire passer son propre membre entre eux deux, avant de le recoller à lui. Ses fessiers entouraient de leur suavité le désir impatient du blond.

Celui-ci posa un doigt sur l'intimité de Neji il massa quelques secondes avant de lui faire pénétrer l'orifice désiré. Le visage du brun à ce moment était magnifique. A la fois surpris et frustré que ça n'aille pas plus vite, avec un désir déjà perceptible, des yeux fermés dont s'échappaient des larmes érotiques, et des traces de dents sur ses lèvres, chargées de toute l'impatience écoulée.

Mais la tête de Neji retomba, les muscles de son cou n'en pouvaient plus. Naruto dut se trouver un autre sujet à contempler… ce qui n'était pas franchement difficile.

De son autre main, Naruto massa la branche de l'oiseau libéré de la cage. Parfois, sa main se séparait du plaisir incarné pour voguer sur les terres abdominales de Neji, qui se contractaient et se relâchaient impétueusement en râlant à tout rompre.

Neji s'agita. Il laissa ses hanches redescendre de quelques centimètres, enfonçant plus profondément en lui le doigt aventurier de Naruto. Celui-ci comprit le message et y inséra un autre.

- Naruto…

Un troisième immédiatement après. Ils dansèrent quelques instants dans l'intimité du brun. Avant que Neji ne recommence à dodeliner les hanches, pénétré d'autant plus loin délicieusement.

Naruto enleva doucement ses doigts de l'antre fabuleux et posa sa main sur le torse durci par l'effort qui lui était offert. Sa main droite se posa dans le creux des reins de Neji et le porta pour le reculer de lui.

Dans un effort surhumain, motivé par l'appel du désir, Neji parvint à lever un bras – en équilibre sur l'autre, soutenu par le blond dans son dos. Il attrapa le membre du blond, le massa quelques instants.

- Neji…

Naruto ferma les yeux. _Ca_, c'était bon.

- Fais-le…

Par opposition à ce qu'il s'offrait seul. Pas par rapport à Sasuke.

Naruto grogna pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'occupait à ce moment.

Le Hyuuga grogna, d'assentiment. Alors, le plaisir guidé de Naruto en main, il approcha le bras de son intimité. Il maintint son membre dans la paume de la main en laissant ses hanches redescendre et se rapprocher du corps du blond.

De plus en plus pénétré par ce ninja dont il n'avait que trop rêvé. Sentir sa chaleur en lui, entendre les gémissements que _son intimité à lui_ lui soutirait…Voir le corps du blond se courber dans des vagues de plaisir commun…

Neji abandonna le membre de Naruto et reposa sa main derrière sa nuque pour soutenir son corps que Naruto ne portait plus. Il ne faisait plus que bouger, d'avant en arrière, au rythme des gémissements rauques de Neji. Ses mains étaient posées nonchalamment sur le ventre crispé de plaisir du Hyuuga.

Elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps. Elles se mirent à voyager, en quête de peau à caresser, en quête de support où s'appuyer pour leurs procurer plus de plaisir.

Il se plia en deux et posa son visage contre les pectoraux de Neji, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le mordant parfois.

Lui hurlant son plaisir en pleine peau lorsqu'il se rendit en lui, dans un soubresaut vif, inattendu, rapide. Il se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur son amant en reprenant tant bien que mal sa respiration.

Neji s'écroula, n'étant pas capable de retenir leur masse combinée.

- Youfff…

Le Hyuuga était comprimé entre le poids tendre de Naruto par le dessus, et son membre qui battait en lui.

Il laissa enfin se reposer ses muscles. Trop épuisés par la posture qu'il avait prise pendant l'acte. Et vidé par le plaisir qui l'avait habité. Trop vite fini, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore eu son compte. Même s'il sentait bien qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Il passa ses bras autour du corps parcouru de spasmes de Naruto. Celui-ci avait la respiration suffocante de s'être ainsi déchargé.

Mais il était loin de mourir, il se sentait au contraire vivant comme jamais.

Ou rarement…

Naruto se redressa avec un sourire carnassier, sous le regard affamé de Neji.

- C'est pas fini.

Le blond se retira lentement, caressant du bout des doigts et des yeux le corps de son amant, s'attardant particulièrement sur son membre encore emprisonné par le désir qu'il n'avait pas défait.

Naruto s'agenouilla aux pieds de Neji et approcha la tête de son entrejambe. Il prit des mains ses hanches, et sa virilité dans la bouche.

- Naruto…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sentit une autre contre sa joue, se cogna le menton contre le bassin qui remonta d'un coup.

- …Désolé.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto enfourna à nouveau le bâton de plaisir. Quelques mouvements du bout de la langue sur le gland tourmenté.

Neji poussa un long gémissement extasié en se libérant dans la bouche du blond. Celui-ci avala sa liqueur goulûment, prolongeant l'œnologie afin qu'il n'en reste rien – seulement des souvenirs et du sang à évacuer.

Avec une petite tape amicale sur l'aine en sueur de Neji, Naruto s'étendit à nouveau, sur le côté, cette fois-ci, pour épargner la dépouille hypnotisée qu'il venait de posséder. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une fatigue amoureusement amenée.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, emmêlant bras et jambes. Leurs lèvres s'atteignirent difficilement dans l'état d'épuisement qui les habitait.

Mais rapidement, ses sempiternelles préoccupations rattrapèrent Naruto.

- Bon. On mange ?

* * *

><p>Neji et Naruto étaient allés dormir chez ce dernier : son lit était plus grand, et les murs mieux insonorisés.<p>

Même si ce n'était pas la joie. Ils devraient se trouver un coin sympa pour garder un minimum de discrétion pendant leurs affaires.

Neji se réveilla vers trois heures du matin. A côté de lui, la respiration nocturne du blond veillait sur son bonheur. Sa présence le rassurait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de raison de craindre Sasuke s'il avait Naruto à ses côtés.

Quoi qu'il en fût, ses souvenirs récents creusaient l'estomac. Avec un regard désolé vers son voisin de lit, il s'extirpa délicatement des couvertures en espérant que Naruto ne prît pas froid sans lui.

Enfin, il faut pas exagérer. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu, et, d'après son expérience, Neji peinait à croire que ça durerait longtemps. Sauf que cette fois-ci… Sasuke semblait totalement oublié. Renvoyé des sentiments que pouvaient possiblement éprouver Naruto. Cette dispute faisait acte de providence aux yeux du Hyuuga.

En tout cas, quoi qu'il adviendrait, il fallait surtout en profiter. Le jour présent. Ou même la nuit, surtout la nuit d'ailleurs.

Il trouva une baguette de pain dans une armoire, cassa un bout et enfourna le tout rapidement pour pouvoir rejoindre son prince le plus vite possible.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le plafond dévasté du salon ; il planifia de questionner Naruto à ce sujet un peu plus tard. Avait-il des problèmes à se loger ? Il pouvait y remédier en venant cohabiter avec lui, ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Sauf que Sasuke… Neji ne pouvait pas se pointer dans sa vie, lui donner un rêve et lui bouffer tout espoir, et s'en aller en rigolant de le voir se tuer. Il fallait lui dire ce qu'ils savaient pour Madara. Neji devait faire au moins ça, comme compensation de lui avoir enlevé Naruto.

Surtout en sachant que c'était un ninja redoutable, capable d'énormes dégâts sur Konoha s'il venait à péter les plombs.

Enfin, il retourna dans la chambre. Poussa la porte qu'il avait fermée pour ne pas que ses agissements ne réveillent Naruto.

La lampe de chevet était allumée. Mal était fait. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Neji s'assit sur le lit.

- J'avais faim.

- Et tu ne m'as rien pris ?

Le Hyuuga sourit.

- Tu n'as rien demandé.

- Je dormais !

- Tu ne m'as quand même rien demandé.

Neji attrapa une mèche qui pendait devant un œil du blond.

- Dis… Je me disais…

Naruto ne dit rien. Il étira son dos en gémissant lourdement de sommeil, puis posa une main sur le ventre de Neji pour le faire se coucher. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il prit d'ailleurs la main que lui avait expédiée le blond dans celle qu'il avait libre et la serra contre lui.

- On devrait quand même montrer à Sasuke où est Madara.

- Pourquoi ?

Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et qu'après cette dispute… Aussi mal puisse être Sasuke après avoir rencontré le Vieux Soliloque, aussi énervé puisse-t-il être… Naruto n'aurait pas la force de lui pardonner pour lui venir en aide. Il lui en voulait trop : Neji le voyait bien à la lueur qui s'était allumée dans son regard lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

- Il souffre.

Naruto soupira en se serrant contre Neji.

- C'est pas plus mal.

Il caressa du petit bout du petit ongle rose le torse de son amant.

- J'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

Et de se blottir contre Neji.

- On dort ?

* * *

><p>Lee ne perdit pas son temps. Sasuke lui filait d'ailleurs un coup de main, ça ne faisait qu'accélérer les choses.<p>

Et sa certitude que Naruto était un habile menteur, et que son père n'était qu'un pauvre dans l'histoire. En tout cas, dans celle-ci précisément. Lee ne pouvait pas prouver que son père n'avait pas tenté de le violer. Et le connaissant, il se doutait qu'il pouvait s'être saoûlé et avoir eu la faiblesse de vouloir abuser quelqu'un.

Tout d'abord, Lee s'invita dans le bureau de sa maison où il savait trouver les comptes de ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient toujours eu des difficultés à boucler les fins de mois, du plus loin qu'il lui en souvenait en tout cas. Il demanda à sa mère qui lui assura qu'il en avait été ainsi même avant qu'elle ne rencontre le père de Lee.

Dans ces comptes, aucune rature, aucune mention d'une quelconque drogue, d'achats superflus, tout était méticuleusement pesé avant de passer en caisse, et noté dans les grands livres maussades de l'étagère.

Sasuke l'aida en lui offrant une compagnie parmi tous ces chiffres barbants, et en consultant lui-même la moitié des archives.

C'était vraiment chiant. Mais la preuve était là : quelle que fût la drogue avec laquelle son père aurait agrémenté ses soirées, elle n'avait pas été payée par de l'argent blanc.

Il connaissait suffisamment son père pour pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de travailler – depuis qu'il avait sombré dans l'alcool en tout cas. Ce qui faisait longtemps quand même. Il pouvait l'expliquer aux juges en leur parlant des maladies qu'avaient contractées les abus de Rock, l'équipe médicale pouvait certifier.

Les amis de Rock étaient tous alcooliques également, veufs, célibataires endurcis ou quittés depuis belle lurette, au chômage avec comme seuls revenus ce que celui-ci pouvait leur apporter. Pas assez pour s'acheter de la drogue – pas autant.

Donc, soit aucun d'eux n'avaient en leur possession des substances illicites, ou ils pratiquaient allègrement le racket et autres vols. Problème : si la première solution lui plaisait le plus, il devait admettre que la seconde n'était pas moins crédible.

Oui, enfin de là à voler pour plus de cent grammes… Il y avait anguille sous roche. Et son père, innocent.

Sasuke lui donnait d'ailleurs raison. Fort de ces idées, Lee se rendit aux services de la justice de Konoha. Sasuke ne l'accompagna pas.

Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Cette affaire se retournait contre Naruto. Ses petits sentiments ne parvenaient pas à la cautionner. Lorsque Lee s'en alla de chez lui, l'Uchiwa retourna dans sa grande demeure pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et réfléchir.

Prévenir Naruto ou laisser la justice faire ? Que fallait-il faire, si la chance de lui soutirer le moindre sourire n'était plus sienne ?

Avec les lancements dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement… Il sortit pour se promener. N'importe quoi qui pouvait le distraire, sauf un film.

* * *

><p>Neji alla travailler, laissant à Naruto le soin de s'occuper comme il l'aimait. Passer et repasser dans la maison hantée, et au diable ses économies, le sourire du guichetier les valait bien.<p>

Vint tout de même le moment où Naruto n'avait plus la moindre pièce dans sa grenouille, et où il fut forcé d'admettre que le sourire du guichetier n'était pas très bon marché.

Il rêva de s'acheter des tortillas auprès de la vendeuse qui n'égalait pas Neji, et s'assit sur le banc. Il devait se remettre de toutes ses émotions fortes, contradictoires, et encaisser celles de la veille.

Sasuke… Il n'avait pas intérêt à se pointer maintenant.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il ne fit pas. L'Uchiwa savait bien qu'il y avait trop de chance de trouver le blond dans la foire, ou même Neji derrière son foutu guichet, aussi avait-il opté pour les ruelles écartées et les bosquets perdus.

Il s'installa au bord du ruisseau près duquel chantaient les grenouilles du printemps, et la nuque baignant dans le frais cresson bleu. Seul, terré au fond de la berge ombragée, il ôta le haut de son kimono et plongea la tête dans l'eau turbulente, se rinça plusieurs fois le visage à la froide netteté qui ruisselait sur sa peau nue. Il s'allongea le long d'un arbre de sorte que son dos subissait les remous de la liqueur naturelle qui baignait son crâne, et parfois s'aventurait par le dessus pour le refroidir encore plus. Cette glace liquide était apaisante pour le glaçon de Konoha.

Calé contre une racine imposante, il percevait du village quelques éclats de voix et de verre, le murmure sombre de la foire au loin, et la feuille de l'arbre qui agitait le soleil sur ses paupières fermées par les gouttes qui troublaient sa vision.

Il entendit des voix approcher, lorsqu'il se sentit sombrer dans l'engourdissement du sommeil, malgré le froid qui mordait son corps à pleines dents.

- Il va falloir que tu repartes en mission. Tu n'as plus un sou.

- Il m'en reste chez moi. Et j'en aurai encore un peu lorsque le concierge aura dédommagé les dégâts.

- Tu calcules trop juste.

- J'ai toujours fait comme ça. Et puis, dès que la foire sera finie, je repartirai en mission.

Silence. La même voix reprit, un peu plus tendue, un peu moins pavanée :

- D'ailleurs… Tu vas repartir avec les autres ?

Quelques secondes de silence, puis un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

- Oui. C'est ma vie.

Blanc. Ils s'assirent sur le banc le plus proche de Sasuke – le seul dans le coin, en fait – et l'un posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas mais il le devinait bien.

- Et moi ?

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Ce qui me la fait apprécier.

- Tu n'y crois pas. Même toi t'y crois pas.

- Pourtant, c'est vrai.

Le blond le pinça.

- Puisque sans toi, ma vie est d'un ennui… _mortel_.

Suffisamment pour désirer la mort, en tout cas. Naruto le comprit comme il le fallait.

- Et bien reste ici, alors. Redeviens ninja.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Tu sais bien que la foire… c'est ce qui me convient le mieux. Je ne peux pas y être un génie. Juste un membre du personnel, et c'est très bien.

- Tu peux rester à Konoha et travailler dans…

- Arrête, Naruto. Je n'abandonnerai pas la foire… Même pas pour toi.

Silence. Ils soupiraient tous les deux.

- On parle d'autre chose ? De Sasuke ?

C'était une tentative de diversion. Pour que Naruto cesse d'essayer de convaincre Neji de rester à Konoha. C'était évident, mais Naruto fonça dans le panneau.

Sasuke se dressa soudainement avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas censé écouter leur conversation. Un clapotis dans l'eau parmi d'autres, ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

Naruto était vraiment un baka, un piètre ninja.

- Quoi, Sasuke. J'ai rien à dire.

- On devrait aller lui parler quand même.

S'il se retint de bondir sur ses pieds pour gratter le moindre mot qui sortirait de la bouche de Neji, Sasuke ne put empêcher tous les muscles de son corps de se tendre. Sa raideur lui plongea d'ailleurs la tête sous l'eau.

Il faillit s'étouffer mais parvint à garder le silence.

- Hn.

Un oiseau s'étrangla.

- T'es chiant.

- Je sais.

Neji chipota une mèche blonde.

- Mais j'ai une conscience à alléger.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il ne sache rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'il rencontre Madara ?

Le blond sourit.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation, non ? Dans l'autre sens.

- Alors ?

Naruto soupira longuement. Il s'étira.

- J'ai pas envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Après… Ce qu'il a fait.

L'Uchiwa tressaillit. Pauvre bourreau…

- Il n'aurait pas menacé de me tuer si on ne lui en avait pas donné de raison.

- Ca change rien. Il a failli le faire. Il avait pas le droit. Je lui dirai rien.

- Je lui dirai, moi.

- Même si je te l'interdis ?

- Tu ne sais rien m'interdire.

Naruto souffla.

- C'est sûrement vrai. Mais même.

- Dis-lui tout ce qu'il veut savoir et il te foutra la paix.

Pas de réaction.

- Après ça, il n'osera plus te parler.

Ce n'était pas faux. Sasuke ne le fit pas remarquer.

- Il n'osera jamais te regarder en face vu à quel point tu lui en veux.

- C'est pas que je lui en veux. Je le déteste.

Neji s'appuya vers l'arrière.

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était-il sorti de chez lui, déjà ? Ah, oui, pour se changer les idées.

Au moins, le froid de l'eau veillait à lui faire garder son calme. Et sa ténébreuse attitude. Il arrivait parfois que son moral se casse mais la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur le temps, et sa ténébreuse attitude.

- Je suis sûr que non. C'est ton ami.

- C'était.

- Ca ne change pas comme ça.

- Si. Il a fait la seule chose qu'il avait pas le droit de faire.

- C'est de notre faute !

- JE TE DIS que ça change rien !

Il fit la moue.

- Désolé.

Neji ne dit rien. Il resserra Naruto contre lui pour l'apaiser.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'au moins, quoi que je fasse, il me foutra la paix après.

- Pour toi, ça ne change rien de lui dire. Que je lui montre où est Madara. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'aura plus d'excuse pour venir me… trouver.

Naruto frissonna. Il avait oublié qu'il avait un Neji à protéger.

- Et que je serai tranquille avec ma conscience.

Silence.

- Il vaut mieux…

Naruto se leva.

- C'est l'heure de retourner à ton guichet. 'Faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

* * *

><p><em>Voili-voilou... Je sais pas si vous avez repéré les chansons que j'ai mises... Lorie, Julos Beaucarne (un chanteur wallon, ça m'étonnerait qu'en France vous le connaissiez), et puis le poème de Rimbaud que j'avais déjà repris pas mal de fois. Y'en a peut-être d'autres mais j'ai oublié lesquels...<br>_

_Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ?_


	56. Songe prémonitoire

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous propose comme musique _Único Amor_, de Jacob do Bandolim. Avec un petit bordelais bien frais._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 56 : Songe prémonitoire<span>

Naruto frissonna. Il avait oublié qu'il avait un Neji à protéger.

- Et que je serai tranquille avec ma conscience.

Silence.

- Il vaut mieux…

Naruto se leva.

- C'est l'heure de retourner à ton guichet. 'Faudrait pas que tu sois en retard.

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant Sasuke seul songer dans l'eau froide. Et retenir un hurlement de douleur, de désespoir, d'épuisement.

Naruto le détestait, il n'avait pas de mal à le croire. Neji était prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais comment pouvait-il l'approcher ? Il savait que le bourreau serait à côté de lui en permanence, le guetterait, le surveillerait, que chaque pas dans la direction du Hyuuga serait durement réprimé.

Sa tentative de la veille n'était pourtant pas si mauvaise ! Elle aurait pu très bien se passer, Neji n'était pas trop contre. Mais avec Naruto dans les parages… C'était encore loupé. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais… A chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de la réponse qu'il attendait, quelque chose l'en éloignait. C'était comme s'il lui était impossible de rencontrer un jour un quelconque membre de son clan. Après la douleur d'avoir perdu ses parents, la souffrance de ne pas savoir si l'espoir était permis.

Existait-il vraiment, ce Madara ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une histoire montée de toutes pièces par les deux autres pour le faire espérer ? Leur promesse de ne rien dire le faisait douter à présent.

Sauf que ! Neji disait vouloir lui en parler. Soit Madara existait et Sasuke pouvait tenter une approche furtive – il n'était pas si mauvais que ça dans ce domaine. Soit il n'existait pas… Les deux l'auraient vu à la rivière et inventé ce dialogue juste pour lui nuire.

Il frissonna dans ses pensées. Il décida qu'il était temps de sortir de l'eau s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Il prit son kimono et s'allongea sur le banc. Pour sécher. D'ailleurs, bronzer ne ferait pas de mal à sa peau pâle. Quoique c'était de là qu'il tenait son succès auprès des filles… Et peut-être l'attirance indéniable que ressentait à son égard celui qui prétendait le détester.

Il n'était en fait qu'un homme de joie. Dont Naruto profitait à sa guise et qu'il pouvait jeter juste après.

Il fronça les sourcils et se reconcentra sur ses problèmes. Décidant qu'il devait aller voir Neji.

Il se sécha grosso modo à l'aide d'un Raiton plutôt douloureux – qui lui remit les idées en place. Puis il partit en direction de la maison hantée, en surveillant partout que Naruto ne le voyait pas.

Mission d'infiltration réussie. Il était arrivé dans la file du guichet sans apercevoir la moindre veste flash, puis il avait patienté durant une petite heure en se forçant d'aller au milieu de la queue, loin des bords, pour plus de discrétion. Ca avait été désagréable d'être serré contre des gens, surtout au groupe de filles juste derrière lui qui s'étaient extasiées pas toujours très discrètement sur son physique. Les multiples regards noirs glacés foudroyants qu'il leur avait décochés n'avaient pas fait tomber la pièce dans leur tête, elles remarquèrent seulement que son « beau visage fait trop peur surtout qu'il est mouillé et ses yeux et t'as vu comme il doit être trop musclé hiiiiiiiiiiiii ».

Il avait simplement soupiré et décidé de les ignorer.

Avant de croiser le regard de Neji. Les yeux blancs parcoururent la foule distraitement, jaugeant le temps qu'il lui resterait avant de pouvoir souffler un peu. Son regard se posa un bref instant sur la chevelure collée au visage de Sasuke, puis s'en alla voir plus loin. Et de faire demi-tour.

Ils se fixèrent sans un mot – trop loin pour pouvoir s'entendre. Neji brisa le pont pour s'occuper de la cliente devant lui.

Sasuke avait l'air déterminé. Neji ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais son regard mauvais ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne savait pas évidemment à quel point les gourdasses dans son dos irritaient l'Uchiwa.

Neji s'agita de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Sasuke approchait et qu'il ne voyait rien que le soleil qui poudroyait et l'herbe qui verdoyait. L'orage Uchiwa au loin et la voile noire au crâne poignardé.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsque l'Uchiwa, enfin, s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier tâcha d'oublier les doutes qui persistaient sur l'existence du troisième l'Uchiwa.

- La prochaine fois que vous vous promenez près du ruisseau, faites gaffe qu'il n'y ait personne dans l'eau.

Neji fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ? Il débloquait ?

Sasuke ne débloque pas.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en attendant des explications.

- La prochaine fois que tu as envie de parler de Madara, viens me voir en face plutôt que d'essayer de convaincre Naruto.

Bon, c'était clair.

- Je ne veux rien te dire tant que Naruto n'est pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste.

Il ne voulait pas que Naruto le déteste autant que Sasuke.

- Je peux te tuer, maintenant, si je le veux.

- Tu as trop peur de Naruto pour le faire.

La respiration de Sasuke se bloqua. Il avait peur de Naruto ? Oui. C'était vrai. Il avait peur du moindre regard de travers, il redoutait plus que tout ses reproches.

Et bien, il était servi.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Soit tu achètes un ticket, soit tu pars, mais j'ai encore du boulot.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête.

- Tu convaincras Naruto.

- J'essayerai.

Le ténébreux quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie, percevant dans son dos un soupir soulagé. Neji avait eu la vie sauve pour cette fois-ci aussi, et il n'avait pas eu la plus petite douleur. Il était rassuré que Sasuke l'ait épargné.

Parce qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Naruto. Il avait entendu le blond dire qu'il le détestait.

Cet Uchiwa… Ils lui faisaient vivre des choses pas très mûres.

Tellement vertes qu'il fallut plusieurs jours à Sasuke pour se remettre de l'indigestion. Il resta cloîtré chez lui cinq jours et quatre nuits, n'osant pas sortir de peur de croiser l'un de ces deux-là.

En particulier, Naruto évidemment.

Durant ces cinq jours où il se nourrit de restes, Lee vint deux fois chez Sasuke. La première, il lui apprit qu'il avait transmis ses doutes sur la culpabilité de Naruto à la justice de Konoha. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet en voyant l'air apitoyé de Sasuke.

Le lendemain, il partit en mission et ne revint que le cinquième jour. A peine avait-il terminé son rapport auprès de Tsunade qu'il revenait chez Sasuke – avec tout son matériel de mission sur le dos.

- Ah, tu es revenu.

Lee sourit en voyant la mine déconfite, qu'affichait déjà Sasuke la dernière fois que Lee était allé le voir, et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

- Et toi tu n'es pas sorti.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- J'ai essayé, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut chez moi. J'ai encore à manger pour dix jours au moins.

- T'exagères.

Le fauve de jade s'affala dans un fauteuil, laissant les pieds reposer sur un accoudoir. Il chercha la télécommande du regard.

- J'ai des nouvelles de Naruto.

Lee le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Comment ? Il est venu te voir ?

Sasuke s'assit en silence : non.

- Shizune le cherchait. Il est convoqué au tribunal.

Dans un premier temps, le regard de Lee fut horrifié. Pauvre Sasuke ! Il n'avait pensé qu'à l'Uchiwa durant sa mission, s'inquiétant de sa santé mentale et physique, et avait presque oublié son père, en prison.

Son regard horrifié se mua en air victorieux qui déplut à Sasuke. Bien que celui-ci le comprenait bien ; il assura à Lee que c'était difficile pour lui d'oublier ses sentiments.

- Et pourquoi est-elle venue chez toi pour ça ?

- Naruto était introuvable ailleurs. Donc, je lui ai dit d'aller voir chez Neji. En bref, il va toucher un fameux pactole pour les dommages dans son appartement.

Lee soupira.

- Ah, c'est pas pour mon père.

- Non. Shizune n'avait même pas eu vent qu'il était accusé. La justice doit faire son travail, mais tu sais comment ça va…

- Et il est convoqué pour aller chercher son argent ?

- Oui. Papiers administratifs, tout ça.

Lee sourit.

- T'as l'air bien informé.

- Shizune est restée faire causette.

- Whohooo ! Sasuke !

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules.

- T'es jaloux ? Tu la prends quand tu veux.

- Merci, ça ira.

Silence. Lee alluma la télévision, coupant immédiatement le son. Des publicités sans intérêt. Sasuke s'assit dans un autre fauteuil en regardant les images.

- Tu crois qu'ils sauront réparer ma table en verre, chez Voiturevitre ?

- Ton impact est plus gros qu'une pièce de deux cent yen, non ?

Ils pouffèrent. Sasuke soupira.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Je me sens soutenu.

Lee n'ajouta rien.

- Ah, sinon, j'ai pensé à un truc.

Sourcils interrogateurs.

- Je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas étonnant que Naruto aie pu faire dire n'importe quoi à ton père et ses amis, vu l'influence qu'il exerce sur ses ennemis.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Il arrive toujours à les faire changer.

L'Uchiwa n'ajouta pas que lui-même avait beaucoup changé à cause du blond.

- Il raisonne toujours ses ennemis. Ca lui évite de les tuer…

- C'est un très bon manipulateur.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke en était conscient. Naruto ne le bernerait plus à lui faire croire qu'il l'attirait simplement pour passer des moments agréables dans le lit. Il ne se laisserait plus faire.

Un peu plus tard, Lee s'en alla, fatigué de sa mission, après avoir fait promettre à Sasuke qu'il sorte un peu de temps en temps quand même.

- Je vais faire un effort…

* * *

><p>Si Sasuke ne sortait pas de chez lui, ce serait l'extérieur qui viendrait à lui.<p>

Le soir, quelqu'un sonna à la porte comme il était occupé à nettoyer les cendres de son repas. Il pesta, se lava rapidement les mains et arriva à enjambées stressées à la porte d'entrée.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'empêche de cuisiner et il ne voulait voir personne.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Une tignasse blonde pénétra dans la maison, jeta sa veste sur l'un des portemanteaux et s'installa aussitôt dans un des fauteuils. Les jambes resserrées, les doigts plantés dans les genoux, les yeux fermés et les lèvres mordues.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

Neji était resté poliment sur le seuil en attendant que Sasuke lui autorise d'entrer. Celui-ci soupira en répondant à son air interrogateur.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint de sa dernière entrevue avec Neji, cinq jours plus tôt ; il se souvint que ce dernier avait préféré lui dire tout ce qu'il désirait savoir sur Madara. Il l'interrogea d'un mouvement de tête. Neji hocha la sienne d'un air rassurant – et anxieux.

Il était seul, face à Sasuke, Naruto attendant dans l'autre pièce. Sasuke ne fit pas durer la frayeur et le laissa entrer, alla couper le feu sous les casseroles qui brûlaient encore, puis rejoignit les deux autres.

Le blond n'avait pas changé de pose. De l'angoisse ? Il n'avait en tout cas pas l'air tranquille.

Sasuke serait bien allé le rassurer si… Déjà, si Neji n'était pas là. Et s'il en avait le droit après avoir failli mourir des mains du blond.

Neji prit la parole en premier.

- On est venu te parler de Madara. Et te montrer où il est.

L'Uchiwa tomba dans un fauteuil à cette annonce. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, il renversa la tête en arrière en posant les mains sur son visage.

Puis, il se redressa et fixa le sol entre ses deux incrustés :

- Je dois vous croire ?

- Je ne serais pas venu ici sinon.

C'était Naruto. Il avait ouvert les yeux et consumait de sa haine le visage de Sasuke.

Il n'avait rien oublié et ces cinq jours n'avaient que peu amoindri sa fureur. Cette posture, c'était la concentration qu'il développait pour ne pas abattre Sasuke sur-le-champ.

Un pincement au cœur ? Avec des doigts de géant ! Une compression formidable entre les tridents d'un Diable ricaneur enserrait l'organe de Sasuke. Le déformait à jamais, eût-il juré.

Et pourtant, son cœur parvenait à battre, comme un instinct de survie chargé d'une adrénaline pour lui faire fuir ce démon aux yeux bleus.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux en se tournant vers Neji. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait pas Naruto, ça passerait…

- J'ai convaincu Naruto de venir t'en parler. Ca n'a pas été facile.

Silence.

Sasuke hésita. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était reconnaissant.

- Merci.

Ce n'était pas digne d'un Uchiwa, de remercier un simple forain. Mais bon, si ça pouvait augmenter ses chances…

- Et tu ne le mérites pas.

Tais-toi, Naruto. S'il te plaît… Ferme-la.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a enfin décidé à me parler ?

- Neji.

Sasuke avait cru le comprendre.

- Envie de me sentir en sécurité. Ca joue son rôle.

- Naruto est là pour te protéger.

- Quand même. Et puis, je me dis qu'on n'a pas le droit de ne rien te dire.

- Vous comprenez enfin ?

Neji hocha la tête en regardant Naruto.

- Il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais il est triste de te perdre. Ca le rend triste, tout ce qui se passe entre nous trois. Je pense que c'est la seule façon de résoudre les problèmes.

- Je ne suis pas triste de ne plus voir quelqu'un qui veut te tuer. Je suis très content, d'ailleurs.

Sasuke prit le parti d'essayer d'ignorer cette réplique.

- De toute façon, au pire, je me suicide. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose à y perdre…

- Beaucoup à y gagner.

Silence. Neji se leva en claquant les mains sur ses cuisses pour casser la gêne.

- Bien ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on va y aller.

Sasuke fit des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit ! Le blond se leva également et sortit directement de la pièce, sans un regard vers l'Uchiwa.

- Tu nous suis ?

Ils sortirent tous les deux, n'attendant pas que Sasuke s'apprête. Naruto partait devant et Neji le suivait. L'Uchiwa n'avait qu'à maintenir leur rythme s'il voulait ce qu'il voulait.

Et il le voulait, ça tombait bien.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans le dédale de Konoha qu'il connaissait bien, contournèrent la foire, puis finirent par déboucher sur une petite place sombre. C'était le soir et il ne restait du soleil qu'une lueur rougeâtre dans laquelle baignait le Vieux Soliloque.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout le trajet. Sasuke se sentait trop mal en présence de Naruto, prêt à l'égorger, et de Neji qui le fuyait du regard.

A peine arrivé, Naruto s'assit dans le public, posa son menton sur les genoux en enserrant les jambes de ses bras. Neji resta un peu debout en attendant que Sasuke parvînt à sa hauteur – puisqu'il avait préféré rester en retrait durant tout le trajet.

Sasuke se posta à côté de Neji sans qu'un regard ne se fût échangé et fixa Madara, suivant l'exemple du Hyuuga. Celui-ci chuchota :

- C'est lui. Il est ici dès qu'il commence à faire sombre et reste jusque tard dans la nuit. Tu peux le trouver tous les jours.

Sasuke dansa sur ses pieds.

- M… Merci.

- Finalement, je dois bien avouer que pas de quoi.

Sasuke souriait de tout son être.

- Je peux aller lui parler quand ?

- Surtout pas pendant qu'il bosse. Tu essayes de le choper quand il termine ou avant qu'il ne commence.

- Et il termine quand ?

- Quand plus personne ne l'écoute. Très tard. Enfin, très tôt.

Des visages réprobateurs les fusillèrent. Neji, avec un dernier regard satisfait vers Sasuke, s'assit près de Naruto. Celui-ci lui prit aussitôt la main et vint la blottir contre lui, profitant des yeux qui le fixaient pour les faire souffrir encore un peu.

Sasuke secoua la tête et reposa son regard sur Madara. Il contempla ses mimiques quelques instants. C'était fou. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître certains gestes. Sa manière de rejeter la cape en arrière pour ne pas marcher dessus. Ou cette façon de prononcer tel ou tel mot.

C'était un Uchiwa, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il reconnaissait dans ce vieil être fatigué ses parents, son clan entier – même son frère lui revint en mémoire, du temps qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Sasuke soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Que c'était bon de rencontrer enfin cet homme. D'entendre sa voix, de le voir s'agiter devant lui même s'ils n'avaient pas encore discuté en privé, il sentait venir son bonheur.

Ces pensées faisaient assez amoureux et étaient facilement transposables à l'autre blond, à deux pas de lui, qui ne voulait plus lui faire entendre ne fût-ce que le son de ses hurlements de colère, tellement plus jolis s'ils provenaient de lui.

Le jeune Uchiwa se sentit vaciller. Comme une chute de tension. Il lui arrivait quelque chose de si extraordinaire qu'il menaçait de perdre connaissance.

Ca ressemblait assez fort à un genjutsu aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que Madara le fixait avec des iris rouge Uchiwa. Il avait vu juste.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Sasuke ne brisa pas le lien visuel lorsqu'il sentit le décor changer autour de lui et qu'il se retrouvait en pleine mer par un vent violent qui faisait grincer les corbeaux autour de lui.

Puis, Madara hocha la tête et fit s'asseoir Sasuke, derrière Neji et Naruto dont les mains se séparèrent automatiquement.

C'était au tour de Sasuke de goûter au Vieux Soliloque, et lui non plus, malgré son sang, ne restait pas indifférent au genjutsu qu'il percevait.

Et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les deux autres avaient tant hésité à le faire venir ici. Comment pouvait-il s'énerver en écoutant ce vieil homme parler ? Il était impossible de hausser le ton dans cette atmosphère magique.

Le bateau tangua et ils coulèrent. Après un profond silence, le Vieux Soliloque se recula pour boire quelques gorgées.

Naruto s'étira avec exubérance, allongeant le dos en arrière. Neji avait raison : il adorait les contes de Madara. Ca le détendait. Ca le passionnait aussi.

Son bras se cogna contre quelque chose. Il se retourna : c'était Sasuke. Son regard se refroidit instantanément et il reprit une position plus décente.

Le jeune Uchiwa reposa immédiatement les yeux sur l'ancien. Il n'allait pas laisser ses sentiments amoindrir la joie d'être ici.

Le Vieux Soliloque se tourna vers lui. Il leva la main, lentement, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Le rejoindre ? Maintenant ? Neji lui avait conseillé de ne pas aller lui parler tant qu'il racontait ses contes !

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit Madara qui lui demande de venir. Le Hyuuga fit la moue, se tournant vers Sasuke. Naruto l'imita, intrigué – il n'avais pas vu le geste du Soliloque.

- Vas-y.

- Tu m'avais dit d'attendre la fin…

- Il ne faut pas faire patienter Madara. C'est tellement rare qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un…

Sasuke hocha la tête. C'était un type étrange qu'on lui décrivait : cela ne faisait que piquer sa curiosité. Il se leva calmement.

Le Vieux Soliloque ne le remarqua pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait préparer son prochain conte.

Silencieusement, Sasuke s'éloigna du public, tâchant de ne pas écraser les mains qui retenaient des corps somnolents, puis contourna les gens et atteignit l'estrade. Quelques personnes le regardaient faire avec un air réprobateur.

Madara semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Il était toujours assis, immobile. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Avait-il rêvé le geste que Madara avait fait pour le faire venir ? Non, Neji l'avait vu aussi.

Rêvait-il, alors ? C'était assez probable, vu l'ambiance dans laquelle baignait la place et l'humeur que tout le monde partageait ici. Les maisons étaient floues dans la lumière vacillante des bougies. Les bruits de la nuit étaient étouffés par la torpeur générale et les battements sombres de la foire synchronisaient les respirations de tous. Tout n'était qu'un être ici, le public comme le sol et les murs, tout était l'auditeur admiratif du Vieux Soliloque.

Sasuke se pinça : ça semblait ne pas être un songe. Quoiqu'il eût pu rêver qu'il se pinçait… Il dansa sur ses pieds. Posa les mains sur l'estrade, pour retenir son corps léthargique de tomber et pour se rassurer. La présence de Madara, le dominant du haut de son estrade, l'inquiétait un peu.

Soudain – si l'on peut dire, tellement le mouvement fut fluide et doux ; mais Sasuke fut tout de même surpris –, le Vieux Soliloque se leva et fit face au jeune Uchiwa.

- Sasuke ?

La même voix rauque que celle qui avait raconté le récit du navire naufragé. Le jeune acquiesça.

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

Silence. Le ténébreux – le jeune – ne parlerait pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire, tant pour ne pas brusquer le vieil homme qui semblait à deux doigts de la mort que pour lui montrer le respect intrinsèque qu'il lui témoignait.

- L'âge avancé m'a fait réchapper à ton frère.

Sasuke tressaillit. Il remarquait ce dont on l'avait averti : tenir une conversation avec cet homme n'était pas très simple. D'autant plus qu'il répondait déjà à une question que Sasuke n'avait pas posée. Il avait deviné ce que le jeune voudrait savoir. Et il expliqua de lui-même, avant que Sasuke ne le lui demandât :

- Je suis Madara Uchiwa, rival de Hashirama Senju, fondateur de Konoha.

Le jeune cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Ca devait bien faire cent ans !*

- La terre m'est restée à la lumière de secrets gardés. A présent, mon corps s'évade sous ma volonté. C'est pourquoi Itachi n'a pu me vaincre.

Sasuke s'assit sur l'estrade pour ne pas chanceler, évitant de croiser les regards réprobateurs qui l'encerclaient.

- Et les autres…

- Chassés de la vie par ton frère.

- D'accord.

Ce n'était plus si difficile à accepter… Il fallait seulement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne les verrait jamais. Son dernier espoir venait de tomber : ce qu'avait à lui apprendre Madara.

Mais quand même, ça faisait un choc, qui ne l'atteignit pas vraiment dans l'état de léthargie qui le baignait. Ca viendrait plus tard, il avait le temps.

- Les Uchiwa disparaîtront.

Des phrases étranges ne suffiraient pas à faire croire n'importe quoi à Sasuke. Il avait encore une volonté et un but à atteindre – un utopie qu'il ne perdait pas de vue.

- Nous sommes deux. Nous pouvons ressusciter le clan.

- Trois : l'un exilé, l'autre fatigué. Il ne reste de nous que toi, qui ne verra jamais d'enfants naître.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il était au courant ?

- Pour sauver mon clan, je peux tout faire.

- Ce n'est pas une bouée qu'il faut, mais un miracle. Ton sang se dissipera dans les veines de tes enfants, tes petits-enfants.

Sasuke se tut.

- Tu comprends le Hyuuga à présent. Retourne-t-en en calme.

Madara se releva lentement et se posta au milieu de l'estrade, faisant face à son public qui murmura d'impatience. Ce jeune homme avait enfin terminé sa conversation avec le Soliloque, le prochain récit allait arriver.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il comprenait en effet ce que craignait Neji. Madara n'avait rien à lui apprendre. Il n'était personne finalement, ne détenait aucun secret. Son clan avait péri comme il l'avait cru – mais entendre cet homme le lui rappeler après tous les rêves qu'il avait tissés autour de lui était plus cruel que de ne pas l'avoir rencontré.

Sans compter toutes les disputes qui étaient nées de ce type, pour rien.

Il recommença à parler. Une histoire sombre dans un cimetière, où il était coutume de passer les nuits de noces dans la région.

Une histoire personnalisée, encore une fois ; mais seul Sasuke pouvait le comprendre. Seul lui comprit que la fin tragique du récit était celle que Madara prédisait à son clan. Avec ce type, mort fou, et abandonné des paysans, pour avoir tué toutes ses femmes en les accusant d'infertilité… Alors que c'était lui qui était incapable de donner la vie.

Sasuke retourna à sa place, derrière Neji et Naruto. Leurs regards le suivirent tout le long de son chemin. Ils scrutaient son humeur, quêtant la colère qu'ils avaient crainte. Mais ne virent que désappointement dans son air songeur. Les yeux que Sasuke posa sur eux signifiaient seulement cela : il était désabusé.

Mais pas énervé, il n'allait pas faire de scandale, il n'allait tuer personne, même pas lui-même. On l'avait traité comme un animal indomptable, mais la seule foire ici était ce Vieux Soliloque qui apaisait le cœur de Sasuke.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement réagit tout autrement. Mais pas là, à ce moment, dans cette obscurité rougeâtre des lanternes, bercé des mots de Madara.

Sasuke s'assit derrière les deux autres, fixant les regards interrogateurs qui firent tourner leur tête en arrière pour voir l'Uchiwa poser ses fesses sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em>* Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps existe Konoha, j'ai en tête 170 ans mais ça me paraît beaucoup pour seulement cinq Kage… (et mes pitites recherches personnelles n'ont rien amené). Désolé les puristes !<em>

_Sinon, ça avance, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et aussi, si vous avez pas bien tout capté (ce chapitre m'a l'air assez rapide), ou si vous avez pas compris ce que raconte Madara, demandez-moi !  
><em>


	57. Des histoires en amènent d'autres

_Désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ça... J'en profite pour vous prévenir, au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un puisque ça change rien finalement, mais je devrais publier le prochain chapitre samedi au lieu de dimanche. Voili-voilou, tout est dit, bonne lecture !_

_Ah, et si vous avez des commentaires en travers de la main, n'hésitez pas ! J'ai besoin de vous, vos avis ! Et je n'en vois guère poindre..._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 57 : Des histoires en amènent d'autres<br>

Sasuke retourna à sa place, derrière Neji et Naruto. Leurs regards le suivirent tout le long de son chemin. Ils scrutaient son humeur, quêtant la colère qu'ils avaient crainte. Mais ne virent que désappointement dans son air songeur. Les yeux que Sasuke posa sur eux signifiaient seulement cela : il était désabusé.

Mais pas énervé, il n'allait pas faire de scandale, il n'allait tuer personne, même pas lui-même. On l'avait traité comme un animal indomptable, mais la seule foire ici était ce Vieux Soliloque qui apaisait le cœur de Sasuke.

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement réagit tout autrement. Mais pas là, à ce moment, dans cette obscurité rougeâtre des lanternes, bercé des mots de Madara.

Sasuke s'assit derrière les deux autres, fixant les regards interrogateurs qui firent tourner leur tête en arrière pour voir l'Uchiwa poser ses fesses sur le sol.

Malgré la curiosité qui piquait Naruto, il se retint d'interroger Sasuke sur son entrevue avec Madara avant la fin de son conte. Durant tout ce temps, il se retourna maintes fois pour voir le visage de Sasuke, constatant à chaque fois qu'il ne changeait pas le moins du monde en cinq secondes de temps. Il lui répondait simplement d'un air fatigué chargé de reproches et de questions muettes.

Sasuke devait lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir emmené voir Madara plus tôt. Vu qu'il prenait passablement bien ce qu'il avait appris, il devait juger toute cette attente inutile.

Sasuke replia les jambes, enfouissant le visage dans ses genoux, les maintenant serrées entre ses bras. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, se laissant bercer par les paroles de Madara. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix et ses sombres présages. Son histoire malheureuse qui l'enfermait dans un destin contre lequel lutter lui semblait possible. Il y avait encore moyen de changer les choses. Pourquoi pas, ramener son frère, lui faire un lavage de cerveau ou lui arracher les bras, fonder tous les deux une familles en suivant les conseils du vieux sage. Ou parcourir le monde en faisant des enfants à toutes les groupies qu'il rencontrerait dans chaque contrée, en espérant que le sharingan se frayât un chemin dans les gênes et que, vingt ans plus tard, il puisse rencontrer un de ses successeurs ? Il vivait dans un clan maudit, mais il pouvait tirer son épingle du jeu. Affronter le destin comme l'avait fait Neji.

Quitter Konoha qui l'affaiblissait tant, quitter Naruto qui le tourmentait, quitter cette vie dont, pas plus que Neji, il ne voulait.

Mais pourquoi Naruto le regardait si souvent ? Pourquoi se tournait-il sans arrêt ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, faisant dépasser les yeux de ses genoux. Les mouvements animés du blond l'agaçaient. Il avait envie de rester au calme, dans le son rauque du Vieux Soliloque, à se balancer d'avant en arrière en rêvant à ce qu'il ne ferait jamais.

La léthargie qu'exerçait cette place sur lui lui ôtait toute énergie de déserter encore une fois Konoha. Il s'en sentait incapable.

Avec l'autre blond qui l'empêchait de se concentrer ! Mais n'était-il pas censé le détester, celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à le regarder avec curiosité, prêt à lui poser des questions sur sa vie alors qu'il l'engueulait dès qu'il avait le ventre tourné ?

Lorsque Naruto vit le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa se charger de tonnerre, dépassant à peine entre ses genoux, il pensa qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment, et se concentra sur l'histoire de Madara.

Sasuke soupira en constatant que Naruto se calmait enfin et cacha son visage en lui. On ne voyait plus dépasser que ses oreilles, et encore, elles étaient masquées par sa coiffure ténébreuse.

Dès que Madara s'écarta de la scène, Naruto pivota sur ses fesses pour faire face à Sasuke. Neji l'imita plus posément en gardant un œil intrigué sur Naruto.

Le blond prit la parole, forçant Sasuke à déterrer son visage pour répondre.

- Alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Il ne t'a rien appris ? Y'a d'autres survivants ?

Sasuke lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Il se demandait pourquoi Naruto s'intéressait tant à son clan après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, notamment depuis qu'il l'avait traité d'égocentrique.

- Seulement Itachi et nous deux. Ce type a l'air d'être à moitié immortel, mais il est trop faible pour faire des enfants.

Il soupira longuement.

- Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris…

La voix inquiète de Neji se fit entendre, pas sûre et prête à prendre la fuite :

- Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en se penchant à l'oreille de Neji.

- Désolé pour toi mais il semble que ton plan pour chopper Naruto ne fonctionne pas cette fois-ci.

Le Hyuuga se figea. Naruto s'agita.

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? J'ai entendu mon nom. Et ça a pas l'air de plaire à Neji.

L'intéressé fit des yeux ronds. Naruto voulait des explications. Or, il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer ses plans ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire à Naruto que ça ne le concernait pas puisqu'il en avait entendu une partie. Et sa curiosité était piquée, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. Que lui dire sans avouer ses amoureux desseins ?

Sasuke le sauva. Avec une intonation froide, dénuée de toute la sensiblerie qui avait pu poindre dans ses discussions avec Naruto.

- Je lui demandais pourquoi tu me parles. Je pensais que tu me détestais depuis l'autre jour.

Naruto bugga.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, si fort que ses sourcils suivaient le mouvement de ses paupières. Sa bouche fit une grimace étrange qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Puis ses yeux se mirent à voleter dans toutes les directions, un peu dans les souvenirs et les émotions, dans ce qu'il entendait, dans ce qu'il voyait juste devant lui : Sasuke la tête haute mais le cœur bas, qui luttait contre ses sentiments contradictoires.

Enfin… du coup, ses sentiments luttaient entre eux, puisqu'ils étaient contradictoires ; et Sasuke ne faisait que contempler le spectacle de leur combat.

Sans un mot mais avec un visage exprimant plus que jamais le « Je sais pas » qui allait si bien à ce blond-là, Naruto se tourna vers la scène, montrant son dos à Sasuke. Plongé dans des réflexions, encore une fois, il devait se concentrer, et ce n'était pas le visage ténébreux de Sasuke qui l'aidait.

Sasuke avait raison. Il le détestait. Après avoir menacé de tuer Neji… Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner d'avoir fait ça, même de l'avoir pensé ? C'était tout bonnement intolérable.

Sauf qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était dit avec Madara. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait ne fut-ce qu'une seule chance, infime, que le clan Uchiwa repeuplât le monde ninja. Parce qu'il les aimait bien, ces Uchiwa, il s'était attaché au plus jeune des leurs encore en vie.

Il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait : c'était déjà passé. Naruto était arrivé au bon moment, avait viré Sasuke et sauvé son Neji, le mal avait été évité. Il n'avait fait la gueule que pour la forme.

Il le remarquait maintenant. Neji avait eut raison : s'il rechignerait à l'avouer, couper les ponts avec Sasuke lui faisait du mal. Enormément de mal. C'était quand même son ami ! Son père…

Madara recommença à parler. Aussitôt, Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans le monde qui était décrit. Il étendit les jambes vers l'avant et laissa son corps s'allonger derrière lui.

Une proéminence molle gesticula sous son omoplate et se retira. Le blond ouvrit les paupières : les yeux qui dépassaient des genoux de Sasuke le regardait d'un air gêné. Naruto avait écrasé son pied et Sasuke préférait éviter ce contact.

Pas grave, tant que Madara parlait. Rien n'avait d'importance que ses contes.

Le Vieux Soliloque marqua une pause dans son récit pour laisser les esprits emmagasiner chaque détail de son histoire. Il s'était lancé dans un conte plus long, plus complexe, plus beau. Ils étaient tous plus beaux.

- _Elles étaient quatre : l'une maquilleuse et bavarde, les autres taciturnes. Il y avait trois hommes aussi. Personne ne se connaissait, à part cette femme qui parlait, parlait, parlait._

Naruto sourit. Il était bien. Bien dans cette ville en cendres dans laquelle un petit groupe de gens parvenaient à survivre.

Il se sentait tout aussi bien dans cette petite place magique où s'élevait la vieille voix de Madara. Les yeux fermés, installé sur des pavés douillets qui épousaient ses formes, il soupira. Il s'étira, les bras le plus loin en arrière qu'il put, encore un peu plus en arrière ; les pieds loin devant pour s'écarteler mieux, les poumons vides et le cerveau absent.

Comme un ange, il écarta ses bras sur les côtés.

Neji bondit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore, vous deux !

Sasuke et Naruto dressèrent soudain la tête, yeux alertes. Le Hyuuga les regardait tour à tour, posant sur leurs visages des éclats furieux.

Il regardait aussi quelque chose entre eux deux, où pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulier : seulement des pavés et les mains qu'ils avaient posées là pour se retenir. Sauf qu'elles se tenaient. Evidemment.

Des chuchotements indignés, appuyés de regards courroucés, firent écho à la question de Neji.

Sasuke bondit le premier, rapidement suivit de Naruto lorsqu'il sentit la main disparaître de la sienne. Il ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Madara l'avait complètement envahi, endormi, et il se réveillait seulement de son récit.

Sasuke bondit et se recula de quelques pas comme pour se protéger, une distance de sécurité pour voir arriver l'ennemi. Naruto se releva aussi, les yeux au sol.

Trop de choses se passaient dans sa vie, depuis quatre semaines ! Il en avait marre ! Il voulait juste se poser, réfléchir tranquillement à ce qui lui arrivait, et puis après essayer autre chose !

- Kusooo… !

Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois pour ne pas gêner les spectateurs, à distance respectable les uns des autres, mais ensemble, tournant de concert à chaque intersection. Toujours en un groupe malgré les dissensions. Un pacte tacite les unissait face aux coups bas qu'ils se faisaient les uns les autres sans le vouloir.

Soudain, Neji pila et fit face aux deux autres. Enfin, si c'était possible vu les quatre mètres qui les séparaient.

- Vous allez encore me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour Sasuke ?

- MAIS JE SAIS PAS !

Silence.

- J'étais justement en train d'essayer d'y répondre…Et t'insistes encore… Désolé.

- Mouais…

Neji se retourna et repartit. Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas. Après seulement qu'il eût parcouru quelques mètres, Naruto tenta de le stopper.

- Attends !

Il ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta même pas de marcher.

- Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. Je devrais vous laisser seuls.

- Neji !

Comme dans un film. Naruto se précipita vers le Hyuuga et lui attrapa la main. Celui-ci se libéra vivement, crachant au visage du blond :

- Laisse-moi.

La main de Naruto resta tendue vers le Hyuuga, comme paralysée. Neji fit encore un pas mais s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Sasuke.

- Neji, c'est toi qu'il aime.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il pris la main, alors ? Quelqu'un l'a forcé ?

- Madara.

Silence. Neji et Sasuke pensaient, Naruto espérait.

- Réfléchis. S'il voulait de moi… On se serait rencontré depuis longtemps. Et puis… On serait resté sur la place plutôt que de partir avec toi, non ? Ou alors, il te laisserait partir et viendrait près de moi.

Deux lueurs d'espoir s'allumèrent dans les yeux humides de Naruto. C'était vrai, ce que disait Sasuke… non ?

- Mais c'est toi qu'il veut garder. Il a failli me tuer l'autre jour. Plutôt que de te laisser entre mes mains. Et encore maintenant, il a le choix entre nous deux. C'est vers toi qu'il va.

Il ajouta, dans un murmure amer :

- Il n'hésite même pas.

Silence.

Au bout d'un moment, Neji redressa les épaules, et s'en alla. Sans rien dire. Laissant Naruto en plan, une main, qui ne s'était pas reposée depuis qu'elle avait été chassée, tendue vers le Hyuuga.

Le blond se laissa se dégonfler. Sa tête se baissa dans un soupir gémissant, ses épaules tombèrent et ses jambes fléchirent légèrement. Seule sa main, toujours levée, tremblante, mais n'y croyant plus.

Sasuke intervint :

- Neji… Rends-le heureux, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Et par ces mots, tous trois comprirent qu'il n'y avait pas de doute.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rentra chez lui, seul. Neji et Naruto étaient restés ensemble, allés au restaurant – grassement payé par Sasuke car le sourire qu'avait fait Naruto lorsqu'il lui avait tendu un billet était au-delà de mille mercis – pour discuter calmement, sans s'échauffer les sens. Le blond avait proposé à Sasuke de les accompagner, parce qu'il était aussi concerné par les conversations qu'ils tiendraient. Mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas voir ces deux-là miroiter dans un seul verre, sans compter que Naruto risquait encore une fois d'être distrait, et de recueillir un membre ou l'autre chez Sasuke pour l'engueuler après.<p>

Chez lui, il trouva Lee. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le perron, dansant comme un impatient qui attend depuis plusieurs heures.

- Je croyais que tu sortais pas !

- Neji et Naruto sont venus me chercher.

Lee se figea.

- On est allé voir Madara.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure de l'Uchiwa.

- Et alors ?

Il haussa les épaules. Avoir l'air serein pour le devenir, même si ses yeux bas et son visage battu trahissaient sa déception.

- C'aurait très bien pu être un parfait civil.

Le fauve de jade ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il passa fraternellement un bras autour de l'épaule de Sasuke en le guidant dans le salon.

- Je suis désolé.

L'Uchiwa soupira.

- En même temps… On pouvait s'en douter. C'est pour ça qu'ils craignaient que je m'énerve. Parce qu'il ne représentait aucun intérêt. J'avais trop confiance en lui alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Lee fit la moue.

- A moi aussi, tu fais trop confiance.

Sasuke dressa sa tête patibulaire en regardant Lee avec un air de mérou.

- Par exemple, tu penses que j'essaie de te soutenir, là, je suppose.

Il agita trois doigts dans le dos de Sasuke. Celui-ci plissa le nez.

- En fait, non. J'ai un but. Et tu vas m'aider.

Lee fit un pas, passant le pied devant les jambes de Sasuke. Comme s'il voulait pivoter pour lui faire face – sauf qu'il ne le fit pas. Sasuke affronta ce regard qui semblait se moquer de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veh whô !

Lee jeta sa jambe en arrière pour déséquilibrer Sasuke et l'éjecta de sa main dans un fauteuil. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et finit les quatre fers en l'air, le dos sur le plancher, une main agrippée providentiellement à l'accoudoir pour qu'il ne se brisât pas le coccyx.

Et dans tous ces malheurs, Lee qui se marrait à fendre l'âme.

- Baka !

Sasuke se tira difficilement jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y assit mollement.

- Arrête de rire !

Lee se reprit. Ce fut ardu. Puis, lorsqu'il jugea que son fou rire était parti, prit sur lui d'affronter le regard fier de Sasuke.

Un regard embêté de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, si différent de l'air ténébreux qu'il avait eu juste avant. Lee ne sut résister et éclata une fois encore en larmes – de rire.

Sasuke attendit quelques secondes que ça passe. Mais, ne voyant pas d'amélioration venir, il décida d'agir. Il bondit du fauteuil, attrapa le fauve de jade, et le balança dans un divan à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bataille de polochon version ninja.

Lee s'écrasa pitoyablement dans le mou, manquant de s'étouffer dans le tissu puis, dès qu'il eût compris ce qui lui était arrivé, se releva et fit face à Sasuke. Il fit un pas en avant.

L'Uchiwa activa son sharingan.

- Eh ! C'est de la triche !

- Non. Pas du tout.

En un éclair, Sasuke attrapa un coussin, l'écrasa sur la coupe au bol de laquelle dépassaient des sourcils épais, et bouscula son adversaire dans un divan.

Lee soupira.

- Attends que je retire mes haltères. Tu rigoleras moins.

- En attendant, c'est moi le grand vainqueur.

Le fauve de jade bondit sur ses pieds.

- Je n'abandonne pas encore !

Sasuke sourit en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance.

Il désigna l'une des fenêtres du menton :

- Surtout, c'est la nuit et les gens dorment.

- Mouais. On va dire. Mais depuis quand tu te soucies des gens ?

- Depuis quand je joue à balancer des coussins à travers la pièce ?

Peut-être depuis qu'il avait enfin vu Madara. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé depuis. Il se sentait différent. Un peu comme si… Comme s'il avait fait le deuil de son clan ? Comme s'il tirait enfin une croix sur le rêve de le ressusciter ? C'était peut-être bien ça : depuis deux heures seulement qu'il avait quitté l'ancien Uchiwa, il avait accepté le fait d'être une espèce disparue. Il pouvait désormais se trouver une famille ailleurs.

A commencer par un frère – s'il avait déjà un fils, Naruto, à protéger, et amant à ses heures. Mais seulement quand Neji avait le dos tourné.

Enfin, autant commencer par un frère : Lee. Lequel l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

- En tout cas, j'avais un but en te poussant dans le fauteuil.

Regard intigué de la part de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu dramatises tout. Je t'avais juste dit que j'avais des plans et que je comptais sur toi, et tu t'es tout de suite mis sur la défensive. Neji devait craindre ça : que tu dramatises après avoir vu Madara.

- Peut-être.

Sasuke bâilla. C'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment tôt, surtout que cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne dormait pas la nuit. Depuis sa dispute avec Naruto, en particulier. Il avait passé deux nuits blanches à s'occuper vaguement en espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage en furie du Jichuuriki qui s'embrasait de chakra orange _contre lui_. Ca, pour un cauchemar… C'était tellement horrible que c'en était même réel.

Au moins, il devrait bien dormir à partir de maintenant. Puisque Naruto commençait déjà à oublier… Baka !

Non, cette nuit-ci, Sasuke réfléchirait bien trop. A son entrevue avec le Vieux Soliloque. A sa relation avec Neji, qu'il avait menacé de mort mais qui ne semblait pas vraiment le détester – surtout le craindre, en fait, et pas en présence de Naruto. Il s'interrogerait aussi sur cette main que le blond lui avait subtilisée pendant le conte de Madara. Sasuke l'avait laissé faire pour se permettre un petit contact, un peu comme un câlin discret, un minidoudou ou un charme. Il ne l'avait pas dit aux deux autres qui ignoraient qui avait été l'initiateur de cette tendresse, pour ne pas faire monter la colère. Mais lui, il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il fait ça ? A cause de Madara ? Peut-être bien.

- En fait, j'y pense…

Sasuke leva la tête vers Lee.

- Je suis plus fort que Neji, maintenant. Le travail a payé !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Avant de se souvenir : Lee voulait tant surpasser Neji, avant que ce dernier ne désertât le village…

- C'est assez probable.

- _En effet._ Tu peux parler normalement, aussi. _P'têt' bien_.

- Hn.

Lee sourit.

- Je préfère ça.

Il se leva.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Maman va s'inquiéter.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Mais se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte entre le hall d'entrée et le salon.

- Ah… J'ai oublié de te dire…

Il se retourna pour regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Je suis allé voir comment avançait l'enquête sur mon père…

Sasuke retint sa respiration.

- Naruto est inculpé. Il sera convoqué dans quelques jours.

Lee murmura :

- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais je préférais que tu sois prévenu.

Sasuke hocha tristement la tête.

- Merci.

Il se sentait abattu. Lee resterait bien quelques minutes de plus, non ? Pour lui remonter le moral. Avec, par exemple, une bataille de polochon version ninja.

Ou une bataille de ninja, finalement, puisque leurs projectiles n'étaient autre qu'eux-mêmes. Seule règle : pas de sharingan.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez Naruto. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressa sur ses fesses en regardant autour de lui. Premier constat : Neji n'était plus à côté de lui.<p>

- Kuso… Kuso…

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse, fouillant précipitamment dans sa chambre en quête de vêtements. Une voix l'interpella lorsque les coups redoublèrent :

- Naruto ! J'ouvre ?

C'était Neji. Le blond se détendit légèrement.

- Si t'es présentable, je veux bien ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- OK.

Un bruit de bol qu'on pose sur la table, puis quelques pas. Le Hyuuga tourna la poignée et ouvrit. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, arborant une longue chevelure blanche, abaissa ses poings. L'homme le regarda bizarrement.

- Bonjour… Euh… Naruto est là ?

- Oui, il arrive.

Neji se recula en faisant signe à l'homme d'entrer.

- Tu dois être Neji, j'ai entendu parler de ta réapparition.

L'intéressé se figea un bref instant.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas être perçu comme un nukenin.

Le Hyuuga soupira. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ce doit être parce que je travaille à la foire. Je n'ai pas exercé mon ninjutsu depuis que j'ai quitté Konoha.

L'homme s'apprêta à dire autre chose, mais une crinière blonde apparut à ce moment. Naruto était occupé à enfiler un pantalon, encore torse nu. Neji souffla et s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner de son amant.

- Ah, Ero-sennin ! J'ai reconnu votre voix !

- Ohoh, Naruto ! Je me demandais où tu étais !

Il vérifia que Neji était sortit de la pièce et se pencha à l'oreille du blond.

- Et ce que fait ce jeune homme chez toi si tôt dans la journée. Tu n'es pas levé, habituellement, à cette heure-ci.

Naruto se crispa. En fait, à part Neji, Sasuke et Lee, personne n'était au courant pour son orientation sexuelle. Encore moins pour sa vie de couple… Jiraya pourrait-il comprendre ?

- Alors recevoir quelqu'un…

Le blond se gratta la nuque.

- Et bien… Il a passé la nuit ici. C'est un ami et…

- L'appartement de Naruto est bien plus confortable que ma roulotte.

Neji passa un bras autour des épaules nues du blond. Celui-ci se raidit franchement ; Neji le regarda, intrigué. Avant de poser ses yeux sur l'air choqué de l'homme.

- Neji, je te présente Ero-sennin. Jiraya, l'un des trois Sannin, mon shishou*.

Il souffla en tâchant de se décontracter.

- Ero-sennin, je vous présente Neji…

Il serra les poings. Les abdominaux aussi en clôturant sa phrase dans un soupir qui lui extirpa les dernières molécules d'air des poumons.

- Mon amant.

Il ferma les yeux. Neji lui massa l'épaule avant de la relâcher et de reculer d'un pas.

- Enchanté.

Le blond osa rouvrir les yeux en remarquant que ce mot était avenant.

Jiraya avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était faux et cela se voyait bien ; mais il n'était pas empli de dégoût, de haine ou de frayeur. Peut-être que Naruto pouvait tout lui dire…

C'était déjà fait.

Le Hyuuga toussa en repartant dans la cuisine, se morigénant pour cette trahison. Il n'avait pas pensé que cet homme, Jiraya, réagirait mal. En même temps, si c'était le shishou de Naruto, ce n'était pas très étonnant… C'était un peu son père, non ? Et son père voulait des petits-enfants… Non ? Bref, la bourde.

- Malgré mon expérience, je ne pourrai rien t'apprendre pour ça.

Le blond rougit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour dire quelque chose… Mais garda le silence.

Jiraya le brisa :

- Tu vas partir en mission avec moi. Prépare tes affaires, habille-toi et mange un coup, on s'en va dans une heure.

Le blond fit de grands yeux.

- Que…

Il cligna des paupières. Maintenant ? Alors que Neji était à Konoha… et repartait bientôt ? Il n'allait quand même pas partir maintenant, si ? Il fallait rester un maximum et profiter autant qu'il le pouvait !

- Combien… de temps ?

Le Sannin haussa les épaules.

- Cela dépendra de toi, si tu nous fais traîner ou non.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il ne parvenait jamais à être aussi rapide que son sensei et celui-ci lui reprochait tout le temps de rêvasser. Son regard se posa tristement sur son amant.

Jiraa lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Noooon, je plaisante. C'est une mission de recherche pour prouver à ton Hokage que je suis encore capable de faire cueuillette. Et ça me permettra de t'apprendre quelques trucs sur les plantes de nos forêts.

Naruto soupira.

- Trois jours, à mon avis, le temps de trouver ce dont elle a besoin. On s'attardera peut-être si tu ne parviens pas à tout retenir.

Il ajouta avec une intonation songeuse :

- Mais tu seras pressé de rentrer, je suppose…

Jiraya tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Enfin ! Je vais vous laisser. Faire vos adieux…

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait une manière de dire ça… qui le dérangeait un peu. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, peut-être un sous-entendu.

Il sortit de l'appartement. Et posa son œil sur le torse de Naruto, qui portait encore les marques de la nuit.

- Tu devrais faire un peu de musculation, non ?

Il disparut dans les escaliers avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Qui s'effaça rapidement. Naruto croisa un air bien plus sérieux lorsque le colimaçon fit se rencontrer leur regard.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? Sûrement, non ! (LittleBlackAngelx3 : j'ai essayé de mettre un moment de complicité avec Lee... mais je suis pas super satisfait. T'en a pensé quoi ?) Et les autres aussi, d'ailleurs ! Je demande pas un roman (bien sûr c'est mieux), une phrase suffit, quelques mots, quelques secondes et quelques clics... please ! <em>

_Enfin, à la prochaine !_

*maître, enseignant


	58. Aller dehors

**Anonymous** : _un peu des deux, en fait. Tu verras bien en lisant la suite ! (merci pour ton commentaire, ça égaye le boulot ! n'hésite pas à demander tout ce que tu veux)_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 58 : Aller dehors<span>

- Alors comme ça, tu es en couple… Avec un garçon.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Jiraya et Naruto venaient de quitter Konoha. Les murailles du village disparaissaient à près à cent mètres dans leur dos. La mission était commencée, et déjà le confort de ses proches manquait au blond.

Naruto garda le silence.

- Depuis combien de temps… t'intéresses-tu aux garçons ?

Le blond ne fut même pas capable de soupirer. Ce n'était pas que cette discussion l'ennuyait ou le gênait, non, c'était qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il avait beaucoup d'appréhensions.

- Je sais pas. Deux semaines. Je m'étais jamais posé la question avant.

Kuso.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres.

- Et tu… es sûr de ton coup ?

Naruto ne répondit pas.

- Tu désires vraiment Neji ?

Blanc. La gorge de Naruto appelait à l'eau.

- Oui.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et but de frêles gorgées de liquide. Son bras tremblait.

- C'est lui qui t'as…

Ero-sennin hésita sur le terme à utiliser.

- … fait comprendre que tu étais homosexuel ?

- C'est Sasuke.

Jiraya hocha la tête.

Kuso.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toutes les filles disent qu'il est craquant que tu dois le penser aussi. Tu sais, ça ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça, pour une idée ? D'où il tenait ça, lui… Genre Naruto avait juste des croyances bizarres, comme une secte…

Il ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Jiraya revint soudain à la charge, sans prévenir.

- Et tu envisages ton avenir comment ?

Naruto se passa la main sous la nuque, quêtant dans le ciel bleu une évasion qui pût lui permettre déchapper à cet interrogatoire. Mais il n'y en avait pas, ils étaient seuls. Il répondit en soupirant.

Kuso.

- Je vais devenir Hokage. Et je compte être heureux.

- Tu espères vivre avec Neji ? Ou un autre ?

Non, évidemment. Il comptait s'installer dans les montagnes, bien isolé, avec si le cœur lui en disait un harem comme bâtiment le plus proche de sa cabane, à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Tant qu'il ne voyait pas le moindre homme jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il pouvait espérer ne pas aller en enfer. Ou que son karma reste positif, ou que Kyuubi ne prenne pas le dessus.

Kuso.

Non mais c'était quoi ces questions, franchement. On aurait dit que Ero-sennin ne connaissait rien des choses de l'amour. Que ça ne se contrôle pas, que quand ça frappe, c'est fini et y'a plus rien à faire.

- C'est important, Naruto. Réponds-moi.

Kuso.

- J'espère être heureux. Si c'est avec un homme, ce sera avec un homme. Avec Neji, ce serait bien.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, il devait remplir ses fioles d'huile aux crapauds. Depuis la dernière mission, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais être heureux avec un homme ?

Silence.

Genre non, au fait, la seule chance que Naruto avait d'être heureux, c'était de partir au pays des gaz de schiste, n'importe où mais le plus loin possible, et se marier avec une femme acariâtre absolument désagréable. Ah, et surtout ne pas avoir d'amis, bien sûr.

- Tu sais que les être humains sont faits pour se reproduire. Un homme et une femme, pour faire perdurer l'espèce.

Sans blague. C'était ça, ce qu'était censé apprendre Naruto pendant la mission ? Ca s'annonçait difficile à retenir…

Kuso.

Neji devait aller travailler à son guichet, bien sûr. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était levé aussi tôt. Mais il aurait pu réveiller Naruto, quand même. C'aurait été plus chouette pour tous les deux de préparer le déjeuner ensemble.

Jiraya lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il attendait une réponse.

- Et bien je sauverai pas l'espèce humaine. Ou peut-être que si. On verra.

- Comment ça, on verra ?

Bein on verra ! Naruto ne savait pas comment il allait vivre sa vie, si ? S'il allait épouser une femme ou… enfin, vivre avec un homme, quoi. Avoir des enfants, en adopter, en kidnapper, pourquoi pas en violer l'un ou l'autre…

Kuso kuso.

Naruto ne répondit pas.

Kuso.

- Tu crois que tu seras heureux si tu ne fondes pas une famille ?

Merde, quoi ! Quelles questions à la con ! Déjà que c'est pas une conversation très cool, si en plus elle est aussi stupide…

- Je serai heureux si je vis avec quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Mais tu manqueras quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? Avoir une progéniture, c'est un peu le but de notre existence sur terre. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes des hommes et pas des pierres.

Silence.

- Tu crois que tu pourras être heureux si tu ne fais pas ce que la nature elle-même veut que tu fasses ?

La nature ne veut pas que quiconque s'habille, utilise l'électricité, les techniques ninja certainement pas.

Kuso.

- Et bien on verra.

- C'est important, Naruto ! Réponds autre chose !

Le blond se mura dans un silence duquel Jiraya ne parvint à l'extraire. Cette mission s'annonçait bien…

Tiens, deux escargots qui font la course ! Ah, non, y'en a un qui dévie. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil en arrière juste après l'avoir dépassé puis il se concentra sur la racine qui prévoyait de lui faire un croche-pied. Il ne se fit pas avoir dans un piège aussi grossier.

- Tu ne penses pas que, quand tu seras plus âgé, tu t'en voudras ? Que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir eu d'enfants ?

Silence. Jiraya insista.

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne regretterai pas d'avoir vécu ma vie.

Jiraya haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne vivras qu'à moitié, sans connaître le bonheur d'avoir des gosses…

- Et vous, vous en avez, peut-être ?

Silence.

- On parle de toi.

Kuso.

- Je voulais t'avertir. Pour que tu ne sois pas surpris, à la fin de ta vie, d'être accablé de remords.

- Je ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir été heureux.

Le Sannin haussa l'autre sourcil.

- Tu crois, ça ?

- Je vais pas me reprocher d'être moi, quand même ! Ca n'a pas de sens !

Jiraya soupira.

- Tu as encore des choses à apprendre.

Silence.

- Tu peux regretter d'être passer à côté de ta vie. Tu verras, si tu ne fondes pas de famille, comme tu t'en voudras.

- C'est de vous que vous me parlez, là ? Et bien dites-vous que j'aurai une famille mais que ma femme sera stérile. Ou même moi, je m'en fous. Ca arrive, non ? Alors voilà.

- Tu n'es pas impuissant ! Tu es PD ! Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Je suis pas PD ! Je suis amoureux, c'est tout ! Vous y connaissez quelque chose, non ? Alors dites-vous bien que j'ai rien choisi et que je me plains pas.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes sans parler. Jiraya conclut alors leur conversation :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est important. Parle-moi avant de faire des bêtises.

Silence buté ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Après son service, Neji décida d'aller parler à Sasuke.<p>

Naruto pas là, le choc accepté, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était libre, en quelque sorte : libre en tout cas d'aller voir Sasuke sans risquer que ces deux-là ne s'échauffassent.

Sasuke lui ouvrit d'un air méfiant. Il regarda autour du Hyuuga : personne. Il le fit entrer avec une faible invitation, comme une maison malfamée où l'on passe du temps dans les nuages. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils finirent tout de même par se saluer, sans naturel.

- Naruto est parti en mission. Il devrait revenir dans trois jours sauf contretemps.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Tu es bien triste.

Neji approuva.

- Oui, d'autant plus qu'on s'en va dans dix jours…

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? Vous partez ?

- Avec la foire.

- Ah oui.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Sasuke referma son livre en notant en mémoire le numéro de la page à laquelle il était arrivé.

- Mais tu ne restes pas à Konoha ?

Neji secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as ta famille ici. Et Naruto.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Ninja, ce n'est pas pour moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai été heureux qu'avec la foire. Et Naruto.

- Tu voudrais le quitter pour la foire ?

- C'est l'un ou l'autre. Mais je peux vivre sans Naruto, ça fait trois ans que j'y parviens. Alors que vivre ici, j'en suis incapable.

- Ca fait déjà trois semaines que tu es ici.

- Avec la foire. Je ne suis pas un ninja, pas de mission, rien de tout ça. J'ai une petite vie pépère et je vois du pays. C'est ce qu'il me faut.

Sasuke baissa la tête.

- Et Naruto ? Tu lui as dit ?

Neji fit la moue.

- Je lui ai dit que je repartirais.

- Il a réagit comment ?

- Il n'a pas envie.

- Sans blague…

Silence. Sasuke fixa Neji dans les yeux.

- Tu vas encore réussir à lui faire du mal.

- En le laissant ici ?

Le ténébreux hocha la tête et souffla faiblement, le regard baissé à ses pieds.

- Mon pauvre Narutudu…

Neji tiqua.

- Quoi ? _Ton Narutudu_ ?

De grands yeux horrifiés l'assaillirent de remords.

- Depuis quand c'est _ton_ Naruto ?

- Ce n'est pas mon Naruto !

Neji garda le silence, laissant Sasuke s'expliquer.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

- C'est comme ça que je l'appelle… Quand je suis seul.

- Pourquoi dis-tu _mon Naru_ alors que ce n'est pas ton Naruto ?

C'est ce que Sasuke avait lui-même dit.

- Parce que… c'est rassurant. Mais je n'oserai jamais lui parler comme ça !

- Tu as intérêt.

Sasuke ajouta, le regard rêveur :

- Parce qu'il est tout doux, Naruto. Quand il sourit… T'as juste envie qu'il te prenne dans ses…

Neji s'agita.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu peux arrêter. Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

Ils se turent, l'un gêné, l'autre agacé.

Et puis, Sasuke l'appelait comme il le voulait, tant qu'il est seul, ça ne dérange personne.

- Il va être triste que tu partes.

- Je m'en doute, moi aussi.

- Tu devrais rester.

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Il pourrait venir avec moi.

L'air indigné de Sasuke traduisit son avis sur la question.

- Onze mois sans toi… Tu ne penses pas qu'il t'oubliera ?

Neji le foudroya du regard – se rattrapa aussitôt.

- Je ne pense pas. Enfin… J'espère.

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Pour le coup, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu le rendes vraiment heureux…

Le Hyuuga secoua la tête.

- Ca… On verra l'année prochaine, quand on se retrouvera.

Ils sourirent tous deux, imaginant le blond se pourléchant le cœur, sauter en riant et pleurant dans les bras revenus de Neji. Même si cela torturait Sasuke, il ne pouvait que s'attendrir devant ce ninja au gros cœur – Naruto n'était-il pas tout doux ?

Neji soupira. Ca lui faisait énormément de peine de quitter le blond. Mais il s'était fait une raison dès les premiers jours. Car bien qu'il eût d'emblée expliqué au blond qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, il n'était jamais parvenu à empêcher ses rêves de se peupler de Narutos en tout genre. Et de se préparer à le quitter pour ne le retrouver que l'année suivante. Onze mois, c'est long. Mais il préférait cela que rester à Konoha où il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu.

- Enfin, je suppose que vous allez vous mettre ensemble dès que je serai parti…

Sasuke se redressa.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Sans blague, tu n'as pas remarqué comme vous ne parvenez pas à vous retenir ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- L'autre jour, quand Naruto était venu te parler de Madara et que vous avez fini au lit. Et encore hier, chez Madara, vos mains.

Sasuke la tête en laissant poursuivre Neji.

- Il y a plein d'autres fois, mais j'en ai oublié une bonne partie certainement…

- Naruto ne voudra jamais aller avec moi. Il t'aime trop pour te tromper. Et pour qu'il ne se reproche rien… Je l'empêcherai de toute façon. Je me contrôle mieux que lui.

- Il ne saura pas se retenir. Et s'il te chauffe, toi non plus.

Neji soupira.

- Et puis, tu vas finir par te suicider si tu dois tout le temps le repousser.

Se suicider, non. Déserter, par contre… Pour tuer son frère, puis revenir au village retrouver Naruto.

Ah, non, puisqu'il était avec Neji.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas se retenir ? Le Hyuuga avait raison sur ce point. Sasuke n'aurait pas à le repousser.

Neji pouffa amèrement.

- En fait, il faudrait qu'on se le partage…

Sasuke leva la tête, ne sachant comment interpréter ce rire jaune.

- Qu'on soit officiellement tous les deux avec lui. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas l'impression de me tromper en faisant l'amour avec toi.

Neji hésita un instant.

- Enfin… Pas en même temps.

Sasuke rit.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me veux pas dans ton lit quand tu es avec Naruto ?

Neji acquiesça en souriant. C'était amusant… Et terriblement dérangeant de parler de ça.

Soudain, Sasuke redevint sérieux, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche pincée par des lèvres pensives. Il souffla, songeur :

- Ouais…

C'est vrai que comme ça…

– Outre le fait que Sasuke serait aux anges avec un angounet –

… Naruto ne tromperait personne, n'aurait rien à se reprocher durant toute l'absence de Neji. Puisque de toute façon il ne saurait pas tenir, autant prendre ça en compte et assumer la polygamie, non ? Ca ne ferait de tort à personne. Seulement à Neji, peut-être ; mais c'était lui qui le proposait.

Et l'année d'après, lorsque Neji reviendrait, Sasuke s'écarterait le temps d'une averse, puis reviendrait sécher ses larmes auprès du blond dès que le Hyuuga s'en retournerait.

Neji le tira de ses rêveries.

- Enfin… Je dis ça, je ne pense pas que ça plaise à Naruto de se promener entre nous deux.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- A moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Tu ne veux pas que nos mains se frôlent autour de Naruto ? Dis tout de suite que je suis moche !

L'Uchiwa sourit.

- Bô, tu n'es pas mal. Mais je…

Il se coupa dans sa phrase en même temps que Neji s'arrêta de respirer.

L'Uchiwa rompit le silence qui les oppressait :

- Essayons au moins de ne pas nous accoquiner…

Neji hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait en effet un risque, s'ils s'échangeaient déjà des compliments malgré le blond qui les séparait.

- Ca ne plairait pas à Naruto non plus.

- On peut le dire.

Sasuke porta son regard sur Neji.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on soit avec lui… en même temps.

Le Hyuuga lui fit signe de développer.

- Je voyais plutôt qu'il soit avec toi quand tu es là, et puis dès que la foire serait terminée, que je sois avec lui.

Neji hocha la tête.

- Mouais…

Il soupira.

- Ca me donnera un peu l'impression de le laisser tomber dans un gouffre.

Sasuke s'agita, indigné.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'au moins, on ne risque pas de se croiser en dormant.

- Ca ne l'amusera pas.

Neji haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, il ne saura jamais te résister un an. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Mais ça allègera sa conscience.

- C'est vrai. S'il sait qu'on accepte de partager, il sera forcé d'accepter aussi.

Neji grimaça.

- Ca ne me plaît pas qu'il soit forcé.

- Nous ne lui imposons rien.

Il hocha la tête.

- Mais quand même. Je préférerais qu'il soit libre de décider.

Il fixa l'Uchiwa dans les yeux.

- S'il n'est pas d'accord, ne le force pas. Cela m'ennuie qu'il ne soit pas libre.

Sasuke acquiesça.

- C'est lui qui s'enferme. On s'adapte.

- Hn.

Le ténébreux sourit.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le force pour lui laisser le choix, ou parce que tu veux garder l'exclusivité ?

Neji s'étira en inspirant à s'en décrocher les côtes.

- Les deux.

Il reprit sa position.

- Mais je vais devoir accepter que vous soyez ensemble.

Sasuke sourit.

- Tu y es contraint.

Neji hocha la tête.

- En effet.

Sasuke se leva et alla préparer du thé.

- Sinon, il sera content de voir qu'on s'entend.

Neji tressaillit soudainement.

- Oui… oui.

Sa voix le trahit. Sasuke le perçut, aussi en ajouta-t-il une couche pour forcer le Hyuuga à réagir.

- Non ? On ne parvient pas à se supporter ?

- Sssi…

L'Uchwia poussa la bouilloire sur le feu et passa les yeux par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Tu n'es pas convaincu.

Neji sursauta, surpris. Il fixa le ténébreux d'un air méfiant. Mais ne vit qu'étonnement. Et un peu d'interrogation à laquelle il fut forcé de répondre – ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Sasuke voulait savoir. Serait-il aussi insistant qu'avec Madara ?

Le cœur de Neji battait la chamade sous son vêtement blanc. Il lui semblait en froisser le tissu à chaque expiration haletante.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

C'était dit. Restait à se faire tuer.

Sauf que l'air buté de Sasuke n'était pas menaçant. Le Hyuuga se détendit – encore dans l'expectative de voir s'il fallait prendre la fuite ou rester.

L'Uchiwa avait soudain l'air en pleine réflexion. Ce n'était pas habituel de sa part d'avoir l'air à la masse. En général, cette expression était portée sur le visage du blond…

Ah, enfin une pensée réconfortante. Le visage de Naruto bienveillant qui veillait sur Neji, tout doucement. Naruto tout doux. Narutudu.

Ce surnom était bien trouvé.

- Et pourquoi ?

Neji entreprit de rejoindre le fauteuil – sans quitter Sasuke des yeux.

- Tu peux me tuer d'un clin d'œil.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Quel serait mon intérêt ?

Certainement pas les faveurs de Naruto, celui-ci ne douterait pas une seconde de la culpabilité de l'Uchiwa.

L'intérêt, c'était que Neji lui révèle enfin où se terrait Madara. Ah mais non ! C'était déjà fait ! Neji ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait.

- Euh… Aucun. C'est juste que… depuis l'autre jour… Je me méfie.

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir te tuer. Je peux toujours te détester, mais je n'oserai plus jamais te faire la moindre égratignure.

Neji sourit.

- Même absent, Naruto me protège.

- Naruto absent, je n'ai même pas de raison de te détester.

Neji expira, soulagé. Sasuke disait vrai. En tout cas, Neji le croyait.

Et à bien y regarder, il n'y avait pas le moindre sharingan qui pesait sur eux. Ah, si, un mais celui-là aussi était bienveillant. C'était celui de Madara qui recherchait de l'inspiration.

* * *

><p>Neji poussa la porte d'entrée de chez Sasuke sans même frapper. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire lui avait fait presser le pas et aigrir le mot, ses pensées suffirent pour lui autoriser de pénétrer dans la maison.<p>

Il claqua la porte dans son dos et bondit dans le salon, où la main tendue de l'Uchiwa le stoppa net. Un jeune homme habillé en vert était assis à l'un des fauteuils et semblait s'être interrompu dans sa phrase.

- Neji ! C'est toi !

La main de Sasuke s'abaissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se recula d'un pas en constatant que le Hyuuga reprenait sa respiration, les pupilles dilatées par la terreur.

L'Uchiwa comprit qu'en effet, il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

- On part demain. Presque tout le matériel est replié grâce à l'aide des habitants. Il ne reste plus que quelques préparatifs.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous partez… La foire ? Demain ?

- Oui.

- Neji ? Neji Hyuuga ? Oui, je te reconnais !

- Naruto n'est toujours pas rentré de sa mission ?

- Pas de nouvelles. Eh ! Lâchez-moi !

- Il ne devrait plus trop tarder. Ca fait quatre jours, déjà.

- Neji ! Comment tu vas ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !

- Que… Lee ?

- Vous partez à quelle heure ?

- C'est moi ! Le fauve de jade de Konoha !

- Je ne sais pas. Quand tout est prêt.

Lee s'écarta de Neji et l'inspecta scrupuleusement. Son rival n'avait pas énormément changé. Malgré le temps et ce qu'il avait vécu – Sasuke lui avait un peu parlé de lui – il avait gardé son allure noble et ses pâles peaux. Et aussi, ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et s'emmêlaient dans ses mouvements rapides. Ses yeux toujours blancs bien qu'il avait abattu son destin.

Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs et les déformaient à la fois, rectifiait les scénarios qu'il s'était imaginés lorsqu'il pensait à son rival d'antan. Il le surpassait de loin à présent.

- Le Patron m'a appelé dans sa roulotte et il m'a expliqué qu'on partait demain.

- Mais… Vous n'étiez pas censé rester ici un mois ? Ca ne fait pas encore si longtemps que vous êtes là.

- Exactement vingt-deux jours.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Alors pourquoi partez-vous ?

- Décision du Patron – on ne peut pas négocier.

Neji s'assit, Sasuke l'imita ; Lee resta en retrait à les regarder parler.

- Pas assez de recettes. Lors de l'attaque au village, on avait dû fuir rapidement et on y a laissé du matériel, alors qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort parmi le personnel.

Sasuke releva le fait que Neji avait failli en être un.

- On a besoin d'argent pour payer tout ce monde et Konoha ne nous en apporte plus énormément. Après les premiers jours, les gens se lassent et il y a moins de clients. Ce ne sont que ceux qui ont un bracelet de réduction qui restent.

Parmi lesquels Naruto.

- Donc vous pliez bagage.

Neji haussa les épaules.

- Pas le choix. On est payé en fonction des clients qui viennent. Si personne ne vient, on n'est pas payés. Et il y a un gros trou dans les caisses.

- Naruto va t'en vouloir.

Neji protesta face au sous-entendu : il fallait que Neji reste à Konoha.

- J'ai décidé de partir avec la foire. C'est mon choix.

- Oui… Ca ne change rien. Naruto ne sera pas content.

Le regard de Neji plongea au sol.

- Surtout s'il ne revient pas avant qu'on parte…

- Tais-toi…

Tous deux imaginaient le blond rentrer de mission, bâcler son rapport à Tsunade et se précipiter pour voir Neji partir sous ses yeux.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu devrais rester ici.

Le Hyuuga haussa le ton.

- J'en serais incapable ! Je me tuerai dès que je croiserai quelqu'un de ma famille.

Silence. Neji le rompit en pensant au plafond dans l'appartement de Naruto, cherchant absolument à se changer les idées.

- Tiens, il s'est passé quoi chez Naruto ? Tout est démoli.

Lee et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard. L'Uchiwa répondit tandis que Lee prenait un dossier de feuilles dans les mains, saluait les deux autres et s'en allait.

- Des gens sont venus le cambrioler, il les a vu et ça a été la bagarre.

- C'est pas vrai !

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Mais il est complètement à sec, il ne pourra jamais payer tout ça !

- En fait, il aura quelques dédommagements… mais pas assez.

Il soupira.

- Je crois que je vais devoir l'aider si je ne veux pas qu'il finisse dans la rue.

Neji s'offusqua.

- Ne l'amène pas vivre chez toi !

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passera si tu pars. Il ne saura pas s'en empêcher.

Le Hyuuga grogna.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Evitez quand même de m'oublier totalement.

- Ca…

Ils se turent. Songeant tous deux à ce blond que Neji allait bientôt quitter pour un an sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Enfin… Peut-être, quoi. C'était le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver. Et il n'était pas très probable, étant donné que Naruto devait revenir d'un moment à l'autre !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci. Questions ? Remarques, commentaires, faim ? Faites-le moi savoir ! Les choses se précisent dangereusement, reste à voir la réaction du blondinet.<em>

_Review ?_


	59. Le retour de Naruto

**Anonymous** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire… qui me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Tu comprendras ça tout de suite... Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !_

_Comme musique et si vous n'avez rien d'autre, je vous propose d'écouter _Elizeth Cardoso - Barracão de Zinco_ pour ce chapitre._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 59 : Le retour de Naruto<span>

Neji s'offusqua.

- Ne l'amène pas vivre chez toi !

L'Uchiwa haussa les épaules.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passera si tu pars. Il ne saura pas s'en empêcher.

Le Hyuuga grogna.

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Evitez quand même de m'oublier totalement.

- Ca…

Ils se turent. Songeant tous deux à ce blond que Neji allait bientôt quitter pour un an sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir.

Enfin… Peut-être, quoi. C'était le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver. Et il n'était pas très probable, étant donné que Naruto devait revenir d'un moment à l'autre !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, c'est avec une grande angoisse que Neji fit une dernière promenade dans le village. L'heure du départ avait été annoncée comme une condamnation : huit heures. Les engins et les roulottes étaient rassemblés au milieu de la place qui semblait soudainement vide. Les forains donnaient un dernier coup de balai pour faire oublier les beuveries. Les poussières de leurs brosses s'envolaient dans les airs. Les enfants couraient d'un bout à l'autre du lieu en s'imaginant être dans une attraction.<p>

Le Patron faisait un dernier discours à qui voulait l'entendre. Quelques adultes l'écoutaient en gardant un œil sur leur progéniture qui gambadait autour d'eux. Quelques employés de la foire prêtaient à leur chef une oreille distraite. Certains sifflaient un air entendu dans une contrée lointaine, les autres emboîtaient l'écho de ses chansons.

La liesse était terminée sauf dans le cœur des plus jeunes. L'odeur du voyage emplissait les narines des forains, ils s'imaginaient déjà les veillées autour du feu en écoutant Madara. C'était le seul qui exerçait même en déplacement. C'était la seule source de revenus d'un voyage, quand la caravane faisait escale dans un petit village de campagne, trop tard souvent pour sortir les jongleurs et les clowns.

Neji n'y était pas. Il n'y avait aucun règlement concernant le jour du départ. Les volontaires nettoyaient les lieux, brûlaient les caisses vides à l'extérieur du village. La seule règle était d'être présent une demi-heure avant l'ébranlement de la caravane. Avant…

Beaucoup clôturaient le mois de travail dans les bars aux bras de gazelles, comme on les appelle dans certaines régions.

Neji se promenait. Rien ne l'attachait à la foire plus que ses règlements, il n'y avait pas d'ami. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, ses seuls liens, il les avait à Konoha. En bien comme en mal. Les forains le laissaient tous indifférent. Pas l'un d'eux n'avait la moindre qualité de Naruto. Aucun n'était si sereinement puissant que Sasuke. Ce n'étaient tous que des civils – et c'était probablement leur seul atout. Celui qui faisait que, partout où ils allaient, Neji les suivait.

Il se rendit chez Sasuke pour faire passer le temps. La solitude lui pesait et il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de s'échapper de ses pensées moroses. L'Uchiwa, qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était bien un ami à présent, pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Naruto absent, ils étaient dans le même panier. L'union fait la force, il fallait le rejoindre pour s'amuser. C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Ils parlèrent de Lee. Celui-ci s'était absenté, il s'entraînait à laver le parquet chez lui. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu la veille, Neji était empli de souvenirs et d'interrogations à son sujet.

Quelqu'un sonna. Les deux nobles se turent en négociant du regard pour savoir qui irait ouvrir. Neji était devenu habile en conversations oculaires à force de vendre ses tickets.

La sonnette redoubla en intensité. Sasuke soupira et alla ouvrir.

- Sasuke ! Ca va ?

C'était Naruto. L'Uchiwa souffla, soudain libéré d'un poids.

Ni lui ni Neji n'avait encore parlé du blond ce jour-là ; mais il n'en occupait pas moins les pensées.

Sasuke retourna dans le salon, suivi de Naruto. Neji s'était levé pour accueillir un invité dont il n'osait pas reconnaître la voix. Lui aussi fut surpris – et heureux – de voir apparaître le blond.

Naruto bondit vers Neji pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci se recula. Le visage angélique de Naruto se métamorphosa immédiatement. Ses moustaches retombèrent et ses yeux se fendirent tristement.

- Neji ?

Naruto remarqua alors que Neji regardait dans la direction de Sasuke avec embarras. Evidemment. Le blond se retourna pour voir de lui-même.

Le regard de Sasuke s'était plongé au sol : il remonta pour croiser celui de son bourreau préféré. Deux regards tristes s'affrontèrent.

Sasuke désigna Neji de la main, paume vers le ciel. Il abandonnait la partie. Il n'avait pas droit au moindre dû.

Neji comprit : il s'approcha de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent. Tendrement, du bout des lèvres, pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient encore des choses à vivre ensemble sans heurter les sentiments du ténébreux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, unis seulement par le regard dévoreur que Naruto décochait à Neji.

Qui le fuyait.

- Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Je pars dans trois heures. »

- R… Rien.

- Me mens pas.

Sasuke soupira. De ses yeux, il guettait le moindre geste de Naruto. Le moindre mot de Neji, de ses oreilles. Même la radio crapahutante se taisait pour les écouter.

Naruto s'avança vers le Hyuuga et lui prit les mains.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Neji ferma les yeux.

« On ne se verra plus pendant un an ».

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu m'as trompé ?

- Non !

Le mot était sorti plus fort que prévu. Le cœur de Neji avait battu en même temps que ses poumons, sa gorge sèche avait grincé. Il avait presque crié.

- Non, Naruto. Vous êtes toujours ensemble.

Sasuke était venu à l'aide de Neji. Celui-ci le remercia du regard.

- Mais quoi, alors ?

Soudain, Neji se jeta dans les bras du blond. Il le serra fort contre lui, humant son parfum boisé. Son amant ne put qu'accepter la cajolerie.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Naruto posa ses lèvres contre la mâchoire du Hyuuga.

- Je t'aime, Neji.

Ils se resserrèrent encore un peu. Puis Sasuke s'agita ; ils entendirent ses pieds danser. Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt. Ils ne voulaient pas embarrasser Sasuke, pas plus que lui faire plus de mal que ce qu'il ne devait déjà vivre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Neji soupira.

- Tu sais qu'on va partir, avec la foire.

Le visage du blond se déconfit soudainement.

« On part dix jours plus tôt que prévu. A l'année prochaine ! »

- Et… Par rapport à ça… On a réfléchi, Sasuke et moi.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Neji n'allait pas lui faire ses adieux ? Il était pourtant temps !

Le blond se colla contre Neji et prit un bras dans les siens, comme un doudou. Il baisa la main de son amant.

- Puisque à chaque fois que vous vous retrouvez seul, quand je ne suis pas là…

« Puisque je pars dans trois heures, que dans quatre vous serez déjà au lit… »

Neji soupira profondément en posant la tête contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il se sentit chanceler, s'agrippa fermement à la manche orange tachée de boue de son amant. Celui-ci fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, ce con ?

La vérité. Kuso… La vérité.

- On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que…

« Tu profites directement que je parte. Que tu m'oublies dès maintenant. Au revoir. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Naruto le pinça, il n'obtint qu'un grognement triste. Sasuke reprit :

- Que tu acceptes l'idée d'être en couple avec nous deux.

Naruto se figea. Sasuke ne le remarqua pas, aussi poursuivit-il :

- Tu ne sauras jamais te retenir un an sans Neji. Moi non plus. On doit plutôt l'accepter dès le début pour ne pas se torturer après.

Silence. Le blond se sépara lentement de Neji et regarda les deux nobles à tour de rôle.

- Jamais de la vie.

Neji releva la tête. Il ne fallait pas que Naruto refuse. Pas ça… Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent là-dessus.

- C'est Neji que j'aime. Je t'apprécie énormément, Sasuke… Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire.

Les deux autres avaient quand même raison. Ils avaient toujours eu raison, même quand Naruto jurait pouvoir tuer l'Uchiwa sans hésiter et qu'ils lui affirmaient le contraire.

- Je veux rester fidèle à Neji.

Le Hyuuga jura franchement en tournant le dos à son amant. Ce n'était pas ça ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Le blond le foudroya tendrement du regard en le voyant se détourner de lui.

- C'est impossible, Naruto. Tu le sais bien.

Le blond fit face à Sasuke.

- Oui, toi, ça t'arrange bien, Sasuke ! C'est toi le grand gagnant là-dedans. Mais je ne veux pas tromper Neji, moi !

- On y a réfléchi ensemble, Naruto ! On ne pourra jamais se retenir un an. Même un mois, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Le blond haussa le ton.

- Et ben un mois si tu veux, et après je partirai en mission avec Ero-sennin ! Comme ça, pas de problème !

Neji secoua la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Il n'y a pas moyen.

Naruto ne l'entendit pas. Sasuke renchérit :

- On va se faire mal à tous les deux. Surtout toi. Ca te fait déjà souffrir de me laisser seul, alors si Neji n'est pas là…

- ARRETE AVEC CA !

Silence.

- Je te dis non.

Sasuke secoua la tête en faisant la moue, pourtant sans rien ajouter.

Son geste était assez explicite : Naruto se trompait.

- JE TE DIS QUE JE NE TROMPERAI PAS NEJI !

Là-dessus, tel une furie, le blond quitta les lieux en claquant les portes, sous le regard médusé de Neji et torturé de Sasuke. Des deux, en fait. Mais ils s'y étaient attendus.

En sortant de la demeure, Naruto tomba nez-à-nez avec Shizune.

- Ah ! Naruto ! Je te cherchais.

- Quoi, encore ?

L'assistante de l'Hokage fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es convoqué au tribunal.

L'oreille sensible de Sasuke se tendit. Il entendait la conversation à travers la porte d'entrée.

- Change-toi et vas-y immédiatement. La séance commence d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne faut pas que tu la manques.

- Mais je rentre seulement de mission !

- Je sais bien, c'est ce que j'ai expliqué aux juges.

Neji et Sasuke s'approchèrent de la porte et collèrent l'oreille au bois.

- Ils m'ont répondu que tu étais rentré, donc que ça pouvait commencer.

Naruto pesta.

- Dépêche-toi !

Et, tandis que Naruto partait en courant, que Shizune regagnait le bureau de Tsunade, Sasuke et Neji s'effondraient sur la porte.

* * *

><p>Neji sortit quelques minutes après. S'il ne pouvait faire ses adieux à Naruto, il pouvait au moins en faire au village. Il sortit se promener, se retenant de courir, se retenant de taper dans tous les murs qu'il croisait sur son chemin.<p>

Au revoir Naruto.

Il visita le village qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de redécouvrir, et qui avait bien changé depuis qu'il était parti. Seuls quelques repères persistaient : l'Ichiraku, les terrains d'entraînement, le magasin de fleurs Yamanaka. Il s'y invita.

Ce fut Ino qui l'accueillit. Elle sembla ne pas le reconnaître – ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne voulait certainement pas faire la conversation, et il la vouvoya dans ce but.

- Vous avez des fleurs pour… un départ ?

Ino fixa les deux yeux blancs qui parcouraient les plantations. Elle s'approcha d'un pot dans lequel des tuteurs soutenaient des plantes dont les fleurs étaient rouges, mauves et blanches.

- Le pois de senteur représente le départ. Mais vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'autre à dire ?

Neji réfléchit.

- En fait... Je vais partir bientôt et laisser pendant un an la personne que j'aime. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensembles et on se quitte déjà.

Il ajouta tristement :

- Mais je l'aime depuis longtemps déjà.

Ino hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolée pour vous.

Le Hyuuga haussa les épaules.

- Et… Vous auriez des giroflées des murailles ? J'aime beaucoup celles-là.

Ino secoua la tête et alla voir dans la réserve, à l'arrière du magasin. Elle appela son père ; celui-ci lui répondit.

- Il n'y en a plus. Une dame nous a acheté les dernières. Désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji tenait dans les mains un magnifique bouquet de fleurs rouges et mauves, avec une touche de blanc qui allégeait les teintes. Un parfum sublime s'en dégageait. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été attiré par les fleurs, il était impressionné.

Il espérait que cela ferait le même effet à Naruto.

Après cela, il poursuivit sa promenade presque funéraire. Il s'arrêta à un terrain d'entraînement, donna quelques coups dans l'un des poteaux. Il sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdu tout de ses habitudes guerrières. Il se souvenait de ce qui importait, et sa posture était restée inchangée au fil du temps. Il tenta une technique plus poussée, mais dut l'arrêter rapidement en sentant qu'il ne maîtrisait rien.

Il alla trouver Sasuke pour lui demander quelques feuilles et de quoi écrire et alla s'installer au banc près du ruisseau. Sasuke n'avait pas posé de question. A l'air grave de Neji, il avait compris. Il allait écrire pour Naruto. Ils ignoraient tous les deux combien de temps durerait l'interrogatoire au tribunal. Sasuke n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle de lui, ni de Lee qui devait être occupé aussi, et le temps s'envolait toujours plus rapidement. A chaque clin d'œil s'écoulait une éternité qui ne voyait apparaître aucune blondeur à l'horizon.

Il était en fait très peu probable que Neji et Naruto aient le temps de se revoir avant le départ. Sasuke avait tout raconté à Neji : l'enquête de Lee, la drogue, les dédommagements que Naruto attendait. Ca l'occuperait au moins trois heures.

Il avait remercié Sasuke et s'en était immédiatement allé. Ils ne s'étaient encombrés d'aucune banalité inutile. Tout leur esprit était connecté à Naruto, qui allait revenir pour voir Neji partir, ou ne pas le retrouver.

Au ruisseau, il écrivit. Perlant quelquefois une larme qu'il faisait s'écouler dans ses fleurs. Comme un dernier souvenir de lui qu'il offrirait à Naruto, il donnerait à son cadeau un air Hyuuga.

Dix-neuf heures trente. Neji remballa son papier et son stylo et se dirigea vers la place où les forains montaient dans leurs roulottes. Le Patron commençait déjà à vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne ; Neji fut un numéro parmi les autres, sans fleurs ni air affligé.

Sasuke arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il le vit, Neji vint à son encontre en lui rendant son feutre :

- Ton stylo.

Il prit la lettre qu'il avait mise dans sa poche et la lui tendit.

- Tu la donneras à Naruto ?

Sasuke ne dit rien. Sa gorge était sèche aussi. Le départ de Neji signifiait tant pour eux deux, cela signifiait retrouver le quotidien normal, et sa relation avec Naruto changée à jamais. Il lui incombait la lourde tâche de supporter la douleur du blond lorsqu'il comprendrait que Neji était parti. Il devrait vivre avec cet angélique qui n'accepterait probablement jamais Sasuke dans son cœur.

Leurs visages se croisaient au sol. Leurs yeux semblaient frères, l'un noir et l'autre blanc, dans la même ère.

- Et les fleurs.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il prit ce que Neji lui donnait en regardant tristement ce qui ne serait dans vingt minutes plus qu'un souvenir.

Ils se firent une accolade fraternelle et Neji s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Naruto sort du tribunal. Après de nombreuses tempêtes de colère de toutes les parties, et la surprise d'apprendre que Lee a tenté de l'emprisonner, il se rend chez Sasuke en espérant y trouver Neji.<p>

La maison est vide et les portes closes. Sasuke est peut-être parti s'entraîner, ou se promener seul comme il l'apprécie. Neji à la foire.

Fort de ses désirs, le blond se précipite à la foire. Il lui reste son bracelet de réduction – de moins en moins reconnaissable au fil des missions – et il vient en plus de percevoir une bonne partie des dédommagements. Il peut bien en prélever une part pour la foire, non ? Le sourire du guichetier vaut tout.

Le silence. Il ne résonne pas dans le village le tintamarre des musiques endiablées. On entend seulement le cri de quelque enfant. Naruto ne s'en inquiète pas. La sono qui buggue, ça peut arriver.

Il arrive à la place. Au tournant de la rue. Il n'y a rien. D'abord, Naruto se fige. Il est en plein milieu du fantôme de la vendeuse de tortillas. Mais elle n'y est pas.

Il voit une silhouette se retourner au milieu de la place. Il reconnaît Sasuke à sa chevelure sombre. A côté de lui trône un objet d'une quarantaine de centimètres de haut. Sasuke tient quelque chose dans la main. Il ne bouge pas.

Naruto se précipite. Il court comme il ne l'a jamais fait, crachant ses tripes à chaque pas, bondissant plusieurs mètres, s'arrachant les épaules en arrière. Regardant tout autour où est Neji, bordel, où est la maison hantée.

Il court, il se précipite, mais la foire n'est pas là. Il va vers Sasuke. Celui-ci lui apprend que Neji est parti avec la foire et qu'ils ne reviendront que l'année prochaine. Un an… C'est long. Des larmes montent au visage de Naruto. Il les frotte. Il les essuie encore en voyant Sasuke lui tendre un papier en silence. C'est de la part de Neji.

« _Naruto. Je t'aime._

_ Ne pleure pas. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Tu as Sasuke. Tu as ce bouquet de fleurs. Tu as moi, dans un an, je reviendrai et on se retrouvera._

_ Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas su te dire qu'on partait. Le Patron a décidé qu'on devait changer de lieu car Konoha ne rapportait plus assez. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais tu sais comment ça va. Je ne pouvais pas négocier._

_ Je t'aime Naruto ! J'aimerais tant te le redire en face !_

_ Mais je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire, tout à l'heure. Tu revenais à peine de mission, tout content. Mais il fallait que je te prévienne. On est parti à huit heures._

_ C'est à cause de Shizune, ça. Si elle n'était pas venue te chercher… A cause de Lee aussi. A cause de tout le monde. A cause de nous. Je t'avais dit, au début, que je ne voulais pas dune relation entre nous, parce qu'on ne saurait pas la vivre. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie, c'est pour ça que je suis avec la foire, et ça nous interdit de vivre ensemble. On ne pourra pas s'aimer tant qu'on est en vie…_

_ Rassure-toi, je ne veux pas me suicider, je suis juste parti avec la foire. On reviendra l'année prochaine ! J'espère en tout cas. On ne sait jamais quelle lubie peut passer par la tête du Patron. Je t'aime._

_ Pour toi, voici ce bouquet. Je l'ai acheté tantôt chez Ino. Il y a les amarantes rouges qui pendent sur les bords. _

_ Je t'aime, Naruto. Tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'oublie. Même si il y a Sasuke entre nous… C'est un type formidable. Il n'osera jamais te faire le moindre mal. Mais il peut tout faire pour toi. Pour te rassurer. Il supporte encore moins que moi de te voir triste, Naruto. Ne lui inflige pas ça. Je reviendrai l'année prochaine et on s'aimera encore plus fort, tu verras, rien ne disparaîtra entre nous. C'est juste ajourné._

_ Il y a quelques astragales, aussi, dans le bouquet. Ces petites fleurs sèches, rouges, qui viennent du sud. Je t'aime, Naruto._

_ Je vous avais dit au début que c'était de votre faute si j'étais encore en vie. Que j'aurais dû mourir avec tous les villageois. Mais à cause de vous… grâce à vous, ce n'est plus vrai. Je t'ai toujours aimé, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté le village la première fois. Et tu m'as appris à savourer de vivre. Tu m'as appris à aimer quelqu'un, à être heureux. Je pars de Konoha mais je me souviens de toi, l'année prochaine, je serai toujours aussi souriant. Il y aura des moments tristes. Mais ils ne seront jamais aussi forts que les moments heureux passés avec toi. Je t'aime tellement, et je te dis merci de m'offrir tout ça._

_ Au-dessus de tout, dans le bouquet – excuse-moi d'être si décousu -, ce sont des pois de senteur. C'est Ino qui me les a proposés, c'est parce que je pars. Ca représente le départ. Mais même si je n'ai rien pour l'arrivée, saches que je reviendrai. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Ne m'oublie pas. Ino n'avait pas de giroflée des murailles. Ca représente la fidélité dans l'adversité. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle n'en ait pas. Reste-moi fidèle, Naruto. Garde un bout de moi dans ton cœur. Même quand tu seras avec Sasuke._

_ Parce que tu seras avec Sasuke, je le sais bien, lui aussi. Ne te voile pas les yeux. Tu ne sauras pas te retenir. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Je t'aime, Naruto, ça veut dire que j'aime aussi quand tu as besoin d'être rassuré. Si c'est Sasuke qui le fait, qu'il le fasse. Il le fait bien mieux que moi. On l'a tous les deux remarqué. Mais je t'aime et ça, c'est bien plus fort que tout. On s'aime, Naruto, n'oublie pas. Même si je t'ai quitté sans te dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas pu. Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas t'infliger cela _

_ C'est plutôt à Sasuke de m'excuser, je lui ai refilé la tâche de te procurer du moi. Présente-lui mes excuses. Je ne pourrai pas non plus le faire moi-même._

_ Ces grosses fleurs rouges, ce sont des zinnias. Et tu vois les fleurs blanches au milieu ? Les pervenches blanches._

_ Jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je t'aime. Et même si on ne devait plus jamais se revoir – mais ça n'arrivera pas, je reviens l'année prochaine ! – et bien je n'aurai pas de regrets. Pas un seul, pour tous ces moments magnifiques passés ensemble. Je t'aime tellement que mes souvenirs suffisent à me faire vivre, maintenant. Moi qui n'ai plus de vie, je t'ai toujours, toi. Naruto._

_ Agréables aussi les souvenirs avec Sasuke. Même s'il faisait un peu tache… C'est lui notre mentor. C'est lui qui veille sur nous, pour ton bonheur. C'est ce qu'il faut, que tu sois heureux. C'est ce qui doit se passer. Je t'aime tellement que je serais prêt à mourir pour toi, je serais prêt à t'abandonner pour que tu sois heureux. Sasuke saura te faire sourire. Je l'ai vu. C'est ce qu'on a voulu t'expliquer tantôt, que tu n'as pas compris. Mais je t'aime tellement… Naruto… Je t'aime._

_ Que tu acceptes l'idée de partager ta vie avec Sasuke le temps que je ne suis pas là (mais dès que je reviens, on s'aimera encore plus fort, tu verras) ou pas, ça ne change rien, c'est ce qu'il se passera. On n'y peut rien, on voulait juste que tu le comprennes, que tu l'acceptes. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien à lutter contre ça. S'il te plaît, si tu m'aimes, ne te fais pas ça. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et, tu vois, je t'offre Sasuke. Ne pleure pas en ne faisant pas ce que je te demande. Je veux que tu sortes avec Sasuke. Il pourra te rendre heureux._

_ Désolé si je me répète._

_ Mais l'année prochaine, je reviendrai, tu sais. Je reviendrai… un mois, puis je repartirai, puis l'année d'après, je reviendrai. On fera une tournante avec Sasuke et moi, tu veux bien ? Comme ça, tu auras toujours quelqu'un qui t'aime. Et tu seras encore plus heureux de me voir si ça fait onze mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu ne penses pas ? Quand la foire sera là, tu pourras passer à mon guichet et acheter mon sourire._

_ Je t'aime._

_ En fait, ça sera comme un manège. Ta vie, je veux dire. Une attraction qui tourne, chaque année, qui fait la même chose : Sasuke, moi avec la foire, Sasuke, moi… Chaque année sera identique, et nous voulons tous les deux (Sasuke et moi) que tu en profites. Toi qui aimes tant la foire… Tu devrais (ou tu dois) aimer ce manège qui dure un an._

_ Je t'aime._

_ En quelque sorte… C'est un carrousel d'un an._ »

* * *

><p>Fin...<p>

* * *

><p>Fin de Carrousel d'un an, cette histoire qu'il m'aura fallut presque deux ans à écrire, ce pourquoi je m'excuse auprès de vous. De la longue attente entre deux chapitres. De la lenteur de cette trame, qui se traînait énormément sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il aura bien fallut les commentaires de cisou pour que je m'en aperçoive, et pour cela je la remercie.<p>

Je l'ai dit, et toi, ô lecteur qui m'a suivi jusqu'au bout, l'as remarqué : les choses étaient lentes. Comme le dit si bien anonymous, mon histoire est complexe... pour cisou, elle partait dans tous les sens... C'est tout cela à la fois, il me manquait le maîtrise de la trame, c'est (je l'ai déjà dit au premier ou deuxième chapitre, je le répète au dernier) la première grosse histoire que j'écris. Les autres ne dépassaient pas quatre chapitres. Les choses étaient lentes, et avec la gifle ciswenne que je me suis prise, j'ai accéléré les choses : en voici le résultat, une fin bien plus rapide que le début, peut-être bien plus passionnante (à toi de me le dire, lecteur ! ) mais dans un autre rythme que le reste.

La fin qui arrive d'un coup, sans prévenir, en plus... Voilà, anonymous, pourquoi je disais que ton commentaire me mettait mal à l'aise. Parce que tu me dis attendre de voir comment mes personnages évolueront alors qu'ils sont figés dans le temps dès aujourd'hui... Je suis très embêté de poster une telle fin, mais c'était celle que j'avais (approximativement) en tête depuis le tout début. Puisque c'est cette fin qui explique le titre de la fic (d'ailleurs, ça aussi vous en pensez quoi ?)

Pour vous donner une idée, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que Madara apparaisse dans mon histoire (alors de là à jouer un rôle si important...), de même que toutes ces missions hors sujet et cette drogue qui m'a entraîné hors de ma voie... Carrousel d'un an n'aurait dû faire que cinq chapitres environ, à la base - il semble que pour le coup ça soit loupé. Elle m'aura finalement appris énormément de choses sur moi, à votre dépens, au prix de vous faire lire une histoire peut-être chiante, pas intéressante, qui ne décolle jamais tout à fait, et qui, dès qu'elle devient sympa, se termine en queue de poisson.

L'impression que j'ai de ces 59 chapitres est très négative, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait un échec total - et je m'en veux vraiment de vous avoir piégé dans cette lecture. Enfin, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, c'est que ce n'était pas qu'exclusivement mauvais, non ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout ?

J'attends, ici plus que jamais, vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tous, qui terminé cette fic, donnez-moi votre avis sur cette lecture ! Ne ménagez pas vos mots Faites-moi part de toutes les impressions qui vous ont parcourues durant votre lecture et que vous avez tues - ou exprimées, d'ailleurs. N'oubliez pas de commenter ce chapitre en particulier, aussi !

Je ne pense pas écrire d'épilogue. Toutefois, vu le peu de yaoi qui est finalement présent dans cette fic, vu la fin qui peut sembler bâclée (mais qui n'est en fait que le résultat des efforts que j'ai fourni pour satisfaire aux commentaires censés de cisou), vu que mon histoire n'aura jamais été passionnante (je n'en sais fichtre rien, dites-le moi), je pourrais - si vous le demandez of course - en écrire un.

Voilà, encore désolé de vous avoir ennuyé, notamment avec mon monologue dépressif que je viens de faire, encore MERCI de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et merci à chacun(e) qui a reviewé au cours de l'écriture, et, qui sait, à la prochaine !

(je signe pas parce qu'il faut pas exagérer... Mtatarse.)


End file.
